Nerve Damage: Season 2: Sensory Overload
by LoneTaker
Summary: First, there were meant to be only 7. But then, some idiot cranked it up to 28. To make matters worse, the snowball was about to get even bigger... Which will go first? Sanity, or sensory? By the end of this song and dance, no one is going to come out unscathed. So sit back, and enjoy the Hell that you've all created in your own volition, you psychotic fucks. Because I'm back...
1. Chapter 1: Paranoia

**Before we begin, I'd like to say something:**

 **Let's do this _right_ this time around.**

 **(Japanese Airspace, 1:13 PM)**

A plane flies over Fuyuki.

A man with blond hair, a pair of Lennon specs over his hidden eyes, and a sky blue three-piece suit with a lavender-pink tie, looks out the window next to his seat.

He then opens up his flip-phone, reading **Sunday, 26 September, 2004**.

He then looks at the bespectacled lavender-haired girl next to him, currently reading a volume 1 of _Slayers_.

"Oi." He elbows the girl's arm, causing her to turn her attention away from her light novel. "We're here." He then points toward the window outside, showing her the landscape below.

"Huh. Looks a lot cleaner then it did ten years ago."

 **(Ground Level, Osaka Prefecture, 1:18 PM)**

The two then make their way out of their seats along with the other passengers as they head toward the plane's sole exit.

Once they grab their luggage, the two then head toward customs and show their passports to the receptionist.

"You're..." The receptionist looks at the blond man's passport. " _Abram Azrael Adams_. And as for the little lady..." She then looks at the girl's passport. " _Monica Adams_. You two related?"

"Adoption." The man replied.

"What is your duration of your stay?" The reception lady asked.

"Three weeks, tops."

"Reason?"

"Business, and also to meet up with a few friends living here." The man replied.

"Alright then." The woman then stamps their passports and travel visas then gives it back to the two. "Enjoy your stay!"

The two then grab their bags and make their way towards the nearest train station.

 **(Train Heading toward Fuyuki, 1:39 PM)**

"So, where are we heading?" The girl asks the man sitting next to her.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Fuyuki?" The man asked.

"You mean that city in Japan that caught on fire back in 94'?" She replied. "They say the cause was _'gas leak'_ , but you and I saw _9/11_ up close, right?"

"And you're implying what, _exactly_?"

"I'm implying that the so-called _'cause'_ is _bullshit_." She tirades.

"Well, _one_ way to find out, right?" Abram replies. "That's what we're here for, after all."

"Loser buys Christmas gifts both." She then pulls out a volume of _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ (Original Japanese Print) from her duffel bag while the train heads towards its next destination.

Abram meanwhile, opens up his laptop that he retrieves from his briefcase.

 _"An e-mail..."_ He then clicks on it, revealing the following.

 _"Abnormality in Fuyuki for the past month has been confirmed."_ He then clicks on the linked file on the e-mail, revealing the list of names labeled under the word _"Suspects"_.

 ** _Suspects_**

 _Shirou Emiya (Redhead, plain looking but surrounded by girls around his age, attends Homurahara Academy, second year, occasionally stays late after school and walks home late in the evening, 17 years of age)_

 _Rin Tohsaka (Black hair in pigtails, mostly wears red clothing, lives alone in a manor, attends Homurahara Academy, second year, 17 years of age)_

 _Sakura Matou (Formally Tohsaka; Violet hair, small red ribbon on her hair, attends Homurahara Acdemy, first year, 16 years of age)_

 _Souichirou Kuzuki (Dark green suit, wears glasses, a world history teacher at Homurahara Academy, lives in Ryuudou Temple, 38 years old)_

 _Kirei Kotomine (Priest, resides in the Fuyuki Church, 36 years of age)_

 _Shinji Matou (Deceased)_

 _Unknown Western Male (Long black hair, wears glasses, black pinstripe suit, smoker, looks roughly around early 30s)_

 _Unknown Western Male (Long dirty blond mane-like hair, stubble, carries a flask, just above 200 cm tall, recently confirmed to be 29 years of age)_

 _Unknown Western Male (Graying brown hair, stubble, wears a dark longcoat with suit attire under it, wears glasses, usually hangs out at the baseball cages on evening, late 50s or early 60s)_

 _Unknown Western Lady (Cream-blond hair in ringlets, blue ballroom dress with detached sleeves, lives in a manor that's just recently built, the "Ohohohoh" Ojou Laugh [weeb], assumed to be around 17 or 18 years of age)_

 _Unknown Albino Girl (Albino, wears prominently purple clothing, rumored to live/spotted in the Einzbern Forest, assumed to be around 11 or 12 years old)_

Abram lets out a sigh as he closes the laptop on his legs.

 _"Bastard works fast... I gotta treat him when I run into him."_ He thoughts as he looks out the window behind him, seeing a moderately-sized city by the bay.

 **"Next stop: Fuyuki City. Next stop, Fuyuki City."** The intercom stated.

"Oi, Monny." Abram elbows her arm again, catching her attention. "Showtime."

As the train screeches to a halt, the two then make their way to the sliding double doors, each with their respective baggage in their hands.

 **(Mount Miyama, Fuyuki, 1:57 PM)**

"Here we are." Abram then look around the suburban landscape of Fuyuki around him.

The skies are blue behind the patches of clouds, the stalls around them were steaming with hot snacks, and people were sprawling in the streets like ants upon a hill.

"Hmm, it seems that people can't staring at us." Abram stated.

"Says the person who looks like _Muruta Azrael_ from _Gundam SEED_ crawled out of the TV screen." Monica snarked.

"Well..." Abram stutters. "You look like a Catholic schoolgirl!"

The so-called Catholic schoolgirl flips him off. "Don't diss til you try it, _dad_."

Abram flips her off in return.

Then a ringing sound is heard from his pocket. The man then reaches into his pocket, pulling out his flip phone. Abram opens it, reveling a text message.

 **Currently out of house right now. Come to the Semina Apartments after 10:00 pm, Until then, look around the town at your leisure or for any other reasons.**

 **Sent**

 **Sep 26. 04 1:59 p**

He then closes his phone. "So, where should we head first?" Abram asked Monica.

"How about Shinto?" She stated. "Also on the way, can we go grab some _taiyaki_?"

"What flavor?"

"Red bean." She stated.

"Dibs on _Kinpira_ , then." Abram then heads to the vendor with his wallet open.

The vendor hands two different _taiyaki_ wrapped in white paper to the blond man as he then hands a black credit card for his pay.

Abram then hands the red bean taiyaki to Monica while he himself takes a bite out of the stir-fried lotus roots stuffed in the semi-sweet dough.

While eating, Abram looks down to see a glass jar of brown sauce rolling onto his feet.

"Sorry!" A male youth's voice calls out.

The man looks toward where the voice came from, revealing a _redhead_ Japanese teenage boy. Abram picks up the glass jar and hands it to the redhead boy.

"I assume this is yours?" The man then presents the jar of _tonkatsu_ saute.

"Yeah." The youth replied.

"Shirou!" A female voice called from a distance.

Abram then notices two blond woman, with one dressed in a white top and blue skirt, waving at the redhead, and the one next to her in a black and white goth-loilta outfit, standing there, aloof and with her arms crossed.

"Right, I'm coming!" The boy revealed to be Shirou puts the jar back in his one of _numerous_ plastic bags slung around his arms.

"Oh, and before you go," Abram asks. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Shirou." The redhead replied. " _Shirou Emiya_." The boy then runs off before stopping. "And yours?"

"Please, just call be _Abe_." Abram smiled.

The redhead then runs toward where the two girls were calling out to him.

"Next time I run into you, I'll return the favor." Abram mutters to himself as he snaps a photo of the redheaded boy with his phone as both groups slowly disappear into the growing weekend crowd.

"He's a good kid." Abram mutters.

"Just what the hell are you implying?" Monica remarked as she then puts on her earbuds.

"Shame that he's caught in a web bigger than he probably already knows..."

 **(Emiya Residence, Miyama Town, 2:33 PM)**

"We're home." Shirou stated as he entered through the front door.

"Greetings, dear Praetor!" A short, yet busty blond female wearing a red wool-knit sweater and a _dangerously short_ pair of white bike tights _bombastically_ appears before him from around the hallway corner.

"Welcome back Shirou-kun!" A chipper, petite blond female appears from the same with a white _tengui_ slung over her back of her neck, wearing a white _keigoki_ and a dark blue _hakama_ , and grasping onto a _shinai_ in her left hand.

"Oi, Shirou!" And again from the same corner, appeared a woman in her mid-20s, wearing the same garb and equipment that the petite blond female has.

"Hey Nero, Lily, and Fuji-nee." Shirou spoke to the greeting trio as he entered the hallway with the two other blond females behind him.

"Umu!" Nero stated in a chipper tone. "I'll be waiting in anticipation, as usual!" She then disappears back into the corner she came out of and back into the living room.

"See you at dinner, Shirou!" The brunette woman waved as she then went on her way.

"I'll work up an appetite at the _kendo_ hall." Lily states. "I've still got to train, after all." She then disappears into the curve, following Shirou's brunette guardian.

"Shirou." The blond in white and blue spoke from behind him. "Can I help you out with dinner tonight?"

"And what?" The blond in the black goth-lolita spoke out. "Eat the food before it can be cooked beneath his suspicion?"

"THAT WAS _YOU_ LAST NIGHT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"You wanna go, _popsicle_?" The blond in black stated while cracking her knuckles _menacingly_ as her own shadow then morphs into a _demonic_ form. **"Because I'm gonna rip out that stick stuck up your ass and beat you with it!"**

"PREPARE TO REPENT! MY TYRANT COUNTERPART!" A _burst_ of wind surrounds the blond in white and blue.

 **"I'LL FEED YOUR CARCASS TO MY DEMONIC HORDE!"** The blond in black _roared_ out as her demonic-looking shadow readies itself to pounce out of its domain toward its master's target.

"Saber, Alter." Shirou stated in a _stern_ tone.

The two stop dead in their tracks upon hearing a familiar voice in an _unfamiliar_ tone.

Shirou's body then _subconsciously_ activates 5% of his Nerve Circuits, causing him to glow in a menacing shade of _incandescent_ blue light.

"Keep that up, and I'll use my command seals to make _both of you_ skip dinner. _Understood_?" He stated in a _serene_ , yet _ice-cold_ tone, _calming_ , yet _intimidating_ smile, and _gentle_ , yet _piercing_ gaze.

The temperature throughout the _whole_ residence _plummets_ to _subzero levels_ , causing the party of three that were just going about their separate ways to now find themselves seeking asylum under the living room's sole _kotatsu_.

The two remain _silent_ as they _gawk_ before his _sudden_ shift from his familiar _warm and friendly_ mood to an _ice-cold disciplinarian_ one.

"I'll take both of your silences as a _yes_." Shirou sighs out as he then heads toward the kitchen by his lonesome as he then deactivates his Nerve Circuits.

For the past few days, Shirou has prepared himself to adapt to the various kinds of _hypothetical_ chaos that might ensue between the four Sabers, especially between _Saber_ and _Alter_.

Whether they were arguing over something _serious_ like their respective clashing ideologies, or over something _petty_ such as which of them gets the last piece of whatever Shirou cooked up for dinner, he at least has thanks to his _magical_ and _physical_ training under Hallmark-sensei for _preserving_ his sanity in an iron coffin.

As much as he loves them, even he has to admit that they were starting to take their toll, and not just _psychologically_.

With Kiritsugu's account now running dry (About 49k _yen_ out of 13,666k _yen_ remaining), Shirou now has to take _extra_ shifts at his part-time job at the Copenhagen pub just to make ends meet.

Even with both Sakura and her Rider having jobs at the Singing Bird's Retreat antique store, Shirou calculates that unless Rin is willing to loan him money (which _completely_ goes against his principles and logically, and also very unlikely that it would happen even if he allowed it), the food budget will only last about a _week_.

A feeling of _dread_ shrouds over Shirou, but he then shakes it off, as usual.

 _"I can deal with that when the time comes."_ He thought. _"Until then, just gotta focus on what's happening now."_

He then sets down the bundle of plastic bags on the kitchen counter as he then readies to prep-cook his marinated _tonkatsu_ dinner.

 **(Shinto, Fuyuki, 4:38 PM)**

Shinto, the urban business district of Fuyuki.

After the great fire that wiped out thousands of innocent lives, and making Shirou the way he is right now, Shinto has gone through a stated of accelerated repair, making the widespread damage all but disappear as if was a thing of a lost distant past.

For the populace, the new Shinto was crisp, clean, and had the modern feel that the people today can appreciate.

But for Rin, the new Shinto was _hollow_ , _drab_ , and just looks _artificial_.

While Rin herself was looking down towards Fuyuki atop of one of the many skyscrapers, Archer and Assassin/Simo Hayha were in their spirit forms currently scouting around other rooftops throughout the city for possible vantage points to use later in the war, and Rider/Julius Caesar was guarding her in his physical form, along with a handful of his summoned _Legionnaires_ from one of his Noble Phantasms, all of them, including Rider himself, were dressed in matching bodyguard suits and shades.

"Master." Rider whispered into Rin's ear.

"What is it?" She replied.

"I'd say, I find this whole place rather _nostalgic_." He states. "The clean marble white architectures, the people buzzing in the paved road, and the sun slowly setting on the ocean horizon." He pauses for a small chuckle. "Why, this place would be perfect if this place houses a _public bathhouse_. Then I'd feel as if I was back home."

"Okay first," Rin speaks out. "Get your head out of your little nostalgia trip and go back to your duty, _Mr. Bodyguard_."

"Yes, madam." He then goes back to his vigil stance along with the rest of legion.

"And second," Rin sighs out. "... should we survive this war, I'll tell you where the nearest bathhouse is."

"Rin, I suggest you don't trigger any flags." A deep voice of a male cried out.

Rin turns back to the front, seeing a crimson-clad Archer and the snow-camouflaged Assassin.

"Master Rin, we've returned to confirm that there are no enemy presences nearby." Assassin stated in a chipper tone.

"And I myself have found several vantage points where me and Assassin can utilize our full potential of long-range bombardments." Archer reports.

"Good work, you two." Rin states toward the two servants.

Rin did make a promise with Shirou that she, him, and Sakura, would remain as allies until they were the last ones standing, then they would pit their servants each other in an honorable combat.

 _Yeah right._

Trusting as Shirou is, the Holy Grail War isn't won by trust nor self-sacrifice. Rather, it's won by _eliminating_ the other Master before they do the same to her.

First chance she gets, his head is going to be _separated_ from his neck.

But regardless, she's still both _impressed_ yet _saddened_ by the fact that he could still hold onto his idealism despite already acquiring _first blood_.

Okay, _"first blood"_ was _stretching_ it, since Shirou's first kill was _Shinji_ out of all people.

But the fact that he willingly entered a death game between other mages that each operate outside of the conventional moral spectrum, without losing face, still shows something special about him.

Or is it just the fact that he has _four_ of the most _combat-viable_ servants right out of the gate, and the fact that Shirou himself is technically about _16 times stronger_ than her in terms of raw mana before the whole damn war even started?

Is that really the privilege of the _fortunate_ and the _strong_?

Before she could finish her train of thought, her stomach _grumbles_.

"Ugh..." Rin groans _embarrassingly_. "Everyone, let's just go back to Shirou's place before this gets more awkward..."

"I'll watch the rear." The crimson-clad Archer stated. "You guys go ahead."

Rider then summons his chariot with a pair of white horses pulling it while dismissing his summoned legionaries into spirit form. Rin and Assassin get on Rider's chariot while Archer scouts the rear, one last time.

As the carriage flies off, Rin then ponders on the notion that she has noticed that Archer has been doing a lot of so-called _"last minute scouting"_ as of late.

As for Archer himself... let's say he has his _own_ unspecified reasons.

 _"I swear, I thought I saw her around here somewhere..."_

 **(Ten no Sakazuki, Mt. Enzou, 8:59 PM)**

At the center of the cavern glowing in a dark-red light, stood a lone precipice.

In the lone precipice, there was _something_ that was stirring the black mud rather... _furiously_.

 **"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"** The lone figure's stirring then progressively becomes more intense.

 **" _MOTHERFUCKER!_ " **Both of the figure's hands then repeatedly _hammer_ down on the pool of black, sending splashes upward like a sugar-buzzed child in a kiddie pool.

 **"ONE WEEK! TWENTY-EIGHT SERVANTS! TEN CANDIDATES! AND NOT A SINGLE ONE LYING DEAD ON THE EARTH!"** The blank figure _ranted_.

Okay, there was at least _one_ death, but it was so _pitiful_ that the figure in question doesn't count for _anything_.

Let alone, acknowledge such pitiful existence.

That said, the aforementioned figure in question was none other than _Angra Mainyu_ , the (alleged) Zoroastrian god of _all evil_. The aforementioned All the World's Evil, was currently throwing a _temper tantrum_ in a pool of black mud.

The reason for said tantrum; the chaos that he tried to sew into the Holy Grail War after a certain _someone_ rigged the summoning ritual to give himself a battle harem of _four_ Saber-class servants (and _no_ , he's _not_ exaggerating, for he sees all four of them sleeping in the boy's room, for he's admittingly _jealous_ of, and the fact that he's _masturbated_ while watching them all sleep in the same room in _compromising_ positions, **EVERY DAMN NIGHT** , was an _additional_ kick to his own balls that he did _not_ need), and decided to let everyone in the war have access to multiple servants, hoping that the collateral will be even _bigger_ then the complete _snoozefest_ ten years back.

For Angra Mainyu back ten years ago, he wanted the whole country to be on fire, or at least the whole _region_ , and _not_ just an urban district. 1994, in his opinion, _beneficial_ for him as it was, let's just say that was it so wrong for the All the World's Evil to want and expect _more_ from it?

 ** _So what does he get after all that hard work!?_**

 **"NOTHING!"** The figure roared out. **"ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING!"** He then plunges his entire head into the black pool, the mud _bubbling_ and _muffling_ his screams of pure rage.

In his _tangent_ of _rage_ , a moment of _calm_ sweeps his mind.

Then, an _idea_ popped into his head.

The figure then frees his head from the pool and lets out a small _chuckle_.

 **"... hehehehe..."**

Then bellows out a _shrill laughter_ that echoes throughout the cavern.

 **"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The figure's laughter slows to breathing.

 **"It was so obvious from the start."**

His hands plunges into the pool of black.

 **"If no one's going play by _my_ rules..."**

Surges of mana from the Holy Grail and the _Greater Grail_ gathers into his hands and into the mud.

 **"THEN I SURE AS HELL _FUCKING_ WON'T!"**

Then the whole pool glows _red_ , with a _gigantic_ summoning circle being formed on the pool's surface.

 **Angra Mainyu now had just about _enough_.**

 **He's coming out to _play_.**

 **And his fetish for blood and gore will be _realized_.**

 **By his own _hands_.**

 **"PERSONIFICATIONS OF HATE! SPECTERS OF THE ETERNAL GRUDGE! ASPECTS OF VENGEANCE! HEED MY CALL! RISE! ONCE MORE! AS THE WORLD THAT HAS SHUNNED US AND OUR VERY EXISTENCE IS NOW OURS FOR THE TAKING! KILL! RAPE! PILLAGE! AND BURN! THE WORLD THAT WE LOATHE AS YOU SEE FIT!"  
**

The red light's illumination becomes _intense_ enough to fill the whole cavern in its _unholy radiance_ , bright enough to _blind_ the figure's vision, and hot enough to make the black mud itself _boil_ and _bubble_ like soup in a cauldron over a fire.

The figure however, is _undeterred_ , and does not stop his ritual.

His incantations become more _intense_ as he then begins to siphon _every_ last drop of mana that the leylines that's connected to him in order to complete the ritual in the most ideal way possible (in _his_ way, of course).

 **"AWAKEN! ASPECT OF VENGEANCE: INJUSTICE! AWAKEN! ASPECT OF VENGEANCE: BETRAYAL! AWAKEN! ASPECT OF VENGEANCE: INDIFFERENCE! AWAKEN! ASPECT OF VENGEANCE: SPITE!"**

The pool of black mud bubbles even more _intensely_ , now spewing out geysers of _steam_.

 **"AWAKEN! TO PAINT THE SKY BLACK! AND TO DROWN THE WHOLE WORLD IN RED!"**

Then the whole cavern turns into a world of red.

 **"AWAKEN! SERVANT CLASS _AVENGER_!"**

Four silhouettes appear in the light as All the World's Evil's _howling_ laughter _drowns_ _out_ all other possible noises that could even be made.

 **They had their _chance_.**

 **They had their little _fun_.**

 **It was now time to end this song and _dance_.**

 **Because** **now, it's _his_ turn.**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Author's Note: This continuation fic is a _rewrite_ of my _ambiance-induced disaster_ known as my very first fanfiction.**

 ** _Several_ changes to character writing and plot points will be made there and there, but the base fundamental story that I've planned for the past several months will still be there.**

 **So that means I'm _not_ getting rid of my OCs, but they will be slightly rewritten properly.**

 **And chapters will be considerably shorter, due to the ease of re-reading them and a lot more digestible for the readers.**

 **Plus, it's better to do it in my own style of writing rather then emulate CrossyCross's.**

 **... I've learned my lesson here, folks. No one's perfect on their very first rodeo. And for the like of me, I fell off and snapped my neck like a dry pocky stick, _too many times_.**

 **So, the recap:**

 **Two people arrive to Fuyuki to figure out what _really_ caused the fire ten years prior.**

 **The list of names from an anonymous confidant was given to the man for reasons yet unknown.**

 **The two and Shirou run into each other, with the man now taking caution of the youth.**

 **Rin has been going outside more thanks to her 2 new servants.**

 **Archer is currently looking for something...**

 **... Or _someone_.**

 **Angra Mainyu decides that the Nerve Damage Grail War wasn't _violent enough_ so he decides to step forward and light an _inferno_ under all the Grail War contestants's ****collective** **asses.**

 **... By summoning _four_ Avenger-class servants using the _black mud_ itself as the catalyst, with plenty of mana to burn. ****(Headcannon: Each Avenger-Class Servant are different aspects of _Vengeance_ , just like how each Espada from Bleach are different aspects of _Death_. Don't judge, I think it's a cool theory that I had cooking up in my noggin for the past several months.** **)**

 **And Shirou is slowly running out of money for food.**

 **... And _Shinji_ , even _after_ death by _magic laser chainsword vertical bisection_ , is currently being shat on by _mostly_ everyone, whether human or god, because why the fuck not.**

 **... Good times.**

 **So, how do you readers think about my rewrite of my first fanfiction?**

 **Leave a comment or a review, for I like to know what my readers are thinking.**

 **Also, time for my signature, what would CrossyCross's and my OCs _would_ sound like.**

 **I'll add the OC's voice as they're introduced.**

 **And keep in mind, this is all just for funsies (But if F/GO _does_ gets dubbed, I'm hoping that my hypothetical voices turn out close enough).**

 **Abram Azrael Adams: Yuuichi Nakamura (JPN) Liam O'Brien (ENG)**

 **Monica Adams: Reina Ueda (JPN), Marianne Miller (ENG)**

 **Rider/Julius Caesar: Ryotaro Okiayu (F/GO version's voice) (JPN), David Stanbra (ENG)**

 **Assassin/ Simo Hayha: Jun'ya Enoki (JPN), Spike Spencer (ENG)**

 **P.S., New Year's Resolutions:**

 **\- Graduate High School without issue.**

 **\- Get a grip on what college is about and how the actual fuck if I know if I got in or not.**

 **\- Not repeating the same mistake know as my first fanfiction/the bane of my perfectionist mindset.**

 **Happy New Year's, y'all.**

 **And as I stated previously, _let's do this right this time around_.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pyromania Part 1

**Before we start, a few things:**

 **First, thank you for** **reviewing my rewrite of my first ever written fanfic.**

 **Now that I've gone and deleted my +10 chapter of a hot mess, and decided to start over from scratch, there's no turning back now.**

 _ **It's do or die time.**_

 **Now to respond to some reviews from the previous chapter. Because it wouldn't be fair to hang you guys dry, now would it?**

 **To _arxangel1832_ : I'll do my best, but I plan to give all characters a chance in the limelight. **

**Try-hard? Maybe. Could be fun, or it could really suck. Only one way to find out, eh?**

 **To _Dabrikishaw_ : About Abel's inclusion in the previous fanfic, I also had the same idea running through my head as well.**

 **It's just that I have a really bad habit of badly wording on good things. Maybe that's why I don't have much friends in real life.**

 **Live and learn? Gotta or else I won't improve.**

 **To _john15641_ : Thank you for your complement, and I will be sure to take your advice to heart. But like I said above, everyone's getting their own time in the spotlight.**

 **And with that all that said, let's do this shit right, just like I promised to myself.**

 **(Einzbern Castle, Einzbern Forest, Fuyuki** **Suburbs, 9:25 PM)**

In the castle courtyard, Illya was currently pushing her magic beyond her frail body's limits, with Berserker/Hercules, Archer/Odysseus, Lancer/Hector, and her two maids, Sella and Leysritt, keeping watch over both her and the castle.

Illya's _Storch Ritters_ were flying around, the flock of silver string-woven birds are steadily _increasing_ in number. All of this work was to ensure her victory against her _onii-chan_ the next time they meet.

And hey, his little Saber-class harem were looking pretty enough (she knows), so she may be inclined to let her servants have at the women at their own pleasure should they come out triumphant.

Except for the _black_ one. She might end up biting someone's _thing_ off.

Either that or her _demon_ familiar.

And she's first priority anyway, so she won't be around to see it happen.

The rest however, are _free game_.

 _"I'm going beat him... I'm going to beat him... I'm going to-"_

Illya's little mantra replaying in her mind is then suddenly interrupted by a heavy wave of _delirium_ , as if a piece of her soul was ripped out of her body.

She then passes out on the marble tiles.

"Master!" Lancer jumps down from the spire that he was posted on. He then picks her up in his arms. "Could someone tell me where a nearby bed is?"

 **"I'll carry her back myself."** A deep voice rumbled behind Hector.

He looks from behind, seeing the _non-Mad Enhancement_ Berserker kneeling down to his eyes.

"Welp, you're the boss." Lancer then hands Illya to Berserker.

With the young master in his capable hands, the two then make their way back into the castle interior. With the pair gone, Hector then jumps back to his overwatch point.

"Nothing out here except for a few wolves..." He breathed out in the _increasingly_ chilly air.

Last time someone decided to visit the Einzbern Castle, the guest brought a dragonslayer of Germanic folklore, a black knight with unparalleled combat prowess, and an royal court's archmage with the blood of the Devil himself flowing through that bastard's veins.

In other words, he's hoping that they'll never run into them, but concerning that they're in a war where each Master has _more_ than one servant, he's pretty much asking for too much.

... Okay, he's pretty much asking for the _impossible_.

... Scratch that, he and the rest of his faction are better off running into _them_ again.

Hector then begins to have flashbacks of Troy being besieged.

The view over the plains littered with corpses and blood atop of a castle wall is starting to blend in with his current surroundings-

"Hey."

A _stinging_ sensation shocks Hector's cheek.

Then he's ripped out of his own hell by _Odysseus_ , out of all people.

"We're not enemies now, aren't we?"

Hector nods slightly.

"So there's no need to freak out, is there?"

"You know that you're not making me feel any better, right?"

The two chuckle for a bit.

Archer then digs something out of his satchel. "Here." He then hands Lancer a small cardboard box with the word _"Marlboro"_ labeled on it. "One of the maids did say that it used to belong to Master's father."

"And she's okay with me having it?" Lancer replied.

"She's been more agreeable ever since she released Berserker from his Mad Enhancement." He retorted. "Plus, thought it looked like you needed it. Also, I don't see her smoking anytime soon, so why even bother?"

"Just don't take credit for _everything_ around here, King of Adventurers." Hector then takes the small box, whips out a small white stick from the opening, and takes it out between his lips.

Lancer then looks around for something to light the smoker stick, only to see Archer's hand extended out, revealing a pack of matches.

"Okay, I'll give you that one." Hector then snatches the matches from Archer's hands, strikes a light, and holds the flame against the tip of the cigarette between his lips, setting it ablaze.

"You're welcome, by the way." Archer then hops back to his designated watchtower.

"Fucking prick..." Hector cursed under his breath while huffing out a cloud of smoke. "Hate it how he's always right..."

He then looks out toward the distance, scouting for possible enemies nearby.

Nothing but wolves still.

"Nothing but wolves, as usual..." He muttered as he eyed out toward the woods. "Wait a minute, why is one them bigger then the others and is heading towards the castle-"

The wolf _disappears_.

In panic, Lancer looks around, only to see an open pair of _jaws_ and a pair of _blazing_ topaz eyes of _pure hate_ closing in towards his face.

 _"... Bitch."_

 **(Edelfelt Twin Mansion #1, Near Fuyuki Church, 9:38 PM)**

Luvia, all things considered, was not doing too badly.

Three exceptionally powerful servants, blessed with magic circuits born and bred from a long-standing magus family lineage, and a working roof over her head.

She would be tempted to just camp out and let her servants do all the work for her, but as an Edelfelt, it's her duty to make sure that the other _peons_ participating in this Grail War are outmatched compared to _her_.

Well, _maybe_ except for the master with the four Sabers. Should he prove worthy, she will take that master as her spouse.

Should that master be _female_ , she'll just simply marry _her_ instead.

If it means making her family more powerful and prestigious, then yes, she will learn how to swing both ways.

Until then, Luvia Edelfelt is currently sipping a cup of coffee, Rider/Siegfried is taking a nap, Berserker/Lancelot is currently looking for _something_ , and Caster/Merlin(Satan-blooded) secluded himself inside his workshop/unused study, crafting weapons for Lancelot.

She then sips the last drop of her coffee and puts the now-empty cup onto the china coaster.

Nothing beats a cup of Doppio in the evening.

Then the front door opens, revealing Lancelot, carrying a boxy object with cords coming out from one end.

"Berserker." Luvia deadpanned. "Just what the actual hell is that?"

"Dunno, but Merlin told me that it'll be useful." Lancelot grunted out as he heads upstairs.

The doors concealing Caster's workshop _explodes_ off of its hinges.

"And speak of the son of the Devil..." She muttered. Out of the thick black smoke, Merlin emerges from it, _sans_ the beard.

"Ah! Master Luvia!" Merlin beamed. Luvia then takes a closer look at the archmage's face, and only a single conclusion was drawn in the aristocrat mage's head.

The beard that Merlin had on since day one was _fake_ , this whole time.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Master Luvia?" The hypothetical "Merlin" responded in a singsong tone while blinking his black eyes with dark-blue pupils.

"Just what are you?" She asked in a _pressing_ tone.

"Why! For I am Merlin itself, of course!" The Caster responded in a cheery tone. "What is there to doubt about me?"

"The fact that Merlin in the texts I've read doesn't look like a young man in his late-twenties!" Luvia steamed. "Also, what was the point of the fake beard in the first place other then possible deceit?"

"Hey Merlin, can you help me set this thing up- _ohmygodwhereisyourbeard_?"

"Explain, and don't make me use a command seal." Luvia threatened with her hand's command seal glowing.

"Hmm, guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" Caster shrugs. "Well for starters, I am Merlin, no questions asked. What I am beyond my given name however, is where you should really start worrying."

"What is there to worry about other than the fact that you're half-devil?"

"Let's just say that I'm _way_ older than I look." Caster spoke in a teasing tone and bops his finger onto Luvia's nose. "Until then, come Berserker! I'll teach you how to set up a Power Macintosh G3 desktop."

"Wait, what's that?" Luvia asked Caster.

"Oh, Master. How I pity you for you and the rest of your circle." He spoke in a soft, yet _condescending_ tone. "Let's just say that... you're all missing out on something very brilliant."

The two from Camelot then make their way upstairs, passing Rider on their way up.

"Master Luvia, what happened?" He points toward the now-non-existent door.

"Absolutely _nothing_." She then slumps back onto her couch in resignation.

 **(Koushuuensaikan Taizen, Mount Miyama, 9:59 PM)**

"It's almost ten." Abram spoke out while looking at his phone.

In front of him, Monica was currently gorging on her _third_ bowl of the shop's signature _hellfire mapo tofu_.

"Meh." She tossed the spoon onto the now-empty bowl. "Compared to the shit that I had back at Ethiopia, this so-called 'hellfire mapo tofu' is _mild_ in comparison."

"Says the person who almost _died_ from eating _one_ dish of _Sik Sik Wat_ on her twelfth birthday." Abram snarked.

"Well, excuse me. After passing that threshold, I think it's safe to say that I developed literal _shit taste_." Monica flips the bird on Abram.

"Yes, yes. Fuck you too." He then turns to the _gawking_ waitress next to the pair's table. "Pardon me, but do you guys do takeout orders?"

The lady nods with a dead expression on her face.

"Then I'd like an order of sweet-and-sour pork fried rice for takeout, please." The man then hands her his _black_ credit card. "For a friend."

 **(25 minutes later on taxi...)**

"Here we are." Abram got out of the passenger's seat with Monica and her duffel bag behind him, his briefcase in on hand, and a plastic bag of takeout Chinese on the other.

Standing before them was the L-shaped, fifteen-story tall complex, and rumored to be a murder-suicide site, _Semina Apartments_.

"Now then..." He then flips out his phone, opens to his call list, and presses "call" on the name "Daisuke Uryuu".

The phone rings for a few seconds before making a "click" sound.

 _"Uryuu residence. What the fuck do you want?"_

"Yo, Daisuke-kun. We brought food."

 _"Please for the love of god, tell me that you're not doing something stupid again."_

"Rhetorical question, _buttercup_." Abram stated bluntly. "But fear not, for I am but a humble conspiracy theorist with his adopted daughter that desperately needs a working shower and roof over their head-"

 _"Alright! Alright! Yeesh..."_ The voice over the phone exclaims. _"Eleventh floor, room two, knock twice before you enter."_

"Love you too, _cinnamon bun_."

 _"Fuck off."_ The phone clicks as the caller on the other side hangs up.

"Hmm, he was always bit of a biter." Abram mutters as he and Monica make their way into the front door leading to the elevator.

 **(11th Floor, Room 2, Semina Apartments, 10:29 PM)**

Abram knocks twice on the door in front of him.

The door cracks open, revealing a slightly lanky, bespectacled, redheaded Japanese man in his early to mid-thirties.

"About fucking time." Daisuke grumbled. "Get in."

The two make their way into the man's slightly poorly-kept residence. Papers scattered everywhere, empty mugs lying on tables everywhere, and clothes slung over every ledge and chair.

"So, Daisuke." Abram asked the man. "How long?"

"Three. Fucking. Months." The man gnawed out.

"How many?"

"I had _ten_ come in for the past goddamn month." Daisuke growled out. "I swear, the place was already a _literal_ graveyard, but with how many _bodies_ having piled up, I'm surprised that this whole damn city isn't under _ground zero_ status right now!"

"And that's why we're here for, _gingerbread_." Abram reassured. "We're here to solve this little mystery that's been going on for over a decade in this town, starting with the bodies." He then clears off the coffee table of its mess and sets down his briefcase and plastic bag on it. "Hungry?" He then hands the Styrofoam to-go box of fried rice to Daisuke.

"Why the hell not." The man then takes the box, opens it, takes the plastic spoon, digs into the steaming rice and pork, and proceeds to eat while standing.

"Hey dad, take a look at this." Monica then shows a stack of empty instant-ramen cups and a really tall stack of dead cigarettes on its ashtray. "I'm surprised that he didn't die from _malnutrition_ and _lung cancer_."

"(For the record, that's _all_ only a week's worth.)" Daisuke muffled through his rice.

A _ringing_ sound reverberates throughout his house. Upon hearing it, Daisuke swallows his rice, places the food on the kitchen counter, and rushes toward where the ringing is coming from.

"For the record, what's his job?" Monica asked Abram.

"Forensic pathologist." Abram stated. "His first body was that of his _younger brother's_."

"Cause of death?"

"9 mm. between the eyes."

Speaking of the devil, Daisuke comes out of his room with a thick overcoat over his messy suit.

"Going somewhere?" Abram curtly asked.

"Another body showed up." The man gritted through his teeth. "And before you say anything, _everybody_ in the staff is required to show up for this one."

"You finishing that?" Abram points to the half-eaten fried rice.

"I had my fill." The man grumbled as he closed the door.

The messy apartment now only houses two visitors and its sole resident just leaving.

"Wanna clean this place up?" Monica asked while rolling her right shoulder.

"Find the vacuum cleaner, I'll get us started." The two then disperse around the house and start their sweep (figurative and literal).

He then heads toward the kitchen sink, washes his hands, and closes the to-go box and puts inside the plastic bag.

 _"Hmm, I wonder how Little Red is doing nowadays next door..."_

 **(Harbor, Fuyuki, 12:00 AM)**

The harbor, where a lone concrete platform facing the open ocean.

The warehouses were empty, the crates stood in place, and the night sky was undisturbed.

Then the winds spirals toward the center of the barren platform.

Sparks of lightning begin to fly.

Then a flash of light explodes from the harbor, sending lesser debris flying.

Four figures emerge from the dust.

First wields the banner of _hope_.

Second wields the blades of _faith_.

Third wields the staff of _loyalty_.

Fourth wields the lance of _bravery_.

The four aspects of leadership now take physical form onto this very earth.

 **"Let's go. There is a spiritual disturbance polluting the air."**

The four summoned figures disperse towards different directions.

Meanwhile, a lone figure peeks out from the shadowy corners of one of the warehouses.

The figure then takes out a cell phone and begins to dial someone's number.

 _"I found more of them."_ The figure texted.

 **(Mount Enzou, Ryuudou Temple, 12:57 PM)**

Two figures stand before the monastery beneath them.

One was a female figure in armor and a wrapped-up banner around her polearm. The other was a male figure in a dark-green hat, cloak, suit, and a long, _flowing_ scarf emitting traces and bits of lightning.

"Ugh..." The female figure groaned. "Just what kind of shithole did we get marooned on this time around?"

"Who cares?" The man spoke in a gruff tone. "Its still the same forests, same urban areas, same air, and the same kind of people that you and I want to _cook_ well-done."

The woman scoffs. "Well, as long as there's alcohol in that shack, I'm good."

The man remains oddly silent to her remark.

"Tch. You're no fun..." She then heads toward where the lone monastery is.

"Goddammit, you're not exactly making this easy for me either..." The man grumbled as he follows his female partner-in-crime.

The woman sets her feet on the bare courtyard of the monastery.

"Shit. This whole place is barren..." The woman cursed under her breath. "Welp, the least I can do is look around for booze-"

The sound of steel being drawn and striking her armor _simultaneously_ rings throughout the air.

The female figure is then sent _hurling_ into the temple building.

"Oww..." The woman groaned as she rose from the pile of splintered wood and dust. "What the blazing hell was that?" She mutters as she then looks for the perpetrator.

To her right, she sees a slender, blue-haired, ponytailed man in oriental-looking garbs, wielding a blade _tall_ and _wispy-looking_ as he is.

"Dude." She spat out to the man. "Dick move."

"You're not first to say that." The man bites back. "But regardless, now that you've intruded my master's territory, suffice to say, I gotta off you where you stand."

The man gets into a fighting stance. "I am servant Assassin, Sasaki Kojiro. Remember it well, for it'll be the last name that you'll remember."

The woman just _ignores_ the man as she then heads further into the building.

"Okay." The man replied. "I was going to say that it's _nothing personal_ , but now you kind of made it _personal_."

The man then rushes toward the female, but he is then _intercepted_ by her male confidant.

"Don't you think it's a little rude to attack a woman from the behind?" The cloaked man pinned down the Assassin.

"I'll the rest to you buddy." The woman spoke out as she heads in further into the temple.

"Well, I'm an Assassin for a reason." The servant replied. "Honorless killing is what I'm only allowed to do while I'm here, as much as I hate it."

"Worry not." The man then _ignites_ into a _wraith_ made of blue flames. **"You're not the only one."**

And behind the man on fire, a giant man with a polearm sweeps his weapon towards the man pinning Assassin down, sending the blazing man flying into the wall.

The man then offers his hand to the downed Assassin.

"Took you long enough." Assassin spoke out as he takes the giant man's hand.

"And miss out on this new development?" He sneered back pulled Assassin back to his feet. "Hell no."

 **"Well, I've got good news."** The man embedded into the wall spoke out. The flames around the man becomes even more intense, melting the rock wall that he was flown into.

 **"There's plenty more of me to go around!"** The man's blue flames _erupt_ into a incandescent pillar of _pure rage_.

 **"YOU NOW FACE SERVANT _AVENGER_ , EDMOND DANTES!" **The man _roared_ out from his flames. **"PREPARE TO BECOME TINDER FOR MY FLAMES OF VENGEANCE!"**

"If you state your name, then so I shall." The giant then points his halberd towards the man on fire. "I AM SERVANT LANCER! THE FLYING GENERAL, LU BU! PREPARE TO FALL TO THE WAYSIDE!"

 **"ENOUGH TALK! HAVE AT YOU!"**

Avenger then transforms into a _comet_ of blue flames, streaking the air around the two back-to-back servants like a stray bolt of lightning that transformed into a flying snake.

"So he wants to outpace us." Assassin grumbled.

"Heh." The large man scoffed. "That's his last mistake."

The two then _moved_ , matching Avenger's _inhuman_ speed as the three clashed.

Meanwhile, the armored woman was stumbling in the dark hallways inside the temple interiors.

"Ugh, just what does it take for a girl to find some fucking liquor around these parts?" She grumbled under breath. She then extends her hands in the darkness, trying to figure out where's she's going.

Unknown to the stumbling woman, a cloaked female figure brandishing a jagged dirk was following close by, sneaking up towards her all the way towards the lit kitchen.

The hooded woman peers from the entrance, seeing that the female intruder was rummaging through the cabinets, scattering and knocking over bottles of condiments and other assorted goods as if she's some sort of raccoon in a dumpster.

 _"Gods..."_ The hooded woman cursed mentally. _"She makes highwaymen back in my day look cultured in comparison..."_

The armored woman then finally finds what she was looking for.

A bottle of 18-year-old _Yamazaki_.

The same one that the hooded woman was saving for her lover.

The armored woman then opens the wooden box, takes out the glass bottle, rips the cap off of the bottle with her teeth, and proceeds to _swig_ down the bottle of expensive liquor like cheap wine.

At that exact moment, the hood woman then moves in, ready to plunge her dirk into the back of the woman's neck.

But before her dagger could even reach her, the woman suddenly turns around and spits out a _geyser_ of the same liquor that she was drinking onto the hooded woman's face with such tremendous _force_ that it not only causes her to back away and drop her dirk, but also knock her hood off of her head, revealing an elf-eared woman with bluish-lavender hair.

 **"Oi."** The armored woman slurred.

"What?" The elf-eared woman responded.

She then looks at the armored woman's face, and sees that her face was _cheery-red_ in _drunken stupor_.

 **"THIS BOOZE TASTES LIKE SHIT!"** She then _smashes_ the glass bottle over the woman's head, _shattering_ the bottle and knocking her face onto the stone kitchen floor.

 _Blood_ then pools around her head.

The armored woman then proceeds to stomp onto the elf-eared woman's downed form relentlessly, breaking her bones bit by bit, underneath her metal heels.

 **"WHERE'S THE REAL SHIT!? WHERE'S THE FUCKING BOOZE!? HUH!?"** She then stomps into the elf-eared woman's ribs.

The elf-eared woman lets out _pained_ cries for every time the iron boots _dug_ deep into her layers of flesh and bone.

And just before the armored woman can bring down her foot onto the downed woman, a bespectacled man appears before her, and he then sweeps his leg onto her only leg that's on the floor, causing her to lose balance and land the back of her head against the edge of the kitchen counter, knocking her out.

The man then picks the elf-eared woman up and cradles her into his arms. "Medea, are you well?"

Medea, upon seeing the man, wraps her arms around his shoulders, sobbing into his chest.

"SOICHIRO-SAMA!" Medea wailed.

"It has passed, Medea." The man spoke in a smooth tone. "So you may dry those tears."

 **"I wouldn't if I were you."** A _deep_ female voice was sounded out.

The two lovers looked at the armored woman, who was still slumped against the counter, but her chest _twitching_ from her _shrill_ cackling.

 **"Oi."** She spoke to Soichiro with her _deranged_ expression dead-set on the two. **"You know how to use the phone?"**

"I do. Why?" The man replied in a _cold_ tone.

 **"Better call the firemen..."**

The air around the armored woman begins to turn _hot_.

 **"... BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO SET YOUR WHOLE WORLD ON FIRE!"**

The woman _ignites_ into an _explosion_ of _hellfire_.

At the exact moment the woman burst into flames, Soichiro, with Medea in his arms, made a run for it as the flash flood of _chthonian_ flames _engulfed_ the very earth behind his heels.

Upon feeling the open air ahead of him and seeing an open exit, the man then springs his legs off the floorboards, sending him and the Caster out into the open air and onto the gravel earth.

Realizing the danger was far from over, Soichiro then coils both Medea's and his own body into a ball as the _entire_ temple behind them _explodes_ into a _tsunami_ of _unholy prominence_.

With the sound of the _infernal_ fireworks now gone, Medea slowly rises up onto her knees, seeing the entirety of Ryuudou Temple reduced to an _anthill_ composed purely of charcoal.

With everyone else in there presumably _dead_.

Including _Issei_.

But Medea cares not of the boy. Rather, she more worried about the fact that her lover, Kuzuki Soichirou, shielded her from the flames with his body.

The _exposed_ _humerus_ on his left arm being a clear sign of his dedication.

"Soichiro-sama..." She looked toward the downed man. She then tries to look outside, but somehow, it was even worse then the state of the temple.

Three streaks of light clashed against each other like hot iron on an anvil to hammer, but the amount and frequency of sparks flying everywhere in the courtyard was a clear sign that the outside was no safer then inside.

"Well at least the woman is dead-"

The tar-black pile of smoldered wood and splinter _explodes_ behind Medea, revealing the armored woman no worse for wear, in all of her _diabolical_ glory.

So in essence, Medea realizes that she and her lover _literally_ hopped right out of the frying pan and found themselves into the fire below.

"JUST WHO ARE YOU!?" The Caster yelled out.

 **"You wanna know?"** The armored woman stated. **"Then consider it an honor."**

She then spikes down her polearm into the earth, letting loose the flag wrapped around the pole.

A _dragon_.

A black dragon was soaring on the armored woman's banner.

 **"I AM THE SPECTER OF HATRED! THE FLAMES OF HELL THAT'LL BURN THE UNJUST! THE DELIVERER OF YOUR DEATH SENTENCE! AND BRINGER OF RIGHTEOUS VENGEANCE UPON THE WICKED!"**

 **"I AM SERVANT _AVENGER_! JEANNE D'ARC _ALTER_!"** The revealed Avenger _roared_ out. **"PREPARE TO BURN FOR ETERNITY IN THE SEA OF HELLFIRE FOR ALL OF YOUR COLLECTIVE SINS!"**

She then draws her rapier from her belt. Her blade then glows _blinding orange_ with radiating heat.

 **"Any last _prayers_ , you damn _heathens_?"**

At that window of time, Medea summons her silver staff, summons many runes as her body can muster out, and the runes fires out an _innumerable_ amount of spells, all of them tracing back their origins to _True Magic_ , and at that exact moment, she then grabs Kuzuki's body, slings it over her shoulder, and runs for her life with what little adrenaline she had left in her body.

If she was going to choose between the frying pan or the fire, then she'll take her chances with the _fire_.

For her _love_ , she'll brave the surface of the sun if she must.

As the spells then obscures the female Avenger completely, Medea then summons _all_ of her Dragon-Tooth familiars as cleanup and shields.

As she runs through the two on one firefight, Medea then empties her adrenaline to duck and weave through the soaring streaks of burning light.

A few cuts, scrapes, and burns brandish her robe and skin.

With one last jump, Medea, with her lover on her back, sling themselves out of the temple gate.

"We... made it..." She heaved out. She then inspects Kuzuki by pressing her ear against his chest.

Heartbeats are still heard.

"Good." She then faces back into the temple gates.

"LANCER! ASSASSIN!" Medea yelled out from the temple gates. "WE'RE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

And at that moment, Lancer flies by her and the Flying General himself is sent toppling down the stairs, right before he breaks his fall by pinning his halberd onto the masonry, preventing said toppling happening in the first place.

"Normally, I wouldn't comply to that order, but considering that the two of them have already taken over our base of operations in a matter of few short _minutes_ ,"

Lu Bu then catches Assassin, mid-flight.

The said Assassin was _smoking_ and a _little burnt_ in Lancer's hand.

At least the charm that lets him leave the temple freely around his neck was still intact, so that saves some work for her later.

"... It's safe to say that we're outmatched." Lancer stated. "And that is coming from _me_ , the Flying General who _devours_ armies on a daily basis."

Before Medea can make a snide comment to Lancer's statement, the two conscious servants then looks towards the temple gate, where they see an army of _Medea's_ skeletons coming towards _them_.

"Wait a minute, aren't those mine?"

Behind the rabble, she then sees Jeanne D'Arc Alter _smirking_ at her, just like a cat that just caught a canary between its teeth.

 **"Let me take a guess."** The female Avenger stated _smugly_. **" _Dragon_ bone familiars?"**

"Just what does that have to do with anything?" Medea bit back.

Then her thoughts then trace back toward the dragon on her banner.

"... That dragon on your banner isn't just for show, isn't it?"

The female Avenger's smirk becomes even _smugger_.

 **" _Dragon Witch EX_ , bitch."** The Avenger then _flips off_ at the Caster. **"Even better, your undead pet _dragon_ , _Ladon_ were one of the familiars that you've summoned, right?"**

Medea's face then goes _pale_ as her blood goes _ice-cold_.

"... Oh shit." She cursed under her breath.

 **"You really shouldn't have..."** She _mockingly_ stated. **"TIME TO BLOW OUT THE BIRTHDAY CAKE!"** Jeanne Alter then lets out a shrill whistle, siccing a skeletal _centripetal_ dragon with a hundred fanged skulls as rows of the beast's set of teeth.

The reanimated beast then lets out an _earthshaking_ roar.

"GET ON!" Lu Bu then summons Red Hare as he then grabs Medea, Soichiro, and Assassin, places them on the horse's thick neck, and the Lancer then mounts his crimson steed, and snaps the bridle as the group now ride for their lives with their former home base going up in smoke behind them.

The horse then gallops down the staircase as the monster behind them closes in with its teeth made of smaller teeth, ready to tear their flesh and bone apart like a twig through a woodchipper.

"Well..." Medea heaved out. "At things can't get any worse-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the entire forest around them is suddenly set _ablaze_.

The flames themselves were _blue_ , by the way.

"Explain, Lancer." Medea spoke to Lu Bu in an icy tone.

"Apparently, the Count of Monte Cristo was apparently an expert pyromancer." Lancer dryly stated. "... Don't look at me for answers. It's just how I saw it for myself."

"Oh brilliant..." Medea groaned. "We got a _twofer_ for these goddamn pyromaniacs..."

From the distance, Medea can hear _laughter_ and _singing_ from the female Avenger.

 ** _"DANCE FUCKER DANCE! LET THE MOTHERFUCKERS BURN!"_**

The pyromaniac was having _way_ too much fun causing deforestation. Even if it was over a bottle of _allegedly_ shitty booze.

 **Omake #1: 111**

 **(Semina Apartments, Fuyuki, 11:00 PM)**

"Just one hour until Monday..." Abram muttered as he looked at his phone.

The residence behind room 2's door was now clear of its rubbish, but there lie the problems of the garbage bags.

Well, at least the vacuum was still working.

"Hey Monica, I'm gonna say hello the neighbor next door. You mind taking care of things there?" Abram yelled out into the deafening of the vacuum cleaner.

The lavender-haired girl gives her a thumbs-up.

"Alright." The man then takes the plastic bag with the takeout. "Take care, ya hear?" Abram then heads out the door and towards Room 1.

The place where the murder-suicide took place.

The same place where Abram gave the girl a second chance at life 1 year ago.

As a _Dead Apostle_.

Abram then knocks on the door.

A slip of paper slides through the bottom of door, reading _"Who is it?"_.

He then takes out a ballpoint pen, writes _"111"_ on the back of the paper, and slides the paper under the door.

The locks clicks as the door opens, revealing a prepubescent girl in a red coat with a hood over her head.

Abram then hands her the plastic bag with the sweet-and-sour pork fried rice.

She then sticks out hand open, with it waving it towards her.

"Oh right, can't forget this." Abram then takes out several bags of _harvested blood_ labeled "O".

The man then places the bag on the girl's hand. "Should last you for about a decade."

The girl takes the bags into the door.

"Remember, one bag per year, alright?" Abram whispered.

The female Dead Apostle nods, closes the door, and the locks behind it click back into place.

A slip of paper slides under the door.

 _"Thank you."_ The paper read.

Abram writes something on the paper before sliding it back.

 _"You're welcome."_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Author's Notes: Holy shit, I had too much fun writing this chapter.**

 **So, couple things;**

 **One, the Avengers and Rulers have now entered the stage.**

 **Two, three out of four Avengers have made contact with the Grail War contestants.**

 **Three: Jalter's personality will revolve around the concept of Seven Deadly Sins. Just an idea I had floating around my head for a good while. For perspective (As shown so far):**

 **Wrath: NO SHIT.**

 **Gluttony: The booze. For extra irony, she has _stupidly_ low tolerance, as she was immediately wasted from one swig (Think the pigs from Animal Farm).**

 **Lust: She kinda enjoys burning things a little too much...**

 **Not to the levels of pyrophilia, but she's defiantly waxing lyrical from _The Offsprings_.**

 **... Don't ask.**

 **Sloth: Sics Edmund Dantes toward Assassin and Lancer.**

 **Pride: This version has a bit of "holier then thou" attitude.**

 **Envy and Greed will be addressed later in the fanfic.**

 **Fouth, Issei is now dead. Let the body count increase...**

 **Fifth, While I was drafting #COOL's OC older brother, I made Daisuke a complete 180 of his murderous baby brother.**

 **\- Daisuke has a steady day job (Forensic Pathologist) to Ryuunosuke's random odd jobs and errands.**

 **\- Whereas Ryuunosuke has a cheerful _facade_ , Daisuke is 99% ****miserable and agitated (If the size of the ashtray wasn't obvious enough).**

 **\- Daisuke finished college and acquired a PhD, Ryuunosuke, on the other hand, it's not mentioned, but it's safe to assume that he never attended or got _kicked out_.**

 **Sixth, the mysterious figure spots the four Rulers making an appearance.**

 **And finally, a guest appearance of the Little Red Riding Hood from the ghost stories from Fuyuki's background lore, courtesy of an omake.**

 **You're welcome.**

 **Now onto hypothetical voices (For funsies, of course):**

 **Lancer/Hector:** **Kunihiko Yasui (F/GO Voice),** **Keith Silverstein (ENG)**

 **Archer/Odysseus:** **Takuma Terashima (JPN), Taliesin Jaffe** **(ENG)**

 **Daisuke Uryuu: Tomoaki Maeno (JPN), Greg Chun (ENG)**

 **Avenger/Edmund Dantes:** **Nobunaga Shimazaki (JPN) (F/GO Voice),** **Edward Bosco (ENG) (Who here watched Hazbin Hotel?)**

 **Avenger/Jeanne Alter: Maaya Sakamoto (JPN) (F/GO Voice), Erica Mendez (ENG) (Think Junketsu-possessed Ryoko Matoi, but on _full-blast_ in terms of sadistic glee)**

 **Lancer/Lu Bu:** **Kunihiko Yasui (Fate/EXTRA Voice),** **Jamieson Price (ENG) (I cannot be the only one that sees DW's Lu Bu voicing him, am I?)**

 **So what do you guys think about this chapter?**

 **Leave a review or a comment for this chapter, for I like to know what my audience is thinking.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pyromania Part 2

**Before we start, allow me to respond to my reviewers.**

 **Keep em comin' folks. I like talking to my readers.**

 **To** ** _chief93_ : To quote Firefly from Batman: Arkham Origins;**

 **"How do you wanna die? The quick flash of an _EXPLOSION_!? Or a nice, SLOW _BUUURN_!?"**

 **... Sorry, not sorry.**

 **To** _ **Guseppe**_ **: Glad you like it.**

 **But I'm still salty that I didn't get her after spending over $150 on F/GO.**

 **At least I got Gramps out of a single roll. Woo hoo.**

 **(Forensics Lab, Fuyuki, 10:42 PM)**

The car stops at the front of a cubic building, with other cars lining up in the lot.

The car door opens, revealing Daisuke Uryuu (PhD), slightly yawning and twitching from _irritation_ and lack of sleep.

Greeting him was Kamui Kawakami (PhD), the "new meat" of the lab team.

"Sorry that you had be kept up this late, Uryuu-sensei." The young doctor speaks to him in an apologetic tone.

"Not my first time being pulled out of bed, you know." Daisuke grumbled to the young male doctor as the two walk down the hallway amidst the piling staff cramping in the building. "So, Kawakami-sensei, how many this time?"

" _Doubled_. From the _last week's_ total."

The bespectacled pathologist groans.

"Is the ward providing free coffee with sugar or cream?" The man asked his cohort in a slightly irritated tone.

"Are we ever that lucky, senpai?" The cohort replied. "At least we're being paid overtime."

"I want a fucking raise." Daisuke then grumbles as he changes out from his scruffy suit to the standard issue teal-colored hospital gowns, caps, gloves, and masks.

"Well Uryuu-sensei." The cohort stated. "Just the daily grind for us after roughly a _decade_ of inactivity."

Daisuke then _hits_ his head against the locker.

"Fuck my life."

"I've got coupons to _Heaven's Hole_ if you're interested." The young man nudged. "Heard there's a 30% discount this month and I heard that they brought in a _boatload_ of new girls in, all of them straight out of college."

"Are we ever that lucky, Kawakami-sensei?" Daisuke responded in a _curt_ tone.

"Can't hurt to think so." The young man bluntly stated.

Upon finishing changing, the man then pushes through the double doors, ignoring what the mid-twenties doctor was saying, and enters a room _littered_ with body bags.

"Just in time, Uryuu-sensei." A female staff in teal robe and rubber apron spoke to Daisuke.

"Hiryu-sensei, we all get paid for this." The bespectacled man speaks to Hajime Hiryu (PhD) in a blunt tone. "So, what's the cause of death for this one?" He points to the bag on the table.

She pulls the bag's zipper open, revealing a _horrifically mutilated_ teenage girl. A deep _fissure_ was carved through her left shoulder and straight down her _kidney_.

Hiryu-sensei then heads toward the adjacent bag, opens the zipper, revealing an elderly man with a huge bite mark running through his _throat_ all the way down to his _entrails_.

Laymen's terms, the man's entire frontal torso was _scooped out_ like an ice cream bin.

"Holy shit..." The redhead doctor exclaimed. "And you're saying that this makes at least _twenty_ this month!?"

"Even better." She then walks over to another open body bag revealing a young man's corpse.

Said corpse having the _exact same_ gash that the teenage girl has, but only the crevice runs _diagonally_ through his left shoulder blade right down to his right kidney.

"All of them were found around the same timetable between 9:00 PM to 10:00 PM, with all of them sharing the two exact same causes of death as I've shown." The woman blinks her eyes. "Last time we had this bodies coming in was back in 94', all of them being _completely_ composed of women and children. But here, the victims were flat out _indiscriminate_. Like the fucker behind it was on some sort of _killing spree_."

Daisuke does his best to keep the _bile_ surging from his guts to seep out of his teeth upon the mention of said _incident_.

 _"Goddammit..."_ Daisuke mentally cursed. _"Why isn't this whole damn town hasn't gone straight into ground zero status yet?"_

 **Roughly over an hour prior...**

 **(Einzbern Castle, Fuyuki, 9:29 PM)**

The gigantic beast was currently pinning down Lancer/Hector on the courtyard's marble floor, with the only thing preventing the beast's maw eating off his face was the shaft of his lance that the beast was currently chewing on.

Drool and heavy breathing on his face aside, he wasn't doing too badly, all things considered.

Behind the beast, Berserker/Hercules appears with his ax-sword wound across his neck, and swings the massive stone butcher knife smacks the beast off of Hector.

The beast is then sent flying towards the wall.

 **"Stand."** His deep voice rumbled.

"Planning to." He then jumps off of his back and back onto his feet once again. "Don't go pushing this old man past his prime, alright?"

 **"Keep that up, and I'll break you faster then your age will, 'old man'."**

"Aye aye, boss man." Hector then kicks his spear off the floor and catches it into a fighting stance.

The two then face towards the beast.

The beast itself was a gigantic wolf with a bright, azure-blue fur that looks like _fire_ , four iron manacles each wrapped around its ankles, and glaring towards them were a pair of bright topaz eyes _blazing_ with hatred.

The beast then lets out a _haunting_ howl towards the moon, followed by _more_ howling _outside_.

"Lancer! Berserker!" Behind them, Archer/Odysseus approached the two.

"Where hell were you?" Hector cried out.

"Was about to jump in, but saw several packs of wolves approaching the castle, tried to quell the numbers, too many to shoot down, and now at least a _hundred_ wolves are at the door, ready to storm into the place." Archer heaved. "Worse, methinks that the wolf right there is their _alpha_ and his influence is _empowering_ the wolves outside."

"So to put it simply, we're good as surrounded." Hector moaned out. "Any ideas, King of Adventurers?"

The wolf then pounces towards the three, but Berserker intercepts the beast.

 **"The mongrel is mine."** His voice boomed while his arms were holding the flailing beast. **"You two do something about the intruders."**

"Wait a minute..." Archer mutters while looking at the beast's sides and notices something rather _peculiar_ about them.

They look more _worn down_ then the rest of the coat, as if it was being pressed down on by _something_. And judging by the position of how the fur was creased,

Someone was _riding_ on it.

"But where could that phantom be-"

Images of Hector's watchtower flash into Archer's mind.

An _open_ window.

"Don't tell me..."

Odysseus then materializes his giant bow, strings the arrow back, and lets the lance-sized arrow fly towards ones of the windows.

The arrow breaks through the window, stopping the phantom in its tracks.

"WHAT THE HELL, ARCHER!?"

"THE WHOLE THING'S A DIVERSION!" Odysseus roared back. "THERE'S ONE MORE AND IT'S IN THE CASTLE INTERIORS!"

 **"Then it seems we have a plan."** Berserker then puts the titanic wolf into a _scorpion hold_ , causing the beast to _roar_ and _thrash_ out in _agony_.

Upon hearing their alpha's distressed cries, the wolves outside begins to _ram_ and _claw_ at the gates even _harder_.

 **"Archer, find and kill whoever infiltrated the castle."**

Archer was already making his way into the castle interiors.

 **"Lancer, there are sports javelins in the shed, use however many you wish as long as the wolves at the door are dead."**

"Aye aye, boss man." The Lancer then makes haste towards the shed, grabs a barrel of simple-looking pointed shafts, and makes his way towards the balcony overlooking the besieging pack.

Now it was just Berserker and the wolf.

Normally, he would have no problems dealing with such a beast, but several factors are currently holding him back.

One, he has to make sure that he doesn't get in Archer's way. Strong as he himself is, unnecessary chaos will benefit the intruder's stealthy break-in and inevitably kill master Illya in her exhausted state in ease.

Best to let the genius handle that one.

Two, the enemy's assault was a _three-way pincer attack_ , separating the three servants to different locations. Either one of them left their designated posts, then the enemy will immediately gain a huge advantage in an instant.

To make matters even _worse_ , Cerberus and Nemian Lion are still being repaired, and _no_ , they can only be used when they're at _100%_ condition. That and the fact that they also take _nearly forever_ to repair in the first place, even with the Einzbern's commandeered leylines.

Guess to show how costly are those two pseudo-phantasmal beasts really are. Next time he runs into that Saber in black, he's going _feed_ her to Hades's three-headed pet dog.

That or the armor-skinned lion. Either way will do.

And three, his current location.

The courtyard itself was spacious, that's for sure. But for _Hercules_ , he was basically a bull in a china shop.

He so much as let one _literal_ brick loose out of the wall, then the chances of the phantom in the castles benefiting from the chaos will _increase_. And should the phantom reunite with his mount, then an unknown factor will be put into play, causing even more problems.

In short, for the first time in this Grail War, Hercules is going to have to make complete use of his Mad Enhancement-freed brain of his to his fullest.

Put it simply, he's going to have to muscle his way through this, _carefully_.

Easier said then done, but hey, being a hero is hard work in the first place.

Cleaning up shit on the fields was harder then taming Cerberus, for sure.

With that in mind, Berserker then switches out his _scorpion hold_ to a _reverse headlock_.

 **"Now let's see if you can teeth and claw your way out of this, you mongrel."** Berserker's grip then tightens around the wolf's neck.

 **"You assume that you have me beat, _demigod_."**

Berserker hears an _ethereal_ voice whispering in his head. He then looks at the wolf's face,

... And there was a _toothy smile_ streaked across his maw.

 **"What's the matter, beefcake? Never heard of an animal talk to you before!?"**

Hercules then changes his _reverse headlock_ into a _suplex_ , driving the beast's head into the ground.

At that moment, the beast frees himself from the demigod's grip, hops away from the recovering Berserker, and readies itself to pounce once more.

 **"So the idiot bastard son of Zeus actually knows how to use his brain size of an acorn."** The wolf _smirked_.

 **"Just who are you then?"**

 **"Heheheheheh..."**

The beast _snickers_ as his maw was nodding up and down.

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The wolf then throws his head back while _"laughing"_. **"You really wish to know who I really am?"** The wolf then bares his teeth, showing a predatory bravado. **"Then hear ye, hear ye..."**

 **"... And _burn_ these words onto your very soul."**

The hair on the wolf's fur coat start to _spiral_ , _weave_ , and _spike_ into multiple _flame-coated tendrils_.

 **"I AM THE KING OF CURRUMPAW! THE ALPHA ABOVE ALL OTHER ALPHAS! THE VINDICATOR OF ALL OF MY FORGOTTEN KIN THAT ARE SLAIN FOR SPORT OF MAN! I AM THE ASPECT OF VENGEANCE: INDIFFERENCE! I AM THE SERVANT, _AVENGER_! I! AM! _LOBO_!"**

Once more, Lobo bellows out another _ghastly_ and _foreboding_ howl towards the nearly-full moon.

The wolves outside the castle and _everywhere else_ in the surrounding forest all follow suit to their new _alpha_.

 **"Tonight we dine on _gods_." **The Avenger beast then pounces on the demigod with his blade-like maws open wide.

Berserker then _ditches_ his stone weapon and meets the vengeful wolf's charge by grappling the beast into a _mandible claw_ hold.

 **"Not one paw shall be set onto the carpet of my master's castle."** The demigod then closes his arms around the beast's maw and throat.

The tendrils and teeth sink into the demigod's flesh and bone, but the demigod is _far_ from deterred.

 **"I will protect master Illya with all of my remaining lives."**

 **"That's fine."** The beast _telepathically_ snarked as his teeth and tendrils dug in _deeper_. **"There'll be plenty of you to chew on until then."**

Meanwhile, Lancer was sniping the empowered wolves with the javelins empowered by his _Projectile [Spear] A_ skill, making short work of the beasts.

But however, for every single wolf killed on the spot, _several_ more takes its place.

And no, his eyes are _not_ going bad from age.

Doesn't change the fact the wolves are starting to pile against the gates. Their collective weight starting to stress the gate's hinges off of its place, threatening to tear the door down.

There's only _one_ option left.

He jumps down where the wolves were behind the _failing_ gate.

"Welp, only _one_ way out..." He then materializes his true Noble Phantasm into his hand. "Archer's going to flay me alive for this, but hey, gotta be _through_."

He then inhales a breath of air, winds up his spear-arm, focuses his eye, and readies himself to either change the game to their favor, or make the _biggest mistake_ of his life, right after letting the _Trojan Horse_ into Troy.

 **"Durindana."** Hector then throws his Noble Phantasm towards the gate where the wolves are piling up against it.

A sonic boom is formed in front of Hector.

The gold-bladed javelin hits the gate.

The sheer velocity of the projectile melts a hole into the gate.

A _deafening_ explosion of shrapnel and wolves burst out from the castle entrance, killing every wolf within the 30-meter vicinity _dead_.

"Welp..." Hector then stretches his back. "... That went better than expected."

A _few_ snarls were heard outside of the now-obliterated gate.

"Tch, thought I missed a few..." He then plucks a stray javelin off of a dead wolf. "Alright..."

Hector then readies himself against the remaining wolves.

"Come and gets some, you damn mutts." With a roar, the King of Troy charges in toward the advancing remnant pack.

Inside the manor, Archer was running around the castle, trying to find the intruding phantom.

He then sees his arrow that was in the wall. Archer plucks it off of the wall and continues his hunt for the phantom.

"Sella! Leysritt!" Odysseus cried out towards the two maids.

"What is it?" Sella asks in a monotone voice.

"We have an intruder in the castle." Archer stated. "The intruder in question is presumably invisible and after our master's head as we speak."

"So what's your plan?" Sella asked.

"Leysritt, go to master's bedroom and make sure that you don't find her maimed. But whatever you do, should you open _anything_ , door, window, or even her bedroom drawer, close it _immediately_. Should you encounter the intruder by pure chance, keep the phantom away from her room and give no quarter."

"Done." The halberd-wielding maid then speeds off towards her mistress's room.

"Sella, I need you to come with me." Archer stated.

"For what?" She asked.

"Do you have any sort of liquid that's sticky, thick, or at least odorous? Like _paint_ or _grease_ or _anything_ that has a lots of color and a strong scent?"

"There's soy sauce in the kitchen." She states. "What for?"

"You also have starch?"

"Plenty." She responded.

"Good. Then I'll need your help." Archer then dashes toward the kitchen with Sella on his back.

Once the two enter the castle's kitchen, Odysseus then opens up all the cabinets and pulls out bottles of soy sauce and bags of potato starch. He then grabs a mixing bowl, dumps the whole bag of starch into it, and then pours soy sauce all over the molehill of white powder until it turns _dark brown_.

"Sella, I need you to mix this while I look for more ingredients." He ordered.

"Understood." The maid then grabs a whisk and beats the mixture.

Odysseus meanwhile, opens the kitchen's icebox, and grabs eggs and milk. He then heads where Sella is, cracks open the eggs and places the egg into the mixture. Once the egg is in, he then pours milk into the mixture.

"Just what are you making?" Sella asked.

"All part of the plan, now get back to stirring!" He ordered.

"Understood." She then resumes beating the discolored mixture.

Archer then proceeds to rummage through the cabinets to find anything else that would prove to be helpful.

His hand then grabs onto something, revealing a plastic bottle of _chili oil_.

He then opens the cap, heads over to the mixing bowl, and pours the condiment into the mixture.

"Odysseus-sama." Sella asked. "Are you trying to make _poison_?" She gestures to the _mutated_ slop of dark colors.

"No." He responded. "Something a bit more _practical_." He then dips his finger into the mix, sniffs the mixture, and feels the texture's stickiness. "Alright. It'll work."

He then hands the bowl to Sella. "Now whatever you do, don't drop-"

Sella's foot slips over a puddle of _chili oil_ , causing her to slip off her feet, let go of the bowl,

... And splatter it on _midair_?

Awkward silence fills the room.

The tin mixing bowl then clangs on the kitchen floor.

"Found him." Sella deadpanned.

"... Methinks that I might've forgotten to close the door." The King of Adventurers groaned.

The now-revealed/soiled figure then lets out a _shrill_ and _ethereal_ roar.

"GET DOWN!" Archer then tackles Sella away from the kitchen counter.

The kitchen counter then gets struck by _something_ , leaving a giant _gash_ on the wooden surface, splitting the whole table in two.

"FIND LEYSRITT! I'LL KEEP HIM DISTRACTED!"

"Understood!" The maid then dashes off towards her other sister counterpart.

Archer then sees the figure making a run for it, but the scent of his custom-cooked batter on his invisible form leaves behind a trail of a strong, sour stench.

Even if the figure managed to wipe the batter off of its invisible form, the odor left onto it will still _linger_.

And no, even if he decides to do something about the stench, then the phantom will be forced to prioritize between himself or its target, Archer's master.

For Odysseus, the phantom was now walking _nude_.

Archer then draws his short sword and and buckler from his belt.

 _"Judging by the gash and the distance the phantom attacked from, methinks that it's either wielding an edged weapon or has blade-like appendages on its person. Either way, the phantom seems like a close-combatant."_ He thought. _"Either way, the intruder can no longer hide, so that would mean one thing-"_

Archer then smells _something_.

He then hears _crackling_.

 _Fire_.

"SHIT!" Archer then races toward his master's room.

 _"That bastard has caught on that if it can't rid himself the smell, then it'll simply drown it's stench out by the choking the whole castle in smoke!"_ He then runs _faster_. _"Right now, I don't have any water of dirt on me, and everything in the castle interior is made of dusty cloth and wood. Not to mention, the phantom has already enough time to traverse the majority of the castle interiors, so he probably knows which areas in the castle are the most vulnerable to ignition. Not to mention, this place doesn't have a phone or even if they did, I doubt that this place has any phone towers nearby to call the firemen."_

Archer then runs into _two_ options.

A) Waste his time trying to find every fireplace and give the phantom _more time_ to search and kill his master.

B) Take master Illya and make a run for it, but at the cost of playing it close to the phantom's clutches, risking his own master to act essentially as _bait_.

His mind races as he spots more smoke rising from the study's door.

Archer bursts in, seeing the whole room in flames.

Option B) was now an _inevitability_.

He then dashes toward his master's room. Along the way, he runs into Sella.

"Odysseus-sama?" Sella stated. "What are you doing here?"

"Master's room, what else?"

"But I thought you were after the phantom." She retorted.

"Apparently, that bastard is either smart of insane enough to set the whole place ablaze." Archer retorted. "I checked the study, the whole place looks like if Hades took a shit on it after a bad dinner."

"Meaning?"

"JUST RUN!" The two then dash toward Illya's room.

"Leysritt!" Sella exclaimed as she _broke_ down the bedroom's door off of its hinges.

"Mmmmm..." Illya grumbled as she was roused from her slumber. "... What's going on-"

"GET DOWN!" Archer then shields his master with his buckler, sending _sparks_ flying. "YOU TWO! GET ILLYA THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"UNDERSTOOD!" Both Sella and Leysritt then grab her off her bed and dash out before the phantom's invisible weapon hits the wall next to the fleeing party, leaving a gash on the room's wallpaper.

"Now it's just you and me, phantom." Archer then readies himself for close combat.

 **"** _ **Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen**_ **."** A deep, _haunting_ voice echoed in Archer's head.

The phantom then reveals its true self.

A tall and broad figure with a beat-up longcoat, a murky-looking 18th century soldier's garb under it, a pair of blackish-brown pair of gloves covering its hands, a pair of faded-out bluish pants with a pair of iron-soled leather boots on its legs, and a worn-out red scarf-

... Around a neck _lacking_ a head.

"Just who are you, _monster_?"

 **"... heh..."**

 **"GEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

A booming, _ethereal_ laughter echoes in Odysseus's head, as if the headless assailant was communicating with him _telepathically_.

Something that only a mage and its associates can do, and _only_ to each other.

Yet somehow, the headless phantom is doing that with him, as if he's _intruding_ into Archer's mind.

 **" _'Just who are you?'_ That's what you ask? Hilarious, because that's what _all_ of my previous victims said after I butchered them like** _ **S** **chweine**_ **.** **"**

The fires inside the castle then reach into Illya's room.

 **"But since I'm a civil person, I'll be nice and tell you... if you're willing to tell me yours."**

"AND WHY SHOULD I, MONSTER!?" Archer roared out. "WHY NOW ARE YOU DEMANDING HONORABLE COMBAT NOW AFTER THE STUNT YOU'VE PULLED SINCE YOU BROKE IN!?"

 **"If you don't, then I'll simply ignore you, and kill the three women making a run for it. And for the record, I was _holding back_ on you a while back, out of _pity_." **The voice _boomed_. **"That and you being my only distraction, so you either make it quick or you piss me off and I hunt them down for their pretty little heads."**

 **"And hey, who knows. I might _replace_ my missing head with that _little girl's own_."**

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Odysseus then attacks the headless soldier.

The headless man then pulls a _monstrous-looking_ harvesting sickle out of the wall that it was stuck onto, swings it towards him, meeting his steel with Archer's own.

"So, judging by your weapon and your lack of a head, I'm assuming that you're _Dullahan_ , the _Fae of Death_ in Irish Folklore then?" Archer coolly stated while pushing his sword against the assailant's sickle.

 **"BZZT! Try again."** The headless man then delivers a swift kick onto Odysseus's stomach, knocking him over.

The headless man then jumps up with his blade over his non-existent head.

Odysseus rolls out of the way right before the business end of the blade can meet his face.

"You wish to know mine then?" Archer heaved out within the smoke.

 **"I am a undead man of my word. Do go on."**

"Then remember me, for I shall be your end." Archer then readies himself into a fighting stance. "I'm the servant, Archer. Thy name is Odysseus, King of Adventurers!"

 **"Then sear thy words into your memories..."** The headless figure then poses _menacingly_.

 **"I am one of the many nameless soldiers that fought in a war for fool's riches and paid a fool's price for it. I am the specter that haunts the long-dead battlefield of the Western Hemisphere. I am the phantom that rides dusk to dawn in search for my missing head. I am the Aspect of Vengeance: Indifference. I am the servant, _Avenger_. I have no name, but feel free to call me by my _profession_."**

"Soldier? Western Hemisphere? Headless?" Archer thought out loud. "You don't mean-"

 **"Please."** The headless figure _bowed_ with his sickle in his right hand. **"Call me _Hessian_."**

 **"Now give me thy head."**

The two figures in the growing flames both let out a roar, with the clash of steel following shortly.

Outside of the castle interiors, Sella, Leysritt, and Illya were hurrying towards Hector, surrounded by numerous dead wolves, smoking a cigarette while sitting on the stone pavement.

"Sorry." The Lancer spoke out towards the little girl. "There were more of them then I thought."

"Well." The little albino girl looks around. "At least they're all dead-"

A _snarl_ was heard behind her.

The girl turns around to see a _wolf_ pounce upon her, with teeth open and eyes on her throat.

All of her joints and limbs go _numb_ and _cold_.

"Milady!" At that exact moment, Leysritt swings her _massive_ halberd, cleaving the wolf in _two_ , killing it dead, but spraying blood all over Illya's frozen expression of fear.

"Shit." Hector cursed as he got up and hastily killed his smoke under his heel. "That's what I get for sitting on my ass..."

"Lady Illya!" Sella spoke to her _trembling_ young mistress.

"... wolves..." She whimpered out.

"Wolves?" Lancer exclaimed.

Then the memories of her stating the circumstances behind Hercules's premature summoning sparks into his memory.

"Beasts of the forest..." He muttered. "Well shit, of course she would develop severe _cynophobia_ over her years living here all alone..." Hector cursed himself for not noticing such an obvious fact.

The girl then turns her head towards Hector, with tears streaming down her empty eyes.

"... Papa?" She then reaches out towards Lancer.

"Oh hell, she's already mentally regressing." Hector then picks up the _nearly-broken_ Illya into her arms. "It's alright. It's alright." He whispered. "I'm here for you."

"PAPA!" Illya then breaks down into tears as she then tightly embraces the King of Troy.

"If we survive this war, may the gods have mercy to a _daemon_ of a kin that did this to her." Hector vowed _quietly_.

"Because _I_ shall not." He then offhandedly kicks up a loose javelin to another stray mongrel behind him, killing it dead.

At the courtyard, Hercules was wrestling Lobo.

The two, despite one being a Greek demigod and the other being well, a _wolf_ , the two were _evenly matched_.

 **"My gods you take an eternity to choke."** Hercules stated while having the wolf's head in a _headlock_.

 **"And you're too dumb to realize that the whole place around you is on _fire_."**

Hercules then takes a look around the courtyard, sees that the surrounding complex is smoking through the windows, and then just realizes that he's unknowingly _loosened_ his grip.

The freed Lobo then breaks through the smokey window, pawing through the burning building.

At a moment's notice, Hercules then breaks through the brick wall, cutting off the wolf's passage.

The wolf Avenger just simply jumps over the demigod, using his head as a springboard.

Hercules then gives chase. Door through door, wall through wall, the Greek Berserker chases after the wolf.

 **"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DAMN MONGREL-"**

Hercules is then cut off by _Odysseus_ flying onto the side of his head, stopping the Archer dead after he lands his whole body onto his face.

 **"Are you well?"** The Berserker asked the dazed Archer slung over his shoulder.

"Could've gone better..." The Archer groaned.

 **"Trust me buddy."** An _ethereal_ voice _boomed_ out of the hole. **"It's about to get even _worse_."**

Out of the opening, the _wolf_ and a _headless figure_ emerge from the _roaring_ inferno.

 **"Explain."** Berserker boomed.

"Nameless German mercenary. Can turn invisible. Tried to unleash my Noble Phantasm, but he just kept on wailing at me before I could state its true name, let alone use it."

 **"Hey partner, how about a tag-team?"** The headless man suggested to the wolf.

 **"I wouldn't, but the beefcake over there has been proven rather hard to kill."** The beast growled. **"Also, call me partner one more time, and I'll devour you _whole_ like I did to your horse."**

 **"Love you too."** The headless man then mounts the giant wolf's back.

After the two combine, their mana signatures _skyrocket_.

 **"Is it just me, or are they now stronger than _me_?"**

"The amount of mana exuding from them..." Archer mumbled. "... It's almost like if they became a _phantasmal beast_."

 _Countless_ pointed tendrils s _prout_ out of both the _wolf's fur_ and the headless man's _scarf_ and _coattails_.

The two ethereal voices boomed in the two's heads, both saying the _same thing_ at the _same time_.

 **"** **RUN."**

The two Greek heroes don't even hesitate.

The amount of energy exuded from the Hessian and Lobo was enough to level an _entire forest_ , and more than enough to _eat_ through Hercules's remaining lives.

The headless rider and his ethereal beast then _charge_.

 **" _Frieren Scharfrichter:_** **Execution of the Far-Away One."**

 _Death_ comes as the moon rises.

"RUN!" Hercules with Odysseus in tow race against _Death_.

 **"** ** _Du kannst den Tod nicht überrennen_!"**

Walls, pavement, furniture, tapestry, wood, gold, marble and stone alike were ripped to _shreds_ at their wake.

Realizing that the two cannot be stopped, even if Hercules sacrifices _all_ of his remaining lives. Which then leaves only one option.

He secures his grip on Odysseus around his shoulder, runs faster, _rams_ over the castle's main entrance, picks up Hector, Leysritt, Sella, and master Illya over his other shoulder, and runs _headfirst_ through the thick groves of the Einzbern Forest, reducing tree after tree to _splinters_ , with Hessian and Lobo reducing _everything else_ to _nothing_ at their wake.

 **"EVERYONE HOLD ON TIGHT!"**

"... Papa?" Illya mumbled. "Where are we-"

"DON'T LOOK ILLYA-"

 _Too late._

The albino girl sees the wolf and a headless man with a sickle coming towards _her_ like _Death Incarnate_.

The girl then starts screaming and sobbing _uncontrollably_.

"MASTER! MASTER!" Hector roared out as he tried to comfort the girl. "IT'LL BE ALRIGHT! WE'RE HERE FOR YOU!"

"BUT WHAT IF I LOSE ALL OF YOU!?" Illya cried out. "WHAT IF YOU ALL DISAPPEAR ON ME LIKE KIRITSUGU AND MOTHER DID!?"

"WHAT IF THAT MONSTER KILLS ME!?"

"We won't."

The girl _stops_ sobbing.

"We're all going to live."

She then gulps while sniffing her tears and snot with her nightgown.

 **"Master."**

She then turns to Hercules, carrying all of them around his arms.

 **"Do it."**

Illya nods.

"By the first Command Seal, I order you Hercules."

The red mark on her left hand begins to glow.

"Unleash your _Mad Enhancement_."

The Berserker then begins to run even _faster_ as he then lets out a _quaking_ roar.

 **"I wIlL nOt LeT aNyOnE dIe!"**

The six of them burst out of the clearing of the forest, with _Death_ itself still hot on their heels.

"WE'RE NOT NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" Illya cried out.

Hercules lets out another _quaking_ roar.

He then begins to run even _faster_ , with Death becoming smaller in Illya's eyes.

"EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES!" Odysseus _roars_ out. "METHINKS THAT BERSERKER IS ABOUT TO BREAK THE SOUND BARRIER!"

The Greek demigod then runs _even faster_ , leaving behind a sonic boom.

Buildings, cars, lamps, roads, and walls blurred by as the Greek demigod speeds past the world around them.

The Berserker keeps running and running until Death itself was _no more_ in Illya's eyes.

The demigod then falls to his knees in the field of grass, letting go of his passengers.

"W-we're alive..." Illya whimpered out.

"... See?" Hector sighs out. "I told you so, didn't I?"

The girl then jumps to his arms.

"Thank you..." She sobbed in his arms.

"Don't thank me master." He then looks at the downed demigod.

"Thank him."

Meanwhile, the rider and the wolf were in the middle of Mount Miyama, confused.

 **"Did beefcake managed to outrun us?"** Lobo spoke out in a dumbfounded tone.

 **"If I said yes, would you get mad?"** The Hessian replied.

 **"... I'm too baffled to get mad right now."** The wolf groaned.

The two then look around their currently _unfamiliar_ surroundings.

 **"... You wanna go kill a few more people to get the edge off?"** The Hessian asked his partner.

 **"To hell with that."** Lobo growled out. **"I'm stress-eating every living being I can find before midnight around this stinkin' town."**

 **"Attaboy."** The headless man then strokes and ruffles the wolf's neck.

 **"... I'll let you off with that one, but only _one_ time, got it!?" **The wolf speaks while his tail was _wagging_ side to side.

The two then turn invisible as they search for their next prey.

 **(McRemitz Residence, Fuyuki, 1:07 AM)**

In the room, a lone bed was housing three _naked_ bodies under its sheets.

The short-haired woman is then about to climax to another woman fingering her vagina and french-kissing her _furiously_ with a man pounding her ass with his boner.

With one, final, and _euphoric_ moan, the lady then flops onto her bed after the two let her go from their clutches, completely spent.

"Congratulations Bazett." The reddish-violet-haired woman breathed out. "You've managed to beat your record of _one minute_ to _three hours_."

"No." Bazett heaved out. "Thank _you_ for finishing the temple around my house. Now we have a safe spot to fall back on should things go south."

"Heh." The man with blue hair stated. "With four Sabers out there, I wouldn't count on my life to running into them again."

"That reminds me, Cu." The reddish-violet-hair woman then _grasps_ onto the blue-haired man's _still-erect cock_. "There's one _saber_ here still standing."

"Oh gods, not again-"

The reddish-violet-haired woman's pussy then devours Cu's _nine-inch_ shaft _whole_.

"Scahatch, I'll be at the kitchen." Bazett says to the woman at the top on the man as she closes the door behind her.

As she heads to the kitchen sink for a glass of water, she then hears the two Irish heroes... _conversing_.

 _"Come on hound! We're going to train your Battle Continuation A to an EX!"_

 _"Disengage C! Disengage C!"_

 _"Sorry, but you ain't going to protect your arrow with that pansy-ass safe word of yours!"_

She then pours water into her glass while _girly scream_ was heard behind her bedroom door. Bazett then looks out the window and sees a patch blue light being emitted from a distance.

"Hmm. Are lights suppose to glow like that?" Bazett muttered. "Now that I think about it, what's taking my familiars so long? I thought I recalled about several hours ago-"

A _sharp_ tinge pain stings from her ass to spine while she tries to sit down.

"Oww..."

 **(Ryuudou Temple Mountain Gate Staircase, Mount Enzou, 1:19 AM)**

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Medea yelled out while she keeps throwing _squirrels_ at the rampaging skeletal, centipedeal, skull-teethed, and brainwashed dragon.

On where did these squirrels come from, she really doesn't care.

The only things on her mind was making sure that her Soichirou-sama was still alive and the fact that the forest around them was on _blue fire_.

When the war is over and she gets the Grail, the first thing she's going to do after she stays in the mortal world is to attend therapy before the wedding.

While that was happening all around Medea, Lu Bu snaps his steeds bridle once more, making the crimson horse gallop even faster.

Medea then looks behind her, still seeing the rampaging Ladon baring towards them.

An arrow of bone grazes Caster's cheek.

Okay, they're not out of the woods just yet, figurative and literal. Now her turned-Dragon Bone Familiars have now caught up with her.

"So master." Lancer spoke out.

"Make it quick." Medea stated.

"Where are we going?"

Silence.

"... Please don't tell me that you _haven't_ planned that far ahead."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM A GENERAL WHO BACKSTABBED EVERY SINGLE ALLY THAT HE HAD AT ANY GIVEN OPPORTUNE MOMENT!"

"In my defense, I was more of an _overglorified mercenary_ then a leader of an army." The Lancer retorted. "Also, that argument was dead by the time I was summoned as a _Lancer_."

"Meaning?"

"If I was in my _Berserker_ class, I would've killed _all_ of you at a moment's notice, command seals be damned." Lu Bu answered. "And yes, I still retain _all_ of technique and skill as with my Lancer counterpart, but without the restraint called _'sanity'_."

"... Withdrawn." Caster grumbles.

She then summons her staff and begins firing True Magic at the rampaging reanimated dragon with what little stamina that she had left.

"Wait a minute..." Caster mumbled. "Lu Bu, why the air around us getting even _hotter_?"

A flash of azure _flames_ shines on Medea's eyes.

She then sees the male Avenger on top of Red Hare's head.

 **"Sup."** Edmund Dantes then swings his flame-covered kick to Lu Bu.

Lancer intercepts the kick with the shaft of his halberd.

In Avenger's hand then forms a _ball_ of blue fire.

Medea then encases his hand with a giant block of ice, causing his fire in his hand to be snuffed out, and losing balance on the horse's head, causing him to slip off the horse's head and his face gets _trampled_ by Red Hare's hooves.

The passengers on Red Hare then feel a _bump_ on their ride.

The whole horse with everyone on it goes flying off of the stairs.

The fallen passengers then proceed to _roll_ the rest of the way down.

In desperation, Medea hugs Kuzuki's body in order to shield his body with her own.

Then the feeling of cold, hard, and sharp stone cut into her skin and bone, as all of them roll down the stairway, for the next _minute_ or so.

Once they reach the bottom of the stairs and onto the asphalt, Medea tries to get up, but her arms and legs were too damaged to support her own weight.

Worst of all, she doesn't have enough mana to use her _Argon Coin_ skill, meaning that they can't _heal_.

She then hears the rumbling footsteps of her Ladon approaching, with her fading vision seeing Lancer carrying Assassin over his shoulder, but even with his Battle Continuation A, he was _barely_ in fighting shape, let alone able-bodied enough to take on a _pseudo-phantasmal_.

"Well, at least the man is dead-"

She then sees the male Avenger, glowing in his _unholy_ blue radiance of fire and lightning, no worse for wear, _maybe_ except for a hoofmark stamped onto his face and a bleeding nose.

 **"Hey bitch."** Edmund growled. He then points to his _bleeding_ nose. **"You're gonna pay for that."**

"Lancer, is Assassin awake?"

"After having his Noble Phantasm dodged _repeatedly_ by him over there?" The Chinese general snarked with his finger pointed to the man on fire. "I don't he even _wants_ to."

Yep.

They're _screwed_.

Especially now that Ladon is now coming down to the bottom, snapping with its exactly _6400_ teeth in its unholy maws, ready to tear their flesh and bone to _paste_.

She then tightly hugs her lover.

"Soichiro-sama..." She whimpered out as she closed her eyes, ready to go with her lover to the afterlife.

Lu Bu then readies his Noble Phantasm, _God Force: Sky Piercer,_ ready to die fighting on his now- _limping_ Red Hare, ready to follow its master to the depths of hell.

"BRING IT ON!" Lu Bu _roared_ out. The large horse then lets out a loud bray of _defiance_ against the dragon.

Before the warrior can charge at the dragon, _two figures_ appear before Lancer.

A man with a katana in flowing black and red robes and an armored woman in white with a banner stands before the Avenger and the dragon.

Both of the man's arms then start glowing in purple and yellow lights.

 **" _Twin Arm: Big Crunch_!"** A black projectile is fired from the man's arms as it flies toward the dragon while the Avenger jumps out of its way.

The projectile _stops_ right in front of the reanimated dragon.

The black ball then starts to form into a _vacuum_.

The dragon is then disassembled piece by piece as the _black hole_ devours the beast from the inside out.

In a matter of moments, Ladon was now no more.

Medea opens her eyes, only to Ladon now gone and two _unfamiliar_ figures stand in front of her.

The one in the armor then hands a ring of keys to the Caster on the floor.

"There's a safe house by the docks with IV equipment in it." A female voice stated. "Head over there and recover.

"Who are you?" The Caster mumbled.

"It matters not." The voice stated. "Now go."

Lancer then picks up Medea and Soichiro over his other shoulder as he and his faction make a run for the docks.

"Well..." Medea grumbled. "So much for dying fighting..."

"Hey, I'm no stranger to running." The Lancer responded. "If there's a glimmer of hope, then I either run towards it or if it belongs to my foe, then I take it before they could."

"Heh." The Caster scoffed. "You can be a goddamn hypocrite sometimes, right?"

"I like fighting as much as this guy on my left shoulder, but I also happen to like living to fight another day." Lancer retorted. "More is good, right?"

" _The Art of War_?" She quipped.

"Mandatory, by the way."

She chuckles slightly. "I'm glad that you're on my side."

"Everyone is." The Lancer then picks up the pace as he jumps from building to building.

Meanwhile, the two unknown figures confront the lone Avenger in the blue flames.

 **"So."** The lone Avenger stated. **"Just who the fuck are you two?"**

"Just think of as the referees of this war." The man with the katana stated. "And coincidentally, you and your friend up there happened to be... _unwanted interlopers_."

 **"Peh."** Edmund scoffed. **"Normally, I would ignore the two of you and go after the ones who are heading to the docks, but you guys had to come and kill the mood."** The man then snaps his fingers, petering out _all_ of the conflagration surrounding them, leaving behind only charred remnants of the trees that once stood tall in the mountains, now _lifeless_ black husks.

 _"Jalter."_ He called out to his partner-in-crime telepathically. _"We've got more trouble at the door and they seemed to have taken a very special interest in us."_

 _"Meaning?"_ The female Avenger responded in an _unamused_ tone.

The Avenger then turns toward the two figures standing before him, and flips them off.

 **" _Au revior_ , motherfuckers."** The man then _ignites_ into a column of blue hellfire and disappears.

"So..." The man in the red and black robes sheathes his katana. "We should probably go before we get detained."

"Agreed." The two then make themselves scarce upon hearing _multiple_ sirens blaring in the distance.

 **(Emiya Residence, Fuyuki, 6:48 AM)**

Another morning for the Emiya Residence.

Shirou wakes up from slumber, contorts his limbs out of the bramble of the four Saber's limbs in the futon, make his way to the bathroom, wash himself up, dress up into his school uniform, prepare breakfast for the whole household, and turn on the TV for the morning news.

 _He honestly wished he hadn't done the last part._

 **"We are now reporting live on the coverage of the aftermath of the Mount Enzou forest fire. Reports state that the fires occurred around 1:00 AM at the earliest, and approximately killing _22_ people, leaving one in critical condition. Experts state that the cause of the fire is currently unknown, but speculations do lean toward a possible profane tank explosion-"**

Shirou tries to turn off the TV. He instead mashed the volume button, making the reports echo in his ears and the whole household louder and _louder_.

"SHIROU!" An adult female voice cried out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-"

Taiga Fujimura then sees Shirou on his knees with the TV remote around his hand, mashing the volume button with a broken expression on his face.

The picture of _Issei's_ face shows up under the _"deceased"_ list, followed by the other residents of the Ryuudou Temple.

"I-I-Issei..." The youth muttered with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Morning Shirou-" Nero appears in the living room only to see Shirou _crying_ in front of the TV.

The rest of the Sabers follow suit, followed up by Sakura and her Rider.

"Senpai, what's going on-" Sakura, along with the others in the room, see the report.

The whole household goes _deathly_ quiet.

 _"Horrible..."_ They all thought

 **"We've now just received a report of over _48_ confirmed casualties of last night's serial break-in murders-"**

 **(Houmurahara Academy, Fuyuki, 7:42 AM)**

There were _less_ people walking into the gates of Houmurahara Academy.

The whole atmosphere was heavy and cold, as if it was, and _is_ , a _funeral_.

Shirou and Sakura were walking to school together, and along the way, the two meet up with Rin.

"Morning." Shirou spoke in a glum tone.

"Hey." The pigtailed girl spoke out. "You've seen the news?"

Shirou just ignores Rin's question and walks through the gates.

"Take care of yourselves, you hear?" The police officer by the gate told the redheaded youth.

"I'm sorry." Sakura stated. "It was a... _rough_ morning."

"I would say _'no shit'_ , but it's too soon." Rin then heads into the gates with Sakura behind her.

While the remaining students were entering the school, Shirou's, Sakura's, and Rin's servants were all in their spirit forms, keeping watch over their masters on the school roof, making sure that they don't end up as _dog food_.

Amidst the rooftops, the servants were conversing among themselves.

"So..." Nero grumbled halfheartedly. "This is not exactly how I would first meet Rome's first emperor in this war."

"I wish that it could've happened under more... _sunny_ circumstances." He then looks up to the bleak-looking late-September skies.

"This is outrageous!" Saber exclaimed. "The Holy Grail War was supposed to be an honorable competition between mages! Not an indiscriminate slaughter and environmental destruction!"

"I would point out all the holes in that statement, but due to the current circumstances, I'm no place to argue." The red Archer grumbled while leaning against the rail fence.

"Peh. Who gives a shit?" Alter scoffed. "It's _war_ , after all. As long as I get to kill some poor bastards, _especially_ that Chinese Lancer that humiliated me last week, then I've nothing to complain about."

Awkward silence then fills the roof.

"Well..." Lily then tries to break the ice. "Rider at least has her bounded field up and ready to go. And we also have not one, but _two_ ace snipers!" The white Saber beamed. "As long as we're around, our masters won't be harmed in the slightest!"

"I aim to please, madam." Simo then tips his fur cap from his post.

"Well, can't be too safe." Rider stated from the top of the school's old water tower.

"Wait, I've heard that you had an Assassin with you." Caesar stated. "Where is the other servant?"

"Sakura and her had a... _falling out_." She stated in an embarrassed tone. "And it was after that she saved Sakura's life from that monster, and things took a turn for the weird after she used one Command Seal to prohibit Assassin from attacking Shirou directly."

All of the servants on the rooftop mumble in agreement.

"I mean, it's like her for her to dedicate her whole being to that boy above all else, but still-"

"No no no." Rider is then cut off by Nero. "I get you."

"Get what?"

"That Assassin is in _love_ with your master, Sakura."

Rider's face then turns _gray_ from her scales growing out of her cheeks.

"Hell hath no fury like a maiden scorned..." Nero mused. "I'd say, if our Shirou runs into her without us, I don't think that she'll be kind enough to deliver him a swift end."

The red Archer leaning against the rail fencing tries to _gag_ a chuckle.

"Is something funny, Archer?" Caesar asks Archer.

"Sorry." The red Archer choked out. "I just noticed the hilarity of a ladies man like that boy down there eventually attracting a _yandere_."

Nobody even makes a sound to Archer's statement.

"Dude." Alter spoke out. "Not cool."

The red Archer just grumbles and goes back to being aloof.

"Regardless." Saber catches everyone else's attention. "Our duties as servants still remain the same. And that is to protect out masters and guide them to their victory. So until this whole mess is over and done with, the temporary alliance will be in effect. Not one of our own masters will be found killed. Understood?"

All the servants on the rooftop nod in agreement.

Meanwhile in the classroom, Shirou was sitting on his desk surrounded by various other desks placed with flower pots.

First was Shinji Matou, whom he himself was responsible for.

Then came Issei Ryuudou, who was reported to die in a forest fire last night.

After that, various other students that he never got to learn their names, and wishes that did.

So that the pain inside his chest would _stop_.

To summarize, Class 2-C was now nearly _half_ of its original seat count.

On the front podium, Fuji-nee, now Fujimura-sensei, was standing there with a solemn expression on her face, ready to give her condolences.

Outside of the school gates, a man in a black trenchcoat and fedora was approaching the school.

The man in black was stopped by the officer outside of the gate.

"Um, excuse me sir, school grounds are only accessible to authorized staff-"

The officer's mouth was then gagged by a barrel of a _Luger_.

Bang.

 _Gunfire_ echoes in the wind as the officer is shot dead.

He then approaches the locked gates.

The man then shoot the lock loose with his gun.

He then slides the gate _open_.

The man's trenchcoat then transforms into a beige officer's outfit with knee-high combat boots, a belt holding his pistol, his fedora transforms into a _commissar cap_ with an emblem of a brass eagle at the center, and the most glaring of all, a red armband emblazoned with a _black swastika_ at the center of a white circle.

 **"Sieg heil."**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **Author's notes: I might have an unhealthy obsession with fire.**

 **So here's _my_ premise of Avenger's role in the Grail War.**

 **Their role in this war is to serve as PKs (Player Killers). In other words, they prioritize on going after the masters rather then the servants. Should the servants prove to be enough trouble, then the said servant becomes their focus.**

 **Not that they care about going after the masters exclusively, but they don't care about the collateral damage that they might cause.**

 **Each Avenger has their own _specializations_ on PK-ing.**

 **Jalter (Injustice): All-around bruiser and eats through Servant's Endurance stats like a fat kid through a cookie store ("NOW I WANT COOKIES!"- Mr. Torque, Borderlands 2).**

 **Edmund Dantes (Betrayal): Can literally outspeed any servant that tries to run like a comet hopped up on 10 pounds of cocaine (Implied to dodge Assassin/Sasaki Koujiro's Tsubame Gaeshi in the previous chapter, _repeatedly_ ).**

 **Hessian & Lobo (Indifference): Ambush attacker and numerical superiority (Gave Lobo Animal Communication [Alpha] A+; automatically becomes pack leader to all nearby animals by asserting his dominance and grants them a boost in power enough to kill mages, but strong enough to only _distract_ servants) respectively.**

 **Adolf Hitler (Spite): Soon to be revealed.**

 **Angra Mainyu: Being a complete dick.**

 **Simply put, the masters have the biggest aggro and it also helps that they just cause wanton destruction rather then focus on winning the war.**

 **Basically, make sure _nobody_ wins the war while stacking up many bodies as possible.**

 **So now, the recap:**

 **Civilian casualties in the Fifth Grail War begin to _skyrocket_ ever since the advent of Avengers.**

 **Both Illya's and Medea's factions are running for their lives after their respective Avengers destroy their base of operations.**

 **Illya is revealed to have a really bad case of _cynophobia_ , to the point where upon seeing one, she begins to mentally regress back to her 8-year-old self.**

 **Hercules then takes the five others and _marathons_ from the Einzbern Forest all the way to god-knows-where-in-Fuyuki.**

 **Medea doesn't think through the escape plan beyond "get the hell out of the burning temple".**

 **Rulers intercept Edmund Dantes. Avenger ragequits and gets the hell out.**

 **Avenger Hitler is about to go _Columbine_ on Houmurahara Academy for shits and giggles.**

 **And Bazett's anal virginity was taken by Lancer.**

 **Hypothetical** **voices time (for funsies):**

 **Avenger/Hessian & ****Lobo: Ryota Takeuchi (JPN) (F/GO Voice), Ian Sinclair (ENG)**

 **Caster/Scahatch: Mamiko Noto (JPN) (F/GO Voice), Abby Trott (ENG)**

 **Avenger/ Adolf Hitler: Mugihito (JPN), Lex Lang (ENG)**

 **So, what do you guys think about this chapter?**

 **And on a side note, who here speaks German? Or any other languages? I really prefer _not_ to have to use Google Translate if I go bilingual again.**

 **Leave a comment or a review, for I like to know what my audience is thinking.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pyromania Part 3

**Before we start, as always, time for me to respond to the latest comments from my readers.**

 **Keep em comin' folks.**

 **To _Ultimate Warrior of Zera_ : Oh he knows.**

 **And that him dying in the first place is what he considers his "biggest mistake".**

 **I'm trying to portray him as some sort of a substitute father-figure for Illya.**

 **Imprinting?**

 **... Maybe.**

 **To** _ **Dabrikishaw**_ **: Why thank you! I was also having the same idea back in my previous iteration but too many ideas led to my brain collapsing under its on weight.**

 **As for trivia, prepare for a _shitload_ of Nasuverse mythology gags.**

 **And possibly other references to other anime or manga.**

 **Because I'm trash.**

 **To** ** _Giuseppe_ : Battle Continuation A (formerly), Battle Continuation EX (post-coitus).**

 **Cu's balls are now blue as his spandex.**

 **(Houmurahara Academy, Fuyuki, 8:24 AM)**

"Everyone." Fujimura-sensei spoke in a solemn tone. "Over the past week, we've lost half of our students in our classroom, and over a tenth of our students in this school have passed."

Shirou was listening to every word that her now-deathly serious guardian, wearing a black suit as if she's attending a funeral.

"I have no such way to remedy such tragedy, but the only thing that I could say is that I pray that the same doesn't happen to anyone else, and that I advise you all to keep yourselves safe by walking in a group, and make sure that you're near an adult that you can trust, like a parent or a police officer."

The whole class then hears and echo of a _gunfire_ from the school entrance.

"EVERYONE! GET DOWN AND DUCK!" The whole class then ducks their heads under the windows. Fujimura-sensei then dials 110 on her cell phone.

At the same time, the servants on the rooftop hear the gunfire that came from the school gate.

"Wait..." Assassin breathed out while tightening his grip on his _Mosin-Nagant_ M28. "I heard _gunfire_."

Every servant on the rooftop immediately go into their combat forms.

Assassin then looks through his iron sights, and sees a man with a toothbrush mustache and an officer's cap emblazoned with an eagle at the center.

 **"Hitler."** The sniper breathed out.

Sound dies on the rooftop.

For everyone on the rooftop, all they saw was an unknown servant shooting a man in his mouth with his gun. The majority know not of his name, but that did not change the fact that _danger_ and _unadulterated malice_ was radiating off of the servant's mana signature.

For Assassin himself, he'd never seen the man himself, but the tales of his infamy and cruelty reached far and wide, to the point where the _Red Army_ , the very same force that tried to take his home and claim it as their own, considered him a _threat_.

And right now, he sees the dwarf of a man in his iron sights, and he won't even hesitate in his next shot.

The winter sniper then pulls the trigger, letting the bullet fly towards the Fuhrer's skull.

An _unknown figure_ intercepts the bullet, taking the 9 mm. to the skull for the Fuhrer, disappearing post-mortem.

"SHIT!" Assassin then pulls back the bolt handle, dropping the empty shell and loading another round from his magazine. "RIDER! THE BOUNDED FIELD!"

Rider then activates her Blood Fort Andromeda, forming a blood-red dome of mana, encasing everyone within the school grounds, including the Fuhrer and the servants.

Now their team has the home field advantage.

Simo then looks down on his iron sights upon the Fuhrer, only to see him _smiling_.

Then the whole world within the bounded field then _transforms_.

Into something _familiar_.

Into something _horrific_.

 **"Blitzkrieg."**

The bounded field's interior then transforms into a world filled with bombed-out buildings, ash-gray earth, corpses splayed everywhere, and the whole scenery being ripped out of a nightmare straight out of _Hell_.

"Rider!" The red Archer yelled out. "What's going on with the bounded field?"

"I don't know!" She responded. "It's still there, but it feels like it's been completely _assimilated_ by something else!"

"You mean like a Reality Marble?" Simo pointed out.

"It feels like so, but the nature of this so-called Reality Marble seems almost... _parasitic_ in nature. As if it's feeding off of my Blood Fort in order to sustain itself."

"Then shut it off!" Alter pointed out.

"..."

"Rider?" Saber spoke out.

"I can't turn it off."

The whole group goes into stunned silence.

"WHAT!?" They all yelled out while a rumbling sound was heard from the distance.

Out of the cloud of dust, Simo then sees several _Panzer VI_ Tiger Tanks on the ground, a dozen _Heinkel He 177_ Griffin Bombers in the air, and a thousand soldiers- _nay_.

A thousand _wraiths_ , all of them wielding _Panzerfausts_ , MP 40s, MG 42s, _Mauser_ C96s, and hatchets on them, each single phantom being an army by itself, and to reiterate, a _thousand_ of them, all marching in unison, towards the school.

And those were the _standard-issue rank and file grunts_.

A few of them were _dual-wielding_ _Soulothurn_ S-18/1000 _anti-tank rifles_ with a _dozen_ _Panzerfausts_ strapped on their backs, a few were carrying around flamethrowers and fire axes, and there was one soldier riding on a _nightmare_ , wielding a German standard on one hand and a massive scythe on the other.

The only thing that the soldiers had in common were the fact that all of them were wearing gas masks and steel helmets with a golden eagle emblem on its side, and all of them had the same red armband that their leader was wearing.

In short, "overkill" was a goddamn _lie_.

The unknown servant in front of them wants everyone in the school _dead_.

 _Thoroughly_.

" ** _Ferer_**." On Hitler's command, the tanks then fire their shells from their main guns, all of them pointed towards the school.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Archer then jumps down from the roof and in front of the shells' trajectory.

He then raises his right hand.

An energy shield that is reminiscent of a blooming pink flower was formed in front of the school.

" _Rho Aias_!" The shield then takes the blows, protecting the school from the oncoming onslaught.

The _deafening_ sounds of explosions echo in everyone's ears, both inside and outside of school.

 _"HOLY SHIT!" "WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON OUT THERE!?" "MOMMA! MOMMA!" "WHAT'S UP WITH THIS TOWN WITH EXPLOSIONS AND MURDER!?" "DOES THE WORLD HATE THIS TOWN THAT MUCH!?"_

Shirou then tries to look outside, but only to be tugged down by Fujimura-sensei.

"Shirou!" She whispered. "Are you trying to get yourself kill-"

Right next to Shirou and Fujimura-sensei, the ceiling collapses, killing everyone under the falling rubble.

"NO!" Shirou reached out in futility.

"SHIROU!" The voices from the hole above spoke out.

"SABER!" Shirou yelled back. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"SERVANT!"

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Fujimura-sensei cried out. She then turns to the redhead teen with both of her hands grasped onto his shoulders. "SHIROU! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!? AND NO! THAT EXCUSE OF THOSE FOUR GIRLS THAT YOU BROUGHT HOME BEING SPIES WON'T CUT IT-"

A _clanking_ sound was heard.

Shirou turns his head toward the floor, revealing a stick grenade.

"FUJI-NEE! HANG ON!" Shirou then lifts the woman by her ribs and the two jump out of the window.

Right before he can hit the ground below, Shirou reinforces his whole body to act as a cushion for Fuji-nee's own, and as much as he'd like to land on his feet, the two were falling head-first.

Upon hitting the ground, an explosion burst out of the window that they jumped out of.

"YOU IDIOT!" The Archer in red roared out while maintaining his shield. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE-"

And right out of the window behind them, the bodies of soldiers burst out of the glass, with weapons in hand.

"RUN!" Shirou then grabs Fuji-nee by her wrist and jumps through the window that the soldier burst out of.

In the hallways, Shirou sees Saber, Alter, Lily, Nero, and Rin's Rider fighting what were essentially _ghost Nazis_.

"Shirou." Fuji-nee spoke in a dead tone. "Explain. Now."

The boy lets out a sigh. "Death game between mages gone completely wrong, partially _my_ fault."

"... I don't know what to believe anymore..." The lady whimpered.

"I'll explain the rest later, but for right now..." He then raises his Command Seal to empower his Sabers.

Then the guns of the ghost Nazis turn toward _Shirou's_ direction.

"SHIROU-KUN!" In a flash, Lily, dual-wielding Caliburn and Carnwennan, dispatches the ghost Nazis in an _instant_. "EVERYONE! PLEASE HOLD THE LINE!"

"DON'T NEED TO TELL US THAT TWICE!" Alter then unleashes her Demon familiar, _Nek'il Hi'tiyad'ril_ , out of her shadow and sics him onto the ghost soldiers. "EAT EM' UP, NEK'IL HI'TIYAD'RIL!"

"TICK-TOCK! TICK-TOCK! TIME TO FEED THE CROC!" The shadowy Demon then opens its maws and proceeds to _scoop_ up the ghost Nazis into it's _blender-like_ rows of teeth.

The Saber in black then joins its pet into the feeding frenzy, spraying blood and iron on the walls all over the now-decimated hallway.

"... Did I just hear a Demon make a _Peter Pan_ reference?"

"THAT'S WHAT'S BIZARRE ABOUT THAT UGLY BASTARD!?" The Rider in armor yelled out while directing his legion to suppress the ghost Nazis with their tower shields.

"WHAT THE *beep* DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!?" The Demon barked out its "food" stuck between its rows of knife-like teeth.

"DID THE THAT DEMON CENSOR ITSELF!?" Fuji-nee commented.

"Just pretend its just a bad dream, Fujimura-san." Lily spoke to her in a serene tone. "That way, you won't have to think about it too much."

"Oh sure." The lady spoke out in a sarcastic tone, which was the first for Shirou. "Tell me to take a catnap in a symphony of gunfire-"

Lily then strikes the back of Taiga's head with the pommel of her Caliburn,

"Forgive me, this is for your own good." Lily apologized to the now-unconscious Taiga Fujimura. She then looks at Shirou with a puppy-dog-eyes-look.

"Fine." He then reinforces his whole body and picks up Fuji-nee, bridal style.

She then looks at the youth carrying his guardian with a suggestive look.

"... Please do not assume anything." The redhead begged.

"I'll try, but a few of the other girls might be harder to convince otherwise." Lily pointed out.

Before Shirou can respond, another body of a Nazi flies toward the window above him, shattering it and meeting Archer.

Archer then projects a blade and lands the killing blow by embedding the sword into the fallen soldier's neck.

Shirou then turns back to Lily with a blank stare, right before he then makes a run for it to safer ground.

Assuming if there were any left. Because if today wasn't shitty enough, literally everyone but Rin and Sakura were either dead, or in the process of such.

"RIN! SAKURA!" Shirou yelled out. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"OVER HERE!" Rin yelled out from above the hole in the ceiling over the deafening sounds of explosions in the air.

Shirou then takes her hand, and pulls himself and Fuji-nee with him. The two then splay on the ground.

"So..." Shirou heaved out. "How are you and Sakura are holding up?"

"Well for starters." Rin heaved out. "Archer is currently outside of school, behind his shield and shooting explosive swords from his pink cover, and my Rider is with your Saber harem making sure that those ghost Nazis don't come up here and kill us."

Speaking of the devil, a ghost Nazi jumps out of the rooftop entrance, and Rin _offhandedly_ shoots a gaudr at the ghost, its body dissipating post-mortem.

"Regardless of how well we are doing right now, it doesn't change the fact that we're still trapped here, everyone but us is dead, and our servants, strong in both numbers and martial strength, aren't going to last forever."

"What do you mean by that?" Shirou asks.

"I MEAN THAT NO MATTER HOW MANY NAZIS WE KILL, THE WHOLE INVADING FORCE HASN'T EVEN DIMINISHED BY A SINGLE UNIT! IN FACT, I THINK THE ONES THAT WERE KILLED WERE RESPAWNED TO THE BACK LINES, AND THEY'RE NO WORSE FOR WEAR!"

Rin then heaves in and out after her tangent.

"It's true." Rin's Assassin stated grimly. "No matter how many of those bastards run balls deep into my line of sight, the exact same one comes back up a few minutes later." Another shot was heard from the barrel of his rifle,

"Okay." Shirou stated calmly. "How many of them are there?"

"With the exception of their Fuhrer, their ranks don't seem to go past nine-hundred, and those planes and tanks might be piloted by the remaining forces, which I estimate to be around a hundred total."

"So they have a headcount cap of a thousand then." Shirou surmised. "So that means that we have to take out all thousand of them at the _same time_."

"AND HOW!?" Rin yelled over the explosions above, courtesy of Rider and her Pegasus ripping through the _Heinkels_ like tissue paper in the air.

"Allow me." Saber appeared from behind. Her once-invisible sword now unveils itself to a golden broadsword with blue highlights.

"Saber..." Shirou gasped. "Is that?"

"My Noble Phantasm." Saber responded. She then jumps off of the rooftop and in front of Archer.

A beacon of light of holy light then shoots out of her sword into the air.

 **"Ex..."** The ray of light then descends toward the charging army. **"... CALIBER!"**

The ray of light devours the wraith army.

Foot-soldiers, tanks, and bombers alike disappear.

After the glow fades, all that remains was a burnt-black line where the army once.

"Shirou!" Saber cried out."I think we're in the clear-"

Bang.

Saber then touches her abdomen.

Blood pools into her hand.

Saber then collapses onto the dirt.

Behind the fallen Saber, a ghost Nazi with a smoking barrel of a _Mauser K98k_ grasped in its remaining hand laid there.

Slowly _reforming_ its own body back whole.

"SABER!" Shirou then jumps off of the rooftop and runs toward Saber.

"Saber! Saber!" Shirou then picks up the fallen servant. "Are you okay!? Please! Say something!"

"... Shirou." Saber whispered out as they got behind Archer's shield. "I'll be fine..."

"Hang in there!" Shirou then activates his Nerve Circuits to heal Saber's bullet wound with his over-abundant source of mana.

"Sorry about that..." Saber heaved. "They got me good back there..."

"So your little wave-motion sword beam didn't work back there." Alter appeared from the shattered window next to the three. "By the way, the interiors are now clear of those wraiths, and Nek'il is still hungry."

"WHERE'S MY MEAL!?" An _unholy_ voice roared out.

"Oh, and Mr. Toothbrush over there is still alive." Alter then points toward the background, revealing the Fuhrer slowly putting himself along with the rest of the wraiths slowly piecing themselves _back together_.

The slowly resurrecting servant then grabs a microphone connected to a loudspeaker held by a ghost Nazi.

 **"ORIENTAL VERMIN AND INFERIOR BASTARDS!"** The voice blared out. **"WHY AREN'T YOU ALL DEAD YET!?"**

Alter then sticks out her middle finger towards "Mr. Toothbrush".

 **"SO YOU WISH TO DEFY ME, JUST LIKE THE OTHERS BACK IN MY PRIME."** The voice boomed out of the horn. **"SO BE IT. _BEACHTUNG_!"**

The soldiers, regardless of completion or if their still reforming, all stand in attention in formation.

 **"KILL THEM! NO MATTER HOW TIMES YOU COME BACK FROM DEATH! MAKE SURE THAT THEY'RE MULCH!"**

The one-thousand soldiers then charge with their weapons in hands.

The Fuhrer then goes back to yelling into his microphone.

 **"FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT KNOW MY NAME, COWER! FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DON'T KNOW MY NAME, THEN COWER MORE!"** The voice _boomed_. **"FOR I AM THE FORCE OF NATURE THAT SHALL WIPE THE IMPURE OFF OF THE FACE OF THIS PLANET! I AM THE GREAT FLOOD THAT SHALL BLOT OUT THE LIGHT OF HOPE THAT YOU MONGRELS CLING TO! I AM THE SOLE SAVIOR OF MANKIND! THE MESSIAH OF DARKNESS!"**

 **"I AM ASPECT OF VENGEANCE: SPITE! I AM YOUR DESTRUCTOR! THE AVENGER CLASS! ADOLF HITLER!"**

"DOG!" Saber roared out. "YOU DARE TO CALL YOURSELF A SAVIOR AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE!?"

 **"Hmph."** The Avenger huffed. **"Innocent? No. _Everyone_ is _guilty_ unless they have _my_ pardon."** The Avenger then clears his throat before continuing to speak. **"Also, you dare to call me a _dog_?"**

The Fuhrer then _sneers_ at the Saber.

 **"Then you're all _dog food_."** Then all the soldiers charging towards Shirou, Saber, and Archer open fire.

MP 40s and Panzerfausts alike bombard Archer's Rho Dias.

 _Cracks_ then begin to form on the shield.

"SHIT!" Archer roared over sounds of explosions. "RIN! MY SHIELD WON'T HOLD FOR MUCH LONGER!"

"SHIROU!" Rin cried out from the rooftops. "GIVE ARCHER YOUR MANA!"

Shirou then activates more of his Nerve Circuits, sending his abundant mana to Archer, allowing him to mend the cracks on his energy shield in an instant.

"That's it. Just hold it right there." Alter coolly stated to Archer. "Shirou, I've got an idea." She stated with an evil grin.

"THEN DO IT ALREADY!" _Everyone_ but Alter yelled out.

"Alright then.." Alter licked her lips as she unveils her _Excalibur Sanguine_ , the _unholy alternative_ of Saber's own Excalibur.

 **"Excalibur..."** Alter then slowly approaches the charging Nazis with a _demented_ expression on her face.

The third dial on her blade then _glows_ red.

 **"Harvest."**

She then plunges her sword onto the dirt.

The earth around the infernal blade then turns reddish-black.

The earth then turns _loose_.

The earth below the wraiths then first devour their ankles.

Then their knees.

And the school itself then begins to _drown_.

"Alright then." Alter states. "Now we run."

"Umm... Alter?" Shirou asks. "How?"

"Okay." The Saber in black turns toward everyone else, who were currently clinging to the sinking building like cats on tree branches. "How many of you knows how to play hopscotches?"

"Is the time to even discuss children's games?" Rin snarked.

"On my mark, we're all going to hop on their heads like stepping stones." Alter stated. "Careful not to step into the mud, my Anti-Army Noble Phantasm cannot distinguish friend from foe."

"Then wait." Saber asked. "Why aren't you or your Demon drowning then?"

"I'm an exception." Alter answered. "Also, this kind shit that we're on is Nek'il Hi'tiyad'ril's _home_." She then point to her crocodilian Demon swimming around the black mud like an Olympic swimmer.

"Also, my Merlin grow his flowers on these." She remarks. "He was his _father's_ son, after all."

"... Not dignifying that." Saber sighed out.

"Now then..." She then turns to the drowning Nazis, who are now all sunk shoulder-deep. "Who's on first?"

"Oh hell no." Rider then lets out a whistle, summoning Pegasus back to her side and mounts the flying steed. "Sakura will be kept away from those monsters." She then scoops up Sakura onto her lap.

"Brilliant thinking, Rider." Caesar then summons his flying chariot pulled by two horses. "Assassin, Archer, master, I advise you all to get on, unless you wish to play the world's deadliest game of hopscotch."

"Wait!" Shirou then hands the unconscious Fuji-nee to Rin. "Please take her with you."

"No sweat." She then lets her onto the Caesar's chariot.

"Alright then, fuck the hopscotch." Alter then lets out a whistle, bring the crocodile Demon to her. She then gets onto the Demon's back. "Get on." She gestures to the other Sabers and Shirou.

First comes Lily, then Shirou, and finally Saber, albeit _reluctantly_.

"Alright." Alter breathed out. "NOW RUN!"

At her signal, Rider's Pegasus flies off into the distance, leaving behind a sonic boom. Caesar's chariot then takes off into the air, carrying its passengers safely.

As for Shirou's party...

... Lots and lots of hands, coming towards _them_.

"Not on my watch!" Lily then draws her dagger and tosses into the air. The dagger stops, and with the swing of her hand, Lily motions the dagger to fend off the oncoming stragglers. "Carnwennan!" The dagger then lights itself ablaze in a incandescent holy glow of Heaven's snow-white flames, repelling everything unclean and impure.

In front of Shirou's parry, Simo then sees a few Nazis trying to fire their weapons or throw their grenades at the escape party.

He shoot their weapons off of their hands pre-ignite their bombs with ease.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel..." Simo then shoots the tank on one flamethrower-wielding Nazi's back.

The tank explodes into a fiery cloud, devouring a few more of its kind.

"We're almost there!" The three was almost reaching the school's exit. "Wait..." Shirou stated.

He then looks around the Demon crocodile's back.

"WHERE'S NERO!?"

Shriou then looks back at the school, seeing Nero waving at them.

"I'LL BE FINE PRAETOR!" Nero cried out. "I'LL CATCH UP SOON!"

"NERO NO!" Shirou yelled out as he and the three Sabers then break out of the infected bounded field.

In the Blitzkrieg, Nero materializes her red blade as the dying Nazis slowly reform their ranks as Alter's Noble Phantasm slowly begins to dissipate.

 **"So."** Hitler stated to the Red Saber. **"You choose to sacrifice yourself so that you may hold me and my Last Battalion off. Truly, you are a credit your miserable kind."**

"No." Nero stated. "I'm just that confident that I'm more than enough to handle a thousand dead men and one midget."

 **"Hmph. Your confidence is the size of your bravado and libido."** Hitler scoffed. **"You're no man or aryan. You're nothing more than a baboon in heat."**

"At least people of Roma loved me until the very end." Nero retorted. "You're nothing more than a child of a man who tried to conquer the whole continent just to compensate for something."

 **"You bitch."** The Avenger growled. **"I am death incarnate. You're just a rat from a bygone era."**

"Please." Nero sneered. " _I_ am Roma itself, the eternal legacy of civilization itself that lasted for a _millennium_! And yours is nothing more than a footnote of history that just brought death and fear for only about a _decade_."

 **"I brought death to _millions_."**

"I _created_ art and culture."

 **"You're a hermaphrodite that couldn't keep it in her non-existent pants around man, woman, or _horse_ alike." **Hitler spat out. **"Your inbred progeny is so widespread that it puts even the most perverted of rabbits to shame."**

"And you only have _one_ testicle. Explains why you couldn't leave behind a _single_ blood legacy." Nero _sneered_.

Both parties go silent.

 **"Whore."**

"Prude."

Silence once more.

 **"YOU'RE DEAD!"**

"I'LL USE YOUR SKULL AS A WINE GOBLET!"

The two then charge.

"Let's see now you handle my culture!" Nero then plunges her _Divinity-crafted_ blade onto the now-solid earth.

The desolate world of Avenger's Blitzkrieg inhabited by wraiths and technology then begins to blow _rose petals_.

A magic circle is then formed around where the sword was planted.

The circle then erupts into a bright crimson light.

Blitzkrieg was now _no more_.

In its place was a golden coliseum filled to the brim with marble statues of _all_ the Roman emperors, Romulus, Caesar, Caligula, Augustus, and Nero herself, vermilion tapestries emblazoned with golden images of the Septem region draped all over the walls and podiums, and amidst the golden world of _celestial_ brilliance and _rapturous_ applauding, the air _itself_ were rose petals.

"Well Mr. Toothbrush?" Nero smirked. "How do you like it?" She boasted.

"HOW DO LIKE THE PINNACLE OF CIVILIZATION IN TANGIBLE FORM!? MY NOBLE PHANTASM! _AESTUS DOMUS AUREA_!"

Upon hearing Nero's bombastic speech, the Roman crowd in the arena's seats go _wild_.

"HAIL NERO CLAUDIUS AUGUSTUS JULIUS CAESAR! LONG LIVE THE FLOWER OF OLYMPIA! ETERNAL GLORY TO THE GLORIOUS ROMA!" The crowd chanted _fervently_.

"YES... YES!" Nero roared out in joy. "MORE! MORE! MORE!"

 **"So this is what _you_ call 'heaven'..."** Avenger grumbled out.

"AWW, WHAT'S WRONG?" Nero taunted. "THE SEAT TOO ROUGH FOR YOU!? SHOULD I CALL IN THE USHER!?"

The crowd in the arena _laughs_ and _whistles_ at their emperor's roast.

 **"No need."** The Avenger coolly stated.

Over the crowd's _wild_ boos and jeers toward the Avenger, the sounds of engines _rumbling_ approaches once more.

 **"I've got front-row seats."**

The whole arena then turns back into the desolate battlefield filled with Nazis and their war engines.

 **"AS I TURN YOUR HEAVEN INTO HELL! BLITZKRIEG!"**

The tanks, bombers, and wraith soldiers alike march toward the now-hapless Roman citizens.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** The Fuhrer bellowed out. **"YOU THINK HIDING BEHIND YOUR REALITY MARBLE WOULD HELP YOU ESCAPE MY BLITZKRIEG!?"** The Fuhrer then _spits_ out a loogie at Nero's face. **"HORSE! SHIT! AS LONG THERE IS HEAVEN FOR YOU! AS LONG AS THERE'S LAND! AS LONG AS THERE'S PEOPLE IN IT! NO ONE! NOTHING! NOT A SINGLE FLEA WILL EVER ESCAPE MY SPECIALLY-CRAFTED HELL!"**

 **"NOW COWER! BEFORE MY MILITARY MIGHT! AS MY TANKS AND BOMBERS POUND YOUR COLLECTIVE BONES TO DUST! WITH SHELLS AND BOMBS RAINING UPON YOUR ASSES!"**

The Red Saber just grins.

"Tell me, Mr. Toothbrush."

Nero then spits out her _own_ loogie to Hitler's eye.

"Just who's cowering?" She asks coolly. "And just what do you ever mean turning my heaven into hell?"

Behind Nero, the crowd of Roman citizens were _lacking_ the expression of fear.

"If you claim to turn heaven to hell..."

The magic circle forms once more beneath the Red Saber.

"THEN I'LL SIMPLY TURN THIS 'HELL' BACK INTO 'HEAVEN'! _AESTUS DOMUS AUREA_!"

The desolate battlefield then turns back into the golden arena of proud heritage once again.

But now, heaven and hell were clashing against each other, transforming the compact reality marble into a world where Heaven and Hell were sandwiching the mortal world between, and with both Nazis and Roma citizens opposing each other.

 **"How..."**

"Hmm? What's that, Mr. Toothbrush?" Nero chimed with her cupped ear. "You might want to speak up."

 **"HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO USE YOUR REALITY MARBLE _TWICE_!?"**

"Simple really." Nero huffed. "For there are advantages of having a contracted master, other than good food and a shared bed. Am I right, Praetor?"

Outside of the blood-red dome, Shirou was activating 30% of his Nerve Circuits, sending all of the produced mana towards Nero.

 _"I can still hear you Nero!"_ Shirou telepathically spoke to the Red Saber. _"Whatever is it that you're doing, do it quickly!"_

"Well, dear Praetor." Nero stated. "If you're so eager, then I'd like-"

Hitler shoots his Luger, but Nero offhandedly blocks it with the hilt of her massive blade.

"If you would be so kind, do not interrupt me." Nero chided.

 **"TO HELL WITH THAT!"** The Avenger roared out. **"KILL EVERY LAST MOTHERFUCKER IN THIS BLASTED WORLD!"**

"Fellow citizens of Roma! TO ARMS!" Nero _sang_ out.

Nazi and citizens alike trade blows, tanks and animated statues of Roman emperors clash, and bombers and Legionnaires on griffins, ballistas, and flying chariots danced in the now-bright blue sky.

"As I was saying Praetor." Nero stated. "I'd like a few favors."

 _"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"_

"Empower me with two Command Seals, an extra helping of tonight's dinner, and a night of copious lovemaking."

 _"..."_

"... Feel free to invite the other girls in the residence if you wish. For I'd like to sample them myself." Nero licked her lips.

 _"Fine."_ Shirou then activates two of his Command Seals on his left arm. _"By the power of two Command Seals, I, Shirou Emiya, order Nero Claudius_ _Caesar_ _Augustus Germanicus, TO WIN!"_

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Nero then feels a flood of mana pumping into her very own soul. "GET READY FOR YOU TO EAT YOUR OWN NON-EXISTENT _WURST_! BEACAUSE I'M GOING TO CRUSH THAT REMAINING TESTICLE IN YOUR SAD SACK WITH MY GOLDEN HEELS!"

Her sword then lights itself on fire.

 **" _Combustum_."**

The radiant blade of Vulcan's craftsmanship _cleaves_ through the wraiths like sickle to wheat as Nero herself continues to rush toward the unsuspecting Fuhrer.

"DIE VERMIN!" She then swings down her blazing sword.

Only for it to hit a wraith that jumped into her swing arc as the Avenger himself scuttled away.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" Nero then cleaves through the soldier dual-wielding anti-tank rifles.

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU CLAIM TO BE!"

 **"Man, you say?"** Avenger then turns around and takes a potshot at Nero, only for the bullet to miss her. **"No."**

 **"I! AM! A! GOD!"**

"No." Nero then cuts down the next changing wraith in two. "You're no _god_ , man-rat."

She then thrusts her sword back and stabs the hatchet-wielding Nazi that tried to get a jump on her in the _neck_.

"Last time someone claimed that?" She then decapitates a _nightmare_ along with its scythe-wielding rider. "I put him on a cross and his followers to torch."

"All because they never loved _me_." Nero then impales the Nazi with the backpack flamethrower, causing an explosion that wipes out its fellow soldiers behind it. "And for someone who know not of love, you shall burn."

 **"Burn?"** The Fuhrer then shoots a Roman with a pitchfork in the head. **"Fuck that. I'll toss your fat ass into the crematorium."**

"Hmph!" She huffs as she bats back an anti-tank shell back to the rifleman that fired it. "You're just jealous because you're a step away of being a _skeleton_. Seriously brah, grab a _sauerkraut_."

 **"WHY YOU-"**

"COME AT ME! YOU FAILURE OF A HUMAN BEING AND SERVANT!"

 **"SERVANT!?"** The Avenger _steamed_. **" _NEIN!_ _I_ AM THE MASTER RACE!"**

"AND _I_ AM YOUR MASTER!" Nero roared through the rabble of wraiths that she and her fellow Romans were mowing down. "PROSTRATE!"

 **" _NEIN!_ YOU!"**

Then the crowd of Nazis and Romans charge towards each other, each with their leaders leading them.

 **"I'LL FEED YOUR CORPSE TO MY _BLONDI_!"**

"I'LL TOSS YOU INTO A PIT OF LIONS FOR MY PEOPLE'S AMUSEMENT!"

Outside of the dome, Shirou, Saber, Alter, and Lily were standing there, _flabbergasted_.

"IS SHE ACTUALLY _WINNING_!?" Saber cried out.

"No, it's just that Mr. Toothbrush has proven to be quite tricky to kill." Alter sighed out. "He's no god of death as he claims to be. He's just an overly-persistent cockroach of a _failure_."

"A-Anyway!" Lily stuttered out. "At least she's fine, right!?"

Before anyone can say anything, a motorcycle stops by the school wall. The woman on the bike takes off her helmet, revealing her bluish-purple hair that reached her lower back.

She was wearing a bright blue jumper with an Eastern-style dragon on its back, a black shirt with the word _"Immortal"_ written in white kanji under her jumper, a red and black plaid shirt that reached down to her mid-thighs, and a pair of worn-out red Converse sneakers.

And on her Honda CB750, was a lead pipe sheathed next to its leather seat.

Simply put, she looked like your typical female _Bōsōzoku_.

"Um..." Shirou spoke. "There's nothing to see here-"

"I know." The woman stated. "And I'm hear to make sure to see it as such." She then grabs her lead pipe, which then _transforms_ into a staff that looked like a cross.

And towards Shirou's right, a ringing of a bicycle bell was heard.

The bicycle is then propped against the wall.

The man riding on it is revealed to be an Western man with flowing long brown hair reaching to his middle back, a worn-out baseball cap propped on his head, a plain white t-shirt, a pair of plain blue jeans, a pair of fresh pair of black Converse shoes, a large camera hanging from his neck, and a massive backpack on his back.

"You're late George." The woman spoke to the man.

"Sorry Martha." The man spoke. "Got caught up with a few environmental shots."

"Save it." The woman bit out. "Come on, we've got work to do."

"Right behind you, Martha." He then lets out a whistle to his bicycle.

"Let's go _Bayard_. We've got a job to do."

His bike then _transforms_ into a large armored white stallion with milky-gray mane.

"Oi _Tarasque_." Martha then kicks the side of her bike. "Wake up."

The motorbike then transforms into a _colossal_ turtle-dragon with a face of a lion.

 **"Aw c'mon Martha."** The dragon groaned. **"Would it kill ya to give me five more-"**

The dragon is then _dope-slapped_ by the woman with her staff.

 **"Alright! Alright! Got it! Yeesh..."**

"Did that dragon just _talk_?" Shirou blurted out.

 **"Hello tiny person."** Tarasque spoke to the boy. **"I'm a genuine _phantasmal_."**

Then Martha's cross on her staff then extends out into a cross and chain, wrapping it around the hapless phantasmal.

 **"Waitwaitwaitwai-"**

Martha then swings her chain with the beast in tow, hammering the improvised ball and chain onto the dome, shattering it, revealing the world within it, and Nero's flabbergasted expression.

"PRAETOR!?" Nero cried out. "HOW CAN I STILL SEE-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Martha and George jump into the breach.

 **"Oh."** Nero then eyes to Martha. **"Thought you looked familiar."** She spoke in a _icy_ and hostile tone.

"As much as I'd like to make you eat your own teeth, I've got work to do." Martha replied.

"AND WHO DIED AND MADE YOU RULER-"

Martha's chain cross then wraps around Nero's ankle.

"Correction: I am _Ruler_. Now off you go." She then swings her staff overhead as if she's casting a fishing rod into the pond, _flinging_ Nero out of the marble and back into the real world.

The chain around her ankle loosens mid-flight, sending her flying towards a nearby asphalt road, _face-first_.

"NERO!" Shirou then runs toward the face-planted Nero. "Are you all right?"

"No." She muffled out. "My immaculate face is now marred by gravel and her carelessness."

"Worry about your face later." Saber grumbled. "Now we got to make a run for it-"

A sudden breeze then blows by the Sabers and Shirou.

And suddenly they find themselves on Rider's Pegasus, with Rider herself carrying all of them with her _Monstrous Strength A+_ , as evidenced by the grayish scales growing out of her arms, and the mount's bridle grasped with her teeth.

And the group escapes the battlefield without a trace, except for the sonic boom that the winged steed left at its wake.

Back in the now-dissipating dome, Hitler and his wraiths are facing the two figures.

 **"So."** Hitler spat out. **"A pair of lambs comes to the slaughter."**

"Do you not realize the place you're in now?" George spoke out.

"I don't think he even does." Martha states. "Mad Enhancement, perhaps?"

 **" _EX_ , by the way. And proud of it." **The Avenger sneered.

"So why isn't he a gibbering mess right now?" George asked.

 **"I am stronger than my own insanity, dragonslayer."** The Fuhrer spat out.

"No." Martha solemnly retorted. "You're just deluded."

 **"And now you're both dead."** He then motions his wraiths to attack the Rulers.

Martha then lets out a whistle, siccing Tarasque towards the hapless wraiths.

 **"Hmph."** The Avenger huffed. **"Do what you will. My Last Battalion are immortal. They will die for me, forever and ever. I am their god, and they're my sacrifices."**

Without a word, the two Rulers then transform into their combat attires.

For Martha, she bared a flowing white garb with red and sky-blue highlights, thigh-high armored boots, a pair of orb-looking gauntlets, and a white half-veil flowing behind her head.

For George, his plain-looking clothes are now replaced with a gold-copper plate armor with a sculpting of a dragon's head on its right shoulder, numerous white sashes with red crosses are draped over the radiant plates, and in his hands was a large kite shield in his left, and a lance with a sword-like blade on its tip in his right hand.

One was a merciful saint sent by the Almighty to save its creation.

The other was the paladin that would strike down all that is evil and wicked.

"Chastise the petulant, Tarasque."

The lion-faced turtle dragon then breathes out a torrent of holy fire onto the infernal army of wraiths.

"RIDE BAYARD!" The knight in shining armor snaps his horse's bridal, and the white stallion gallops valiantly toward the ghoulish army, sending then flying with hooves and lance alike.

Hitler's Pale Rider charges toward the mounted knight. Scythe in one hand. A Nazi standard on the other.

"So wish to face me, craven." George then firmly grasps his lance.

The Pale Rider charges.

"Very well." George then spurs Bayard, sending them into a stampede.

"THEN _EN GARDE_!" George roared out.

The Pale Rider raises its scythe over his head. Then it swings the weapon toward Ruler's neck.

George then parries the heavy blow with his kite shield by raising the black blade above his head, leaving the Pale Rider's chest open.

The same chest is then impaled by George's lance, picking the Nazi off of its nightmare.

In vain, the Pale Rider tries to pull out his Mauser C96, intending to take the knight with him.

"You've lost, fallen soul." George solemnly stated as the gun slipped from the Pale Rider's feeble and numbing fingers.

"Now go." The lance's blade the swings upward, splitting the Nazi's head and chest in half.

Elsewhere in the collapsing Reality Marble, Martha was fending off the army of wraiths with her cross staff.

When one on the Nazis try to jump her from behind with its hatchet, the female Ruler simply backhands the poor soul with her gauntlet-shelled hand.

"Oh unfortunate souls..." Martha sighed out as she bats back a suicide bomber with her staff, causing an explosion in the distance. "Just what drives you to keep fighting in this meaningless war?"

One of them tries to charge at her with a Hitler Youth _messer_.

Martha then thrusts her palm onto the chin of the gas mask-covered chin of the Nazi.

The mask falls off of the wraith's face.

Martha then peers toward the wraith's face.

And finds _nothing_.

No face, no physical body.

Nothing was inside these uniforms but hollowness.

Like suits of armor on display.

"They're not even souls to begins with..." Martha gasped out.

 **"Ah _ja_."** The Fuhrer mockingly stated. **"So you've figured out my Last Battalion's little secret."**

"What do you mean?" Martha breathed out _menacingly_ as she then threw her cross staff into the anti-tank rifle wielding Nazi's face. "YOU NEVER SAW YOUR OWN MEN AS _HUMANS_!?"

 **"They were nothing but resources that were meant to be spent."** The Avenger stated bluntly. **"And besides, _I'm_ the real victim here. I'm the one who's investments failed all because of the Allied Forces being a bane of my existence."**

"So that means..."

 **"They were never human to begin with, nor I've acknowledged them as such."** Hitler sneered. **"In fact, they're not even wraiths. They're more like... _poltergeists_."**

"Explains why the Pale Rider that I've fought felt too easy." George then gallops up to his partner. "The real Pale Rider would've killed us dozen times over, and I do not recall it carrying a gun."

"Regardless." Martha stated. "Now we know who we're facing."

The Fuhrer then snickers at her statement.

 **" _Nein_."** The Avenger uttered.

The destroyed tanks and bombers behind him then begin to move on their own.

"Oh... right." George stated. " _Poltergeists_."

The ruined war machines then reassemble back together into a completely different amalgamation of steel munitions and exhaust pipes spewing smoke.

 **"BEHOLD THE PINNACLE OF NAZI MILITARY TECHNOLOGY!"** Hitler declared to the hulking monster of mechanics behind him.

 **"POLTERGEIST FORMATION #4: MORDEKAISER!"** Hitler yells out. **"KILL THESE MOTHERFUCKERS!"**

The machine's monoeye then _glows_ blood-red as its engines and internal weapons _roar_ to life.

"VERY WELL!" George and Bayard then trots forwards the front of the metal monster. "YOU'RE NOT THE FIRST MONSTER THAT I'VE SLAIN! NOR SHALL YOU BE THE LAST!"

The stallion neighs valiantly in the face of the Mordekaiser.

"MARTHA!" George yelled out. "THIS MONSTER IS NOW OUR PRIORITY!"

"As you say." Martha then starts to crack her knuckles as she approaches the monster.

The Mordekaiser then opens fire with its _tank gun rotary cannon_.

George and Martha charge into the hail of rapid-fire tank shells.

"ACCURSED AVENGER!" George roared out. "YOU NOW FACE THE DRAGONSLAYER! THE KNIGHT-SAINT OF THE ALMIGHTY! AND THE ASPECT OF SOVEREIGNTY: BRAVERY! I AM SAINT GEORGE! CLASS RULER! IN THE NAME OF THE ALL THAT IS GOOD AND PURE! I SHALL STRIKE YOU DOWN WHERE YOU STAND MONSTER!"

Saint George then raises lance toward the monster's eye as he and Bayard gallantly charge.

"YOU SHALL NOT LAY ONE FINGER UPON THE PEOPLE!" George swings his lance at the monster, striking its steel hide, sending sparks from it.

In retaliation, the Mordekaiser reaches out toward the knight and steed with its massive hand with running tank treads for fingers.

The hand stops dead at Martha's punch.

"I'll deal with its weapons." Martha stated. "Strike down its joints."

"AT ONCE!" Saint George then gallops around the mecha's legs.

The hand then tries to swat Martha like a fly.

The whole arm of steel and tank treads go flying off.

Martha's gauntlet fist was raised to the slowly-clearing sky.

"You now face the Aspect of Sovereignty: Loyalty." Martha stated coldly as she continues to crack her knuckles.

The monster then tries to punch the Ruler with its other hand, this time being made of plane wings and its rotary engines.

Tarasque then jumps in the hand's way, with the hand's propellers snapping like twigs under a boot.

"Thank you, Tarasque." Martha stated.

 **"Just kick this guy's ass for me, got it?"** The lion-headed dragon replied. **"Can't have him biting my style."**

"I will chastise this abomination." She then hops up to her dragon's shelled back.

"I am the servant Ruler, Saint Martha!" The Ruler declared with her arms crossed, _Gunbuster-style_. "Now cease and desist!"

The monster then swings its left arm towards the two.

Martha knocks the hand away with her backhand.

"So." Tarasque spoke. "You wanna use that technique?"

"THEN DO IT!" She yelled out.

"HELL YEAH!" The turtle dragon then withdraws into its shell, starts to spew out fire from its vents, lifts itself off of the ground, and then Martha kicks the flying turtle dragon, sending it spinning towards the Mordekaiser.

 **"KILLER MOVE!"** The dragon and saint said in unison. **"PROVENCE ARM SMASHER!"**

The _spiraling_ Tarasque's shell then begins to _drill_ into the monster steel hide.

"NOT YET!" Martha then jumps to the spinning dragon, and begins punching it.

And by "punch",

 **"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

... We mean a _rapid-fire fisticuffs_.

 **"MUDA!"**

With one final strike, the Mordekaiser's armor is _shattered_ , revealing its internal works.

"NOW GEORGE!"

"VERY WELL!" The dragonslayer then charges toward the vulnerable mechanical menace.

"MONSTER!" George declared. "I SHALL SHOW YOU THE TRUTH OF YOUR EXISTENCE!"

As he and Bayard charges toward Mordekaiser, Ruler's lance fires out ray of light, _searing_ a mark of a dragon onto its plating.

The machine then starts to _grow_ scales.

The machine then _grows_ teeth.

The machine then becomes _part-dragon_.

 **"BEHOLD!"** The Ruler roared out as he tossed away his kite shield to the side. **"MY HONOR! THE WORLD I FIGHT FOR! AND YOUR TRUE SELF! THAT I SHALL SLAY!"**

His lance then _compacts_ itself to a flat-tipped bastard sword.

Saint George then jumps off of Bayard as his blade _digs_ through the now- _dragon_ Mordekaiser.

 **"ASCALON!"**

The first slash was vertical.

The second was horizontal.

The final strike was a thrust to the dragon brand on the center of the crux of light.

Saint George turns back to the fallen monster.

 **"Never you shall harm the innocent, you vile creature."**

The beast of war _explodes_ in flames behind the dragonslayer.

"Impressive as always, dragonslayer saint." Martha complemented.

"No no." The Ruler replied as Bayard galloped back to his companion. "It's just a job that we're given."

 **"Umm... guys?"** Tarasque spoke out. **"Where's Hitler?"**

The Rulers look around.

They find _nothing_ but rubble and dead bodies of students.

"Oh dear..." George uttered. "I suggest we give chase."

"Our job's not finished just yet..." Martha then recalls Tarasque back to spirit form.

The two Rulers then leave without a word, leaving the now-dead Houmurahara Academy behind them as police cars, news vans and ambulances speed toward the ruins.

 **(Fuyuki Church, Fuyuki, 11:54 AM)**

A lone priest was sitting on one of the benches inside the main chapel.

The sun was shining through the window above, the whole room was silent.

"Hey Kirei." A blonde man wearing a black jacket and pants came in, while chugging a bottle of wine, breaks the silence.

"Hello Gilgamesh." Kirei spoke to the Babylonian Hero-King in a dry tone. "What brings you to here to break the silence?"

"I'm bored." Gilgamesh then slumps down on one of the benches. "More specifically, I'm going through a _withdrawal_ right now."

"Would you like to come into the confession box?" Kirei suggested in a sly tone.

"Fuck off." The Hero-King then takes another swig of wine from his bottle. "Like I said, I'm bored and I need something worthwhile to keep myself distracted." He bit out in a slightly _irritated_ tone.

"So that servant that you ran into last week wasn't enough for you?" The priest pointed out.

"I need more." He droned out. "I need more stronger people. I need more worthy heroes other than him to stand aside with me and Enkidu!"

A knocking sound is then heard from the front door.

"Is Kirei Kotomine here?" A voice was heard behind the door.

"Coming." The priest then walks towards the door briskly with a wallet in his hand.

The priest then opens the door, revealing a deliveryman carrying a silver container in his hands.

"Your order of two large Hellfire Mapo Tofu is here." The delivery man then sets down the metal container, opens the front hatch, revealing two takeout boxes spewing out red mist between the cracks. "That'll be 2900 yen."

Kirei then hands 3000 yen to the deliveryman. "Keep the change."

"Thank you for your patronage!" The deliveryman then runs back to his scooter with the empty metal container in tow.

The priest then heads toward his room, about to eat his takeout. And as he was chewing on his first serving, an orb in his room starts to glow.

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN JAPAN, KOTOMINE!?"_

The priest _chokes_ on his mapo tofu upon hearing and seeing an angry man appear in the orb.

Kirei then pounds on his chest, letting the mapo tofu go through his thorax.

"Father Maxwell..." Kirei coughed out from the spicy flavor permeating from his windpipes. "Just what do you mean by what's going on, the Holy Grail War is going exaactly as planned-"

 _"YOU IMBECILE!"_ The priest from the orb roared out. _"WE'VE ALREADY RECEIVED SEVERAL REPORTS OF ROUGE SERVANTS RUNNING AROUND AND CAUSING MAYHEM TO THE GENERAL PUBLIC! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT WE'VE ALSO RECEIVED REPORTS OF THERE BEING FOUR SERVANTS PER CLASS RUNNING AMOK! NOT TO MENTION THE FOREST FIRE CAUSED BY ROUGE SERVANTS, AND THE SCHOOL SHOOTING THAT JUST OCCURRED A FEW HOURS AGO!"_

Kirei's eyes then open wide in chock. "... What do you mean by four servants per class?"

He then recalls to that Emiya boy having brought _only_ the Saber servant in black. And the fact that he managed to glimpse a few _vaguely similar-looking_ figures on the cracks of the door on that night.

"Oh merciful Father Almighty..." The priest whispered. "Why didn't I notice it sooner?"

 _"Glad you caught on then."_ Father Maxwell spoke in a slightly _irritated_ tone. _"Listen here, Father Kotomine."_

The priest loudly gulps.

 _"You have one week. One. Week. To clean up this mess that you've just ignored, and get this damned war back in line. Should you fail to comply, then let's just say that excommunication will be the least of your eventual worries."_

The whole study goes deathly quiet.

 _"Do not disappoint me any further, or face the consequences."_ The orb clicks, turning off its glow.

The priest then drops his tray of mapo tofu on the carpet floor.

"Gilgamesh." Kirei spoke to the Archer appearing behind the door in his study in dead tone. "Just who was that servant that you've fought last week?"

"I think it was Napoleon."

"Which class?"

" _Archer_."

The sound of glass shattering was heard from another room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The priest asked.

"Because you never asked."

Awkward silence fills the study.

"I'll be elsewhere if you need me." The Hero-king then takes his leave as he shuts the door behind him with a thud.

The priest moans in frustration.

"I hate my job."

Outside of the church's walls, a wisp of reddish-black energy flickers in the shadows.

 _"Sieg heil..."_

The aspiration is then cut down by a golden sword fired from a golden portal.

 **(Floor 11, Room 2, Semina Apartments, 12:39 PM)**

 **"We've just now received a report of a massive school shootout at Houmurahara Academy this morning. Over 600 students and staff were killed with only 4 confirmed survivors-"**

"I've heard enough." The lavender-haired girl turns off the TV. "Columbine happened 4 years ago, and now it's happening in Japan, out of all places." She then tosses the remote onto the now-clean black leather couch.

"Oh come on, Monny." The blond man in shades stated from the couch. "That means we've hit jackpot for our little foxhunt."

"Forget foxhunting. I rather play chicken with a fucking Black Mamba."

"Like what happened in 98'?"

"Fuck off, dad." Monica then storms into the kitchen, opens the fridge, and grabs a bottle of Melon-flavored _Ramune_. "And when are you going to take off those sunglasses!?" She cried out while a pop sound was heard from her bottle. "First Muruta Azrael and now friggin' Quattro from Zeta?"

"What can I say?" Abram spoke in a voice reminiscent to a _certain_ Mobile Suit ace that he was currently emulating. "I'm a man of culture."

"Weeb." She snarked. "Put on a damn shirt already."

"Oh c'mon." Abram groaned as he catches a plain white undershirt from the air. "That 1/144 Psycho Gundam I got you last month wasn't enough?"

Before any comments can be made, Abram's phone vibrates in his pants.

He then opens the phone, receiving a message with a photo of four distinct-looking figures standing in the cement floor.

"Oh Monica?"

"What?" She droned out after her last swig of her soda.

"We've got one." Abram stated while putting on his shirt.

Monica then immediately then springs out of her sugar crash.

"I'll get my Karambit switchblade and .50 Magnum." She then rushes to her duffel bag, digging through various light novels and spare clothes and retrieves what she's looking for.

The girl's Catholic schoolgirl outfit is now decked with tactical ammo pouches and leg holsters.

"Kevlar underneath?" Abram asked.

Monica then shoots a thumbs up with her fingerless gloved hand.

Abram shoots a thumbs up back at her. "Now then..." He then opens his cell phone, currently reading **September 27, 2004** , clicks to his call list, and scrolls down to the name "Bingqing".

"I need a ride." Abram then presses "call".

The phone rings, right before a click.

"Yo Bingqing." Abram stated. "Ya around town?"

 _"Just who the hell do you think sent those pictures?"_ A female voice spoke out of the phone's speaker.

"Aw c'mon! Ya wound me!" Abram faux-pained out. "Semina Apartments. Eleventh floor. Room two."

 _"Then come out already."_ The female voice stated. _"I'm just outside of the building."_

"Great!" Abram spoke out in a chipper tone. "See you in a bit, snow cone."

The call cuts off with a click.

"Now then..." Abram takes off his shades, revealing eyes with _blood-red_ pupils.

Upon his red eyes being revealed, his blond hair then slowly turns _snow-white_ , and his fair peach skin becomes slightly _paler_.

"Finally decided to take off your disguise, dad?" Monica stated while checking her gun's cylinder chamber.

"If I said that the whole Eurotrash disguise was starting to get stuffy, would you believe me?" The now-albino man stated.

"Then I want my full tactical gear, brah."

"It would be rather conspicuous for a highschooler to gallivant around in full SWAT gear, now is it?" Abram stated while putting on his gray trenchcoat and fedora.

"Says the guy looking like one of the spies from _Spy Vs Spy_ right now." She snarked while checking out her switchblade. "Black or white?"

"Ha ha. Real funny." He then sneaks in a P90 and flashbangs into his coat. "Alright then." The albino man states. "Shall we head off?"

"I'll leave a note and a sandwich." Monica then opens a bag of sliced bread.

 **Several minutes later...**

The bedroom door opens, revealing Daisuke Uryuu, now in a red tracksuit, yawning.

The man then stumbles his way to the kitchen counter, eyeing a plastic wrapped grilled cheese sandwich with a note on it.

 **"Gone fishing. See you in a bit."**

 **-Abram Azrael Adams and Monica Adams 😎**

 **PS: We'll bring dinner. Call us if you want something.**

The man grumbles as he unwraps the sandwich.

"They at least could've put it in a fridge..." He mumbles as he then opens the refrigerator.

A _severed head_ in a ziploc bag was crammed in with frozen food that he never got to eat.

"Whoops. Wrong door." He then shuts the freezer and opens the actual refrigerator.

"That bitch took my Ramune..." He mumbled. "Ah fuck it. Beer will do."

 **Omake #2: Alcoholism Part 1**

 **(Last Stardust, Shinto, 11:39 PM)**

Last Stardust, a _recent_ establishment in Fuyuki's urban distract, Shinto. A bar where it serves all kinds of cocktails and is generally established as a popular spot for anyone who wishes to try something a bit more fancy to drink.

The same place that's currently giving Copenhagen pub a decent competition over customer bases.

The same place where the two Avengers that were responsible for the forest fire in Mount Enzou (not that anyone knows) were at, with _one_ being more _wasted_ then the other.

"BOSS!" The female Avenger in her black tube dress and navy blue parka yelled out while raising her empty glass. "GIMME ANOTHER ROUND!"

The fancily-dressed bartender just looks at the Avenger in a suit with a blank stare.

"Just let her."

The bartender then grabs her empty glass, puts the ice and the ingredients into her glass, stirs it with a stick, and serves the cocktail to the female Avenger.

Another glass of Peat's Dragon was in front of Jeanne D'Arc Alter.

The Avenger then downs the glass in one go (again).

"KYA~HA!" Jalter _loudly_ exclaims. "MAN THIS SHIT'S AWESOME!" She then slams down her glass onto the bar counter.

"Miss..." The bartender softly asked.

"YOU WANNA GO BITCH!?" Jalter then climbs over the counter, grabbing her suit collar. "I'M ONNA KICK YOUR FAT ASS TO NEXT WE-"

The female Avenger's cheeks then puff out.

"Oh crap." The Count of Monte Cristo then grabs his companion by her waists and storms to the men's restroom.

He then opens the end stall, locks the door behind the two, and slings Jalter's head into the toilet bowl.

Then, _regurgitation_.

"Methinks that you've had enough for one night." Edmond Dantes stated.

"Aw shut up-"

Jalter _continues_ to vomit out her booze.

"There, there." The male Avenger pats her back. "Let it all out."

The female avenger then starts _sobbing_.

"Why..." She moaned out. "Why can't I have flowing long hair like her? Why can't I live like her?"

"Who are you referring to?" The male Avenger asked while lighting a cigarette.

"I'm talkin' abou-"

Jalter then goes back to vomiting.

"There, there." Edmond then pats her on the back as she continues to fill the toilet with her own bile.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **Author's Notes: Well I've gone and done it folks.**

 **I'm putting the conspiracy theorists into the fray...**

 **And Rulers...**

 **I'm having too much fun with this, am I?**

 **Rulers still have the same functions as it was established back in Fate/Apocrypha, but considering that there are four Avengers running around, along with 28 normal servants, they're forced to become more proactive then they're designated to be.**

 **... God help those poor bastards, because the Nerve Damage Grail War is going to wring them out harder then an employee at Konami (Look up Top 10 Worst Konami Fails for context).**

 **Aspects of Sovereignty? Even the most dutiful of rulers are about to become lazy in comparison.**

 **Now about Avenger, Hitler (Spite).**

 **The dude's specialty is to take out campers.**

 **So anyone using Bounded Fields, Reality Marbles, or Temples/Workshops, BEWARE.**

 **There's no safe haven when he activates his Blitzkrieg: The World Under War's** **Thunder, especially if you have your own haven.**

 **This Noble Phantasm is classified as Anti-World, but can only be activated when there's a "heaven" to turn into "hell".**

 **Once activated, Hitler turns the world into that of war, death, chaos, and himself.**

 **In that Noble Phantasm lies his other Noble Phantasm, Millennium Poltergeist: The Idealized Last Battalion.**

 **Basically it's a watered-down version of Hellsing!Alacard's Release Restraint Level 0. Headcount cannot exceed over a thousand, but also cannot be lower than a thousand.**

 **The only way to kill off the Poltergeist and by extension, Hitler, is to use an _Anti-World_ Noble Phantasm, like Gilgamesh's Ea, or Altera's Photon Ray.**

 **That's why Excalibur and Excalibur Sanguine: Harvest didn't do the job, since they're both classified as Anti-Army.**

 **The 1001 have to die, all at once, at the same time, with not single second difference between each kill.**

 **So, onto the recap:**

 **Houmurahara Academy is now completely destroyed, with every minor/non-relevant character attending there dead or reduced to mulch (okay both).**

 **Rulers (Aspects of Sovereignty: Bravery and Loyalty) intercept Hitler.**

 **The comment made by Alter about Hitler is true.** **On that he's way too persistent for his own good (He is the kind of servant with shit stats but has a shitload of Noble Phantasms to compensate; his pseudo-Battle Continuation Noble Phantasm will be revealed later down the line).**

 **Kirei is now in deep shit for his negligence on the fifth Grail War. Thank god that the Church did not find out about the fact that he was hoarding a servant for a _decade_ straight.**

 **And as mentioned previously, the conspiracy theorists are now on the move. And a familiar face (for those of you who've read my first iteration) _returns_.**

 **Also, Jalter needs to stop drinking, but she's not going to.**

 **Hypothetical** **Voices (for funsies):**

 **Saint Martha: Saori Hayami (JPN)(F/GO Voice), Julie Ann Taylor (ENG)**

 **Saint George: Tadahisa Saizen (JPN)(F/GO Voice), Steve Staley (ENG)**

 **Bingqing: Yumi Uchiyama (JPN), Elizabeth Maxwell (ENG)**

 **So what you think of this chapter?**

 **Leave a review or a comment, for I like to know what my audience is thinking.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pyromania Final

**Before we start, as always, I'll respond to your comments.**

 **Keep em' coming folks.**

 **To** ** _Dabrikishaw_ : You do realize that JoJo itself is far from subtle, right?**

 **I mean, sure, there are certain moments where nuance is present and it works in its favor, but c'mon.**

 **Name one JoJo reference in other works that was even remotely subtle.**

 **PS: About the "MUDA" part, Ruler!Martha's Noble Phantasm animation in F/GO was totally a Road Roller reference, so I thought I'd make it come full circle.**

 **And also worth mentioning, Beowulf's Grendel Buster.**

 **Look it up.**

 **To** ** _Ultimate Warrior of Zera_ : Thanks for the help buddy!**

 **Give me a holler when I muck up on a few parts the next time around, m'kay?**

 **To** ** _BlackIronTaurus_ : Thanks for setting me up the bar buddy.**

 **Because** **now I shall plan out something even _worse_ , or _humiliating_.**

 **Pick one. It'll be fun.**

 **(Miyama Town Outskirts, Fuyuki, 12:42 PM)**

A car drives on the road around the roads of Fuyuki.

In the car, three people fill up the seats.

First was Abram, now _albino_ and wearing an ensemble of outfits that wouldn't too out of place during the Prohibition Era America.

Next was Monica, still in her Catholic schoolgirl outfit, but now strapped with ammo belts, a leg holster, and a bulletproof vest underneath her clothes.

Then in driver's seat was Bingqing, a Chinese woman with a long and wavy ultramarine hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall, and a snappy-looking three-piece black suit on her with a pair of aviators and a cigarette on her face.

"So." Abram spoke to Bingqing from the adjacent passenger's seat. "How long were in Japan anyway?"

"About a couple months after a year in Thailand." She responded as she kills her smoke onto the pan.

"How was Thailand anyway?" Monica asked while cleaning her .50 Magnum.

"Typical shit." She responded. "Freewheeled around a few Triads, killed lots of people, then the asshole employers, and bought myself a pretty dress in Hong Kong with the blood money that I've accumulated during my two-year stay and spent the rest on sweet, sweet scotch."

"Rad." Monica whistled out.

"By the way." The driver spoke out. "Here."

A hand with a red hoodie jacket extends out toward Monica's direction. "At least hide your weapons properly. Or look at least less conspicuous in this country's standards."

Monica then grabs the jacket and puts it on, covering her ammo pouches and anything related as such.

"And Abe." The driver spoke to the man to her left. "There's something for you under your seat."

"What are you, _Oprah_?" Abram then bends under the seat, reaching out to a briefcase handle.

He then pulls it out of his seat, places the case on his lap, opens it, revealing _another_ P90 submachine gun.

"You had no idea how long it took for me to get that shit to Japan, with what their stupid gun policies and whatnot." The woman bit out.

"I treat you to something pretty later on, okay?" Abram chirped.

"By the way, there's more in there." Bingqing points out.

Abram then sees a array of papers with printed out security footage on them. All of them depicting figures in armor, weapons, and property destruction that seemed to fix itself in the next footage.

"Apparently, the magi bastards don't notice that security cameras pick up footage on magic." The woman spat out. "Even if they go out of their way and try to destroy the cameras or video, they always forget about wireless, black boxes, and bugs."

"Appreciated." Abram places the pictures back into the case while sneaking in the P90 into his trenchcoat.

"So, where are we headed?" Bingqing asked.

"The church." Abram stated. "With all the deaths happening around the town, you'd expect there to be a few services to be held."

"Meaning?" She asks.

"We passed around that place when we arrived here, but why weren't there any more people in it?" Abram points out. "I mean, you expect to see a few priest walking around, but no. Even the locals state that the church is only inhabited by _one_ person ever since the fire back in 94' that killed around 500 people happened."

"Meaning?" Bingqing asks again.

"I smell a rat." Abram answers. "And when there's a rat, it means there's a _rotting corpse_ nearby." He then closes the case. "And when there's a corpse lying around?"

" _Something_ happened to that poor bastard." Monica answers. "And an isolated location where only one guy is living there? Sounds like a _hideout_ , if you ask me."

"And all that matters now is to find out what's in it." Abram replies. "Who knows. If we're lucky, we might find a few bodies, or hell, buried crates full of _Nazi gold_."

"C'mon dad." Monica spoke out. "It ain't like Brazil or Mexico, ya know."

"For the record, we did find _the_ stone mask back at 96' in Guatemala." Abram stated. "Hell, there was a whole secret village of _Dead Apostles_ just three miles towards the south. Still wondering how the cattle or even the locals didn't get devoured by them, let alone how the bloodsuckers even survived for that long, but hell if I fucking know..."

"And I thought you guys were just conspiracy theorists, not part-time vagabond mercenaries..." Bingqing muttered.

"Oh Bingqing, you sweet _Vanilla Ice_..." Abram mumbled out. "You thought we conspiracy theorists just sit by our computers, go to our dark net forums, and just look up and type nonsense on the posts every evening?"

Abram laughs for a bit before stopping.

"No. Real conspiracy theorists just don't wait and hope that their theories are proven right. We actually go into the dark hole that we point towards with guns and flashlights blazing, Black Ops, Men in Black, Mage's Association, Atlas Institute, and the _fucking_ Church, _be damned_." Abram growled out.

"Trust me pal." Bingqing grumbled out. "You're not the only one."

"Exactly." Monica stated from the back seat. "You've brought all of us together for _that_ reason."

"It's good to have friends around, you know that?" Abram comments.

The three share a laughter for a brief moment of reprieve.

"Cut the sentimental bullshit, folks." Bingqing spoke out. "We're here."

The car stops in the middle of the road.

"Church is about a 5 minute walk from here." The driver states. "And you've hit bulls-eye again, Abe."

The three in the car look through their windows.

The whole neighborhood was _barren_ of people.

It was not a place where someone would live in willingly.

It was just a landscape portrait brought into reality, in every sense of the word.

"Well on the bright side, I don't see any security cameras around here. Let alone _people_." Abram droned out.

"Permission to cause as much property damage as possible should there comes a time of inevitability?" Monica asked.

"Sweetie." Abram spoke out. "I order you to go fucking _Kool-Aid Man_ on this whole area should we ever cross that bridge."

"Claymores and a single China Lake grenade launcher with a belt of 10 shells are in the back." Bingqing pointed towards the rear while lighting another cigarette.

"One last thing." Abram then pulls out a small flare gun. "If you see a streak of red smoke up in the air, step on it. On which direction you choose to drive, your call."

With everything out of the way, Abram and Monica get out of the car, with their weapons concealed, their resolves hardened, and Monica's right arm taking out for one last stretch.

"Arm acting up again?" Abram asked Monica.

"Been hurting since we left Israel." Monica replied as she opened the car's trunk.

 **(Fuyuki Church, Fuyuki, 1:03 PM)**

Inside the Church, Father Kotomine was sitting inside the confession box, seeking solace.

For the last few hours, all he could ever think about was the idea of his negligence causing so much chaos and destruction.

Even worse, a single part of him was _enjoying_ the turmoil.

In fact, this whole situation was _eerily_ similar to the Grail War from 10 years prior.

In fact, that Emiya boy was the first master that he's saw with four servants.

And the Father back in the Vatican stated that there were 28 of them running around.

And if he recalls correctly, counting Gilgamesh, the Tohsaka girl's Archer, and Napoleon from last week, the probability of there being multiple-

"Wait." Kirei muttered.

 _"28/7=4."_

Kirei _grins_ slightly.

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree..." The Father uttered.

A knocking sound was heard from the door.

 _"Hello!?"_ The voice cried out. _"Is anyone in there?"_

"Yes." Kirei replies. "What are you here for, good sir?"

 _"I'd like to make a confession."_

Kirei remains silent for just a second.

"On the count of ten, you may enter." Kirei then dashes to the confession box next to the raised platform.

Outside the doors were Abram and Monica.

"(He's the only one in this damn place, is he?)" Monica spoke in _sign language_.

"(I'll enter and keep him busy. You search the whole place.)" Abram puts on his shades before he opens the door as Monica then goes around the building.

He then walks toward the lone wooden crate with a dusty red curtain acting as entrance.

Abram enters, sits down, closes the certain, and waits.

The sliding window next to him opens.

"You may now speak." Father Kirei states.

"Father." Abram speaks. "I've committed a grave sin."

"You may speak freely. There's no one here but me, you, and God."

"Do you know the fires that happened here 10 years ago?" Abram stated. "I was the one who started it."

Kirei did not see that reaction coming. For he already knows who started the fire.

The Mage's Association publicly blame the man named Kiritsugu Emiya, The actual culprit was the darkness in the Holy Grail that brought him back from the dead after being shot in the head.

And yet here he is, claiming himself to be the true culprit.

 _"So why is he stating that?"_ Kirei wondered, for he 's the one who knows the truth.

"I take it from your silence that even you find that revelation shocking, don't you?" Abram spoke out.

"No." Kirei stuttered out. "Just a little hard to believe at first. But if that's the case, why did you come back to the city that you'e once put to torch?"

It was now Abram's turn to be shocked.

 _"Crap, he's catching up."_ Abram thought. _"Monica, whatever the hell you're doing, make it quick..."_

Outside, Monica was scaling the fence blocking the church's interiors.

Once inside, she then looks around the church's courtyard.

" _'House of God'_ , my ass..." She muttered while looking at the overly lavish gardens with marble benches and ornate masonry.

 _"Better not break any of these. Some of them might cost a pretty penny."_ She thought.

She then continues to walk around, only to find her foot hit a metal object planted into the dirt.

A circular handle, not uncommonly seen in hatches of tornado shelters she saw back in Kansas.

Monica kneels down to the earth, and sees a padlock around the handle.

"Pft." The girl huffs out. "Too easy."

She then tenses her right hand, hooks her fingers around the lock, and rips it off of the hatch.

The hatch creaks open, revealing a set of stone stairway descending into the depths of darkness that reeked of bog, dust, and death.

"Eh." Monica shrugged. "Iraq was _way_ worse."

She then takes out a pocket flashlight from her left pocket and .50 Magnum from her leg.

"Loaded..." She inspects the chamber.

All six rounds were present. She then spins the barrel to check its traction.

Smooth as silk.

With last minute checkup on her equipment, she then heads down the stairs.

In the chapel, the cluttering sound did not fall into deaf ears.

Kirei then reaches for his Black Keys. "So tell me, good sir."

"I'm all ears." Abram stated as his hands reached for his dual P90s in his coat.

"You're really not here for a confession, are you?"

Abram scoffs. "If I said that I was bullshitting this whole time, would you believe me?"

Then three glowing blades slash through the wooden box.

Abram dodges it last minute by contorting his whole body into an arch, his chest and face hugging the walls.

"Okay." Abram mumbled while involuntary kissing the wall. "You got me there."

His hands then reach for the guns. Once grabbing the triggers, Abram opens fire behind him, caking the other side of the box with bullets.

He then kicks down the remaining layer of wood behind him, enters it, and points his dual P90s towards the curtains.

Behind the curtains was the priest, now brandishing a blade between each of his fingers.

"Muthafucka thinks he's _Wolverine_..." Abram muttered while pointing his guns toward the priest.

"I assure you." Father Kotomine speaks with his blades out. "My blades are faster then your bullets."

He then recalls his confrontation with Kiritsugu back at 94'.

The 9 mm. lodged inside his skull begins to _ache_ of nostalgia.

Abram charges toward the priest while firing his guns.

Kotomine parries all the shots with his Black Keys. The priest then swings his blades toward the man with the guns.

Abram simply blocks the blows with his his P90s, now _glowing_ with mana circuits all over it.

"Oh?" The priest mused. " _Structural reinforcement_?"

"I assure you Father." Abram stated. "I'm but only a humble conspiracy theorist."

Abram then breaks off of the standoff and begins firing upon the priest.

Kirei dodges the gunfire with ease and then throws all six of his blades towards Abram.

Abram then ditches his now-empty guns towards the side, charges toward the flying blades, dodging through the flechette storm of Black Keys.

Abram then swings his fist toward the priest, but Kirei simply vaults over Abram's shoulder with his hand serving as the torque, jumping over to the other side.

Kirei then whips out another set of Black Keys from his sleeves.

"Alright then..." Abram then goes into a _Fa Jin_ fighting stance.

"Not my first time _killing_ a _Bajiquan_ practitioner with my bare hands."

Meanwhile, Monica herself was inside the underground chamber that she found.

The whole place reeked of moss and rotting bodies as she traverses the basement with a flashlight in one hand, and a gun in the other.

"I've playing way too much Resident Evil 3: Nemesis." She muttered out as she descends deeper.

She then hits the bottom floor, revealing a room with stone crates all over the place.

She then puts her flashlight between her teeth, her gun's hammer pulled back, and her right hand on the lid.

"Here we go..." She breathes out as she pushes the lid off of the crate.

The light then hits the contents, revealing a _child's_ _rotting_ _corpse_ that was being eaten out by maggots.

"Holy shit..." She whispered. She then notices something about the eyes.

She then shines her light onto the pupils, seeing them _reacting_ to the light.

They're still _alive_. With their throats _rotted_ out.

"I take it back." Monica then _shoots_ the boy in the head as an act of mercy. "I prefer _Iraq_ over this whole Resident Evil shit."

She then looks around the tomb, realizing that there were _more_ of them in there.

She stumbles back to the wall, only for her right foot to step on a _pressure plate_.

The wall behind her then turns around towards another room.

The room was lit by several candles marking the room, and the lights reveal six malnourished children chained to the walls in front of her.

She then tries to approach them, only for her feet to hit a few things.

Empty syringes. Everywhere.

She then takes a closer look at the kids.

They were still _moving_ , as evidenced from their chests heaving in and out.

And their eyes were reacting to her light.

"Oi." Monica spoke out to the kids while putting her gun back into the holster. "You guys alright?"

"...who..." One of them hoarsely spoke out. "...who are you?"

"Just your average conspiracy theorist." Monica replied as she takes out her Karambit. "Hold still."

The blade then _glows_ in circuits of aquamarine light, cutting through their shackles like a hot knife through butter.

"So tell me." Monica spoke to the freed kid. "How long were you under here?"

"I... remember..." The boy spoke out. "... 1994..."

Ten. Years. Monica gags a vomit in her mouth.

For all intent and purposes, the boy should've been _dead_ two years in.

"Christ kid." Monica spoke out. "What the hell were you and those guys were on?" She asks while cutting the bindings of the other kids.

"The Father's _semen_."

She drops her knife.

"Please tell me he did not-"

"He said it was for _'mana transferring'_ , just to keep us _alive_ for a person named 'Archer'."

Monica then rushes to the room's corner and regurgitates out her breakfast.

"Holy shit..." Monica gurgled out. "Fucking pedophile priest..."

It was _not_ the first time that she shot up a pedophile priest, but this one was a little bit more _special_.

 _"Now I can cross off 'pedophile/necrophiliac priest' off of my 'to kill' list."_ She grimly thought while she reached for her Karambit on the floor.

The rest of the bindings come off of the children's wrists.

"Okay..." Monica then looks at the six freed children.

Apparently, she didn't plan that far ahead on carrying six children on her back.

"Okay, bullshit question, but which of you can still walk?"

No one raises their hands, let alone respond.

"Ugh..." She groaned out. "Out of all the kids in this room, I'm the only dumbass in here..."

Above the underground chambers, the front doors of the church burst open, with both of Kirei's thumbs right above Abram's eyes.

The mana circuits then cover the entirety of the sunglasses, causing Kirei's fingers to _not_ break through the lenses.

With the open presenting itself, Abram throws the man off of him and jumps back up to his feet.

"I must say, I'm impressed." Kirei postured himself back into his fighting stance. "You're the second person that I've faced that lasted for this long."

"And you're the first priest that I've ran into that knew how to dodge gunfire." Abram scoffed. "Bulletproof jacket?"

"Came in handy ten years prior." The Father stated. "I was the one who made it standard-issue."

"So that's why the bastard seven months back was so hard to kill..." Abram mumbled as he slowly took off his shades, revealing his _blood-red pupils_.

"Welp..." Abram then throws his shades aside. His hands then begins to glow with pale-blue webs of lights. "Better stop holding back then."

"Oh?" Kirei muses. "So you really are a magi."

"Nah." Abram's hands then begin to glow brighter. "Just a humble conspiracy theorist."

 _Silhouettes_ then begin to form in front of Abram.

 **"Trace on."**

In Abram's hands were a Beretta 92FS with silencer attachment on its barrel in his left, and a Chinese _Dao_ in his right.

"That's odd." Kirei remarked as he then draws out more Black Keys. "I thought that each magi only had one Origin, and I do not recall a _gun_ being classified as one."

"And like I said." Abram replied in a _slightly irritated_ tone. "I ain't no magi."

He then readies himself, weapons in hand.

"I'm just your average conspiracy theorist."

The two then charge towards each other as Black Keys and pistol and _Dao_ coupling clashed.

At the catacombs, Monica carries each surviving orphans in her arms.

She still cannot believe that all six of them were even remotely alive judging from their bodily states.

The starving kids back in India were _healthy_ in comparison to these walking corpses.

"Well, at least I'll collect some evidence..." She then takes out her cell phone and begins snapping pictures of the Church's catacombs.

The kids, the dungeon, the _still-alive corpses_ in the coffins, and any other incriminating evidence in this so-called "House of God".

 _"God is dead if he allowed this shit to happen in the first place."_ Monica thought as her camera on her phone blazed in these horrific images.

She then reaches into her _glowing_ coat pocket, and pulls out a _Claymore_ while putting her phone inside of her ammo pouch.

"Worst case scenario, I'll just blow this place to high heaven, then at least I'll have these kids as witnesses." She mutters while placing the Claymore bombs all over the catacombs.

"Now then..." She looks at the still-intact kids while she reaches into her pocket, trying to find something to feed them with. "... Shit. I've got nothing."

She then lets out a sigh as she piggybacks one of them and heads out toward the entrance, only to find someone waiting.

"Well what do you know..." A mocking voice called out. "I thought something was going on when I saw the priest and some other peasant laying waste to my domain, but a random girl stealing my property?"

 _"Oh shit."_ Monica's mind _raced_. _"Dangerous. He's dangerous."_

Golden portals with _weapons_ coming out of them then begin to open behind him. "Now move along with my treasure gone from your clutches or else I'll-"

"Time Leap: Accel Limbo!" The world around Monica then slows to a _halt_.

In that window of time, Monica pulls out a _China Lake grenade launcher_ and the _ten-shell belt_ from her pocket and begins to _unload_ all shells toward the blond man's face.

The shells stick all over the man's face like dartboard with all the darts stuck on it.

At that moment, Monica then carries all six of the kids on her back, and the strain of the prolonged chronostasis is beginning to take her toll.

"Almost there..." And with one final push, number six is out of the hole.

Accel Limbo ceases, and the world around Monica then begins to move once more.

"What the-" The grenades explode in front of the blond man's face, covering his head in a pale yellow smoke.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" The man screamed as blood pooled over his feet.

With the man somehow _not_ dead, Monica uses structural reinforcement on her body, lifts all six kids onto her back and makes a run for it.

"That _color_ of the smoke..." Monica muttered to herself. "... Bingqing, you crazy bitch. That dyke actually had the balls to pack _nerve gas_ into a grenade launcher..."

She then makes her way to the front entrance through the main chapel, and behind the door, she sees Abram and Kirei having at each other.

Abram's Dao is caught by the priest's leg. The priest then snatches the blade from Abram's hands and the two roll away from each other.

Abram shoots his silencer, the priest parries the bullet at the cost of the Dao's blade snapping in two.

Abram checks the barrel for ammo, which he then hurls it toward the priest as the priest hurls the broken Dao toward Abram's face.

Both dodge out of the way as they swing their fist towards each other.

Both punches land on each other's faces, knocking the two back away from each other.

"Abram!" Monica ran out of the door with the orphans on her back.

"YOU!" Behind Monica was the blond man, but now with his eyes, nose, and ears spewing out blood, his feet _staggering_ with every step.

"Monny?" Abram asked the girl. "What happened?"

"Dunno." Monica heaved out as she rand towards Abram's side. "Found a mass grave of children in the Church's basement, six of them on my back were kept alive for allegedly a decade, oh, and that David Bowie-wannabe over there might've had a little too much 'fun' with the kids."

"In my defense." Kirei spoke out. "I had to keep them fed without making a mess on the floor."

"So can you explain that?" Abram points toward the staggering blond man bleeding out of his _every_ facial orifice.

"Archer, what happened?" Kirei asked the blond man.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH THAT TOOK MY EYES!" The Babylonian Hero-King roared out in fury.

"Nerve gas." Monica stated. "He took all _ten_ shells's worth directly to the face and yet he _only_ got away with ocular trauma." She stated in a disappointed tone.

"Well it all matters not." The priest stated coldly. "Now that you both know too much, it'll be a shame if the outside world knew what happened, now would it?" He then rips off the top of his priest's garbs, revealing a chiseled and toned body underneath.

"Trust me pal." Abram then rips off his longcoat and top off, also revealing a chiseled and toned figure, but on his back was engraved with an _irezumi_ of _Kiyohime_ , the scorned maiden-turned-dragon of Japanese lore.

"You ain't the first to say that." The albino man then gets into a fighting stance. "After all, I'm no ordinary conspiracy theorist."

"Oh?" Kirei then readies his fists for combat. "Finally admitting that you're a magi?"

"Nope." The albino man then charges towards the priest with a punch, but his fist was parried by the priest's kick.

"Just the world's most badass conspiracy theorist."

As the two have at each other, Monica then spots something sticking out from Abram's coat pocket.

She tries to run towards it, but she is then stopped by a golden sword fired between her and the object.

"I dare you to try something funny again, you bitch." The Hero-King sneered smugly with a golden portal appearing next to him. "Just because you took my eyes doesn't mean that you're not out of my grasp."

 _More_ portals appear next to him, now brandishing metal points out of it.

"Now do yourself a favor and hold still, for the King shall grant you pardon by making your death _painless_." The points then fire out into a flurry of darted chains.

"Time Leap: Stasis Jump!" Time accelerates forward, with Monica herself now appearing behind Gilgamesh.

"I think not!" Gilgamesh grabs the girl by her left wrist. "Hmm, even with my failing eyes, you're not that bad-looking." The Hero-King then smirks. "Very well! I shall grant you full pardon if you submit your whole body towards me!"

"Ladies first." Monica zips down her red jacket, revealing a _Claymore_ strapped around her underneath.

"What the-"

The bomb _explodes_ , scattering shrapnel and flame alike onto the Hero-King's face.

"NOT THE FACE!" The man roars out as his once immaculate face is now reminiscent of a pincushion, _on fire_.

Monica then pulls out a grenade from her skirt pocket, pulls the pin off with her teeth, and throws it down onto her feet.

A flash of light and a high-pitched bang sound resonates throughout the whole front yard.

With the King still reeling from the collective nerve damage sustained from _ten rounds_ of nerve gas and a _flashbang_ , Monica bolts through the flailing Hero-King and out where the kids were sitting, eyes the object in Abram's coat pocket, kicks it up into the air, grabs it by its handle, and pulls the trigger towards the Hero-King.

A flash of blazing red light sets the man's hair on fire.

"MONICA WHAT THE HELL!?" Abram yells out as he punches back the priest's face. "THAT'S WAS FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY!"

"I'M SORRY!" Monica yelled out. "BUT IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE ANY OTHER OPTIONS LEFT!"

"WHATEVER!" Abram yells out as then pulls out his own flashbang from his pants pocket and pulls out the pin with his teeth.

A numbing burst of luminescence explodes in front of Kirei, blinding him, and overwhelming his mana-detecting senses.

"NOW RUN!" Abram then grabs half the kids into his arms while Monica grabs the other half.

The two sprint towards the main gates.

"COME ON!" Abram roared out to the back. "WE'RE ALMOST-"

A sound of a gunshot was heard.

One of the children's heads _exploded_ into fragments of skull and gray matter alike all over Monica's face.

In front of him was a ghastly SS Officer with a gas mask covering its face, pointing a smoking barrel of a Mauser C96 towards the group.

"... Sonuvabitch." Abram hissed out.

Then the two see more of them storming toward the gates.

"Monica." Abram stated in deadpan tone. "Did you know that I've saw these guys storm through the Jewish neighborhoods _in person_?"

"I swear to god _Abel_ , it was your fault that you've hogged on the computer back home so you can play your Wolfenstein 3D." Monica gritted out.

"Okay one, I was _speedrunning_. Got 37 minutes and 9 seconds, by the way." Abel stated. "Two, when we're in public, _never_ call me by the name _Abel_."

"Got it, _Abe_." Monica snarked.

"And finally, the only day that this day can get any worse is-"

Suddenly, a mechsuit armed with tank guns on its back, crane claws for its "hands", rocket thrusters for legs, anti-infantry turrets on the sides of its frame, and behind the bullet-proof glass cockpit (recently test-fired, confirmed to be as such), was a _familiar-looking_ toothbrush-mustached face, smirking upon the two.

"... Is it just me, or am I seeing the final boss of Wolfenstein 3D in _real life_ , but its overall design being streamlined and overhauled for _better_ for _him_ and _worse_ for _us_?"

"Methinks that I probably shouldn't have gassed blonde back there..." Monica groaned.

 **"Poltergeist Formation #1: Panzerkaiser."** The voice boomed out of its comms. **"At least someone around this dump knows technology when they see one."**

 **"FOR NAZI TECHNOLOGY IS THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD!"**

The phantom _Wehrmacht_ then surround the two carrying the kids, with a few of them dual-wielding _Panzerschrecks_ and _Panzerbüchse 39s_.

"So..." Abram stated. "How fucked are we?"

"More fucked then Taiwanese hookers at Glory Hole Night?"

 **"Ventilate those fuckers."**

The sounds of submachine guns being cocked reverberated around them.

Right before they can fire, a sword was shot out of the golden portal, _skewering_ the SS officer zombie right through its face.

The culprit reveals itself as Gilgamesh, now wearing an even more furious expression on his face upon seeing even more annoyance, capitalized by its current horrific state of collective physical trauma.

"The King is not feeling very pleasant today." Gilgamesh gritted out as he pours an urn of Gula's herbal elixir onto his head, healing his eyes, face, and hair in an _instant_. "First, some sow comes into my domain and steals my treasure. Then she decides to blind me with her modern-day weaponry, forcing me to use one of my treasures to heal my aliments that she's caused as of recently."

Then the Babylonian Hero-King explodes in unrestrained fury as he then tosses aside the now-empty golden urn.

"AND NOW AN ENTIRELY NEW GAGGLE OF MONGRELS DARE TO BESIEGE MY DOMAIN!?"

His expression transitions from _"seething with fury"_ to _"disturbingly calm"_.

 **"You know what? Fine."** The Hero-King stated plainly as he then shoots his right hand up towards the sky.

A gigantic golden portal revealing an ax size of a _skyscraper_ coming out of it appears behind the enraged Gilgamesh.

 **"I'll settle for slaughtering all of you mongrels like cattle."** The Archer in gold _smiles_ as he raises his hand and titanic battle ax upwards towards the blue sky.

"GILGAMESH NO!" The priest cried out in vain.

 **"GILGAMESH YES!"** The Hero-King then swings down his arm, guiding the _heavenly guillotine_ down towards the hapless peasants below. **"PUNISH THESE INFIDELS, MARDUK!"**

From the distance, Bingqing drops her cigarette as she sees the _explosion_ of dirt, cobble, and _destroyed infrastructure_ flying into the air from her car's tinted front window.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The Chinese hitwoman yelled out as the passing shockwave sends her car flying off of the road.

 **(** **Edelfelt Twin Mansion #1, Near Fuyuki Church** **, 1:48 PM)**

"Master." Siegfried spoke to Luvia.

"What is it?" The noble girl spoke out in a bored tone.

For context behind her behavior, Luvia has done nothing but do 150 push-ups, 150 sit-ups, 100 squats, 100 pull-ups from the bar that she'd installed along with everything else in the mansion, and basically, went _cabin fever_ with _two_ nuts of servants (Merlin and Lancelot) and one going on and off in hibernation (Siegfried), the Edelfelt master was scraping the bottom of the for whatever sanity she had left in her soul.

So anything that would alleviate her boredom, no matter how life-threatening or idiotic it is, she's jumping in.

"I saw an explosion and a gigantic golden ax out from the window."

Luvia looks at the dragonic Rider with a blank stare.

"Didn't know that you were a court jester off duty, Rider." Luvia spoke in a _dead_ tone.

"MERLIN!" Rider yelled out.

The double doors of the unused study/Caster's current workshop bursts out with a effect of purplish haze spewing out into the open air, revealing the son of Satan himself, in all of his infernal glory.

"You rang?" The demonic Caster spoke out with a troll-like smirk on his face.

Upon hearing his irritating voice, Luvia throws a structurally-reinforced cushion toward Caster's face out of reflex.

The Satanspawn casually dodges it by tilting head away from it.

"I think master's going insane." The Rider stated. "We need to take her outside. I don't care how dangerous or detrimental it is, she needs it." Siegfried pleaded.

"Fear not." Merlin responded. "I was planning to in the first place."

"Really!?" Siegfried responded.

"Forward warning however." Merlin speaks out in a _serious_ tone. "There are _three_ massive mana signatures radiating from roughly 2 kilometers away. Should we go in, we might not come out intact."

He then turns to Luvia with a stoic and _disturbingly professional_ expression. "So master Luvia, do you accept the possibility of you dying a messy death should you enter?"

Luvia thinks for a moment about the whole situation.

On one hand, she really wants to go outside to not only alleviate her boredom, but also to do something to win the war, since after all, taking initiative in the war will decide the overall victor, and Luvia herself was pretty assured that she'll hold out long enough to live. After all, she's got a dragonslayer Rider, a Master-of-Arms of a Berserker, and Satan's little boy as her Caster.

On the other hand, if _Merlin_ out of all people is warning Luvia, then the advice is sound. After all, if someone powerful as the Devil's own son says that its dangerous, then the advice should be taken into _major_ consideration.

The choice was clear.

"We're going." Luvia stated firmly as she rose up from her couch.

"Are you sure, master Luvia?" Merlin asks.

"Caster." The master speaks to the Satanspawn. "I'm not doing this just because I'm bored or the fact that I'm an Edelfelt."

"Oh?" Caster mused while rubbing his bare and smooth chin.

"While I'm here, I am expendable as everyone else participating in this bloody war. What makes this war special is not the fact that a miracle can happen should someone wins the war. No, what makes this special is the fact that while this war is going on, family ties, magus lineages, or money matters not. What really matters here is the fact that we're all equal. No matter how one servant may be ludicrously overpowered may be, nor how many servants a single master has, it changes nothing. I'm taking initiative, not because I want a momentary advantage."

She then walks up to the demiurge and stares at his pair of black-scleras with icy-blue pupils that he calls his "eyes".

"I'm doing this because I want to _win_. Understood?" Luvia stated firmly.

Merlin sighs in exasperation. "Very well. Just watch your back lest you lose it, understood?"

"Hmph, that's why I've summoned you all in the first place." Luvia then goes back to her haughty-but-reassuring tone.

"Very well." Merlin then turns toward the stairway. "LANCELOT! WE'RE HEADING OUT!" The Caster yelled out in a unholy and eldritch voice.

"I NEED LIKE FIVE MORE MINUTES!" The Berserker yelled out from his room. "I'M AT AMAZON ORDERING WEAPONS!"

"Wait..." Luvia wondered. "How the actual hell are you even buying weapons in the first place?"

"I borrowed your credit card." Merlin then reveals a platinum-colored plastic card out of his sleeve.

At that moment, Luvia stops thinking entirely and flings herself toward Merlin, hellbent on making him pay for using her personal finances without her consent. As she clawed, battered, wailed, and beats Merlin's smooth face, the only expression that she shes through her clouded eyes were not an expression of pain,

But rather a _smug_ expression of _satisfied joy_.

"Your anguish is my delight, my dear master~"

Such is expected from the son of Satan.

 **(Fuyuki Church, Fuyuki, 1:53 PM)**

"... Monica?"

"Yeah Abe?"

Around the two and right _between_ Abram's legs, an ax size of the _Titanic_ was lodged onto the earth was slowly dematerializing into golden pixie dust.

"You still alive?" He coughed out from the dust.

"All of my limbs are attached, but I don't think the kids aren't as fortunate.

Behind her, the rescued orphans were lying on the ruined marble floors with their necks bent in a weird 720-degrees _vertically_ , their arms either bending the wrong way around of ripped off, or reduced to an unrecognizable pile of _mulch_.

"Oh, and your pants didn't make it."

Abram looks at his pants, revealing the torn-open crotch section of his designer-brand suit pants.

"Monny."

"Yeah?" She picks herself off from the dirt.

"Remind me to never do splits when I'm wearing $500 suit pants." Abram groaned out.

"Then that'll be my eighth time telling you then; STOP WEARING PANTS THAT COST YOU A GODDAMN LIVER!"

"AW SHUDDUP MOM!" Abram then rolls himself off of the dirt. He then looks down, to see that his pants are now _completely_ exposing his boxers. "Aw fucking brilliant, now I look like those cowgirl showgirls at Vegas." He mumbles as he takes the ruined pants off.

"Hell with that crap." Monica then picks up the last remaining and still-alive orphan. "Let hurry up and get the hell out-"

A gunshot grazes by Monica's cheek, and hits the child right between the eyes, keeling him dead.

"Okay." She then drops the last dead kid like a sack of bricks. "Change of plans."

The two then magically reinforce their entire bodies.

"CUT AND RUN!"

The two then bolt past the _regenerating_ Fuhrer, ignoring the fact that half of his head was _missing_ but slowly putting himself back together.

 **" _Achtung_." **

A squad of wraith Nazis appear behind Hitler, with their guns ready and bayonets fixed onto their barrels.

 **"Kill the ones that ran off."**

The detachment of ten then speeds out of the decimated gate.

 **"Impressive."** A voice chuckled out.

In front of the Fuhrer, the Babylonian Hero-King stood there unscathed, with a _half-angry_ , _half-demented_ grin on his face.

 **"The king demands you to answer this one question."** Gilgamesh speaks out. **"Just who the hell are you? I thought I've killed you on my way out."**

 **"Who am I?"** The Fuhrer then roars out in laughter as the rest of his _Wehrmacht_ reassemble. **"THEN HEAR ME! FOR I AM YOUR-"**

A golden sword is then shot through his face, cutting off his overly grandiose speech.

 **"On second thought, I've lost all interest."** Archer then raises his hand upwards. **"Gate of Babylon."**

More golden portals then appear behind Gilgamesh, all of them baring his C to B+ Rank Noble Phantasms.

 **"Now die."**

The weapons then rain upon the Fuhrer and the _Wehrmacht_.

 **" _NEIN_! YOU DIE INSTEAD!"** The entirety of the _Wehrmacht_ then open fire upon the weapons and towards the king.

Gilgamesh then summons a golden tower shield depicting an image of himself battling Ishtar on its surface.

The hail of bullets bounce off of its face like droplets of rain upon an umbrella.

 **"Hmph."** The king huffed. " **You think mere _pebbles_ are enough to even scratch my treasures?"**

The divine treasures then strike down upon the hapless wraiths, impaling them in droves.

 **"As expected."** The king then puts his still-spotless shield away. "For a useless goddess, you do have your uses after all." He mused at the shield that he'd just put away.

 **"Is that so?"** A ghastly voice called out from behind.

Behind him, the Wehrmacht and its Fuhrer were reassembling themselves back together, piece by piece.

No longer they were an army of undead.

They were slowly becoming one from the mass of _reddish-black haze_ in front of the unamused Archer.

The Fuhrer then slowly goes back to normal, along with his _Nazi-gold quality smile_.

 **"HOW ABOUT A ROCKSLIDE THEN!?"** Upon his command the Nazis then pull out their _panzerfausts_. **" _FEUER_!"**

The rockets then fire upon the king right before the conflagration hits the Church behind him.

 **"HA!"** The Avenger scoffed. **"ALL TALK AND NO-"**

Another sword fires out from the smoke, but this time, one of the wraiths shields his leader with his own body, taking the sword to the face for him.

 **"I'm still in an enough of a good mood to extend my clemency towards the likes of you, you filthy mongrel."** Out of the smoke was the blond man, now in full gold-plated armor with a bright red tunic flowing beneath him. **"Stop hiding behind your pawns and accept your punishment. I promise that it'll be _mostly_ painless."**

 **"Hmph."** The Avenger then shoves aside the dead soldier. **"You're in no position of making demands, you damned relic. When I'm done with you, I'll melt all of your treasures into bars of Nazi gold."**

 **"Peasant."** Archer snarled out. **"You think _you_ , out of all people, can even lay your greasy little digits onto my property!?"**

 **"They'll be mine once I'm through with you."**

 **"You're welcome to try."** Gilgamesh then summons more portals behind him, each ready to fire more weapons of a divine-craft upon the Avenger. **"But let the records show that you are responsible for your own death, you puny ant."**

 **"You think you know killing?"** The Avenger scoffed. **"Please. I've killed people like you on a daily basis. Jews, gypsies, homosexuals, retards, POWs, and _anyone_ that got in my way were dead in a ditch by the next _hour_." **

**"And you, Hero-King, are a _fruit._ "** The Fuhrer continued to _hissed_ out. **"Your _boyfriend_ was nothing more than a clay-crafted _sex doll_ that deserves to be no more than cheap pottery lying shattered on the dirt that it was molded from. And like I did to all other all the fruits and their lovers, I'll put you under a wine press and crush you underfoot with my boots."**

Gilgamesh goes quiet all of the sudden.

 **"You take that back."** The Archer spoke out in a spine-chillingly low voice.

The Avenger then walks up and _spits_ onto Gilgamesh's feet. **"Make me, _mongrel_."**

The concept of sound of sound goes _extinct_.

"Kirei."Gilgamesh spoke out.

"What is it?" The priest groaned out from what was left of the church's doors.

The Hero-King then passes him a golden _hard hat_ from his portal.

"I'm only going to say this once." Gilgamesh spoke in a _serious_ tone. "Find cover."

The priest then puts on the helmet, wraps the strap around his chin, and make a run for it behind the remains of the church's walls, crouching behind them with his ears plugged in and his whole body curled up into a ball.

"Now where was I?" The Hero-King then turns around back towards the Fuhrer. "Oh right."

The whole sky above the church's remnants is then blanketed with Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon portals at the snap of his finger.

 **"TIME TO DIE, YOU DAMN PARASITE!"**

The weapons then fire out of their gates in a _heavenly rain_ of _divine punishment_.

 ** _0.1 seconds._**

That was the time that it took for the whole world around him explodes into a torrent of kicked up dirt and and bodies.

"Hmm. That was a little too quick for my liking." Gilgamesh huffs out. "Eh. Whatever."

Then a portal opens in front of him, revealing _not_ a weapon.

But a _concept_ of _temporal rupture_ in physical form.

 **"Gotta be thorough, just in case if he's still alive."** He then grasps onto the handle of _death_ itself.

He then points the spiraling red and black pylon towards his front.

 **"Enuma Elish."**

A titanic blast of crimson energy carves a messy line through the entire frontal region of _5 miles_ , leaving no trace of life other then a giant, quarter-mile-deep and half-mile-wide fissure right in front of him.

"And that's that-" He then sees a wraith behind him, pointing his gun towards him.

A golden spear is shot through the wraith's head.

"Persistent bastards..." He then turns back to the fissure, only to see the Avenger's ugly mug through the cockpit of _new_ death machine.

 **"Poltergeist Formation #2: Himmelskaiser."** The Avenger's voice boomed out of its comms. **"You'll never kill me, Hero-King. For I am evil incarnate. And evil in man will never die."**

 **"Please."** The Archer scoffed. **"You? _Evil_?"**

The king then lets out a thunderous fit of laughter directed towards the Avenger.

The Avenger fires all of its guns and salvos towards the laughing king.

Gilgamesh then summons Ishtar-shield, allowing the "useless goddess" to take the blows for him.

 **"I sort of knew you were a failed artist, but a _comedian_?" **

The king then resumes his laughter over the _deafening_ barrage of WWII-era ballistics bouncing off of the shield's surface.

 **"If you haven't tried to raze my domain with your little party tricks, I would've taken you in as my _Court Jester_."**

The Avenger then lets out an _enraged_ roar. **"YOU WILL DIE HERE AND NOW!"**

 **"YOU DARE SPEAK THE WORDS OF MY MOUTH!? SUCH INSOLENCE!"** His hand then reaches into the golden portal, pulling out a pair of golden longswords.

He then combines the twin-longswords, turning it into a golden _longbow_.

"Haven't used this in a good while..." Gilgamesh grins _nostalgically_.

A golden portal then appears behind the longbow's grip. The Hero-King then draws out a greatsword from the portal, drawing it back as if it was an arrow nocked onto the bowstring.

 **"BE HONORED THAT YOU'LL DIE THIS WAY, YOU FILTHY AUSTRIAN-JEWISH-DECENT MONGREL!"** The greatsword then fires toward the Avenger at a railgun-like speed.

 **" _NEIN_! YOU CROSSBRED BASTARD SON OF A WHORE GODDESS!"** The Fuhrer's Himmelskaiser then opens fire upon the Archer.

 **"NOBODY INSULTS MY HERITAGE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YOU HEAR ME!?"** The two roared out at each other in _unison_ as _even more_ volleys of gunfire and magical railguns fire out towards each other.

 **(Roughly Half a Kilometer away from the Fuyuki Church, Fuyuki, 1:50 PM)**

"What do you mean that you saw a golden battle ax size of Big Ben lodged into the earth?" Luvia asked.

"You still not take my word for it?" Merlin speaks out in an exasperated tone. "Although to be fair, humans don't tend to look up as usually as they look straight ahead, but still..."

"Forgive me if I even asked _you_ , out of all people in the first place." Luvia groaned out.

"Um, master?"

"What is it Ride-"

"RUN THE FUCK AWAY!" A voice barked out.

Speeding by Luvia and her servants, a pair that consisted of a teenage girl in a tattered school uniform and an albino man running like a madman, with _nothing_ but his blue-striped boxers hanging on him.

"Master?" Lancelot asked. "Aren't they mages?"

"Mana circuits all over them?" Luvia asked Merlin.

Caster nods without a word.

"I'm starting to regret the fact that I even participated this asinine war..." She moaned out.

Then following the two were ten wraiths armed with guns.

Upon seeing the wraiths, Lancelot then pounces upon the wraiths like a starved wolf upon a flock of sheep, claiming their weapons along with their lives.

The remaining three watch in silent awe.

"Sorry." Berserker responded sheepishly after landing one last blow onto the wraith's masked face with the butt of his own gun. "Couldn't resist."

"Better to go in prepared I guess." Luvia grumbled out as Lancelot activates his Knight of Honor, claiming the numerous submachine guns and three _panzerfausts_ as his own.

The four then make their way towards the church.

"Like I said earlier." Luvia gritted out. "This war is beyond weird."

"Well that's life, master~!" Merlin spoke out in his usual faux-optimistic tone as he then proceeds to skip on the concrete road.

"But always look on the bright side of life-" Merlin's voice is then cut off suddenly.

"MASTER!" Siegfried the yanks back Luvia by her shoulders, causing her to land on her rear.

"What the hell was that for!?" Luvia yelled out as she looked back at Rider.

The Rider then points his finger forward.

Luvia turns her head back forward, and her eyes then open wide like plates.

In front of the master was a giant fissure that stretched out from what's left of the Church. Above the gaping hole was a mechanical monster of an aviation firing out all sorts of batteries with ghost soldiers coming out from random places from the aircraft, firing out all sorts of guns and rockets, and a divine-looking servant shooting weapons from his longbow, with golden portals all around him either providing him with more munition, or firing out weapons on their own.

And the only thing between them were nothing but sparks and dusts of gold, silver, and whatever carbon-crafted inorganic material that man can even think of.

 **"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?"** The two roared out in unison towards each other over the sounds of numerous bits of metal clashing.

 **"YOU WANT TO KNOW!?"** The Avenger roared out. **"THEN TRY AND KILL ME AND MY ENTIRE BATTALION ALL AT THE SAME TIME-"**

Hitler immediately stops himself upon seeing his detachment respawn behind him, bringing his number back to a thousand.

Right in front of an _Anti-World Noble Phantasm_ user.

 **"So you're telling me to kill every last one of you filthy lot _all_ at the same time, correct?"**

The Avenger then begins to break out into a cold sweat.

 **"Thanks for reminding me of that."** Gilgamesh then pulls out his _Ea_ once more.

"Master, if you wish not die right now, I suggest you get behind me." Merlin coolly states amidst the choking sensation of death permeating the air, which is currently forcing Luvia to a _literal crawl_.

Luvia then crawls toward Caster with a _nauseated_ look on her face.

Siegfried and Lancelot follow after their master, but less worse for wear under this looming pressure of death.

Such as the advantage of being a Heroic Spirit, for death was second nature for them.

Even then, it was still _too brutal_ for them them to handle.

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh was wearing the most _genuinely happiest_ and the most _sadistic_ smile that he'd ever wore in his life.

For the vermin that had been inconveniencing him for too long was about to die.

 **For reals.**

 **"Enuma Elish."**

 **" _FICK DICH_ -"**

The whole _Wehrmacht_ and their leader are then swallowed up by the blood-red torrent of pure _death_.

Once the red tide ceases, all life in the vicinity of _five miles_ in front of him was now _gone_.

Even _air_ itself in that general range was _dead_.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen..." Gilgamesh sighed out. "It's what we call _catharsis_."

He then turns to the cloaked Caster hiding his companions.

"So..." Merlin chuckled out. "How are you doing today?"

"Normally, I would you have all four of you dead right where you stand, but I'm in a good mood today." The Archer says with a smile on his face.

 **"I suggest you lot get out of my sight before I change my mind."**

"Duly noted." Merlin then materializes his black staff. **"Fumar."**

The four disappear into a cloud of thick black smoke.

"Now then..." The Hero-King materializes back to his civilian attire consisting of black jacket and pants, with a white shirt underneath the top.

Archer then makes his way back to the ruined church, and out to the relatively untouched courtyards, and heads down into the catacombs to see if that sow took anything else.

With an exception of the boy's head that looked like an egg thrown against a brick wall, _everything_ else was present.

"Well, at least I still have plenty of mana to go around-"

 ***BEEP***

Gilgamesh looks towards his right.

On the stone coffin was a small green tin box with "EYES TOWARD THE ENEMY" molded onto its surface. Above the label was a dot pointing a red dot onto his face.

And around the whole underground chamber, there were approximately _twenty_ of them.

With _two_ red dots pointing at his sides of his legs.

"MOTHERFUCKER-"

The whole underground catacombs come down _crashing_ , sinking the whole church above down to the sinkhole.

"Gilgamesh?" Kirei speaks out from the ruins above. "... You okay down there?"

An arm bursts out of the ground, revealing to be Gilgamesh, now with his once-immaculate face now all scarred from debris and splinter, and his civilian garbs now a torn and burnt.

 **"I'm going to kill that whore slowly next time I see her."** His eyes blazed with unfathomable fury.

The Archer then slumps down right next to the ash-faced priest.

"Are you well?" Kirei asked.

"Nope." He replied weakly. "Now I'm going through a _literal withdrawal_."

Gilgamesh was now severly weakened since now his personal supply of mana from the mummified children underneath was now completely destroyed.

Granted, compared to other servants, he was still leagues above them, due to Archer being a part-Divine Spirit, but now, with there being there enough mana to supply roughly more than twenty-eight servants, Gilgamesh is now going to have to fight on the same grounds as everyone else.

Made even worse, Kirei is not a participant of the Holy Grail War, and Gilgamesh is without a master, which means that the mana from the Holy Grail will exclude him, meaning that his _Independent Manifestation A_ will only keep him in this world without a _week_.

Not to mention the damage.

About roughly six to _seven_ miles worth of landmass was now destroyed, with too many lives lost in the crossfire to count.

Only one option was left.

"Archer." Kirei spoke to Gilgamesh. "I want to be your master and participate in this Grail War."

Archer then lets out a small chuckle. "Finally accepted who you really are, you damned dead man?"

"With excommunication being inevitable, I want to live my last moments of my life without restraint or regrets." Kirei states. "After ten years of waiting, I now have an answer for you question. I will now follow you until my bones and this disgusting world crumbles to dust."

Gilgamesh smiles. "Better late then never, you damned priest."

A set of _command seals_ is carved into Kirei's right hand.

From the exact moment that Kirei receives his command seals, Gilgamesh springs back to his feet, now receiving the plentiful mana that the Holy Grail had provided for this war.

"So..." Kirei sees the Hero-King back to his full glory. "How does it feel?"

Gilgamesh smiles at the fallen priest. "Way better then the shitdip I had for the past ten years." Archer chuckled. "I now not regret making this choice so don't make me regret it, got it?"

The fallen priest smiles back at him. "With all of my pitch-black soul. For now I am no longer the man of God."

Kirei then rises back to his feet.

"I am my _own_ man now."

Gilgamesh then slaps his hand onto the fallen priest's shoulder. "There. Was it so hard to say it out from your heart?" He then opens a portal to his Gate of Babylon and hands the fallen priest an ornate and jeweled warhammer.

Kirei heaves out a small laughter as he takes the hammer. "Now I question why, Hero-King." With a frenzied yell, he brings down the bludgeon onto the orb that connected to the Church Headquarters.

The crystal ball shatters into pieces.

"Attaboy." Gilgamesh then opens a small golden portal, taking out a golden urn and a pair of drinking cups of the same make. "Your progress deserves a King's praise and celebration." Archer then pours the +4000 years-old wine into the two cups.

Kirei then takes the offered cup.

"A toast to your acceptance of your true self." Gilgamesh declares as he raises his cup.

" _Kanpai_." The two cups clank together, right before the fallen priest downs the cup.

Kirei's head then feels heavy and dizzy right before he stumbles off of his feet.

"Careful now." Gilgamesh speaks to the fallen priest with a slight blush on his face. "No mere mortal can conquer alcohol in one day. Especially if its your first time trying out the brew from the Age of the Gods, whom I've all I've killed sans my mother."

"Oh... right..." Kirei groaned out with a flushed expression. "Undiluted alcohol..."

The fallen priest then falls into a drunken slumber against the brick wall.

 **(Miyama Town Outskirts, Fuyuki, 2:04 PM)**

As the two continued to run for their lives away from the hellhole of a church, Monica and Abram run across a rather familiar-looking car on its hood.

"Sup Bingqing." Monica crouched down.

"Took you assholes long enough..." The Chinese assassin-for-hire groaned out from her bleeding head.

"Well, better then ne-" Before Abram can finish what he was about to say, the albino man in his underwear hears a _ticking_ sound coming from the car.

"Monica."

"Yeah?" She responds.

"How many bombs were inside the car's trunk?"

"... _22_." She speaks as her face turns pale in _horror_.

In a split second, Abram structurally reinforces his whole body, rips the car door off of its hinges, grabs onto Bingqing's seatbelt, rips it off of her, takes the woman into his arms, and dashes away from the car.

"Abram!?"

"RUN!"

The two bolt away from the car right before it _explodes_ behind them.

"... You two alright?" Abram moaned out from the asphalt road.

Monica looks at the burning car. "We're not in there at least..."

"We should go." Bingqing moaned out. "Also, get the hell off of me."

And right before the authorities arrive onto the crash site, the two "conspiracy theorists" and a Chinese hitwoman were nowhere in sight.

" _Senpai_."

"Yeah?"

"We don't get paid enough for this shit, do we?"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **Author's Notes: I need a friggin' break.**

 **I mean, it's crazy enough that I'm juggling two fanfics in the first place, but making sure that I don't fuck up like my last iteration of my first fanfic?**

 **I kinda brought this upon myself, didn't I?**

 **Still, fuck it, I'm seeing this son of a bitch through the bitter end.**

 **Moral of the story: DO NOT call** **Enkidu a _sex doll_ in front of Gilgamesh.**

 ** _Scratch_ that, don't even slight Enkidu around Gilgamesh's mere presence. Period.**

 **Hitler would know, but hey, Mad Enhancement EX does that to a guy.**

 **Nor the fact that he wasn't all there in real life...**

 **Oh, and regarding my treatment for Abe-I mean Abram, he's going to be the type of guy who digs too deep and somehow manages to get himself and everyone else with him out alive.**

 **Our "iron-butt monkey", ladies and gentlemen.**

 **And now a few things:**

 **One, I'm now drafting a Gundam IBO AU fic in celebration of Gundam NT's release date (make of that what you will).**

 **Two, happy fifteenth birthday, Fate. I still play F/GO religiously.**

 **And three, no more recaps. For meaningless padding is meaningless.**

 **So, what do you guys think of this chapter?**

 **Please leave a comment or a review, for I'd like to know what my audience is thinking.**


	6. Chapter 6: Insomnia

**(Hyatt Hotel, Shinto, 1:53 PM)**

In a rented out penthouse in the Hyatt Hotel (The exact same one where a westerner was found dead two weeks prior), was Waver Velvet, a British man with long, flowing black hair, wearing a three-piece, pure-black pinstripe suit with a blazing-red tie, and a pair of glasses and a lit cigarette on his face.

Behind him, were two titans of men, both were once conquerors, now conversing together with their stories of their feats, sharing a pint together, or just keeping themselves with their newfound hobbies (Iskandar was currently on Waver's PS1 playing Crash Bandicoot, and Genghis Khan playing Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword on "Hector Hard Mode").

As for their respective men from each of their Noble Phantasms, were outside scouting the outside for information and the current happenings. But with the current state of affairs being so damned bloody, the scouts were returning with dire news at an _alarming_ pace.

Kind of explains why Waver just burnt through at least _three whole packs_ of Camel cigarettes in the span of 48 hours.

 _"Well."_ He thought as he killed his cigarette on the ashtray. _"At least it wasn't like ten years ago-"_

An overwhelming sense of _death_ suddenly presses onto Waver's very soul.

The same feeling of the exact same dread that he felt when he and Rider faced _him_ ten years back.

"Rider?" Waver gulped out. "Did you feel that?"

The King of Conquerors lets out a _forced_ toothy smile. "I _tasted_ that." He then gets up off the floor, heads to the kitchen, and opens the fridge for a can of beer.

Rider then chucks the can toward Waver, with the bespectacled magus catching it.

"Thought you might need it." Rider pointed out.

The magus simply cracks open the can after returning a smile.

"So." The Mongol Archer spoke out. "What was that feeling that you two were talking about? From the looks of it, you two seem rather familiar to it."

"Well aren't you a sharp one." Waver commented after sipping his beer.

"I've grown accustomed to being adept at reading people." Genghis Khan bluntly stated. "It's how I kept my whole clan and their extended families free of internal conflict during my years as patriarch." He then goes back to his Game Boy Advance and resumes his game.

"Brilliant." Waver muses as he takes another sip of his beer. "Just _fucking_ brilliant that we now have the chance to run into Goldy again, am I right, Rider?"

The King of Conquerors then lets out a hearty laugh as the polygon-crafted bandicoot in the TV front of him starts dancing after the completion of the very first level.

"We're heading out you two." Waver then tosses his empty can into the provided recycling bin. "I'm out of cigarettes."

"You know that my men can just buy one for you, right?" Archer pointed out.

"For the love of god, no. It took me ten attempts for them to get their order right." Waver groaned out in frustration. "I'm never smoking that shitty Taiwanese brand Dragon Smoke as long as I live."

"Don't diss it til you try it, master." He then saves his game, turns off his Game Boy, and pulls out a pack of the aforementioned Dragon Smoke. "But if you insist then we're coming along as well." He states while lighting his cigarette with the kitchen stove.

"He's got a point!" Iskander's voice boomed out. "It would be rather unfitting for us conquerors to be cooped up in a penthouse all day! Now is the perfect time to strike! And grab a few pints of ale along the way!"

With a small huff, Waver, followed by his Rider and Archer, head out the door and and towards the elevator.

Thirteen floors below, another British man, but more taller and bulkier, was sitting on the floor, assembling bombs that he's snuck through the customs.

His name was Jordan Lionstone, the belligerent scion of England's most established family of golem research and development, the Lionstones, now part-time Sealing Designation Enforcer and full-time Dead Apostle Hunter with a bit of a pyrotechnics mastery to boot, turned unwilling participant of the magi culture's most bloodiest event, the Holy Grail War.

"Goddamn 9/11 ruining everything..." He muttered on the prospects of assembling his bombs _without_ shrapnel.

"Mommy..." A prepubescent girl's voice moaned out from the open bathroom door.

Out came Assassin/Jack/Jackie the Ripper (not joking), in her white sundress and rubbing her tired eyes with a yawn. "We're bored..."

"Go back to sleep, Jackie." Jordan replied. "Mommy's a little busy for a moment."

"NO!" Jackie then begins to throw a tantrum. "WE! WANT! TO! GO! OUT! NOW!"

Jordan lets out a sharp groan. "Archer!"

The French Archer, Napoleon Bonaparte appears before him. "Hey, you're the one who volunteered to be her 'mommy'."

Jordan lets out a sour grumble right before looking/falling prey to Jackie's puppy-dog-eyes.

Alien-looking as they were, Jordan's heart still melted like a snow cone in the middle of the Sahara Desert.

"... Give mommy a few minutes to change, okay Jackie?"

"YAY!" Assassin jumped in joy as the hulking British man slumps back towards the shared bedroom (Yes, he, Assassin, and Archer are forced to share a single King-sized bed, nothing perverted is going on there, PERIOD), looking for something decent to wear.

"Fuck it, I'll just throw on a polo and a snapback..."

A few minutes later, Jordan, Archer, and Assassin were standing in front of the elevator doors, waiting for their next ride.

"Where are you heading to? The greens?" Napoleon snarked at Jordan's choice of attire.

A white polo shirt, a black snapback cap, a pair of beige-colored elastic jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes to top it all off.

All he was missing was a golf bag and a pair of sunglasses.

"For the record Archer." Jordan gritted out. "I've only played golf _once_. And it was from me losing a bet."

"Longshot, but were you happening to wear a kilt and a beret?" Archer snickered out.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT!?" Jordan yelped out.

"Not telling you even a soul." Napoleon teased.

"Well fuck your shite." Jordan grumbled. "I don't fucking care in the slightest..."

"Mommy, what's golf?" Assassin asked as the elevator doors opened in front of them.

"I'll tell you later." Jordan stated as the three of them walked into the doors.

Jordan then looks at the floor buttons, seeing the first floor button already lit.

"So." A man's voice spoke out. "Heading out somewhere?"

"Yeah." Jordan replied. "Thought I can use some fresh... air."

Before Jordan can finish his sentence, he immediately goes slack-jawed upon seeing a _really familiar-looking_ face.

In the same elevator, Waver Velvet/Lord El-Melloi II was facing the Lionstone scion with a blank expression on his face.

"Sorry." The Clocktower Lord stated. "Do I've got something on my face-"

Waver himself then stops talking upon seeing the three Command Seals on his arms.

At that exact moment, the two men gawk at each other as their respective servants immediately recognized the other.

The elevator door _closes_ in front of the den of lions.

In a flash, Jordan takes out a hand grenade and gags Waver's mouth with it, with his thumb ringed around the pin, Iskandar takes out his sword, raising it towards Jordan's neck, Jackie brandishes her knives onto the bulky Rider's neck while mounting his back, Genghis Khan pulls out his bow and arrow and aims it toward Jackie, Napoleon materializes his flintlock pistol and shoves the barrel against the Mongol Archer's head, and Waver readies his gaudr towards the French Archer and the mane-haired magus.

The elevator's doors open, revealing a man and a woman gawking at the world's most awkward _six-way_ Mexican Standoff.

"W-We'll just take the other elevator..." The man stuttered out.

"You've seen nothing." The French Archer spat out right before the doors closed.

The elevator continues to cruse down while the six misfits were still deadlocked in their six-way standoff.

... For about the next _ten_ floors.

"So..." Jordan sheepishly groaned out. "How's today?"

Waver points towards the grenade that's currently gagging his mouth.

"Sorry." The tall British magus apologized. "'Gag' reflex."

Everyone sans Jordan facepalms.

"... C'mon, really?"

"Even we thought that was weak." Jackie shrugged.

"Regardless of my contractor's tasteless wit." Napoleon moaned out. "I must ask, is this man Lord El-Melloi II?"

"How did you know?" Rider asked

"He was quite popular back at Clock Tower, so I'd be surprised if a mage didn't know that name." Archer stated out. "Also, we we're tailing you three last week."

"True that! The boy's come a long way since! In more ways then one!" Then the red Rider bellows out a rapturous laughter that boomed in the whole elevator box, completely ignoring the fact that they were being scouted.

Jordan lets out a nervous laughter. "So, we got off the wrong foot, right?"

"Maybe." The Mongol Archer stated in a stern tone.

"So can you tell your friend behind me to remove his blade away from my neck?" Jordan asked. "I prefer to keep my head on my neck, just sayin'."

"Only if you remove the gag." Rider answered.

"Only if you stop threatening mommy!" Jackie cried out.

"Mommy?"

"Long story." Jordan groaned out. "You know what. All of us, remove out instruments of death, during the count of three." He then turn his head toward the prepubescent slasher mounted on Rider's neck. "Yes, that includes you too Jackie."

"Fine..." She grumbles as puts her blades back in her sheathes.

Following her, Napoleon puts away his pistol, Iskandar sheathes his blade, Genghis Khan retracts his bowstrings, and Waver shuts off his gaudrs.

Jordan tries to remove the grenade gag, but one slight problem.

"It's stuck."

Both Napoleon and Waver facepalm.

"Someone help." Jordan whimpered out.

"We'll help you out mommy!" In her rush, Jackie tugs onto Jordan's shoulder, which does help out removing the grenade from the Clocktower Lord's mouth and onto Jordan's lap.

... With the _pin_ out.

The whole elevator goes _silent_ , along the provided music.

"... Oh fuck me." Jordan then begins to internally panic as he sees the pinless pineapple hand grenade in his hand.

At the exact moment when the elevator was about to reach the first floor, the whole lobby was flooded with _several_ squadrons of police officers decked in full riot gear.

Reason for their arrival, the manager saw the whole six-way standoff occurring in the elevator's cameras, and the police were given immediate warrant to apprehend the six in the elevator.

Right as the doors were about to open, Jordan flings the grenade out of the door in pure reflex.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The grenade lands right in the middle of the formation.

In panic, Jordan, Waver, Jackie, Napoleon, Iskandar, and Genghis Khan scramble out the elevator doors.

"Well, that was the worst elevator ride ever-"

 ***BOOM***

The explosion sends several officers flying in several directions.

The six then look towards the crowd that was gathered before them.

"This... is really bad." Jordan groaned out.

"You bloody moron..." Waver grumbled.

"You want us to kill them, mommy?" Jackie unsheathes her blades.

"ALL OF YOU! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" All of the officers then cock their rifles pointed towards them.

"ARCHER!"

Before the guns can fire, the six _disappear_ in a flash of light.

"... Where the fuck did they go?" One of the officers moaned out.

"WHO GIVES A SHIT!?" The commanding officer barked out. "SECURE THE WHOLE PERIMETER!"

Various police cars, vans, and even _JSDF staff_ surround the whole hotel.

 **(Emiya Residence, Miyama Town, 2:01 PM)**

If there was only one word to describe the whole house right now, it would be "lifeless".

Then again, no one can blame them.

Outside, the whole residence was void of any noise from inside, the clouds gathering and darkening above, and it really doesn't help that there's an entire paparazzi in front of the doors, ready to flash their cameras and shove their microphones, voice recorders, and cell phones into their faces.

But not one reporter can see the residents in the whole residence, assuming that they'd just left, so all of them literally camp out by the front doors.

In reality, the residents/survivors were in there, it's just that they were in a _bounded field_ , completely cut off from the outside world.

And the pocket world was just as lifeless as the empty estate outside, right down to its hidden inhabitants, human and servant alike, were lying splayed down all over the living room's floor like _corpses_.

"So..." Taiga moaned out. "... I just saw my entire student body and staff get shot up by ghost Nazis, I saw the entire school building get bombed out like Nagasaki back during WWII, I saw Hitler's ugly-ass mug in flesh, and above all else, I've just learned that not one, not two, but _three_. Three of the students in my school happened to be closet wizards-"

"Mages." Rin groaned out.

"Right, _mages_." Taiga then continues on with her tangent. "Like I was saying, I've just learned that three of my students are closet mages, and that the so-called guests that Shirou brought home are not foreigners, but actual historical folk heroes, but genderbent."

"Is it so wrong for me to be a lady?" Nero asked in a faux-melodramatic tone.

"No, I'm no place to judge." Taiga moaned out. "I just now find that my entire worldview completely destroyed along with the planet, and mended back together with 2,000 gallons of industrial superglue. Bottom line, I need a fucking drink."

Shirou then places a cold can of Sapporo Beer onto her cheek.

"My hero." She moaned out as she grabbed the beer.

"I would make a meal between lunch and dinner, but I get the feeling that no one is hungry for anything right now." Shirou stated.

"Shirou." Saber moaned out. "I'm honestly scared of that feeling. The feeling of not wanting to eat anything."

"Eh. It's different for me." Alter pointed out. "Me and Nek'il already had our fill."

"What do you mean by that?" Lily asks.

"As part of the contract between us, we both share a few things between us." The Saber in black stated. "In essence, we literally share _both_ of our stomachs."

"So in other words..." Shirou trailed off. "... You eat as much as if you had _two_ stomachs. In a _literal_ sense."

Alter just nods.

"... So that's why our food budget has been going down so quickly." Shirou stated.

"Wait." Saber interjected. "So while your familiar were eating those wraiths..."

"Let's just say that it was not my first time tasting a dead body, nor it'll be the last time." Alter bluntly states.

"... Thank god I'm not eating anything today." Saber then goes back to her resigned expression.

"Sakura." Shirou asked the violet-haired girl. "You've been awfully quiet. Is something up?"

"Hm?" The girl faces the redheaded youth. "No, it's just that I can't feel anything." She then places her hand onto Shirou's cheek. "After all, as long as you're alive, I don't care what happens around me..."

A chill runs through Shirou's spine. "So you're saying that what happened back there wasn't even remotely traumatizing?"

"Senpai." Sakura speaks with her eyes going blank. ""I've been through much worse."

"What could be worse then witnessing a mass shooting during school?" Rin groaned out.

"I dunno. What says about you when you just seemed just fine during the fallout?" Sakura replied with a hint of malicious venom.

Rin springs up and grabs Sakura by her collar. "I WAS NEARLY KIDNAPPED BY A PSYCHOPATH SACRIFICING WOMEN AND CHILDREN TEN YEARS AGO! AFTER THAT, I HAD LIVE ON MY OWN AFTER MY FATHER AND MOTHER DIED!"

"And tell me. What were their names?" Sakura replied coldly.

"TOKIOMI AND AOI TOHSAKA!" Rin yelled out.

"Funny. Those were the exact names that have tossed me into the depths of unfathomable hell. And ten years ago to boot." Sakura replied with a smirk on her face.

"... What do you mean by that?" Rin mumbled.

Sakura merely places her index finger onto Rin's lips. Her face with a small smirk that eerily resembled _Shinji's_.

"That, I won't tell." She spoke in a _maliciously_ teasing tone.

"C-Come on, everybody!" Lily cuts in. "Now it's not the time to fight amongst ourselves!"

"She's right." Rin's Rider stated. "The enemy is still out there, we're still alive and well with zero casualties, and the last thing we need is to shoot ourselves in the foot. What we need to do is to plan for our next move should we run into that situation again."

"You're right." Rin nodded out with a faint sigh of regret. "Look... Sakura. Sorry if I acted out earlier. I really didn't mean to-"

"Forget it." Sakura then remains silent for the rest of the day.

"Well... FINE!" She yelled out. "BE THAT WAY!" She then shoots herself back to her feet and stomps out of the room.

Nero then shift herself closer to Shirou.

"You're keeping your promise, right dear praetor?" Nero beamed.

Shirou turns to Nero a with a tired look on his face.

"... Very well." She replied somberly. "I understand."

Nero then reverts back into spirit form, away from plain sight.

Outside of the courtyard, Rin was sitting out by the patio all by her lonesome.

"Stupid Sakura..." Rin mumbled. "Just what kind of rights does she have to assume that I'm the one to blame?"

Behind her, the Assassin in white approaches behind Rin.

"Umm... master?" Simo whispered into Rin's ear.

The girl grumbles in a distant tone.

"Our Archer has gone _missing_."

 **(Riverside Park, Fuyuki, 2:37 PM)**

While the three masters and one unwitting outsider were conversing amongst themselves, the crimson Archer had since long left them, and was currently on his own, looking around for something.

Or rather, _someone_.

Atop of the suspension bridge, Archer, currently in spirit form, was overlooking the whole town below.

Ten years before now, this whole place was on fire.

Ten years ago, it was the beginning of his journey to become a hero.

And ten years after now, he'd be stuck in Afghanistan with him constantly going against his ideals of being an ideal hero that he once dreamed of.

And now, ten years back into the past-now-present.

Back to _square one_ , _twice_ over.

The Archer flops onto the flat of the bridgetop while sighing out a breath.

He then catches eye to a familiar figure.

The exact same one from Sunday.

"If you're out there, I know you've been eyeing me, so come on out!" Archer then projects Kanshou and Byakuya into his hands.

The figure reveals itself, revealing itself as a black-cloaked woman with long black hair flowing out of her hood, and a white skeletal mask that conceals her face from the nose-down.

"Hmph. I've only let myself be seen by the likes of you on purpose." The rouge Assassin stated.

"Just what do you want from me?" Archer asked.

"Simple." The Assassin replied. "We're both after the same target, am I right?"

"Just who are you referring to-"

"Oh hush, you know damn well who am I talking about." The Assassin raised her eyebrow. She then approaches the crimson Archer in a _seductive_ manner and posture.

"... You do know that that's not gonna work, right?"

"I know." She replied. "After all, _you're_ used to it."

Archer freezes in place along with his whole train of thought.

"... I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Oh hush." The Assassin places her index finger onto his lips. "I'm not here to kill in proxy of that boy."

"Oh?" Archer's head then goes back to normal. "Then what do you really want?"

"My. Trusting, aren't you?" The Assassin prodded.

"No." The Archer replied. "It's just that he's a lot stronger than I initially thought."

"Sound's like you've done this already." The Assassin stated.

"Regardless." Archer then redirects the conversation back to his favor. "Enough about me. What do you want out of all this?"

"I want Sakura away from that boy." Assassin hissed out. "That manwhore is becoming a toxic influence on her, and I want you to kill her, but right after I take her away."

Archer grumbles at her asinine and aimless plan. "Okay, time out."

"What is it?" Assassin asked.

"The way you're mapping this out... it doesn't seem very Assassin-like." Archer pointed out. "Just what's your deal, anyway?"

"It's none of your business, _Nameless_." Assassin spat out. "I have seventeen different ways to end your life in an instant."

"I have a Reality Marble that happens to be a literal graveyard of swords, which all of them I can easily skewer you with in an unlimited amount of directions." Archer retorted.

"I have a quicker draw."

"I actually have a functioning brain and rationale."

The two stare at each other for a moment.

The two then draw their blades and clash. Twin blades against an improv-knuckleguards made of throwing knives.

"You piss me off, you know that, right?" Assassin bit out.

"You're not the first to say that. Nor it'll be the last."

The two break off and then continue their dual on top of the bridge.

Assassin throws her daggers towards Archer's face, Archer leans his back under the projectiles, and then throws his own blades toward the Assassin.

The blades hit their mark, spilling blood from Assassin's ribs.

The body disappears in a puff of smoke.

 _"Shit. A decoy."_ Archer then traces the same blades once again into his hands.

He then looks around the whole suspension bridge for the Assassin.

He then senses a choking presence of bloodlust coming from _behind_ him.

"OVER THERE!"

He swings Kanshou towards his backside, with the black blade being caught between Assassin's skull-mask's teeth.

 **"Zabaniya #13."** A long, skeletal orange arm sprouted out of her back and then it reaches out toward's Archer's heart.

Archer merely stabs the glowing amber palm with Byakuya, preventing his heart from being ripped out.

"Nice try Assassin, but I've already dealt with that shit before." Archer coolly stated as his white blade twisted into her fake _Shaitan_ -Arm.

"Why thank you for telling me that." She then pulls herself closer towards Archer by retracting #13 back into her spine. **"Zabaniya #4."**

Assassin's skull mask opens up and reveals her lavender-colored lips scented of _venom_.

Archer doesn't even hesitate on headbutting her away, with a good kick to her stomach for a good measure.

"Sorry lady." Archer snarked. "I did not give my consent towards you."

A flow of blood seeps out from his forehead. The Venomous Kiss did it's job, but not to a lethal degree. For it only had melted off a patch of Archer's forehead skin, and not pump his lungs full of deadly gas.

"Rich coming from an ex-cuckold." Assassin then spits out a loose tooth.

"Okay, real talk." Archer speaks out. "Just what's giving you the reason on calling me a _cuckold_!?" He _ranted_. "It's not like I slept with Saber, Rin, and Sakura..."

With a horrified look on his face with an extremely smug look on Assassin's face, Archer realized too late that he'd said too much about himself and the redhead.

Mainly, he'd accidentally revealed that Shirou Emiya and Archer are one and the _same_.

"Oh please." Assassin _smugly_ stated. "Do go on."

"How long has it been since you've figured that out?" Archer asked in a worried tone.

"Ever since I'v seen your face on Sunday." She answered. "I've thought that the two of you looked oddly similar, so I had my **Zabaniya #5** 's clone tail you for the whole day while I myself tailed the boy myself by literally swimming inside of his own shadow."

Assassin then proceeds to sink into the cast shadow of the bridge before resurfacing as if she was swimming in a pool of water.

"Before that pet crocodile of the black Saber almost caught me a few times, I slipped out of the boy's shadow and made my way toward's the wall's, while my #5 tailed me to your location while at the same time, subconsciously feed you clues by being letting myself being seen by only you for a millisecond, hoping that your _Hawkeye B+_ could catch on."

"And you didn't assume that I would sell you out?" Archer retorted.

"With those eyes of yours and your _oh-so-well-hidden intentions_ of murdering that brat in cold blood? Trust me. You take the idea of self-loathing to a new extreme. It's almost hilarious to even think about it. The selling-out and your _mind-boggling paradoxical_ sense of hatred." Assassin then throws a single dagger towards Archer.

Archer parries the blade with his own as he runs towards the Assassin.

The two clash once again, blades clashing once more, sparks flying into the air.

"Then you've answered my question then! So I take it that you figured out who I really am!" Archer yelled out while his blades were locked with her's. "But it matters not of who I am! All that matters is that I kill that fool so that he may be spared of such cruel fate of heroism!"

"Such blind and ignorant altruism..." Assassin then flips out three blades from under her other hand and flicks them toward's Archer's chin.

The Archer in red arches his neck back, with two blades grazing his cheeks.

"Judge it however you want!" Archer replied furiously. "I will not stop until that boy is stopped!"

"Even if means killing innocents?" Assassin shot back. "Because the way I see it, you've been rather _hesitant_ and _lax_ in your endeavors, haven't you!?"

Archer is taken back by her statement, knowing the full truth behind her words.

Upon reflection, he has been rather frugal on his mission to kill that boy, but then again, that version of him was rather overpowered compared to him, and even if he didn't have the current level of power right now, Archer needs it to make it look like an accident, or at least, do it in the most discreet manner possible.

"Oh never change... _Emiya_." Assassin then jumps into Archer's shadow like a fish taking water.

"You do realize that I know where you are, right!?" Archer roared out.

 _"And you do know that today's forecast is a lightning storm, right?"_

Archer looks up to the sky, only to find that the sun was obscured by heavy clouds.

Then the rain begins to pour down.

"Shit." He cursed.

The rain clouds might have obscured the shadows, including his own, but now he has to worry about the lightning itself creating shadows around him.

The lightning would only create about a single second's worth of shadow, which would be fine...

If it weren't for the fact that she's an _Assassin-class_. The class that's infamous for being master speedsters above their varying stealth levels.

And no, activating Unlimited Blade Works will make it _worse_.

Away from the lightning, sure, but a graveyard of swords upon a perpetually-setting _sun_ means more places for her to hide. And the last thing he needs is to give his enemy more advantages to work with and screw him over.

So that leaves only one option left.

He dematerializes his swords, goes into a _seiza_ position, and closes his eyes.

Then he hears a bolt of lightning flash.

Nothing. No movement.

The lightning rips through the sky once more.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

It was clear from both sides that what's going on.

 _"Whoever moves first, dies."_

Rain continues to fall.

Assassin readies _#10_.

Archer visualizes a _katana_.

Then the lightning flashes once more.

Within the flash of light, an image was drawn.

Assassin's right arm was now a _spear_.

And in Archer's hands was a katana being drawn from its sheath in one quick and fluid motion.

A sound of two blades resonates amidst the heavy rain.

 _"Found you."_ The two thought the same thing.

The two then begin to clash blades.

Katana and arm-lance send sparks flying everywhere. The rain begins to grow even grow more intense around the two, lightning strikes repeatedly in the background, and as the duel continues on, the two refuse to back down from one and another.

Mid-way, Assassin ditches her black cloak and tosses towards Archer's face.

Archer then detaches his sleeves and coattail and does the same towards the Assassin.

The two clothes collide towards each other, sending them flying off of the bridge.

With the clothes out of the way, the two charged towards each other.

Archer swings his faux- _Muramasa_ katana.

Assassin simply slides under his swing and back into his shadow formed by the lighting.

He then simply grabs her by the hair and throws her out of it preventing her escape.

"Nice try." He stated.

Assassin lets out a bellowing roar as she then charges toward him again with her A+ rank Agility.

As the two continue to clash, the rain then begins to slowly cease, followed up by the clouds above then beginning to clear out, eventually revealing an _orange_ sky.

Sunset.

The waning light reveals the two, both battered, scarred, and worn-out from all the fighting.

Also, their weapons were now destroyed beyond repair.

Archer/EMIYA would make more, but the female Assassin has depleted his mana reserves to the point that they can only function to keep him in the material world.

The same goes for Assassin, who, despite lacking Independent Manifestation Skill, manged to outlast him, but still too depleted to continue on fighting.

The conclusion of their duel was a _draw_.

"You..." Assassin panted out. "... What's your fucking damage?"

"Dunno..." Archer stated. "Always had it in me, no matter how much I hated it..."

"Figured that was the case..." Assassin then stumbles towards Archer with her knife in hand. "Still, I'm going to shank your ass."

"Still at it?" Archer then raises his partially-broken Muramasa (Fake) feebly. "... Fine."

The two then sprint towards each other, each attempting to land the finishing blow towards each other.

They both collapse onto the surface midway, dropping their respective blades.

The two then try to raise their heads, both shoot a vicious glares towards each other.

"You... really suck." Assassin gasped out.

"What's... wrong?" Archer gasped out. "... Out of mana?"

"Bitch... please." She then begins to crawl towards the down Archer. "There's plenty in front of me..."

Archer then begins to crawl towards the Assassin, in hopes of killing her before she could do the same to him.

Not one of them even get past each other.

"... Okay." Archer gasped out. "This is getting stupid."

"You're..." Assassin stops halfway before resuming. "... Stupid."

"Please stop..." Archer groaned out. "You're starting to look pitiful..."

"I'm... a Hassan..." She gritted out. "I care not for appearances... as long as I complete... my mission...?"

Archer then shoots a look at her. "... You've finally figured it out?"

"I... I don't understand." Assassin mumbled out. "What are you talking... about...?"

"I've known my fair share... of people exactly like you..." Archer then rolls to his back.

His first thoughts relating to that statement?

The _Taliban_.

All of his time spent as the Counter Guardian?

Going to the same damn place.

Saving the same damn people.

And fighting in the same war for the same damn so-called "righteous cause" _over and over_.

... For about _seven_ straight years before he met his supposed end at the gallows.

"You...?" Archer then weakly points towards Assassin. "You're different... from the others."

"In what way...?" Assassin then begins to tear up. "What sets me apart... from the others from the Order?"

Archer just smiles.

"You're not really an actual Hassan, aren't you?"

Assassin grits her teeth so hard that he heard her _molars_ break.

"Yeah..." She spoke through her bleeding mouth. "... So what?"

"If you were a real Hassan..." Archer heaved out. "Then you wouldn't have let your emotions control you, now would you?"

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I SHOULD'VE ABANDONED SAKURA TO THAT WIZENED BASTARD!?" She roared out while spitting out blood. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I SHOULD'VE LET HER CONTINUE TO SUFFER IN THAT HELL ON EARTH!?"

"Thanks for letting me know." Archer spoke out. "Now I know why Sakura is more _genuinely_ happier right now."

The _Fake Hassan_ is now at a complete loss for words.

"You know..." Archer spoke out. "Having a human conscious... isn't a bad thing."

"Shut up..." Assassin hissed out.

"You know... if I... think about it... we're not so different..."

Assassin's mind then dives deep into her own subconscious.

To that _fateful_ night.

Where everything went straight to _hell_.

 ** _(1275 AD, Alamut)_**

 _It was a complete disaster._

 _From atop the mountains, the Hashshashin had watched over the lands below for over several generations._

 _Corrupt government officials were put down. Invaders were put to death in an instant. The unfaithful were judged with the swiftest of divine retributions._

 _And now, this._

 _One. Failed. Assassination._

 _Now an entire army of those foreign barbarians come knocking at their doors._

 _An army of fifty-thousand, all on horseback and baring torchlight with bows, ready to set the whole range ablaze in order to deliver reprisal upon the slight that was brought upon their king._

 _And was all her fault._

 _The other Hassans haven't yet abandoned her, but it was clear that they were only doing this out of obligation, not out of camaraderie._

 _No matter how many Hassans were around her to defend the mountain fort, she was alone._

 _No friends, no family, no past, no future, nothing._

 _She'd abandoned everything that made her once human all for a greater_ _purpose._

 _All for Allah._

 _All for the sake of sparing the others of this fate._

 _All..._

 _... For what?_

 _... It matters not._

 _There's only one thing that knows what to do._

 _The same thing that she's been doing since that fateful day._

 _The day that she met her saviors._

 _The day that she learned the code._

 _Kill the enemy._

 _Kill the heretics._

 _Kill them all._

 _... The last thing she sees behind her was the Alamut Castle on fire._

 _... Once her vision goes dark, all she hears was the pained cries of agony and the sounds of weapons entering flesh and out to the back._

 ** _(Back to present day...)_**

Assassin's eyes twitched uncontrollably.

The hellish memories of her being responsible for the downfall of the Hashshashin continues to haunt her.

"Sorry." Archer spoke out in a sarcastic tone. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"Shut up..." She _whimpered_. "Just... just what do you even know?"

"Really don't have to..." He replied dryly. "You're like an open book, you know that...?"

She says _nothing_.

"... Look." Archer speaks out. "I know that you want to 'save' Sakura from that brat back there, but why?" He asked. "Isn't personal obligations goes against the code that the original Old Man of the Mountain has established?"

Assassin grits her teeth in frustration.

"... Please don't tell me that I'm actually right about you being _not_ an actual Hassan."

Assassin then begins to _cry_.

Archer lets out a sigh while tears begin to steam down her eyes.

"I just wanted to be acknowledged by the Great Founder..." She sniffed out. "After sacrificing everything... All those sleepless nights researching and memorizing techniques of all of the past Hassan Grandmasters... And altering my body to the point where it can no longer be classified as _human_..."

Assassin then lets out a _heartwrenching_ scream of sorrow.

She then enters her specially-made hell that only she can see.

"WHY!?" She roared out. "WHY ARE ALL MY EFFORTS IN VAIN!?"

Fellow and previous Hassans turn away from her.

"WHY WON'T THEY ACCEPT ME!?"

A man in white with blond hair and red pupils mock her.

"WHY ARE THEY INSISTENT THAT I'M A FAILURE!?"

The _First Hassan_ walks away from her, with his back turned and not a single glance given.

 ** _"Thy head is not even worthy of taking."_**

All that were left behind were a few scattered black feathers of _Azrael_.

Aabidah tries to grab them, but they all _disintegrate_ upon touch, not leaving a trace of dust behind.

"WHY AM I EVEN BORN INTO THIS FILTHY WORLD!?"

Then, complete _darkness_.

The tears stop.

Her voice goes hoarse.

Only _despair_ remains in her _long-discarded_ and _dead_ heart.

"... Why?" She then goes completely catatonic.

Archer then looks at her eyes.

She now looks exactly like _Sakura_ at her lowest.

Normally, he feel bad for taking advantage of an emotionally-vulnerable girl for his own benefit, but before her little act of shooting herself in the foot, she did have a point of him shirking his main objective.

The boy dies _tonight_. No excuses, no compromises, and no regrets.

 _"Now's it's my one and only chance."_ Archer then makes his move. "Look..."

"I care for naught." She droned out. "Do as you please."

"Then hear me out..." Archer then readies to deliver his deal.

 _ **It's no turning back now.**_

 **(Floor 11, Room 2,** **Semina Apartments, 3:57 PM)**

A knocking sound is heard from the front door over the rumbling of lightning.

Daisuke stumbles towards it as the knocking sound grows louder and louder.

The weary PhD graduate opens the front door, revealing an albino man in his boxers, a high-schooler-looking girl with a battered and burnt Catholic Schoolgirl uniform, and a Chinese woman wearing a three-piece black suit with her head bleeding through a crudely tied rag around her head.

And not to mention, _completely drenched_.

"... What kind of shit did you fuckwads run into this time around?"

"Watch the goddamn news sometime, asshole." The albino man comes in as the other two follow into the apartment building.

Upon entering the apartment's living room, Abram first heads towards his briefcase, opens it up, and pulls out a new set of clothes that he'd presumably lost.

"Hey Daisuke." Monica spoke out. "Mind if I use the shower? Me and Bingqing smell like shit right now."

"You do know that place is littered with mold and cockroaches, right?"

"Dad." Monica called out.

Abram takes out a large Super Soaker with a _tin canister_ in place of a plastic water tank from his briefcase.

"Thanks." She then takes a lighter from Bingqing's hands and heads into the bathroom.

"Abram, what the actual hell did you give her?" Daisuke asked in a worried tone.

Abram then places two paper plates, with one labeled "Insecticide" and the other being "Jury-Rigged Flamethrower".

"... Why am I even bothering?" The defeated man then guts the fire alarm of its batteries and grabs a fire hydrant.

 _ **One Cockroach Genocide**_ _ **/House Fire & Shower/Girl-on-Girl "Bonding"**_ _ **Later...**_

"Wassup!" Out of the doors, Monica and Bingqing come out with fresh clothes and towels over their heads. "Anyone got coffee milk?"

Daisuke points towards the two bottles of Pocari Sweat.

"Thank you!"

"Fuck off." He mumbled.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way." Bingqing stated as she downs the sports drink.

"Well enough of that." Abram, now in a new three-piece suit, speaks out. "I hope you all enjoyed yourselves, because now I have an announcement to make."

Everyone in the living room finds a seat.

The albino man then clears his throat before speaking. "As you all know, this morning there was a massive shootout at Houmurahara Academy, resulting in the deaths of lots of students, with rumors of only three students and one faculty member escaping alive, and above all else, the culprit happens to be this fucking prick."

He then shows a photo of a toothbrush-mustached military officer looking man flipping off at the camera.

"... I'm not even surprised anymore." Daisuke grumbled. "When you realized that your own younger brother had committed over a hundred murders of women and children _specifically_ , all to and might I add, _successfully summon_ , motherfucking **_Cthulhu_** , then suddenly your perception of the whole world becomes way _bigger_."

"You told him?" Bingqing took a sip from her bottle.

"Showed him the whole footage from the security camera before some asswipe from the Church trashed it." Monica stated. "That was two years after this whole city went straight to hell."

"Still cannot believe that he's the same bastard that killed the family's pet cuckoo bird..." He gritted out. "And I bought him that with my summer allowance with my part-time job payments..."

"Regardless of your past salt." Abram cut off. "I also have to point out the fact that me and Monica ran into the bastard and almost got ourselves ventilated, but fortunately, this guy managed to catch aggro and we sucessfully made our escape."

He then hands one of the printout picture of a man in golden plate armor facing a man in a 18th-century general's uniform.

"Which one?" Daisuke asked.

" _Goldmember_ in his prime."

He looks at the picture with a deep gaze. "Why do I even bother..." He then tosses the paper behind his shoulder.

"Anyway." Abram then sits down on the sofa and takes out his laptop. "The point is that the shit from ten years back is going have a repeat performance and I'm here to make sure to catch the truth and reveal it towards the whole world as it happens. But until then, all we can do is to buckle down, grab our hard hats and prey that we don't get killed by a stray bullet-holy shit."

Abram looks at his laptop screen.

Over +40 new messages.

"Monica?" Abram asked the girl. "How long we were gone?"

"About two to four hours, why?" She asks as she approaches the albino man.

She comes close spitting out her sports drink upon seeing the surreal amount of unread emails.

"WE WERE ONLY GONE FOR AROUND A FEW HOURS AND MORE INFORMATION COMES FLOODING IN!?" Monica exclaimed. "WHO THE HELL SENT ALL THIS!? A GODDAMN TELEMARKETER HOPPED UP ON COKE!?"

A ringing then interrupts her about-to-be rant. Daisuke heads to his room to pick up the phone.

A few minutes later, he then comes out with a white-collar suit and lets out a heavy sigh.

"They said that I have to come and record all the dead bodies before their cremation." He groaned.

Abram then throws a hoodie jacket to Daisuke.

"Remember to keep up appearances." He stated.

"Got it, mom." The door behind Daisuke closes.

The three sat in the building, silent.

"I'll cook dinner." Monica stated. "Who wants roghan josh?"

"Haven't had that shit in a while, so who's complaining?" Bingqing then opens the freezer, only to find two frozen halves of a _head_ , behind the bag of frozen taiyaki.

"Oh, and by the way, Bingqing." Abram spoke out. "Two things."

"I'm all ears." She moaned.

"First, you have your fake ID?"

She then heads to her purse and takes out her wallet, showing him a card with the name _"Aoi Fubuki"_ written on it.

" _Aoi_ Fubuki?" Abram commented. "Really?"

"That bastard wouldn't even shut up about it..." She sighed out as she put her wallet away. "Not even for a second..."

"... Fair enough." Abram then begins to read through his messages on his laptop. "Oh and second, can you take out the head in two halves out of the fridge?"

"What for?" She replied while taking out the two frost-covered blocks.

"I have my reasons." He then takes out a stick of chalk as he clears off his laptop off of the coffee table.

He then draws something onto the now-clear coffee table.

"What the hell are you drawing?" Bingqing asks while bringing the two blocks of formalin towards Abram.

The circle then reveals to be that of a runic-looking one.

... And rather _familiar-looking_.

"... Really? _Fullmetal_?" She asked in a deadpan tone.

"What can I say?" Abram replied. "I'm a man of _pop-culture_."

"Weeb." She then places the frozen head halves onto Abram's _not!_ transmutation circle.

"Now then..." Abram then begins to rub his hands. "... The email shall have to wait."

 **Omake #3: Alcoholism Part 3**

 **(Last Stardust, Shinto, 12:01 AM)**

In the bar, two figures walk through the entrance.

One was a blond man with red eyes in a white parka with a leopard-print shirt and next to him was a middle-aged Japanese man in a black leather jacket with a plain white t-shirt and a pair of navy-blue jeans to make him look like one of those western bikers.

"Bartender lady!" Gilgamesh spoke out. "Get my friend here something to drink!" He then sets the Japanese man on one of the stools by the bar table.

"What do you want?" The bartender lady spoke out.

"I'll have what you're recommending today." Kirei then sets his face down on the counter and starts sobbing.

"Wow." The bartender stated. "The bastard's already doing the waterworks _before_ his first glass." She then pulls out her shaker and the bottles.

"Forgive him, for he's had a... rough day." Gilgamesh stated.

"Got himself put on someone's shitlist?" The bartender _joked_.

Kirei's muffled sobs then become more _audible_.

"Well, whatever the case, here." The bartender then slides a glass of reddish-pink liquid with a cherry wrapped in lime skin on top. "Pink Lady. First one's on the house. But after that, you're paying, you hear?"

"Please." Gilgamesh then pulls out his wallet from his Gate of Babylon beneath the lady's notice. "Money's no object for me."

 ** _7 glasses of the same damn cocktail later..._**

"AND YOU KNOW *hic* WHAT!?" The ex-priest slurred. "FUCK THE *hic* CHURCH!" Kirei then smashes the glass onto the counter.

"I'd assumed from that he would be a weepy drunk." The bartender stated.

"He had a lot of things bottled up in there, that's for sure." Gilgamesh offhandedly noted as he stirred his own glass of Blue Hawaii.

"I DIDN'T GO TO *hic* THE VATICAN AT THE AGE OF FOURTEEN TO GET MY DEGREE AND TRAIN IN BAJIQUAN WITH MY OWN FATHER FOR OVER TWENTY-FIVE YEARS STRAIGHT, AND HAD MY WIFE DIE OF TERMINAL DISEASE THAT I COULD'VE EASILY CURED BUT I REFUSED BECAUSE OF REASONS, ALL FOR ME TO RUN INTO THIS *hic* BULLSHIT!" After downing his eighth glass, the disgraced priest then goes back to bawling on the counter.

"Christ, the bastard's annoying as hell..." The lady groaned as he cleared him of his glasses.

"H-*hic* EY!" Kirei suddenly lifts his head out of his arms.

He then leans over the counter and grabs the lady by her collar, causing her to drop the glasses.

"Don't *hic* use his name in vai-."

His face then swells up and turns _blue_.

"Excuse me for a moment." Gilgamesh then downs his Blue Hawaii right before he carries the former priest towards the men's restroom.

The sounds of a man _puking_ is then heard from the second stall.

"Look." Gilgamesh spoke to the priest from the outside of the stall. "I'm aware of the temptations of fine wine and liquor, but what did I tell you about taking it slow?" He then leaned against the stall doors.

"OH SHUT U-." Kirei then goes back to puking again.

And from the stall furthest back, Gilgamesh then hears a woman puking in the toilet.

The Archer was fully aware of the two servant presences coming from the stall, but right now, neither side were in any state to kill each other right now.

From the end stall, an Avenger-class servant in a forest-green suit comes out of its doors.

He then offers Gilgamesh a cigarette from his pack.

"No need. I have my own." He then opens his Gate of Babylon and pulls out an ornate smoking pipe and a golden box of opium (The opium came from the same area where he found Vimana).

The two sounds of puking is then heard at the same time as two servants in the restroom smoke away their problems.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **Author's Notes: Did you know that I've just learned that CrossyCross's take on Hassan is actually the Fake Assassin from Fate/Strange Fake?**

 **At least now I have** **something to work with...**

 **Now onto Sakura's Assassin's 17 different ways to die slowly and painfully!**

 **For context, Fake Hassan has the distinct feature of using all Zabaniya Noble Phantasms, but the trade-off is that they're all half-assed versions of the original.**

 **A few examples:**

 **#4: Serenity's Zabaniya, but the poison effect is only applied to her lips specifically but is able to control the lethality of the venom (literally lip-locked).**

 **#5: Hundred Faces's Zabaniya, but can only summon a _single copy_ at a time.**

 **#13: Cursed Arm's Zabaniya, but only a quarter of the original's range.**

 **Also regarding her personality, look up the lyrics of Green Day's _Viva la Gloria_.**

 **Make of that what you will after done reading it.**

 **Oh, and regarding Archer/EMIYA's shift in personality.**

 **Now that he knows that Nerve Damage's version of Shirou is way stronger then him, the poor bastard is now growing more desperate for more viable options, to the point where he'll rip several pages off of EMIYA Alter's playbook in order to kill the wannabe-hero.**

 **No more Mr. Nice Guy. Not he was much of one to begin with.**

 **But hey, war's hell.**

 **Hypothetical** **Voices (for funsies):**

 **Archer/Genghis Khan:** **Tessho Genda** **(JPN), Richard Epcar (ENG)**

 **Archer/Napoleon** **Bonaparte: Satoshi Hino (JPN) (F/GO Voice), Zach Augilar (ENG)**

 **Jordan Lionstone: Tomokazu Sugita (JPN), Ben Diskin (ENG)**

 **Assassin/** **Last Hassan** **/** **Fake Hassan** **/Aabidah: M.A.O/Mao Ichimichi (JPN), Dorthy Elias Fahn (ENG)**

 **So what do you guys think of this chapter?**

 **Leave a comment or a review, for I'd like to know what my audience is thinking.**

 **Also, on a really _huge_ sidenote:**

 **I'm now juggling FOUR fanfics at the same time, so upload times for all of my fanfics will get a little dicey.**


	7. Chapter 7: Stockholm Syndrome Part 1

**(** **Edelfelt Twin Mansion #1, Near Fuyuki Church** **, 6:50 PM)**

"That sucked big time, don't you agree, master?"

"Shut up. I'm training."

It was true for the most part. Upon seeing the golden Archer destroy roughly _six miles_ worth of landmass in a single motion kinda rattled the cages of the entirety of Luvia's faction.

As for coping with this little... predicament, each member had their own method.

Siegfried was currently wasting himself on the Mansion's unused wine cellar.

Lancelot was currently "admiring" the new weapons that he got from the wraiths.

Luvia was doing push-ups with Merlin's homunculi butlers, Uno and Duo, sitting on her back.

And speaking of Merlin...

The doors of the study/workshop burst out open once more, presenting the son of Satan once more in all of his _infernal_ glory.

 **"WASSUP, BITCHES-!?"**

A cushion lands on his face.

"I'm not in a mood for that garbage, _demiurge_." Luvia snarled out while her other hand was doing the push-ups for her.

"My." The demonic Caster removes the structurally-reinforced cushion off of his face. "Feisty today, aren't you?"

Luvia stands up, throwing off the two butlers off of her back.

"Why you little-!"

Before Luvia can have her way with him, the mansion's doorbell rings.

Uno, the one with the ponytail, heads towards the door.

"Milady!" Uno called out from the door. "A person from FedEx is calling for you!"

With a grumble, the girl walks towards the door after wiping herself with a towel handed by Duo, the one with the short hair.

"Package for..." The mailman flips through his clipboard. "... Miss Luvia Edelfelt."

She then takes the clipboard from him and signs her name on the paper.

"... Thank you for you patronage-"

Luvia slams the door behind her.

"... I _fucking_ hate today."

In front of her, Lancelot, in _full plate-armor_ , comes _dashing_ down the stairs from his room located on the very end of the second floor.

 **"Master!"** Lancelot roared out like a sugar-hopped five-year old in Christmas morning. **"Is it here!?"**

Luvia gets out of his way with a resigned expression on her face and points toward the pile of cardboard boxes outside the door.

She then covers her ears to spare herself from the Berserker's rapturous raves.

 **(Unknown Location, Unknown Time)**

Jordan slowly opens his eyes upon hearing the _lack of gunfire_.

As he slowly opens his eyes, he finds himself in middle of a tribal camp in a middle of a vast ocean of emerald-green grass and a sea of clear blue sky above his head.

"Mommy!" Behind Jordan, Jackie tackle-hugs the British magus.

"Hey Jackie." Jordan ruffled her head. "You know where we are?"

"My home." Behind the two was the Mongol Archer. "Or more specifically, my Reality Marble, _The Grand Horde_."

Around Jordan, the sea of lush green grass were inhabited by Mongols.

Villagers, hunters, shepherds, milkmaids, shamans, and warriors alike were mingled in a village of _ger_ tents, wagons, and of course, easily history's largest horse pasture.

That is, the entire _Manchurian Steppe_ itself.

"How are the accommodations?" Lord El-Melloi's Archer asked. "I assure you, there's plenty of room to go around here."

"Well the only problem with this place is that I might get lost in this place..." Jordan grumbled while his little Assassin was dangling on his shoulder like a sloth on a tree branch.

"Fear not." Genghis Khan stated. "As long as you're within the village tents, you'll be fine." He talks while leading the two towards the village center. "And even if you do get lost, I happened to know this whole place like the back of my hand."

"And how big is it, mister?" Jackie asked.

"About the rough entirety of _Asia_." He plainly replied.

Jordan is taken back by the size of the Khan's Reality Marble. "... How powerful are you?"

"Trust me, you should see Rider's." He replied. Although I assure you, his is not as hospitable as mine."

 _"Oh brilliant. Lord El-Melloi had to summon two servants with access to Reality Marbles."_ Jordan thought. _"And all I have is the world's deadliest ankle-biter and a personification of a Napoleon Complex."_

 _"I heard that."_ His Archer's voice echoed.

 _"Yeah, fuck you too, Frenchy."_ He replied telepathically.

The three then enter through the Khan's tent, where the remaining three were at, eating.

"About time you showed up!" The crimson Rider's voice _boomed_ out. "Next time, you mind if I bring my friends here?" Iskandar asked. "Don't worry, I'll bring enough of the _party animal_ for both armies to share to drink and get wasted on!" The Rider then booms out in his signature hearty laughter.

Meanwhile, Lord El-Melloi was struggling to tear the meat off of the bone with his teeth, and Napoleon was still eating a stack of _Buuz_ with several bare plates next to him.

Genghis Khan then takes his seat as his fellow servant pours him a dark-red liquid into his cup.

"You've got taste." The Archer complemented.

"Glad you like it!" The red Rider then laughs out as he slaps his equally broad back.

 _"Oh god, there's two of them."_ Jordan sweatdropped.

"Why don't sit down?" Napoleon asked. "You look tired."

With a grunt, the tall magus then takes a seat around the table as Lord El-Melloi pour him a drink.

"What the hell." Jordan then takes the cup and shoots it down.

A drink and a few dishes later, the six then begin to talk.

"So..." Jordan stated. "How the fuck do we get out of the hotel?"

The other five then leer at Jordan.

"... What?"

"You do know that this is all your fault, right?" Napoleon pointed out.

"You kinda screwed up, mommy." Jackie stated.

"Even I found that a little reckless." The crimson Rider spoke out.

"You are a madman that put other madmen to shame." Genghis Khan stated.

"JUST WHO CARRIES A FUCKING GRENADE AROUND IN PUBLIC!?" Lord El-Melloi roared out.

"Okay, first of all." Jordan stated. "I'm a bloody Apostle Hunter. Carrying roughly three pounds of bombs around me on a daily basis is Monday for me. Second, I can't exactly be too prepared for whatever situation that comes at me, even if I'm wearing... well, _this_."

He then points to his pseudo-golfer attire.

"And finally, I like fights that I could actually win." He continued. "Now before you say that I could forfeit my command seals to the nearest Church, I have to ask, do you ever trust those shifty-eyed bastards with, I dunno, _anything_?"

"... You have a point." Waver's eye twitched in frustration. "What I don't get is that why you even participated in the first place."

"Dunno." Jordan replied. "I was at _fucking_ Morocco mopping up a cabin of Dead Apostles with a C4 before I got this fucking thing on me." He then takes out his flask from his pocket and takes a swig. "So I went back to the Lionstone estate, where I met my _oh-so-loving_ family of mine-."

"You're the one responsible for that _mushroom cloud_ back at '01, right?" Waver pointed out while reaching for another drink.

"Tis but an accident, I swear." Jordan answered. "Now where was I...? Oh right, this." He then takes another quick swig. "I went back to my house, wrecked a few stone wolves with my two 10 feet-tall, 24 feet-long, and 8 feet-widemarble lion golems, scared a few of my distant relatives with a yo-yo." He then takes out a silver yo-yo and performed a few tricks with it before putting it away. "And threatened my whole family to cut off my arm with my lions, summoned those two, and the last that I saw of my old man was him popping an artery."

"... Good god, you make Flat look _mundane_ in comparison." Waver sighed out.

"You mean Escardos?" Jordan stated. "Nice kid. Even took him out for an arcade night last year or so."

"... That explains a lot about you two. And on why he arrived late that day..." He sighed out while he grabs a cigarette.

"If you're going to smoke, please do it outside." Genghis Khan stated. "I only have the one."

The Clocktower Lord then heads outside of the tent for his daily dose of nicotine.

"So how long are we going to stay in here, anyway?" Jordan asked. "It's not my first time going all cabin fever, ya know."

"Considering the kind of shit that you've just pulled outside?" Genghis Khan stated. "I suggest that you all to get comfy."

The _entire_ tent groans in frustration.

"... Excuse me, can I have another dish of these buns?" Napoleon asked one of the attendants.

 **(Emiya Residence, Miyama Town, 11:04 PM)**

Once again, the whole Emiya household was fast asleep.

... Well, except for the servants. They were in their "vigil-sentinel mode" right now.

... Okay, not _all_ of them. Nero herself was sleeping with Shirou, for her "beauty sleep" (not that he knows, the Emiya youth went to bed three hours prior).

As for the servants, Caesar and his Legion were scouting the whole perimeter as general watch, Rider herself was in the air with her Pegasus, as aerial recon, Saber was outside Shirou's bedroom, Alter and her familar were patrolling the interior hallways, both in and out of shadows, Lily was keeping watch over Sakura in her sleep (she's already had Rider's approval), Simo, being a seasoned sniper, keeps watch from the rooftops, acting as both overwatch and an alarm (tiled roofs+bamboo rattles all over him=unconventional trump card that shouldn't even work but it does), and Rin herself was watching the now-wasted Taiga Fujimura/Fuji-nee while she herself was drowning herself in black coffee, for reasons better off not said.

In short, an ideal and impenetrable fortress.

... Ideal for _infiltration_.

From two blocks away, Archer and Assassin were staking out the whole residence from another house's rooftops.

Thanks to Archer's Hawkeye B+ and Assassin's **Zabaniya #8, Delusional Dimension** , from the Eighth Grandmaster, _Hassan of the Wall Eyes_.

"So..." Archer sighs out. "You're going to make sure that this'll work?"

"Never took you for the trusting type..." Assassin grumbled, still dejected from her meltdown.

"Like I said, I'm desperate." He replied. "And also worth mentioning, you did have a point of me shirking my mission."

The Assassin snickers. "So, EMIYA..."

The Archer in red turns his head towards the Fake Hassan.

"Who gets to kill the boy?" She asked while fiddling with her knife.

EMIYA smiles.

"Both."

Archer then sets down his blades under Assassin's arm.

Assassin then begins to rub her ash-like dead skin cells/Ichor of Reverie onto his Kanshou and Byakuya, coating the blades in deadly, anti-magi pheromone-turned _powder_.

"Here." Assassin then hands him a small pellet. "Throw it down if you want to cover your escape. It'll give you Presence Concealment C for about a minute."

"Wait, you have Item Crafting?"

"No." She answered. "Just a portable variation of Hassan of the Intoxicating Smoke's Zabaniya."

"Alright then." Archer stated. "Now how do we get in-"

Before he can face back to her, he then hears screams, gunshots, and clashing steel from the distance.

Archer groaned in frustration as he rolled his eyes. "So much for sneaking in..."

He then takes the long way around as Assassin "distracts" the guards in the most _unsubtle_ way imaginable.

 _"This is going to be a long night..."_ He thought as he proceeds to sneak around the back while avoiding Pegasus.

Assassin, in front of the Emiya Residence's gates, mowing through Caesar's Legionaries and dancing across Simo's 7mm rounds like nobody's business.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH HER!?"

"ISN'T SHE SUPPOSED TO BE AN ASSASSIN!?"

"SHE FIGHTS LIKE A FUCKING BERSERKER-CLASS SERVANT!"

"OH GODS! SHE'S GOT AN ARM COMING OUT OF HER SPINE!"

Said arm coming out of spine was _Assassin's_ , grasping onto a struggling Roman Soldier by its head, serving as a makeshift bludgeon and partial bullet fodder.

In front of Assassin, the Legionnaires gather into a tortoise formation, cloistering the whole rabble in a bundle of tower shields.

 **"Zabaniya #11!"** Her internal muscle fibers then expand out of their skin, transforming both of her arms into an overbloated-parodies of their former self as she activates **Zabaniya #11, Delusional Form**.

To be fair, the 8th Hassan Grandmaster developed this technique so that his body way transform into any shape, form, gender, and even _species_. Because of his seamless ability shapeshift into literally _any_ corporeal form, the 11th Grandmaster has earned the title, _"Hassan of the Shapeless Flesh"_ , for that reason.

But as for her, a Hassan who has the ability to use all previous Zabaniya Techniques at the cost of their overall power being decreased, can only go so far as to only manipulate her own internal muscle fibers and not much of else in her own body with her #11. So what does she do within that limitation if she can't turn into a white rhino or any gigantic animal to run over these fools?

Why simply lift off the chunk of the earth that the Legionnaires were standing upon, of course!

Simo then sees an opening, but Assassin takes note of this, and tosses the chunk of asphalt and cement towards the Assassin in white.

Simo rolls off of the tiled-rooftops and lands on the courtyard, sounding the rattles laced around him, alerting everyone inside the house.

"Shit! We've got intruders!" Rin then tries to wake up the teacher in stupor by shaking her awake. "Fujimura-sensei! We've got to get out of here!"

Suddenly, the whole house shakes.

"Huh...?" Taiga then wakes up from her beer can-surrounded nap. "What the hell was that...?"

She then tries to get up, but stumbles back onto her face.

"... To hell with it." Rin then structurally enhances her whole body, and lifts up the drunk teacher off the ground and over her shoulder.

"Rin! Fuji-nee!" Shirou then burst into the room with Saber, Alter, Lily, and Nero in tow.

"Senpai!" Sakura then comes into the room.

"Good, everyone's here." Shirou sighed in relief.

"Forget that!" Rin cried out. "Everyone! Out!"

Outside, EMIYA was nary a hair away from his gray matter being smeared onto the pavement by Assassin's recklessness.

As for the Legionnaires...

... At least the family inside the wrecked house behind him, _won't die alone_ , at least.

 _"I swear, that woman is-oh wait, she is."_

With a low grumble, the Archer continues his infiltration as he then begins to recite the incantation for his Noble Phantasm on the way.

 _"I am the bone of my sword..."_ He mumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile, the gathered group comprising of Shirou, all of the Sabers, Rin, Simo, Taiga, and Sakura were all at the residence's courtyard.

"So!" Rin cried out. "What do we do from here!?"

Shirou then begins to formulate a plan.

"Okay, first question, just who's outside?" Shirou asked.

"Well from the looks of it, it seems to be a woman in mostly black and dark clothing, she seems to have the ability to control her own body like some sort of an anatomical equivalent of a utility knife, oh and she has an arm sprouted out of her back." Simo stated.

Sakura's face then goes pale in horror.

"Sakura?" Shirou reached out towards the trembling girl.

"A-A-Assassin..." She breathed out.

"... You mean her Assassin that allegedly went rouge last week after seeing Shirou?" Rin spat out.

"If that's the case, then I can hardly believe myself." Simo stated. "From what it looks it like from outside, the woman fights like a _Berserker_."

"Oh brilliant..." Rin facepalmed. "So the speed, versatility, and wit of an Assassin-class servant, bundled with the raw strength, drive, and temperament of a Berserker-class servant, is currently outside, wrecking shit." The pigtailed girl begins to _hyperventilate_ from pure stress.

"Breathe. Master, breathe." Simo pats Rin's back.

"... I'm calm now." Rin heaved out. "So now what?"

"What's there to think about?" Saber pointed out. "She's clearly shown her intentions to kill us all, so I say we should face her head on."

"For once, you and I agree." Alter stated as her shadow shifted wildly.

"Wait!" Sakura cried out. "I'll talk to her."

"Sakura?" Shirou spoke out.

"I remember putting a command seal on her, causing her to leave in the first place." She stated. "If I can go and just talk to her, then maybe we can work something out."

"And are you sure that she won't up and kill you?" Nero stated.

"I'm also worried too." Lily also spoke out.

The plum-haired girl then turns towards them with _confidence_ blazing in her eyes.

"She won't kill me." Sakura stated. "Because I know she wouldn't even _dare_."

The girl then _strides_ back into the house and out towards the front door.

After the girl heads in, Sakura's Rider shows herself.

"I'll watch over her." Rider stated. "You five keep the three of them safe."

The blindfolded Rider then begins to tail her contractor.

"... Alright." Rin blankly spoke out. "We should head out."

The remaining eight than make their way towards the outward courtyard. And out in the open and under the moonlight was the Archer in red, but lacking in his red clothes and down to only his black vest and belt-ridden pants.

"Archer!" Rin cried out as she ran towards him. "Where the hell were you!?" She then kicks him in the shins, not that it does _anything_. "And what took you so lon-."

 _"Agility C, don't fail me now."_ Archer thought as he bolted towards Shirou with his ash-covered blade.

 _"If this doesn't kill him, then it'll at least cripple him for life."_ But with Archer knowing him/himself, the latter is more likely to happen.

But then again, Archer has already been proven wrong multiple times for the past week, so the former is also very likely.

Either way, this was EMIYA's decisive blow to his wretched _past self_.

The Zabaniya-enhanced blade then impales through the boy's stomach.

Everyone stares in shock and horror as blood pools beneath Shirou's feet.

"SHIROU!" The girls cried out as the boy falls to his knees, _screaming_ and writhing on the cobble floor in _pain_.

The Ichor was now taking its effect into his Nerve Circuits, setting all of his senses on _fire_.

It felt as if he's overusing _all_ of his Nerve Circuits all at the same time.

His eyes were _boiling_ , his throat was being _electrocuted_ , his fingers were being twisted like _pretzels_ , and his blood turned to _acid_.

"YOU TREACHEROUS BASTARD!" Assassin then points his _Mosin Nagant_ M28 towards the traitorous Archer. "YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!"

Archer _ignores_ the Assassin's indignation and focuses his attention towards the Saber.

"YOU BASTARD!" Saber then materializes her Excalibur and swings it towards him. "PERISH!"

Unknown to the whole group, Archer was already finished reciting his incantations _beforehand_.

All he need to say at that window of time were the _last_ _three magic words_.

 **"Unlimited Blade Works."**

The whole world then goes blindingly white, and Excalibur fails to connect amidst the temporal transition.

By the time that the girls open their eyes, the courtyard was now replaced with an entirely _alien_ scenery.

The sky was perpetually orange, like an never-ending sunset.

In the sky, were giant gears, _turning_.

As if this whole world was a _giant clock_.

And on the earth, it was even more _harrowing_.

Swords.

Nothing but _swords_ planted on the _arid_ and _cracked_ earth.

This was Archer's world.

A _Reality Marble_.

"Archer." Rin stands up and stumbles toward the servant in red.

The Archer then shoots back a sharp glare back at her.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't use all of my command seals to make you kill yourself here and now." She stated calmly as eight command seals on her began to glow.

"Because for three reasons." Archer then sticks out three fingers.

"First, I have a quicker draw then you and the Sabers combined." Archer then offhandedly deflects Lily's Carnwennan with his Byakuya. "So even if you do activate your Command Seals, nothing, not even the chance of _death_ , is stopping me from cutting off your hand."

Rin grits her teeth as she reluctantly takes the point.

 _"That look on his eyes..."_ Rin thought to herself. The empty and steely gaze on Archer's eyes begins to send clear signs that _"... He really makes Shirou look well-adjusted from the look of it. The bastard's look of indifference is screaming 'I don't give a fuck about death anymore'!"_

"Second, you're all in _my_ Reality Marble." He continued. "Should I die here, who knows what happens to it should it collapses upon my death." He then smirks with a sneer. "I doubt you all can make it out here whole, let alone, that brat I've just stabbed. And the fact that I partially fried that boy's Mana Circuits means that the Sabers are going to take a drastic decrease in power."

Rin grits her teeth as the Sabers then feel their link with their contractor fading.

... _Slightly_. Oddly enough. The Sabers themselves were fine for the most part.

"And finally, my third reason."

Rin then gulps.

"I didn't come here to win the war." He stated.

"Then what are you here for then!?" Rin then points her finger with a gaudr ready. "And why _him_!?"

Archer then points his ash-laced Kanshou towards Rin.

"I specifically came here to kill that boy." He stated. "And this time, I'll do _whatever_ it takes."

Archer flash-steps toward Rin. He then knocks her out by smacking her head with the butt of his sword.

"As for why, figure it out for yourself." He then turns to the four Sabers.

Before his ascension as the Counter Force, he was rather close to Saber, along with Rin and Sakura.

On which one he's chosen, he really doesn't care. So fuck off, you _pervs_.

Outside of the Reality Marble, Assassin and Caesar's Legionnaires were still having at it at each other.

"Eat this!" Assassin the swings another Legionnaire over Caesar's head.

... Scratch that, Assassin was basically toying with them at this point.

Normally, Assassin would be done with him and move onto finding Sakura, but two things were slowing her down immensely.

First, the Legionnaires themselves.

Rider was smart enough to exploit the fact that he doesn't need to send out all of his forces at once. Caesar himself can summon up to 300 Legionnaires in one deployment. The loophole here is that every time a single soldier dies, it'll simply respawn back to its Reality Marble where it came from, but in turn, that soldier needs mana in order to recover before being sent back into the front.

Now, a foolhardy general would send out all of its forces in hopes of overwhelming the opposition by sheer numbers. Caesar however, would like to point out that this move would cost the whole force greatly in the long run, and unless they had reserves, then the commander in question would be booted out of the Roman army, right after he stabs himself in the foot with said dullard strategy.

Instead, what a tactful general like Caesar would do, is to poke and prod the opposition with his forces. That is executed by sending a maximum of 25-30 men at a time, so that way, he would be able to minimize losses, have more mobility and flexibility in case of a tactical withdrawal, and above all else, ensure that reserve forces can exist in the first place, so that his forces can outlast whatever opposition that comes his way.

For specifics, Assassin was already on the verge of collapsing onto her knees while Caesar and his forces were still fresh-faced and able-bodied as if nothing happened to them (For context, Rider only lost _4_ Legionnaires and currently on his fourth wave of Vanguards, with around _60-70_ in reserve).

And second, Assassin herself.

17 different ways to kill a man aside, it doesn't change the fact that the Assassin-class were mostly meant for _one-on-one_ combat.

Not to mention, for all of her intelligence on human anatomy, biological functions, and toxicology, she had the temper of an enraged oxen.

Her own blind rage and single-minded objective of saving Sakura, while not detrimental to the point of being lethal, it still didn't change the fact that she just kept using the same tactic over and over again.

... Mainly, using the one of the Legionnaires as an improvised bludgeon with her #13. At least the confrontation was kept to a stalemate.

"Aabidah!" Assassin then hears a familiar voice coming from behind the enemy Rider.

Sakura.

All _other_ thoughts in Assassin's head immediately _disappear_.

 **"Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura..."**

Assassin then hurls the Legionnaire towards the barricade, scattering the men like ash upon a wind, her #13 then grabs Caesar by his head, and wrings him toward the blindfolded Rider approaching behind her _beloved_ Sakura, catching her off guard.

 **"Get out of my way, you blind bimbo."** Aabidah then retracts her #13 back into her spine.

"A-Aabidah!?" Sakura stuttered. "Please stop-!"

Assassin cuts her words off with a _kiss_ to the plum-haired girl's lips with her lavender-colored lips.

 **"Forgive me."** She then catches the now-unconscious Sakura in her arms.

Zabaniya #4 then cloisters itself back into its skull mask.

In front of Assassin, the blindfolded Rider throws off the Roman Rider off of her and bares her teeth with indignation.

"ASSASSIN!" Rider roared out as she readies to pounce. "RELEASE HER NOW-!"

 **"Zabaniya."**

A skeletal orange arm shoots out of Aabidah's back and towards her face.

Normally, #13 would be used to rip out a target's heart for a quick kill, but since Rider's chest was not facing forward towards her, and the fact that the mass is bigger then her current target, this option was the more plausible.

So what's this so-called current target?

Rider's _eyes_.

Two orbs form onto the Shitan-arm's palms, right before the fingers crush the pair.

The magenta-haired Rider then collapses to her back and shrieks in pain as blood spurted out beneath her blindfolds.

"Sakura!" Rider roared out while flailing in pain. "SAKURA!"

Assassin then throws down a pellet of smoke to cover her escape, spreading the Intoxicating Smoke in the air to confuse and stupor the now-blind Rider's senses.

Back in the Unlimited Blade Works, Archer is currently fending off the four Sabers within his Reality Marble.

Archer, despite being outnumbered five-to-one, was doing relatively well.

Thanks to his past knowledge of how Saber fought during his time in his own Holy Grail War, EMIYA knew all of her strengths and weaknesses, and even if the three other alternatives had their own deviations, they were relatively easy to understand.

"Alter" was all about raw strength and executing quick and messy kills thanks to her three-section Excalibur Sanguine and her demonic familiar.

Simple in concept, and simply _lethal_ in practice.

"Lily" was basically _three_ classes rolled into one (Saber, Lancer, and Assassin), and out of the four, she was the most nimble and flexible.

Her biggest strength however, was her _mentality_. She was basically Shirou without the suicidal tendencies, and a refined and matured version of his heroic idealism.

The only thing holding her back is her i _mplied_ lack of physical integrity, but that's a chance that he really doesn't want to take as of now.

And as for this "Nero"...

... She was basically Gilgamesh in Saber's body. _Anything_ he can do, she might do _better_.

Keyword being "might".

If she is somehow like Gilgamesh, then she has an ego to boot. An ego, for him to _exploit_.

Most powerful and versatile out of the four Sabers? Definitely. But also blind to her flaws?

If EMIYA does find that kink in her armor, then second verse same as the first.

And that leaves Assassin.

The famed White Death/Sugar Boy (a play-on-words from Russian tongue, giving his moniker a _literal_ double meaning) of WWII was also like Alter conceptually, but more focused on backline warfare.

Basically, find cover and stay out of his line of fire, like you would do with any other snipers.

But upon observing Simo's personality, EMIYA hypothesizes that he has problems shooting his own allies, so if he can exploit that weakness, then maybe his head won't be the one to get ventilated.

Meanwhile, on Shirou's side, the redhead was looking rather _deathly pale_.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Rin panicked. "Just what kind of curse is this!?"

From the way it looks, it seemed that the "curse" was hitting the areas where a magi's mana circuits were located at.

However, Shirou had Nerve Circuits, which, to her current understanding, is his actual nervous system acting as stand-ins for mana circuits.

So while the amount administered should flat-out kill a normal magi (or anyone, for that matter, since, you know, her was _stabbed_ ), but logically speaking, Shirou was doing pretty well in hindsight, hence the reason why the Sabers only lost an _eighth_ of their mana power..

... Still didn't change the fact that his face had the look of someone _begging_ for a quick and painless death, but that's besides the point. Not to mention that the Grail is now outputting more mana that's enough to support multiple servants, so in hindsight, the Sabers really didn't lose that much power.

Which only leaves just one question, how can Rin get Shirou back into working order?

Sure, the gut wound was mended and he stopped bleeding thanks to her Crest-empowered magic, but the ashy black spots were still on his skin, oh, and did we forget to mention that he's still unconscious?

"Oho?" Nero's eyes then gleamed toward's Rin's direction.

"... What?"

The Red Saber then skips toward the pigtailed master.

"I'll be busy for a moment! You three hold the line, you hear!?" Nero yelled out towards the other three Sabers.

"Asshole!" Alter then flips her off as she then swings down her black Excalibur towards the fleeing Archer.

"Now then..." The Red Saber then kneels down in front of Rin, facing towards the lying (and possibly dying) Shirou. "... I think I know how to cure my dear praetor."

"Wait, REALLY!?" Rin exclaimed in a slightly giddy tone. "Then tell me, how!?"

"Both of you, _take off your clothes_."

Literally everyone in the Unlimited Blades Works stop what they're doing upon hearing those words.

Even _EMIYA_. And _not_ just the servant one.

"What." Everyone sans Nero spoke out.

"Well, I mean... if praetor's Nerve Circuits short-circuited, then would it the natural for you to... I dunno, re-wire it?" Nero shrugged.

"... You do realize that that's not how mana circuits work, right?" Rin replied in a deadpan tone.

"Alright, alright, fine. I was joking." Nero brushed her off. "I only said that because I'm seeing that your libido towards dear praetor is that of an equivalent of _Pompeii_."

EMIYA facepalms. _"Oh fucking brilliant... I want to stop them, but something tells me that it's a really bad idea."_

An _Event Flag_ going off in a middle of _Battle Flag Scenario_? What next? A Holy Grail War taking place in the fucking _Matrix_ on the Moon?

 _"I take it back. She makes Gilgamesh look modest in comparison."_

"And besides!" Nero continued, her tone remain _unchanged_ throughout. "It's not like we have any options left."

Rin then summons mana-dolphins from her hands.

"I mean the ones that actually _work_."

"You do realize that he's out like a light, right?"

"Then what's that coming out of his pants?"

Rin then looks at Shirou's pants, seeing a huge bulge coming beneath his pants.

"You can thank me later~!" Nero grinned like a cat.

Unknown to literally everyone else, the Saber in Red was giving her dear praetor a condition of hot pants.

Why specifically? Well by "beauty sleep", it also involves lots of lovemaking, and for her, she _barely_ got past first base.

With a grumble, Rin reluctantly shuts off her non-intimate option of mana transfer and begins to strip her panties with a heavy flush of _red_ on her face.

"... You do know that it's my first time, right?"

"Oh shush." Nero smiled. "My first time was back when I was _14_ , and you don't see me crying about it! Better late then never!"

Nero then shoves Rin to Shirou, pushing the redhead's 9-inch erect shaft _through_ Rin's hymen.

"Attagirl." Nero beamed while the pigtailed girl was trying to hold back from screaming and tearing up in pain of her tainting her womanhood. "Now where was I...?"

The Flower of Olympia then sees the others, still clashing blades.

"Oh right. Back to kicking some hinds!"

Nero then soars toward the Archer with Aestus Estus in her hand.

"HAVE AT YOU, TREACHEROUS FIEND!"

Archer then grits his teeth in agitation.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!?" He then stomp-kicks Nero out of his way, causing her to crash into Lily. "I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!"

He then snaps his finger, causing literally every single blade planted on the arid earth to fly up into the air.

By the time the earth itself was clear of rusted blades, _every single sword_ was up in the air, _tips_ , pointing, _downwards_.

"I'M JUST GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, SO I CAN GO HOME, AND FORGET THAT THIS EVEN HAPPENED-!"

Saber then charges towards him with Excalibur in hand.

Archer summons his Zabaniya-infected blades to parry the holy sword.

"You dare call yourself a hero..." The Saber mumbled. "... AFTER DOING SUCH DESPICABLE ACTIONS!?"

"I never considered myself a hero, _Arthoria_." EMIYA replied.

"... How do you know my true name?" Saber asked.

"Not telling." He smirked.

Simo then fires his gun towards Archer.

Hawkeye B+ saves his ass once again. EMIYA grabs Saber by her armor and forces her to take the bullet to the back for him. Once that's been done, EMIYA kicks Saber in the stomach, sending her flying back to her Rin and Shirou were-OHMIYGODISWEARINEEDTOBLEACHMYEYESAFTERWARDS-!

"YOU CAN ALL DIE FOR ALL I GIVE A SHIT!" He then swings his hand downwards, causing the blades to come down like a rain of _metallic death_.

"NEK'IL!" Alter then summons her demon familiar from her shadows.

Alter herself then drags Saber, Lily, Nero, and Simo back to where everyone else was at.

The crocodilian demon jumps out Alter's shadow in full-form, being big enough to cover eight people from the rain of steel.

"Eh." Archer then materializes his bow and nocks _Caladbolg II_ onto the bowstrings. **"Better play it safe."**

EMIYA then fires the drill sword towards the gathered eight, with the intent to kill _all_ of them in one go, his own existence be damned.

Nek'Il stops the sword with its _teeth_ , crunching the drill-sword between its rows. The crocodilian demon then shoots a _demented glare_ back towards Archer's eye as the swords then begin to stick into his back.

 **"You know what?"** Archer then snaps his fingers, canceling the Reality Marble, but not before the demon looks like a black pincushion.

 **"SCREW THIS! I'M OUT OF HERE!"** He then throws down a smoke pellet that he received from Assassin to cover his escape.

The eight were out of the Reality Marble and back into the material world.

"Shirou!" Alter then dashes towards where her contractor was.

The Saber in black then freezes in her place, to see that Rin was straddling _on_ Shirou's _crotch_ , with scattered stockings and underwear of both genders around her.

... Looking suspiciously _wet_.

 **"You have ten seconds to explain yourselves."** Alter stated menacingly while her mouth was spilling out blood and her shadow was morphing into a very familiar crocodilian shape, terrifying Rin even _more_.

"Oh hush." Nero then shushes the pale Saber's lips with her finger. "We'll explain when we go back into the house."

The eight then make their way back in, with Nero using her copied-Mana Burst A/Imperial Privilege EX to carry the half-conscious-but-still-erect Shirou and Rin over her shoulder, while the two were still "at it".

... We do not know even on how it's even possible, nor we wish to even find out.

Nero sets down the two lovers in the boy's room, leaving the two alone.

After shutting the doors, the Sabers hear what the two allied Riders had to say on their end.

"WHAT DO MEAN SAKURA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!?" Saber shouted out.

"Exactly what I said." Caesar grimly stated. "And Rider's eyes have been crushed underneath her blindfolds."

 **(** **Ten no Sakazuki, Mt. Enzou,** **11:25 PM)**

 **In the depths of Mt. Enzou, a _quiet void_ was all there was in its caverns.**

 **"OH! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T HOLD BACK! OH GOD! I'M COMIN'! OH! OH!"**

 _ **Complete silence.**_

 **"YEE-HAW! WOO!"**

 **The Greater Grail _explodes_ into a wave of Black Mud, seeping out its unholy contents from its rim.**

 **... So much for peace and quiet. And for the record, we will _not_ explain why All the World's Evil currently has its non-existent pants down.**

 **(Fuyuki Batting Cages, Shinto, 11:42 PM)**

*CRACK*

The sound of a bat striking the baseball resonates within the Fuyuki Baseball Cages.

In Cage #4, an aged British man in a casual suit with a pair of glasses sitting on his face.

Standing there was one other then Henry Hallmark, the teacher of Shirou on everything (un)related to magic and ways to achieve _True Magic-level_ bullshit just by learning a new set of vocabulary.

"HOME-RUN, BABY!" The roguish-silver fox of a magi shouted as the baseball hit the bullseye.

"Master..." Behind Henry was Achilles/Berserker, in an open lime-green parka showing a One Piece t-shirt that he got for him (in context, Henry barely got past the Alabasta Arc), a gray beanie covering his head, and dark gray jeans with a pair of Nikes sneakers, was knocking on the cage door.

"What is it?" The British man asked.

"I been wondering..." He went on. "Just where are the other servants at?"

"Oh?" Henry mused. "Do you doubt me so, Berserker?"

"It's been over two to three days since we arrived here and not one servant has come our way." He grumbled. "I'm starting to doubt that this place is actually dangerous even in the slightest."

"Now that you mention it..." Behind Achilles was Karna/Lancer, in a snappy three-piece, pure jet-black dinner suit with a amber-red tie slung from his neck, approaching the cage door. "Aside from the several reports of property destruction and mass shootings, not a single soul dared approached us. If we want to win, master, then why don't we actively seek them out?"

"You wanna know why?" Henry then swings his rental bat, sending the ball flying. "Here's the thing, really."

Another swing, another hit.

"The whole reason why came here in the first place? I've got _two_ people that I've promised to meet up with, so entering the Grail War was just a pretty excuse to blend myself into." Henry swings his bat, again sending the ball flying. "The whole reason that I rigged your Saint Graphs in my favor?"

He then swings his bat, striking the ball towards the bullseye, this time, _destroying_ it.

"... Whoops." He then gets out of the cage with the bat in hand and a sheepish grin on his face.

The British man then heads up to the counter where the owner/receptionist was _not happy_ in the slightest about him destroying his equipment.

He then pulls out a check with his name and roughly about 500k worth of yen written on it. "... _I hope this is enough to cover the repairs_." He stated in perfect Japanese as he hands the check.

The middle-aged man swipes the check with a grumble and points his thumb towards the door, telling him and his fellows to get out.

The three then walk out of the batting cages and onto the streets adjacent to it.

"So master?" Achilles asked.

"Yes?" Henry replied.

"Why did you modify our Saint Graphs to becoming ludicrously strong?" He asked. "I mean, we aren't complaining, but it seems a little fishy, in my opinion."

"Very well." Henry then stops in his tracks, ready to deliver his answer-.

"Master!" Karna exclaimed.

Next to the three was a female figure carrying a plum-haired girl in her arms, and not too far behind was a tanned figure with snow-white hair in a sleeveless top and a pair of pants that had _way too_ many belts on it, and not around the waist as intended to.

"... Was that _Shirou_!?" Henry sputtered out.

For a second there, Henry swears that he just saw his student's face blur by. The only difference was that he had slightly narrowed eyes, aside from the white hair and the tanned skin.

"Who gives a crap!?" Achilles stated. "Master! Permission to go after those to so I can punch their teeth in!?"

The magi lets out a sigh. "... Fine. But we're _all_ coming, and you're not allowed to kill unless I give the green light, got it?"

"Then what are you waiting for!?" The Berserker then kneels down with Henry standing behind him. "Get on-!"

Next to the two, Karna materializes a gold and red spaceship-esqe construct.

"... Hmm?" The demigod Lancer glanced at the two gawking men. "I thought we were after them. You want to get on Vimana?"

"Please." The two said in unison.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **So came Archer's little plan of using a recently-awakened yandere to catch a** **(potentially established in-canon)** **yandere.**

 **Fun.**

 **If Angra Mainyu didn't release the roughly +100 years worth of mana from the Holy Grail War in this current war, the Sabers would've been history.**

 **Thank Avalon.**

 **Hypothetical** **Voices (For Funsies):**

 **Henry Hallmark: Takaya Kuroda (JPN), D.C. Douglas (ENG)**

 **Angra Mainyu (Forgot to do him back in Chapter 1): Takuma Terashima (Canon Voice) (JPN), Sean Chiplock (ENG)**

 **So what do you guys think of this chapter?**

 **Leave a review or a comment, for I'd love to hear what my readers are thinking.**


	8. Chapter 8: Stockholm Syndrome Part 2

**Before we start, allow me to respond to a few your comments/reviews.**

 **To _Warrior of Zera_ : Thanks for pointing that out! I've already fixed it!**

 **To _Amatsumi_ : Umm... You do know that Gilgamesh was forced to _Ea_ twice in a single chapter, right?**

 **Now that I think about it, this whole continuation fic is meant to be overkill _personified_.**

 **Thanks for reminding me of that, buddy! Now it's time to get serious!**

 **(Warehouse #2, Fuyuki Harbor, 11:59 PM)**

"Are you well, Soichirou-sama?" Medea asked the man while dressing his _exposed bone_ with a tourniquet.

"I've been through worse." The man stated. "Thankfully, I've already retired from my assassination job." The bespectacled man remarks while looking at his exposed humerus being covered up with bandages.

It has been roughly two days since Mt. Enzou was set ablaze and the four were forced to flee. Caster was now deprived of her personal leylines and her workshop.

Essentially, she's back to square one on logistics. Made even worse by the fact that they're near _Shinto_ , a place not exactly supple of mana.

Oh sure, she can resort to harvesting blood from killing civilians, but there also lies another problem.

Literally _every last_ of her Dragon Bone Familiars were subverted to that female Avenger with her _Dragon Witch EX_ skill.

Not to mention, the tightened security throughout Fuyuki. Police were now collaborating with the _JDSF_ , combing the whole region thoroughly with a fine-toothed comb, and the last thing she needs is her dearly beloved Soichirou-sama to get caught, get behind bars, and kept under surveillance 24/7.

Better _not_ to stir the hornet's nest when deemed unnecessary.

Right now, all Medea can do is to help her dear Kuzuki recover.

"I can do this." She muttered while dunking a white cloth into a vat of clear liquid. "You can do this. You _have_ to do this."

She's found her true love now. She's _not_ going back to Jason.

Outside, Assassin was currently doing his practice swings with Monohoshizao, while Lancer himself was sitting outside, watching him.

For those of you who do not know, Assassin himself was still fuming at the loss that was given to him by the Avenger, Edmond Dantes. Mind you, Sasaki _wasn't_ mad at the fact that he lost.

He was mad at the fact that he knew that he lost while Avenger was _holding back_ , something that his pride as a samurai wouldn't slide.

If he's going to be granted freedom within this war, then can his fights at least be not half-assed!? After the fight with Lily last week, his expectations were heightened to drastic levels, so it was sort of justified (at least in Assassin's opinion), that he would be a little...

With a roar, Assassin swings down his nodachi, sending out a wave of heavy wind around him, cutting the empty shipment crate in front of him, cleanly in _half_.

"Assassin." Lancer states to the enraged Assassin. "You've been rather... _upset_ lately."

"YOU THINK!?" The man roared out as his swings then begin to generate _stronger_ winds. With another yell, Sasaki hurls his sword towards the warehouse, piercing the rusted exterior clean through with its 170cm-long blade.

"WATCH IT YOU IDIOT!" Medea yelled through the warehouse's paper-thin walls. "IT'S ALREADY COLD ENOUGH FOR SOICHIRO-SAMA! I JUST FIXED THE LEAK ON ROOF! I DO NOT NEED ANOTHER PUNCHED INTO THE WALLS!"

"AW SHUDDUP MOM!" Assassin then heads to where the sword was pierced through, and retrieves the blade by pulling it out.

The grimacing Assassin then goes back to his practice swings, shaving every last metal crate around him to _fine powder_ from his _atomizing_ swings of his Monohoshizao.

Lu Bu wanted to step in and help out his newfound comrade-in-arms, but a couple things were holding him back.

First, even he knew that getting close to the enraged Assassin is a bad idea.

For obvious reasons _not_ withstanding.

Second, Lu Bu himself was not much of what people call a _"social person"_.

His "social life" (if one can even call it that in the first place, don't ask), consisted nothing but constant backstabbing until his inevitable execution by the Wei.

 _"Damned Cao Cao, always ruining everything..."_

The closest he has to a "proper" social interaction he'd ever had was with Diaochan, but even then, Lu Bu, as much as he loved her (if he can call it that, even he himself knows that is _very_ doubtful), even he had to admit that their relationship was rather... _toxic_.

And in _hindsight_ , Lu Bu thinks that maybe Diaochan knew _that_ fact as well. _Why_ she stuck around as long as she did, the Lancer bothers _not_ to ask.

For his head, clear of all Berserker-class servant influences and impurities aside, was still having a hard time comprehending the idea of a genuine companionship.

Mind you, he's not crossing this bridge out of sentimentality, but it's for reasons of the fact that he prefers to be in Assassin's good graces.

He is, after all, another ally to potentially _backstab_.

For Lu Bu is but a mere creature of _habit_. The act and _art_ of betrayal was essentially _another_ Tuesday for him. He can only count the things that he _hasn't_ betrayed in _one_ finger.

 _"Red Hare, I am genuinely grateful of you serving a scum of man like me for so long..."_

Even without the Mad Enhancement, Lu Bu's mind teetered on the precipice of insanity. And the only way for him to alleviate this internal agony was to distract himself in the _exhilarating frenzy_ of combat.

 _"If only there were someone here to take the edge off-"_

 _ **"GANGWAY!"**_

A high-pitched wail then _screamed_ across the night sky.

In the sky was a streak of bright red, as if the _Sun_ itself transformed into a _dragon_.

And it was heading towards _them_.

With all inhibitions and doubts erased from his mind, Lancer tackles Assassin out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL-!?"

Assassin's roar was then drowned out by the sound of the explosion of the Sun landing on the harbor, causing a blinding and scorching flash of light to kill the sacred darkness above.

For the next whole _minute_ , night became _day_.

Once the light ceases to scorch their eyes and souls, Lancer and Assassin sees the whole Eastern end of the whole Harbor was _vaporized_.

In fact, the _ocean's floor_ was revealed via massive crater in the water formed by the explosion.

And at the very bottom was a rugged-looking man in his late-fifties or early-sixties, and next to him was a wild-haired pale-looking man in full-body black tights with pieces of gold armor around his body and a blue mane looking like fire draped over his shoulders. The other man had spiky lime-green hair, golden-bronze armor covering his chiseled frame, and a pair of silver, full-leg grieves covered his legs up to his knees, in fact, they were almost like whole suits of armors themselves.

"Ugh..." The old man/Henry groaned out. "You really should've warned me that your Vimana went that fast..."

"Apologizes, master." The pale Lancer complied as he grabbed his hand and pulled him back up to his feet.

"That was awesome, Karna!" The Greek Berserker gleefully cried out. "I almost died there!"

There was no sarcasm to his words. Only genuine _joy_.

"Oh?" Karna stated. "You're like me as well?"

"Uh, guys?" Henry spoke out, catching the others's attention.

"Yes master?" Karna asked.

"Why are the walls made of _water_?" Henry pointed out. "And why are they _closing in_ on us?"

Around them, the split-apart ocean then begins to close back in.

"Everyone, get on!" Karna then grabs Henry and Achilles by their arms and flies back up to surface level before the ocean devours them whole.

"Wait, you were able to fly this whole time!?" Achilles asked while dangling from Karna's grip.

"Sorry for not filling you all in earlier." The Lancer apologized. "It's just that I happened to have Vimana with me."

"THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF YOU HAVING THAT BLOODY SPACESHIP THEN!?" Henry roared over the sound of the collective torrent crashing below them.

"... It was a gift from my father, Surya." Lancer sheepishly replied. "I happened to love my parents, so what's the point of throwing it away?"

"... Point." Henry grumbled in a _sour_ tone.

To be fair, when Henry rigged Karna's Saint Graph with _Arcano Dei Verbum_ , he really assumed that his Vimana was just a really fancy chariot like in the Mahabharata, and _not_ a spaceship ripped straight out of friggin' _Space Odyssey: 2001_.

Of course, the doubt of Vimana's relevance is _further_ emphasized on by how fast Karna was ascending towards the surface.

"... I'm splendid." Henry cracks a shit-eating grin.

"Cut the chit-chat, you two." Berserker interjects.

Above them, Lu Bu, Sasaki, and Medea were waiting, weapons drawn and True Magic set respectively.

"We've got company."

The three are now far above in the night sky, with them directly right behind the Full Moon, lightning their silhouettes.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Medea ordered her servants.

Upon being spotted, the three are immediately met with a bombardment of True Magic and telephone pole-sized arrows right beneath them.

"Berserker." Henry stated nonchalantly.

"Talk to me." The lime-haired Berserker responded.

Henry draws a line across his neck with his thumb pointing down.

" _Waste_ them."

"Yessir." Achilles then swings himself off of Karna's right arm like Tarzan, materializes his _dory_ and the Gorgon-headed _Aegis_ ( _"borrowed"_ it from Athena) while skydiving towards the bombardment of Medea's True Magic and Lu Bu's Missile Force, throws his Aegis like a discus towards the projectiles heading towards his way, parrying magic and arrow off-course, straightens his body to accelerate his falling speed, allowing him to catch up to his frisbee-like Aegis, grabs the shield out of the air, spots a wispy-looking man _riding_ on one of the fired bolts from the Chinese Lancer with his sword drawn, Achilles parries his swing with his dory's shaft, knocking him off of the bolt that he was riding on but quickly hops onto another, Achilles ignores him while throwing his shield back, hitting Sasaki in the back of the head, knocking him out cold, sending him plummeting down towards the freshly carved-out tidepool, and once Achilles was clear of him, he winds his left arm back, tightens his left hand into a fist, and with an echoing roar, the Lion of Greece drives his fist forward with _all_ of his _Pantheon-given_ strength.

 **"EAT COCK, YA' BASTARDS!"**

The entire concrete platform that once was known as Fuyuki Harbor is now reduced to a row of crude wave breakers and rubble in am instant moment when Achilles's punch hits the area right in front of the two other enemy servants.

Warehouses, shipping crates, cranes, and anything else on it was _immediately_ destroyed. Everything living on it was either _flown off_ like a rag in a wind, or ground to _chum_.

Up in the air, Henry and Karna watched the whole thing happen.

"... Did that all just happen in 10 seconds?" Karna asked.

"Huh." The aged magi shrugged. "So that's why he carries a shield around..."

The magi's question that he thought of back in India was now finally answered.

The shield was not so much as additional protection, but rather another _weapon_.

 _"So what I found was not just some piece of a regular bronze shield, but rather, a piece of the ancient Divinity-crafted phantasm..."_

He then starts to wonder if he accidentally rigged Berserker's Saint Graph with that of a _Divine Concept_ of _Athena_ herself, turning the already-broken-as-fuck demigod badass into a _composite deity_ of combat and warfare itself.

"Bah, questions later." He muttered while Karna and him descend back to the ruined earth and water.

"Master." Karna asked. "The enemy seems to be nowhere in sight. Should we call it a day?"

"Negative." He replied. "I'm the one providing you two with mana, so we're not leaving." Henry then begins to balance himself on the uneven and slippery terrain. "By the end of this war, I'm going to have _someone's_ body stuffed with cotton and set up next to my fireplace."

Both Lancer and Berserker look at him with blank expressions.

"... What!?" Henry cried out. "It was just a joke!"

"It _ain't_ funny where _I'm_ from." Achilles grumbled out.

"I found it absolutely nauseating." Karna commented.

 **"Well I find all that hilarious!"**

"Wait, what-?"

Behind Henry, Caster, Lancer, and Assassin burst out of the water with their weapons drawn. On Caster's back was a Japanese man with an arm wrapped in white bandages.

"Wait." Henry asked "How come I didn't detect your presence-."

He was then cut off by Assassin's blade _dismembering_ his right arm.

"Well..." He then looks down on his severed right forearm. "... Bitch."

"Master, GET DOWN!" Karna then chases off the samurai with his grossly-oversized, forked black-bladed golden lance.

When the area was clear, Henry picks up his severed arm off of the rubble floor.

He then sticks the arm onto the stump.

 **"[Mend]."**

The word [Mend] wraps around the arm and the stump, causing the two to permeate with each other until the arm itself is back to normal in an _instant_.

"Ah." Henry then flexes his reattached arm. "Much better."

Medea sees the whole thing happen beneath her.

Sure, reattaching limbs is _possible_ with proper application of magecraft, even with modern-day mana standards.

But mere _words_!?

The Caster then rubs her eyes before checking for the magi's mana signature.

"Like what you're seein'?" The man smirked.

Words failed to come out of the Caster's mouth.

For she was barely keeping herself together upon realizing that Henry's mana signature was twice as _bigger_ then _her's_.

... Actually, no. Her sanity goes to the shitter _immediately_.

"KILL THAT MASTER FIRST!" She screeched out while forming a ludicrous amount of magic circles around her.

The Assassin and Lancer didn't even question her orders. The two immediately break off and bolt towards the magi with their weapons free.

 **"[Harden]."**

Henry's body then glows in a white light after said word engraves onto his forehead.

 **"[Heavyweight]."**

The word then engraves onto his feet, causing him to _sink_ into the rubble floor as if he was too heavy to support it.

The blades stop dead cold upon landing on the magi, for their blades weren't sharp enough to cut through his [Harden]-enhanced flesh and bone, nor they were strong enough to knock him off of his [Heavyweight]-enhanced feet.

In short, the two had a better chance of cutting down a _mountain_ then him as of now.

"Shit!" Assassin cursed as his blade fails to cut through the man. "Just what kind of magecraft is this!?"

Henry then grabs Monohoshizao by its blade, and wraps his fingers around the blade.

"The power of legitimate bullshitting."

The grip tightens around the blade, but failing to draw out any blood.

 **"[Mend]."**

The fingers merge together with the hand into a _ball_ , breaking the sword.

Assassin backs away upon seeing his blade destroyed.

 **"[Separate]."**

The word engraves onto his ball-looking stub, allowing the fingers trapped in the hand free themselves back into separate digits.

"Sorry bout' that." Henry spoke towards the Assassin as he flexes his released fingers. "Wanted to try that out for a good while."

Next to him, Lu Bu winds up a swing his halberd as it transforms into Axe Force as it speeds towards Henry.

The magi lets out a sigh before the blade hits him.

 **"[Quicken]."**

The word engraves onto his chest, allowing Henry to lean under the Lancer's blade before it can decapitate him.

 **"[Sharpen]."**

The word engraves onto his scalp, and combined with [Quicken], his whole body transform into a lethal weapon, or at least a pulled-back branch with a fruit knife duct-taped at its end.

"Whatever works." He muttered.

Henry's [Sharpen]-enhanced head strikes the Lancer, cutting through his armor and flesh like hot knife through a block of butter, sending the Flying General flying off of his feet.

"Oh, can't forget to do this." He said while he looks down on his feet. **"[Lightweight]."**

The word engraves onto his feet, freeing him from his [Heavyweight], which, combined with [Quicken], Henry _immediately_ disappears from everyone's sight in a faint blur.

"Don't blink."

Lu Bu looks up to see the magi's feet descending towards his face, heel-first.

 **"[Heavyweight]."**

The scribbled-on axe-kick _shatters_ through Lancer's teeth before sending the rest of Lu Bu plummeting towards the craggy earth.

Henry rolls away from the down Lancer. He then tries to get up, but realizes that his right leg was snapped in half.

"Crap, should've reinforced that..." He muttered while disregarding the pain. The magi then grabs the broken leg and forces it back to its stump. **"[Mend]."**

The broken bones permeate back together, fixing his leg.

"Much better." He then hops back up to his feet, only to be met with Medea's True Magic firing towards her.

The aged magi flips the female Caster off before working his magic.

 **"[Refract]."**

The rays of light then curve _away_ from him, causing Medea's magic to hit elsewhere.

Unbeknownst to them, Aabidah, with Sakura in tow, was currently hiding beneath one of the piles of rubble that used to be an empty warehouse right before it was vaporized, watching the whole thing with sweat dripping down her cheeks like a long-awaited rain after a drought.

 _"Why does that man have the same readings as that boy!?"_ Assassin thought. The amount of mana exuding from him was just about the same as _Shirou's_ (Pre-break-in).

If not, then _more_.

And for those of you who want to know on why she's was even (formerly known as: Fuyuki Harbor) here, it's _none_ of your damn business.

She needed to get Sakura away from that boy, period. And now, she has to get out of the line of fire, and fast.

Henry then lets out a whistle, signaling his two servants to come towards him.

"Alright you two." He stated while sneering at the weakened Caster and her two servants.

"Your orders?" Karna stated.

Henry's smile becomes wider.

"Burn this whole place to the ground."

"Understood."

Lancer's armor then loses their ruffles, and in place were an arc of ornaments that together, resembled a _sun_.

And by that, we also mean to point out the fact that there are four jets of flame spewing out of his back ornaments, making the whole "sun comparison" even more blatant.

Oh, and did we forget to mention that the temperature around him is beginning to rise at an alarming rate?

As the pseudo-sun illuminating the night sky grows ever brighter, the hidden Assassin hoists Sakura over her shoulder and tries to make a run for it-.

Several spotlights blind the Assassin and the other unsuspecting Grail War participants.

Several armored vehicles and footsteps was heard closing into the destroyed docks.

Several choppers were covering the skies above where the Hindu demigod was floating as a second sun.

The JSDF, unnerved as they were, still did their duty to find out what been going on, and a few of them were getting a distinct feeling of déjà vu right now.

Probably from Caster's Cthulhu (or probably some other eldritch sea god from other mythologies, we really can't tell, #COOL was a complete nutso to the highest caliber) from ten years prior? Maybe, but the Church was most likely responsible for these holes in their memories.

After all, memories can only be repressed, _never erased_. The Church and the Mage's Association only _think_ that they got away scot-free, not realizing that the concept of _human error_ does _not_ exempt them.

The commander then raises his bullhorn as the other soldiers ready their Howa Type 64s.

"THIS IS THE JSDF!" The bullhorn blared out to the Grail War participants. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND SURRENDER QUIETLY, OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE ACTION-!"

A thrown spear pierces through the commander's megaphone and skull.

"... Dude." Henry gawked out. "What the actual hell."

"... What!?" The Greek Berserker cried out. "He was pissing me off."

"... Oh right, Mad Enhancement." Henry sighed out upon forgetting that Achilles was currently a _Berserker_.

 _"Next time, I'm summoning him as a Rider."_ He thought.

"HOSTILE ACTION CONFIRMED!" The soldiers's rifles then point and click towards them. "READY!?"

Achilles charges towards them with his weapons in hand, Karna facepalms in disappointment, Henry inscribes [Harden] and [Heavyweight] onto his whole body to brace himself for gunfire and other heavy artillery, Medea readies to set up ramparts with what little mana she had left, self-preservation be _damned_ , Lu Bu and Sasaki, with one with a slightly crippled steed and the other without a weapon, ready themselves to charge towards the volley.

"FIRE-!"

The command was cut off with all of the soldiers's heads being cut off.

Between the JSDF and the Grail War participants was Aabidah, with her entire right arm being a _grossly-oversized_ chainsaw composed of her own flesh as frame, and sharpened bones acting as the blades.

 **"Zabaniya #10 and #11."** She declared to her _meat-chainsaw_ that was roughly five times bigger then her own body.

For details, #11 (Delusional Form) acted as the main body and internal functions while #10 (Delusional Lance) allowed her sharpened nails and bone to act as the row of blades.

Aabidah, along with her 17 copied Zabaniyas, she also figured out a way to activate _multiple Zabaniyas_ at the same time, creating sort of a _"Compound Phantasm"_.

Of course, she also figured out a way to activate _all_ 17 Zabaniyas at the same time, but her calculations state that doing so would result in her _death_.

Best saved for a rainy day, or a last-minute middle finger to whoever tries to do her in.

In panic, one of the soldiers tries to open fire on her, but Assassin sprouts out her #13 out of her back, forms a hologram of a _skull_ in its amber palm, before crushing it along with his own.

Upon a few JSDF soldiers regrouping, they line up with their guns pointed towards the Berserker-Assassin.

"DROP THE GIRL OR WE WILL SHOOT!" One of them roared out.

Aabidah simply responds by driving her dirk into his throat before vaulting over the soldiers and running off with her A+ Agility.

Half of the JSDF get on their armored vehicles to go after the Assassin while the other half stays and secures the two factions, surrounding them with Type 64s, Javelins, and searchlights.

"So..." Henry looked back towards Caster/Soichirou's faction. "... That just happened." He sheepishly grinned.

The unamused Caster gives him the middle finger.

"ALL OF YOU!" The commander roared through his bullhorn. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR!"

Then police cars with their red and blue sirens then blare towards the now-destroyed Fuyuki Harbor.

 _"Oi Master."_ Achilles spoke to Henry telepathically.

 _"I'm all ears. What is it?"_

 _"You want me to run em' through?"_ He stated. _"My Aegis that you got for me during your rigged summoning has a one-time-use Mystic Eyes of Petrifaction (False) B+ built into it."_

The aged magus thinks for a moment before continuing.

 _"Berserker."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

 _"... You sure about this?"_ Achilles responded with slight hesitation. " _I mean, I don't see the point of killing these scared weaklings."_

 _"Hey, its either that, or Karna cooks our asses well-done."_ Henry bluntly responded. _"But hey..."_

Henry's lips crack open a small smirk.

 _"... Who says anything about killing?"_

Berserker exhales out a sharp breath of air.

 _"Don't blame me if all of this goes to shit."_

The Greek Berserker then suddenly disappears, right before he suddenly reappears right in front of the JSDF squad and the police, with his Aegis pointed towards them.

"COVER YOUR EYES!"

The Aegis then flashes a bright magenta light onto the rabble, encasing soldier, officer, and reporter alike, in _stone_.

Henry and Karna remove their hands from their eyes, while Medea, Lu Bu, Sasaki, and Soichirou peek out of the pile of rubble right in front of them.

The whole group finds the whole crowd transformed into a chessboard's worth of statues.

"What the actual hell." Caster sputtered out before fainting into the now-awake Soichirou's arms.

The bespectacled Japanese man turns his look towards the British magus.

"... What?" Henry cried out.

"Was that really necessary?" Soichirou stated with a stone-like expression.

"I dunno!" He cried out. "Beats having roughly 88 bullet holes ventilating your internal organs, don't ya' think!?"

The Japanese man just ignores him walks away after hoisting the Greek Caster over his shoulder while the other two servants follow him to god-knows-where.

"Fuckin' asshole..." Henry spat out while Lancer was slowly descending next to him.

"Master, you next orders?" Karna stated.

Henry just rolls his eyes and lets out a loud, frustrated groan before walking toward where Achilles is.

"Let's get out of here before more shit happens." Henry then gets on Achilles's back as the Grail War participants clear out the destroyed Harbor, away from the choppers heading towards their direction.

 **(Floor 11, Room 2,** **Semina Apartments, 5:57 AM)**

The phone rings in the empty room scattered with empty pots and plates in the kitchen sink, and roughly around three people scattered on the floor, unconscious, and Abram himself on the living room's couch, covered in a shaggy blanket.

An arm reaches out towards the coffee table, where the cell phone was at, grabs it, and flips it open.

"... What?" Abram's voice grumbled from under the sheets.

 _"You do realize what just happened last night, right?"_ The heavily filtered voice spoke through the speakers.

"Nope." Abram then throws the sheets off of him, revealing an ensemble of a shaggy white t-shirt and black sweatpants. "Was too busy with..."

He then looks around the whole living room and the coffee table with a _patchwork_ of a severed head with shaggy ultramarine hair on it.

"... Things. Yeah, _things_." He stuttered out.

 _"Right."_ The voice sarcastically stated. _"Well short version, the Japanese Government has just issued a region-wide evacuation order to Fuyuki before their F-2s fly over light this whole goddamn place up like my grandma's birthday cake from last month."_

Abram's drowsiness was gone in an instant upon hearing that message.

"How long?" Abram asked while Monica was slowly getting up from her floor-nap.

 _"Until 12 PM."_ The _heavily-altered_ voice spoke out. _"I suggest packing-"_

"Already on it." Abram then hangs up, with the screen now showing **6:01 AM, 29 September, 2004**.

 **(5 Hours and 59 Minutes before the Fuyuki Air Strike)**

"Hmm..." Monica rubbed her eyes while stumbling towards her adoptive father. "Dad, what the hell is goin' on-"

Abram pulls out a megaphone from his suitcase and blares out an alarm from, waking up everyone in the room.

"AAAHHHHH!" Both Daisuke and Bingqing scramble off of the hardwood floor from their disrupted slumber.

"WHAT THE FUCK ABRAM!?" The Chinese hitwoman yelled out. "YOU KNOW HOW EARLY IT IS!?"

"Fuck Abram, I only had around two hours worth of sleep!" The redheaded Japanese doctor moaned out from his resting grounds/the floor.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed yourselves." The albino man then heads out the door, finds a government-stamped note taped on the front, snatches it, and hands to the remaining three.

The three look with expressions of varying levels of horror.

"... I suggest that we all get the hell out of here." Abram's sweatpants and t-shirt then transform into an ensemble of a three-piece black suit with a red tie, and a pair of shades, right before he packs his own crap into his (implied) hammerspace briefcase.

Once putting his own things away, he then takes the reassembled head from the coffee counter and sneaks it into his suit jacket.

... Not that he even bothers hiding the oh-so obvious bulge protruding out of his side, but no one's giving him two shits since they were too preoccupied of packing their own crap into their respective bags.

Once everyone finished packing, they all head out the door, with Abram writing a note on a small leaf of paper before slipping it under Room 1's door.

The four arrive at the parking lot, where everyone gets into Daisuke's car, which was messy, if not, _messier_ then his own room.

"If you're all going to complain, then you can walk your way out of the city-"

Abram snaps his fingers, creating a sudden burst of wind within the car, blowing out all of the rubbish out through the car doors.

"... Thanks." Daisuke grumbled out while getting into the driver's seat.

"Shotgun." Abram then sits to the left of Daisuke's driver seat while the others fill up the rear seats.

The car drives out of the entrance and towards the Fuyuki outskirts.

 **(Fuyuki Central Park, Shinto, 6:47 AM)**

 **(5 Hours and 13 Minutes before the Fuyuki Air Strike)**

"Milady." Sella's voice called out.

The albino girl was current laying on a cardboard flat behind one of the bushes in her nightgown (rest of her clothes were set on fire along with the whole castle), where Sella and Leysritt were keeping watch from the treetops (Leysritt had to ditch the halberd for _obvious_ reasons, much to her chagrin), and the girl's three servants were also keeping watch in spirit form (Hector opted to watch over her personally, but the two maids vetoed that idea).

"Milady." Sella then shakes the girl's shoulder to wake her.

"Hmm..." Illya grumbled out as she slowly got up from her pseudo-dirtnap. Upon sitting up, the albino girl lets out a yawn before getting back up with the help of Leysritt.

Fuyuki Central Park, a clearing of grass and trees just outside Shinto, a patch of nature where it was a popular place to retreat from the hustle and bustle of the urban life, and overall, the lack of benches and a strict non-littering policy gave this whole area an "unspoiled nature" look.

... Provided if you're a human.

For mages and especially servants, this place is an equivalent of a _radioactive waste disposal ground_ , due to it being the epicenter of the Fourth Grail War, and the exact epicenter where the whole city around it, went to shit.

... But surprisingly, none of the servants vomited from the overwhelming negative aura that this place was polluted with (Hector did technically vomit, but he swallowed back in to keep face).

"Master." Hector then materializes back into physical form next to the waking girl.

"Hmm..." The girl mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Good morning papa..."

The Trojan Lancer looked at the homunclus maids for help.

Both shake their heads.

"... Brilliant." The Lancer mumbled before turning back towards the fazed-looking albino girl. "So master..."

The girl looks up to the servant.

"Are you able to walk on your own?" He asked while kneeling down.

She looks down at her feet, now caked in dirt and bruised red.

Hector lets out a sigh before crouching down. "Hop on."

The girl get's on the Trojan King's back in a piggyback.

"Now..." Hector then looks around. "Where to we go from here-"

Before he can finish his thoughts, a massive bronze axe was thrown towards Leysritt.

Before she could even think about dodging, lodges into Leysritt's back, _vertically_ _splitting_ her down the middle.

"LEYSRITT-!"

Before the other maid can react, a pillar of fire bursts out beneath her feet and devours her whole, with naught but a speck of ash even left behind.

"ILLYA, STAY CLOSE TO ME!"

The girl jumps off of his back as he materializes his lance.

He then sees two figures approaching towards him.

One figure was just about big, if not bigger than Hercules himself, wearing an assortment of leather and bronze armor with a bell-shaped helmet with horns coming out from the sides, with a flowing vermilion cape flowing down his massive frame, and a pair of iron-studded sandals were mounting his equally massive feet. Simply put, Lancer _doubts_ that even _Hercules_ , the _demigod_ of strength and the blood son of _Zeus_ himself, can stand up to this literal _monster_ of a man.

The other was significantly smaller and more frail-looking, with what it wearing nothing but tattered brown rags covering his dirtied white robes and a flowing red muffler wrapped around his neck, and the fact that the figure looks to be constantly coughing. In his equally bony-looking hands was a staff that resembles a common wooden walking stick that mountaineers back in his days once used. What was odd, however, was his mana signature.

Or rather, _their's_.

 _"Are they actually producing their own mana?"_ The Trojan sweatdropped.

Of the two approaching, the larger figure talks to his partner.

 **"I smell pagan blood."** The large man breathed out. **"Those two disposed were but mere droplets in a well..."**

"At ease, Samson." The frail man reassured. "The girl's mana has a rather... _peculiar_ stench."

 **"What do you mean, Moses?"**

Moses then taps his staff on a small boulder next to his feet.

The rock cracks open, gushing out a violent jet of water towards _Illya_.

The warrior instinctively tackles down the albino girl, causing the jet of water to miss both of them, and end up _cutting_ through the trees behind him.

"Bah, we have no quarrel with you, Trojan." Moses droned out.

"Just what kind of a master orders a servant to kill a little girl?" Hector snarled out while pointing his lance towards the two.

 **"Master!?"** Samson roared out as he tries to contain his Mad Enhancement upon remembering that... _thing_.

"Samson." Moses spoke out in a concerned tone. "Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts."

Samson takes the prophet's advice.

...

... A+ for effort.

 **"MAAAAAAAAAAASSTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!?"** Samson's Mad Enhancement then _explodes_ out of his Saint Graph, causing the very earth around him to _quake_ to his _resonating_ roar.

"SAMSON!" The frail man shouted out. "SAMSON! TEMPER YOURSELF-"

Before he can finish his sentence, the frail Caster vomits out a large wad of blood onto the dirt, causing him to keel over coughing.

The Berserker, upon seeing this, clutches his head as he wills his own Mad Enhancement back to the deepest depths of his consciousness, and kneels down towards the downed Caster to tend to him.

 **"I-I'm so sorry."** The Berserker apologized. **"I... lost control of myself for a bit there."**

The Caster cracks a weak smile. "We're only mere men under the all-seeing eyes of Yahweh. And all we can do is to learn and move on."

Normally, Hector would take Illya and run like hell, but upon seeing the Berserker's Mad Enhancement and Caster's casting time, he's starting to doubt that he can even outrun these two.

But at the same time, he knows that right now is the best time to make a run for it with his master, but with the aforementioned disadvantages (read: impossibility), Hector know that small window of time is quickly closing.

Now there was only one option left, despite everything previously stated.

"RUN!" Hector grabs Illya by her wrist, slings her to his back, and runs towards the clearing for his dear life.

The Caster scoffs at the Lancer's futile attempt at running.

"Samson."

 **"Way ahead of you."** Samson grinned while he cracked both of his knuckles.

The Biblical Berserker brings down both of his arms towards the ground, hammering the very earth into a _tidal wave_ of dirt, trees, and stone that begins to close in towards the two, with the intent to turn the whole clearing into their _graves_.

Illya's face turns blue from sheer terror, while Hector doesn't even bother looking back, due to the fact that he's a little too busy running.

"Shit shit shit shit shit..." The Lancer cursed under his breath of his own powerlessness against the two titans.

"I'm no demigod, no apostle, no hero, just some king who failed to protect his people." He muttered. "I'm naught but a speck of dust compared to the other two..."

The tsunami of kicked-up earth begins to close into his heels.

"... I'm just a royal thumbsucker who never set foot outside of Troy."

Pebbles and loose grass begin to sprinkle atop of his head.

"But if that's an excuse to quit..."

Hector grits his teeth as he begins to pick up his running speed.

"THEN I WOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, NOW WOULD I!?"

With a roar, Hector begins to run faster as his grip on Illya tightens.

"Useless." Moses then taps his staff onto the earth once more.

 **"Oh almighty Yahweh, turn the fertile earth into loose desert sand."**

The dark-brown soil quickly turns into fine, mocha-colored _quicksand_.

Since sand is looser and has more traction than soil, the Lancer's feet then begins to sink deeper into the earth, causing him to lose speed at a drastic rate, and upon losing said speed...

... They really should've covered their eyes and mouths, to put it _mildly_.

"MASTER!" Lancer tried to pull his arms out of the sand tomb, but the compacted weight of the sand and the fact that he is currently buried up to his shoulders, not to mention, sand in places that he really doesn't want in right now.

"PAPA!"

Hector hears the girl's voice somewhere near.

"ILLYA!" Lancer cried out after spitting out a wet wad of sand. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

He tries to trace her mana signature, but being a non-magic affiliated warrior, even after gaining servant status, it was a little challenging for him, in all honesty.

And it really didn't help matters when sand is currently in his eyes and he really wanted to get rid of them, right now.

Then the very earth that he's buried in begins to quake.

 _"Oh sunnovabitch."_

These footsteps were _too heavy_ to be Hercules's.

"PAPA! I'M SCARED!"'

Hector begins to struggle even harder upon hearing her distressed cries.

From the sandy terrain created by Moses, Samson closes in on the bound Lancer and master.

 **"Safer to kill four birds with one stone."** Samson then raises his axe above Illya.

"... Huh?" From her blurry vision, Illya sees a vague image of a Hercules-like figure raising something over her tiny head.

 **"It's nothing personal."**

"... That wasn't Hercules's voice." She whimpered.

 **"This is the work of Yahweh."**

"... You're not Berserker." She breathed out in horror.

 **"And I... SHALL DELIVER!"**

The massive bronze axe molded onto an ass's (donkey's) jawbone arcs towards the _screaming_ albino girl's head.

"MASTER!"

Then a sound of an alarm echoes throughout the whole city.

Upon hearing the blaring of a bullhorn, literally everyone stops what they were doing, including Samson.

 _"ATTENTION ALL FUYUKI RESIDENTS! THIS IS THE JSDF COMMANDER MAJOR KOTARO YASOGAMI AND I DELIVER HAS ORDERED AN REGION-WIDE EVACUATION ORDER! I REPEAT! THIS IS JSDF-"_

An explosion was heard from a distance.

 ** _"SHUDDUP DAMMIT!"_** A drunken female voice was heard from the distance. **_"MY HEAD FUCKING HURTS FROM ALL OF YOUR BITCHING!"_**

Samson and Moses see a smokestack rising from Shinto right after another explosion was heard.

"Samson." Moses approached the Berserker. "Something's afoot."

 **"Can it wait?"** He glanced towards the buried Illya.

"They can be dealt with later, Samson." Moses firmly stated. "Methinks that what's going on over there is that of a more pressing matter."

 **"Tch."** Samson moves the axe from the blinded and buried Illya.

The two servants of Biblical lore then make haste towards Shinto.

"MASTER!" Hector finally breaks out of his sandy tomb and tries to scramble for Illya by sensing for her mana that she's linked him to.

To his 7-o'clock.

"Master, are you there?" Lancer called out while grabbing onto something.

"Yeah! I'm here!" Her voice squeaked out. "Get me out of here!"

With all of his strength, Hector pulls her out of the ground.

Once freed, Illya then starts crying into his arms, no matter how much the sand stung her eyes.

"HECTOR!"

The Lancer then hears Odysseus's voice from behind him.

"Where the hell were you assholes!?" Hector gritted out, barely containing his rage. "You wanting to kill me, I understand, but killing her-"

"That wasn't part of the plan, I assure you." Archer stated.

 **"I can vouch for that."**

Next to Hector, was Hercules, unveiling himself from Odysseus's Athena's Veil.

"What the hell, boss!?" Hector growled out after cleaning his eyes with Archer's water pouch. "What made you sneak out of this scuffle that could've killed her!?"

 **"I was about to step in during his little monologue, but upon him stopping during that announcement and leaving, I suspected that it was better off for him to be preoccupied elsewhere."**

Hector would question his choice, but then he looks at Illya.

Now considering that he would leave her to die would be utter bullshit, but him stepping at the wrong time could've ended much worse for her.

Did Hercules's non-Mad Enhancement mentality somehow managed to conceive the fact that the window of time to save her was near-impossible, and that he managed to find a better way to save her without drawing unnecessary aggro?

"Master, you've done great." He whispered.

Archer then hands Hector a sheet of wrinkled paper and reads the following:

 **ATTENTION ALL FUYUKI RESIDENTS**

 **AS OF NOW, THE ENTIRE REGION OF FUYUKI HAS NOW BEEN COMPROMISED AND LABELED GROUND ZERO**

 **THE TARGET ARE TWO TERRORISTS OF WESTERN ORIGIN LAST SEEN AT THE HYATT HOTEL IN SHINTO**

 **ALL RESIDENTS LIVING/PRESENT IN SAID REGION ARE ORDERED TO EVACUATE THE REGION IMMEDIATELY**

 **AT AROUND 1200, THE JSDF WILL OCCUPY THE CITY AND FAILURE TO EVACUATE WILL RESULT IN MORTAL CONSEQUENCES**

The Lancer looks at the Archer.

"What about the war?" Lancer asked.

"The war's finished at this point." Archer responded bluntly. "We stick around any further, out master will left wide open to gods know what."

 **"Our priority is to keep Illya safe."** Hercules's voice boomed out. **"The war no longer matters as of this point."**

"But the Holy Grail!" Hector stated. "That's the only thing that's keeping us in the material world in the first place!"

"About that..." Odysseus stated with a grave look on his face.

"... Don't tell me that's no longer the case too, genius." Lancer groaned out.

"It matters not that we servants no longer need the Grail to manifest in this world." The Archer replied curtly. "We should focus on making sure that our master is out of the city posthaste."

The three agree unanimously as they whisk the albino girl out of this doomed region.

 **(** **Edelfelt Twin Mansion #1, Near Fuyuki Church** **, 7:24 AM)**

 **(4 Hours and 36 Minutes before the Fuyuki Air Strike)**

The stress from yesterday's incursion with that particular servant stilled lingered within the collective consciousness of Luvia's faction.

... Sans Merlin. He was having the time of his life.

In the manor's living room, the Edelfelt scion was sitting on the couch with her hands cradling her head as she tries to keep her remaining sanity intact over the Satan-blooded Caster's maniacal laughter was echoing through the study's double doors.

Really doesn't help the fact that she slept for only 4 hours over her usual 8-9 hours (she went to bed around her usual 10:00 PM, but the sounds of the earth being torn apart a red blast of mana from a ludicrously overpowered servant in gold, she ended up drinking way too much caffeine).

Luvia raises her head from her slump and sees the helmetless Lancelot coming down the stairs and towards Merlin's workshop.

"Good morrow, master." Lancelot greeted.

"You look chipper this morning. Is it your birthday today?" Luvia groaned out.

His mouth then cracks open a goofy grin. "Better."

The doors of the study/Merlin's workshop then suddenly burst open on their own, spewing out the same dark-violet mist from the entrance.

"Ah! Perfect timing!" Merlin spoke to the Berserker.

"Is it done!?" The Berserker asked eagerly.

"Ask and you shall receive!" The demonic Caster then bestows the disgraced(?) Knight of the Lake a massive black sword with various enchantments and runes engraved onto the flat of the blade.

"I made Arondight even stronger and sharper, so that you'll be able to repeatedly use your Broken Phantasm without breaking said sword." The Caster smiled. "Oh, and there's more~"

The Satanspawn speeds back to his workshop and returns with a plethora of instruments of murder.

A spiked ball-and-chain flail, a massive warscythe with skull-like ascetics, a belt carrying an array of small throwing knives with red crystalline tips, a pair of gauntlets with retractable claws, and all of Lancelot's stolen WWII-era weaponry, now all them modified to the demiurge's liking, with the clips now replaced with crystal drum magazines, and the panzerfausts now having longer, slimmer, and more pointed rockets for tips.

The word "overkill" was a flat-out _lie_. Lancelot was now an Arthurian version of _Benkei_.

"So, how is it?" Merlin smiled.

The Berserker then materializes his black helmet, with the slits on the eyes now _burning_ blood-red.

"Good knight." The Caster then rubs the top of the Berserker's head like if it was a puppy.

Luvia just stands there with a resigned look on her face.

"Aww, master~!" The demiurge then whisks towards the now-fish-eyed magi. "Don't be so glum-"

Having just about enough of demiurge's shenanigans, Luvia grabs Caster by his shoulder with her own, lifts him up into the air right before slamming him back onto the floor, laying him flat on his back. She then grabs his right leg, spinning around with her left leg as an axis, then hooks her left knee on his shin, right before throttling his feet into her crotch, causing Caster to jerk his body up and down in pain for every consecutive inward thrust (in actuality, he's playing along out of amusement/pity).

A perfectly-executed _spinning toe hold_ (god bless Terry Funk).

"Master."

Behind Luvia, Siegfried manifests himself into physical form.

"What is it?" She growled out while still holding Merlin in the hold.

He then presents her with a sheet of paper with red writing on it.

"What do you mean evacuate Fuyuki before 12:00 PM!?" She cried out. "... And what do you mean, an 'Air Strike'!?"

"Oh dear..." Caster moaned out.

"... You know something, do you?" Luvia asked Merlin. "If so, spit it out unless you want _another_ round."

The Caster snaps his fingers, floating a crystal ball towards where they were.

The orb then projects an image of a vehicle on fire, with drunken, white-haired woman sticking out a middle finger towards them right before the whole image is set ablaze right before fizzing out in static.

The female magi was left speechless.

"Oh and by the way, that was _our_ limousine." Merlin bluntly stated. "I suggest packing light, because we're going to be _hoofing_ it the rest of the way there."

Luvia then slings the demonic Caster up into the air, right before she herself jumps up, catches his neck with her shoulder while grabbing both of his ankles, then falls to her butt with his neck still on her shoulder.

A sickening crunch is heard as Merlin's neck was driven into Luvia's collarbone.

"Rider." Luvia then tosses the Caster with the broken neck off of her shoulder. "Pack my bags."

"Yes milady." Rider then dashes upstairs to pack her clothes.

"And Merlin."

The Caster stands back up, with his broken neck snapping itself back into place.

"Yes, master~?" He smirked.

"You're carrying me on your back, got it?"

"Ask and thy shall receive, master Luvia!" He grinned while bending down. "Now hop on!"

She then sees something _big_ shuffling under his cloak on his back.

"Fret not." He stated. "It won't bite."

A pair of antennas stick out from the back of his robe collar.

 **(Emiya Residence, Miyama Town, 8:03 AM)**

 **(3 Hours and 57 Minutes before the Fuyuki Air Strike)**

The state of the house was was even worse off compared to last time.

For starters, the entire roof was at the brink of collapsing over their heads, Sakura was kidnapped by her own Assassin, while her Rider's eyes were history, and the two remaining masters, Shirou and Rin, were having the most awkward post-coitus experience ever (as if the coitus itself wasn't awkward enough).

In _Sakura's_ bedroom, out of all places to end up.

"So..." Rin groaned out from under the sheets. "... I've got nothing."

The redhead was as blank-faced and fish-eyed as his equally-unwilling partner.

"How's you gut feeling?" Rin asked in a monotone voice. "You know... after it got stabbed by _my_ Archer."

"Eh. Aside from the fact that I'm now half-colorblind on my right eye, my left foot feeling numb for the past several hours with no signs of feeling like anything, and my cock being still erect, even after ejaculating ten times in a row, I think I'm peachy." The redheaded youth replied in a deadpan manner.

In all honesty, after Shirou's Nerve Circuits were affected by Archer's Zabaniya-infected blade, all of his physical senses were completely out of sync with one and another.

Half the time, his sense of touch would be amplified at the cost of his vision suddenly going foggy, or even weirder, his remaining Nerve Circuits would sometimes activate by themselves at random instances when one of his five senses would be strained to its extremes.

For example: during coitus, his sense of pleasure was peaked during round 1, and right before cumming, his Nerve Circuits suddenly flares up like a stray firecracker being thrown on the floor, slightly giving Rin some first-degree burns all over her.

On the plus side (maybe), Shirou thinks that Rin might've enjoyed it (she did).

"Okay, Mr. Playboy..." Rin then crawls out of her sheets an onto the bare floor mats. "You mind helping me look for my clothes?"

Meanwhile, at the living room, the servants and the hungover Taiga were now discussing their next course of action.

"So..." Taiga groaned out. "Guess me and Shirou going to have to move out of this place once this whole 'Holy Grail War' bullshit is over and done with..."

"Aside from your real estate issues, how are you doing without your eyes, Rider?" Caesar asked the magenta-haired woman.

"Never used them unless I needed em' to." She replied. "I can still traverse around with my mana sensory, smell, and hearing alone. Still miss having them and the fact itself doesn't make it any less painful."

"Regardless." Nero cuts in. "At out losses weren't catastropic-"

Her mouth was then gagged by Lily's hand.

"Anyway." Saber speaks out. "It's clear that we're still not in the clear yet, so it's best for all of us to remain vigilant."

Alter nods in agreement as does everyone else in the room.

"... I'll go outside to see if there's anything out there..." She yawned out as she crawled back up to her feet.

"Allow me to escort you milady." The Assassin in White stated.

The two make their way towards the front door, with Assassin keeping one hand around the grip of his _Suomi KP/-31_ just in case should things get potentially hairy.

Alter then lets out a sigh. "So, who getting lover-boy with his fucktoy back out here?"

Everyone else in the living room stares at the Saber in Black, even Rider, despite her lack of eyes (and not because of her blindfold).

"Ugh... fine." Alter slouches back up as she wills Nek'il to her side.

She then reaches the sliding doors that she and her demonic familiar can feel from the other side.

"SHIROU!" Alter then slides the doors open. "WAKE THE FUCK UP-!"

She finds the two in a compromising position, buck naked.

"A-A-ALTER!" Shirou stammered out. "I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE-!"

Nek'il's clawed arms reach out and grab both of the masters by their heads before lifting them up into the air.

 **"Shut up and get your 9-pounder that's between your legs and that onahole that you call a 'girfriend' out of that stinkin' hole already."**

The crocodilian demon then drags the two out of the bedroom doors, with the two still _naked_.

"AT LET US PUT OUR CLOTHES ON FIRST!"

 _ **One Wardrobe Change Later...**_

The masters are then thrown into the living room, now fully clothed.

"Do I have to wear this?" Rin commented on her pure-black lolita-dress (borrowed from Alter).

"I dunno. Would you prefer gallivanting around nude in the chilly winds of late September?" Alter glared at the pigtailed girl.

Before Rin can say anything, she feeling _something_ prodding her feet.

Rin catches a glance of an eye sticking our from _her_ shadows. When she turn's back, Alter's face was now mere millimeters away from her's.

 **"Don't fuck with goth loli."** Alter's voice _menacingly_ stated, barely above a _whisper_ , all the while Rin catching a snippet of Nek'il's snarling bubbling from her very shadow that she's currently on.

The pigtailed girl nods up and down rapidly.

 **"Now say that you like it."**

"I like goth loli." Rin's voice squeaked out in fear of Alter's demon being able to devour her whole in one bite.

 **"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOU BITCH-!"**

Shirou activates his command seals that halt the Saber in Black from going any further on the poor girl.

Then the youth's ears then begin to ring uncontrollably, due to his interconnected mana circuits and nervous system going haywire, causing his hearing to become three times as sensitive as usual.

He briefly catches a faint sound of _burning_ and _swearing_.

"Shirou-kun!"Lily then heads towards the keeling redhead.

"I-I'm fine... really..." The redhead groaned out. "Also, Alter, can you please lay off on Rin?"

"Tch." Alter signals her shadow familiar to return back to her own shadow.

"Shirou." Rin heaved out. "Sometimes, you scare me."

"In what regard?" The redhead asked.

"... You know what, forget it." She then scrambles away from the Saber in Black as far as possible.

"You know, even in the worst of my days, I wouldn't threaten murder on someone just because of a difference in fashion sense." Nero spoke out towards Alter.

"Says the person who put people to torch before it was even a thing." Alter shot back.

"In my defense, they were _cultists_." The Red Saber shot back. "Also, I blame my mother and my upbringing under her."

"You're not helping your case in the slightest." Saber pitched in.

"Says my counterpart who didn't even hire a nursemaid for his transgender son." Alter bit back.

"What, were you any better?" Saber snarked back.

"I made him a captain of his own shocktrooper division in my expedition force after legally gaining custody over him from Morgan." She smirked. "The only thing you gave to him was a lance through his gut while he gave you his blade through yours as an exchange gift."

Saber was left speechless after Alter's comment, unable to fathom that _Alter_ , out of all people, was a better parent then her.

"As for you, Whore of Babylon." Alter turned her attention back to Nero. "... I have nothing else to say."

The Red Saber then puffs her chest up in pride.

"... Except the for the fact you're simply incorrigible." Alter then delivers her final parting shot.

Before their little roastfest can continue, Taiga and Simo come running into the living room with panicked expressions on their faces.

"Fuji-nee, is something wrong?" Shirou states. "You're lookin' kinda pale."

She simply swats down a crinkled sheet of paper onto the low table.

The redhead reads through the paper, with horror slowing creeping up to his consciousness.

"Shirou?" Rin spoke out.

The redhead stands up with an urgent look on his face.

"Everyone, we need to get out of Fuyuki. Now."

 **(Freeway, Fuyuki Outskirts, 8:32 AM)**

 **(3 Hours and 28 Minutes before the Fuyuki Air Strike)**

"So much for getting out of Fuyuki..." Abram muttered.

The initial traffic jam was bad enough, but now, the situation has taken a turn for the _worse_.

Mainly because of the _giant wolf monster_ causing a literal pileup. Not to mention the headless man in a trenchcoat ripping off car hoods with his equally-monstrous-looking sickle.

Next to him, Daisuke was currently on his tenth cigarette today, Bingqing was readying her Uzi that she snuck in with her, and Monica was doing the same with her .50 Magnum.

As for Abram himself, he's currently taking off his seat belt and getting out of the car to the jam-packed roads of stalled cars and people running about.

The albino man then jumps on the top of Daisuke's car, catching the wolf monster's attention.

The ghostly-blue wolf then comes dashing towards Abram.

The man then structurally reinforces his right leg, right before delivering a swift kick to the wolf's jawbone.

A sickening crunch was heard as Abram's sledgehammer-like kick _dug_ into the wolf's chin, sending the giant wolf flying back to where it came from.

"Ugh." The albino man glowered at the now snarling wolf. "It's you _again_."

 _ **"AAABEELLLLLLLLL!"**_

The wolf roars right before it charges towards Abram again, maw _bloodied_ and _open_.

Abel's arms then begin to glow through his suit.

 **"Trace on."**

 **Omake #4:** **Bulimia Nervosa**

 **(Mount Miyama, Fuyuki, 4:30 PM)**

 **(10 hours and 30 minutes before the Air Strike Announcement)**

She opens her eyes, and a pink-haired woman wearing an assortment of traditional (if rather skimpy) violet-blue kimono with a pair of wakizashis slung around her waist and a wrap bag carried by a stick finds herself in a bustling streets of a typical shopping district.

"Okay Mushashi." The woman talked to herself. "You've hit jackpot again."

All the woman can think of right now is eating udon. Then again, she was fighting off an entire army of stray, and equally-hostile/human hungry Jotuns threatening a human village in Midgard right before she was whisked away to here.

She won, by the way.

She then walks towards a sign by the district's gate.

"Mount... Miyama?" She spoke while bending over, catching a few glances from a few exited males passing by.

All other thoughts then disappear when she then catches a whiff of _dashi broth_ being cooked nearby.

"Bah, who cares?" She smiled. "Can't keep a good udon waiting!"

She then runs toward where the _salivating_ scent was coming from.

Not realizing that she's now _trapped_ in this timeline, as the light of her Holy Grail in her sack begins to lose its glow.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for the holdup. Had a really bad case of Writer's Block for this fic for a good while.**

 **Also, busy with other fics as well.**

 **As for the Arcani Dei Verbum/Magic of God's Words (or Revelations, depending on translation)/The thing making Shirou OP in this fic's continuity, I'm debuting it's combat prowess through Mr. Hallmark himself.**

 **I want CrossyCross's original magic to be more then just an overglorified version of Shirou/Archer's Projection, and let it be something a bit... broken.**

 **Just to appeal to Rin's line from the original fic ("You're so broken, Shirou... So broken..."), and the whole nature of this fic.**

 **Let me know how its executed, for I need insight on how it's done.**

 **Next thing, changed Minerva's Shroud to Athena's Veil.**

 **Because _Greek_ , not Roman.**

 **Oh and one last note.**

 **Shit is about to get real. Civilian casualties are about to increase a thousandfold.**

 **Also, obligatory Udon Saber cameo.**

 **To all F/GO players, if you want good knight-class servants, save up for Shimosa. Especially for Tomoe Gozen (to the waifu-lovers) and Yagyū Munenori (for those of you who want a good 4-star Saber).**

 **If neither, fuck it. Go all in for Mushashi or Mama Raikou.**

 **Or _both_ , if you sanity is at a questionable state.**

 **Hypothetical** **Voices (For funsies):**

 **Samson/Berserker:** **Masane Tsukayama** **(JPN), Steve Blum (ENG)**

 **Moses/Caster: Toru Furuya (JPN)** **, Armen Taylor (ENG)**

 **Musashi/Saber:** **Ayane Sakura** **(JPN/Canon Voice), Erica Lindbeck (ENG)**

 **What do you think of this chapter? Leave a comment or a review, for I'd like to know what my readers are thinking.**


	9. Chapter 9: Stockholm Syndrome Part 3

**Before we begin, let me react to your comments from the previous chapter(s).**

 **To _bobo77_ : The fun's just getting started...**

 **To _Ultimate Warrior of Zera_ : What better excuse to trash the whole set then with an air raid?**

 **Also for the Udon Saber cameo, is it a bad idea to make my omakes canon to the main plot?**

 **Practicing the "Chekov's** **Gun"** **trope** **here, but even then, I think I'm starting to get a bit sloppy.**

 **To _SentinalSlice_ : No quarter shall be given.**

 **To _Amatsumi_ : About that...**

 **... Please wait for my plot to progress in order for me to properly explain all of that crap.**

 **To _gabofo_ : You kinda have a point on what you just said, so here's my (admittedly weak) defense.**

 **Would any sane person, let alone, a magi who thinks that he/she has already seen it all, wouldn't react like this?**

 **They're cold-blooded sonsofbitches, but they ain't Zelretch.**

 **Wrinkly bastard is probably laughing his ass off upon this insanity of a Grail War.**

 **That, or rolling his eyes at this fucking menagerie, but who knows.**

 **All I can say? Wish me luck.**

 **(Last Stardust, Restroom, 7:00 AM)**

 **5 Hours before the Fuyuki Air Strike**

It's been roughly about five hours ever since the owner had closed the establishment, but fortunately, she was kind enough to let them stay until the afternoon.

Although to be fair, the last that the bartender has seen of the four late-night guests were in the men's restroom, two sleeping in separate stalls, and the other two slouching on the bathroom floors, high off their balls from the Hero-King's opium fumes (although to be fair, Gilgamesh himself was high when he offered to share his supply).

And did we forget to mention that the whole bathroom was pitch-black?

"Ughhh..." Jalter moaned from the rear stall. "My head fucking smarts..."

"I told you to stop after that glass..." Edmond droned out while his brain was still paste.

The Hero-King then tries to get up from the floor, but still finds himself crawling on his knees like an infant. "Hey fake priest~!" He slurred out. "Your snoring is starting to get on my nerves~!"

Kirei, still-conked out since last night, continues to snore from the stall next to Jalter's.

"Shuddup..." Jalter groaned out. "Any louder, and I'm starting a kebab grill, if you know what I mean-"

A faint siren was heard through the walls of the restroom.

Then an announcement something about _"leaving the city"_ was blared out.

"Um... guys?" Edmond slurred out, but more clearly. "Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me-"

The rear stall explodes into flames and out into the burning daylight, revealing the pale female Avenger, still _shit-faced_ cherry red, but _ten times_ as pissed then usual.

"Oh, _fils de pute_..." Edmond cursed in his native tongue. "... I'll go check if she hasn't killed anyone-"

Another sound of an explosion was heard nearby.

 _ **"SHUDDUP DAMMIT!"**_ Jalter's voice screeched out over the sounds of the smoldering flames outside. **_"MY HEAD FUCKING HURTS FROM ALL OF YOUR BITCHING!"_**

The Count of Monte Cristo lets out an annoyed sigh. "Not even a full minute, and she already set some random schmuck ablaze in broad daylight..."

"Although to be fair, the lass seems wasted on cheap booze." Gilgamesh commented. "And I've seen unwashed peasants back in my day hold more class under alcohol then that drunken wench outside."

"She had over _10 glasses_ of Peat's Dragon." Edmond replied bluntly. "And she's also 16."

"... Okay, _slightly less_ shitty booze." The Golden Archer bit back. "And my first pint was back when I was 15."

The Avenger then glances back with small grunt and a confused expression right before heading out towards where the smoke and flames were coming from.

"... Welp, not my problem." Gilgamesh then stands back up and knocks on the stall door. "Oi, ex-priest."

Only snoring was heard from the stalls.

With a sigh, Gilgamesh uses his B-ranked Strength to _rip_ the stall door off of its hinges.

He finds Kirei still snoring, with his pants down and his bare ass on the toilet seat.

"... You are starting to test the King's patience, mongrel." The Golden Archer groaned. "As much as I'd like to ditch you on your drunken squalor, I'm bound by your own mana at this point, and my Independent Manifestation will be in vain should you croak while I'm gone."

He then picks up the priest by his shoulders while his pants are down to his ankles.

"By the way, I'm not your nanny. When you find out that you're member is exposed, you're on your own from there."

As the two (one dragging the other, actually) head out of the bar, the other two Avengers were outside, right in front of the panicking populace around them.

"... What're you all lookin at, huh!?" Jalter slurred out towards the panicked populace. "YOU ALL WANNA GO NEXT!? HUH!?"

"Please... just ignore her." Edmond told the crowd. "Jalter. Spirit form. Now." He murmured from the corner from his lips.

The female Avenger keels down onto her knees and starting vomiting again.

"... Remind me to never take you out for drinking, ever again." The male Avenger stated.

Jalter just flips the bird on him while gagging.

"... God you're difficult." He facepalmed.

Suddenly, a cross-like object attached to a chain strikes Jalter's head, sending her tumbling across the asphalt.

Edmond follows the chains back, which it led back to a female Bōsōzoku, with a long-haired man on a crappy-looking bicycle next to her.

"Jalter..." Edmond spoke to the now-downed fellow Avenger.

"Shuddup, I know..." Her voice muffled from the concrete that her face was buried in.

The Avengers go into their combat forms as the other two figures in front of them transform as well. The crowd around them then begins to leave the city while some take pictures of the four standing in the intersection.

"So we finally meet." George spoke towards the two Avengers.

"Oh piss off, prince charming." Jalter, now in her slate-black armor set with wrapped banner and sheathed Épée slung around her waist. "Me and suit over here were out for a drink last night and as you can see..."

She points her polearm towards the burning vehicle behind her.

"... I am not in a proper mood to deal with anymore bullshit today." She grumbled out.

"And what puts you in any position to say that?" Martha replied sternly. "There may be equilibrium in numbers, but you seem like you're on the verge spilling bile again."

"Like I-" She then hunches over and vomits out bile again.

"You alright?" Edmond pats the female Avenger's back to force out the bile.

"Ugh..." She groaned out. "Oh right, like I said..." Jalter then looks back towards the two Ruler with a wasted expression.

The Dragon Witch then snaps her fingers.

Behind Martha's motorcycle/Tarasque, a manhole cover begins to _vibrate_.

The manhole then bursts out a swarm of Medea's subverted Dragon Tooth Warriors which then quickly surrounded the two Rulers.

"I had them hide out in the sewers just for this occasion." Jalter boasted. "So yeah, I'm in a position to assume that I'm going to flay both of your asses alive." She sneered.

"The best you have is an army of toy soldiers made of chicken bones." Martha stated. "You underestimate me, Avenger."

The Ruler then lets out a whistle, transforming her motorbike back in Tarasque, crushing several skeletons underfoot.

"Don't forget me, either." George then snaps his fingers, transforming his crappy-looking bicycle into his famed white stallion, Bayard.

The armored Ruler then mounts his steed as he materializes his famed lance/bastard sword, Ascalon, while setting down his visor on his golden, dragon-like helmet.

"Now enough talk..." George then snaps his bridles, signaling the war horse to _charge_.

"HAVE AT YOU!" The Ruler then barrels through the horde of the undead, plowing through the thicket with swings from his lance and his horse's iron hooves, crunching bone after bone to _dust_ with ease.

Martha then hops on top of her lion-turtle-dragon hybrid familiar, tapping her staff onto the beast's shell, signaling it to attack.

The beast's fiery breath burns the skeletons to ash in an _instant_.

In a mere minute, the entire horde of subverted skeletal army was reduced to mere _burn marks_ on the asphalt roads that they swarmed on a short while ago.

"... So much for that." Edmond sighed out.

"There nowhere for you two to hide!" George declared. "Now face us!"

"Just how long do you plan to drag your original counterpart's name through the mud?" Martha stated towards the female Avenger.

Jalter doesn't even respond other then with a small sigh.

"You know..." She spoke out. "I was planning to abide by tin can's words of facing you in a straight up brawl..." Her topaz eyes then glare towards the female Ruler. "But since you had to bring that goody-two-shoes up while I'm still hungover..."

She then lowers her banner, unwraps the sash around the shaft, and unraveling a white banner with a vague image of a black dragon on it.

"... I'm just gonna sit this one out, and let someone else do it for me."

Tarasque then looks at her banner, and begins to act strange.

"Tarasque?" Martha asked. "What's happening?"

 **"My head..."** The dragon grit out. **"There's something... crawling into my brain..."**

The dragon then lets out a _pained_ roar as Jalter's Dragon Witch EX skill brainwashes the Ruler's Noble Phantasm.

"... Tarasque?"

The dragon's lion-head then turns towards her direction, and breathes out fire towards her.

She gets out of the way with ease, but the subverted familiar's attacks refuse to relent.

"Moral of the story, never bring dragon to a dragon witch-hunt." The female Avenger boasted. "Oi! Whoever the fuck you are!"

The subverted Tarasque lets out a small grunt.

 **"Kill."**

The dragon then lets out a bellowing roar right before it withdraws itself into its shell in order for the vents to acts its flame exhausts in order for it to propel its heavy body up into the air.

The cloistered turtle-dragon-lion hybrid phantasmal _barrels_ towards its former master.

Saint George snatches fellow Saint Martha out of the way and mounts her on his Bayard as the phantasmal rips through the cement roads behind them.

"So..." George stated in a nonchalant tone while riding away from the rampaging turtle-dragon-lion hybrid. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

The female Ruler lets out a frustrated sigh. "Let me pray to the Lord first..."

"Hmm, wonder why you didn't pray beforehand when we've faced that fascist Avenger." George recalled while dodging through the flying rubble spraying towards the two from behind.

"In my defense, that Avenger was beyond redemption." She remarked. "Oh Lord, avert your eyes for what this unworthy one is about to do..." Martha prayed while Tarasque was tearing through roads right before it ricochets off into buildings, now ripping through glass and steel like shredder through paper.

"Anytime now..." George slightly raised his voice. "I think I just saw a few people falling off-"

"Done!" She yelled out. "Now George..."

"I'm listening." He replied while dodging through the crowd of people.

She then hands him her cross-staff right before cracking her knuckles.

"Pray for me."

She then stand up on the right before jumping towards the Tarasque barreling right behind them.

Martha winds back her right arm, balls her hand into a fist, sucks in air between her teeth, and upon closing into the brainwashed dragon's face...

 **"WAKE UP, YOU DAMN LIZARD!"**

Her fist _digs_ into the phantasmal's jawline, torquing its whole body the _opposite_ direction of its rotation, stopping its spin right before she sends it back flying towards the opposite direction where it came from.

Mainly towards the _Avengers's_ direction.

"GANGWAY!" Edmond then grabs Jalter by her wrist before flying away into a fiery comet.

The Tarasque crashes onto the blacktop and cement walkway alike, leaving a massive crater upon landing.

"Tarasque!" Martha then runs towards the downed phantasmal.

From above, the two Avengers observe.

"So the link?" Edmond asked.

"How the hell punching that damn reptile caused my Dragon Witch EX skill to be canceled, I don't even fucking know how." She replied with barely-repressed rage.

"Miracle A+, bitch." Martha flips a bird towards Jalter's direction. "The power to heal and cleanse _all_ impurities to all that I will towards."

"I CALL HAX!" The female Avenger then spits towards the female Ruler below.

Only for said spit to land on _Gilgamesh's_ head.

"MARTHA!" George then rides toward the crater. "Are you... alright..."

He stops talking upon seeing the Babylonian Hero-King.

"You know, farmgirl..." He looked up. "I thought that we had a good thing going between us at first, you know that?"

"Ed..." Jalter _trembled_ out. "I think we should-"

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU!" The fiery Avenger then flies away into a comet.

"Wise choice." He remarked while his Gate of Babylon was pointing towards their direction. "But can you outspeed Enkidu?"

Golden chains then fire out of the portal, snagging the two Avengers by their ankles and pulling back down towards the earth.

"OHFUC-"

Those were the last words that Jalter spoke out right before she and Edmond _faceplanted_ onto the cement floor below.

"By the way, you know what I despise more than mongrels?" Gilgamesh spoke with a threatening tone while his hand was digging through his portal.

He then pulls out a smaller version of Marduk, its blade still making up two-thirds of the whole shaft.

"You know that was an accident, right?" Edmond pointed out.

"What I hate more then this..." He spoke out while raising his axe. "ARE PEOPLE THAT DON'T KNOW THEIR PLACE-"

 _Something_ then knocks Marduk from his hands.

Next to Archer, a massive bronze axe lodges itself onto the crater's wall.

Right across from the axe stood a figure about eight feet tall and his whole body rippling with muscles and a long and wavy mane flowing behind his head.

 **"You..."** The figure breathed out towards Gilgamesh. **" _Pagan blood_... runs deep in your very veins..."**

"You've breathed your last." The Golden Archer declared with mild annoyance.

Then Gate of Babylon surrounds the figure.

 **"Now die."**

The weapons from the treasury opened fire from all of the Biblical Berserker's directions.

But just before the weapons can touch him, Samson spreads out his burly arms like an eagle, right before bringing his hands back together with a clap.

And by "clap", it's more or less a _nigh-point-blank sonic boom_.

 **"... Huh?"** The phantasmal woke up from the sound of the sonic boom. **"Martha, what's goin' on-"**

Said sonic boom? Strong enough to scatter the omnidirectional barrage of golden weapons towards its _opposite direction_ , with one stray sword (Prototype-Balmung) piercing thorough _Tarasque's_ skull, killing it instantly right before it could even wake up from its post face-to-heel-back to-face turn.

"TARASQUE!" Martha yelled out as her phantasmal companion/only source of Noble Phantasm dissipates right before her very eyes.

She however, had no to grieve, for she and the rest of the gaggle were sent flying by this colossal servant's clap, blowing cars, lampposts, and people alike off of the earth.

The servants were out of the crater, but the general area around them were _flattened_.

"Ughhh..." Next to the marred Gilgamesh was Kirei, now waking up from his stupor-induced slumber. "... What happened...?"

"Problems that shouldn't have to do with me, but somehow always seems to get me involved, no matter how much I state otherwise." The Hero-King replied with major annoyance. "Also, I see that you're awake."

"So now what?" The ex-priest replied while putting back his pants from his ankles.

Gilgamesh then summons Vimana as he gets on the throne-cockpit. "Well what are you waiting for?"

The newly-minted punk/man going through midlife crisis/ex-priest hops onto the divine vehicle.

"You know, you've been acting a bit more agreeable as of late." Kirei pointed.

"Don't get use to it." Gilgamesh replied bluntly.

The Vimana then takes off into the air, leaving the five servants behind.

"... Well shit." Jalter pouted. "Just when I thought things couldn't get worse..."

Behind Samson, the diminutive Moses stumbles towards his gargantuan companion.

 **"I take it that you were well on your way here?"** The Berserker asked his companion.

"Never mind that." The Biblical Caster replied. "Don't you have a pagan demigod to kill?"

 **"And I take it that you'll be fine on your own?"** He asked while stretching his legs.

"Worry not." Moses replied. "Now go."

 **"And may Yahweh watch over us and our endeavors."**

The Berserker then springs up into the air like a human rocket, closing the gap between him and Vimana in less than _two seconds_.

Samson grabs onto one of the wings of this prototype Hindu spaceship causing the ship to tip sideways from the unevenly distributed added weight.

"RELEASE YOURSELF, YOU DAMN DIRTY APE!" Gilgamesh roared out from his seat while Kirei was hanging onto the throne's seat.

 **"Try me."**

The Berserker then materializes his massive bronze axe and begins to _hack away_ at the Vimana's wings.

Gilgamesh then fires Enkidu from his Gate of Babylon in hopes of restraining the Berserker.

Samson simply grabs the chains and wraps them around the ship's left wing, which he then swings himself to the other wing and wraps the bindings around it, creating a sort of bridge between the two wings.

"BASTARD!" The Golden Archer roared out. "WHY AREN'T YOU SUBMITTING BEFORE ME!? AND JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY RIDE, HUH!?"

 **"No pagan god will ever hold me."** He replied while hacking away on the right wing. **"Not you, your kin, or that clay-crafted friend of yours will stop me."**

Samson then swings his whole body towards the other side of Vimana.

 **"THE ALMIGHTY'S WORDS ARE THE TRUTH!"**

Upon landing, the Biblical Berserker then raises his axe over his head.

 **"NO MORE IDOLS! THE PEDESTALS SHALL FALL!"**

Vimana's right wing is _severed_ from the main craft.

 **"FOR THE ONLY RULER OF ALL CREATION IS YAHWEH ALONE!"**

The whole aircraft then spins out of control upon losing its structural balance.

Amidst the midair chaos, Gilgamesh tries to retake control over Vimana _manually_ , Kirei was still hanging on for his dear life, and Samson was heading towards the other wing to finish the job.

"NOT ON YOUR DAMN LIFE!" Gilgamesh then opens his Gate of Babylon all over Samson.

Swords, spears, and other kinds of instruments of war shoots towards him in a haphazard fashion.

Several blades bounce off of his _flexed_ muscles and _bronze-dipped_ mane (thanks to Moses), and just to drive home how _outmatched_ the Archer is (and possibly to gloat), Samson catches one of the swords between his teeth, and chomps into the blade, right before spitting out the broken piece of precious metal.

"... Did you just break one of my treasures down there?" Gilgamesh muttered out upon hearing a rather _familiar_ (much to his great dismay) *pang* sound.

 **"Glad you've heard of it."** Samson appears next to Gilgamesh's seat.

Before Archer could even react with his Gate of Babylon, Berserker swings down his axe onto the _other_ wing of Vimana.

The last wing is then cleaved off of its base, and the _now-crippled_ Vimana _stalls_ mid-flight.

"... I hate you." Gilgamesh spoke out with bitter defiance.

The Berserker then goes below the wingless aircraft, grabs the bottom base with both of his hands, and throws it downwards towards the skyscraper below them.

The Berserker then straightens his whole body, letting _gravity_ do the rest of the work _for_ him.

He then catches the aircraft right in front of him, wraps the throne and Archer around his massive arms, and proceeds to reach _terminal velocity_.

Said terminal velocity?

A goddamn _piledriver_ through an entire, _30-floor_ skyscraper, as indicated by row after row of window shattering upon impact after impact on each floor _demolished_.

 _ **Rewinding back a few minutes...**_

Back at where the Last Stardust was at (was), the two Avengers and the two Rulers were being faced by a lone Caster.

"What's with the spindly bastard?" Jalter commented at the wizened Caster. "You've got a death wish or somethin' old man, huh!?"

"I have no quarrel with the four of you." The wizened Caster stated. "My fellow servant of Yahweh and I are only after the unclean ones."

"Just what are you implying?" Edmond raised his hat to reveal his brow.

"Fret not, tortured soul." Moses replied towards the Avenger. "I don't plan to fight anyone. Just let me head towards where Berserker went off to, and everyone else can be on their way, everyone wins."

"Out of curiosity, just who is your master?" Saint George asked.

"Me and Samson have left him right after we were summoned." He answered.

"So ya killed his ass?" Jalter remarked.

The Caster then lets out a small cackle. "Ha ha ha... No."

"Then what happened to said master?" Martha asked.

"... Let's just say that he participated this little _black mass_ just to find a way to _kill himself_." He replied in a smarmy tone.

The Rulers look in slight shock while the Avengers are now slightly intrigued of this servant's circumstances.

"So where the fuck is he now?" Jalter asked. "If he wants to die so bad, then I'll be the one to put that bastard asleep."

"Hmm, quite a fire burning bright in your soul, don't you?" Moses commented. "But alas, he's not the kind of person you can do in so easily."

"And why's that, huh!?" The female Avenger replied. "You think I can't toast one guy? Me? The baddest bitch in this whole shindig who can mindfuck dragons or anyone remotely related to those scaled fuckers, and can set anything on fire just by looking at people?"

"If that's was all that it took kill my so-called master, I wouldn't be called here in the first place." He replied with a flat tone.

"Okay, you damn old fart..."

Jalter then draws her _heated_ Épée and points it towards the wizened servant's face.

 **"You want to test that little theory of yours after you're all cooked nice and toasty!?"** The female Avenger barked out.

"I'm warning you, lass." Moses then shoots a glare towards the Avenger's topaz eyes. "I don't even need a drop of mana to set you _ablaze_."

The Avenger does not heed his warning and thrusts her _glowing_ blade towards the Caster.

 **"Oh Yahweh, grant me the protection of the rushing rapids."**

The incantation/prayer took only _.5 seconds_ to recite.

And in _another_.5 seconds, Moses taps his staff onto the ground, and _sharp_ sheet of water shoots out of the asphalt and _cuts_ through the Avenger's heated blade.

Jalter looks in shock as she now observes her blade, now reduced into a _stub_ of its former self.

"... There was _no_ mana coming from that spell." Martha spoke out.

George then activates his True Name Revelation B- upon the Caster.

"Martha..." George's voice trembled out. "... That Caster is _Moses_."

Everyone goes pale upon hearing this little revelation.

"... You mean the exact Moses that parted the Red Sea, created water just by tapping his staff on a rock, and the _Ten Plagues of Egypt_ kind of Moses?" Edmond sputtered out.

"Please." Moses raised his wizened hand. "I'm just a humble servant of Yahweh protecting his people, even if it meant abandoning my adopted brother and killing his people that he knew and love." He then clears his throat, hiding the dab of blood on his fingers. "Feelings aside, I'm still willing to extend my clemency-"

Jalter then swings down her polearm behind him, but before the shaft can reach his head, the brass serpent wrapped around his staff extends out and bites down onto it, stopping it, mid-swing.

 **"So what!?"** She yelled out as she struggled to push down her banner-lance. **"If that means that I can kill the likes of you, then that means your statement about not being able to kill that sunnovabitch of a master was wrong!"**

The Caster then lets out an exasperated sigh. "So you're willing to forsake pacifism for the sake of your self-indulgent pride?"

Jalter spits onto his ragged cloak.

"... You have 10 seconds." The Caster stated. "10."

 **"Fine by me!"** She then swings her fist towards him, only for a pillar of stone to rise up from the ground and block it.

"9."

"Jalter." Edmond placed his hand firmly on her shoulder. "We gotta go, now."

"8."

 **"SHUUDUP!** " She roared out as her punches continued hit the rocks and unable to reach Caster's face. **"I AIN'T LETTING HIM PROVE ME WRONG!"**

"7."

"THE RULERS ALREADY LEFT!" He yelled back. "OUR EXISTENCE IS MEANINGLESS IF WE DIE HERE!"

"6."

 **"THEN GO!"** She roared back. **"LEAVE ME! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DID!"**

"5."

"... What happened to you?" He muttered out in disbelief, realizing that her rage no longer stemmed from her stupor.

"4."

"You know what, to hell with this."

"3."

Edmond then swings down a chop to the back of Jalter's neck, knocking her out cold, and dematerializing her Saint Graph's combat mode.

"2."

The male avenger then slings her over his shoulder and speeds off into a fiery comet.

"1."

The flames on Edmond's feet then boost the two up into the air.

 **"Ten Plagues of Egypt #1: Sanguine Nile."**

Moses taps the earth with his staff.

Cracks then begins to form around him.

Then from the freshly-opened gaps, rushed out a maelstrom of pure _blood_.

The blood then _quickly_ turns into a flood, drowning out the flattened streets in a crimson wave, deep enough to swallow up smaller building up to its _rooftops_.

And amidst the surging red, was Moses, perfectly untouched in his gap that he created in this literal scarlet ocean that quickly spreads out throughout the streets of Shinto.

This was Caster's other Noble Phantasm, **Parting of the Red Sea, Salvation Rapt Upon Destruction** , which allowed him to create a gap within _any_ liquid body, allowing him to literally _walk through_ a literal sea of red.

The Caster chuckles upon the little visual pun that he'd accidentally created.

"Wonder how Samson is doing..."

Suddenly, a small wisp of flame appears before him.

"Hmm?" The Caster noticed. "A vision from Yahweh so soon?"

 **(Main Lobby, Hyatt Hotel, 7:18 AM)**

 **4 Hours and 42 Minutes before the Fuyuki Air Strike**

"... Guys." A voice peeped out. "... I think the coppers are gone."

From a blinding flash, Waver, Iskandar, Genghis Khan, Jordan, Napoleon, and Jackie (the Ripper) appeared in the now-desolate and dimly-lit lobby.

"Forget the cops." Waver then lights a cigarette. "I don't think _anyone's_ even here anymore."

"Astute observation, Clocktower Lord." Napoleon spoke out. "In fact, the surrounding area is _completely_ deserted."

"Mommy, what does 'deserted' mean?" Jackie asked while climbing onto his shoulder like a monkey.

"It means nobody's here." Jordan rubbed the munchkin Assassin's snow-white hair.

"Mommy, what does that paper over there say?" She pointed towards the paper on the floor.

He then heads towards it, kneel down as Jackie gets off of his massive and muscular body.

He then picks it up and reads the paper.

Upon reading its urgent contents, the Apostle Hunter then runs back to where everyone else was.

"What is it?" Waver asked.

Jordan then shoves the paper to his face.

"... My god." Waver's lips then let go of the cigarette. "What the hell happened while we were gone?"

"Who gives a shit!?" Jordan cried out. "A _fucking_ air strike is coming!"

"Mommy, what's an 'air strike'?" The little Assassin asked. "Is it like those 'strikes' that people did in front of buildings with signs while shouting at the man inside the building?"

"Okay Jackie." Jordan then lowers down to Assassin's level. "You know this whole city? You know, really big, and with lots of people?"

The Assassin nods.

"Now imagine all of that, _on fire_." He stated. "That, is what happens, during an _air strike_."

Jackie and the other souls of dead children in her Saint Graph shudder in horror upon this revelation.

"Then that means-!"

"We need to run, _now_." Jordan then turns his back around. "Hop on."

The little Assassin hops onto Jordan's back.

"You're forgetting that she's a _servant_ and not a little girl, right?" Napoleon remarked.

The maned magus then looks back at her _alien_ , yet _irresistible_ puppy-dog-eyes searing into his soul.

"Crap, you're making me _want_ to spoil you, aren't ya?" He pointed out.

The murderous munchkin then tries to whistle out of denial, but all that came between her lips were inelegant sputters.

"... Stick with Archer for now, alright?" Jordan winced out.

With a grumble, Jackie reluctantly gets down from his back and walks towards the equally-sized Archer with a huff and a pout.

As much as Jackie is an Assassin (and an amalgamation of dead children in the slums of Industrial-Era London, not that Jordan knows, but _slightly_ aware of it), he's still knows that she's still a child (both physically and psychologically).

If all those times that he's visited his family's estate (much to both parties's mutual exasperation) and gotten anything meaningful out of it, was that he's really popular with the younger demographic, even _before_ he earned his infamous reputation as the magi equivalent of a closet-arsonist.

"WAIT!" Iskandar's voice boomed out.

"What is it?" Waver asked.

"My PS1!" He spoke out. "We need to get it out of here!"

"... You know that we can just buy another-"

"AND MY GAMEBOY!" Genghis Khan cried out. "I WENT THROUGH 17 CHAPTERS ON HARD MODE WITHOUT LOSING A SINGLE CHARACTER WITH ZERO RESTARTS! I'M NOT LETTING MY TACTICAL EFFORTS GO UP IN FLAMES!"

For the past week, Waver's Archer has gotten rather... _attached_ to his tactical game.

But then again, that's what happens if some of the playable characters (including one of the 3 main characters/lords) happen to resemble his fellow Mongolian tribesmen.

"... I'm not going to hear the end of this if I don't, aren't I?" Waver sighed out.

"Let me go get the rest of crap too." Jordan spoke out. "Not only my clothes, but also my two other mystic codes, a shipment crate key, and my _bombs_ as well."

"... 3 minutes." Waver glowered. "Any longer, then you're on you're own."

The two factions go their separate ways.

And by that, we mean Waver just goes straight towards his penthouse with Iskandar's _Gordius Wheel_ taking the air.

"... Friggin' dick." Jordan muttered out. "Hey Napoleon. You have a hors-"

"I do, but it _can't_ fly." Napoleon stated.

Jordan then sucks in a sharp breath of air before letting out a sigh.

"... Dick."

 ** _At the 30th floor penthouse..._**

The windows facing the now-desolate cityscape shatters upon being rammed through by a pair of bulls pulling a flying chariot carrying a British magi, a Macedonian conqueror, and a Mongolian unifier.

... And no, we're _not_ making this up.

"QUICK, GRAB EVERYTHING AND RUN!" Waver cried out as he scrambled towards his suitcase. "WE'VE ONLY GOT A FEW MINUTES! MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LEAVE _ANYTHING_ BEHIND!"

"OH SHIT! OH GODS!" Iskandar scrambled to disconnect the PS1 from the TV. "BOY, WHAT DO I DO WITH THE EXTRA VIDEO GAME!?"

In his hands was _Bubsy 3D: The Furbitten Planet_.

"EAT IT!" Waver yelled out as he slammed the lid of his suitcase.

"BUT YOU SAID YOU BORROWED THAT FROM FLAT!" Genghis yelled out as he stuffed his Game Boy Advance into his satchel.

"OH SHIT! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Waver stuttered out. "PACK IT IN! PACK IT IN-"

Amidst the panicking, _something_ smashes through the penthouse's ceiling.

... And the rest of the _29 floors_ below.

"... Was that Goldy that the other master's Archer mentioned last night?" Iskandar spoke out.

Waver looks down at the hole carved through the middle of the room.

"... Um, Rider?" Waver said.

The crimson Rider approaches the Clocktower Lord. "What is it?"

"Call me crazy..." He stated. ".. But I think I just saw Gilgamesh's head locked into a _piledriver_."

The Mongol Archer turns around and looks with shock.

"A piledriver through a _skyscraper_!?" Genghis Khan spoke out in sheer shock. "... Tell me, are we _still_ drunk?"

"My hangover stopped about a few hours ago, so that can't be it." Iskandar stated. "Boy, is Goldy's mana signature still present?"

The magi then tries to trace the Hero-King's signature.

"... Even I'm surprised that he's still holding on." The Lord replied. "Albeit, _barely_."

"Where's he now?" Archer asked as he drew in closer towards the gaping hole.

The Clocktower Lord then lets out a loud gulp.

"... The _lobby_."

 ** _Back at the lobby..._**

Standing before Jordan and his two servants, was a massive bodily frame of pure muscle, 8-feet tall in height, hair flowing down like a dark brown waterfall, and below his feet was a blond man, bloodied, beaten, and battered beyond recognition.

"... That's Gilgamesh that you were talking about a week ago!?" Jordan cried out while pointing towards the downed blonde.

The French Archer nods with a bead of sweat dripping down his brows.

Behind Jordan's leg, Jackie was cowering and trembling while clutching onto his leg.

"Mommy..." Her voice shivered out. "Hold us..."

Jordan then picks her up into his arms, only to feel something _wet_ on his forearms.

"... C'mon, potty failure already!?" He muttered out. "Still..."

He then looks at the massive servant picking up the blond figure with his massive hands.

"... Can't blame you for that." Jordan remarked.

Its words were clear enough on what it was going to do next.

 **"I'm going to _enjoy_ breaking you."**

Samson then lifts the Golden Archer into the air.

"Uhhh..." The Golden Archer moaned out as he tried to reclaim his consciousness.

But before he can fully wake himself up, Samson swings Gilgamesh's back towards his raised _knee_.

 ***SCRUNCH***

The Golden Archer _wheezes_ in pain of his _spine_ snapping in two.

 **"Now for my favorite..."**

With the broken Archer slung over his shoulder, the Biblical Berserker jumps back up into the air, passing through the 30 floors that he's broken through, and eventually reaching the rim between the _Troposphere_ and the _Stratosphere_.

As the two began to fall back to the Earth and through the clouds, Samson grabs Gilgamesh's ankles, his shoulder cradling the Archer's neck, and his legs wrapping around Gilgamesh's torso.

 **"BEHOLD MY ULTIMATE DEMIGOD-KILLER TECHNIQUE!"**

The two then _plummet_ through the broken-through hotel building _again_ , reaching terminal velocity _again_.

 **"DEITYBANE GARROTE BUSTER!"** Samson roared over the sonic boom. **"BREAKING WHEEL VARIATION!"**

The two crash back to the lobby like a _meteor_ , kicking up dust all the way up to the _12th floor_ and sending the unsuspecting master and servants flying out of the lobby and straight onto the _now-ruined_ streets through the broken windows.

"... Did I just see the so-called 'Gilgamesh' get his arse handed by some random servant that just came out of the sky _twice_ in a row?" Jordan pointed out.

A stray piece of rubble hits him in the head.

"... What?" He raised his hands while his head was slightly bleeding.

The stout Archer then tugs his leg and points towards right in front of him.

From the dust emerged a colossal figure dragging out the limp and lifeless Gilgamesh by his head.

"... Welp, we're fuckin' _boned_." Jordan stated.

"For once _we agree_ , Englishman." Napoleon grumbled out as he reached for his flintlock.

Before the Archer can call upon his Imperial Battery, he hears a faint _dripping_ sound coming from the massive servant.

He then sniffs through the dusty air.

"... Metal?" He mumbled out. The Archer then takes a look at the color of said liquid behind the servant's heels. "... _Bronze_?"

Napoleon then looks closer onto the servant's hair.

 _"... It's melting?"_ He thought. _"But why his hair-"_

A revelation of a lightning bolt strikes his thoughts.

Napoleon then lets out a small gulp.

"This better damn well work." He gritted out.

"Archer." Jordan spoke out. "From the looks of it, you've already figured something out."

"Can it kill you to pitch in, Jordan?" The Archer snarked. "And as for what you stated, I assume you know more than enough."

"Jackie?" Jordan called out.

"Here mommy!" The munchkin raised her hand. "What can we help you out with?"

Jordan then kneels down to the Assassin's viewing range.

"... How good are you at haircuts?"

Above them, Waver's faction flies over this whole scene of (possible) carnage.

"... Iskandar, we're not seeing things." Waver blurted out.

"Normally, I would be thrilled to face another formidable adversary, but something tells me that I should stay the hell _away_ from him." The Crimson Rider gulped out.

"I agree." Archer stated. "This aura, its no _ordinary_ animosity." Sweat then begins to drip down from his cheeks. "This feeling..."

"... It's enough to make _Zeus_ piss his toga." Rider cut in. "And so much as one foot into his range, it's going to be over before I can even think about blinking."

"My king." Waver replied. "Normally I would point out you change in mannerisms in this current situation, but considering that I currently feel like my self from 10 years ago look masculine to my _current_ deposition in comparison, I'm in no place to judge."

All of that was said while trying to hide the fact that Waver kinda pissed himself as well.

Down on the earth, Jordan, Napoleon, Jackie (the Ripper), were staring down at the gargantuan servant dragging the fallen-from-grace _Gilgamesh_ by his head.

The giant figure then begins to sniff the air around him.

He then looks up towards the sky, spotting Waver, _Iskandar_ (25% _Zeus's_ ancestry), and _Genghis Khan_ (the name "Universal Ruler" was _more than enough_ to count as _heresy_ under Samson's creed/Mad Enhancement).

 **"... You three can live."** The servant stated towards Jordan's faction, right before he then slings the unconscious Archer towards the Gordius Wheel like a rocket.

"OH SHIT!" Waver cried out. "ISKANDAR! EVASIVE MANEUVERS-!"

Too late.

The _Gil-Rocket_ slices through the oxen pair that were pulling the chariot, killing them both and causing the Gordius Wheel to plummet towards the earth below.

Iskandar then catches the falling Clocktower Magus as the three of them were _freefalling_.

"... After all these years, you still save my ass." Waver snarked.

"And let you go splat across the pavement!?" The Crimson Rider laughed out. "Not when your conquest is just beginning!"

 **"Then perhaps I should end you here then."**

Behind the Rider was _Samson_ , about to bring both of his hands towards Rider's head from the behind.

Before Iskandar can even react, the Berserker's two hands _swat_ Rider's head like a fly, _popping_ his grinning head like a _meaty water balloon_ , splattering blood and giblets all over Waver's face.

".. My King?" The _devastated_ magi uttered out.

His thoughts were then cut off upon his body hitting the hard concrete below, fracturing his right leg, due to _forgetting_ to cast structural reinforcement upon himself.

Waver's cries were a mix of pain of his fractured shin and barely-held-in grief of losing his King at that _abrupt_ moment.

Right next to him, the massive servant then materializes a massive bronze battleaxe in his hands as Iskandar's headless body begins to dematerialize along with his Saint Graph.

 **"Tell me..."** The Berserker asked the writhing magi. **"Why did you turn your faith onto a filthy mongrel like him?"**

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Waver roared out. "HE WAS MORE OF A MAN THEN YOU COULD EVER BE!"

 **"Who says I was a mere _'man'_?"** He replied coldly. **"And just what is a _'man'_ but a _miserable pile of secrets_?"**

"Are you saying that you're some sort of God?" Waver spat out in _boiling_ anger.

 **"No."** He replied in a _disturbingly calm_ tone while raising his bronze guillotine over Waver's neck.

 **"I'm but a mere executioner of Yahweh's errant subjects."**

"DROP DEAD, BLOODY BASTARD!" Waver's finger then forms a gaudr as a final spark of defiance against this executioner.

 _"Jackie!"_ Jordan telepathically signaled. _"Now-!"_

But before the axe can cleave through Waver's throat, a _golden sword_ cuts a lock of Samson's hair off.

Upon his hair behind cut, Samson's axe disappears as his Saint Graph begins to _weaken_ at a rapid rate.

"WHO DARES!?" Samson roared out.

 _"... Damned golden bastard stole our idea."_ Both Jordan and Napoleon thought.

The weakened Berserker then looks around to find Gilgamesh, _standing_.

"H-HOW!?" He yelled out. "I THOUGHT I SNAPPED YOU IN TWO!"

The Golden Archer then spits out a broken shard of _glass_ dipped in blood.

"Before your filthy hands could mar me, I snuck in a small Gula's Elixir between by molars." He sneered at the weakening Biblical Berserker. "A _single_ drop of that divine concoction, _all_ injures, no matter how _fatal_ , can be healed in an _instant_." He stated. "Although considering how much you've wrecked by body, the healing was slowed down to a crawl, but in the end, it all worked in _my_ favor."

The Golden Archer then turns toward Waver.

"I've seen that you've grown _another_ pair after these 10 years. Good for you." Archer complemented the familiar magi. "Now where was I... **oh right**."

He then opens his Gate of Babylon.

 **"This is for stealing the King's hunt, you filthy mongrel."**

The King's treasures then turn the _weakened_ Samson into a _bloodied pincushion_.

"There." The Archer smugly smiled. "All talk and no-"

The impaled Berserker's body _twitches_.

 _"... What."_ Everyone thought.

Samson's riddled body then begins to _stumble_ towards the Golden Archer.

"YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW WHEN QUIT, DO YOU!?" More golden portals then open up behind him. "JUST DIE ALREADY!"

More weapons of divine construct then impale the slowly-approaching Samson.

 **"... What's wrong?"** Samson's torn throat and tongue _garbled_ out incoherently. **"Is that... all you've got?"**

"JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" _More_ weapons then stab and riddle throughout the Berserker's destroyed but _holding_ body.

 **"Berserker..."** Samson then rips out a spear impaled through his left eye. **"Samson... The Wrath of God."**

"Wait, _that_ 'Samson'!?" Jordan yelled out in surprise. "B-But your hair!"

 **"You honestly thought... that giving me a haircut would weaken me?"** His voice echoed out. **"Well... you're right, but that's _not_ all there's to me."**

"What do you mean by that?" Napoleon asked. "I thought your hair was the symbol of your piety!"

 **"It is, but a mere symbol only has nominal meaning compared to Yahweh's brilliance."** He stated as he then pulls out an axe lodged between his ribs. **"Do you think, after being ousted by that whore that I used to call my wife, that I had my locks rent from my scalp, that I lost faith?"**

"... You didn't, didn't you?" Jordan's voice trembled out as he tried to reach for his back pocket for his flashbang.

 **"I had my tendons _ripped_ from my arms and legs, I had both of my eyes _gouged_ out from my sockets, I had all of my teeth and tongue _flayed_ off from my very mouth, I had my entire skeleton _ground_ to _dust_ under the breaking wheel, hell, I had my throat _slit_ open in four sections just for my captor's sick amusement, and yet, I ask you this:"**

Samson then pulls out a sword cleaved through his right collarbone.

 **"Do you think, after all that hell, that I've _ever_ , lost faith?"** He retorted.

The rest of the servants and masters alike were at complete loss for words.

In actuality, Samson's Battle Continuation skill had dropped from A to D, so how is this servant able to withstand mutilation?

... Nobody exactly stated that "weakened" has to mean "not determined" (and the fact that there are so many _loopholes_ in this war that the rules set up by the Mage's Association and the Church might as well be _nonexsistant_ ).

Simply put, Samson, Battle Continuation D not withstanding, was _too stubborn_ to die, let alone, even _think_ about him dying.

 **"I'll take your silence..."** Samson then dislodges a warhammer buried into his stomach. **"... As a 'yes'."**

At that moment, Gilgamesh was tempted to use _Ea_ to put this mongrel out of his misery, and yet somehow, his gut feeling were screaming that Samson was _enjoying_ all of this.

 **"My _faith_... is my _armor_."** He crawled towards the stunned Hero-King. **"My _strength_... is my _piety_."**

The Berserker then rips out the lance and sword impaled through both of his knees.

 **"For _neither_..."** Samson's voice began to resonate the very earth like an _earthquake_. **"... SHALL FALTER!"**

 **"ETERNAL GLORY TO YAHWEH! DEATH TO ALL PAGAN GODS AND THEIR SUBSCRIBERS!"**

Samson's hair then _grows back_.

And with his locks grown back, _all_ of his Stats and Skills have now capped all the way to _EX_.

 **"Fifteen seconds..."**

The Archer then takes a step back in _fear_ , unknowingly.

 **"... Is _more_ then enough time need to _end_ you."**

The Berserker then begins to move.

 _ **.000000001 seconds.**_

That's all it took for Samson to pull out _all_ of the remaining weapons lodged into his body, and stick them _all_ into Gilgamesh's body.

The Golden Archer is unable to speak, let alone, react, despite having his throat _impaled_ by _six_ of his own swords, had several lances and spears skewing his arms and legs hanging like a literal _meat-scarecrow_ , three axes cleaved onto his stomach, back, and _both_ of his eyes respectively, and a jeweled warhammer smashed _into_ his _family jewels_.

... "Undignified" was a _tactful_ way to put it.

Jordan stands _slack-jawed_ upon seeing the Berserker utterly _waste_ the Hero-King.

"Jordan?" Napoleon asked.

"EVERYBODY _FUCKING_ RUN!" He yelled out.

And that was not because of the _EX-Stat-Capped_ Berserker turning his head towards them.

But rather the _tall_ torrent of _blood_ coming from behind Samson that's rushing towards them.

Without a word, Napoleon and Genghis Khan summon their respective steeds.

Jordan and Jackie mount Napoleon's Marengo, and Genghis Khan sweeps up Waver off of the earth and jumps onto his reddish-brown steed.

As the two steeds gallop away from the coming scarlet tide, Gilgamesh and Samson, too weakened to even move, were swept under the Sanguine Nile.

"FASTER!" Jordan yelled out. "I COULD SMELL THE BLOOD BEHIND US!"

"WE ALL CAN SMELL IT VERY WELL, YOU DAMNED IMBECILE!" Napoleon roared over the crashing waves of red dashing towards their mounts's heels.

"MASTER!" Genghis Khan cried out. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Waver throws his glasses aside, ditches his red longcoat, and lights his last cigarette in his pack.

"... Rider would get mad at me if I bawled over his second death." He bit out with pain bubbling in his chest. "And besides..."

The British Clocktower Lord then puffs out a cloud of smoke.

"... I'm not the same crybaby that I was ten years ago."

The Mongol Archer grins. "... Sorry if I've just doubted you for a second."

As the two factions retreated, Kirei, _miraculously_ alive and well (but everything from the waist down is _completely_ paralyzed), was seeing the scarlet waters flood the streets below.

He then looks at his command seals, all three of them, _still intact_.

"Hmm." The ex-priest grunted. "... No harm trying."

He then activates _all three_ of them at the same time, as sort of a gamble to see if Archer is still alive.

Normally, he wouldn't consider the possibility of Archer being alive after... well all _that_ , but upon hearing Gilgamesh's story of his encounter with Napoleon and seeing him survive two terminal velocities, it can be best said that he feels like he's been _batting a thousand_ ever since he rescinded his priesthood, so what's the harm of pushing his luck a little _bit more_?

"Now all I can do..." He then spots an intact bottle of rum rolling towards him. "... Is to wait and see, as _usual_."

As the excommunicated-to-be priest then rips the cap off of the neck and begins to down the amber-brown liquid into his insides, a _faint movement_ was occurring at the forest thickets behind him from the distance.

The air around Fubuki then began to smell like _literal blood_.

 **(McRemitz Residence, Fuyuki, 7:39AM)**

 **4 Hours and 21 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

"Something's off."

In Bazett's living room, Scathach was observing through the window, noticing a sudden influx of red flooding the earth below the hilltops.

"Off?" Cu stated. "I can literally smell blood through the walls, coming all the way from _there_." He pointed towards the outside.

The Caster then opens the window and sniffs the air.

"... Shit, you're right." She replied. "Are you sure that the 'Cu' part of your name isn't _literal_?"

"Oi! I ain't no dog-man!" He _barked_ out.

"Not helping your case there, _Setanta_." Scathach snarked out with a shit-eating grin.

Unable to retaliate unless he ends up in her _"extracurricular lessons"_ , the Blue Lancer walks out the door with a grumble and towards the living room.

"Hey Lancer." Bazett called out while sipping on her cup of coffee. "What's happening out there?"

"Blood." Lancer grumbled out. "Lots of it."

Before the female Designator can reply, a knocking sound was heard from the door.

"Bazett." Cu stated. "Two mana signatures outside."

"I know." She replied. "But why didn't Scathatch's temple's alarms go off?"

"Excuse me!" A female voice called out through the door. "Are one of the participants of the Holy Grail War present?"

"Do you have any intention of engaging in combat?" Bazett replied.

"We have no intentions to harm anyone in this building provided if the talks go smoothly." A male voice called out.

"Then state your true name and class!" Cu yelled through the door. "If not, then we're going to have problems!"

"We are the Ruler class!" The female voiced replied. "I am servant Ruler, Jeanne D'Arc!"

"And I'm Amakusa Tokisada Shirou, of the same class." The gentle male voice spoke through the door.

 _"Wait."_ Bazett thought. _"Ruler-class?"_

Her faint memories then faintly recall on said class of servants. Ruler-class servants were only summoned when the current Holy Grail War were, to put it bluntly, _were going to shit_.

And now two-no wait.

"... Call me crazy, but are there _four_ of you Rulers out there?" Bazett asked.

Outside, the two Rulers exchanged concerned looks with each other, figuring out their next move.

 _"Should we tell her?"_ Jeanne states telepathically.

 _"We should be cautious."_ Amakusa replied. "She could use the information against us."

 _"And how, Tokisada?"_ She replied. _"This war isn't like the one that we were in previously, you megalomaniac."_

 _"Please, for all that is good and holy, don't bring that up."_ He hissed back telepathically. _"Like I said back at the throne, I've already written and submitted a formal apology to the SR's (Servant Resources) front desk."_

The female Ruler clears her throat before resuming her negotiation.

"And pray tell, why do you assume such notion?" Jeanne spoke through the door.

In the house, Bazett and Cu begin to telepathically exchange thoughts with each other, rapid-fire.

 _"Cu, should we tell them that we saw four Sabers?"_ Bazett's thoughts reached Cu's.

 _"I don't it even matters anymore."_ The blue Lancer replied. _"Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they saw another group of four servants of the same class."_ He snarked.

 _"Don't you even start, Lancer!"_ Bazett shot back. _"I swear to god, keep it up, and I'm calling Scathatch to deal with you, and I don't need command seals to do so!"_

 _"Please no."_ Cu responded flatly. _"My balls are already blue as my spandex!"_

 _"Oh shush. Your Battle Continuation skill now, what, EX?"_ She shot back. _"I wonder if its possible to reach EX+, if you know what I mean."_

 _"Alright! Alright!"_ Cu relented. _"Just... try to make sure that it doesn't go south."_

The Irish Designator then clears her throat right before speaking through the door. "... At the beginning of the Fifth War, my Lancer saw a master summoning _four_ Saber-class servants."

Outside, the Rulers exchange looks again.

 _"So our suspicions are confirmed."_ Jeanne stated telepathically.

 _"Indeed."_ Amakusa agreed. The male servant then speaks through the door.

"And if I'm making assumptions, the lady behind the door is the first to witness such abnormality, correct?" Amakusa asked.

"Y-Yes." Bazett confirmed. "It was the first day of the war, and if you wish to hear the full story, you agree calling ceasefire?"

"Fret not." Jeanne spoke out. "We had no intention to harm you to begin with."

The master then looks back at the Lancer.

"... I'll go brew some tea." Cu stated. "Who knows, we might have a better chance of running into that redhead if we cooperate."

Bazett then goes to her bedroom to inform Scathach, only to run into her.

"C-Caster-." Bazett's lips were then set by Caster's finger.

"I've already let them in." She stated. "And I've heard what Setanta says, and I was looking for an excuse to rampage after a half-week of being cooped up in here."

With a grumble, Bazett heads towards the front door and opens it, revealing a male Japanese servant with tan skin and red and black priest garbs that made him look like one of the officials from the Church, and a female European female with flowing blonde hair running all the way down to her thighs, wearing a pure-white clothing with bits of silver armor lining her vital areas, not counting the silver crown set upon her brows.

"Tea's ready." Cu stated. He then looks towards Amakusa.

 _"Master."_ The Lancer spoke through telepathy towards Bazett. _"That male Ruler looks shady as fuck."_

"Forgive me." Jeanne stated out loud. "My colleague here has a really _punchable_ face, and for a _good reason_." She stated bluntly with a bright smile on her face while _fully_ recalling the events during the Red & Black Faction Grail War.

... Absolutely _no one_ deserves to go through that mess ever again.

"... Can you please let that go?" Amakusa stated in an exasperated tone. "Because I believe we have more important matters to discuss."

The Rulers are let in by the Irish magi into her house.

Just roughly 2 miles deep into the forest away from the McRemitz Residence, _something_ shifts through the trees and thickets.

A _mixed_ scent of _blood_ and _motor oil_ begins to permeate the air around it, and the trail of pure _ruin_ that it leaves behind, slowly trudging its way towards the nearest source of mana available.

Mainly, towards Caster's temple around the Designator's residence.

 **(Intersection, Fuyuki's Fringes, 8:15 AM)**

 **3 Hours and 45 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

"... You've got to be kidding me." Rin said.

Standing in front of the the Shirou/Rin alliance was a _literal_ pileup of cars and _dead bodies_.

"Just what the hell happened here!?" Rin yelled out. "I know that the war is _oversaturated_ with servants, but can whoever's controlling them have the decency to put up a, I don't know, a goddamn _Bounded Field_!?"

"Shirou!" Saber yelled out. "I sense numerous servants coming towards us!"

"From the pileup!?" Shirou then takes out his diamond tube and forms his word-magic-laser chainsword with [Cut], [Bind], [Tear], and [Tread].

"No..." Saber then turns around to her back.

"BEHIND US!"

Coming towards them were Illya's faction, now comprising of Hercules, Odysseus, and Hector.

"OH COME ON!" Rin threw her head back while crying out loud. "THAT EINZBERN BITCH NOW SUMMONED MULTIPLE SERVANTS AS WELL!?"

"I thought last week's scouting reports stated the obvious." Sakura's Rider replied bluntly.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALL JOKING!" She yelled back.

"Milady, I must say this from the goodness from my heart, but you do know that denial is bad for your health, correct?" Simo stated.

"He's right." Taiga added on. "I think I see a few gray hairs coming out of your head."

"I DON'T CARE IF I GO FUCKING _MARIE ANTOINETTE_ AT THIS POINT!" Rin roared back while her worldview was edging closer towards the fringes of _oblivion_ and _madness_ , as traces of laughter traced her _ranting_.

"Either way, Fuji-nee!" Shirou called out. "Stand back!"

The redhead and his four Sabers ready themselves for round two with the Einzbern faction.

The three servants approching the Shirou/Rin alliance get into formation.

 **"Archer, Lancer."** The Greek Berserker ordered. **"Take Illya with you. I'll handle those motley crew of servants myself."**

"Godspeed." Hector spoke out as he caught the albino girl into her arms as he and Archer scale upwards towards the rooftops for higher ground.

The Berserker's lion pelt reforms around his plated tunic.

 _ **"Just in time."**_ He thought as he ripped off his triple-canine-skull amulet and his lion pelt, summoning his phantasmal beasts to assist him.

Cerberus and the Nemean Lion speed ahead of their master as _vanguard_.

Normally, Rin would comment on the Berserker's phantasmal returning right before she backpedals on the notion that Illya used her reserved leylines to repair Berserker's Noble Phantasms.

But upon seeing the two, she finally _snapped_ , now completely devolved into a fit _insane laughter_ and _tearful wailing_ simultaneously.

"... Assassin, watch master closely lest she _kills herself_ amidst her trip down her newfound madness _._ " Caesar ordered.

Simo wraps the pigtailed magi with his coat in an attempt to calm her down as he then readies his gun.

The two phantasmals then pounce upon the opposing faction.

"NEK'IL!" Alter then summons her crocodilian shadow-demon familiar from her shadow. The demon intercepts the Nemean Lion as she herself jabs the Cerberus away with the pommel of her Excalibur Sanguine.

Hercules then swings down his axe-sword towards the Black Saber.

The two blades clash, and the other Sabers try and flank the Berserker.

Hercules lets out a whistle, signaling the Nemean Lion to free itself from the shadow-demon's maws and intercept the coming Red Saber.

"So back for a repeat performance, foul beast!?" Nero _hams_ it up as usual.

The lion roars back affirmatively.

"Very well!" She then readies her Vulcan-blessed greatsword. "Then this shall be your _last encore_!"

The empress and beast clash claw and blazing steel.

As for Saber and Lily, they were being hounded by the three-headed guard dog of the underworld, while Odysseus and Hector were providing cover fire for the beast.

"Dammit!" Saber's Excalibur is then clamped between one of the three rows of razor-sharp fangs. "I can't fight off five at the same time!"

"I got it!" Lily then draws her Carnwennan and tosses it up into the air.

The White Saber then twirls her finger towards the direction where the the Greek Archer and Lancer were at.

"Hector!" Odyessus yelled out while firing another shot towards where Saber was.

"On it!" He then materializes his Durindana into his hands. He swings his spear towards the flying white dagger to parry it.

Normally, the white flames coating the dagger would melt through steel like hot knife through butter, but the Lancer's spear would later be excavated from his grave and later reforged into Roland's Durandal.

So what does that have to do with anything?

To put, since Hector's signature weapon is technically a predecessor to a _holy weapon_ , the lance _inadvertently_ gained similar properties (how it happened: BLAME SHIROU, THE DAMN TRENDSETTER).

Granted, compared to Durandal, let alone, Carnwennan, the Durindana's holy properties were a mere candlelight to their wildfire.

But who says power equated to skill? Granted, Lily had centuries worth of training, but Hector took blows from _Achilles_ and survived for a good while _until_ he got offed.

Comparison's a little groggy, but its perfectly acceptable that the two of them have _around_ the same same skill levels (despite the roughly _500-year_ gap).

"Try hitting a little harder, missy!" Hector heckled while parrying the flying dagger away from his Archer.

The second head of the Cerberus then tries to take a bite out of Lily.

Going against all sense and logic, Lily sticks her left arm _into_ the maw, and materializes her third weapon, Rhongomidiad into said hand, causing the lance to form between the jaws, _preventing_ the maw from closing down onto her arm.

She then draws back out her arm from the gagged head, and sends a swift kick upwards towards the Cerberus's chin, causing the sharp tip of her lance to burst out from top of the dog head's skull.

"Two heads to go..." Lily then ducks out of the other free Cerberus's head. "Rider!"

The blind Rider then whips out her chained stakes, with Lily grabbing them as she rushes towards the head in front of her.

The head in the middle tries to intercept the White Saber, but Saber blocks its path, allowing Lily to proceed unimpeded.

Cerberus's left head then spits out a ball of fire, Lily draws Caliburn and slices through the fireball.

She then jumps onto the top of the hellhound's head, wraps the chains around the jaw, closing it shut, and stakes it down onto the Cerberus's back.

... Where then the snake that served as the guard dog's _tail_ then whips towards the unsuspecting Lily, and bites down its venomous fangs into her shoulder.

Lily, in a brief moment before the fangs sunk into her flesh and bone, stabbed the neck with her Cailburn, killing the tail serpent dead, but not quick enough.

The now-listless Saber in White is then thrown off of the three-headed hellhound's back and towards _Odysseus's_ trajectory.

"Nothing personal." The Greek Archer lets loose his Javelin-sized arrow from his greatbow's bowstring.

Before the arrow can reach her, Simo shoots the arrow off course with his sniper round.

The Winter Sniper then pulls back his rifle's bolt, releasing the empty round without uttering a word.

"LILY!" Shirou then runs towards the white servant heaving on the concrete floor.

Before he can reach her, a sword made silver threads block his way.

"Oh Onii-Chan~!"

In front of Lily's laying body and Shirou was Illya, and despite looking way more haggard compared to last time that they met, but somehow, that made her look even more _unsettling_.

"I'm not going to mince words anymore." She beamed out. "I'm going to kill you!"

More sword made of silver strings then come flying towards him.

The redhead parries them with his word magic laser-chainsword, cutting through the fabrications with relative ease.

"Hurry up, onii-chan~!" She mocked. "Hurry before your girlfriend dies from the venom~!"

The doves around her the transform into more swords, hurling themselves towards the redhead, now growing ever-more desperate.

 _"Dammit!"_ Shirou internally cursed. _"I got no choice but to do this!"_

He then activates his command seals to repair Lily's Saint Graph in order to stymie the Cerberus's venom from reaching her heart.

Illya then sees Shirou's body catching fire, burning off his shirt from his body and doing _more_ damage then her _Storch Ritters_ buzzing by him.

"Trying to kill yourself before I can?" Illya giggled out. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

Her silver stings then form more swords.

"NOT AFTER YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

The blades come flying towards the boy on fire.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?" Shirou yelled out while parrying the magical blades.

"FIRST, YOU TOOK AWAY MY FATHER!" She cried out while forming more blades to shoot towards the redhead.

"WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" Shirou yelled back while still parrying away more swords with his own.

"DON'T ACT LIKE IF YOU DON'T KNOW!" She yelled back without giving a concise answer. "I KNOW THAT HE LEFT FOR YOU TEN YEARS AGO AFTER HIS EXILE!"

Shirou tries to talk back, but the increased volumes of the blades coming towards him made him reconsider his priorities.

"AND NOW!" She yelled out while tearing up from her eyes. "YOU HAVE TO GET STRONGER THAN ME!" She yelled out as more and more blades form around. "YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED THE WEAK LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT BUG THAT YOU WERE!"

"I KNOW!" He roared back while both his body and Nerve Circuits began to catch fire, slowly stripping of his _physical_ and _common_ _sense_. "BUT I JUST CAN'T STAND BACK AND LET THIS ALL HAPPEN! NOT WHEN I HAVE THE POWER TO PREVENT IT! NOT UNTIL I CAN STOP THIS ASININE WAR FROM TAKING MORE LIVES-"

 **"DRAMATIC ENTRY!"**

Next to the two, a _rocket_ flies across from them, right before it explodes, sending Shirou, Lily, and Illya flying towards where the voice was _coming from_.

Mid-flight, Shirou burns out another command seal to keep Lily alive.

The redhead rolls on the concrete earth, and keeps rolling until his ribs hit _something_.

And that something, being a Black Knight carrying a plethora of medieval and modern-day weaponry around him, and its quantity being so _overkill_ that it would make _Benkei_ blush.

The Black Knight walks over him, tossing aside an empty cylinder and pulling out two tommyguns with their drum magazines being made of _crystal_.

He points both of them towards the downed Lily.

 **"Die, Arthur."**

Before the Black Knight can pull his triggers of both of his guns, the albino's Berserker's whole body comes flying towards the armored servant, causing the two to end up in a heap.

"See, that's what I meant by not going ahead, Lancelot." A serene, yet _wrong-sounding_ voice called out from the Black Knight's direction.

The redhead scrambles back up to his feet, spotting a trio that consists of a tall and muscular figure with an open-chest armor showing off his glowing-turquoise-colored rune on it, a lean figure in a black cloak with shaggy white hair flowing down from his head, and in the middle, was a busty female in a frilly ballgown with blond ringlets falling down to her shoulders.

The redhead then takes this time to scramble out of the dogpile, runs towards Lily, picks her up, and runs back towards where Rider, Simo, and Caesar and his rearguards were at.

Both of the Berserkers scramble over each other to get back on their feet right before they return to their respective masters.

"Lily!" Shirou yelled out. "Lily! Hang in there!"

The boy then uses his third of Lily's command seal to hold off the venom in hopes of curing her.

"Rin!" Shirou yelled out. "Rin, please help her!"

The redhead turns to the pigtailed girl, now crying and blubbering from the stress mounted onto her.

"It's no use." Sakura's Rider stated. "She's gone mad from revelation."

"No." The redhead retorted. "There is a way."

"What do you mean by that-"

Shirou brushes aside the blindfolded servant, goes up to the _sniveling_ girl, _structurally reinforces_ his hand, and-

 **"WAKE UP, RIN!"**

An open-palm slaps her across her cheek, knocking loose a few molars off of her gums.

The girl looks at him with a shocked look on her face.

"You..." Rin whimpered. "You hit me..."

"Sorry." Shirou replied. "Couldn't find another way to get a hold of yourself."

"Not even my father hit me like this..." She murmured.

"Well, I guess that means he didn't hit you hard enough then." Shirou replied sternly. "C'mon." He extended his hand.

"We've got a war to live through."

Upon finding herself from her inner turmoil, Rin spits out a loose molar and a wad of blood towards the side before taking his hand.

"... Right." She reaffirmed herself. "Sorry about that little... breakdown."

The redhead wraps his arms around the girl.

"Ahem." Caesar coughed out, catching both of their attention. "In case the two of you have forgotten, we've of a war to win. Master, take command."

"Right!" Rin then goes back to her assertive self. "Shirou! Get over here!"

"R-Right!" The redhead then rushes towards the heaving Lily.

"I'll stabilize her condition." Rin states while taking out a green gemstone. "You'll have to suck out the venom from her bite while I try to slow the venom. Think you can do it?"

Shirou doesn't even argue as he then begin to suck on Lily's bitten shoulder as Rin breaks the green gem, releasing its properties onto the White Saber.

"This should stop the venom from flowing towards her heart." Rin stated. "Now all we can do it to make sure that the venom is out of her."

"And *suck & spit* how *suck & spit* do *suck & spit* that?" The redhead asked while extracting blood and hoping for venom.

The pigtailed girl then sighs out in frustration. "... I'm going to have to use what that damn fake priest taught me, and hope that the venom _didn't_ hit her arteries."

Outside of the "operating table", Simo was still taking potshots at the enemy Archer and Lancer, and Caesar was directing both his legionnaires and Rider to parrying the enemy's returning fire.

At the other side, Illya was safely returned to Hector as Berserker heads back into the front lines to fight along side with his Nemean Lion and 1/3 of Cerberus.

At the recently-arrived Luvia's side, the four servants decide to whether they should intervene or not-

 **" _Four_... Arthurs..."** Lancelot twitched uncontrollably. **"Must... kill-"**

Merlin then _smacks_ the back of the Black Knight's helmet with his staff.

"Snap out of it." Merlin scolded. "As much as I'd let you go and _waste_ them, we now have a _bigger_ problem."

"You mean the fact that we've finally found the rumored master of the four Sabers, and the fact that the Einsbern showed up at the same time?" Siegfried nonchalantly stated. "At that point, I can't blame the knight for getting so excited." The dragonslayer licked his lips as he materialized Gram in his hands. "Master Luvia, just tell us when. My body is ready."

The blond master sighs out before stating her orders. "Berserker, Rider, fight without holding back, but don't kill-"

The two then jump into where the lion, the hellhound, and the Greek Berserker was at, weapons drawn and appetite for carnage full whet and bare for the world to see.

The Edelfelt scion groans in frustration. "... Merlin, make sure to cover _all_ of us, and also make sure that the Saber's master is well and alive by the end of this."

"Already done." The demiurge Caster smiled as various illusions are placed around them, with said "illusions" really being _pulsating_ , blood-red pusses that look like that they're ready to explode upon being touched.

"... Those better not get on me, Merlin." Luvia scowled.

"Don't worry." The Caster replied. "I assure you that they're beneficial to our cause."

The scowl _did not_ cease.

"... Shouldn't you plan for your wedding with that redhead over by the encasement?" Merlin tried to redirect the conversation towards somewhere else.

"I'll call the contractors on a later date." She replied. "In the meantime, get back to maintaining our cover."

"Yes ma'am!" The Caster then begins to trace more demonic runes around the two.

At the epicenter, the already-chaotic clash between two factions have now descended into a _eight-way_ slugfest between man, woman, beast, and demigod alike.

... The narrator sincerely apologizes if the whole shitshow being more confusing then it should be.

 **"ARTHUR! ARTHUR! SO MANY ARTHURS!"** Lancelot's Mad Enhancement B+ has now fully awakened, sending him into a mad frenzy while riding on Cerberus to reach Saber.

"Lancelot!?" Saber cried out. "It's you _again_!?"

 **"I DON'T KNOW WHO'S THE REAL ARTHUR ANYMORE!"** The Black Berserker cried out in _agony_. **"BUT THAT'S FINE! SO LONG AS I GET TO FIGHT AND DIE BY ONE OF YOUR HANDS, I CARE NOT OF WHICH ONE THAT STRIKES ME DOWN! NOR WHICH ONE I STRIKE DOWN!"**

The Berserker then takes out his last Panzerfaust and shoves it into the Cerberus's remaining head.

 **"FOR I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"**

The hellhound's fire breath causes its WWII-era gag to _pre-detonate_ , blowing up its last head, killing it for a second time.

And out of the flames emerged Lancelot, drawing one of his gifted weapons from his back.

Saber then clashes swords with the maddened Lancelot, Excalibur and the Berserker's hellish-looking warscythe clashed, generating sparks as steel clashes against each other in an increasingly-maddening fashion.

 **"COME ON ARTHUR!"** Lancelot's distorted voice echoed through his helmet. **"TRY AND KILL ME! LIKE YOU DID BACK TEN YEARS AGO!"**

Saber then recalls her previous match with the Black Knight during the Grail War of 94', giving Berserker the opportunity to push down his warscythe against his former king.

 **"BUT THIS TIME, MAKE IT HURT!"** Lancelot roared out. **"MAKE ME SUFFER! MAKE ME REGRET THAT I EVER FACED YOU!"**

Saber then kicks away the Black Knight and towards Hercules's swing.

 **"GIVE ME WHAT I DESERVE!"** Lancelot roared out in a _sadomasochistic glee_. **"FOR MY SIN IS THAT I'VE CONDEMNED YOUR CAMELOT BY SCREWING YOUR SISTER THAT YOU'VE WED TO!"**

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!?"

Towards Saber's left appeared Alter, dropkicking Lancelot away from her.

"... Alter, where's the Berserker?" Saber asked.

Alter then points her thumb behind her, revealing Hercules taking on Siegfried, with the Greek demigod wailing away at the _unflinching_ dragonslayer.

"... Let them be?" Alter stated while offhandedly parrying a lance-sized arrow from Odysseus. "Because better _him_ then me, let alone, _us_."

"... Just don't die." Saber then heads towards where Nero and the Nemean Lion were at.

At the rooftops, the Greek Archer was taking potshots at unsuspecting (not really) servants and masters, Illya was now hidden under his Athena's Veil, completely cloaking her mana and physical presence, the Trojan Lancer took hold of Lily's Carnwennan, a lead pipe with its tip split open through its middle, and a bundle of loose wire fencing.

"Lancer?" Odysseus spoke out as he fired out another shot towards the mosh pit. "Just what the hell are you planning?"

"This." He said right after tightening the split shaft's tip with the wiring, turning Lily's Noble Phantasm into his own _"Fake Phantasm"_. "Let's just say that I'm about to instill an extra dosage of _irony_ into this already asinine war."

He then places the improv-javelin over his right shoulder and sticks out his thumb to take aim at the gaggle of tower shields right by the pile-up.

The Lancer takes a deep breath in order to steady himself.

" _Projectile (Spear) A_ , don't fail me now."

With all his might, Hector slings the javelin towards the entrenchment, leaving behind a trail of snow-white flames like a _holy comet_.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Caesar, unfettered, yet _wary_ , begins to quickly rally his men into a _proper_ defensive formation. **"LEGIONNAIRE FORMATION- _TETSUDO_! DOUBLE TIME!"**

The legionaries encase their shields into a tortoise formation, forming a barrier bubble around their allies and blocking the crudely-crafted, yet still-deadly spear speeding towards them.

 **"STEADY!"** The Roman Rider barked out.

The legionaries hold their ground in the face of this imminent threat.

"They're pinned down." Hector noted. "ARCHER!"

The Archer fires an arrow towards the demonic Caster, but hitting one of his illusions instead, which then releases a swarm of man-eating locusts, each the size of a whole _corn cob_.

"TAKE MASTER AND RUN!" The two heroes then take the girl wrapped in Archer's cloak and run lest they all get reduced to skeletons.

The pigeon that was on the lamppost near them was eaten to bone in a messy fashion by said locusts.

" _THAT'S_ WHAT YOU WERE KEEPING IN THERE!?" Luvia squelched out, trying not to vomit from the shit-smelling odor emitting from the fluids of demiurge's cocoon traps.

"Oh master..." Merlin sighed out. "... You don't even know me, don't you?"

The scion vomits on her shoes while flipping the bird towards the Caster, who is currently giggling in a hysterical fashion.

"As I've already stated." Merlin stated gleefully. "Your anguish is my delight~!"

At the intersection, Hercules and Siegfried were clashing once again, picking up right where they left off last week.

 **"Still stubborn as always, dragonborn."** Hercules's voice boomed out as he pressed his stone weapon against the claymore.

"And still dull as ever, demigod." Siegfried taunted while pushing his Gram against the demigod's axe-sword. "Also, _dragonborn_? That's the best insult that you can come up with?"

The two shove each other away before clashing with each other again.

But right before Siegfried can reach Hercules, Alter's Excalibur Sanguine bursts out right in front of his chest.

Behind the Rider was Alter, her black blade pierced through his back.

The exact same spot where Fafnir's blood _didn't_ touch due to a leaf falling upon it.

"By the way, Nek'il smelled out a spot where it _didn't_ smell like old blood." Alter smirked. "Thought I decided to take a swing and it worked."

"That was..." He coughed out blood. "... A _really_ cheap shot."

"I do whatever it takes to win." Alter retorted. "After all, honor is a liability on the battlefield."

She then pulls out her sword from his back, right before kicking his limp body towards the Berserker's swing, batting Siegfried away as Hercules charges toward Alter.

The Black Saber parries the Berserker's swing of his axe-sword with her sword's pommel while activating Mana Burst A+ in tandem, knocking his stone weapon off of his hands, and lining up his body in the way of her swing.

"NEK'IL!" She barked out.

The crocodilian shadow-demon jumps out of her shadow cast behind her, attaches itself to the unholy blade, transforming Excalibur Sanguine from a contemporary longsword into a _meat-chainsword_ , copying Shirou's mystic code to enhance her Noble Phantasm.

 **"Excalibur..."** Her voice rumbled out under her breath as she swings her sword down towards Hercules's shoulder.

Berserker, now being freed from his Mad Enhancement unlike last time that he fought her, _knows_ what's coming.

But knowing that he can't dodge, the Berserker decides to instead, _minimize_ his losses.

Sure, he still has around a few extra lives to burn through, but considering that last time they fought, Alter burned through _four_ of his lives with one clean swing through his chest.

He decides to play it safe...

 **"WHAT!?"** Both Alter and Nek'il cried out in surprise upon seeing Hercules catching the chainsword between his fingers, slowly stooping the rotating teeth-blades via _Newton's First Law_.

Nek'il's teeth, meet Berserker's _2,000 psig_ grip.

 **"OH FUCK!"** The demon cried out. **"HE ALMOST BROKE ME CHOMPERS!"**

Alter grits her teeth in frustration.

 **"I refuse to die in your hands again."** The Berserker declared. **"My mind is clear and serene, whereas yours is muddied and rash. With my awakened powers, I shall end you with one punch."**

"Yeah, I can tell by the fact that you're more talkative now." Alter snarked. "Start saying your last words, buddy."

The Black Blade begins to slowly slip away from the Berserker's vicegrip while Hercules winds up his punch to end Saber.

 **"NOW COME GET SOME-!"**

 **"DIBS!"** Out of the blue, Lancelot picks up Hercules's stone ax-sword, and bats the both of the warriors away and towards the encampment by the pileup.

Around the same timeframe, Odysseus was about to make his counterattack against the Caster.

"I still haven't paid you back for the crap you've pulled last week, Merlin!" The Archer yelled out while running like hell from the maneater locusts. "Compared to what you did last week, I find your performance lacking today!"

"Oh?" The Caster took notice. "Was that a permission to roast your ass?"

Numerous orbs of fire form around the demiurge.

"Merlin, no!" Luvia shouted out, knowing that if Caster attacks, their cover will be blown, and possibly, the cocoons around them, possibly covering her and her _6,000,000,000-Euro_ dress that she bought at an auction, in more hellish-smelling goo and fluids.

The Caster taps his staff onto the floor, signaling the fireballs to go flying.

"Merlin, yes." He grinned. "Oh, and don't even bother with command seals."

He raises his right hand, revealing a set of command seals on the back of his hand, much to Luvia's utter shock.

"All those times that you've grappled me?" He stated. "I stole _número tres_ when you tried to break my neck on your collarbone this morning." The Son of Satan smirked.

Words failed to come out of Luvia regarding on Caster subsequent betrayal.

"Oh but fret not, Lady Edelfelt." The Caster stated. "I haven't betrayed you, but I just thought it'll be a good prank, and the fact that you've trusted _me_ , out of all people."

Anger then begins to bubble within her gut.

"Now where was I?" The Caster tapped his staff over his shoulder. "Oh right."

Numerous orbs of darkness that looked like meaner-versions of Gaudrs orbited around the demiurge.

 **"Oscuridad."**

The black bullets shot out towards his side.

... And a good thing, too.

Because if he hadn't, a Cyclops wielding a fire-tipped stake carved out from a whole tree (summoned by Odysseus's Noble Phantasm, **Odyssey, Punishment of the Vengeful God #1: Polyphemus** ) would've at best, _startled_ him.

... Because " _nobody"_ blindsides Merlin, other then himself and his alternative counterparts (yes, they've _actually_ met and even had brunch together; don't ask).

At the other side of the elevation, Archer and Lancer exchanged confused looks with each other.

"... So much for that." Hector commented.

"Bite me." Odysseus retorted. "It's not my fault that _Polyphemus_ is born a bloody idiot."

"You're right, blame _Poseidon_." Hector shot back.

The two nod in mutual agreement.

At around the same time (all of these events are all happening at the same time) _again_ , Sakura's Rider picks up something from her sense of smell.

With her going officially blind, Rider's other senses have been reoptimized to help her get around. Granted, she can sense other's mana just fine without vision, but for non-Casters, it's, to put it simply, a pain in the ass.

So while the _world's most gruesome threesome_ was going on, Rider, over the scent of kicked-up dirt, blood, flames, and... _whatever_ that was coming from her right (Merlin's bug juice), she manages to pick up something like...

Blood and _fur_...

... Coming directly from _behind_ them, and _fast_.

"EVERYONE!" Rider cried out. "ENEMY SERVANT 6 O'CLOCK-"

 ***CRASH***

At that moment, literally _everyone_ in front of the (former) barricade stops what they were doing, as they all watch as Shirou and Rin's allied forces (and Hercules) go flying into the air...

... All in part of a giant wolf monster with blazing blue fur and bear traps with broken chains around all four of its ankles, breaks through their defensive lines (and Hercules) like bowling pins.

While flying, Shirou manages to catch a glimpse of a person clamped between the beast's maws.

 _"... Why does he look so familiar?"_

Those were his last thoughts right before he and the others hit the blacktop rolling.

 **(Mount Enzou,** **[Formerly]** **Ryuudou Temple** **,** **8:23 AM)**

 **3 Hours and 37 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

On the crumbling stone stairs and a charred forest around it, was a frail-looking figure, shrouded in a cloak made of an assortment of rags and fabrics that it can find around the town's dumpsters.

Reason? It's desperately trying to hide its features so that no one knows who this figure _really is_.

While everyone leaving town due to a public warning broadcast spread throughout the city helps, it really doesn't help if a non-human entity sticks around.

Case in point?

A massive patrol of Dragon Tooth Warriors (left behind by Jeanne Alter), standing in its way.

"Would you mind?" The figure's hoarse voice _creaked_ out. "I'm a very busy person-"

Three of the skeletons pounce towards the cloaked figure, with their twin blades brandished.

Before the blades can reach the figure, its _hollow_ voice utters the following.

 **"[Bones, be shattered]."**

The blades then _break_ upon hitting the figure, along with every single Dragon Tooth Warrior crumbling into a messy heap of shattered joints and grounded bones, _all_ _at the same time_.

"There." The figure then opens its hood, revealing a mummy-wrapped head. "Now there are no more prying eyes..."

As the figure makes its way through the ruined gates, it then stops in front of the burned-down central sanctuary, kneels down, and utters a prayer.

"Fret not." The bandaged figure spoke out. "You needn't suffer any longer."

The figure gets up, brushes its clothes off, and heads into the burnt-down forest.

One of the stray branches snag onto one of its bandaged arms, _unraveling_ it.

... Revealing the **Mark of Cain** on it.

 **"No no no no-!"**

Upon the mark being revealed, the burnt-down trees and the ruined earth around this revealed- **Cain** begin to decay even _quicker_.

 **"[Cloth, conceal the evil]!"** Cain chanted out in panic. **"[Mark of Cain, cease the spread]!"**

Those words then engrave onto himself while hastily wrapping his arm with the bandages that came loose.

Upon being resealed, the rot ceases, leaving a quarter mile-wide spread of black rot and _pure ruin_.

"No..." Cain breathed out.

He continues to walk towards the mountain that is drawing him in, like a moth to a flame, with the _rotten ground_ making his bony feet sink into it like snow.

"... I will not let this continue!" He grunted out as he trudged through the rotting earth that sunk him knee-deep. "I will... be relieved of my curse!"

The hands then brush aside a leaf floating in the air, as if it was _frozen in time_.

"No matter what...!" Cain declared. "No matter what...!"

A stray leaf brushes against his bandaged right hand, revealing a set of command seals, with one of them burnt out from an _earlier use_ about _an hour_ prior.

"No matter what...!" He growled out as he then climbs out of the rotten earth. "... I will redeem for my sins!"

The First Murderer then continues to walk towards the mountain above him.

"Mother... Father... Abel..." Cain muttered out.

The world around Cain then begins to lose its sense of _temporal law_ , as if Cain's mere presence is causing the _Kaleidoscope_ itself to slowly screech to a halt.

The skies above Fuyuki begin to choke with dark stormclouds as Cain draws closer to the presence of the Greater Grail.

"... Wait no more."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **Author's Notes: Before the flames can be lit, the wood must first be chopped into tinder.**

 **But sometimes, there are other ways that a fire might break out.**

 **... If you know what I mean.**

 **By the way, in this whole chapter, Genghis has shipped Lyn and Rath up to A-Support, implied Flat Escardo _unironically_ enjoyed _Bubsy_ , Samson just went Bane and pulled Eskara/Scarface's Ultimate Scar Buster from Ultimate Muscle, and did we forget to mention that Hitler (now back from the dead; to be explained later, fret not) is now back as The Thing from the _The Thing(1982)_?**

 **Also, regarding Samson's Mad Enhancement, I've based it off/interpreted from CrossyCross's original, concept, along with Pethesilea's take on the Mad Enhancement.**

 **And by that, I mean Samson makes her's look like a docile puppy to his "Wrath of God" in comparison.**

 **How it works is that he can literally smell the _Divinity_ skill from the servants. If he so much as catches a whiff, RUN.**

 **Because its better to do _something_ about this impossible situation right before he lariats that poor bastard's top half clean off of its waist in a span of a second.**

 **But who gives a shit, he's dead.**

 **Moral of Samson's speech?**

 **Clothes/Saint Graph don't make the Superman/Servant.**

 **Hypothetical Voices (for funsies):**

 **Cain: Kazuhiko Inoue (JPN), Chris Jai Alex (ENG)**

 **So, what do you guys think of this long-overdue chapter?**

 **Leave a comment or a review, for I'd like to know what my audience are thinking.**


	10. Chapter 10: Stockholm Syndrome Part 4

**Responding to your comments/reviews no longer!**

 **From now on, it's do or die! Potentially toxic comments be damned!**

 **(McRemitz Residence, Fuyuki, 7:57 AM)**

 **4 Hours and 3 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

"... And that's what happened since _last week_." Bazett summarized.

"Oh dear..." Amakusa sighed out. "I knew it was bad when the Grail needed the _four_ of us to fix this mess, but the thought of a rogue 17-year-old magi who's circuits are on par with the Casters from the Age of Gods, is responsible for instigating this mess, is frankly, and if I may so uncouth..."

Jeanne nods.

"... _Fucking_ , bullshit." The Japanese Saint stated. "But considering what just happened for the last few days upon our arrival into the material world, I am no longer in a position to be a naysayer, nor do the others."

The whole room (sans, Scathach), let out an exasperated sigh.

"I really should've killed him while I still had the chance, huh?" Cu sighed out.

"The Mage's Association is going to give me hell if they find out that I caused this shit to happen..." Bazett groaned out.

"And miss out on all the fun?" Scathach retorted. "Hound, if you've actually pulled that shit under my nose, I would've forced myself here into the material world and kick your ass 12 different ways for denying me of such worthy quarry." She slightly _snarled_ out.

"Bazett." Lancer called out. "If it means escaping my teacher's wrath, I want you to use all of your command seals to make me _kill myself_."

"I'll do you in first before the lass can, hound." The Caster boasted/threatened.

"So possibly four servants per class notwithstanding..." Amakusa sighed out. "The fact remains that the main culprit for this whole war going off the rails is the fault of the boy that summoned the _four_ Sabers... excluding _you_ , that is."

"Thanks for making me feel better." Bazett sarcastically pointed out. "So now what?"

"Well, we would usually kill the perpetrator and be done with it, but considering that this little menagerie has gone on for a whole week, methinks that defusing this whole situation, worst-case-scenario, we're going to have to directly participate this war and wi-"

Jeanne gags his mouth with her hand.

"Aside from combative options..." Jeanne stated. "I take it that there are..."

The female Ruler sees the Casters perform a _camel clutch_ on the struggling blue Lancer.

"C'MON YOU BASTARD!" Scathach howled out in joy. "SCREAM FOR ME!"

"UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE FERGUS!" The Lancer croaked out while _frantically_ tapping out on the floor.

"... _Other_ problems." The Ruler winces upon hearing Cu's spine _crunching_ and _snapping_ under the Queen of Shadows's clutches.

"I do not envy you in the slightest." Amakusa addressed towards the master of the two of the most _punch-happy_ servants of the 2004 lineup.

"In my defense..." Bazett replied. "... Their last opponents happened to be _Moses_ and _Samson_."

"Of course..." Amakusa pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I don't think our inclusion can so much as scrape the set bar..."

"And that's what I get for trying to camp while having _those two_ for servants." Bazett sighed out in resignation. "Shall I go make more tea for you all?"

"It would be rude to say no to a host." Amakusa answered.

Bazett then heads down towards the cupboards to get more tea.

"... Shite, I'm out." She hissed. "I'll be at the back. In the meantime, can you two make sure that the two of them don't accidentally kill each other?"

She was pointing towards the two Celtic demigod badasses, with one locking the other in a _fireman's carry_.

"... No promises." The male Ruler replied with a worried look on his face. "And Jeanne, intervene, and we might all die."

"Command seals be damned?" The female Ruler asked.

"She's too bloodthirsty to even care, so it'd be a waste." Amakusa answered.

"... I hate it when you're right, let alone, putting up with you after what you've tried to pull."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

Jeanne _scowls_ at him.

At the hallway, Bazett was walking down towards the storage at the back.

She then begins to smell something in the air.

"... Is something burning?"

She then opens the storage door, only to find the whole room swamped with a blackish-red goop that reeked of _blood_ and _motor oil_.

 _"Fuck the tea."_

She runs like a madman.

Behind her, the bloody tendrils break through the storage doors, reaching out towards the Irish designator with the possible intent to defile her.

Bazett magically reinforces her entire body and breaks through the door.

"Bazett!?"

"RUN!"

Upon seeing the abomination appearing out of the door behind her, the servants and the sole master break out of the front windows as the _suffocating_ scent of _blood_ and _motor oil_ -scented quickly encroaches upon them.

The whole blob of blackish-red then engulfs the whole house right in front of the gathered five.

"... Cu, are our rune-engraved equipment still in there?" The Caster asks.

The Blue Lancer begins to sweat bullets.

"... I'll _'train'_ you later." Scathach spat out. "Right now, we've got bigger shit to work out."

She then materializes a scarlet longbow and a quiver full of rune-carved arrows that _also_ look like smaller _Gae Bolgs_.

 _"... I think that's what they call creative sterility."_ Bazett thought.

"I heard that." Caster pointed out. "You're going with Cu for that."

Both Lancer and Bazett turn _blue_ in fear.

The Caster then begins to fire out a volley of the crimson arrows towards the blob, with said arrows just _sinking_ into the mucky body of that nauseating abomination.

"... Well there goes the past ten minutes of my infinite life." Scathach muttered as she put away her bow in exchange for the same broadsword that she used against Cu during the first few minutes of her summoning last week.

Bazett then takes a closer look at the blade, and sees that it also greatly resembles Gae Bolg's spearhead-

 **"Don't you friggin' dare, Bazett."** The Caster snarled out. **"I swear, not even _death_ will save your ass from my wrath."**

Cu nods in confirmation.

"... That's the legendary Cu Chulainn for you." Bazett commented. "Not even remotely cowed by such presence of power..."

"Eh, it doesn't feel so bad after her _900th_ beating." He answered bluntly. "After that, your pain receptors _stop_ working entirely until you leave the Shadow Isles, which you're only allowed to do after completing her training."

While the designator and the Lancer were conversing with each other, Scathach was severing the abomination's oily tendrils with her crimson _guillotine_ of a broadsword.

At the same time, the two Rulers were conversing with each other while fending off other tendrils heading towards them.

"So, any idea what this _thing_ is?" Amakusa asked while throwing a few Black Keys towards the blob in tandem with his katana's swing.

"True Name Discernment is not picking up on anything." Jeanne replied.

"Saint Graph?"

Jeanne shakes her head.

"How about mana?" The male Ruler asked.

"It's definitely there." She answered while swatting away another tentacle. "With copious amounts of _human_ _souls_ suffering with copious amounts of deafening _screaming_."

The blob then stops attacking upon the Ruler speaking out his thoughts, as if it knows what it was talking about.

And from its gelatinous surface spouted out a _pipe organ_ of _tank guns_ (and other munition depositories).

"... That can't be good." Bazett commented.

"I like this already." Scathach licked her lips as she then materializes a magenta-colored blade that can only be described as an _"Irish Katana"_ into her hands.

On the plus side, it wasn't _another_ Gae Bolg-knockoff ( **"I will murder you in your sleep."** -Scathach directed towards the author/LoneTaker).

 _All_ the guns pointed towards the Queen of Shadows.

Cu picks Bazett up and slings her whole body over his shoulder in order to get her out of _both_ of the respective splash zones.

The guns fire, shells and shrapnel rain down from above.

 **"TRY ME, YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE!"**

The Queen's blades then strike back at the shrapnel _specifically_ , so the bits of metal would instead hit the shells instead, causing the tank rounds to _pre-detonate_ before they can reach anyone on the ground.

Because blood-crazed as Scathach is as of now, she was perfectly lucid.

In fact, all those shells and bits of metal?

She knew that they were all aimed _specifically_ towards Bazett, since the shell's explosions hitting the ground would send the shrapnel flying in the air straight towards her contractor, cutting off her link connecting her and the hound in the material world.

Showy and impractical as this unknown foe was, the Caster knew that it was intelligent enough to pick fights that it can _feasibly_ win.

It's only and _fatal_ mistake?

It was dumb enough to get _her_ involved.

For _nobody_ fucks with her bedmates other then _herself_ (and even then, she asks for their consent beforehand, for she's _not_ an animal, and no, Cu doesn't count).

Scathach then spots a missing tank shell, which she then punts it back into the barrel that it was fired from, causing the shell to slip through the barrel's rifling, and detonate the shell _inside_ whatever contraption that it came from.

"... Did I just see Caster put the majority of the football players in the UEFA to shame just now?" Bazett pointed out the fact that Scathach just kicked a _tank shell back into the barrel it was fired from_.

"To be fair, she does that to _everybody_." Cu replied.

"... Of course. It's _her_ we're talking about." The designator groaned out.

"Can you two watch over her?" Cu asked the Rulers. "I get the feeling that if don't show myself in there, she's going to end me, _repeatedly_."

"Who's stopping you?" Amakusa answered. "Leave her with Jeanne. I'm coming in with you as well." The male Ruler stated while rolling up his sleeves.

"Amakusa, how long will it take for your Noble Phantasm to recharge?" Jeanne asked while shielding Bazett.

"About a few more hours." He replied knowing that hour 48 is _almost_ reached.

From the giant blob, a figure emerges from its greasy surface.

 **" _GUTEN TAG_!"**

... From the mustache _alone_ , it was clear who that figure was.

Even among the magi community, that man was infamous for his brutality and paranoia that would put even the most conservative and cold-blooded magi at that time to _shame_.

"... Fuck, it's _Hitler_." Bazett cursed out.

"Jeanne, any readings from its Saint Graph?"

The female Ruler tries to use her True Name Discernment to figure out what's his deal was.

"... There's _no_ Saint Graph." Jeanne gawked out. "But rather, there is an amalgamation of human souls that's anchoring its fading existence into the material world that is acting as a _replacement_ for its Saint Graph."

"Either way, it's creepy." Cu commented. "Bazett, permission to activate Warp Spasm?"

The giant blob then spawns numerous humanoids all baring standard equipments of a typical WWII-era Wehrmacht and their red eyes glowing through the gas mask's lenses.

"... Go nuts."

The Blue Lancer then unleashes his manifestation of his primordial rage right before he shreds the opposition to pieces.

"... That was easy-"

The Wehrmacht immediately regenerate back whole, good as new.

"... I'll keep my mouth shut." Bazett groaned out.

The Wehrmacht _all_ point their MP40s and Raketenpanzerbüchse 54s towards _her_.

"GET DOWN!" Amakusa then tackles down the Irish designator under the hail of gunfire and anti-tank missiles.

Cu then gets in front of the two and starts whirling his Gae Bolg to deflect the oncoming projectiles away from Bazett.

"JEANNE!" Amakusa shouted out while tossing his Black Keys towards the slime-Wehrmacht, causing them to be cut down right before they regenerate back, all to buy a few more seconds of time for the five to recover their bearings.

"I KNOW!" She cried back as she swept back a charging bayonet platoon of the slime humanoids coming from the left flank. "IT'S AFTER HER _SPECIFICALLY_!"

As if the world heard the Holy Maiden's words, a _stick grenade_ rolls towards Bazett's ankle.

Before it can detonate, Bazett slide-kicks the bomb away from her, causing its charge to ignite elsewhere.

"That was a close one..." She heaved out.

Before she can breathe, another Wehrmacht pounces upon her like a starved predator, trench knife in hand, attempting to slice her neck open.

Amidst the struggle, Bazett manages to wrestle the shiv away from her neck and plants the blade into the patch of dirt next to her cheek.

Bazett grabs the humanoid's greasy wrists, preventing it from reaching towards its hatchet strapped onto its thigh so that it may finish its job.

"Gotcha now, asshole." She cockily grinned out as she reinforces her right leg to kick off the blob off of her.

The gas mask worn by the humanoid on top of her _suddenly_ slips off of its "face", revealing a _half-rotten face_ of a Japanese Schoolgirl, taking the designator aback by a bit from the macabre oddity (not the first she's seen of such things in her line of work, but that visage definitely made it to her _top 10_ ).

 _ **"...kILl... mE..."**_ It _warbled_ out in a distorted tone that seemed to be a _horrendous_ mix between of a teenage girl's and a European man in his _late-50s_.

The skull-like mouth hinges open like a snake's, revealing a muzzle of a _Mauser C96_.

She then hears the gun _click_.

"Oh shit-"

Bazett kicks the Wehrmacht off of her, preventing her head from getting ventilated, but not taking into account that from the combined trajectory arc of both the kicked-off slime-humanoid and the gunfire, the 7.62mm bullet grazes across Bazett's forehead, and _through_ her right nasal cavity, blinding her with her own blood spattered onto her pupils, and ripping off half of her nose.

The Irishwoman howls in agony as Amakusa plants his katana into the spawn's neck, killing it before it respawns elsewhere.

The male Ruler then sees another Wehrmacht sprout out a Panzerfaust from _both_ its _severed wrists_.

The two charges fire towards the Ruler, but Scathach intercepts them by _backflip-punting_ to two rockets back at the sender, sending both the Wehrmacht and its compatriots flying in pieces.

"So they have no intentions of fighting." Scathach spat out in disgust. "Cheap bastards are after my woman..."

She then backhands another spawn trying to backstab her.

"If these bastards aren't here to fight, then there's no point playing fair then." Scathach snapped. "Time for you fucks to enter into _my_ world."

... Nothing happens.

"... What the fuck." The Caster droned out.

She then tries to activate her temple again.

The Caster's eye twitches.

 **"... Sonofabitch _assimilated_ my temple."** Scathach droned out _menacingly_.

The air around the Caster goes heavy and thick with _ill_ and _murderous_ intent.

 _All_ coming from _Scathach_ , for Hitler's was a mere facade hiding his cowardice to her _nigh-divine fury_.

"Scathach." Bazett spoke to the enraged Caster while wrapping a strap of her own suit jacket around her ripped nose. "... I won't stop you."

Caster smiled.

 **"Wouldn't have it any other way."** She snarled out. **"NOW YOUR ASS IS MINE YOU COCKBLOCKER!"**

The Queen of Shadows activates her own version of _Warp Spasm_.

But unlike Cu's, where he'd turned into the physical manifestation of his own internal bloodlust upon activation, Scathach's Warp Spasm transforms into the faceless concept of Victory itself.

Indomitable, formless, unfathomable, oxymoronic.

 **Invincible.**

Or to put it simply in word of her contractor;

 _"Okay, she's taking the whole 'Queen of the Shadows' schtick literally."_ Bazett thought. _"And is it just me, or are flowers both growing and dying at the same time!?"_

The empowered Caster then plows through the army of slime-humanoids with her Celtic-faux-katana and her Gae Bolg Alternative in her hands, sending the entire Wehrmacht flying.

The Caster continues to plow through the army like a runaway train, including _Cu_.

The Hound of Ulster is then sent flying back to Bazett's feet.

Cu's Warp Spasm _deactivates_ upon arrival.

"Can Scathach even do Warp Spasm in the Ulster Cycle?" Bazett asked Cu. "I thought that was your own thing."

"Actually..." Cu sweatdropped. "All of the Irish warriors back in the Age of the Gods had the capacity to do Warp Spasm." The Blue Lancer stated. "It's just that I was the first and only one to do so. Oh, and Scathach actually taught me how to tame and refine my internal bloodlust in the first place, whereas others either didn't bother or got reduced to red paste from the sheer speed."

"And does it have to do with the fact that her unspoken career is to make everyone look like chumps on a daily basis?" Amakusa asked in a dry tone.

A flying slime-revenant-Nazi (try saying that three times) lands on Gae Bolg's spear head, impaling himself (mask falls off to reveal a Japanese man screaming in agony in voice of a _teenage girl_ notwithstanding, hard as it is), skewering him all the way down the red shaft.

A barrel of a Luger Pistol reveals itself from the corpse's gaping mouth, but Cu crushes the barrel flat with his bare hands, preventing the bullet from firing, and causing the whole firearm and the headcasing to explode.

Cu looks in surprise as his hand revealed to have _burn marks_.

"... Would you actually believe that I'm _glad_ that I'm _not_ over there?" Cu offhandedly mentions while shaking off the heat.

Before Jeanne can retort, another slime-spawn gets its head impaled through Jeanne's banner upon _landing_.

"... I can sympathize." She stated while offhandedly disarming the corpse of its grenades and _six_ Panzerfausts stuffed inside of its stomach. "Though I'm starting to wonder how is it even managing to keep all of these in such small capacity..."

"Ask Spartacus of how is he able to form a _dragon's mouth_ from his body after sustaining an overabundance of mortal wounds." Amakusa dryly pointed out while kicking a live grenade away from him and back to its pitcher. "... And _no_. Even with Assassin and Caster's evaluations put altogether, they're just as baffled as I am."

"What are they talking about?" Cu asked Bazett.

"Probably something just as asinine as this whole war." Bazett dryly answered, giving up the last bits of common sense she had left.

"Now that I think about it." Cu state while dodging a sprinting Nazi slime zombie before punting it away from them, right before it exploded into flames (possibly a failed attempt at suicide bombing). "The two of them seem oddly calm about this whole mess, as if they were in something like this _before_..."

"... Nah, that couldn't be-oh who am I kidding, of course it did." Bazett groaned.

A giant oil-Nazi (starting to run out of labels; please help) flies towards Bazett in the dumbest position imaginable by man.

Having about enough of the bullshit known as today, the Irish designator reinforces her right leg, and spin-kicks the bastard away.

Mid-flight, the Nazi fires two of its Panzerfausts towards her, but Gae Bolg pierces through both of them, causing them to pre-detonate right in front of the Nazi.

"... Thanks, Cu." Bazett said.

"No prob." He replied while lighting a cigarette. "I wonder how's teach doin' over there..."

She was _expectedly_ doing really well.

In fact, the fight was so easy for her, that she herself is _genuinely_ angry at the lack of heart behind their performance.

"Peh." She spat towards the laid body next to her. "Cowards. All of you."

 **"And who says that we had to please you, whore?"** The blob!Hitler spoke out.

"It matters not how you're still alive in _that_ bodily state." Scathach spat out in disgust. **"IT WON'T MATTER IF I KILL YOU TWICE OVER!"**

The Queen of Shadows dashes towards the blackish-red amalgamation of blood, oil, and raw ectoplasm made from the humans that the Avenger had killed during his debut.

 **"GAE BOLG ALTERNATIVE!"**

Scathach throws her crimson lance directly towards the dictator sticking out of the surface like a sore thumb.

The spear's tip then turns _double_ -pronged.

Then _quadruple_ -pronged.

Then _octet_ -pronged.

Then by the time Gae Bolg is a mere _inch_ away from Hitler's face, the Gae Bolg looked less like a spear, and more in line with a _leafless tree_ of a spear.

The bramble of crimson steel then _mangles_ the dictator's face.

But the blob holding up the body _wasn't_ dissipating.

"What." Scathach droned out.

 **"Oh, you poor, ignorant woman."** Hitler sneered out as the Gae Bolg Alternative was being absorbed _into_ the blob under him and _through_ his humanoid body. **"Didn't you know that a man only needs to die once and live twice in order to obtain immortality?"**

"That's _not_ supposed to happen to servants, you piece of shit!" The Caster spat out in disdain.

 **"Servant!?"** The Avenger barked back. **" _NEIN_! I AM A GOD!"**

"AND I KILL GODS EVERY TUESDAY, YOU PIECE OF HUMAN GARBAGE!" The Caster then brings out literally _every_ weapon that she's crafted.

Greatswords, bows and arrows, lances, throwing axes, throwing knives, Celtic-Katanas, and even a _three-section-staff-nunchaku-Gae Bolg_ (we're _not_ joking) were wailed at the blob while the thing was releasing volley after volley of gunfire and discharged munitions.

 _Neither_ dealt even so much as a _scratch_ to each other, expect for their surroundings, Bazett's house/Scathach's temple _included_.

They were history.

"I suggest taking a step back."Amakusa stated.

Without a word, Cu picks up Bazett in his arms and the two Rulers bounce with the world's biggest _grease fire_ trailing behind their ankles.

And speaking of said grease fire, Scathach and Hitler were still at it.

"Heh heh heh..." The Caster chuckled out. "You call this fire?"

She recalls Moses Ark of Covenant searing off her very skin, and compared that to this mess, the Fuhrer's flames were a gentle _spring breeze_ in Ireland.

 **"Who says anything about burning?"**

The Caster's feet then begins to be mired onto something.

She looks down, revealing that Scathach is now sunk down to her _knees_.

Scathach easily jumps out of the swamp, but a glop of the oil-slime extends outwards, touching Scathach, and absorbing her.

"OH WHAT THE HELL!?" Scathach cried out while breaking through the slimy tendrils, only for more to engulf her.

 **"Oh pitiful goddess of a neanderthal lore..."** Hitler's voice echoed out. **"You claim to be the embodiment of victory, but who says anything about winning?"**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?" Scathach roared out while breaking through more sludge-tendrils while more continued to drown her.

 **"I could've won the war by not subjugating the entirety of Europe under my banner, but the Allies beat that to me."**

Caster, frankly speaking, was _not_ giving a rat's ass of his rant, for she's trying to escape his grasp, which, by itself, wasn't hard, but it's just that there were _so many_ of them, to the point where her only two hands can do _so much_ to drive them back, that it was less difficult, and along the lines of "annoying".

So while Hitler went on and on about how he should've won the war because of his ideals, how he doesn't need to win and just make sure _everyone else loses_ , and how he _obtained immortality_ by entering into the _Throne of Heroes_ (on how he knew that, is never explained, nor Scathach gives a crap), Scathach in question was still tearing through the tendrils with her knives and bare hands.

 **"So you know how my immortality works?"** Hitler stated.

Scathach ignores his goading and just keeps hacking through the oil-tendrils that are attempting to drown her.

 **"My ultimate Noble Phantasm, _Mein Kampf_ (My Endless Crusade), activates upon the initial destruction of my Saint Graph."** Hitler declared. **"Once activated, all the kills that I've accumulated during my time will manifest as a backup Saint Graph, giving me another chance to wreak havoc among you peons while my first one is being rejuvenated by the souls of the ones that I've killed."**

Scathach then begins listening.

 _"Peh, not the first I've heard of that kind of immortality..."_ The Caster rolled her eyes while still hacking away from Hitler's grasp.

 **"I've killed an entire school's worth of staff and students sans _those four_..."** Hitler went on rambling. **"And after those two other Rulers had to get in my way, I then took the liberty of assassinating an entire neighborhood's worth of populace, integrating their essences into my Noble Phantasm, right before some Babylonian Hero-King did me in, all because of he kept from having what were truly mine; the suffering souls of the innocent buried within the so-called House of God."**

 _"Interesting."_ Scathach mused while ripping through the tendrils. _"I'll see to it that I fight him later on."_

 **"So what would happen if I make you submit into my very being?"**

The Queen of Shadows _smiles_.

"You want me so bad?" Scathach goaded.

She then swings for the last time before smiling.

"Then be a lamb and say the _magic word_." Scathach spoke in a _faux-polite_ tone while pointing her lance towards Hitler's face.

A wad of oil-slime lands on her face.

"... You know what, _change of plans_."

Scathach switches out Gae Bolg Prototype for her faux-katana and slices a gap open on the slime bastard's skin.

"... What in the bloody hell Caster's doing?" Bazett asked as she faintly saw Scathach going _inside_ the mutated Avenger in her _own volition_.

"Something crazy." Cu answered. "... Which, frankly speaking, might be our _only_ way out of this fucking mess."

"I _would_ question you, Child of Light, but your _God-Poacher_ of a teacher had already shattered my rationale and pissed all over its remnants." Amakusa flatly stated.

"Double for me." Jeanne reaffirmed.

The slime Avenger then grows even bigger in size, but its advance was slowed.

... _Slightly_.

"Ok, now what?" Bazett asked.

The four then sees a volley of _V-1 Rockets_ fired out from the slime, and on top of said rockets were the hordes of the undead Nazis tagging along for the ride.

"KEEP RUNNING!"

Lancer then picks up his master in his arms as the rest run for it while the slime monster then begins to spout out even more slime-Nazis towards them, MP40s and Panzerfausts pointing and shooting towards their general direction.

And while gunfire and rocket salvos hailed over their heads while trying to outrun both the grease fire coming from the rear and hellfire encased in industrial-steel raining down from _above_ , inside of the Avenger's Noble Phantasm, Scathach finds herself completely surrounded by literal meat-puppets cosplaying as Nazis.

Caster rolls her eyes. "... As expected." She muttered. "The same shit inside as outside..." The Caster remarked while rolling her eyes.

Something then catches the corner of her eye.

"Hmm?" Scathach remarked while kicking several silme-familiars aside. "What do we have here..."

A giant, double-edged, elongated-spade-shaped blade with four Celtic runes engraved onto the flat, with a glass orb encasing a spiny orb of raw slag and a giant metal ring with numerous Celtic runes glowing in the inner tubing, and below the orb were four magic circles sandwiched to each other.

"Oh?" Scathach grinned. "... So Bazett was holding back on me."

She then touches the odd-looking blade-like contraption, turning the blue runes _magenta_.

"Only naughty girls don't share their toys..." Caster licked her lips. "... I'll have to... 'train' her with Setanta _later_."

She then wills the blade towards her as she materializes her Gae Bolg Prototype while approaching the encroaching crowd of Nazis.

"Until then..." Scathach growled out. "... _**Fragarach**_ will have to keep this lonely lady company for today."

The Nazis then swarm towards her with hatchets and knives alike.

They were all cut down _before_ they could even think about said notion, due to the blade's ability to "answer" the attacks _before_ said attack could be executed (roll with it).

Normally, said blade would only react if said enemy would unleash an exceptionally strong attack, but two modifications were made by the Caster upon claiming the blade as her own.

First, it no longer discriminates between weak and strong attacks, meaning the Pseudo-Noble Phantasm will react to _all_ incoming attacks.

Second, the blade's already _lightspeed_ -response time, has now been _tripled_ (on why she did such thing, she just felt like it, and the fact that she's too pissed off to give the current opposition a good fight).

However, even with those modifications made, it didn't change the fact that there were too many Nazis to kill all at once before their crude resurrection, which then repeats the process all over again.

Regardless, only one thing was made _clear_.

The Queen of Shadow's _animalistic_ glare then gleams in _primal bloodlust_.

Her _carnal instincts_ then go into an _overdrive_.

Scathach's sense of _restraint_ has now been _broken_.

 **"... Time to go _fucking_ wild."**

 **(Freeway, Fuyuki's Fringes, 8:03 AM)**

 **3 Hours and 57 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

In the freeway leading out of Fuyuki, a taxi was driving down the road amongst the traffic jam.

"Damn it." The driver cursed. "Sorry folks, looks like we're gonna be here for a while."

Sitting at the back of the seat (from right to left), were a tan-skinned Japanese man in a dusty-green parka, black beanie, and bulky-looking gray-camo cargo trousers with a pair of green combat boots in his mid-twenties (EMIYA/Archer), a sleeping Japanese girl wrapped in a patchwork quilt and a red muffler in her mid-late teens (Sakura), and an ash-gray-skinned Arab woman in a black hoodie with a skull on the chest, a tattered baseball cap with the logo of the Hanshin Tigers on it, and a red and black plaid mini-skirt with slightly-tattered pitch-black leggings with a pair of knee-high boots in her early-twenties (Aabidah/Assassin).

"No problem, keep driving." EMIYA replied.

The driver then faces back towards towards the road.

"So..." The driver asked. "Where you fine folks headin' out of town for?"

"As long as we're away from Fuyuki, it's none of your concern." Aabidah bit out.

"Oh... sorry." The middle-aged driver apologized.

The whole taxi then goes quiet once again.

"You really could've said it in a more tactful way." Archer stated.

"Shut up, it's been a rough week." Assassin stated.

Next to her, Aabidah then feels Sakura's body nudging itself awake.

Aabidah, with no one looking, breathes her Zabaniya #4 onto her finger, and then places it over Sakura's nostrils in order to keep her asleep _until_ they get out of Fuyuki.

Then the passengers remain completely still.

For a good minute, the riding was smooth.

... Was.

The driver slams his brakes, causing the whole care to jolt to a halt, waking Sakura up from her involuntarily slumber.

"... Hmm?" Sakura yawned out. "... Aabidah? ... _Senpai_?"

The violet-haired girl then wakes up to find herself in an unfamiliar surroundings.

"A-Aabidah!?" Sakura cried out in panic. "Wh-Where are we!? And what's going on!?"

She then looks at Archer.

"... And since when did senpai get so tan?" She remarked.

Both remain silent as the driver goes outside of the car beneath their notice to see what's going on.

"Hey..." Sakura moaned out in distress. "Aabidah, what's going on? And why is there _another_ senpai!?"

While Sakura was trying to get answers, Assassin and Archer were telepathically conversing with each other.

 _"So now what?"_ Assassin relayed. _"Now that Sakura's awake, things has just turned for the worse."_

 _"Hey, it's your damn mess."_ Archer bit back. _"I'm just here for the ride."_

 _"Well isn't she your woman in your timeline!?"_ Aabidah barked back telepathically. _"Or is your reputation as a ladykiller just a mere facade?"_

 _"Okay, first of all, none of your business."_ EMIYA shot back. _"Second, I am no ladykiller, even though three women were pining for me, which, by the way, ouch, my expertise on dealing with them is only limited to the kitchen."_

 _"Are you sure it doesn't extend to the bedsheets?"_ Aabidah shot back flatly.

"Like I said..." Archer then breaks off the telepath-link. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" He cried out with his cheeks turning red, as if a shameful past was unearth.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve?" Assassin grinned.

The two servants then devolve into a screaming match with Sakura in the middle, staring at her knees with both of her eardrums banging with the voices of the two arguing.

She then looks up to see that the driver's seat empty, and the door hinged open, letting in the cold, early Autumn air.

"Umm... guys?"

Her voice was drowned out by the two's screaming match.

"... Um, Aabidah?" She then tugs on her sleeve.

No response. Just screaming.

Having had just about enough, Sakura takes in a deep breath, and wills out the loudest voice that she can muster with her newfound freedom that Aabidah bequeathed upon her.

 _"So sorry, Aabidah..."_ She thought.

She then lets it out.

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP AND LISTEN WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!?"

Her voice then drowns out both of their voices combined, catching their attention.

"WHAT!?" The two barked out at her simultaneously.

"... The driver's gone." She pointed towards the right seat in front of her.

Archer and Assassin then look at the taxi's driver seat, only to find it empty and the door on its right hinged open.

"... Where the hell did the driver go-"

The front window is then splattered with the driver's blood and entrails.

"... Found him."

The roof over their heads then cave in.

Assassin activates her Presence Concealment A+ along with her **Intoxicating Smoke** , hiding the three of them.

Because right above them, _Lobo_ was on top of the wrecked taxi.

The giant wolf monster then sniffs the air.

 **"Funny."** Lobo snarled out. **"Thought I smelled three more below me..."**

 **"Who cares?"** The headless Hessian pointed out. **"There's plenty of fresh meat around these parts... is what I would say if you haven't eaten _most_ of them in a span of an hour."**

 **"Quiet."** The wolf snarled. **"What mean is that I just felt servants being around here..."**

 **"Hmm..."** Hessian mused. **"... Three guesses dictate that we have an _Assassin_ within our amidst."**

 **"Then shut up and start searching."** Lobo remarked. **"I hate leaving potential prey alive."**

The two then begin their search for the three in the taxi.

 _"Shit, there's two of them!"_ Archer thought. _"Even worse, one of them is a full-blown Phantasmal Beast and right above our heads while the other's Saint Graph just flat-out disappeared!"_

Regardless, Archer tries to calm his breathing while the two outside were scouting for them.

Aabidah meanwhile, is now in full-"Protect Sakura at all costs"-mode, gagging her master's mouth with her hand and keeping open both ears loud and clear.

Sakura feels Aabidah's heartbeat beat with hers, literally, for their chests were touching each others'.

For the next ten minutes, they were silent, and beneath anyone's notice.

 _"... Don't you even think about it, EMIYA."_ Archer thought. _"Whatever you do, do not raise 'that' flag and get us all killed-"_

The window next to Archer cracks, revealing a _sickle's_ blade jut through the sheet and nearly grazing his face.

A thick-gloved hand grasps onto the hand grasps onto the handle, pulling out the blade from the window, with Archer catching glimpse of the figure owning the blade.

 _"... Okay."_ Archer thought. _"16th-17th century-era military garbs from the West, colors are all faded to ash gray, seems to be lacking a head for some weird reason... just who is this servant?"_

The Phantasmal Beast above them then get off the crumpled roof and while the headless man walks away, both servants going elsewhere.

 _"... Okay, now I think we're in the clear-"_

The whole taxi flies into the air as its fiberglass hulls are _tackled_ from the right.

The flying taxi lands on its roof, with the three people in it hitting their heads on the caved-in roof.

"Ugh..." Aabidah groaned out. "... Sakura?"

She then looks to her left, to see her head _bleeding_ and out cold.

"SAKURA-"

The flooring where their feet were pointed towards begins to peel off, slowly revealing the Phantasmal Beast's snarling, lupine face with its blazing topaz eyes glaring holes into their souls.

 **"Get in my belly."**

The creature opens its horrible maws towards the three, intending to eat all three of them in one bite.

EMIYA, disregarding all common sense he had left in his brain, traces Caladbolg II between the beast's fangs, jamming the mouth to prevent its incisor-like teeth from chomping down.

The thin drill-sword then forms between the wolf's fangs, forcing its jaws to remain open, lest the drill-blade gore its gray matter out of its scalp.

Aabidah then throws a smoke pellet onto the beast's eyes, blinding it as the the servants make their escape.

"Shit! What now!?" Aabidah cried out.

"RUN!" Archer then traces three pairs of Kanshou and Bakuya between his fingers.

He then executes a frontal flip, throwing all six of his blades towards the wolf upon facing him.

The first pair strike _Caladbolg II_ 's hilt, moving the blade deeper into the beast's throat, the second and third pair ricochet off of each other, guiding each other towards the beast.

The second pair lodge into the beast's forelegs, cutting through its tendons and forcing the beast to kneel.

However, the beast avoids its gray matter from getting nailed through by the drill-blade, by tilting its head sideways, preventing its own jaw acting as a point of pressure to drive Caladbolg into his brain.

Which then the third pair of the Chinese short swords then arc towards an upturned armored vehicle across from the kneeling wolf, with Kanshou #3 embedding into its reinforced metal hull, allowing Bakuya #3 to ricochet off of the pommel, and directly hits the wolf's chin, causing the drill-sword to drive into Lobo's brain.

Not deep enough to kill the beast outright, but more than enough to leave him immobile.

"ASSASSIN!" Archer cried out. "SMOKE EM'!"

Aabidah then materializes her Hassan-Skull-Mask onto her face, its "mouth" opening, expelling out the **Intoxicating Smoke** behind her, covering their tracks.

 **"Well... _scheisse_."** The Headless Avenger commented upon looking at his unwilling companion's pitiful state.

Because there is no other way to describe a canine creature with a drill-sword partially jutting out is scalp, its foreleg tendons cut, preventing it from standing back up, and a sizable pool of blood under his chin, and yet, somehow, its topaz eyes were still blazing with life, and twice as furious, that it makes the flames of hell look _cold_ in comparison.

 **"... You want me to help you out?"** Hessian asked the wolf.

The eyes remain firmly on "no", with Lobo's view on humanity as a whole not making him the most cooperative with his unwanted partner.

 **"I have a live 5-year-old as a throw-in."** The Avenger then presents the wolf with a squirming and flailing Japanese child held up in his left hand.

The wolf closes its eyes, with _reluctant_ agreement.

 **"... I'll take that as a _'ja'_ , then."**

The Avenger then hangs the child's clothes collar over a improv-coat rack fashioned from a car's hood and one of his sickles.

He then kneels down, and begins to pull out Caladbolg II from his companion's head.

... With _varying_ results.

 **"(WRONG WAY, ASSHOLE! _MIERDA_!)" **The beast growled out from his maimed mouth.

With the smoke behind them now clearing and sensing no movement, mana or physical, both Archer and Assassin look back to see if they're coming.

"... Hide. Now." Aabidah stated.

The two then hid behind a totaled car and make their brief respite, reactivating Presence Concealment A+ to hide their mana signitures.

"So..." Aabidah stated while wrapping Sakura's head injury with a torn sleeve. "... That just happened."

Archer then peers over the car before ducking back down. "Whoever those two were, we're in no position to so much as face them." He stated. "Right now, all we can do is to keep Sakura safe."

"Then you go out and act as bait." Assassin hissed out. "I'm the only one that's linked to Sakura, while your Independent Manifestation is starting to expire."

"One oversight." Archer replied. "There's two of them, and one of them happens to you, but with a lid secured in its head."

"And what do you mean by that!?" Aabidah hissed back while tugging on the head-wrappings.

"Exactly what he says, even without context."

The two turn around, revealing an albino man in a suit with a P90 in his hands.

Assassin and Archer take out their arms and point it towards the man.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The man shot his hands up. "I ain't here to hurt anyone!"

"Explain that then." Archer stated.

"Okay." The man stated. "I'm a mage passing by this town, and when I heard a call from guy, I had a few of my friends to pick me up and get me the hell out. As for the P90, just a Mystic Code that I just got a year back."

The two's expression of suspicion did not cease.

"... Fine, I'm actually Cujo's meal for the day, and I happened to have this baby on me. Happy?" The albino man stated.

"Somehow, I actually find that even more believable than the first one." EMIYA remarked.

"Anywho, I should be on my way before that bastard makes you three his dessert-nevermind, there he is-"

 **"AAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"**

The wolf monster then dashes towards where they were at.

"Fuck, that bastard picked up my scent..." The albino man stated. "... Well, better get going."

The submachine gun clicks.

"Name's Abram, and I gotta a really big doggy to pet."

Mana circuits then begin to glow through his clothes, reinforcing his whole body as he bounces off of a car's hood before spraying bullets towards the Phantasmal Beast.

... It ends as expected.

The albino man ends up between the monster's fangs, bleeding out the sides like a leaky barrel of ale, flung around like a ragdoll.

"... We should run." Aabidah stated while hoisting Sakura onto her back.

"I'll watch your back." Archer stated while materializing a pair of his Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands.

 **"Right behind you."**

Upon hearing the ethereal-sounding voice whispering into their ears, Archer quickly turns around to block a sickle blade with both of his swords.

Standing behind them was the Headless Phantom, blood-drenched sickle on one hand...

... With _another_ held in the _other_.

Archer, out of blades and hands, goes against all logic, and bites down on the second blade with his teeth in desperation.

 **"My, crafty one, aren't you?"** The Headless Avenger's ghastly voice echoed out.

Archer could only grumble lest the blade dig through his cheeks and sever his spine from his skull.

 **"Well, that's what sucks about having only two arms to work with..."** The servant stated. **"Even after being reborn as a servant, I sure as hell ain't no Ganesha or Asura."**

Suddenly, the sickle on his left hand and between Archer's teeth vanish.

 **"Huh?"** Hessian cried out. **"Where the hell did it go?"**

The Avenger then sees his own weapon hurled towards him, thrown by a skeletal-looking hand glowing in a dark-amber hue coming out of the Arab woman's back.

Hessian then tries to grab it out of the air, only to find that his left hand was now clamped down by Archer's teeth.

Both Archer and Avenger kick each other away from each other, with the sickle's blade landing where the beheaded servant's neck base was at.

"So..." Assassin spoke out upon EMIYA landing on his ass next to her. "That was easy."

"Warn me next time, would ya!?" Archer groaned out.

Before they can turn around, the headless servant ceases from is post-mortem stasis right before its right hand pulls out its embedded sickle from its neck base.

"Archer..." Assassin voiced out as the not-so-dead Hessian crawled towards them.

EMIYA wastes no time materializing his longbow and **Hrunting** , firing the sword towards the dullahan, skewering the headless servant onto a freeway sign and nailing him in place there.

"RUN!"

The two servants then make a run for it, not intending to stick around any longer to know what the Hessian can do.

 **"Tch..."** The Phantom bitterly spat out. **"... That was just rude."**

The headless servant then pulls out Beowulf's blade from his stomach, along with his long-rotted entrails.

The Hessian falls off of the sign in an undignified heap.

 **"Well shit..."** He remarked. **"... Had to happen sooner or later."**

The headless horseman then begins to stuff it's putrid organs back into his body while wrapping his cut with his own coat.

Going back Lobo and his new prey, the wolf monster was flailing him around like a chew toy, spraying blood and gore everywhere.

Surprisingly, the albino man was _not_ screaming in pain.

Rather, the man was slightly upset that his P90 crushed under the King of Currumpaw's paws.

"Do you know how much that cost me, you damned mongrel?" Abram stated.

The beast's maw then chomp through the man's torso, rending the albino man in two.

Even with its prey dead, Lobo still glared its prey's dead fish-eyes.

 **"Don't bother playing dead."** Lobo remarked. **"I can literally hear your heart still beating through that torn chest of yours."**

The mangled albino corpse sighs out. "... You mind giving a man time to stitch himself back together?"

The wolf then chomps down on the leg's crotch before devouring the whole bottom torso whole right in front of the albino half-man.

 **"I'll kill you over and over, _Abel_."** Lobo snarled out after slurping the bones from the legs. **"So hurry up and grow back your legs already. I need to see you in pain."**

"I fucked Blanca's corpse after I stuffed her with cotton-"

Lobos bites his whole head off without warning, Abel's head popping between Lobo's molars like a grape.

In rage, Lobo then devours the remaining parts of Abel's corpses, feeding off the rich supply of mana left as residue.

As the beast swallows the body whole, the ingested mana healing his head wound, an injured man with both of his eyes slashed out stumbles onto the clearing.

"H... Hel... Help me..." The man groaned out. "Help... me-"

An _arm_ burst out of the man's mouth.

The man's jawline then begins to strain as something bigger comes out of the orifice right before the whole head explodes, revealing a whole human body sprouting out from the now-dead man's throat.

The freshly-grown man crawls out of the neck base, revealing Abel, _resurrected_.

"In my defense..." The blood and bile-covered Abel stated while commandeering the corpse's pants. "... He was going to die in about a minute or so, provided if we didn't intervene, and that poor bastard died from his injuries."

 **"You're an abomination, Abel."** Lobo snarled out.

"Yeah, well..." Abel states while tightening the belt around the pants. "... You just kinda don't stay dead."

Abel then traces **Trishul** in his right hand and the **Narayanastra** behind him.

 **"So do me a favor and play dead."** Abel stated while pointing a copy of a _Divine Construct_ towards the Phantom Beast.

 **"I WILL NOT BE COWED BY ANYONE!"** Lobo howled out. **"NEITHER MAN, GOD, AND ESPECIALLY _YOU_!"**

Abel smilies cockily.

A red marking reminiscent of a 13-section-Command Seal glows and burns onto his back.

 **"Counter Guardian #0: Abel."** The albino man stated. **"Class, _irrelevant_."**

The arrow-wheel behind the Counter Guardian along with the 13-section rune on his back begin to glow.

 **"Time it'll take to kick your furry ass: _less than a minute_."**

 **Omake #5: Procrationation**

 **(Freeway, Fuyuki Outskirts, 8:58 AM)**

 **3 Hours and 2 Minutes before the Fuyuki Air Strike**

"Remind me..." Daisuke stated while taking his 8th smoke of today. "Why am _I_ even here?"

"You're an accomplice, and the least we can do is to stick together, can't we?" Monica stated while checking her .50 Magnum. "Worst case scenario, we strap you all over with bombs and turn your ass into that somethin' straight out of _Iraq_."

"... Dude, not funny." Bingqing stated.

"Sorry..." The lavender-haired girl stated in annoyance. "... Might be PTSD talking."

"How old are you again?" Daisuke asked. "Because I'm starting to think that 'high-schooler look' is starting to look a little... _funny_."

Monica's .50 Magnum's hammer clicks back threateningly.

"You got that part right." Monica then points her loaded Magnum towards the pathologist. "And let's leave it at that, m'kay?"

The dirty-redhead man nearly swallows his cigarette before hacking it back out.

"... I'll take that as a yes." Monica stated.

"... Kid, you sometimes scare me." Bingqing pointed out while loading her own P90. "And I did my fair share of fucked-up shit in my line of work..."

"Like that time that I helped you out gather centipedes for that bitch from the Black Dragon Triad?"

"We do not speak of that day." Bingqing pointed out adamantly.

The three of them go quiet for a moment.

"... So why are we even here again-"

The three of them hear an explosion coming from a distance.

"Fuck, so soon!?" Bingqing pointed out.

"Nah, that came from _elsewhere_." Monica stated. "Everyone who doesn't have a gun, grab one or hide."

The two women then load their guns, while Daisuke hides back in his car.

 _"Again..."_ Daisuke stated internally. _"Why am I even here!?"_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Author's Notes: Okay, a few things.**

 **First, sorry if this took so long. Had to deal with pre-college & casual shit (ALEK, EOP, SOAR, BlazBlue Central Fiction, F/GO's Onigashima rerun, etc.).**

 **Second, from now on, this fic will be updated every once in a blue moon/side-gig, due to me finding my true calling in the Black Clover & Rising of the Shield Hero fandom.**

 **And finally, just to reiterate, I'm only doing this fic for my sense of self-closure and expression of ideas. Selfish, yes, but in all fairness...**

 **... This is all just a hobby. I've also got a DMV on my plate to boot.**

 **There, satisfied?**

 **If not, then take your problems elsewhere. Until then, I'm finishing this shit, whether it takes, and like I said in the New Years, I'm doing it right.**

 **Please leave a comment or a review, for regardless of review #35's... slightly provocative tone (had to get it out of the way), I'd still love to know what my audience is thinking.**


	11. Chapter 11: Stockholm Syndrome Part 5

**Responding to your comments/reviews no longer!**

 **From now on, it's do or die! Potentially toxic comments be damned!**

 **Note: I will not tell who posted said comments, but said mudslinging will result in you getting blocked.**

 **So please, play nice, for there's a person behind this content.**

 **(** **Freeway, Fuyuki's Fringes** **8:58 AM)**

 **3 Hours and 2 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

The albino Counter Guardian with Hindu trident in one hand and a halo-wheel made of roughly a thousand arrows floating behind him, Abel pounces toward Lobo.

But upon landing from his jump, Abel's feet lands on an oil slick from a car's leaking tank.

For even badass Counter Guardians aren't immune to the universal concept known as "slapstick".

"... Aw shit."

But before Abel's face can kiss the blacktop, something hooks _into_ his ankle.

 **" _Tief runter_."**

Hessian then tosses Abel toward Lobo's open maw, with the lupine Avenger catching the Counter Guardian in his fangs.

And speaking of Hessian...

... His sickle, when he hooked through Abel's ankle, accidently created sparks when striking against the blacktop.

Said spark then touched the same oil spill that Abel slipped on.

Lobo slams Abel through a car window and running him through every single car window running, with said cars _exploding_ behind Lobo and Abel's little pain train.

Lobo picks up speed and runs Abel through more cars as explosions begin to catch up to them.

And amidst the carnage taking place, if one were to focus their hearing, the following can be heard through the sounds of fiberglass ripping and cars exploding:

 _ **"FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT CUNT FUCK FUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK-"**_

... We wish that you (readers) at least have earmuffs prepared.

 **"... Real classy, _Ewiger Sterblich_."** Hessian snarked. **"Now where are those two with that plum-haired _mädchen_? Still need to owe them for them spilling my guts."**

The Headless Avenger then heads towards the outskirts of Fuyuki.

The King of Currumpaw, meanwhile, was having too much fun scraping Abel's head against the shattered glass panes and shredded scrap iron like a block of cheese.

 **"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!?"** Lobo roared out. **"THIS IS NOWHERE CLOSE TO THE AMOUNT OF PAIN THAT YOU'VE INFLICTED UPON ME, ABEL!"**

 ** _"...a..d...r..."_ **Abel's voice mumbled out.

As much as Lobo tried to ignore him for the sake of repeatedly killing the Primordial Mortal, his lupine ears wouldn't allow it so.

 **"... Harder, daddy..."** Abel moaned out in _pleasure_. **"... Ram my head through these fiberglass hulls rougher and deeper-"**

 **"THAT'S IT!"**

Lobo then picks up speed, crashes through the pileup of upturned cars and a crowd of twentish-armed men, and tosses Abel out of his maw, and through a bent and broken lamppost, impaling his whole body through the shaft and down the base.

 **"... Oooooooooohhhhhh, yeeeeeeessssssssssss~"**

Abel's eyes roll to the back of his head as his erection in his pants slowly begins to deflate.

 **"... Even after centuries, you find ways to disgust me even more."**

The Lupine Avenger then turns his attention towards the paused carnage.

"... Wait, why are we stopping?" Luvia asked.

"Methinks that absurdly powerful homunculus was the suspect that caused it to sour the mood." Merlin pointed.

"Should we even worry about it?" The master asked back.

"I think our new mongrel friend is that of a bigger concern here." Merlin pointed out. "Mainly because the fact that Siegfried is its new chew toy."

Luvia then sees the limo-sized wolf trying to rip the dragonslayer's arm off of its socket with its maw.

"Merlin?"

"On it."

The eggs around the two begin to hatch from their bulbous casing, with maggot-like spawn emerging from the cracks, much to the Edelfelt scion's disgust (still not used to it).

The maggots then rapidly form armor-like exoskeletons, leaf-shaped translucent insect wings, and sickle-like appendages over their pudding-like pulsating flesh. Their numerous blood-colored compoundeyes were now polished and reinforced like bulletproof glass, and its size, once a size of a fully-grown pug, all of them, are now big as an adult grizzly bear.

All of that mutation, all of that evolution, in less than 10 seconds.

At that point, Luvia didn't care that she was vomiting on her dress, nor the fact that she's not the only one puking (identities of which ones are kept in closure).

"Fly my pretties! Fly!" Merlin cried out as the insects swarmed towards Lobo.

Lobo then swings around the struggling Siegfried between its teeth, batting away the insects and said insects are attracted to the scent of blood seeping from his back, and Lobo's half-torn maw.

"Oops." Merlin remarked. "I think I might end up killing the both of them. Aw well, that's war."

He then begins firing his own gandrs at the two.

Lobo keeps using Siegfried and the Caster's own familiars as shields while charging towards the Caster and master pair.

Luvia ducks out of the way from the flung Rider, with Lobo and his open maw now upon them.

The Avenger beast bites down on the Caster's head, only for him to disappear upon contract.

The wolf then instead heads towards Luvia, but Lancelot swings his scythe, hooking the beast's maw and dragging it away from her.

Luvia makes a run for it, not willing to stick around long enough for it to be the beast's next meal.

Elsewhere, the battle resumes.

Odysseus and Hector keep firing at whatever's coming towards them, Hercules was now back to brawling with Alter, Nero was back to kicking the crap out of Nemean Lion, and Caesar's Legionaries shored up their defensive line back to way it was, protecting Lily, Shirou, and their collective masters, with Sakura's Rider and Simo as support.

"This is getting out of hand..." Rin muttered as she was maintaining the healing spell over Lily. "Dealing with two other masters were bad enough, but now we have to deal with a giant-ass wolf monster that is somehow possessing a Saint Graph, and a homunculus look-alike that got somehow impaled through a streetlamp. What has my life become?"

"In fairness, the word 'normal' does not exist within mages." The magenta-haired Rider pointed out. "And I not need eyes to know that firsthand."

"It really doesn't matter." Simo stated while reloading his rifle. "War is war, people kill people, and I just learned that it has been barely 2 years since my death in the material world, but that's to be expected of soldiers."

Simo fires off a shot towards Illya's faction, only said ammo is parried by Archer's javelin-sized arrow.

"They will drag you out into the hell on earth just so that they can milk you dry of your prowess." Simo states while cocking back his rifle. "But hey, at least I'm still fighting to protect someone, and hopefully, my dogs are doing just fine without me." He smiled before he took another shot.

Shirou, meanwhile, was still trying to suck Cerberus's venom from Lily's shoulder.

For the most part, Lily was still alive and whole, but still unconscious.

 _"I won't let you die. Not if I can help it!"_ Shirou fervently thought, motivating himself to keep going with his efforts. "RIN! HOW MUCH LONGER!?"

"You're almost there, keep sucking!" Rin replied.

Outside of the enclosure, the scene cut back to Alter and Hercules, still exchanging blows and insults at each other.

"How long is it gonna take for you to die already, you beefy bastard?" Alter spat out while keeping a firm grasp around the hilt of her Excalibur Sanguine.

 **"Until you're dead, you shadow."** Hercules shot back while flexing his arm-sized fingers.

The two resume, as both bullet and arrow alike were exchanged around them, turning this brutal slugfest into a surprisingly _graceful_ dance of death, performed on a razor's edge.

"Shit." Odysseus cursed. "At this rate, we're going nowhere."

"So genius, got a plan?" Hector called out after slashing a stray giant insect familiar with his Durindala. "If not, then we're screwed."

"I have one..." Archer stated while gutting another giant bug. "... But you're not going to like it."

"And did your men complain?" Hector pointed out right before he threw another lead pipe with his Projectile (Spear) A at Alter.

"... You're the _first_ to ask such question." Odysseus replied. "But then again, there isn't anyone who hasn't gone insane from this orgy of a Holy Grail War... Gods, this like those ten years in the sea again."

"Only this time, _you're_ the one in control, and Poseidon is dead." Hector pointed out.

Archer chuckles right before shooting another arrow at the last of Merlin's familiars. "... True that."

Then prana begins to build up inside of him, ready to activate his **Odyssey: Punishment of the Vengeful God** once more.

"Hector." Archer stated. "Take lady Illya and find cover."

"What the hell are you trying to do!?" Hector asked in a worried tone while picking the bundled-up Illya in his arms.

All Archer could do was smile.

"... Something that you're not gonna like."

Then a magic circle forms in front of him, as always during his invocations.

... But this time?

"... Why am I seeing a _Saint Graph_ being formed?"

 **"Odyssey: Punishment of the Vengeful God #3: Circe."**

The magic circle flashes, emitting an exceptionally hefty amount mana, akin to a servant being summoned.

"... Please tell me you did not _jailbreak_ the Throne of Heroes." Hector groaned. "Especially _her_."

"... Then start running." Odysseus murmured out.

Hector, with Illya in his arms, leave the area immediately.

"So..." Archer greeted bashfully at the pink-haired, four-winged Caster-class servant in short toga and the world's tallest platform shoes. "... How're you doing?"

"If it were anyone else, I would've turn that shitbiscuit into a _pig_." Circes smiled. "So what do you want?"

"Can you turn all of them into pigs?" Odysseus asked.

"Fine." She agreed. "But in turn, I turn Mr. Runner back there into a pig afterwards."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Archer stated, possibly throwing his comrade-in-arms under the bus.

Even though brilliant as Odysseus is, Circe was a pain in the ass to deal with, mainly for the fact that she was super-liberal using her magic to turn people into pigs, including himself.

The winged Caster then flies into the air with her wings, and like deranged fairy godmother, she starts zapping everyone into pigs, starting with the Legionaries and Caesar.

The Testudo formation collapses, as armored uniform and tower shields fall upon the men wielding them were turned into pigs.

"OH COME ON!" Rin threw up her hands in frustration. "A SERVANT JUST SUMMONED ANOTHER SERVANT! JUST WHO PULLS THAT KIND OF CRAP!?"

"A caster." Sakura's Rider pointed out. "Either that, or a 500-year-old worm of a magus, but either way, it always ends horribly."

"And how do you know that?" Rin asked.

"Hey _Medusa_!" Circe cried out while waving at her.

Upon hearing that statement and quickly connecting the dots, Rin then looks at the blindfolded Rider, places her hand on her shoulder, and gives her an apologetic look.

"... I may not be able to see, but I can literally smell pity coming from you." The now-revealed Medusa hissed out. "Keep it up, and I will eat you."

"RIN! LILY'S CONDITION IS GETTING WORSE!"

"OH CRAP!"

Rin then shatters another green runestone and goes back to stabilizing the Saber's Saint Graph.

Lancelot, Nero, Hercules, Alter, and Saber were all now running about, fleeing from the winged Caster and her converted swines.

Lobo, however, was on Cloud _fucking_ Nine, devouring the fresh pork greedily, the sounds of his scrafing drowning out the squeals of death and pain.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"** Lancelot roared out from his Mad Enhancement B.

 **"FRESH MEAT!"** Lobo howls out right before he snacks another whole.

 **"SAVE SOME FOR ME!"** Alter and her shadow demon familiar cried out in unison.

Nek'il then manifests into its physical form and begins to also devour the pigs out of Alter not giving it its fill since last night.

 **"PISS OFF, YOU DAMNED LIZARDFISH!"** Lobo snarled through his stuffed mouth. **"GO FIND YOUR OWN PREY!"**

 **"BUGGER OFF, YA DAMN MUTT!"** Nek'il barked out. **"I HAVEN'T HAD ANYTHING SINCE LAST NIGHT! NOR MILADY! AND WE'RE FUCKING HUNGRY!"**

The two beasts (and one extremely-slightly-unwilling-mistress), begin to clash against each other to see which one can claim the quarry of prey standing before them.

"Am I seeing things?" Luvia muttered out under the cover of Merlin's Illusion A- skill. "Am I seeing a crocodilian demon argue with a giant wolf monster and that everyone else is watching out of sheer awe over this asinine stupidity?"

"Should I answer that chronologically or alphabetically?" Merlin asks.

The Edelfelt scion shoots a stink-eye at him.

"... I'll go back to maintaining the illusion and traps, just to be safe..." He sighed out.

In the skies above, Circe was watching the whole chaos unfolding onto itself.

"... You know what?" The winged Caster stated. "I think I'll watch for a moment to see how it goes-"

Lobo, in a moment of pure dickery, headbutts the Japanese redhead and twintailed girl away from the blond girl dressed in white, and devours her to recharge his mana.

"LILY!" Shirou cried out as her petite body was being devoured whole into the beast's maw from the head-down.

 **"I only let you two heal her so that I may devour her at her ripest."** Lobo sneered.

Medusa then lashes out her chained-stakes, only for him to bite down on the silver stakes, and both servants then activate their respective versions of Monstrous Strength.

Alter tries to jump in, but Hercules jumps in to drag her back to his vision.

 **"It's rude to leave a business unfinished, Saber."** Hercules. **"Face me, like the Tyrant of Knights that you claim as."**

"Your funeral, then." Alter snarled out. "I'll at least make it painless."

As the two/three hellions go at it, Saber and Lancelot stare down at each other.

 **"Finally. Just you and me."** Lancelot stated.

The Black Knight tosses aside his warscythe and materialises his Arondight, its steel black as night.

Saber, with no words to utter, reveals her Excalibur.

"We're ending this, once and for all." Saber declared.

The two knights charge towards each other.

"EX-"

 **"OVERLOAD-"**

"GANGWAY!"

The two were then knocked down by a mangled body of a thrown Nemean Lion.

"Sorry!" Nero called out. "Just took me awhile to finish my old arch nemesis, though shame that no one was watching..."

The Black Knight throws the giant lion's body off of him in rage.

 **"AN ARTHUR!"** Lancelot barked out. **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH AT THE SAME TIME!"**

"A lively one." Nero commented. "... I like that in a warrior."

She then approaches him fearlessly and gives him a slap to his ass, much to literally _everyone's_ surprise (Lancelot was too brain-fried to even think clearly).

"Hmm." Nero mused. "Nice skill you got there."

Nero through her Imperial Privilege EX, has now acquired Eternal Arms Mastery A.

"Thank you~!" Nero chirped out.

She then picks up Lancelot's warscythe and swings it towards the Black Knight, sending his armored ass reeling back to Merlin and Luvia's feet.

"Hey there." Merlin stated towards the downed Black Knight. "You alive?"

Lancelot jumps back up to his feet.

"Alright, right as rain." The Caster smiled. "And here comes our feature presentation..."

The Saber in Red and Saber (#blamesaberfaces) come towards where the black magician and knight were at.

"So I'm assuming that you're their master?" Saber pointed her sword at Luvia.

"And you must be my would-be-fiance's servant." Luvia replied smugly.

"Hello, your majesty from another reality!" Merlin greeted. "How have you been faring?"

 **"I'M GONNA KILL YOUR ASSES-"**

Merlin whacks Lancelot's head with his staff.

"Down boy." He scolded. "... As I was saying, how are you two faring?"

"Let me tell you." Nero stated in a snide tone. "... Romantic tension between the ladies and dear praetor living under the same roof have been... suffice to say, _painful_ to watch."

"Oh, so my and the other king have been pining for your contractor?" Merlin asked.

"I'd be surprised if they didn't." She replied.

"So how did you make heirs?" He asked Nero.

"Oh just grew a penis and fucked them all night." She purred. "And let's just say that my womb wasn't empty as well."

"So you're the one who came up with that spell." Merlin stated. "No wonder why it was written in Latin."

"Wait, you're the one who came up with that genital spell?" Saber asked in a confused tone.

"Damn straight." She proudly proclaimed. "Although someone from my court thought me the basics to human reproduction..."

Her eyes wonder towards the impaled albino.

"Meh, probably nothing." She remarked as she materialized her Aestus Estus into her hand. "Let's just get to our bout, shall we?"

"Whenever you're ready." The Caster stated. "Lancelot, get ready-"

 **"AARRRRRRRRTHUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR!"**

The Black Knight immediately pounced upon Saber like a starved predator.

"... Eager one, isn't he?" Nero comment.

"More like he's never quiet, but no complaints here." Merlin remarked. "So, Whore of Babylon?"

"I prefer the term 'Flower of Olympia', thank you very much." She replied to the comment with grace.

"Do forgive me." He stated.

Both of them now explode into waves of prana.

"Class Saber. True Name: Nero Claudius."

"Class Caster. True Name: **Merlin _Alter_**."

"Oh, so you and Alter are familiar with each other?" Nero pointed out.

 **"I'm her personal Merlin."** Caster stated. **"Shall we?"**

Nero grins.

"Bring it."

Nero charges forth with flaming blade in hand while Merlin Alter materialized a sword made of raw mana right before the two clash blades.

 _"... Huh."_ Luvia thought. _"Everything about him now makes sense."_

 _"Still doesn't change the fact that I still don't like him, especially after he stole my credit card."_

 **(Fuyuki Outskirts, Fuyuki, 9:12 AM)**

 **2 Hours and 48 minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

"... And we're out." Aabidah sighed out in relief.

Assassin, Archer, and Sakura were now trekking in the forests outside of the city parameters, and still running like hell.

"You sure this way is a way out of Fuyuki?" Aabidah asked.

"At worst, we'll run into a few Executioners by the borders, but they're easy pickings." EMIYA stated.

The two kept running through the forest with Sakura slowly waking up on Assassin's back.

"Hmm?" Sakura mumbled. "... Aabidah?"

"Shh." She shushed. "Just rest. We're almost out of here."

"... But what about Senpai-"

"He's probably dead at this point." Assassin lied coldly. "Right now, you're my main priority."

Archer catches this lie and decides to play along.

"It's true." EMIYA stated. "Stabbed him right through the gut with a poisoned blade."

Sakura covers her mouth in horror.

"How could you..." She gasped.

"... Because I didn't like him, there, happy?" Archer replied.

Sakura then begins crying.

 _"Way to go, asshole."_ Aabidah relayed.

 _"Got any other ideas?"_ Archer snapped back telepathically.

Assassin just grumbles as Sakura wails on her with her fists (tried).

Suddenly, Assassin stops and smells the air.

"What is it?" Archer asked.

Aabidah continues to sniff the air.

"... I think I smell something burning-"

"RUN THE FUCK AWAY!"

Passing by them were a male in a blue and silver spandex carrying a mageta-haired woman in a suit, an armored woman in blue and gold carrying a shaft wrapped in white cloth, and a man in a priest uniform with carrying a katana and a few Black Keys between his fingers.

"... Was one of them an _Executioner_?" Archer pointed out. "And moreover, just what are they running away from-"

A bullet grazes his cheek and hits the tree behind him.

In front of the two servants and an unwilling master, a swarm of swastika-branded humanoids composed of motor oil, blood, ectoplasm, and _half-mutilated_ and _frankensteined_ _corpses_ , all wearing WWII-era military uniform, steel helmets, and gas masks, and all of them brandishing MP40s, Mauser C96s, Sturmgewehr 44s, Maschinengewehr 42s, Raketenpanzerbüchse 54s, and basically enough muntion to fill out an entire WWII-themed museum.

"ARCHER!?"

"RUN!"

The three run for their lives, with Aabidah now carrying Sakura in her arms rather then her back, all the while, bullets, stick grenades, hatchets, and rockets alike are thrown towards them without reservations.

As they run, the three catch up towards the initial runners, only for a certain two's faces to meet once again.

"YOU!" Cu and EMIYA spoke towards each other in unison.

"Who the fuck is he? Your ex-boyfriend?" Aabidah snarked out.

"Oi." The two remarked at the ex-Hassan. "... Not cool."

Before the conversation could go anywhere a rocket flies by, causing an explosion near them.

Everyone, save for Jeanne, were blown off of their feet right before a few of them ate dirt.

As they were trying to scramble up to the feet, the Nazis begin to fire at them...

... Only said shots missed. All of them.

They all get up as the Nazis scramble bullet and hatchet alike were failing to hit their intended mark.

"... For an army of darkness, they all have shitty aim, don't they?" Cu commented.

"They're the _original_ _Stormtroopers_." EMIYA pointed out. "The tinted lenses on their masks don't help their already-shitty marksmanship."

"THEN WHY DID THAT ROCKET HIT US!?" Aabidah pointed out.

"... They only hit when they need to establish dramatic tension, but even then, they tend to suck at it regardless." EMIYA dryly pointed out.

He remembers watching Star Wars one time during his time at Afghanistan, during one of his more, quieter days.

"... That sounds stupid." Bazett pointed out. "But in hindsight, that's not speaking for much..."

"The mere fact that statement is accurate is what disturbs me the most." Amakusa stated.

"... So even the Church is just baffled as everyone else." EMIYA replied.

"In fairness, anyone remotely sane would call this entire anarchy mad as one would call water wet." Amakusa replied. "And no, I'm an ex-Church."

"And no less untrustworthy." Jeanne stated.

"... Do you really have to bring it up again?" The Ruler winced. "I said I was sorry, didn't I!?"

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on with those two?" Aabidah asked.

"Sorry, just as confused as you are." Bazett stated in a dry and defeated tone. "And more importantly-"

A sound of veriners begin to draw closer and more audible.

 **"V-1 incoming!"**

In desperation, Cu and EMIYA jump into the air and shoot down the missile heading towards them.

Lancer throws his Gae Bolg and Archer fires _Clarent III_ at the V-1, causing it to pre-detonate mid-air.

The wave of extreme heat presses upon the rest of the group as the two come back down and resume running.

"... I'm assuming that wasn't the first?" EMIYA asked Cu.

"That was number three, by the way." The Blue Lancer replied. "Oh, and to your twelve."

Archer slides under a raised tree root.

The group then finds themselves back at the overturned freeway.

"So much for getting out of Fuyuki..." Archer bit out.

From the back, Hessian sneaks towards the group in his Phantom status, sickle in hand, and a desire for a head on his stump.

Before he can deliver the strike, he then spots a swarm of humanoid slime army wielding guns and hatchets running towards the group holding the three of his targets in their herd.

 ** _"Hmm..."_** He mused. **_"... I think I'll just watch-"_**

He then notices a massive glob of hate and incendiary oil crawling out of the now-ignited forest, following the rabble of undead in pursuit of the running herd.

 ** _"... On second thought, I think I'll get back to Lobo."_**

Right besides him, a violet-blue cloaked woman escorted by a man in a navy and lavender-colored Japanese-styled garb with a long black sheath slung around his back, and a massive armored Chinese man carrying a shirtless Japanese man with his right bicep wrapped in white tourniquet over his shoulder, all of them, covered in dirt and loose leaves as if they were out in the woods for a good while.

"I think... I think we're in the clear-"

A cannon barrel bursts out of the slime's surface right before it fires a shell at the woman.

Before the shell can hit, the Japanese man draws his sword from his scabbard, only for said sword to be missing about 90% of its blade.

The shell, however, was split in two, and the explosion was then shielded by the massive Chinese man.

"Reckless as usual..." Medea sighed out.

"Hey, anything in the air is another sparrow that I can cut down, with or without my sword." Sasaki boasted.

"Either way, I suggest continuing with the escape plan?" Lu Bu pointed out.

"No shit, start running."

So according to Hessian's observations, here's how the overall map goes (Freeway to Intersection/From Left to Right):

[Hessian/Main], [Giant Slime Monster/Hitler], [Medea's faction], [Slime Nazis x20-50], [Rogue Assassin/Aabidah, Rogue Archer/EMIYA, Sakura], [Bazett's faction and two Rulers], [Lobo/wherever the hell he is].

 ** _"... Just in case, I'll sneak my way back."_**

Hessian then begins to slowly make his way back to the intersection where Lobo went bolting towards.

 **(Intersection, Near Fuyuki Freeway, 9:18 AM)**

 **2 Hours and 42 Minutes Until Fuyuki Air Strike**

The situation at the intersection was already insane upon instigation, but now with the addition of a jailbroken Caster turning about a majority of the people fighting into pigs with her magic, the situation went from " _asinine_ " to just " _downright-aneurysm-inducing-levels of insanity_ ".

Once again, the bar for insanity for this war has been broken once more, and to everyone participating in the war, that is not a good thing (we mean unanimously).

"Shirou? " Rin spoke to the redhead.

Shirou was completely out of it upon seeing the wolf monster rip Lily's head off of her neck.

One of the pigs then come trotting towards Rin.

The pig then begins to oink at the pigtailed girl.

"... Wait a minute." Rin muttered out. "RIDER!?"

 _"As expected of my master, quick with the intuition."_ Pig!Caesar stated telepathically.

"Okay, now I'm talking to a pig." Rin muttered as she dragged Shirou back to the covers with a tower shield in hand (now she's the one doing the heavy lifting).

 _"So you're gonna tell Mr. White Knight over there to walk up?"_ Pig!Caesar asked. _"As far as the situation is concerned..."_

A stray piece of rubble hits the surface of the tower shield from Alter and Hercules's and Nek'il and Lobo's respective bouts.

 _"... Now is not the time to be playing dead."_ Rider pointed out. _"So master?"_

Rin looks at the pig with Caesar's determined and steely gaze.

 _"... Would you like to return the favor, if you know what I mean?"_ He suggested.

"Already on it."

She then structurally reinforces her right hand.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, SHIROU!"

An iron-hard hand slaps across his face, knocking off a few molars off of his gums.

"Wha-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Shirou barked out while rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Returning the favor."

She then locks his lips with her's.

"... There." She stated. "All better?"

Shirou nods slightly.

"So Lily is dead." Rin stated.

Shirou nodded.

"All of us got played." She stated.

Shirou nodded again.

"So what're you gonna do?" She asked.

"Make him pay." He answered. "And make sure that her death isn't in vain."

Then a pig with a M28 clasped between its lips came running towards the two masters.

"Simo?" Rin asked the pig.

The pig nods as he drops the gun in front of Shirou's feet.

Pig!Simo snorts towards Shirou, as if it's trying to tell him something.

 _"... Assassin stated that since he no longer has articulated fingers, he's leaving it up to the boy to take the shot."_ Pig!Caesar relayed.

"Shirou?" Rin asked.

She then hands him the M28.

"... How good of a shot are you?"

Outside, the multiple bouts continued on in its chaotic nature.

Saber and Lancelot were still clashing blades with each other relentlessly, Hercules and Alter were still throwing blows after blow against each other, Nek'il and Lobo were still gnawing and clawing at each other while devouring as much of the fresh port available, Nero and Merlin Alter were still fighting and complementing each other (much to Luvia's growing annoyance), and Odysseus was keeping an eye out on the now-rogue Caster, making sure that no one incurs her wrath/whim.

 **"ARTTTHHHHUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRR!"** Lancelot roared out through the vents of his ebon-colored helmet.

"YOU WILL STAND DOWN, LANCELOT!" Saber roared out as her Excalibur clashed against his corrupted Arondight. "AS KING, I SHALL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR MY KNIGHT'S MISTAKES! EVEN IF IT MEANS PUTTING YOU DOWN ONCE MORE!"

 **"THEN KILL ME LIKE YOU _FUCKING_ MEAN IT, YOU DAMNED PANSY!"**

Saber knocks away the Black Knight where the impaled albino was at, and pulls out a .500 Magnum from the corpse's pants before unloading at her direction.

Saber tries to deflect the bullets, but the sheer force of fire from the revolver knocks her footing off, with one bullet blowing her _entire shoulder_ off along with her left arm.

 **"KILL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU, ARTHUR!"** Berserker roared out as he charged towards her with his sword now exploding with black-colored prana.

Undeterred, Saber picks up her Excalibur with her remaining right arm, and swings it with all her might.

"EX..."

 **"ARONDIGHT!"**

The blade of light and blade of darkness _clash_.

"... CALIBUR!"

 **"OVERLOAD!"**

The beams of light and darkness grapple against each other, with a lapse of concentration being the only factor that will spell defeat.

Even with one arm, and with Lancelot's Mad Enhancement and two arms, both Knights of the Round Table were evenly matched.

Not just because of Saber's Mana Burst A contributing to her stand.

Not just because of Lancelot's wildly-fluctuating sanity costing him slowly.

But Saber's will to not only atone for her past mistakes, not only to free her fellow Knight-in-arms from his eternal turmoil...

... But because she was her master's sword to his sheath. One must exist for the sake of the other.

"LANCELOT!" Saber roared out.

Arondight snaps.

"WAKE UP!"

The blade of light strikes the Black Knights, cutting his head off from his neck.

The helmet around the severed head dematerializes, revealing Lancelot's eyes, now at peace.

"Thank you..." The Mad Enhancement-freed Berserker muttered.

"... Never once I've blamed you." Saber whispered. "Forgive your incompetent king, Sir Lancelot..."

The severed head smiles.

"... You are the one, true, king-"

 **"Okay, that's enough."**

A massive insect catches Berserker's head midair, right before it rapidly devours the severed head bit by bit as Lancelot's final expression partially changes that of _agony_ and _betrayal_.

Saber quickly gets up only to find Lancelot's headless body now being slowly devoured by maggot-like creatures, with his sword now being taken away by a dragonfly-like familiar.

 **"You know..."** Merlin Alter spoke out as he fought off Nero's attacks. **"... Upon first impressions of seeing the original Arthuria, I have to say, I am flat out disappointed."**

"... Merlin?" Saber spoke out in disbelief.

 **" _Lo siento mucho_. Not your Merlin."** He replied. **"But before I get to that..."**

A magic circle forms under the Red Saber's feet.

 **" _Atar_." **

Black chains burst out of the ground, wrapping around Nero's arms, legs, neck and body, chaining her down.

Nero tries to struggle free, but the chains tightened upon every motion.

 **"Sorry. Chains are high-quality forged in the depths of the _Infierno_."** Merlin informed. **"They only break when I say so. So please hold still..."**

The insects and maggots come crawling towards him, all full from Lancelot's flesh.

 **"... For my next trick, I cannot afford to be interrupted."**

The Black Caster then picks up the broken Arondight, as the snapped blade mends itself back whole from the runes that he carved onto it.

He then scratches a perfect magic circle on the concrete pavement with the sword.

 **" _Señor de las moscas, invoco tu nombre_."**

The maggots and bugs all gather into the circle.

 **" _Tu arte, el hijo del oponente, por este medio te suplico tu presencia en el mundo_ _físico_."**

All the bugs inside the circle begin to convulse and inflate from the unholy mana seeping into them.

 **" _Devorar, tomar y matar a todos los seres vivos en este reino_."**

The bugs then being to melt and weld onto each other, slowly transforming into a ruby-red cocoon.

" ** _Por la presente ofrezco tu sacrificio a tu favor, como el Príncipe del Infierno, invoco tu presencia_!"**

The stolen Command Seals on his right hand begin to glow blood-red.

 **" _¡Despierta, rey de la gula! ¡Resucita, encarnación de la ruina_!"**

With the swing of Arondight, Merlin Alter's right hand falls onto the circle as the final offering.

 **" _¡Levántate_ , BEELZEBUB: _The Great Devourer_!"**

The cocoon hatches, bursting out a hatchling size of Hercules, and smelling like the literal bowels of Hell.

Luvia vomits from the stench right before she faints while foaming from her mouth in an undignified heap, as the nauseating scent of pure evil overtakes the air.

From the revolting fog flew out a humanoid fly. Three pairs of translucent insect wings, all flapping at a speed of a hummingbird's, three pairs of arms and a pair of legs covered in a black exoskeleton with coconut-white muscle fibers shown between the gaps of the armor, claws, both on its arms, each digit looking like a sickle blade, with five on each hand and feet, tearing apart everything it will touch and quickly devour, its face, a pair of bulbous, blood-red-colored, compoundeyes, each hexagon, eyeing for its next meal, and below the greedy pair of eyes, was a gaping and perpetually drooling mouth, with the saliva hissing and melting the surface that it splashes upon, and rows and rows of daggers for teeth, and in depths of its throat, another pair of jaws can be seen, eventually revealing to be a blender-like contraption that would blend even the toughest of muscles and bone into fine juice.

In other words...

 **"... Methinks I've might've outdone myself."** Merlin sweatdropped. **"Eh, there's no kill like overkill, and that's what Noble Phantasms are all about, right?"**

The Lord of the Flies lets out an ear-piercing shriek.

 **"... Old man's going to have a field day with me, but since when** **didn't** **I ?"** The Altered Caster rolled her eyes as the Lord of the Flies walked towards unconscious Luvia to devour her.

Merlin Alter then snags Beelzebub's leg with his staff.

 **"Now now..."** Caster called out. **"We need her alive in order to exist in the material world."**

The Lord of the Flies lets out a whine.

 **"... Why not eat the big lug over there?"** Merlin Alter pointed his staff towards Hercules. **"I think he has at least around... three lives left?"**

All of Beelzebub's compoundeyes focus onto the Greek Demigod of Strength, with more acidic drool dripping onto the cement road.

 **"You hungry?"**

The Lord of the Flies lets out a _affirmative_ shriek.

 **"... Go get em, _chico_." **Merlin slaps Beelzebub's abdomen with his staff..

The titanic flyman then soars towards the Greek Berserker, pouncing upon the slate-skinned giant, and chomping on his back like a leech.

"... Really?" Alter pointed out before she let out a sigh. "... MERLIN, ONE OF YOUR DAMN PETS HAS GONE LOOSE FROM THEIR PENS!"

 **"Guilty as charged, Emperor!"** Merlin Alter cheerfully called out. **"And I'm glad you finally noticed me, _kouhai_!"**

"CUT THE WEEB SHIT OUT!" Alter barked back. "HE'S _MY_ PREY!" She pointed towards the Berserker now with a giant flyman grinding its teeth against his head.

Before Merlin can focus onto his liege, Nero breaks out of her bindings by uprooting the chains from the ground and swings the metal bindings towards the Caster, sending him flying towards the "Stop Sign".

 **"Owowowow..."** Caster muttered out as he got up from the bent shaft. **"... Clever girl."**

Nero then begins to swing the chains around her arms as she shook off the ones around her legs and neck.

"... Consider this a tribute to the ally you've callously betrayed, Caster." Nero spoke out in a serious tone.

 **"Oh come now..."** Merlin groaned out. **"... Why so serious?"**

Nero swings the chains toward the Caster.

 **"Whoa there!"** Caster jumped back to dodge the whip. **"Just give me a sec."**

Merlin Alter then forms a bubble of wind around Luvia.

 **"Now she won't get caught in the crossfire."** Merlin stated.

"For an alleged son of Satan, your behavior is rather inconsistent, isn't it?" Nero pointed out.

 **"I assure you, I am usually not that cold-blooded."** The demonic Caster claimed. **"True, I have slaughtered millions of innocents in the name of my lidge, but even then, I'm not a monster. Really, I'm sort of like you, only not spiked on mercury."**

"You're implying that I'm also a sociopath?" Nero stated in an unamused tone.

 **"Have you seen the empire you've used to run?"** Merlin Alter pointed out. **"Being a functional sociopath is kind of a requirement to be an emperor. You're one of the few that drew the short straw of having _Agrippina_ as your mother."**

"... It's a sad day when the Prince of Hell himself makes sense amidst this cacophony of a Grail War." Nero muttered unenthusiastically.

 **"Well, that was good talk."** Merlin stated. **"Shall we go back to killing each other?"**

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

The two resume their fight as even more chaos was spread across the battlefield.

Hercules was flailing to rip Beelzebub off of his back while said flyman was slowly devouring his stoney flesh piece by piece.

"So..." Saber asked the gawking Alter. "... Now what?"

"I'm honestly conflicted." Alter stated. "On one hand, I could easily just let the bug devour the big oaf and be done with it. But on the other hand, I kinda want to end it with my own two hands. But then Nek'il is literally fighting his own battle, and at that point, my brain is too unfocused on which one should I prioritize on."

"... I do not envy you in the slightest." Saber stated. "... I'll tend to Shirou, you handle your own mess."

The Saber in Blue then heads back towards the cover where Shirou and Rin was at.

"Now then..."

Alter then turns towards the demigod and bugman pair.

"... If they can't do it right, do it yourself." Alter muttered as she slowly headed towards the flailing two.

 **"Excalibur..."** Alter snarled.

She then drags the black blade towards the two as the arc transitions into a downward swing.

 **"... REAP!"**

A blood-black crescent vertically runs through the two like hot knife through a block of butter.

"Shit. Stopped halfway through." Alter muttered as both Hercules and Beelzebub regenerated from their fatal blow.

Hercules literally pushes his halves back together with Excalibur still embedded inside of his gut, and Beelzebub literally molts out of its damaged husk as a maggot instantly metamorphosing back into its flyman form.

"... Huh, gotta hand it Merlin." Alter complemented. "He finally perfected the molting process for Beelzebub."

 **"THANK YOU!"** Merlin chirped out from a distance while he was in his bout.

At the encasement, Saber meets up with Medusa as she finds Shirou grasping on the trigger of a M28.

"Shirou, what are you doing?" She asked.

The rifle's iron sights were on Lobo.

"Not yet..." Shirou muttered. "Not yet..."

The boy knows.

Killing the wolf wasn't an option, due to it already devouring servants and their mana, so a traditional headshot wasn't an option.

Taking out only one eye would only anger the monster and redirect its wrath towards them in an instant.

But taking out _both_ at the same time?

... At least they have a significantly higher chance of escaping.

"... White of the eyes, and sideways." Shirou muttered to himself. "Only one shot, can't afford to miss..."

Saber then begins to have flashbacks of her previous master, but she ignored those echoes of a distant past, for as much as she had a natural aversion to modern-day firearms, now wasn't the time to interrupt her master.

The situation has grown that desperate.

"Not yet..."

Nek'il and Lobo were still grappling with each other, fang and teeth.

"Not yet..."

The demon wraps his shadow-tendrils around the wolf Avenger, restricting his mobility.

"Not yet..."

Shirou's Structural Reinforcement is applied to his shoulders and the rifle's functions.

"Not yet..."

The left eye of the lupine Avenger glares Shirou from the iron sights.

"NOW!"

The bullet fires, and as the wolf begins to struggle harder from his shadowy bindings, the tip of the round touches the iris, as slowly begins to bore through his eye, then through his bridge, and out of the other eye from a single trajectory.

The wolf was now blinded from both eyes, and Nek'il seizes the opportunity and begins to crawl inside of the wolf's freshly-formed orifices.

The lupine Avenger's whole body begins to contort in agony, as the shadow demon begins to devour the wolf's insides until said beast was reduced to a would-be- _taxidermy_.

"... That worked out better than I thought." Rin muttered as Shirou dropped the rifle in relief. "At least we don't have to run-"

"RUN THE FUCK AWAY!"

Heading towards their direction were two short-statured people, with the male being dressed in an 18th-century-era officer's uniform, and an underaged female dressed in what it can be described as "black lingerie" with a butcher shop's worth of knives, and a comparatively large male riding on a white horse, a long-haired man and an Asian-looking man with a fu-manchu moustache, both riding on a reddish-brown mustang, an knight in shining armor with a woman in a slightly-revealing clerical cloth and armor, both riding on an armored horse with the name "Bayard" scratched onto the horse's helm, and in the air was a man in a forest-green suit flying in the air with jets of blue flames trailing from the soles of his shoes, carrying a dark-armored female under his arms.

They all pass by the carnage with horrified looks on their faces.

"... What are they running from?" Rin muttered.

On the rooftops, Odysseus spots Hector coming back with Illya in his arms.

"Lancer?" Archer asked. "What's going on-"

"Death approaches."

Then everyone hears the sounds of rushing water coming towards them.

... Only to smell nothing but _blood_.

The Red Sea encroaches upon the hapless masters and servants.

Only one thought came to mind:

 **RUN.**

Everyone stops what they were doing, each master and servant regroup and run towards the freeway.

"WAIT!" Shirou cried out. "WHAT ABOUT FUJI-NEE!?"

A certain pig comes dashing towards the redhead and blonde, right before it jumps into his arms.

"... Fuji-nee?"

The pig nods.

His thoughts of his legal guardian now being a pig were completely drowned out from the overwhelming scent of raw blood and the crimson tide crashing upon the pavement, wrecking through the buildings with tremendous force, ripping the very ground that they were once standing on.

"HURRY!" Shirou cried out. "GET ON TOP OF THE TRUCK!"

Shirou, Rin, Saber, Alter (ditched her sword), Nero, Medusa, Pig!Taiga, Hector, Odysseus, Illya got on the upturned trailer truck, whereas Merlin (flew with magic), Luvia (encased in an orb of wind), and Circe (has wings) flew in the air, while everyone else (Hercules [was fighting Beelzebub], Lobo, Nek'il, Beelzebub [got his wings torn off during said fight mentioned in Hercules's reason], Pig!Caesar and Pig!Simo drowned in the red torrent, with the blood of the slain _Hapi_ corroding the flesh and soul from their Saint Graphs like water to soap bubbles on a skin.

"... Dammit, now I'm all out of servants." Rin bitterly spat out. "And more importantly..."

She then points towards the two Greek servants and the albino girl.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY ON HERE WITH US!?" Rin asked the whole marooned group.

"... Temporary alliance?" Hector suggested.

The pig around Shirou's arms explode into a puff of smoke, revealing Taiga Fujimura, now back in her human form...

... Lacking clothes.

"KYAH!" The adult yiped with a cherry-red blush on her face. "Shirou! Where the hell are my clothes!?"

She then spots her turquoise-colored cardigan floating by the red water.

She then tries to reach for it, but her nail melted off her middle finger upon contact.

"Ow!" She yiped.

"... Here." Shirou then hands her his white and blue long-sleeved shirt to her.

It mostly covered her up, and it shall be left there.

The albino girl in Hector's arms begin to squirm herself awake.

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

Upon seeing Shirou, she immediately pounces upon him, only for her to slip off of the edge, right before she can take her first and final dip into the Red Sea, as Hector catches her by the ankle.

"Lancer?" She cried out. "Why is there blood everywhere?"

Lancer looks at Archer, only to receive a blank stare.

"I swear, my adventures made more sense then this." He blankly spoke. "And that had interventions of not one, not two, but three different gods from my home pantheon."

Everyone then looks at Shirou.

"... What?" The redhead asked.

Even without anyone knowing, they all knew in varying degrees, that all of this was his fault.

Next to them, a hand bursts out of the red water, revealing Hercules.

"You're still alive!?" Hector cried out. "But I saw your body get dissipated in the sea of blood!"

 **"I'm down to my final life."** The Berserker stated. **"Bug bastard ate away at the last two lives before the flood of blood came by and swept it away. It's dead, and good riddance."**

Behind the truck, came floating by a golden, bird-like yacht, with a pale-skinned man wearing a black spandex with gold ornaments and a red boa over his shoulders, a lime-haired man wearing silver Greek-styled armor, with a golden-tipped spear in his well-sculpted arms, and at the mast was a bespectacled Western man looking good despite clear facial features that shows of his age (grey hair, five-o'clock shadow, and a few wrinkles on his brows), in a brown trenchcoat with a suit and overalls under it, with a bottle of beer in his grip.

"TEACHER!?" Shirou shouted out upon spotting the man.

"... Oh!" Henry stated. "Is that you, my boy!?"

The student and master now finally meet.

 _"So he's the one who thought Shirou [Arcani Dei Verbum]..."_ Rin thought. _"And his mana signature..."_

Ignoring the two demigods next to him, the magus's mana was on par with a fully-powered _Caster_ -class servant from the _Age of Gods_ , if not, _more_.

 _"... Just who the hell is that man!?"_

 **(Fuyuki Freeway, Fuyuki, 9:48 AM)**

 **2 Hours and 12 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

The two factions were still running and dodging bullets simultaneously.

Car windows and hulls were struck by bullets and rockets alike, and from further behind, Slime!Hitler was bombarding them with tank shells and the occasional V-1 Rocket.

"DAMMIT!" Cu roared out in frustration. "HOW PERSISTENT ARE THOSE BASTARDS!?"

"SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING, JAGOFF!" Aabidah roared back.

Sakura in her arms was now reduced to a sobbing and screaming wreck (which, comparing to what she had to go through and now, is kind of surprising).

Then again, this was everyone's first time experiencing modern-day warfare (except EMIYA).

Archer then takes a moment to sniff the air.

"... Umm, guys?" Archer asked.

"What is it!?" Jeanne replied.

"I think I might be wrong..." EMIYA stated. "... But is the smell of blood getting _stronger_?"

The two factions then see another set of factions running towards them.

... And coming right behind them was a massive tidal wave of crimson.

The four factions running, each pair heading towards their respective factions' opposite and adjacent directions, now realize that they were all stuck between a Nazi horde and a Red Sea place.

Only one option was left:

Release all Noble Phantasms.

 **"GAE BOLG!"** Cu then throws his scarlet lance towards the coming wave, splitting it down the middle for a moment.

 **"Luminosite Eternelle!"** A dome of light forms around them, with bullets and blood alike repealed from them. "I can't hold it for long! Whatever method of escape any of you have, please hurry!"

Both EMIYA and Genghis Khan begin their respective incantations for their Reality Marbles.

 **" I am the bone of my sword..."**

 **"Towards the endless sea of Mother Earth and Father Sky..."**

 **" Steel is my body and fire is my blood..."**

 **"Where we are to roam from cradle to grave..."**

 **" I have created over a thousand blades..."**

 **"As Life dictates over the one, true law..."**

 **" Unknown to Death..."**

 **"Thou shall struggle..."**

 **" Nor known to Life..."**

 **"So that thou shall learn..."**

 **" Have withstood pain to create many weapons..."**

 **"The truth of Life and Death..."**

 **" Yet these hands will never hold anything..."**

 **"Is our eternal creed..."**

 **" So as I pray..."**

 **"Ride forevermore towards the new dawn..."**

 **"... Unlimited Blade Works."**

 **"... GRAND HORDE!"**

Reality around the dome of light explodes into a flash of white light, right before it disappears into nowhere, with the Red Sea now claiming its new victims.

Two cars, both upturned, were now floating by the Sanguine Nile.

From the bloody rapids, emerged a hand, grabbing onto the the edge of the upturned car.

The arm pulls itself out of the rapids, revealing Gilgamesh, slightly battered, but well enough.

He crawls on top of the car and begins to take a breather.

"I have been drowning..." Gilgamesh heaved out. "... FOR _THIRTY MINUTES_!"

Another arm, now a size of the Archer's entire torso, bursts out of the red waters and latches onto a car's edge.

The culprit reveals itself to be Samson, also drenched in blood, and looking peachy.

 **"... I do not blame you Moses."** The Biblical Berserker muttered to himself. **"For I was the one at fault here..."**

Gilgamesh then fires a Proto-Excalibur Galatine at Samson from the back, but the Berserker catches the blade behind his back between his fingers and tosses the blade into the Red Sea.

 **"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."** Samson spoke out. **"I am not so dull to make the same mistake twice."**

Next to the Babylonian Hero-King, an abiogenic lifeform washes up next to Gilgamesh.

"... What the hell?" Gilgamesh muttered out while taking a closer look at the life form.

Then said lifeform then begins to rapidly evolve, mutating from a _Anomalocaris_ -like creature, to a hunchbacked Neanderthal, and finally to a straight-backed and bipedal albino human.

"Sup." The albino man greeted the two. "Have you seen a girl with lavender hair, an ultramarine-haired Chinese woman in a suit, and a redheaded Japanese man in his late twenties around here-"

"YOU!" Gilgamesh pointed towards the albino. "YOU WERE THE ONE OF THE ONES WHO DESECRATED MY PROPERTY!"

"... Tch. Yep, I'm your huckleberry. What of it?" He asked.

A portal opens next to Gilgamesh, pulling out a golden sword-whip.

 **"I still need to discipline you."** Gilgamesh snarled as he brandished his Proto-Pasha.

"Oooh, please~" The albino man purred as he got on all fours and raised his naked bottom. "Do me, daddy~"

... The King of Heroes loses about half of his brain cells and his entire composure right before he begins to flay the man's flesh from his pelvic bones.

The _immodest_ moans of pleasure were then halted upon a tank shell exploding right in front of them.

Gilgamesh immediately recognizes this malignant presence.

 **"... YOU."** He breathed out.

The massive blob of hate and industrial oil and slag slowly crawls upon the three, the Red Sea not destabilizing its base.

"... Change of plans, we continue our BDSM session later, you dig?" The albino man spoke to Gilgamesh.

 **"Unless you can directly contribute, I suggest staying silent, mongrel."** Gilgamesh snarled out as more portals opened around him.

"Oh fret not, King of Heroes..." The albino man stated as he got up while flesh grew back onto the bare bones.

His forearm then begin to glow in a circuit-like fashion.

 **"Trace on."**

In his right hand was now **Laevatein IV** , its scarlet and golden blade coated in kaleidoscopic-colored flames of Loki, the Norse Trickster God.

"... I can do more than just 'contribute'." The man stated.

 **"... Just who the hell are you, mongrel!?"** The Golden Archer barked out.

The albino man smiles as his flaming blade is pointed towards the blob of hate and oil.

 **"Counter Guardian #0, True Name: Abel..."**

He then winds up a shoulder swing with his sword, one-handed.

 **"... Class: Irrelevant."**

The Counter Guardian then jumps towards the Slime!Hitler with Laevatein IV.

 **"Slashing humanity's way towards the future!"**

The divine construct then strikes the blob, its flames igniting the whole thing in an instant.

Upon catching fire, the blob ceases its advance.

"... That... seemed too easy." Abel pointed out upon landing back at the car.

All three of them nod in agreement, as if their victory was intended to the enemy's greater plan.

 **(Compound Reality Marble, Outer boundary of the Material World, ?:?)**

 **? Hour(s) and ? Minute(s) until Fuyuki Air Strike**

Upon everyone opening their eyes, the four factions (Sakura's, Waver's, Jordan's, and Bazett's) look around the sea of grass, with large cogs spinning above the sky-blue aether, and the jade-green grass now riddled with worn swords planted everywhere on the earth.

"... At least the air here is a lot cleaner than mine." EMIYA stated.

"Well your damned swords are everywhere!" The Mongolian Archer cried out. "How the hell are my tribespeople supposed to ride their horses without getting caught up in your damn pigsty!?"

Before the two Archers can begin their squabble, a car horn honking was heard.

The four factions then look towards their side, revealing a bloodstained car with a lavender-haired girl wearing a black hoodie and red and black plaid skirt, an ultramarine-haired Chinese woman in a crisp suit, and a redheaded man in a messy suit shirt and pants, with a pair of glasses with a cracked lense on the left, and a severed head covered in stitches and an eerily-familiar looking seaweed-like hair.

"... Nii-san?" Sakura muttered out upon seeing the head.

The lavender-haired girl takes notice and begins to move towards the car's hood.

She then guts out the car's battery.

"Uryuu-san, can you get my bag for the jumper cables?" She asked the redheaded man. "And Bingqing? Can you get the red jar inside of the car's trunk?"

The two adults then head inside the car and take out the items.

She then takes out the jumper cables, clips the pair of cables on the severed head and car battery, and she uncorks the jar of red liquid, and from the juice, she dumps out a red crystal tipped in gold accents, and connects said crystal to the neck's metal collar.

The head then begins to scream in agony, and begins to emit red electricity.

The girl rolls her eyes, right before she swings down a gun's butt like a hammer.

"Oh shut your damn yapping." The girl stated.

Shinji's reanimated head moans in pain for a moment before blinking before looking around his surroundings.

"Hey dipshit." The spoke out. "Name's Monica. You still alive?"

"Ughhh..." The head moaned out. "... Where am I?"

The head only remembers getting his head sawed down the middle by that bastard, Shirou.

"... Where is that bastard... where is her-"

He then spots Sakura.

"OI SAKURA!" He barked out. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I COME TO YOU... why can't I feel anything?"

Monica then shows Shinji's brand-new reflection on the car's window.

"... Wh-Wh-Wh..."

"C'mon buddy. Can't tell what you're saying if you keep stuttering."

Shinji then lets out a terrified shriek upon seeing that the rest of his body missing.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHERE'S THE REST OF ME!? WHERE'S MY PENIS!?"

"In the morgue, prima donna." Monica deadpanned. "And more importantly..."

She whips her Desert Eagle across the head's face.

"... Snap out of it, soldier." Monica stated. "From now on, your headless ass belongs to me."

She then clips the severed head around her skirt like a keychain.

"Now then..." She stated while digging her fingers inside of Shinji's mouth, pulling out another Desert Eagle.

"Wh-WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" Shinji screeched out.

"Your jugular, jagoff." Monica stated.

She then walks towards the servants and masters with the two others with a P90 and a Japanese Police's standard-issue snub nosed-revolver respectively.

"What do you want?" Waver spoke out.

"Whoa, Noodle, we ain't here to kill anyone." Monica stated.

"N-N-NOODLE!?" He barked out. "A-A-ARE YOU REFERRING TO MY HAIR!?"

"I think she's referring the band member from Gorillaz." Jordan pointed out.

"Listened to their debut discography?" Monica asked.

"Favorite's Clint Eastwood." The British Designator stated. "Listened to that shit during my incursion at Russia."

"Mine's 19-2000, perfect for road trips down the South." Monica shared.

"Can someone tell me what the hell are they talking about?" Bazett asked.

"Don't look at me." Waver stated. "I'm no music nerd."

"Cut the crap." Aabidah snarled. "Just what the hell are outsiders doing here?"

"Surviving." Bingqing answered while lighting a cigarette. "Just another Tuesday."

Daisuke sits down on the grass as he takes a smoke.

As the others were trying to make sense of this whole situation, Daisuke looks up at the sky for a moment, and sees the sky turning blood-red.

"Umm, guys?" Daisuke called out. "Is the sky supposed to be turning red?"

Everyone looks up to see the sky turning _red_ , with _pitch-black smoke_ replacing the snow-white clouds.

Then the servants and mages then sense an _evil_ and _oppressive_ presence heading towards their way.

"... Y'all feel that?" Monica pointed out.

Sakura then vomits on the dirt.

"Okay, lock and load, bitches." Monica stated as she cocked her Desert Eagles. "War's comin' and knocking like Israel."

Everyone else then readies themselves for a combative scenario.

"Just how the hell did that abomination breach a _Reality Marble_ , of all things!?" EMIYA pointed out as he Projected Kanshou and Byakuya. "I'm asking for a friend here."

"... With another Reality Marble?" Jordan pointed out as he fiddled with his rune-encrusted grenades. "Hey, takes one to beat one. Just saying."

"... After what's been happening?" Amakusa stated as he drew his katana and Black Keys. "I'm honestly not even surprised anymore."

"We're gonna cut it up for mommy!" Jackie shouted with her knives brandished in the air. "There'll be blood and guts raining down tonight!"

"As it was, as it shall, as it will be." Napoleon boasted with his ornate cannons appearing behind and besides him. "We will live, for I ordered as such."

"We will prevail!" Jeanne declared as she unfurled her banner. "For the Lord has chosen!"

"Anyone who steps into our home will be slain on the spot." Genghis Khan snarled as he drew his bow. "You mess with even a single blade of grass, you mess with the entire Manchurian Plains and their children."

"Back to kicking ass..." Cu grinned as he whirled around his Gae Bolg. "...Not that I'm complaining."

"I hate today..." Bazett groaned as she flared up her mana circuits all over her body. "... If I live, I'm quitting the Mage's Association. No exceptions."

"I don't blame you in the slightest." Waver stated as he formed gandrs in his hand. "Because unlike you, I'm not allowed to leave."

"You're all in Sakura's way..." Aabidah snarled as her whole body begins to contort and bubble underneath her skin, as if something was about to burst out of the ash-gray layer. "... SO GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY, YOU DAMNED PESTS!"

The army of darkness encroaches upon them like the plague.

Tanks, fighters, infantry, all staffed by the unwilling, unmatched, and undead thralls, all armed to kill, all uttering one single phrase in perfect unison:

 **SIEG HEIL.**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Author's Notes:** Been a while, folks.

Been stewing up the content for this chapter for about a month straight, and after two weeks of non-stop contents from my ROTSH-SI and Black Clover AU fic, and about a whole week to finish the final draft, and the end result?

Lots and lots of death, and more coming soon enough.

The climax is nigh, and above all else, my writing has been on fire (in my opinion; haven't felt like this for a good while until now), and please, keep up your support for my contents with your comments and reviews!

And as usual, please leave a comment or a review, for I'd love to know what my audiences are thinking!


	12. Chapter 12: Stockholm Syndrome Final

**(Fuyuki Freeway, Fuyuki, 9:52 AM)**

 **2 Hours and 8 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

"Never in my life I thought that I would spend my time on a Hindu demigod's yacht floating in a _literal_ sea of blood during the Holy Grail War." Rin mumbled listlessly. "... But then again, the whole ritual went to shit because _someone_ to teach a certain _someone_ [Arcane Dei Verbum], and by extension, dash all hopes and dreams of all magi in the world with his mere presence alone."

The aged British magus hands her a glass bottle.

"Beer?" Henry offered.

"I'm underage." She replied.

"Aw c'mon, live a little." The magus pleaded. "I started drinking when I was in middle school."

"Teacher, no." Shirou called out.

"Can I have that bottle then?" Taiga stated.

"Fuji-nee, no." Shirou chided.

"Why you being mean to dear ol' teach, boy?" Henry faux-whined. "Guess during those ten years, puberty did a number on ya?"

"No, it's common sense." Shirou dryly replied.

At the other side of the improv-Vimana-yacht, the servants were trying their hardest _not_ to kill each other lest the whole boat capsizes and everyone dies.

Especially Hector and Achilles.

"Out of all the people, why _you_?" The Greek Lancer groaned out.

"Eh, my master wanted a badass, so he got me." The Lion of Greece replied curtly. "And you're the one to talk, since you have the fucking son of _Zeus_ himself on your side."

The slate-skinned Berserker glares at the lime-haired Berserker.

"Screw you." Hector bit back. "One semi-divine was bad enough, but _two_?"

"Now that you mention it..." Saber spoke out. "... It does feel like midsummer when I'm around him."

"I apologize for the possible discomfort." Karna apologized.

Next to the solar demigod, Nero already stripped down to her white monokini under her red dress and reclining by the deck chair, with a pair of sunglasses on her face, and her holding onto reflective panels that were reflecting the sunlight off of her.

"... What?" Nero spoke out. "We're not fighting fight now, right?"

"At least she's adaptable." Alter grumbled out.

"I swear, this little Holy Grail War keeps getting stranger and stranger..." Odysseus pointed out. "Although Lady Illya seems like she's already on the verge of going cabin fever..."

Illya herself was at Vimana's bow, gnawing her thumbnails with her chattering teeth and her face getting even paler, all by her lonesome.

From above, Merlin Alter (still carrying Luvia under his arm) and Circe were observing the scene beneath them, not being detected to Merlin Alter's Illusion A skill.

 **"So..."** The demonic Caster spoke to the jailbroken Caster of Greek lore. **"... What brings you here to this wonderful day, Lady Circe?"**

"Ex-boyfriend material called, I answered." She replied. "I do what I want, demiurge. Got a problem with that?"

 **"I'm no one to judge."** Merlin Alter replied.

In his arm, Luvia wakes up and finds a sea of blood below her.

"KYAH!" Luvia screeched out in panic. "CASTER! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

She then looks at the demonic Caster's right arm, with missing hand on the wrist's stump.

 **"... Let's just say, milady?"** Merlin spoke out.

He then looks down and smiles _fiendishly_.

 **"You owe me one."**

 **(Compound Reality Marble, Outer boundary of the Material World, ?:?)**

 **? Hour(s) and ? Minute(s) until Fuyuki Air Strike**

"DIE YOU BASTARDS!"

Aabidah roars out in pure fury as her flesh-blade cleaves across the ectoplasm-Nazi's head, right before her Zabaniya #4 spits out a glob of poison on the other Nazi's face right before it cloisters into her skull mask.

Besides her, the Irish Lancer and Caster laugh _maniacally_ as they rip through the endless horde of Nazis in euphoric joy.

"C'MON, YA BLOODY BASTARDS!" Cu roared out as his Gae Bolg skewered through the squiming legion. "FIGHT ME LIKE IF YOU'RE GONNA MURDER ME!"

"YOU BASTARDS EVEN TRYING!?" Scathach snarled out in faux-disappointment after stomping through a Nazi's head. "IF NOT, THEN DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND LEAVE THE BATTLEFIELD!"

In the darkened skies, a booming sound of countless drums resonated in the skies.

"LIGHTNING INCOMING!"

Thunderbolts began to rain down towards the bloodied grasslands, and each of EMIYA's rusted blade struck by lighting spread the voltage throughout the sanguine-rich earth, shocking and pre-igniting the Nazi's muntions, causing it all to explode in their hands.

"... Geez." Cu sighed out during the lightning storm. "That Clocktower Lord's Archer just has about everything, huh?"

"If he were around 40 years younger, I would've fucked him like Me-"

Scathach was then cut off by her student.

"... Do not speak of her name." Cu stated.

"... Right." The Caster stated. "Forgot about that."

Outside of the stone cover, the scantily-clad little girl rips apart the Nazi revantents/meat-puppets before they can recover.

"Whee!" She cheerly cried out. "Cutting up fascist puppets are so much fun!"

"I like her." Scathach commented as she backhanded a Nazi brandishing a knife. "She'd make a great warrior."

"You know that she died around the same age as her current form, right?" Cu pointed out while twirling his Gae Bolg's spearhead across a Nazi's neck.

"Sure as hell didn't stop you after I tossed your ass into a belly of a Crom Cruach." The Caster pointed out. "Just who the hell taught you how to unlock Battle Continuation in the first place?"

"She's a Brit, not Irish." Lancer protested.

"And people say I'm a Scot, so shuddup."

The two master and student pair head out and resume to killing Nazis.

At the rearguard, the situation there was mainly focused on maintaining control over the battlefield.

Genghis Khan's shamans were furiously beating their drums and dancing wildly, bringing down lightning from the darkened skies with each chant and prayer uttered out of their lips, with Genghis Khan barking out orders to bring the thunderstorms out into a more widespread area-of-effect.

EMIYA along with the Mongol Archer's bowmen were providing support and cover fire for their fellow servants in the frey.

Waver was keeping check on all of the servants's mana signatures, and occasionally shooting a gandr at a stray Nazi slime-zombie.

Jordan was chucking his grenades onto the earth, erecting defensive barriers and terra-cotta sentry-lions, shoring up the rearguard's defenses, with Jeanne, Amakusa, and Napoleon taking command of the defensive parameters, banner, Black Keys, and cannons at ready.

Bazett's CQC was flat-out useless against the revenants, so she was designated to errand girl, tending to the Mongol horde's supply of quills and well-being.

Monica was forcing Shinji's severed head to vomit out more Desert Eagles, with each hand cannon materializing inside his jugular, each choking sensation causing him to be stung with unimaginable agony.

And the rest (Daisuke, Bingqing, and Sakura) were doing nothing, either cowering out of fear (Sakura), or resignation (Daisuke and Bingqing).

"... You wanna smoke?" Bingqing offered the girl a stick from her Camel-brand pack.

"Dude, she's only 16." Daisuke pointed out.

At the area where Shinji was vomiting out numerous hand cannons, the lavender-haired girl was placing the guns on a magic circle that she traced on the ground.

"C'mon buddy." She told Shinji. "Just a bit more."

She smacks the back of his head, causing him to cough out a few more Desert Eagles onto the earth.

"There." She stated as she put the last of the guns on the circle.

"... Ho-*COUGH*-w am I..."

"Hmm?" Monica cupped her right ear. "Speak up, buddy. Can't hear ya when you're coughing too loud."

Ignoring his blight, Monica then inputs her mana into the circle, causing the guns to permutate and merge together.

The roughly 25 Desert Eagles were now transmuted into a single _Barrett M95 AMR_ , fresh out of the assembly line.

"Alright maggot." Monica spoke to the severed head hooked around her plaid skirt. "Any questions before we go in?"

"... I could smell your panties from here." Shinji creeply remarked, trying to make best of his current... _predicament_.

Next to Monica, Sakura runs towards her.

"I'm apologize for my brother's inappropriate behavior!" The plum-haired girl apologized.

The lavender-haired girl just smiles.

"Don't worry about it." She stated.

She then takes off her hoodie, revealing a black t-shirt labeled "American Idiot", along with a symbol of a white hand grasping onto a red grenade resembling a heart.

"The next thing that he'll smell are only gonna be the scent of gunpowder and raw petrol." She smirked as she cocked her AMR one-handed.

Then lines resembling mana-circuits, but _bright violet_ rather than the usual aquamarine blue, appear and glow off of her, just like Emiya-senpai's Structural Reinforcement magic, as Sakura herself noticed.

"BRB." She stated right before she literally jumps into the battlefield, laughing maniacally over Shinji's shrieks of fear.

In the air, Monica aims her gun towards the Nazi horde, and pulls the trigger.

The bullet fires from the muzzle with a resounding bang.

"Wait for it..."

The round hits the ground, and upon impact, the earth itself explodes into massive sharps spires of stone, impaling the thralls in droves.

She then lands on one of the spire's tip, not being pierced by the constructs.

"Now then..." She states as she looks over the bloodied grasslands, casually dodging a bullet before delivering a retaliatory fire that results in the shot exploding into a massive glacier. "... Wonder how many 360-no-scopes can I pull off today?"

She cocks her rifle once more.

"Let's try for over 15." Monica grinned. "Because Halo 2 couldn't come out soon enough..."

 **(Fuyuki Freeway, Fuyuki, 9:55 AM)**

 **2 Hours and 5 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

"Um, George?" Martha called out.

"What is it, Saint Martha?" George replied.

"Where're the others?"

The two look back, only find that they're the only ones left running from the coming sanguine tide behind them.

In front of them, they see a bespectacled Japanese man, a pointy-eared woman, an armored giant of a man, and a lithe-looking man in a blue-purple kimono holding onto a broken sword.

All of them now see what's behind the two Rulers.

Mainly the coming sanguine flood.

"GET OUT OF THE RED WATER!" George cried out.

All of them instinctively jump on the fishing boat on a truck trolley (Fuyuki is technically by the coast, so fishing boats aren't an odd sight), right before the bloody stream deluges the ground that they were once on.

"... Okay." Medea stated after calming down at an oddly short time. "Just who the hell are you two?" She pointed towards the two Rulers.

"We're not here to harm you, that's for certain." George claimed.

A bloody gash opens across Soichiro's neck, spraying blood all over the Greek Caster's face.

 **"But _I_ do, ****_fräulein_."**

Behind the dead man was Hessian, the headless man's massive sickle blade ripped through his jugular.

"SOICHIRO-SAMA!" Medea screeched out in horror as the blade was ripped out of his neck.

 **"Tch."** The Headless Avenger scoffed. **"No Command Seals, so no master."**

He then punts the corpse into the sea of blood, dissipating it like a vat of acid.

 **"Oh well."** He shrugged. **"Better kill everyone just to be safe."**

Before the grief-stricken Caster can retaliate with her Rule Breaker, Hessian goes into its Phantom mode, turning into an intangible and invisible specter.

The jagged dirk pins on the deck.

"EVERYONE!" George called out. "STICK CLOSE TO EACH OTHER!"

Everyone sticks their backs towards each other's, opting to leave no blind spots.

"Where is he?" Martha spoke out, grasping onto her cross staff.

Above the ship, Hessian, still unseen, was trying to look for the master of the three servants.

 _ **"Wait..."**_ The Headless Rider thought. _**"... Can it be possible for a servant to possess command seals?"**_

Building upon that logic, he then begins to concentrate on the servant (excluding the two Rulers) with the most mana, and begins to aim towards Caster.

 _ **"... Ugh."**_ He thought. _**"This is what happens when command seals are passed around like my old man's tavern debts and inheritances."**_

He then slings his sickle over his shoulder.

 ** _"Only got one sickle left, so better make it count."_**

"Oi~!"

Next to the fishing boat, an upturned car carrying a naked albino man and a topless blonde male floated by.

"Um... can we help you two in any way?" George asked.

The albino points upwards.

The armored Ruler connects the dots togethers.

"FROM ABOVE!"

The Ruler then throws his Ascalon towards the cabin roof, causing the hidden Avenger to lose his footing and fall back down onto the deck.

Medea, upon hearing the *thump* sound to her left, wastes no time shooting a barrage of fireballs towards that area, each shot making sure that the Avenger was dead.

... One slight problem.

"ABANDON SHIP!"

The fireballs causes the ship to take in water from the freshly formed holes, causing the invisible Avenger's Saint Graph to be dissipated, at the risk of everyone else's.

All of them look around sporadically for a new float, and they find all jump onto the roof of a... _food truck_.

"... Well that didn't take long." Sasaki pointed out.

All of them glare at Medea.

"... What?" She winced out.

The albino man then looks at Gilgamesh for his take on the situation as a whole.

"... I'm too sober for this crap." The Golden Archer remarked right before he retrieved a crystal urn full of a reddish-violet liquid.

"Can I have a glass?" Abel asked.

"No." Gilgamesh bluntly replied as he drank directly from the bottle.

Another car carrying a massive man with long, flowing brown hair float by the food truck.

The massive man then sniffs the air.

"A scent..." He remarked. "... Of a _pagan_."

The man then pivots his head towards Medea.

"... Why's everyone after me today?" Medea groaned out.

"Dunno, don't care, might need to fight him sooner or later." Sasaki pointed out as he readied his broken nodachi.

"I think 'later' might be more likely." Lu Bu stated. "Look."

All three of them notice a sense of caution on the long-maned servant's face.

"He could kill us in an instant, yet, he's also taking into account of his surroundings." The Chinese Lancer pointed out.

"For what though?" Medea wondered.

In Samson's mind, as much as nothing was going to stop him in his one-man crusade against all those-so-called "gods" (and their associates), he knew well enough that killing merely _one_ at the cost of his own life would be the same level of logic as using a defibrillator to treat _dizziness_.

In other words, Samson shall wait for an opportunity where he can fell all of the pagans in the Grail War in one fell swoop.

He's no mindless animal as a Berserker.

Samson, in nature and profession, was a _predator_.

"So..." Abel spoke out. "... Anyone still taking notice of the giant, flaming, oil spill of pure hate behind us-"

One of the cars behind the three of them explode as the greek fire begins to encroach upon them.

Keep in mind, they were all on top of _cars_.

"... I suggest paddling."

The Counter Guardian then projects several copies of Musashi's boat oar and hands them to everyone around them.

All of them, against all logic, begin paddling away from the ignited spill, despite being on _cars_.

Above them, two Avengers (one carrying the other) were flying over the paddlers.

"... I don't have time for this." Edmond grumbled to himself.

He then flies away towards Mt. Entou, where the Holy Grail was at.

"Wonder if there's something interesting going on over there..." He muttered out. "... Can't get more boring than this."

 **(Compound Reality Marble, Outer boundary of the Material World, ?:?)**

 **? Hour(s) and ? Minute(s) until Fuyuki Air Strike**

"EAT HOT LEAD, YOU WOLFENSTEIN BASTARDS!"

Monica's Beretta M95 was plowing through the horde, scattering them like dust.

"KYAHAHAHAHA!" The lavender-haired girl cackled out psychotically. "RUN! RUN! I'M COMIN' FO YA NIGGAS!"

Another bullet fires out of the muzzle, this time, creating an explosion of fire that incinerates all of the weapons and uniforms, and evaporates the ectoplasm frames into vapor.

At the rear echelon, Cu and Scathach were being mended of their injuries, with EMIYA filling in for them, holding the line.

"... Is it just me, or is that girl racking up a bigger body count then all of us combined?" EMIYA pointed out while firing his numerous copies of Caladbolg II at the horde while sitting against an erected stone wall.

"Furthermore, I think she's actually killing them, for _good_." Cu pointed out while looking at his side while Bazett was trying to pull out a bullet from his stomach with her _bare hands_ , himself unfazed during this procedure. "... I'm starting to notice a pattern here."

The two look at each other.

 _"... Yep."_ They both thought.

Inadequacy at its finest.

 _"He's not the only one."_

A Gae Bolg Replica shoots past between the two's faces, killing the Nazi next to them.

"If you two time to gawk, then I suggest go back to murdering these things." Scathach pointed out while parrying a rocket with her katana while getting back up. "Thanks for the aid, dear Bazett. Alas, I must go back to collecting heads."

"Godspeed, Queen of Shadows." The Irish Designator saluted as Caster once more, enters the fray without delay.

Both grumble in frustration right before they continue their advance against the thousand-strong horde, with EMIYA now joining the frontlines.

At the rear echelon, the stone walls around the camps were now being bombarded by mortar and tank shells.

"JORDAN!" Waver roared over the fire. "HOW'RE THE WALLS!?"

The Lionstone Designator was frantically throwing down his grenades, erecting more walls and sentinel lion-golems against the coming fire.

"NOT DOING TOO HOT!" He roared out in panic. "DAMN BITCH WITH THE AMR IS MAKING MY JOB A LOT HARDER!"

Said difficulty?

The splash damage was sending the Nazis towards _their_ direction, causing more pressure to be laid upon the defensive line, straining Jordan's ramparts beyond their intended limits.

Napoleon's cannonfire, along with Jeanne and Amakusa's melee, were barely halting the Nazi vanguard's advance, with more workload piling up on their end due to Monica's recklessness.

"CAN'T YOU TWO GET GIRL UNDER CONTROL!?" Waver barked out at the two smoking adults.

Bingqing kills her cigarette under her shoe's heel.

"Sorry." The Chinese hitwoman replied. "Once she busts out a gun over 50 cal, the only thing left to do is to wait until everything around her is dead."

"She's going to get all of us killed at this rate..." Waver groaned out.

"She survived a bite from a Black Mamba right before eating it alive back in Congo." Daisuke remarked. "Right in the forearm, cut its head of along with her own arm, so odds are, she's going to crawl her way out of it regardless of given situation."

"I'm still salty over that she got first blood over the Black Dragon Triad Raid." Bingqing muttered out. "Bitch stole my kill..."

Waver then looks back at the now-lightning-saturated-battlefield.

"... Doesn't she have two arms-"

At that moment, Monica's right forearm hinges out a double-edged blade, its edges gleaming in a semi-translucent-dark violet.

The blade then cleaves down through the Nazi's helmeted head like a hot knife through butter.

Waver's jaw drops as he then begins to see the lavender-haired girl rip apart the Nazi horde with her AMR and prosthetic arm switchblade in graceful tandem.

"Oh yeah? That little arm blade?" Daisuke called out. "Made that shit myself."

"... So she has a weaponized puppet manipulator." Waver stated. "Not the first I've seen one..."

"Nah, it ain't like those puppet limbs that you Harry Potter-motherfuckers use." Bingqing stated. "We mean like literal robotic arm that also doubles as her personal perpetual mana regulator, which explains why she can do that _Naruto_ shit."

Waver's glasses tilt on the bridge of nose in disbelief.

"... Curious, but is she a magi, by any chance?" The Clocktower Lord asked.

The two adults look at each other before answering.

"... More like the _second coming_ of the _Magus Killer_." They replied right before they took another drag.

At the battlefield, EMIYA, Cu Cuchulainn, Scathach, Jackie, and Aabidah all begin to make their advance through the enemy ranks, with Monica's wildfire now scorching the plains, the flames thinning the enemy's formation, throwing them into disorder, their straight ranks now scattered about like rats on a sinking ship.

From above, Hitler was bubbling with anger, as indicated by his bubbling surface of his massive glob of ectoplasm.

 **"CURRAGH!"** The Fascist Avenger roared out. **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DUMMKOPFS_ EVEN DOING!? HURRY UP AND GET BACK INTO FORMATION AND KILL THE ENEMY!"**

The orders that he barks out fail to reach his Poltergeists, with all of their rotten flesh and haggard clothing being incinerated by the flames and lightning.

 **"USELESS! INCOMPETENT! _DUMMKOPFS_!" **The Avenger barked out, spitting and sputtering everywhere.

Caladbolg II pierces through Hitler's head, but the Avenger simply rips off the drill-sword out of his face as it begins to regenerate.

"Dammit!" The Archer cursed. "Headshots aren't working!"

"Nah, it kind of is." Caster stated.

"What do you mean, teacher?" Cu pointed out. "That slimy bastard ain't even fazed!"

She then clasps his cheeks with her hand and forcibly turns it towards the direction of the Avenger.

"Look closer." She pointed out. "Just what do you see of that bastard?"

The Blue Lancer then takes a closer look at the abomination.

"... I think it's gotten... _smaller_?" He pointed out. "Albeit by a minimal margin."

"So every time it should die, a piece of itself is lost." Archer pointed out. "Meaning..."

"Start shooting."

Both of them materialize their respective bows and start releasing volleys of arrows towards the Avenger.

Hitler then summons his reserve Poltergeists to act as his meat shields, with another replacing the other that just fell by their quills.

"Um, remind me." Cu pointed out as he threw Scathach's spare Gae Bolg Prototypes at the Avenger. "But how many meat shields does he have left?"

"Well, for reference, he did absorb an entire school's worth of human souls." Archer pointed out. "And it's safe to say that he's been stockpiling ever since."

"Well don't just stand there, get back to shooting!" Scathach barked out. "It ain't gonna kill itself, you know!"

Behind their bombardment, Jackie and Monica (with Shinji as an unwilling accomplice) were fending off the waves to the scattered horde of the ectoplasm familiars, knife and bullet routing the crawling undead.

"OORAA!" Monica roared out. "ALL I SEE ARE A BUNCH OF BABIES!"

"This is so much fun!" Jackie squeed out. "This can't get anymore fun for us!"

Both then continue their offensive, gun and knife brandished.

Around Monica's head, Shinji was still screaming like a little bitch, with the sight of scattered blood and gore of his former classmates slathered all over his disembodied face, and the scent of gasoline and raw ectoplasm driving him mad, rotting his eyes and brain sour.

"Make this stop..." He whined out.

"Shut up and give me a mag."

Monica then shoves her whole hand into his mouth, pulling out a 10-round mag and replaces her empty mag of her AMR.

"NOW COME GET SOME, YOU _SCHNEZEL-_ MUNCHERS!" She roared out after she reloads her gun.

 **(Fuyuki Freeway, Fuyuki, 9:59 AM)**

 **2 Hours and 1 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

"Hoh?" Henry remarked. "So for the past two-ish week, my boy has been shagging under the same roof with with six different women?" He pointed out with a _smarmy_ grin on his face.

"It's not like that." Shirou groaned out in frustration. "They just happened to have nowhere else to go during the war, so I had Fuji-nee's permission if they can stay. She said yes."

"Oh right, speaking of which..." Henry stated right before turning his attention towards Taiga. "... How you're doin', cub?"

"... Better than twenty-four hours ago, I guess." She grumbled out. "After this shit is over, I want a new house, preferably, somewhere that it doesn't get flooded."

"Want _sensei_ to pay for ya?" Henry asked. "Money's no object for me, and I sure as hell ain't planning to live forever."

"No, no, no." She mumbled out. "Appreciated, but we'll manage-"

"You do know that my will states that I'm handing everything to your boy after I croak, which includes about _1.8 billion_ yen's worth of financial inheritance, all of my private properties, including, but not limited to, residences, private jets, insurance, lawyers, research, and other benefits that a rich schmuck like me has sitting on my arse."

Shirou then swore that he head a "ka-ching" sound being heard from Fuji-nee's brain.

"... Sensei, Fuji-nee, _no_." Shirou chided at the two adults. "Moving onto elsewhere, how did you know Hallmark-sensei, Fuji-nee?"

"He was my English-language university professor." She remarked. "I told him about you since I took you in, and well, after your middle school and my college graduation, he asked me that if he can take you along for a 'foreign exchange program' that he was offering to promising students entering high school."

The redhead then looks at the aged magi.

"... You were the only one, boy." Henry remarked sheepishly. "I thought that it was gonna be the next big thing, but it ended up being the next Japanese Space Program. Although in hindsight, the _Challenger_ was a thing a few decades back, so might've been too soon."

"What are you talking about?" Shirou asked.

"You're better off knowing that I almost came _this_ close losing my entire liver back Liverpool, boy." Henry dodged the question. "Speaking of going elsewhere, your blond girlfriend gonna be okay minus one arm?"

"I still have my sword arm, so I'll manage, thank you very much." Saber replied.

Henry then glances at the two.

"... So when's the wedding?" He jested.

"Sensei, no." Shirou replied.

"What about twintails over there?" Henry pointed at Rin. "A little on the small side, but seems good enough for your kid."

The two blush when they looked at each other.

"N-NO!" Rin squeaked out. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Shirou nods.

"... I'm suspecting that there are more women under your roof, right, Shirou-kun?" Henry pointed out. "I mean, when there's an _Asuka_ , then there's gotta be a _Rei_ , right?"

"What are you talking about?" Shirou asked.

"Ooh!" Taiga cut in. "It's Neon Genesis Evangelion!"

"Ding ding ding." Henry stated. "That's my cub for ya."

Before the redhead could get more answers, the passengers on board smell smoke and oil up ahead.

All of them face forward, and see several rafts paddling away from a massive red blob set ablaze, its spreading flames skidding across the red sea and igniting the cars that were still submerged by the bloody flood.

"... What the bloody hell." Henry spoke out.

Nero then heads to the ship's bow, and looks out towards the moving and semi-sentient oil spill.

"Little girl, I suggest standing back." Nero told Illya.

"Hmph, and why should I-"

A blazing car splashes right in front of the albino, causing the two of them to be blown back all the way to the stern by the explosion.

Thankfully, the Red Sea miraculously spared them of any widespread contact with the blood, sparing their potentially painful fate of _dissipation_.

"... Okay, I'll take your word for it, cow-tits." Illya muttered.

"Hey, at least call me voluptuous, dear handmaid." Nero replied.

"H-H-HANDMAID!?" The albino squawked out in disbelief. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'M YOU DAMN MAID!?"

"I remember nipping a girl that looks just like you back during my campaign at the Gauls." She answered. "She was to be one of my many wives a few years down the line-"

Shirou chops his hand on top of the Red Saber's head.

"Not now, Nero." Shirou deadpanned. "Oh and, sorry about her behavior."

"You know that she tried to kill you, right?" Rin pointed out over the sounds of the numerous explosions, no longer fazed by the madness ensued during this Grail War.

Henry facepalms.

"Cripes, boy." The aged magi grumbled out. "You haven't changed a bit, haven't ya?"

"To be fair, he got first blood. A master's, specifically, although even then, that's a bit of a stretch." Rin pointed out.

"Eh, then he's just getting his feet wet then." Henry surmised. "And speaking of getting wet... KARNA!"

The chalk-skinned Lancer appears before his summoner.

"Yes master?" He answered.

"Get us the hell out of here." Henry ordered. "Take the air, now!"

Karna then assumes manual control over Vimana and the golden-bird-like ship begins to take flight.

"By the way, no seatbelts, so I will not be responsible for any overboard-related deaths regarding you lot, so..." Henry stated as he sat down on the ship's surface, applying [Mend] to the soles of his shoes onto the golden surface. "... I suggest grabbing onto something."

Shirou takes out his crystal tube, applies [Cut] and [Bind] into his Mystic Code, creating a basic light-sword that he plants into the ship's surface, and literally everyone else (including Illya's whole faction and even Henry's Achilles) all grab onto the redhead.

"Umm..." Shirou spoke out. "I have no problems helping out other people-"

"Then shut up and accommodate, _onii-chan_." Illya dryly replied.

Henry then looks at the two.

 _"... Nah, couldn't be."_ Henry thought. _"There's no way that those two are both Kiri-kun's brats... Right?"_

The aged magi stifies a chuckle right before swigging on the last bottle of beer.

Across the sky, Merlin, Circe, and Luvia were watching the whole ship flying off of the red waters.

 **"Oh my..."** Merlin Alter remarked. **"... Methinks that my master would kill to have that mode of transportation."**

"Caster, I am not fond of that eyesore." Luvia commented.

 **"Really?"** Merlin replied. **"Says the woman with about 3% of the world's overall NGO in her back pocket."**

"I am not that rich!" She barked back. "It's only around _2.857%_ of the world's NGO that my family holds."

"Really not helping your case, miss magus." Circe pointed out. "Now excuse me, I must attend to see if boyfriend candidate #3 is onboard, _alive_ , preferably."

The winged Caster then flies off to where Vimana was at.

The demiurge gives the magi a smug look.

"... What?" She replied.

 **"Speaking of boyfriends..."** The Altered Caster stated. **"... Shall we take a visit to your groom-to-be?"**

"You do realize that there are over several enemy servants onboard that little ship, and the only reason that I'm even bothering pointing this out is that the Greek Caster is technically an illegal entry, correct?" Luvia explained.

 **"I'm fully aware."** He smiled. **"But I stole all of your command seals, and both Lancelot and Siegfried are dead, so hey, least we can do is to make it fun."**

"... Never forget who brought _you_ here." Luvia snarled out.

 **"And never forget _who_ you've brought into this world, dear master~!"**

 **(Compound Reality Marble, Outer boundary of the Material World, ?:?)**

 **? Hour(s) and ? Minute(s) until Fuyuki Air Strike**

"HOW MANY MORE!?" EMIYA cried out as he continued to shoot his sword-arrows.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP SHOOTING!" Scathach barked back.

 **"STOP SHOOTING AT ME, YOU INFERIOR PARASITES!"** Hitler barked back as his retaliatory gun ports were being shot down by the Archer and Caster, or hacked apart by the Caster's Lancer student. **"HOLD STILL AND LET ME SHOOT YOU!"**

The volume of the ectoplasm-Nazis began to increase, all of them now pushing their desperation beyond their intended thresholds, now none of them opting for a full-frontal-assault, and they all now strapped bombs onto themselves, commencing a mass no-hold-barred _suicide stampede_.

One of the Nazis jumps up towards Aabidah, arms open, and bombs armed to its teeth, speaking in a gibberish of contorted _German_ and Japanese.

 **" _S_ K _I_ I _E_ L _G_ L _H_ M _EI_ E _L_!"**

The mixed and garbled cries of _fanaticism_ and _despair_ rang in the Fake Hassan's ears as the literal frankenstein explodes into flames right before it can clasp onto her body.

 **" _DUMMKOPF_!"** Hitler roared out. **"YOU ARMED IT TWO SECONDS EARLY! DO IT RIGHT, OR I'LL FEED YOUR FLESH INTO THE FURNACE!"**

Assassin's wit finally met its end.

"... You're a bigger monster then that shriveled corpse of a man, Avenger." Assassin snarled out.

Another suicide bomber runs up to her.

Aabidah tosses her knives onto the bombs strapped onto its chest, causing them to explode prematurely.

"Your life, your name..."

 **"ARE IMMORTAL!"** Hitler barked out. **"THE DEVIL IS BUT A WHELP TO MY MAGNIFICENCE!"**

Her left eye bursts out a azure-blue wisp of flame.

 **"... No."**

Several spires of blue flame engulf the suicide bomber that were all running towards her, evaporating them in an instant.

 **"They will all be wiped from history."**

Her Hashashin Skull mask cracks open, but now, completely unhinging her jaw like that of a snake's.

 **"z _A_ B _a_ nIyA."**

From the abyss know as her maw, a sword's handle appeared out of the bubbling bile from her throat.

Aabidah grabs onto the blade's grip, slowly pulling it out of her own body, like if her vessel was nothing more than an overglorified sheathe this whole time.

At the rear echelon, the defensive lines were now on the verge of being breached, with only thing standing between them and complete obliteration were the two Rulers, Jordan's Archer and Assassin (came to the rear echelon after sustaining too much fatigue), and the remaining magis, now all on active offensive support.

Sakura, however, was still consigned to first-aid, now treating Monica's injuries.

"Sakura-"

Shinji's whining were cut off by Monica's chop of his head.

"Bad _Mystic Code_." Monica chided. "Bad."

Before the head can protest, Monica gags his mouth with the barrel of her Barrett M95.

"... So." Monica spoke to Sakura. "This little prick is your brother..."

The plum-haired girl looks down as she continues to heal her cuts and burns.

"... The family resemblance is there, for sure." Monica stated sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Then throughout the bloodstained sky of the compound Reality Marble, a sound of a bell's gong was heard over the cacophony of gunfire and explosions.

 **"Listen well..."** An ethereal, yet _angelic_ voice echoed out.

The plum-haired girl's eyes widen upon hearing the voice.

"... Aabidah?"

The girl then runs off into the battlefield.

Monica blinks for a few seconds before realizing that a _non-combatant_ is running straight towards _ground zero_.

"... That dumb bitch." Monica muttered out as soon as Sakura ran through the crowd of suicide bombers congested in the defensive lines.

Upon now properly registering the situation at hand, Monica rips the barrel out of Shinji's mouth, clips his head around her skirt, picks up her AMR, and runs after her.

"I FUCKING HATE ESCORT MISSIONS!" Monica snarled out as she ran after Sakura. "ESPECIALLY IF SAID ESCORT RUNS FASTER THAN A CRACK-LACED PUMA!"

"JUST HOW IS SHE EVEN RUNNING THIS FAST!?" Shinji commented. "DID SHE JOIN THE FUCKING TRACK CLUB WHILE I WAS GONE!?"

Sakura, unknowingly activating structural reinforcement to her own body, was running through the battlefield, evading one suicide bomber after another.

 **"The evening bell has tolled thy name."**

"Aabidah..." Sakura whispered out.

She dodges another Nazi suicide bomber jumping towards her, which then it explodes behind her.

 **"The feathers that foretell death shall behead you..."**

The ambient gongs of the bell began to resonate throughout the reddened sky even louder.

"... What the hell is that noise?" Cu pointed out.

"Something familiar." Scathach commented. "... And quite _nostalgic_ , might I add."

EMIYA turns around, and sees Sakura's Assassin approaching the Avenger.

"Something's off." The Crimson Archer commented at the Assassin's ominous presence.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU IMBILICES WAITING FOR!?"** Hitler barked out. **"KILL THE ARAB WHORE ALREADY!"**

Every last Nazi, from vanguard to rearguard, all of them swarmed towards the Assassin.

 **"DIE, YOU DESERT _SCHWEINEHUND_!"**

It was all in vain.

 **"Zabaniya #0: Azrael!"**

At the sound of the final gong of the heavenly bell, Aabidah swingers her blade in a complete and perfect 360-degree circle.

In an instant, the swarm of the undead explode into azure-colored inferno.

 **"Wha..."**

The Assassin begins to walk towards Hitler in a menacing gait.

 **"** ** _WAS IST GERADE PASSIERT_!?** **"** The Avenger spoke out in disbelief.

Aabidah continues to walk towards the slime abomination while dragging the massive broadsword that she've retrieved from her mouth.

 _"A simple broadsword is causing this much damage?"_ EMIYA thought.

"It's not the weapon, boy." Scathach pointed out.

"So is it like you, where its through pure skill that she's managing to cause sudden combustions of blue flames-nevermind, it's even too ridiculous for you, even by your standards, right?" Cu stated.

"... Right idea, but wrong context." Scathach stated. "I can easily master pyrokinesis and all of its intricacies in mere seconds, but here..."

The three of them see the Assassin cleave through the horde with a single swing in an instant.

"... There's no coherence." Caster commented. "Not even the gods that I've slain were this incoherent in their prowess."

"Then what the hell is she!?" Cu asked.

Caster glups.

"Death."

 **(Fuyuki Freeway, Fuyuki, 9:55 AM)**

 **2 Hours and 5 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

As the cars continued paddling away from the burning mass of putrid mana.

"Um, dude?" Abel spoke to the steadily irritated Gilgamesh. "You ok?"

His teeth were grinding.

"Pop a vein, and the whole world smiles with you..." Abel muttered as he continued paddling. "... I swear, I can hear steam spewing out of your ears from here."

As the Hero-King continues to grind his teeth in frustration, Caster's faction continued to converse with their current situation...

"LET ME DROWN! I MUST REUNITE WITH SOICHIRO-SAMA!" Medea hysterically shrieked out.

... i.e., the two other servants trying not to let their sole anchor to the material world jump into the red waters that would kill her/all of them.

"Remind me, Lancer." Sasaki spoke out.

"Only my right ear is free to accommodate, what is it?" Lu Bu stated while paddling the truck with his right and securing the squirming Caster in his left.

"Just how are we even getting a food truck to move despite the red waters not being deep enough for it to float?" The Assassin stated. "Not to mention, I'm no genius, but aren't trucks supposed to be too heavy to float?"

"Just shut up and keep paddling." Lancer replied. "Soon as you question it, it'll stop working, and reality itself will kill us all."

"Right, sorry..." Assassin apologized.

The two men continued paddling away from the grease fire.

 _"Now that I think about it..."_ Sasaki thought. _"Isn't that the same rhetoric that the whole war has been running on?"_

At the other car, Samson was paddling his car like a canoe, to the point where the car was practically _hovering_ above the red sea.

"Whoa, Charles Atlas..." Abel commented. "... Take a chill pill-"

"GURUARRRGH!"

The King of Heroes shoots off of his rear and begins to roar out in sheer frustration, his sanity now finally reached its _terminal_.

"THAT'S IT!" Gilgamesh roared out. "TO HELL WITH THIS BULLSHIT!"

A golden portal opens next to him, he shoots his hand into the gate, and pulls out a red and black spiral spinning on top of a golden handle.

"I! HATE! TODAY!" He cried out as raw prana was concentrated into his spiral.

He then points the spiral towards the blob.

"This... could be bad." Abel remarked. "Or..."

He then projects **Shichishitō IV** into his hands and plants the seven-branched _tsurugi_ into the car's hood.

"... This might all work out." Abel pointed out. "And people call me insane..."

The prana radiating from the dark spiral peaks, the excess energy causing the air to tremor like an earthquake.

 **"ENUMA ELISH!"**

The spiral blasts out a massive blast of unstable prana towards the Avenger, blowing a gaping hole into its ectoplasm vessel.

... Along with Caster's entire faction and about 69% of Samson's flowing hair.

"... Almighty Yahweh, I must swear." Samson stated blankly. "... But this is bullcrap."

Space then begins to distort around the material world.

Flashes of the blood-red skies draped over the burning and bloodstained grasslands of Manchuria with its cogs spinning and turning, the earth riddled with corpses and rusted swords.

The two Rulers who were on the car next to Caster's faction ditched their own and opted for another.

"George, what now?" Martha asked.

"The only thing that the helpless does." George answered. "We wait."

 **(Compound Reality Marble, Outer boundary of the Material World, ?:?)**

 **? Hour(s) and ? Minute(s) until Fuyuki Air Strike**

 **"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?"**

Hitler's Nazis were swarming towards the encroaching Assassin.

But as soon as they entered into her line of sight, they were immediately cut down, unable to regenerate, due to their ectoplasm body and broken souls being incinerated by the Angel of Death's flames.

As the poltergeist Nazis were being cut down, the trapped souls were freed from their torment, with each release weakening the abomination.

 **"YOU BITCH!"**

Several gun ports spouted out of Hitler's gelatinous body, which began firing volleys of shells towards Aabidah.

The Assassin was then obscured by explosions of the shells.

 **"HA!"** Hitler gloated. **"YOU WERE ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!"**

From the smog emerged Aabidah, completely unharmed.

 **"H-HOW!?"** He barked out.

Even more guns and artillery ports emerged from the blob.

 **"HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD!?"**

The salvos encroach towards the Assassin.

Too fast to be even seen with a naked eye, Aabidah cuts down _every_ bullet, missile, and projectile in half with the Great Founder's sword.

The collective salvo explodes, with none of the blaze so much even grazing her skin.

"... Aabidah." Sakura breathed out in awe.

Behind her, she heard heavy breathing and panicked gasps.

"I-I thought... we were goners..." Shinji spoke from Monica's hip.

"... You think you have it bad?" Monica stated. "I had to ditch my AMR because of your damn whining."

She then looks at Sakura.

"... Oh, finally caught up to ya." Monica spoke to Sakura. "Normally, I would knock you out with chloroform and drag your ass back into the rear echelon, but considering that your girlfriend over there is pretty much hogging up all of the aggro..."

She then looks over Sakura's shoulder, finally getting a good look at Aabidah.

"... And is apparently Pyramid Head, got it." Monica stated. "Now c'mon, we gotta-"

Sakura, in desperation, structurally reinforces her whole body and sucker-punches Monica right in her gut, right before she takes off towards her Assassin's direction.

"Cheap shot... you bitch..." Monica sputtered out.

"... Since when did _Sakura_ , out of all people, become such a badass?" Shinji pointed out.

Sakura continues to run towards Aabidah's direction.

"SAKURA!?" EMIYA cried out upon seeing the plum-haired girl in the thicket of the battlefield.

"DON'T STOP ME!" She cried out.

The Avenger, now out of all options, decides to pull one last dirty trick.

"SAKURA!"

The plum-haired girl was then snatched up by Hitler's silme tendrils.

 **"A STEP FURTHER, AND THE GIRL DIES!"** Hitler barked out as his Ludger against her head.

Sakura, however, wasn't fazed in the slightest.

Assassin continues to walk forward.

 **"I-I'M WARNING YOU!"** Hitler barked out. **"HER GRAY MATTER WILL BE SCATTERED TO THE FOUR WINDS!"**

The plum-haired girl begins to chuckle.

 **"W-WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?"** The Avenger barked out.

Sakura gives Hitler a confident smile.

"Your gun is empty, isn't it?" She replied.

Hitler presses the barrel of his gun against her head even harder.

 **"YOU DARE CALL MY THREAT A BLUFF!?"** Hitler barked out. **"I'M THE ONE WITH THE LEVERAGE HERE!"**

"But that doesn't mean that you have the high ground."

Before the Avenger could say anything, a sword coated in azure flames slices through his neck, decapitating him.

The whole gelatinous blob that Hitler was on begins to dissipate, slowly turning runny and collapsing into a bloody puddle, with his severed head hitting the puddle with a splash.

As the two fall towards the grassy earth, Sakura falls closer to the now-unconscious Assassin.

Sakura embraces Aabidah as her flames and the wraith-like presence around her body disappears, and her once ash-gray skin slowly turning into the same porcelain-peach just like her's.

"Thank you, Assassin." Sakura spoke out. "I always knew that you wouldn't kill me like if your life depended on it."

EMIYA then catches the two women in his arms.

"... Sakura?" EMIYA asked. "Since when did you become so... bold?"

She smiles.

"I have the 'other' you and Aabidah to thank, _senpai_." She replied.

"So you knew all along?" He sighed out.

"I spent enough time at the school's Kyūdō Club to recognize your stance." Sakura replied. "Just who was the one waking you up in your shed every morning before the Holy Grail War?"

The crimson Archer's face adopts a somber look.

"... Did I say something wrong?" Sakura asked.

Archer shakes his head.

"... It's just ancient history." He replied with a slight grin. "But still, glad you two are all right."

"Hey there." Cu appeared next to EIMYA. "... Lover from another life?"

"Bite me, mutt." Archer flipped him off.

Both then share a small laugh with each other.

Sakura lets out a small chuckle right before she realizes that she was carrying Assassin all by herself, and that at that point, her structural reinforcement had just run out of juice, and promptly falls to the ground limp, dropping Aabidah.

Caster then appears next to Cu.

"... Well, at least it's over-"

EMIYA gags Scathach's mouth with his hand.

"Don't trigger the _flag_." EMIYA frantically stated. "If you do-"

The whole Reality Marble then begins to tremble, as the cogs above their heads begin to fall from the sky.

"RUN!"

All of them evacuate the battlefield, the shockwaves resonating throughout the earth as the steel gears crash into the plains.

"ARCHER!"

Ahead, Waver was shouting out with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"SHUT OFF YOUR REALITY MARBLE!" He cried out. "HURRY!"

Both Archers try to shut off their Reality Marbles.

"... What's wrong?" Waver asked his Archer.

"... I can't turn it off."

The Clocktower Lord then looks at his surroundings, noticing the still-oppressive presence permeating the Reality Marble.

"... YOU CAN'T MEAN!?"

The Clocktower then look behind the running group.

Behind them was the same Avenger, now on the verge of breaking apart, but still determined to kill them slowly and painfully.

Just between the defensive line and the runners, Monica slowly gets up and sees the abomination up close.

"Holy shit, Wolfenstein went all Princess Mononoke." She muttered out.

"RUN!" Shinji shrieked out.

She ditches her _recently_ -recovered AMR and bolts.

 **"I...MBEL... CILES!"** Hitler's _mutilated_ vocal cords echoed out all over the collapsing Reality Marble. **"I WILL... NE.. VER DIE!"**

"HOW!?" Scathach cried out. "THE ASSASSIN'S NOBLE PHANTASM SHOULD'VE INSTILLED THE VERY CONCEPT OF 'DEATH' INTO HIS SAINT GRAPH!"

She then comes to a realization.

"... Unless!"

"UNLESS WHAT!?" Cu cried out.

"He already lost his Saint Graph, and now has ascended into a level of a _nonexistence_." Caster surmised in pure horror. "Through sheer spite and hatred, he'd achieved a completely impossible state of form, neither spiritual or physical."

"... YOU MEAN!?" Cu cried out.

"... He's now ascended as the concept of pure _'Spite'_." Scathach confirmed. "My 'Victory' is only a momentary concept, 'Spite', as a concept, is _perpetual_."

"... Am I hearing that somehow, a fascist dictator, has somehow achieved actual _double immortality_!?" EMIYA freaked out.

"To be fair, his acts scarred the whole world's collective consciousness, with his very being acting as templates for villains like Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars, and SHOCKER from the original Kamen Rider." Monica pointed out while running next to the runners pursued by the Avenger. "At this point, I don't think anyone will forget him, period."

Every single runner turns cold out of sheer horror.

"... And he did all that, in a mere _decade_." Sakura whimpered out in horror. "And by the rules of Alaya and Gaia..."

"... We're _screwed_." _Scathach_ stated.

Lancer looks at Caster for confirmation.

"... Oh sweet buttocks of Medb, she's serious." Cu spoke out in horror.

"AND I NEVER GOT TO WATCH ALL OF MY PORN COLLECTION!" Shinji cried out in regret. "DAMN YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF YOUR PERSONAL RETIREMENT SETTLEMENT, OLD MAN!

"... Just curious, how many bytes?" Monica asked out while pulling Shinji's head towards her from her hip to her face.

"About 50 _gigabytes_ of porn, with roughly _15_ of them being recordings of Sakura masturbating, presumably to Shirou in her rotten noggin." Shinji confessed, realizing that he's utterly screwed, _twice over_.

"WHAT!?" Both EMIYA and Sakura cried out in unison.

"HEY!" Shinji barked back. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, SO THE LEAST I CAN DO IS TO SPITE YOU TO MY LAST BREATH, FUTURE SHIROU!"

"OF ALL THE PEOPLE, WHY YOU!?" EMIYA barked out.

"CONTEXT CLUES!" He barked back. "AND THE FACT THAT SAKURA'S HORNY FOR YOU IS OBVIOUS ENOUGH, YOU FRIGGIN' _EROGE PROTAGONIST_!"

"Just for reference, you mind if I get a few discs or in a USB?" Monica asked.

"IS IT REALLY THE TIME FOR THAT!?" Shinji shrieked out. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

The lavender-haired girl just grins.

"NOT ON MY FUCKING WATCH!"

Monica then grabs her right arm, and rips it off of her socket, pulling out a few sinews of muscles and metal parts alike, right before throwing it behind her.

"... Now, I've seen everything." EMIYA stated.

Everyone nods.

The robot arm hits the ground, and it begins to beep.

"... Girl." Scathach spoke to Monica. "Just what is that arm of yours?"

"Oh, a perpetual mana regulator that's meant to control my naturally out-of-control mana circuits that I was born with." She replied. "One of the swiss army features I just activated?"

The beeping then begins to grow _louder_.

"A _temporal fission_ bomb." She stated. "Think of a literal black hole, but rather then a perpetual gravity axis, it's more or less a spatial breach that'll cut a hole leading directly into the void between the Kaleidoscope itself, i.e., _outer space_."

All of their collective faces turn blue from shock.

"... I suggest grabbing onto something." Monica stated as they all reached the defensive line.

The arm explodes into a magenta-hued dome of light, sucking in everything into the spatial gap that the explosion has created.

"AABIDAH!" Sakura grabbed onto the Assassin's wrist while she herself was clinging onto EMIYA, who is being caught by Cu Chulainn, who was also being grabbed by Scathach's grip, who herself was holding onto the staked Gae Bolg, which was also being bitten down by Monica's teeth, reinforced by her overloading mana circuits, slowly heating her body up, but the spatial breach sucking out the excess heat before it can harm her.

"MOMMY!" Jackie cried out from Jordan's arms. "PLEASE DON'T LET GO!"

"THAT GOES THE SAME FOR ME TO, YOU BIG OAF!" Napoleon also cried out.

"SELF-PETRIFICATION IS A BITCH AND A HALF, YOU KNOW!" Jordan cried out as he ingrained his arms and legs into the earth as literal parts of the earth itself, turning him into a part-golem, a forbidden art of the Lionstone Clan, [Golem Soul]. "I AM LITERALLY SELF-MUTILATING MYSELF AS LAST RESORT, AND IN HINDSIGHT, IT'S A REALLY DUMB MOVE!"

As Daisuke was slowly being dragged closer into the breach, he pulls out a gun.

"Welp." He stated. "See you bastards in hell."

He points the barrel towards his head, and shoots it, killing him dead.

"... Saw that coming." Bingqing stated while swing from her wrist tied to her suit jacket tied to a wooden tent pole. "But still..."

She then looks out at the pseudo-black hole.

"... Honestly, this ain't a bad way to go." She stated. "Now that I finally seen the two of _my_ brats sort of getting along."

She scratches her head as she plucks out a cigarette from her pack.

"You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your _family_."

The trembling skies begin to crack even more.

"... What the fuck."

The sky completely shatters, now bringing down a red and black spiral of temporal calamity.

It hits Hitler as his existence was now torn apart in two different directions, strippping him of his concept.

... And the holy blood of Sekhmet pouring down on his already-melting body, quickly eroding him into nothingness.

 **" _iM_ pO _S_ SIb _l_ E!"** Hitler garbled out. **"i' _M_ ImM _Or_ TA _l_! I _m_ MO _rtAl_!"**

All of them look to the sky, now seeing the blue and white visage that they all knew.

"EVERYONE! GET OUT, NOW!" Jordan barked out.

His stone arms and legs transform into mobile winged lion statue, reinforced by his magic and flying off of the ground, carrying off Jackie, Napoleon, Amakusa, and Jeanne into the air.

Scathach rips her sleeve open, and scratches out several flight runes from her skin with her teeth, drawing out blood, right before biting the chunk of flesh off of her bone, and distributing them to all of the Gae Bolg occupants in literal, bite-sized pieces.

All of them slowly soar up towards the material world's sky, with Bazett jumping off of the ground and grabs onto her Caster's legs.

Waver, Genghis Khan, and Bingqing, however...

"... I really wish Rider was here right now." The British Lord stated as he took his cigarette. "Should've told me that your horse can't fly in your own Reality Marble, let alone, telling me that you spent the rest of your mana on those thunder drums."

"In my defense, the monster did itself in before I lost, so _ha_." Archer huffed.

"Hey." The Chinese Hitwoman greeted two. "First time?"

Both of them shake his head.

"... Thought so."

Genghis Khan then gives Waver a solemn look.

"No matter where we are, we're all under Mother Earth and Father Sky." Archer stated. "Even beyond the grave, you and Iskandar are welcome to my family anytime."

Waver smiles and offers him a cigarette.

"Do you have enough for me and my sons?" He asked.

Bingqing tosses her pack to Archer.

"... Heh." She muttered. "Shall I tell you my real name, Mr. Clocktower?"

Waver lights his cigarette.

"Make it quick." He stated.

The woman smiles as she lights her own.

"Byakuya." She answered. "Byakuya _Matou_. Finally accepting death after 5 years of running away from it, along with my _new gender_ , the fact that my brat was reduced to a head, and me being perfectly fine with all of it."

Waver puffs out a smoke.

"... Well that's a plot twist that no one saw coming."

The whole Reality Marble collapses, with the sounds of spacetime being scraped like nails on a chalkboard, with Alaya and Gaia working together to make sure that the flow of this timeline did not end up in the universal equivalent of a _train wreck_.

From the fissure of spacetime, the three magi and their servants managed to escape, as the ones left behind succumbed to their fate.

 **"NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN-"**

The Avenger was no more.

... But one problem still remained.

"... Where're we gonna land?" Bazett pointed.

The flight runes were also, no more.

All of them look down, with the only thing left being the Red Sea of death greeting them upon their reentry into the material world.

"... I'm getting some serious _deja vu_ right now." Scathach pointed out.

"Last Friday?" Cu asked.

"If I live, I'm going to rip that wrinkled bastard's head off of his neck."

All of them plummet towards the draining Sekhmet's blood.

"GODDAMMIT!" Shinji cried out pathetically. "I COME BACK FROM BEING SAWED IN HALF AND THIS IS HOW MY LIFE ENDS _AGAIN_!?"

"Nice knowin' ya for about thirty minutes, you jagoff." Monica snarked.

Something below them catches them before they can hit the red river.

"... Huh?"

"Jesus Christ, boy." A gruff male voice called out. "You're really starting to test my patience..."

"SENPAI!?" Sakura gawked out.

"SAKURA!?" Rin spat back. "... AND SHINJI!?"

"WHEN DID YOUR HAIR TURN GRAY!?" Shinji cried out.

"CAN YOU ALL JUST CALM DOWN-"

Monica pulls out a .50 Magnum and fires it into the air, cutting everyone off.

"... Can you all just shut the fuck up?" She spoke out. "Because as you can all see..."

She then takes out a syringe out of her cleavage and injects the blue liquid into her neck.

"... I lost an arm, and as you can see, I'm not exactly jazzed about it either." She stated.

"Umm... guys?" Henry called out from the stern. "We're running out of room."

Monica clicks her tongue and walks towards the bow.

"Umm... lavender?" Shinji spoke out. "What are you doing?"

She smiles.

"... Wassup danger?" She remarked.

She then jumps off the bow and into the Red Sea.

"IS SHE CRAZY!?" Bazett barked out.

Below them, the Red Sea begins to part, clearing the road of the blood, and sweeping it away towards the wayside.

Between the gap, an elderly man in white garbs and a flowing red muffler was walking, clearing the cars and debris in his way with the motion of his staff.

"... At least we can land." Henry remarked.

Monica, between her skirt pocket, pulls out a grenade, pulls the pin off with her teeth, and throws it down to the fresh gap, exploding into a massive cotton bale, softening her landing.

"Sorry 'bout that, pops." Monica called out. "Really don't wanna kill myself upon landing."

The cotton bale then slowly deflates back into where it exploded out of, revealing it to be a miniature jack-in-the-box can.

"Monny!" A male voice called out.

Behind her was a naked albino man, his nether regions covered with a ripped off car hood held in his hand.

"What happened to your **Airgetlám VI**?" Abel asked.

"I dunno, what happened to your clothes?" Monica asked back.

"Can't take it with me when I'm dead, can I?" Abel replied.

"Says the bastard with [Projection EX]." Monica snarked.

"It's too much work, Monny." Abel complained. "And besides, it's not as cool as making weapons, nor as fun as taking them from others."

He then finds Daisuke's corpse, only with a hole between his eyes.

"... Monica." Able spoke out. "What happened while I was gone?"

"He wussed out." She replied. "Honestly expected that he'd eat lead _sooner_."

"Eh, waste not, want not." Abel remarked.

He then strips off the clothes from his compatriot's corpse and applies onto himself.

He sniffs on the sleeve of his shirt.

"... Ugh. _Chernobyl_ post-meltdown was more welcoming than this." Abel remarked. "Although that explains his apartment's hygiene..."

"Like if it wasn't obvious enough?" Monica pointed out.

Abel shrugs.

The haggard Caster walk towards the Berserker on the car.

"... You had one job, Samson." Moses stated.

"I have no excuses." The Berserker stated.

"Well, best you save the talking for later." Moses stated as he looked to his side.

From the other car, Gilgamesh jumps off of the upturned car, slightly buzzed, but completely pissed.

"Sup." Abel spoke to the Hero-King. "You've seen better days."

Several portals open around him.

 **"You have no goddamn idea."**

Several golden weapons shoot out of the portals.

 **"Oh almighty Yahweh."** Moses prayed. **"Set upon the arms of the infidels so they may never draw blood ever again."**

The Noble Phantasmal weapons rust to granule _instantly_.

"... Heretic King." Caster droned out. "Must you ever be so belligerent?"

He roars out in frustration as more weapons fire upon them, instantly rusting to dust upon reaching the Prophet of God.

"... We're out."

Abel and Monica make a run for it, away from the carnage.

"Welp, things can't get any worse-"

Abel's words were then cut off by the sound of turbines flaring up in the air.

They look up to find a golden jet hovering above their heads, with several significantly large mana signatures coming from them.

"... Brilliant." Abel stated as he brushed his hair upwards. "But, I can work with this."

Behind him, a winged stone lion crashes next to them, with two short figures and an armless and legless man tumbled off of it.

"... You alright?" He asked the lion-maned magi.

"... Do I look okay, jackass?" He mumbled out. "More importantly..."

He then looks up frantically.

"... Where's Waver?" He asked. "Did he get out?"

Archer shakes his head.

"He didn't make it." Napoleon stated. "Got left behind in the collapse."

"Now that you mention it..." Abel stated. "Monica, where the hell's Bingqing?"

Her face goes into shock.

"... Aw shit." She sighed out. "She went all Titanic on us."

Monica nods.

Abel looks out to the other side, and sees the passengers of Vimana get off, and directly from above, a blond girl in a blue ballgown falling right on top of him.

The two simply step aside, making her land on the hard cement road.

"Oww..." Luvia muttered out. "... WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?"

 **"Ohohohoho!"** Merlin Alter chuckled out. **"Oh live a little on the wild side, milady."**

"For someone that is just as insufferable as my home pantheon, you'd expect that she'd see this coming..." Circe commented. "Oh, and hi, Oddy!"

The Greek Archer just grumbles as he avoids eye contact with her.

Abel then begins to look around, now surrounded by various figures of history and mythology.

"Three... seven... ugh, still too many..." Abel grumbled out. "... Well, not that it matters."

He then walks towards where Moses was.

"Wait a minute..." Shirou mumbled out. "... Didn't I see that girl last Sunday-"

A golden sword stakes itself next to Shirou's face.

The redheaded boy looks ahead, and all he saw was the albino man looking at him in the eye, and putting his finger on his lips.

Abel gives him a wink before walking off towards the area right in the middle of where Moses and Gilgamesh were at.

"Mongrel." Gilgamesh snarled out. "If you wish to die by my hand, then wait for your turn."

"All that effort, just to kill a man who'd look like a stiff breeze can kill him?" The albino man stated. "I knew you were a one for extravagance, but there is a line between extravagance and disproportion."

A jeweled axe cleaves through his arm.

"You've earned that one, mongrel." Gilgamesh claimed. "That's all of my generosity has to give."

The axed-man begins cackling silently.

"... What's to funny?" Archer asked.

Abel ignores the Archer and walks up towards the Caster.

"I'll be needing this."

He snatches Moses's staff, kicks Caster away from him, and breaks the staff in two against his knee.

"CASTER!" Samson cried out.

"What's going on!?" Bazett pointed out.

"Can someone pick me off of the ground?" Jordan begged. "For I am now lacking limbs, and would preferably get my cheek off of the black if possible."

Shirou then sets the limbless man back up.

"Thanks." The magi stated. "... Whoever you are. Might be an actual _True Ancestor_. Just finish me quickly."

"Trust me, he ain't lived past college, pal." Henry remarked. "He ain't gonna suck ya dry."

The lion-maned designator stares at the aged Brit.

 _"... I swear I've seen that face on a notice board somewhere."_ Jordan thought.

"Now let's have a headcount." Abel spoke out. "3 Sabers (Saber, Alter, and Nero), 3 Lancers (Cu, Hector, and Karna), 4 Archers (EMIYA, Odysseus, Gilgamesh, and Napoleon), 1 Rider (Medusa), 3 Casters (Merlin Alter, Moses, and Scathach), 2 Assassins (Jackie and Aabidah/Fake Hassan), 3 Berserkers (Hercules, Achilles, and Samson), 4 Rulers (Jeanne, Amakusa, George, and Martha), and 1 _escapee_..."

The same axe that was lodged into Abel's shoulder ends up in Circe's head.

Everyone's jaws gape open in pure shock.

"... Now that little mess has been taken care of..." Abel remarked coldly as her material body turns into golden dust. "... Allow me to _properly_ , introduce myself."

The broken staff in his hands began to meld itself into a completely different shape.

"For some of you sorry lot, you already knew me as Abel." The albino man remarked. "That name is no falsehood, I assure you. But what I haven't told you is, well, the rest of myself."

He then rips his white shirt off, revealing a 13-section Command Seal on his back, the mark itself resembling a _Seriphium_ , but its wings more spread outwards and above its "head" was a sun-like halo.

"True Name: Abel, son of Adam and Eve, and brother/victim of _Cain_."

Henry freezes up upon hearing _that_ name.

"... Hallmark-sensei?" Shirou asked.

" _Run_." He said. "Don't ask, just run-"

A gunshot striking the ground around their feet cuts off their escape, revealing it to be from Monica's .50 Magnum (borrowed from Abel).

"Thank you for _not leaving_ before I could finish my introduction."Abel stated as Monica pulled back her gun's hammer. "Now where was I..."

He pats his fist into his palm of his hand.

"Oh right!" He continued. "Name's Abel from the Bible, and my actual class is actually **Grand Ruler**."

The broken staff in his right hand releases its grip, revealing a bronze-colored pair of nunchucks, with each end of the rod resembling a snake's head.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Jeanne cried out. "THERE ARE ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE SEVEN GRAND SERVANTS WITHIN THE THRONE! THERE ARE NO RECORDS OR EVEN PROOF OF ADDITIONAL GRAND SERVANTS FROM EXISTING!"

Abel just gives the Maiden of Orleans the finger.

"Bitch, tell that to _BB_ , and see where that gets you." Abel remarked. "Let me tell you, it's a pain in the ass to swim back up to the surface of the Digital Sea, I'd tell ya."

 _"Huh, haven't heard that name in a while."_ Nero thought. _"Wonder how she and the Alter Egos are doing..."_

"What are they talking about?" Shirou asked.

"No clue." Rin replied. "But I don't need to point out that we're stuck in between a rock and a hard place, right?"

"Since when we _weren't_?" Shirou pointed out.

Everyone nods in agreement, now realizing that they were all completely desensitized to this whole mess.

"Ahem."

Abel catches everyone's attention.

"So as I was about to say..." He remarked. "Here's what I came for."

He appears before Jackie.

"Huh?"

He swings **Nehushtan II** across the little girl's lower jaw, completely unhinging it from her skull.

The Assassin rolls and thrashes on the ground in agony, unable to cry and scream out its anguish.

Abel then garrotes the little Assassin's neck with the nunchuck's chain, catching her from his back, slowly strangling her to affixation.

"YOU BASTARD-"

A round goes through Napoleon's chest, electrocuting his Saint Graph, immobilizing him.

"Thank god for the spare Origin Round." Monica stated as she blew the smoking barrel of her Thompson Contender pistol. "Mana ghosts are no different from those magi bastards..."

"Thanks, pumpkin."

*SNAP*

Jackie's whole body goes limp and _lifeless_.

"Incendiary."

Monica tosses him a cylinder, right before he stuffs it into Assassin's throat, pulls out the pin, and throws her corpse into the air.

*KABOOM*

Her whole body explodes into flames, her Saint Graph completely disassembled, and corporal vessel being naught but a wisp of smoke, with traces of screams of countless children hoarsely crying out of it.

"There." Abel stated. "Now no one has to go through _Silent Hill 2_ for the second time in the row."

None of them moved a muscle, for they were too distraught to even react with nothing but other then pure disgust.

Even Gilgamesh, who couldn't care less of this whole war other then himself, was shocked silent by this act of _blatant cruelty_.

"... Well, first and foremost, I seem to running into a quite a few delays with my little plan, but hey, not everything goes people's way, even if you're Grand Ruler." Abvel remarked. "And second of all..."

Abel swings his nunchuck around his body and catches on the back of his right arm.

 **(Fuyuki Freeway, Fuyuki, 10:12 AM)**

 **1 Hour and 48 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

 **"... As of now, I hereby declare the Holy Grail War and all affiliated practices... _permanently discontinued_."**

 **(** **Mount Enzou** **, Ten no Sakazuki, 10:12 AM)**

 **1 Hour and 48 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

In the darkness of the depths below Enzou, amidst the suffocating atmosphere, a single figure stumbles aimlessly.

The bubbling sound of the mud from further ahead echo.

The ambient blood-wine-colored glow of the Greater Grail dimly illuminates the cusp of the cavern's pitch-black visage.

The air itself was stagnant, already contributing addendum to the eldritch and unwelcoming environment.

... Yet for the _one being_ , these were the signs of _hope_.

Familiarity.

Nostalgia.

Disgust.

 _Memories_.

For a mortal denied of his natural release.

"The scent of blood..." Cain grumbled out. "... From the walls around to the dirt below, it stinks to my very nostrils."

He then walks towards the unholy illumination ahead.

"I'm still disgusted by it." He remarked. "Not because of its raw putrid scent that would turn any sane being away in an instant..."

The bandaged figure smiles _grimly_.

"... But because I'm used to it."

The mere presence of two of the world's most vile begins to magnetize towards each other, with the very fabric of the **Kaleidoscope** itself threatening to be torn asunder.

 **Omake #6: Nymphomania**

 **(Compound Reality Marble, Outer boundary of the Material World, ?:?)**

 **? Hour(s) and ? Minute(s) until Fuyuki Air Strike**

"... Oh sweet buttocks of _Medb_ , she's serious."

For a brief moment, Cu's mind freezes.

 _"... They said that speak of the devil, and the devil will come, right?"_ Cu thought. _"... Nah, it couldn't-"_

The skies of the compound Reality Marble shatter.

From above, a fancy stagecoach pulled by two oxen come speeding down towards the battlefield.

"... Oh gods, why me?" Cu whimpered out.

 **"Chariot My Love!"**

Before he can even let out a single decibel of a scream, he was immediately swept up into the air and into the mysterious stagecoach.

After Cu, all other males (including Hitler, somehow), were all swept up inside the carriage.

"... Okay." Scathach remarked. "I'm no one to judge the likes of _her_."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **Author's Notes:** Holy shit.

Four writer's blocks, university is about to start, mobility training is about to be a thing, got a new smartphone, and I'm sort of freaking out.

But hey, what's done is done, and frankly, I'm having my own brand of fun.

Summer's almost over for me, and now, for about another month (or more) of waiting for another upload.

 **IRL Note:** From August 26th, my fic uploads will be slowed down immensely due to me starting my attendance at CSULB. It'll take me awhile to adjust to my new schedule, so excuse the future delays. Thank you for your understanding.

Also, my dad took another blood test, he's staying until mid-September, unfortunately, but at least he's slightly getting better.


	13. Chapter 13: Schizophrenia

**(Ten no Sakazuki, Mt. Entou, 10:16 AM)**

 **1 Hour and 44 Minutes Until Fuyuki Air Strike**

The Count's leather soles lands on the stony earth of the cavern entrance.

"We're here, _Sorcière Dragon_." Edmond stated.

"Ugh..."

The ebon-armored maiden groans from her post-slumber.

"I see that you're awake." The male Avenger stated. "Are you able to walk?"

"Forget that..." She mumbled out as she looked around her current surroundings. "... Just where the hell are we?"

"... Away from the madhouse, for certain." Edmond replied. "Not even all of the world's finest and richest wine would dull the migraines caused by this insanity..."

"I can attest to that." Jeanne Alter stated. "... Let's get some shade. Sunlight's blinding me eyes."

The two then head into the depths of the cavern, away from the waning daylight.

In the darkness, Edmond lights a wisp of blue fire in the palm of his hand, illuminating the darkness.

"So, now what?" Jeanne Alter asked. "The war's pretty much over, and I'm assuming that the people we've just ditched are probably worm food at this point..."

"Perhaps, _mademoiselle_." Edmond responded. "But may I remind you that those same fools that we've made scarce of were in this cacophony longer than we have, so their chances of survival may... shall we say vary."

"Which begs the question; why are we even here?" Jalter pointed out.

"I asked myself the same question when I was condemned to the shores of _Château d'If_." The Avenger replied. "And no, there are no answers to that question, regardless of circumstance."

"Tch. Thanks for wasting my time, asshole." The female Avenger hacked and spat to the side.

"Such is the exercise of futility." Edmond replied. "... Not that knowing such thing quells the inner flames of my vengeance that continues to scorch my very soul."

"Oi. I'll be one doing the scorching, so don't bite my style, got it?" Jalter spoke out as she brandished her broken _épée_. "Because sword or no sword, my steel shall brandish their bare skin like hot coal and brimstone."

The Count shoots her an amused look.

"... What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He mused. "Just noted the melodrama that we've been showing. I swear, it's almost as if it's an _requirement_ to become an Avenger."

Jalter stifles her laughter at that admittedly _true_ remark.

"Yeah, like you're the one to-"

Before she can finish her sentence, the two Avenger feel a disturbingly malignant presence from ahead.

"W-Wh-Wha-What the hell!?" Jalter shuddered out. "... Did the temperature in here suddenly _plummet_!?"

"... Suddenly, my inner flames have petered out." Edmond remarked with his words drippinging in horror. "... Up ahead is nothing short of _pure evil_."

"You're kidding..." Jeanne Alter chattered out. "... Hell's literally frozen over just now."

Edmond nods in grim agreement right before the Dragon Witch falls to her knees and vomits on the stone floors of the cavern.

Because beyond the two wisps of untended business long overdue, a vortex of primordial sin was slowly brewing in the darkness, with the polluted chalice of unfathomable possibility and power.

... Calamity draws ever closer to the cusp of creation and oblivion.

 **(Fuyuki Freeway, Fuyuki, 10:22 AM)**

 **1 Hour and 38 Minutes until Fuyuki Air Strike**

A snake-headed bludgeon strikes against a crimson spearhead.

Sparks fly as one fends off the legion of heroes of long-past lore.

"Come on, you bastards, try to make this a little fun for me." Abel yawned out.

Cu attacks the Counter Guardian #0 from behind, Abel grabs Gae Bolg by its shaft, pulls the Hound of Ulster closer to himself, and thrusts his elbow into his crotch.

"... What the fuck, dude!?" Cu squealed out in pain.

"Hey, gotta have some fun when I'm kicking all your asses." Abel stated. "Now that the puppy's neutered..."

He wraps the nunchuck chain around Lancer's ankle, grabs onto the two shafts with one hand and begins to swing him around like a rag doll, thrashing him against the concrete road like a demented metronome, with each swing arc being more violent than the last.

Abel the swing Cu into the charging Saber, batting the two blue servants away.

The Counter Guardian casually dodges a sword shot towards his head.

"Yo! Emi-chan!" Abel greeted the Archer in Red.

The albino Grand Ruler lets out the smuggest grin imaginable.

"... How was _Iraq_?"

EMIYA's arms suddenly droop.

His right eye twitches.

"... You can still hear it, can you?" Abel asked Archer as he began to approach the servant. "... The screaming, the confusion, the gunfire, the drones-"

The Red Archer begins screaming uncontrollably as he then suddenly projects [Caladbolg III] on his bowstring.

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!"

The drill-sword flies towards Abel's face.

"... You've gotten dull, Counter Guardian #2."

The albino casually tilts his head away from the drill-sword's trajectory, grazing his cheek, and nearly hitting _Rin_.

"Pity." Abel remarked. "If you've just listened..."

He then presents EMIYA with a _grenade pin_.

"... Then pity _not_ the puppet who knows his place."

The Archer in red runs past Abel and towards the pigtailed girl.

"RIN! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

She looks down, and the grenade rolls onto her foot.

EMIYA tackles her out of the way of the blast, with said blast causing the car next to her to explode into a bigger blast, scorching Archer's back, and sending the two flying.

EMIYA rolls onto Alter's feet.

"You've got balls for coming back to us after nearly killing Shirou." The Black Saber remarked. "I would ask why, but circumstances dictate that questions to be put on hold..."

EMIYA turns his head away from the dark alternative of Saber.

"... Asshole." Alter remarked as she walked away. "Trying to be nice and this is what I get..."

"Archer, please get off of me." Rin mumbled under his embrace.

"Senpai!"

In front of EMIYA, Sakura, with the now placid Aabidah slung over her shoulder, trudges hastily towards the three.

"... Sakura!?" Rin spoke out as Archer got off of her. "... Since when did she start lifting?"

EMIYA picks her up in his arms, in bridal-style.

"... Just so that you know, I'm still mad at you for stabbing Shirou." Rin pouted.

The Archer grins smugly, not saying a word.

"Excuse me..." Sakura asked. "... You got room for two more?"

EMIYA lets out a sigh before reluctantly slinging the two over his shoulders.

"... I really should've gone to a therapist before signing up for this shit." EMIYA muttered out as he dashed off with the three women on his person.

At the epicenter, Abel then engages Scathach in a one-on-one duel.

"So..." Abel asked the Caster while grappling her Gae Bolg with his [Nehushtan II]. "... You mind telling me what's what I missed in this fucking chaos?"

"I wish I could tell you the same, _teacher_." Scathach dryly replied. "Because all I did was wait for other servants to come to me, under my dear lover's suggestions."

"First, don't call me teacher. It's a little embarrassing." Abel stated. "And second, I would chide you for camping, but considering that it technically worked out for you, I guess I can't blame ya, can I?"

"Could we go back to killing each other?"

"... Can't stop you from doing' so."

Scathach snatches the nunchucks from Abel's grips and kicks him away while materializing a bow and arrow.

Caster fires her arrow towards the tumbling Counter Guardian.

Abel hits the back of his head against a car door, and catches the arrow between his teeth.

"HA! You missed!" Abel gloated.

A fire rune begins to glow on the arrowhead.

"... Bugger."

Abel spits the arrow out to the side and rolls away from blast.

"Okay..." Abel remarked as he projected [Laevatein IV] in his hands. "...Might wanna stop playing around."

Abel then physically reinforces his whole body and punts a car towards the Caster.

Abel then streaks the golden sword against the earth, creating sparks against the friction, and lashes out a flaming slash towards the car.

The car explodes in the air, and the two of them jump into the black haze, right before they're also broken away from each other post-clash.

 _"... Wonder how Monica's doing."_ Abel thought.

His answer came in the form of the robot-armed girl pile-driving a blond girl into a car hood, setting off the alarms, and leaking gasoline everywhere.

"... Nevermind, she's taking care of business-"

"ABEL, HELP!"

The tables were now turned as fireballs and brimstone were raining down upon the girl's head from the dark-cloaked Caster.

"... Welp, it's _Kenya_ all over again."

After Merlin Alter drives off the lavender-haired girl, he then turns his attention towards his contractor.

"Are you well, Lady Edelfelt?" Merlin asked.

Luvia rips herself out of the fiberglass hull, drenched in petrol, dress torn to rags, and all remaining dignity now beyond repair.

"... Peachy." She growled out. "Because as I soon as I wring that wench's neck in my hands, I will be _fine_."

The Demiurge points down at Luvia's dress.

Before Luvia herself can comment that her dress can be replaced, she then begins hearing a _crackling_ sound, right before the scent of smoke brushed past her nostrils.

... It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out her dress was now on _grease fire_.

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT-"

 **" _Agua_."**

A massive bubble of water bursts right in front of her, dousing the flames out.

"Are you well, milady?" Merlin Alter asked.

The heiress rips her curls off of her _head_ when they also catch on fire.

"... Give me your robes, Caster." Luvia ordered. "Don't ask, just hand them over."

The Caster drapes the stark-nude scion with his black and blue robes, revealing several pulsating veins caressed around his shoulder and forearms.

"And like you said, master..." Merlin told Luvia as she looked at his veins. "... Don't ask."

A car flies over their head, crashing right next to them.

"I suggest we start moving." Merlin suggested.

"Agreed."

The two run to find ground as Monica begins punting cars towards them like soccer balls.

Elsewhere, Shirou, Rin, and Sakura, finally reunite with each other.

"... Oh, it's _you_." Shirou remarked towards the Archer, his voice, dripping with _toxicity_.

"Get over it, you _puke_." EMIYA replied bluntly.

"I don't think you can get over being stabbed." Henry pointed out. "From what I heard, right in the stomach, right?"

Both of the unknowing parallels look at each other before shooting the middle-aged magus a stink-eye.

"... Shite." Henry stated. "So, who's ready to run-"

A flying car crashes behind him.

"Going somewhere?"

Behind them, the lavender-haired girl covered head to toe with purple mana circuits approached them menacingly.

"... Forget it." Henry sighed out. "Karna, Achilles, kill the broad."

The two demigods charges towards the girl.

"OHMIGOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE-"

The girl and Shinji's head suddenly disappear and appear behind Shirou.

"Sup."

Shirou materializes his Mystic Code and clashes against the girl's combat knife, his mana chain-blade generating sparks from the friction.

"... Did that girl just teleport?" Henry asked.

"Shirou!"

Saber jumps in with her Excalibur in single hand.

The girl disappears and her divine sword accidently clashes with Shirou's chain-sword.

"Where did she go!?" Saber cried out as she broke away from Shirou.

A _grenade_ rolls to her feet.

"SABER!"

Shirou tackles away the Saber from the grenade right before it explodes.

"... Just where the hell is that bitch?" Rin muttered out.

"Everyone, back-to-back!" Henry ordered. "Don't give her any openings!"

All of them form a circle back-to-back.

"Where is she!?" Shirou stated with urgency.

Medusa begins to sniff the air.

"... I can literally smell _him_ through the smoke." The blindfolded Rider remarked. "And also his incessant _whimpering_..."

Her shifts towards her right.

The lavender-haired girl was found inside a car with a broken window, _RPG_ in hand and pointed towards them.

"EVERYONE, SCATTER-"

The rocket fires towards the bundled group.

Shirou and Henry quickly react with their [Arcana Dei Verbum], with the redhead writing [Rend] and [Shoot] in the air, creating mana-constructed throwing knives that all shoot towards the rocket, and Henry writes [Repulse] on both of his palms, emitting a massive shockwave to deter the coming force of the projectile.

The rocket explodes before it can reach them.

"... Shite." Henry cursed. "Girl's a slippery one, ain't it, boy?"

"Did I just see Shinji's head chained around that girl's waist!?" Taiga commented behind one of the cars.

"Hey! That's my technique!" Illya cried out. "Bitch, I'll sue!"

"Not now, Fuji-nee!" Shirou barked out. "You two get back to where Nero can see you, and by that, I mean away from here!"

 **"Be grateful that I've taken into account you've taken Lady Illya's well-being into account."**

Hercules shows up to carry the two away from the battlefield, back to where Nero, Hector, and Odysseus were at.

"Shirou, I recommend caution." Alter stated as she drew her [Excalibur Sanguine].

For Shirou, this was easier said than done.

 _"This whole affair is like playing whack-a-mole, only blindfolded."_ Shirou thought. _"... And only Shinji's muffled shrieking is the only indicator of that girl's presence."_

Monica, meanwhile, now with Shinji's mouth gagged with a strap of thick jean cloth and an unpinned grenade (last resort surprise weapon), was now recollecting herself while hiding in her mana-cloaking shroud, catching a few small breaths while fiddling through her skirt pockets.

"Sonofabitch..." She heaved out. "... Forgot that it gets chilly around late September."

She then pulls out an insulated varsity jacket (labeled with the Yankees on the back) from her pocket and puts it on her person.

"Wonder why those bastards aren't even freezing..." She commented. "But then again, I ain't born in Japan..."

She then looks at the gagged Shinji, who looks at her with fear.

"... Goddamnit, I'm one step closer to being end up in Cast Away." Monica rolled her eyes. "But, conversations with Wilson is at least... well, _optional_."

Her oversensitive mana circuits begin flaring up under her shroud.

"... Crap, they're onto me." She muttered.

She pulls out her own Mystic Code, the Thompson Contender that was once used by a certain _Magus Killer_ that she admired.

She opens the break, loads an Origin Round (made from the bones of a Dead Apostle), and readies her shot.

"Alright, you bastards..." She muttered under her breath. "... _I'm_ it."

The world around her froze into complete stillness as she made her stride towards another vantage point.

At the clearing of the freeway, Abel was still fending off Cu and Scathach, neither side giving an inch.

The kaleidoscopic flames of [Laevatein IV] danced and arced in the air with each swing in tandem with the two crimson gleams of Lancer's and Caster's respective Gae Bolg lances clashing with each other at dizzying speeds.

Meanwhile from the outside, Bazett was merely spectating, knowing too well that she would be reduced to mincemeat from the moment that she enters the clearing. As a master, her survival was a priority, not only for herself, but for the sake of her servants, as well.

Hasilty, she begins to make her way towards the lion-maned master.

"Excuse me." Bazett addressed the magi.

Jordan faces her, face sweating and teeth bared.

"Oh, it's you." He replied. "I take it that you're a master of those two out there, right?"

Bazett nods.

"And before you say anything." Napoleon cut in. "... Let me reinstate that this is only a temporary alliance. We break ties as soon as that pale bastard out there dies-"

Something crashes against the car that they were hiding behind.

"COME ON HOUND!" Scathach barked out. "DID I TEACH YOU TO SLOUCH ON YOUR ASS!?"

"HELL NO, TEACH!" Cu barked back in affirmation.

"THEN GET BACK HERE BEFORE I DEVOUR HIM FOR MYSELF!"

The blue Lancer charges back into the fray, Gae Bolg in hand, and a murderous glee streaked across his lips.

"... So, any ideas?" Bazett asked the two.

"Aside from the fact that pale bastard over there garroting Jackie to death and blowing up her corpse afterwards?" Jordan pointed out. "I'm incensed to just go in there, toss my frags in there to construct crude lion golems to maul that sonofabitch to death, but something tells me that it'll go _horribly wrong_ with that maneuver."

"Straightforwardness is guaranteed towards a free stamp to death, dear Jordan." Napoleon commented. "And even spite of that notion, I must agree. Caution is advised for us non-mythical folk."

"So what we avoid is to get that so-called Grand Ruler's attention, lest we all get canned." Bazett pointed out. "Now if I remember correctly, it should be around here somewhere..."

Bazett then begins crawling around the cramped lot to find [Fragarach] that her Caster borrowed.

"... What's she doing?" Jordan asked.

"You tell me. She's from your peninsula, ain't it?" Napoleon jabbed.

Jordan lets out a grumble before he begins to think of a plan to get out of their current mess.

At the further end, Gilgamesh was starting to lose his patience.

"That damned harlot and her pet dog is in my way." The Golden Archer grumbled out loud. "I'll kill the whore later, right now, I need to make sure that man is dead first!"

He opens his Gate of Babylon, with [Proto-Dainsleif] primed to fire at his command.

However, even with an [Anti-Personnel] Noble Phantasm at the ready, the Archer's aim was extremely shaky.

This whole affair has been proven to be rather mentally taxing for this Hero-King, chipping away at his sanity bit by bit, with the escalating insanity not helping matters in the slightest.

Made even worse, despite fighting against his pride in favor of executing _every last one of them_ in one fell swoop, his own compulsion to put that mongrel in his proper place (the dirt, preferably _dead_ ) has proven itself to be too much to resist.

He rage already swallowed up all reason and logic he had left. All he can think about was delivering the coming reprisal towards that _cur_ who dare spit upon his visage.

"HOLD STILL, YOU BASTARD!" Gilgamesh hysterically shrieked out.

As he tried to aim for the albino bastard's head, the once-again-weakened Samson and Moses shifted around the overturn cars, evading all attention.

"Prophet, it seems that I let my carelessness cost me gravely once again." The Berserker stated.

The Caster shakes his head in disagreement.

"Nay, Samson." Moses replied. "All is well as long as we're whole, even if the damned has our souls bound to his _curse_."

"To think this would happen twice..." Samson remarked about his once-magnificent mane now reduced to a mere bob. "... I deserve this."

"We can still redeem ourselves, Samson." Moses stated right before he coughs out a wad of blood. "... Right now, we must plan out next attack."

"... Do you plan to bring... _that_?" Samson asked.

Moses gets on his knees and starts _praying_.

"... Oh Almighty, he _is_." The Berserker gasped out in horror.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

The skies above were then littered with countless golden portals, with every single one of them armed with a prototype-Noble Phantasm, locked and loaded towards their heads.

"MY ANGER HAS GROWN FOR TOO LONG!" Gilgamesh roared out. "THE KING DEMANDS YOUR LIVES AS TRIBUTE FOR THE UTTER WASTE OF TIME!"

He swings his hand down, causing the weapons to rain down upon their collective heads.

Every single master, servant, and non-affiliated were all under the same sky.

The same sky signaling _all_ of their deaths.

"... Welp, didn't see that coming." Jordan remarked.

"So much for our fair rematch..." Napoleon sighed out.

Everyone else were too stunned to react properly.

"MONICA!" Abel cried out.

The hooded girl jumps up into air, using the car's hood as a springboard, her skin barely grazing the tip of [Proto-Gungnir].

"(ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?)" Shinji gagged out.

Her whole body began to glow in translucent violet.

 **"[Time Leap-Accel World]!"**

The next moment, all of the weapons have been embedded into the now-ruined earth.

"... Wha-What-WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Gilgamesh roared out as he looked at the completely devastated earth, littered with his treasures like the world's most eye-searing graveyard...

... Only every other living being were still _alive_ and _standing_.

Except for Monica, who was now partially on fire, with Abel putting it out by kicking clumps of dirt onto her jacket.

"You okay, kiddo?" Abel asked the downed-Monica.

She groans in response while weakly giving a thumbs-up.

"Geez, goin' all _King Crimson_ like that..." Abel muttered. "... C'mon kiddo, face forward. Need to fix ya up properly."

Abel cuts Monica's stomach open with his fingernail, revealing _mechanical internals_ inside of her, each slot fitted with a rectangular-prism battery.

"So if I recall correctly..." Abel mumbled out. "... [NUX-AT 16 Fuel Cell], right?"

"Shuddup and put it in me, dad." Monica mumbled out.

It was at that moment, when the Hero-King of Babylon, was ignored for the third time, something inside of him _broke_.

Behind him, a massive golden portal opened, revealing a massive battle-axe towering behind him, casting a shadow over the ruined earth.

 **"It seems that I was too _lenient_ with my punishment."** Gilgamesh stated in a menacing tone. **"And for that insult..."**

Mana explodes out of the Golden Archer's Saint Graph, sparing not a single figment, all to kill everyone, regardless of affiliation.

 **"I WILL NOT LET THIS GO UNANSWERED!"** Gilgamesh roared out with the purest of rage that he'd mustered. **"MARDUK! I HEREBY RELEASE YOUR TRUE NAME! MAY RADIANT BLADE SCAR THE FABRIC OF CREATION ITSELF! MAY YOUR DIVINE STEEL CUT THEM DOWN IN A SINGULAR STRIKE!"**

The golden guillotine descends towards the ruined road, partially towards Monica and Abel _specifically_.

 **"SLAUGHTER THEM ALL! [Imhullu]!"**

Abel shoots a glare at the heavenly guillotine.

 **"I am 110% done."**

His entire right arm _glows_ in a pearlescent white.

 **"Trace on."**

An orb of wildly-pulsating mana was formed on top of his hand.

"What!?" EMIYA remarked. "But I thought [Projection] could only replicate tangible concepts! But somehow, how did he construct _mana_ itself!?"

"I don't think that's the issue, kid." Henry pointed out. "... Boy, you feel it too-"

The redhead nods silently.

"... I'll take that as a yes." He answered. "Anywho..."

He then snatches the redhead under his arm, and bolts.

"EVERYBODY FUCKING RUN!"

Achilles and Karna stay behind.

"Go." The Lancer stated. "We'll hold it off for long as we can."

Henry nods as the group run off.

Karna then stares down at the titanic battleaxe.

"So..." The Berserker spoke out. "... What crawled up your arse all of the sudden?"

Karna slightly smiles grimly.

"... A _nostalgic_ feeling, that is all." The solar demigod cryptically replied.

The arcs mounted on his back flare open like the sun once more.

His golden lance protrudes a dual-pronged, eclipse-black blades, and the eye at the center radiating a red-violet light.

"All I need is one shot." Karna stated as he pointed his massive lance towards the descending [Imhullu].

Achilles then arches Karna's back against his own.

"Just to be safe." He stated. "Can't live to fight when our master's dead."

"Charging now."

Karna's lance begins to concentrate mana towards the tip.

At the other side of the guillotine arc, Bazett was still scrambling around the messy lot to find the missing [Fragrach], and Jordan and Napoleon were making the final revisions to their escape plan.

"Okay, are you sure that this won't end with our arses reduced to ground meat?" Jordan asked. "I'm doubting you or anything, but I prefer to be prudent as much as possible, if such thing is possible in the first place..."

The French Archer shoots Jordan a bold look.

"A man can only be a fool when proven wrong, Jordan." Napoleon stated. "And right now, have I been proven wrong yet?"

Jordan lets out a sigh.

"... I feel like an idiot for asking that." The magi smiled. "Alright, on your mark-"

"No." Napoleon cut in. "On _your_ mark."

Jordan then looks at his command seals.

"... No complaints here." He replied.

"Good."

The two break, with Napoleon readying his matchlock pistol, and Jordan safely fiddling with his grenade.

"Too bad the road ain't made of marble, otherwise, my golems would be half-decent..." He mumbled. "... But then again."

He tosses his grenade up and catches it.

"... I'm bait, and our catch is either a _marlin_ or a fucking _megalodon_."

He bites down on the pin, pulls it away from the rig, flicks the lever away, torques his right shoulder behind his head, and slugs his forearm towards the clearing, letting go of the grenade, sending it on its trajectory arc.

The grenade lands on the asphalt, releasing an explosion of mana that turns into a quadrupedal, leomane beast crafted from crude cobblestone and melted sand, pouncing the Archer from behind.

The Hero-King takes notice, _unamused_.

Before several [Proto-Caladbolg] could pincushion the lion, a single flying sword knocked the blades away from their trajectory.

The gripless blade etches into the ruined earth, revealing itself to be the _actual_ [Caladbolg].

"DAMN SOW-"

He tries to open his Gate of Babylon behind the Irish Designator, only for his right knee to buckle down from exhaustion, allowing the woman to escape unharmed.

"NOW ARCHER!"

Jordan flares his two command seals, powering up Napoleon's **King's Battery-Thundering Chorus for the Emperor** , unleashing the cannons carved in the visage of beasts, with an additional two more added.

A golden Bighorn Ram, its mouth opened to allow the shells to fly out of its smoothbore barrel.

And a silver Elephant, its trunk acting as its rifled barrel, an ideal anti-aerial battery (despite modern forms of flight being invented way after the Napoleonic Wars; clearly way ahead of its time).

"No hard feelings, King of Heroes, but this is war." Napoleon stated. "FIRE!"

Cannonballs rain upon Gilgamesh's head.

The leomane construct pounces upon the Hero-King.

And [Fragrach] flies up from the earth and speeds towards the servant.

It was at this moment, that the King of Heroes knew...

... That he'd fucked up-

"Now, Monica."

The cybernetic lass opens her violet eyes, radiating and flaring up with an overabundance of mana.

 **"[Time Leap: Stall Accel]."**

The whole world instantly turns _monochrome_.

Time stalls to a complete standstill.

All sound dies, as all conventional dynamics cease functioning.

Abel gently sets the girl down on the ruined earth as he slowly stood back up.

"60 seconds." He muttered as he approached the Hero-King baring the frozen visage of shock. "That is the amount of time when the wheels of creation grind to a complete halt."

He takes the ball of abundant mana and tosses it into the open Gate of Babylon.

"Now step two..." He remarked as he looked at the snarling leomane construct, the cannonballs, and the hiltless sword.

He projects [Laevatein IV] into his hand, right before jamming the blade into the construct's snarling mouth.

He then grabs [Fragrach] by its blade, right before biting it down, snapping the blade in two like a stale wafer.

And then he kicks one cannonball away from its trectory, and back to the sender.

Why? Just because.

"And as God created all life and earth in six days, the seventh, He rests, marveling in the work that was done and all was good in the world..." Abel stated.

He then looks down at the girl with the open gap in her stomach.

"... Just in case." He muttered as he projected another violet prism battery, right before inserting into her stomach port.

The port closes upon taking the battery.

"And now..." He stated. "... Detonation activated."

A magic circle forms above his hand.

"Now what was the activation code again?" Abel muttered out. "... Sheesh, Code Casting IRL is a fucking pain. Why can't this kind of shit be used to play WoW outside of the basement?"

The magic lock is unlocked, the circle now revealing a button.

"Fuck it. Priorities first."Abel stated as he slammed the button. "[Compound Noble Phantasm]: [Uomo Universale]+[Pashupatastra]*[Projection EX]=possible reinvention of the _Big Bang_ itself... but considering that I'm _Japan_... god, this is _Okinawa_ at _'45_ all over again."

The magic circle spells out the word "Approved".

"Alright then." Abel stated. "And with that, 60 seconds have passed. Might as well run."

The 60 seconds have passed, as the world starts moving once more, with Abel snatching Monica off of the earth and into his arms, before making a mad dash away from the clearing.

"EVERYONE FUCKING RUN!" Abel roared out.

Shirou watched the albino man run past his group and further from the clearing.

"What did he mean run-"

A massive pillar of light bursts out from the Gate of Babylon where [Imhullu] was stationed at, engulfing the massive waraxe completely, as the sky-blue radiance continues to ascend beyond the mortal heavens.

In a passing moment, the terrible axe was no more...

... Sans the blade that crashes into the ruined earth, kicking up dirt and gravel into the air, scattering debris and human alike into the air.

Shirou's faction were scattered into the ruined Fuyuki's direction, while the two Designators and their servants were sent further away from the city, suffering several burns on their skins of their arms and faces from the pillar of light.

As the pillar ascends higher into the aether, the light burns through the moon's surface, destroys Phobos and Deimos, wipes out the Great Red Spot on Jupiter, pokes a hole at Saturn's ring, brushes past Uranus and Neptune, and finally, obliterating Pluto and Charon without a trace, right before the light peters out for good.

The dust settles, and the only thing that lies on the vacant lot, was Gilgamesh, alive, but now, _irreparably broken_. A bloodied stump for a right leg, streaking the ground behind him with his own blood, his left arm, twisted beyond recognition, no longer a straight shaft that it once was, and his face, the entire left cheek was now exploding the molars behind the flesh walls that once divided it.

He then, with the last of his strength, opens the Gate of Babylon to reach in for another of Gula's Elixirs.

Something _singes_ his hand.

All he found reach out into the vault were nothing but _molten gold dust_.

His divine treasury was completely _destroyed_.

Oxygen escapes his lungs.

The spark in his mind burns out.

Gilgamesh was left speechless, unable to fathom the anguish that fell before him.

Eventually, the King of Heroes ceases thinking _entirely_.

 **Gilgamesh: Loses all will to fight**

 **RETIRED**

A dark-cloaked specter looms behind Gilgamesh.

It's skeletal hand reaches into the King, slowly ripping out its soul connected to his Saint Graph, right before it crushes it in its ice-cold grasp.

The King of Heroes was no more, Saint Graph completely disappearing into the atmosphere.

"[Plagues of Egypt #10: Azrael]." Moses stated as he slowly got back up to his feet. "Whether those false gods or kings, no one escapes the cold hand of _death_."

"An arrogant king dying _penniless_..." Samson smirked. "A fitting end to a spoiled brat like so."

He then spits out on the earth where Gilgamesh once stood.

"Now..." Samson declared. "Onto the rest-"

"SAMSON! GET DOWN!"

Moses, with all of his strength, tackles Samson out of the way of the encroaching blast from Karna's [Brahman Parashurama].

"MOSES!" Samson's voice roared through the blast.

The Caster's white cloak ashens to charcoal-black as he is scorched by the sun's ray.

The solar ray touches down at the far end of the freeway, decimating the mountain road to molten rock.

"... It appears I've missed." Karna stated as steam and smoke shoots of his solar arc's vents. "I must say... that did not go as planned."

"I'll take the rest from here, Karna." Achilles stated as he materialized his lance. "Make sure you don't die too soon, got it?"

"They never take me like Arjuna did, Berserker." Karna replied. "I won't be so lenient on giving my life away."

"Now that's fighting words." He grinned as he took off towards the grieving Samson.

In Samson's hands laid Moses, badly burnt, but slowly regenerating through their accursed summoner's command seals.

"I do not know what pains me more, Wrath of God." Moses remarked. "The fact that I was just burnt _through_ my lower spine, or the fact that I'm now in _his_ debt as well."

"I think we have more pressing matters, prophet." Samson remarked towards the charging Achilles. "I'll hold him off. You recuperate."

The Berserker picks up a loose steel shaft from a wreckage and charges towards the Greek Berserker.

"Hmph, so you choose to fight, despite being lesser." Achilles boasted out. "Very well! I'll grant a warrior's death, weakling!"

The weakened Samson swings the steel branch against the Berserker's mighty lance.

Logically, Samson is sent flying back towards where he came from.

"Admirable, but not enough to stop me, warrior!" Achilles gleefully cried out. "I know you're capable of more, SO SHOW ME MORE, WARRIOR!"

"I need to show you naught, pagan." Samson snarled out. "MOSES, NOW!"

Thanks to Cain's enhanced command seals, Moses, post-resurrection, reclaimed all of his Noble Phantasms, meaning that he can use all 10 Plagues, [Nehushtan], and the _Ark of the Covenant_ once more.

"Walk towards the light, _pagan_." Moses stated as he materialized a golden chest. " _Behold_."

Samson ducks under as the Ark of the Covenant opens, radiating Yahweh's light upon the world.

"WHAT THE HELL-"

Achilles's flesh melts off of his bones, right before the bones themselves were melted into bubbling _glue_.

"Another one bites the dust." Samson stated as the Greek Berserker melted into _meat juice_. "Our work has only just begun."

"After these lot, _Cain_." Moses proclaimed. "Let us make haste."

Moses throws down his staff, unleashing [Nehushtan].

"Kill the ones associated with pagan faith first, then kill the rest." Moses order the brass serpent. "The Rulers however, are to be spared. For children of Yahweh mustn't slay its fellow kin lest that one seeks immediate damnation."

The brass serpent then shoots towards Karna, fangs bared, and its scales gleaming against broad daylight.

From the now- _melted_ lot, Jordan looks for Archer.

"ARCHER!" He cried out.

"... _Ahem_."

He looks down, only to find Napoleon's entire left side _burnt off_.

"Tell me..." He asked the Designator. "Did I fight well?"

Jordan rubbed his face, hiding his tears.

"Goddammit." Jordan whimpered out. "... Can I say it was better than you dying alone on some deserted island?"

"Tch." Archer bit out. "... You're an awful person, not that you're the worst of them."

Jordan grimly grins as his last command seals fade off of his hand.

"... In hindsight, entering this war may have been the worst idea I had in my entire life, but you know what?" Jordan stated before look at Napoleon. "... I kinda get Lord El-Melloi II now."

"Well..." Napoleon coughed out as he slowly began to fade away from existence. "... Can't hunt just bloodsuckers forever."

And with that, Jordan was disqualified from this defunct magical ritual.

"So you've lost." Bazett stated as she crawled out from the wreckage. "... Any comments?"

Jordan shakes his head.

"If I said I came here for nothing other then to appease my old man, then I'm better off spitting on Archer's corpse." Jordan solemnly stated.

The two Designators then move out before the whole area goes further down the shitter.

Elsewhere between Shirou's faction and Illya's refuge, Abel sets down the girl next to the car, catching his breath.

"Monica..." Abel heaved out. "... You alright, pumpkin?"

The head tied around her skirt mumbles out something through its gag.

"What do you want, Matou?" Abel stated as he removed Shinji's gag.

The disembodied head spits out a frag grenade, pin still intact.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" The head heaved out. "And since when the was she a fucking _Terminator_!?"

Before Abel can answer, a crimson spear burst out of his chest.

"Oh... _crap_."

The lance's blade extend outwards in multiple direction, going from a single shaft to an _uprooted tree_ of a spear.

Behind the exploded corpse, Scathach rips the lance out of the exploded body.

Shinji stemmers _incoherently_ in fear, as this imposing Caster glares down towards the head and the mechanical girl.

"... What has Magecraft done to _you_?" She asked in bitter disappointment.

She then places her spearhead against Shinji's temple.

"I'll make it painless." She stated. "You won't feel a thing."

 **"But you will."**

A hand shoots to her face, grasping her neck before releasing _20 million volts_ of electricity through her Saint Graph.

Monica opens her eyes, snatches Shinji off of the earth before taking off, mechanical whirring being heard through her scarred body, now revealing metal bones and pistons from her layers of flesh and blood.

"Since when were you a cyborg?" Shinji asked.

 **"Since before you popped out your mommy, _Private Pyle_."** Monica bit out in a damaged _robotic_ voice. **"Now shut up and hold still."**

She clips the head back around her skirt, before taking out another combat knife from her pocket.

 **"Now where the hell are the others..."** She muttered out. **"Cuz if I remember correctly, the spandex lady has a dude with a blue spandex accompanying him-"**

A crimson spear nails against a car, nearly grazing her face.

 **"Nevermind, found him."** She sighed out.

The Blue Lancer retrieves his lance before facing her, weapon in hand.

"Oi lassie." Cu greeted. "Normally, I wouldn't kill a civilian if I could help it, but you knife on ya, so, you know, rules of the exception, yadda yadda-"

A flash of light blinds the Lancer, now losing track of the girl.

 _"... Yep."_ Cu thought. _"I deserved that."_

As soon as he opens his eyes, Cu finds a familiar _redhead_ and a certain cadre of _certain blond women_ accompanying him.

"Great." He sighed out. "So should I kill, or should I just let them be-"

"SHIROU!" Saber cried out. "TWO SERVANTS STRAIGHT AHEAD!"

"EVERYONE! BREAK THROUGH!" Shirou barked out.

"Alright, kill it is." Cu muttered out as he swung his Gae Bolg around. "NOW WHO WANTS SOME!?"

Alter jumps in first, [Excalibur Sanguine] in hand, black blade striking against his crimson lance.

"Whoa there, is it just me, or have you gotten weaker last time we met?" Cu pointed out.

"None of your fucking business." Alter plainly replied with mild irritation.

She kicks away Lancer before charging towards him.

"You're mine!" She roared out.

"Funny you should say that."

A black high-heel digs into Alter's side, piercing through her armor plates and sending her flying into another ruined car.

"Another one!?" Saber pointed out.

"Careful!" Rin cried out. "She's even more powerful than any other servant we've faced up to this point!"

"Why thank you for the compliment, lass." Scathach stated. "Name's Scathach, _Caster_ -class, and I'm one who taught that mutt."

Cu nods in confirmation.

"Alright, introductions over, back to ass-kicking."

She then pulls out her Irish-katana and strikes against Saber's Excalibur.

"W-What!?" Saber stuttered out in surprise. "This _gargantuan_ amount of strength, coming from a _Caster_ , out of all servants!?"

"FORGET THAT!" Rin cried out. "ARCHER, SUPPORT FIRE!"

"Understood." He stated after putting Rin, Sakura, and Aabidah down.

He materializes his signature bow, and begins firing swords from the nock.

The supposed-Caster dodges out of the way of the numerous projectiles, all the while fending off Saber without any difficulty.

"Keh, you're all a millennia too early to even _scratch_ me." Scathach boasted. "Especially _you_ , Saber."

"What!?" Saber replied.

"Your swings..." She cried out. "... They are _unbalanced_."

"What do mean!?" She barked back as she swung forward.

"I mean _this_."

Scathach ditches her weapons onto the ground, ducks under Saber's swing, and delivers a straight jab into Saber's face, sending her flying back all the way where Illya and the others were.

"AGH!" Taiga cried out. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Lady, please remain still unless you wish to die horrifically." Odysseus stated while restraining the woman.

Hector peers over the edge of the car, spotting the Saber with a now-caved-in nose.

"She's fine." Hector stated. "... I think."

He then spots the dark-violet-clad Caster approaching her.

"Lancer!?" Archer cried out.

"Nevermind, we're boned." Hector stated as he came back down. "Everyone, move further back, hurry!"

The Caster spits towards the side spitefully.

"If you're going to kill me, then first abandon your self-entitled 'virtues' that you've bound yourself to." Scathach stated. "For heaven's sake, you're missing an arm, but there's no rage coming from you."

Saber pulls herself off of the car, slowly slumping towards Caster.

"So should I swing like a madman, as per your suggestion?" She bit back.

"... At least try to kill me."

Alter jumps from behind Scathach.

"THEN YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED!" Alter cried out.

Alter swings down her corrupted blade towards Scathach's head.

Caster catches the blade between her fingers, without batting an eye to the Black Saber.

"Hound, handle the blue wench." She ordered. "She's not worth my time."

Cu approaches the downed Saber, only for a sword to interrupt his path.

"Not on my watch." EMIYA declared as he projected [Kansho] and [Byakuya].

Cu looks at Caster for confirmation.

Scathach nods slightly.

Lancer pulls out his Gae Bolg and charges towards EMIYA.

"RIN!"

"On it!"

The pigtailed magi fires up a command seal, powering up EMIYA.

"SHIROU!" Alter barked out.

"ON IT!"

The redhead fires out two remaining command seals, empowering Alter and restoring her [Excalibur Sanguine]'s Noble Phantasms back on.

"... I'll protect Sakura and the others." The blind Rider stated dejectedly, aware that she's completely useless in this kind of situation.

Monica meanwhile, she herself was limping across the scattered lot, left leg's iron bone bent out of frame.

 _"They better not find me."_ She hoped as she retrieved another [Mana-Cloaking Shroud] from her pocket.

Shinji meanwhile, was thinking of something else.

 _"Just where the hell is getting those toys?"_ He thought as he tried to peek inside of her skirt pockets, only to find _nothing_ but lint and loose change.

The two then make their way towards the other side of the freeway, where the two Designators and the biblical servants were at.

Back at the other side, Bazett and Jordan were navigating through the scattered lot, evading the brass serpent assaulting Karna and the two biblical servants.

"... Jeez." Jordan sighed out. "Not a moment too soon for me to be back at a friggin pub..."

He then looks behind, to find the Irish Designator lagging behind.

"You alright, miss?" Jordan asked. "You kinda look shite."

"... I'll be... I'll be fine-"

In a sudden moment, Bazett falls to her knees and starts wailing in _sheer agony_.

"What the bloody hell, woman!?" Jordan cried out. "You're giving out position away-"

The British Designator stops himself upon finding Bazett's stomach _expanded_ outwards like a balloon.

"... Are you _pregnant_ , woman!?" He hissed out in disbelief. "Who the bloody fuck did this to ya!?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" She screeched out in desperation. "I THOUGHT SERVANTS COULDN'T IMPREGNATE HUMANS!"

Her stomach bulge _twitches_ , as if something's about to _burst_ out of it like an egg.

"... Sorry about this."

Jordan then forcibly strips Bazett of her suit pants, spreads her legs, and finds a _head_ slowly coming out of her vagina.

 _"Oh god, this is just fucking sick and wrong in all levels..."_ Jordan thought. _"... Jordan, calm down, or you'll have to C-section her instead, which by the way, is even worse."_

The other servants at the clearing take notice of the screeching behind the cars.

"What hell's blazes is that noise?" Samson asked.

Moses closes his eyes and cups his ears.

"... It seems that the master of the Lancer and Caster pair seems to be going through labor." Moses answered.

"Then this is perfect." Samson stated as grabbed a street sign off of the earth. "I'll kill them at their weakest."

"Spare the child." The prophet stated. "Blood matters not, only but the fact that the child has done nothing wrong."

"... No promises, prophet." Samson solemnly stated. "My blood runs _cold_ on the prospect of sparing anyone not under Yahweh's good graces."

Caster turns his head back towards Karna being attacked by [Nehushtan].

"... Make it painless." Moses requested. "Both for the mother and the child's sake."

"Understood."

The sounds of crude metal scraping against the rough earth were heard behind Samson.

Behind the car, Jordan and Bazett were in the process of delivering a baby.

"COME ON!" Jordan cried out. "PUSH!"

A _bloodcurdling_ scream escaped Bazett's lips.

Following that, a baby's cry echoed in the air.

In Jordan's hands was a newborn, covered in its mother's flesh and blood, wailing as it was desperately gasping for air.

"This..." Jordan sighed out. "... Lady, I'm not paying child support."

"You won't have to."

Behind Jordan was Samson, arms raised, holding onto the uprooted sign in the likeness of a polearm.

"Can't fiddle with coin if you're all _dead_!"

Samson swings down the improv polearm toward the two Designators.

"DIE, PAGANS!" Samson roared out triumphantly.

Jordan and Bazett shut their eyes, hoping to see at least a glimpse of heaven _post-mortem-_

" _Aw shut it_."

Jordan slowly opens his eyes, only to find the polearm halted by the _baby's_ fingers, catching the sign between its grasp.

Jordan looks at the baby's eyes.

... _Red_.

"Well, enough about me." The baby spoke out in a _deep_ , pseudo-British accent. "Make room, please."

The baby flicks the weapon away from the Berserker's grasp, right before jumping off of Jordan's arms and _double-lariating_ Samson's neck off of his shoulders.

"First of all..." The baby spoke out while floating in the air as the now-headless Berserker fell to the earth lifelessly. "... I advise the mother of this _vessel_ to _look away_."

The baby's miniscule body then begins contorting _outwards_.

The sounds of _consecutive rapid growth spurts_ coming from the once-infant body were sounded through the popping and crunching of flesh and bone being _forcibly_ expanded outwards.

If Jordan, Bazett, and Luvia (hidden just right behind the headless Samson and Merlin Alter's illusions) ever got to saw what a _Cancer Cell_ would look like up close, this was to be a _very close_ second.

Luvia's stomach turns from seeing this... _eldritch_ phenomenon.

She gags her own vomit while Merlin prevents her-

*BLERGH*

... _Tried_ to prevent her, but to their credit, everyone else was too glued to the so-called baby's _metamorphosis_.

Upon finishing its transformation, the baby was now an albino adult, snow-white hair, slightly-muscular lean-ish frame, and blood-red eyes gleaming from its milky-white pupils in broad daylight.

Oh, and also, nude, but there were _much_ bigger fish to fry.

Abel was _resurrected_ , with not a single figment of his overwhelming mana lost.

"Sup." Abel greeted. "And I know you're right in front of me. Don't worry, I ain't gonna eat ya."

Merlin removes his cover, revealing himself and his master to the world.

Luvia was still on her knees, tossing chunks out of her insides.

"... I'll leave you to her."

Merlin Alter nods as he carried Luvia away.

"... Waitaminute." Jordan asked. "... Just how the bloody hell did you end up inside of her!?"

"Eh, life finds a way." Abel snidely remarked. "If it helps ya, I once _fucked_ a live _Velociraptor_."

Jordan lets out a loud groan of frustration, over the fact that the so-called Forever Mortal came off nonsensical as usual/expected.

"No seriously guys." Abel went on. "And I was in my-"

In front of Abel, a surge of repulsive mana was emitted from Samson's headless body.

"... What the fuck?" Abel asked as Samson was slowly resurrected from his Saint Graph's destruction.

Samson lets out a resounding roar that echoed throughout the freeway, full of revitalized power and might.

 **"DAMMIT!"** The maned Berserker roared out with unadulterated fury. **"I WILL NOT BE INDEBTED TO THE LIKES OF YOU, _CAIN_!"**

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Abel cut off Berserker. "... _Cain_? You mean _big bro_?"

The maned Berserker neck-lifts the albino off of the ground.

 **"I am going to rip you in half, _Abel_." **Samson snarled out.

"Wait man!" Abel cried out. "Can we talk about this!?"

All Berserker can do was heave out _steam_ between his teeth-bared lips.

Abel then looks at Bazett _pitifully_.

"Lady, you might wanna get ready for _another_ labor, just in case." Abel groaned out.

Bazett flips him off.

"Welp, please make quick then." Abel stated.

"WAIT!"

Next to Abel and Samson, Moses came in, panting from exhaustion.

"Samson!" Caster barked out. "Put him down, now!"

Samson slams down the albino into the earth in a humanoid-shaped dent.

"... Thank you." Abel mumbled out.

"Tell us what you know about Cain." Moses asked sharply. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the only one that can free us from our curse."

"Whoa." Abel spoke out upon lifting his face off of the death mask on the earth. "Slow down, man."

The albino man then frees himself from his crater and faces the wizened Caster.

"Okay, two things." Abel asked. "One, why are candidates of _Grand Caster_ and _Grand Berserker_ doing in a place like this? And two, why do I literally smell my _brother_ off of you two!?"

The two designators looked at each other before coming to a mutual silent agreement upon the fact that things have gone further down the shitter that would make Lewis Carroll's _Wonderland_ look _rational_ in comparison.

 **"It was his summoning for this Holy Grail War."** Samson pointed out. **"Your so-called brother had stolen us from our original master off the coast of Philippines, brought us into this world against our will, and upon arriving here, we made our separate ways."**

"Wait." Abel asked.

"What is it?" Moses asked.

"... Where the hell is my brother?" Abel asked the two biblical servants. "Where. Is. He. Right. Now?"

Caster scoffed.

"We care naught of that walking corpse." Moses grimaced.

"Oh, but I do."

Abel takes a bite out of Moses's arm, and licks the blood off from the seeping gash.

 **"PROPHET!"** Samson barked out.

"Oh stop it, he ain't gonna die from a single nibble." Abel stated his the taste of the blood coursed through his senses.

Abel then begins to scan the leylines running throughout the whole Eastern Region, conducting matching sections to find where Cain was hiding-

Cain was near the Greater Grail at Mt. Enzou.

"You two." Abel stated. "I need you two to come with me."

 **"And why?"** Samson snarled out as he ferociously protected the Caster.

"Unless you two want to be big bro's bitches for the rest of your lives, I recommend that you come with me." Abel stated firmly. "And besides, why do you think he left you two all by your lonesome with you two acting as the magical equivalent of turbine generators in the first place?"

The two then figure out what was going on.

"... We were _bait_." Moses realised in horror.

"I recommend running." Abel stated. "Come on!"

Abel then speeds off into a blur, trailing towards a mountain behind the surrounding forest, with Samson carrying Moses on his back not far behind from him.

"... Can someone tell me what the actual fuck is going on?" Jordan asked.

"Not in my paybook, Lionstone." Bazett grumbled as she put her pants back on. "Oh, and one more thing."

The Irish designator delivers a hard and swift kick to his _nads_.

"THAT WAS TAKING OFF MY PANTS, YOU FRIGGIN' PERV!"

... With that little revelation out of the way, we cut back to where Shirou and company were facing Bazett's servants.

The Sabers and one Archer were slowly being pushed back by the two Irish demigods, not helping that Shirou was always on the verge of self-combusting should he push his Nerve Circuits too far, no small part in Aabidah's venom coursing through his veins.

"Sensei!" Shirou cried out. "How is it on your end!?"

"Barely holding on, but managed to slip away when the snake's owner left the building." Henry remarked. "Karna should be here any moment now!"

"EVERYONE, HOLD ON!" Shirou cried out over the sounds of clashing blades. "HELP IS ON THE WAY!"

"Yep..." Henry sighed out in relief. "So in the meantime..."

*SHRUK*

Henry's hand pierces into Shirou's back.

The redhead looks behind him in terror, with his assailant being his own _teacher_.

"... S-Sensei?" Shirou choked out.

Henry grins slightly.

"... Watch your back." He remarked coldly. "[Absorb]."

Inside Shirou's body, the redhead's heart was being absorbed and welded _into_ Henry's palm, slowly swallowing the still-beating heart inside his own forearm, akin to that of a snake devouring its prey whole, bulge and all.

"Shirou!" Saber cried out.

"Uh uh uh." Henry wagged his finger as Shirou's heart was slowly being sucked into Henry's own. "Swing around carelessly, and you might kill him by making be swallow his heart _faster_."

The whole melee stops, even with the two Celtic servants stopping out of pure shock.

"So tell me, boy." Henry spoke to the slowly-placid Shirou. "What was the very first thing I taught ya in my lectures?"

Shirou, even in his fluctuations of hot and cold, vaguely remembers the following.

 _Trust no one._

"... I've might've forgotten the phrase, **'least of all, your family'** , but hey, it was my first time teaching back then." Henry stated. "Oh, and me teaching you [Arcana Dei Verbum] and creating Nerve Circuits in the first place?"

 _Malice_.

 _Pure_ , unadulterated malice.

Devoid of the rough kindness that was once there.

Now all _dead_.

"... Let's just say, _obligations_." Henry stated.

"So you were just using him!?" Rin pointed out.

"Oh come on, you damn brat." Henry groaned out. "This is what you fucking lot do every Tuesday back at the Old Continent. _Literally_."

... Even Rin was shocked that she'd failed to connect that truth to Shirou's enigmatic teacher, think all of this time, that Henry Hallmark was an _exception_ to the general rule.

"Master!" Karna called out from a distance.

"Ah, perfect timing."

Henry then fires off all three of his and _Shirou's_ remaining command seals.

"By the power and authority granted to me as master, I order Karna, son of Surya and Hero of Generosity!"

Inside Henry's pockets, various effigies of Hindu and Greek deities began to resonate with his overwhelming mana.

 **"KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"** Henry roared out. **"SET THIS WHOLE DAMN CITY ON FIRE! LET THE SEAS BOIL AND THE LAND MELT FROM YOUR FLAMES! I OFFER SIX DIVINITES OF DIFFERING PANTHEONS UNTO YOUR HOLY RADIANCE! BECOME THE PITCH-BLACK SUN THAT HERALDS COMPLETE AND TOTAL OBLIVION TO ALL CREATIONS OF GAIA, ALAYA, AND THE _FUCKING_ KALEIDOSCOPE!"**

Mana floods into the Hindu Lancer, bloating him like a balloon taking in water.

 **"AWAKEN! THE STAR OF THE FINAL GOD! AWAKEN! AVATAR OF ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION!"** Henry fevant'y roared out.

 **"AWAKEN! [Karna Over-Gods: Nocturne Sun of Calamity]!"**

The Lancer was then bombarded by his master's allotted mana, siphoned off from Shirou and the Sabers.

As the redhead squirms in utter agony of his heart being slowly extracted from his body and the Sabers ase slowly having their Saint Graphs disassembled piece by piece, Henry's Lancer was being force-fed a titanic amount of mana, slowly and painfully morphing his physical form into something else entirely.

The once humanoid-silhouette was now warped into that of a spherical mass of perpetual supernova of mana and constantly contorting flesh and bone.

Before them was _black sun_ , blotting out all light on earth like a perpetually-expanding solar eclipse.

"... Aw shite." Henry clicked out his tongue. "Guess that's what happens when you fuse a Hindu demigod with fragments of Apollo, Hades, and Prometheus with Agni, Kali, and Ravana and expect it to turn out into some super-deity, but oh well, not that's gonna matter, since you know..."

"Know what!?" Rin growled out as she pointed her [Gandr] at Henry.

The man simply smiles.

"... That this whole place is about to go _up_ like when _Fat Man_ came _down_ to _Nagasaki_." He grinned.

Everyone's stomachs drop like _lead weight_.

Behind at one of the cars, Taiga, Illya, and Hector (all of them hidden behind [Athena's Veil]), heard this dire news.

"... Did he just imply that he's going _glass_ the entirety of Fuyuki to kill us all!?" Taiga panicked.

All Illya can do is whimper helplessly, clutching against Hector's embrace for counsel.

"I suggest running." Henry stated. "[Link]."

A _leyline_ shoots out of his person like a strand of rope.

"And for my next trick..." Henry announced bombastically.

He then _rips_ his hand out of Shirou's back, now completely devouring the redhead's heart with his hand, now housing an additional heart inside of his body.

"... I shall now, _disappear_." The magus stated. "[Tether]."

Henry was then slung towards where the leyline that was pulling him towards where it was linked to.

"Shirou!?" Rin called out as she ran towards the placid-looking teen.

She catches the limp magi in her arms.

The body was _ice cold_.

She then looks behind herself.

The Sabers were already beginning to fade into gold dust.

"So... this is how it ends." Saber lamented. "Destruction by _treachery_ , how... _fitting_."

But just when she was completely scarce of all options, a certain thought crossed her mind.

 _"What would Shirou do?"_

She then looks at her hand, with the last command seal left on it.

... Which then recalls her _original plan_ with Shirou's Sabers on the first night of the Holy Grail War.

"Saber!" Rin cried out. "Alter! Nero!"

The pigtailed magi runs out towards where the Sabers were at.

"What... is it?" Alter bit out in a weakened tone. "If you want a final say... make it quick."

"Though I must say..." Nero weakly spoke out as she laid against her planted crimson sword. "... A rose is at its most beautiful when it's struggling against its withering..."

"... What is it, Rin?" Saber asked.

She then raises her hand, the backhand faced forward towards the three.

"I will be your new master." Rin declared. "All of you, form a contract with me!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **Author's Notes:** Yep.

... I just went _there_.

Our is hero is dead, ladies and gentlemen, and now Rin gets to be the heroine that she wanted to be.

Feel free to freak out on the reviews section, because _reasons_!

On a more serious note; this chapter took me forever to finish, ranging from lack of motivation, college work and midterms, and oh, may also mention THREE REVISIONS for this FUCKING chapter.

... I assure you, I intend to make things go even more asinine.

Assuming that I don't work myself to death, that is.

Also, IRL: My dad's back home, eating and walking, but still on IV, pole included.

That's considered an _improvement_. I'm serious.

So, what do you readers think of this chapter?

Please leave a comment or a review, for I'd like to know what my readers are thinking!


	14. Chapter 14: PTSD

**(Ten no Sakazuki, Mt. Entou, 11:02 AM)**

 **58 Minutes and 54 Seconds Until Fuyuki Air Strike**

 **28 Minutes and 54 Seconds Until [Karna Over-Gods: Nocturne Sun] Detonates**

Standing before the massive gaping entrance of the unholy vassel of magic, stood three people, one with his hands on his knees, heaving out gusts of oxygen with each lead-heavy breath.

"... Haah... Haah... Haah..." Abel heaved out. "... I think my lungs _exploded_ at least six times on my way here."

"You need to train more, then." Samson pointed out as he set down Moses from his back.

"Screw you, dude..." Abel heaved out. "... The man upstairs gave you a crapton of his personal steroids that's somehow connected to your damn hair like some sort of doping-IV tubes, so don't tell me that I need to exercise when you haven't even done single damn push-up in goddamn life."

Samson just lets out a low grumble in response.

"Enough talk." Moses stated. "We've wasted enough time as is."

"You two go on ahead.." Abel groaned out.

He then coughs out a bruised and bloodied sack of flesh, resembling a red-colored crumpled paper bag.

"... We'll leave you to it, Grand Ruler."

The two then run into the cave in front of them, with Abel hacking out another punctured lung onto his feet.

"Ugh..." Abel groaned out as he began walking into the depths. "... Story of my goddamn life."

As the darkness shrouded his very being, he then began to note movements creeping around him.

"Ugh..." Abel groaned out as his head throbbed. "... Can't get that shit out of my head, amirite, _big bro_?"

A flash of a memory of his head being caved in by a rock passed by Abel's eyes.

Standing before him were a set of foot imprints left on solid rock.

"... Three guesses that you don't even know that I'm still alive, but then again, we're both practically walking fossils at this point."

He then projects a photograph taken at 10/26/1978, depicting a _vaguely_ -humanoid figure walking at the bottom of the South China Sea.

"Damn..." Abel chuckled out as he walked around the foot imprints, each imprint looking thinner than his own. "... If this is really you, then damn, you've lost a _lot_ of weight since the last we seen each other."

He then burns the photo in his hand to ash.

"I'll confirm it myself." The Grand Ruler stated. "Because that's what brothers do."

"... Even if one did kill the other out of jealousy."

As Abel continues to walk further into the depths, the malignant presence begins to grow more prominent.

"... Wait, why am I feeling _double_?" Abel remarked.

He then closes his eyes and concentrates in order to differentiate the mixed miasma of _pure sin_ permeating throughout the pitch-black depths.

Abel begins to sniffs the air, picking up _two_ slightly similar, yet _distinct_ scents coming from further down below.

"... I smell two kinds of malice." Abel remarked as he continued to walk down towards the epicenter. "... One is burning hot, like a bubbling vat of burning tar and oil. The other, however..."

Abel sniffs the air once more, discerning the other scent composing this sickening atmosphere.

... Or rather, the _lack_ of scent.

"... Oh _hell no_." Abel gasped out. "... You son of a bitch, you were here this whole damn time!?"

Abel then sprints towards the epicenter with reckless abbadon, purging all doubt and focusing on the matter hand.

... Only expect, those doubts still _continue_ to linger in his mind, atop of every other emotional, rational, and irrational thought that his mind has stockpiled since the day of his birth.

"... Sometimes, I just hate myself." Abel muttered out as he ran like hell. "But come on, for once, don't let anything get in my way-"

Behind him, a rock wall bursts open, shooting out a humanoid-figure at a railgun-like speed, striking Abel's rear side of his head, dragging him across the stone earth, leaving behind a streak-like crevice in both of their wake.

Atop of the now-faceplanted Abel was Henry, slightly battered from the impact, yet looks none worse for wear.

"Checking..." Henry muttered out as he placed his hand over his left side of his chest. "... Yep, there's still _two_ still beating in my insides."

He then gets off of the fallen Abel and dashes towards the epicenter, where the Greater Grail lies.

... Where his master lies.

"Oi, teach!" Henry yelled out into the darkness.

An explosion was heard from the distance.

Then sounds of multiple appendages squirming about were heard.

Followed up by sounds of screams of pain and terror.

"... Wow, this is gonna get messier than I anticipated." Henry grumbled out. "If me ripping out the boy's heart goes to shit, then I _might_ reconsider my life choices..."

A dark-green fedora blows past his face.

"... Okay, regrets over."

In front of him, squirming and twitching masses of vantablack tendrils were slowly edging towards Henry. Their tar-like sludge dripping from their sprawling appendages, melting through the stone surface upon landing. Their choking presence, welling up his deep-buried sense of discomfort, like if he's walking through a pitch-black sauna turned on full-blast.

The silver fox magi then lets out a deep sigh of frustration and mounting discomfort.

"... [Repel]."

The word "Repel" engraves onto his body, causing the Shadows to move _away_ from himself.

"Thank you." Henry chirped out as he walked through the parting swarm like Moses through the Red Sea.

After passing through the black swarm, he then spots two other servants, both of them pale in complexion and hair, fighting off the swarm of the same, black-tendriled masses with nothing more than their flames and pure rage.

"... Gonna ignore that." Henry threw his hands up.

He then feels two, _overwhelming_ presences standing before him.

"Who are you?" A hoarse voice cracked out.

"Here to meet someone." Henry replied. "So [Move]."

The words then engrave into Moses and Samson's feet, causing them to step aside.

"H-How?" Moses gasped out. "Just how are you controlling _us_ , the Apostles of the Almighty himself!?"

Henry then spits out a loogie onto the wizened Caster's wrinkled face.

"... What God?" Henry coldly replied. "I got an appointment to catch and two has-beens aren't going to stop me."

"... Your scent." Samson growled out. "Are you referring to Cain?"

"... You two his bitches?" Henry asked mockingly.

The biblical Berserker snaps, activating his [Mad Enhancement A] out of rage, and swings his axe above his shoulder.

 **"BITE YOUR TONGUE, YOU HEATHEN-"**

"[Halt]."

The word [Halt] is written down on the Berserker's arm, preventing his shoulder from coming down any further down.

"... Geez, teach." Henry mumbled as he passed by the two servants. "Keep your damn pets on a shorter leash."

 **"Why leash something that you need not, Henry?"**

From the shade cast by the platu, a borderline _withered_ -looking cloaked figure emerged.

"Y-You..." Moses spat out. "... How did you keep yourself hidden!? I thought our contract kept us bound to your presence!"

The cloaked mummy glower at the Caster.

 **"You two no longer demanded my presence."** Cain pointed out. **"So I abided, and cut you off from my presence, but you never said anything about Command Seals."**

Moses' face slowly contorts into an expression of horrified realization.

Cain's fractured lips crack into a _jagged_ and _disoriented_ smile.

 **"As long as my orders aren't direct, I still have ownership over you two."** Cain explained. **"You thought that I didn't need you two, but on the contrary, your so-called 'freedom' was part of my plan to lure out my student's... _student_."**

"... Kinda sounds weird when you put it that way, teach." Henry stated. "Anywho, don't we got bigger fish to fry?"

 **"Oh yes, thank you reminding me."**

"I'm practically your help, teach." Henry stated. "Being over _130 million_ years old ain't doing you any favors, because believe me, _you_ know."

Cain just lets out a small grumble as he slightly unravels his bandages to reveal his [Mark of Cain].

Upon his right foot placing itself against the plateau, the rock melts into a staircase-like indentation as Cain walks towards the peak.

"... Tch, show-off." Henry grumbled as he wrote out [Float] onto both of his feet and begins levitating up towards the Greater Grail.

As the two slowly ascend towards the cusp, Angra Mainyu was still sitting on the surface of the black muck contained in the bowels of the Greater Grail.

... With All of the World's Evil still neglecting to put on anything around his exposed crotch area (assuming if one can discern said testes in the pitch-black frame).

 **"Oh my god..."** The pitch-black servant moaned out. **"... My balls might be blue now, and I think I have skid marks on my dick."**

He then hears _splashing_ noises behind him.

 **"... Huh!?"** Angra Mainyu barked out. **"Who the fuck is here right now!? The war ain't over until there's only one left!"**

 **"Believe me."** The voice echoed out in the dark. **"We know."**

The Avenger torques his head around to his rear side, only to be greeted by _nothing_.

 **"... Ugh. Must be getting** **delirious from the excess fapping."** The Avenger groaned out. **"... Weird. Why am I feeling anything in the first place-"**

Something explodes out of his chest.

... A charcoal-colored skeletal-looking arm was impaled through his chest. And in its twig-like digits, was his still-beating heart, blood like ink, and pump like a bulb of hardened oil.

 **"... W-W-Wha-"**

Behind All of the World's Evil, Cain dispassionately pulls his withered arm out of the Avenger, taking the oily-black heart from him.

 **"Hmm..."** Cain grunted as he observed Angra Mainyu's heart. **"... Despite claiming to be pure evil incarnate, yours still beats like any human's."**

 **"... Tch."** Angra spat out in disgust. **"... What do you mean, like any... other human's?"**

The Primordial Murderer looks down at the fallen Avenger.

 **"... Mine rotted away in the sands of time."** Cain answered bluntly. **"Yours was _merely_ inked black from one bad day."**

The withered Murderer walks by the fallen Black Grail, heading further into the epicenter where the golden chalice was overflowing with the viscous, oil-like liquid that filled the entirety of the stone plateau.

 **"Careful."** Cain warned his former student. **"A droplet will immediately blacken your soul to pitch-black."**

"As if it wasn't pitch-black already?" Henry pointed out. "I killed an 11th-grader and stuck by with _you_ out of all people, by choice, may I remind you."

 **"You still have that choice."** Cain remarked as he approached closer to the polluted-Holy Grail.

His twig-like digits force through the barrier protecting the artifact, grasping the chalice by its grip.

 **"... This is your last chance, Henry Hallmark."** Cain stated. **"Turn back, while you're still human."**

Henry spits at Angra's fallen body.

"... What's 'human' to a magi?" Henry coldly replied. "And what's a 'magi' to a _dead man_?"

 **"... So be it."** Cain replied solemnly. **"... I thank you for staying by my side for these past 45 years."**

The First Murderer then _drinks_ the black ooze from the grail.

From the muck, the fallen Avenger looked towards the Greater Grail's epicenter, seeing the _utterly bizarre_ happening occuring before him.

 **"W-Wh-Wha-What..."**

"Hm?" Henry remarked as he saw the Avenger in squalor slowly twitch back to life. "... Um teach? I think the wanker's still alive."

 **"WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU _RETARDS_ EVEN DOING TO _MY_ GRAIL!?" **The All of the World's Evil roared out in shock.

Cain then sets down the _now-empty_ Holy Grail on the stone pedestal that it was once on.

 **"... I am freeing you, Scapegoat."** Cain stated. **"A youth like you deserve fate not of this."**

He then looks at the empty grail, now refilling itself with more of the black liquid all the way up to its cusp.

 **"... For it should be filthy as I that should shoulder such fate-"**

The golden grail was then snatched from his bony fingers by a _fishing hook_.

The Grail then ends up in the hands of Abel, with a bamboo fishing rod in one hand, and the Holy Grail in the other, still spilling out its contents.

... And still _buck naked_.

"... Honestly, I have no words." Abel stated. " _130 million years_ , and not even a friggin' postcard."

The withered Murderer's creviced eyelids crack open and reveal his granite-like eyeballs vaguely reflecting the albino's image.

 **"... Brother."** Cain stated.

"Oooh, right..." Henry droned out awkwardly. "... Kinda forgot about that _little_ detail."

Around Henry and Angra Mainyu, were Cain and Abel, finally meeting each other long after the passing of Genesis.

... And the ensuing reunion was... _beyond awkward_ , to put it _mildly_.

 **"130 million years ago, I ended your life."** Cain stated.

"And it took me an additional 130 millions to run into ya." Abel replied. "And seriously, what the hell happened to you?"

 **"I was cursed to walk the Earth after staining my hands with your blood."** Cain replied. **"... Please tell me _not_ that the same happened to you."**

"The man upstairs told me to pass this on in case if I run into ya." Abel replied. "... I think he either did or didn't take into account that there were about 1 million people walking around with only _one_ of you. And that was before the Great Deluge kinda killed them all, and it took me another 65 million years to realize that Noah was literally on the other side of _Pangea_ while I was shagging Velociraptors to alleviate my boredom, and oh, I was the _only_ human left walking on the green Earth."

 **"In case if you're wondering, I was completely surrounded by water, trying to kill myself."** Cain elaborated. **"It didn't work, and a creature with large set of maws and two pairs of fish fins died in my presence, at least 6 times."**

"Six _Mosasauruses_ in your killcount?" Abel asked with a raised eyebrow. "Joke's on you, I killed a T-Rex and beached a _Kronosaurus_ with my bare hands."

 **"Must you make everything a competition?"** Cain asked. **"Like that time that you sacrificed a sheep against my grain?"**

As the two brothers continued to squabble (for lack of a better term), Henry and Angra Mainyu stare at each other awkwardly.

"... You getting any of this?" Henry asked.

 **"I have a fucking hole in my chest, and that's your concern!?"** Angra Mainyu pointed out, no longer feeling the pain of losing his physical heart.

"Okay, what about that?"

Henry then points towards the Shadows now slowly devouring the two Biblical Servants in a _feeding frenzy_.

 **"... Forget em'."** Angra replied. **"I really don't like self-righteous bastards like them."**

"At least we agree on that." Henry remarked. "Hell, my job was to make sure that other magi don't end up like those two down there."

 **"You mean the damn ginger that rigged my War in first place?"** Angra asked.

"He ain't that red, _blackface_."

 **"SCREW YOU!"** Angra barked out. **"I'M PERSIAN!"**

Henry shoots him a sny, shit-eating grin.

 **"... Or at least, I _was_."** The Avenger replied. **"All I have left of my former life are the curses forced upon me and my penis."  
**

"Funny how the double standard of magi mentality works, eh?" Henry pointed out.

 **"Yeah, I guess."** Angra replied. **"Funny how I kinda profited off of it."**

"Einzbern?"

 **"Fine as hell lady."** Angra chuckled out. **"Kinda enjoyed playing the Black Grail back a decade ago."**

"Thanks to you, I got to meet the boy and and be his teacher for an entire winter break." Henry stated. "... And the fact that I got to raise him as my _personal investment_."

 **"What kind?"**

Henry's grin arcs further upwards.

"... How about ripping this whole damn world a new one." Henry remarked. "Nothing original, especially regarding what happened ten years prior..."

 **"... Wait, how the hell do you know that crap?"** Angra Mainyu barked out in surprise. **"I didn't see you in the carnage ten years ago!"**

"Aside from the fact that the whole Fourth Grail War living in infamy in the international magi community?" Henry replied. "... I'm pretty sure that the BBC choppers caught all that shit on a chopper. And no, I've seen gas leaks, one happened in India back in '86, and what you pulled out of your arse was a bloody _firebombing_."

 **"Eh, I try."**

As the two unlikely pair converse, the brothers then cease their squabble and get back to what they were actually about to go to.

"... Okay enough malarky." Abel stated. "What the fuck do you want the Grail for, anyway?"

 **"I can ask you the same thing, brother."** Cain replied. **"Since you did claim that you've created the Holy Grail itself."**

"With my own two hands." Abel answered. "Just how in the fuck was I supposed to know that the commission that I took from the goddamn governor of that region turned out to be anointed with the blood of the brat of the man upstairs!?"

 **"It matters not, brother."** Cain bit out in growing frustration. **"Hand it over. I must do my duty. I must _atone_ for my sins."**

"Atone for what?" Abel barked back. "That shit happened 130 million years ago! Get over it!"

 **"I CAN'T!"**

From Cain's pained cry, _all_ noise died.

The Shadows stopped dead in their tracks, the other two Avengers, charred and bruised all over, look towards the cusp in shocked silence, and even the likes of Henry Hallmark (heart-dipper), Angra Mainyu (Ex-All of the World's Evil), and Abel (complete douchebag) were taken aback by the withered Murderer's anguish.

 **"... I... I just can't."** Cain stuttered out with a whimpering undertone. **"Every day, I am forced to live with myself knowing that my actions has spiraled the entirety of mankind into an endless sentence of sin and debauchery, all because of my weakness that started the damnation of all of Almighty's creations!"**

"... Whoa." Abel remarked. "Get the feeling that you've been holding in that for while now, have ya?"

All of the Murderer's pent-up _rage_ and _despair_ broke out like a breached _concrete dam_.

 **"IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT ALL OF CREATION IS DESTINED FOR DAMNATION! FROM THE MOMENT THAT THE CREATOR HAS TESTED ME, I WAVERED AT THE WORST MOMENT IMAGINABLE, AND YOU, MY FLESH AND BLOOD, I'VE FORCED MY SPITE UNTO YOU, ALL JUST TO SATE MY SENSE OF PRIDE, AND WHERE DID IT TAKE ME DOWN TOWARDS OTHER THAN TO SUFFER UNTIL THE HEAT DEATH OF ALL CREATION PASSES, ALL BECAUSE I'VE WAVERED! IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED! IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT HUMANITY HAS STRAYED FROM EDEN! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT EVERYTHING WENT WRONG WITH ALL CREATION SINCE ITS DAWN! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY THAT I WAS EVEN BORN! I'M SORRY THAT I STILL WALK UPON THE MISTAKES THAT I'VE MADE! I'M SO SORRY THAT I EVEN-"**

"And like I said..." Abel snarled out in growing frustration. "... GET OVER IT, YOU SHRIVELED-UP BASTARD! NO ONE GIVES A SHIT!"

The wizened walking corpse of a man creaks his charcoal-like neck towards his spring-lily-faced brother.

 **"... I know."** Cain answered. **"So that's why I seek the Grail. So I may finally die..."**

Abel's grip around the Holy Grail tightens.

 **"... And take all of my sins to the grave."** Cain stated. **"So now that you know my plight brother, hand it over."**

"And here's my answer."

Abel then crushes the in his hands like tin can, bending the chalice's grip like a straightened-out paperclip.

"Fuck. It. All." Abel declared with venomous spite overflowing from his words. "Fuck the magi, fuck this husk of a city, fuck this war, fuck this cave, fuck that blackface bitch over there, and above all else, fuck, _you_ , brother."

Abel then slowly raises his free hand, gradually unraveling into a stuck-up middle finger.

"As a brother, I forgave you long ago for your little outburst, because surprisingly, head wounds heal quick when you're also cursed by the man upstairs with immortality." Abel stated plainly. "But as a fellow man, I must say that what you're planning to do, is complete bullshit."

Cain's fractured eyebrow was raised.

 **"And why, brother?"** Cain retorted. **"Why must I be denied of my respite when it'll all benefit all creation?"**

Abel sighs out in frustration.

"... You really haven't changed even after 130 million years." Abel sighed out in disappointment. "Still an entitled bastard til the bitter end..."

 **"Change of plans then."** Cain muttered out. **"HENRY! PHASE TWO!"**

"GOT IT!"

The magi then physically pumps Shirou's heart out of his body, shifting the slightly-smaller heart to tube through his arm like a bloated hose, and the chunk of _still-pulsating_ bag of blood and air pops out from the palm of his hand.

He then slings the heart towards the epicenter of the Greater Grail, causing the whole cavern to start trembling.

"... What's your game, big bro?" Abel snarled out. "What the hell are you after-"

 **"HAND IT OVER!"**

Cain immediately appears right in front of Abel, mere inches away from him.

 _"There was no time dilation here..."_ Abel thought as he observed his brother's enigma. _"... Don't tell me!?"_

In Cain's hands, the Holy Grail appeared in his withered grip.

 _"Figuring out big bro's origin, I can't afford to aim for the grail..."_ Abel thought. _"... So instead, I'll take the other."_

With the flick of his wrist, the bamboo fishing rod in his right hand lashes out its hooked thread.

 **"... Trying to take the Grail?"**

The thread then hooks something else behind Cain.

... Shirou's still-beating heart, connected to the very leyline of Mt. Enzou.

"See, the thing about two-part plans..." Abel stated. "... They need to both work at the same time if you want it to work."

Abel then kicks away Cain back into the black muck of the Greater Grail.

"Let me take a hint." Abel stated. "I'm assuming you both need this mana-rich heart and the Holy Grail for whatever convoluted BS that you schmucks are planning-"

Henry then jumps towards Abel like a rocket, his hand extended with the intent to take back the heart.

"Whoa there." Abel remarked as he dodged the magi. "You want the heart that badly?"

Abel then throws himself off of the ledge behind him.

"COME AND GET IT, YOU WANKERS!" Abel taunted as he plummeted off of the Greater Grail.

Then _everyone_ , from the two brothers, the remaining servants, the only magi, and even the Shadows began making a mad dash towards the beating heart, with the still-beating heart emitting a pulse of mana with every beat.

All of them followed Abel like a pack of rabid mongrels lured by freshly-cooked sausage, as the albino madman snatched the fallen heart off of the stone earth and ran towards the exit like a motherfucker.

 **"... You won't escape."** Cain stated as he unraveled his bandaged left hand, revealing the [Mark of Cain].

The Murderer then utters out coherent words like that of both _God_ and the _Devil_ speaking in _unison_.

 **"[Destroy all exits]."**

The exit that Abel was dashing towards was then replaced with another of those cave walls.

As if the exit itself _never existed_.

"Knew it..." Abel muttered out as he was being cornered by the now-berserk Shadows. "... Your Origin is [Destruction], correct?"

 **"Opposed to your [Creation]."** Cain stated as he walked towards Abel menacingly. **"I won't repeat myself again. Hand over the heart, now."**

"So when you took the Grail from me, you've destroyed the [Distance] between us, then you destroyed the [Placement] that I was holding in, and the Grail now no longer looking like a tin mug that got ran over by a BearCat, I'm assuming that you've destroyed the Grail's [Deformity] with your Origin alone, correct?" Abel pointed out.

 **"I said hand it over."** Cain _snarled_ out.

"And like I said, here's my response, you shieveled old cock."

[Projection EX]+[Origin-Creation]{Convert-Eyes}[Mystic Eyes of Reformation]= Abel then teleports to the other side of the Greater Grail, away from everyone else, and starting the world's most dangerous game of tag.

"I WAS KIDDING, YOU FUCKING BAWBAGS!" Abel cried out as he bounced around the cavern walls, with the Shadows swarming towards the mana's radiance from the heart like moths to flame.

 **(Fuyuki Freeway, Fuyuki, 10:22 AM)**

 **55 Minutes and 32 Seconds until Fuyuki Air Strike**

 **25 Minutes and 32 Seconds Until [Karna Over-Gods: Nocturne Sun] Detonates**

... In hindsight, this wasn't Rin's brightest idea that she've came up with.

Main reason?

She did _not_ have over 32 mages' worth of Mana Circuits.

"Proud of yourself?" Alter pointed out in an exasperated tone.

"... Is it bad to say that I'm still glad that I now get to die with having Sabers for servants in a big-ass ball of fire?" Rin sheepishly replied.

"No shame in desiring what your heart wants, my Praetor's lady-in-waiting." Nero replied nonchalantly. "Better to burn out than fade away, you agree?"

"There won't be anything left of us at this rate..." Saber grimaced as she picked up Shirou's ice-cold corpse over her right shoulder. "By far, this is easily the worst way to out."

"Chin up, noble descendant!" Nero cheerly retorted. "Surely, this is not the first Grail War that you've fought and died in, right?"

"... What?" Saber stated. "Don't tell me that you know!?"

"I think I can recall me and previous Praetors getting killed by Buddha for a millennia-long cycle straight." The Red Saber stated. "I'd like to consider the visitation to this timeline to be a... quant diversion before I inevitably reunite with my true Praetor and face the Enlightened One once again. Such is life, even though repetition reigns supreme, I'd like to think it exists to be conquered one day."

"And what does that have to do with us now?" Alter pointed out.

"Even if we die here, surely we'll meet with each other someday." Nero stated. "After all, Fate is weird, but in an amusing way."

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I'm stupid!" Rin cried out in shame. "But I wanted Saber! Not some nameless Archer and two servants that turned into common farm sows!"

"I'm standing right here, Rin." The white-haired Archer servant replied in a deadpan tone. "Glad that you appreciate me and all I've done for you."

"FUCK OFF! YOU DITCHED ME!" Rin barked back. "... ALSO YOU STABBED SHIROU!"

"Love you too, you goddamn demon queen..." Archer muttered as he walked back to Sakura.

The faux-sun above their heads continued to glow even brighter and hotter with each passing minute, and on the other side of the freeway, Jordan was trying to console Bazett after her... _slightly traumatic_ experience.

"C'mon lady..." Jordan spoke in his best-possible calming voice. "... Breathe, like you did back then-oh too soon."

The magenta-haired Designator begins quaking like a madwoman upon being accidently reminded of the fact that she _technically_ birthed an _adult body_ mid-battle, said body running off with the two Biblical servants towards the mountains surrounding them.

"I-I-I-I want to g-g-g-go back to Ireland..." She muttered out in a chittering tone. "... Get... m-m-me something that... bu-bu-burns the throat..."

Her chattering then devolves into incoherent mumbling as her convulsions grew even more chaotic and mouse-like.

"... Yeah, good job Jordan." He sighed out sarcastically, deprecating himself for his failure to relieve his fellow Designator-in-arms. "You have a fucking bright future as a abortionist when your old man kicks ya out of the house, and get hunted down like a mutt after being stripped of my everything..."

The leomane magi then spots two servants coming towards their way.

"Hey." The Blue Lancer greeted the two. "What the hell happened?"

"Um, you two..." Jordan sheepishly stated towards Bazett's servants. "... You might wanna sit down."

 **One Graphic Explanation Later...**

The Blue Lancer runs off elsewhere to gag, and Scathach's face turns slightly green from disgust.

"And here I thought that the resident Queen of THOTs in Ireland was repugnant..." The Caster shuddered out. "... Now I just want to fuck that golden cow that she has just to make a concrete comparison. I'm immortal, I deserve to live a life outside of my Shadow Isles, do not judge."

"No one does, Caster." Jordan groaned out. "Also, thanks for traumatizing us even more with that little image you've seared into our brains."

"And here I thought the magi were made from sterner stuff..." Scathach bit out in disappointment.

"That really doesn't mean we actively seek out pain!" Jordan barked out as he slung the now-catatonic Bazett onto his back. "We aren't all masochists!"

"Perhaps 'sadist', then?" She replied smugly.

"... You got me." Jordan sighed out in defeat. "Not that my family aren't exactly to blame for that little trend..."

"So, what do we do with that Lugh-replica up there?" Scathach asked the leomane magi, pointing her Gae Bolg Prototype towards the flesh-sun.

"Can you just walk on the surface of the mini-sun's surface and do something badass?" Jordan pointed out. "Cuz, you know. Immortality and all."

"Then what?" She replied.

"... Stab it til it's dead?" Jordan winced out in a meek tone.

"It's already dead, you dimwit." The Caster pointed out. "Also, the master that just got fished out of here said that the sun-of-a-bitch is rigged to _explode_."

"Then I got nothing." Jordan bowed his head in defeat.

"Painfully enough, neither do I." Scathach replied. "Can't exactly fight back something that'll indirectly kill me first before I can kill it. Sure, I want to die and all, but preferably, I rather have the man himself maim me, not the power itself running amok like a wildfire killing me by _accident_."

"Now not a good time to die?" Jordan pointed out.

"Damn straight." Scathach replied. "HOUND!"

"Here!" The Blue Lancer cried out from a distance.

"You ready to blow up the sun itself?" She asked with a smile.

"Never done that before, nor I'm willing not to!" Cu grinned out.

"Ready to die like a badass?" Scathach asked her pupil.

"Born and bred for it!" Cu gleefully answered as he and his teacher charged headfirst towards the mutated sun.

"So much for not dying first..." Jordan pointed out. "... Goddammit, I'm getting _soft_."

He then trudges away from the two Celtic servants as he tries to get their master to a safe place.

At the further end of the freeway, Taiga Fujimura and Illya von Einzbern, accompanied by the albino's three Greek servants, were still hiding amidst the pile-up.

"What's going on out there?" Illya asked Odysseus.

The King of Adventurers looks back at the girl with a grim expression.

"... We've lost." He replied.

Everyone goes into a silent shock, noting that Odysseus, King of Adventurers and tactician extraordinaire, says that they've lost, meaning that something was very, very much wrong.

"Okay, Archer." Hector sighed out. "Explain how things can get even worse than bossman being down to his last life."

"Well, the master who set up that bomb was smart enough to make his exit, so killing him to stop the bomb is completely out of the question." Archer pointed out. "Also, attacking the sun itself is heavily ill-advised, lest premature detonation is the way you wish to extinguish yourself."

"So what now?" Hector pointed out. "Because last I've checked, you always seem to pull something out of your ass last minute!"

"... I do." Odysseus reluctantly stated.

His statement was met with doubtful silence.

"... I get the feeling that there's a 'but you're not gonna like it' in that little _Deus Ex Machina_ of yours." Hector pointed out.

"I'll cut to the point." Archer bluntly stated. "Hercules, get the two ladies to higher elevation."

 **"This better work."** The Berserker's voice grumbled out as he lifted Taiga and Illya behind his back.

"Hector, watch our backs." Archer ordered. "This has to work."

"Not gonna question ya anymore..." He grimaced as he picked up a "ahead only" sign as an improv polearm.

"Alright..." Archer stated as he concentrated his mana to a singular point in his Saint Graph. "... I've been through much worse then this."

His ears then only hear the roaring ocean as he visualized a certain leg of his journey.

A mass of _fanged tendrils_ towering over his insignificant presence.

And a _ravenous maw_ open to sink anything that it gets in its way.

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place..." Odysseus muttered. "... Such is the inevitability in any journey."

His eyes open to the reality, and standing before him was another obstacle to surpass.

 **"[Odyssey, Punishment of the Vengeful God #5: Scylla and Charybdis]."**

"... Did I just hear that right?" Hector muttered out in _horrified realization_.

The skies above them began to turn dark from the choking ash-black overcast as heavy rain began to pelt down upon their heads akin to _hail_.

A thunderclap then rumbles in the skies, emitting a sudden flash of light that tickled their eyelids.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WATER-"

The Trojan Lancer's cries were drowned out by the crashing waves summoned from Odysseus's world.

The ocean's briney waters flooded the whole freeway, the wave crashed towards the now-alert masters and servants, without question, make a run towards higher ground towards the hills surrounding the ruined freeway.

At the other side, Scathach, Cu, Jordan, and Bazett see the flood waters coming.

"RUN!" Jordan roared out as he dashed towards the hills, the waters catching up to his heels.

Cu then mounts the two Designators onto his back and picks up the pace towards the trees towards the sides of the forests next to the freeways.

Caster, on the other hand, was _not pleased_.

"DAMN COCKBLOCKERS!" She roared out as she herself was washed away from the sweeping torrents.

The whole freeway was completely submerged into the roaring depths of the ice-cold ocean waters.

The sun was brushed by the thrashing torrents, hissing out clouds of steam with every stroke.

"Look!" Hector cried out. "The flames!"

[Karna Over-Gods: Nocturne Sun]'s flames were becoming less intense as each wave crashes into the demonic sun.

"Good." Odysseus stated. "An entire ocean's worth of water should be enough to peter out those flames."

"You guys doing okay over there?" Hector called out to the other masters and servants who were scrambling atop the treetops.

Rin flips them off, Sakura just smiles and waves, and Jordan just takes out his battered flask and takes a quick nip, not giving two shits anymore.

"Assholes." The Trojan King grumbled.

He then looks up at where Hercules with the two ladies were at.

 _"Still fine."_ He thought.

The rest then continue to watch on as the waters continue to pour down upon the flesh-sun, slowly dousing out the flames, with every hiss and pop indicating the flames' decline.

"Hmm..." Merlin Alter observed the whole flooding atop of the same tree where the Greek servants were at. "... A second flood on the same day. Quant."

Luvia listlessly groans while his arm was wrapped around her waist, completely repossessed to semi-unconsciousness from the chaos.

Noticing his master's anguish, he plucks a loose leaf from the tree and uses his magic to turn it into an umbrella.

"Fret not." The Satanic Caster reassured. "I'm not so coldblooded to let you off with a cold."

"... Fuck you... _Demiurge_..." Luvia groaned out, weakly giving him the finger.

"And I you, milady."

Elsewhere, Rin herself was being hoisted up by the one-armed Saber, supported by Nero, with Alter herself ripping a strap of cloth off of her black dress to wrap Shirou's corpse behind her back.

"... I now officially hate this city." Rin grumbled out as she got up to the tree branch.

"Once was expected, twice is unwarranted." Saber remarked at the floods. "Just when you thought that the Grail War couldn't get even more asinine, suddenly, it throws you another curveball."

"Well I for one do have an appreciation for the more... daring aspects of the narrative flow that life has to offer, but even I must agree." Nero pointed out. "... The flow of this whole war reeks of _desperation_."

Alter then looks at Rin with a blank gaze, still silently judging her choices that she've made.

"... What?" Rin asked the judgemental Black Saber.

Alter turns her face away before letting out a small snort.

"... Bitch." Rin remarked as she pouted over her sour grapes (3 Sabers that were practically useless due to her lack of mana compared to Shirou).

At the other tree branch, Sakura finds herself next to two adult magis and a servant clad in Blue spandex, who's currently exchanging hostile glares with EMIYA-senpai.

"You again..." EMIYA facepalmed. "... I swear, is this... the third time?"

"Nice to see you too, you crimson fuck."Cu sarcastically smiled. "So who's your ladyfriend next to ya?"

"Back off, you mutt." EMIYA growled out.

"I'm sorry you have to see this." The leomane magi apologizes to Sakura.

"I'm used to it." Sakura replied. "... I'm used to it."

She was _partially_ lying, mainly due to the fact that she was _starting_ to _sort of_ enjoying seeing men fight over her.

Behind her back, Aabidah, with rain trickling down her now-peach-colored skin, wakes up.

"SAKURA!"

From a fair distance, the blindfolded Rider jumps from tree branch to tree branch towards her master.

"Rider!" Sakura cried out as she noticed the blindfolded servant coming towards her.

"Friend of yours?" Jordan asked as the Rider touched down next to Sakura.

The now- _humanesque_ Assassin on Sakura's back spot Rider coming towards her direction.

"Oh..." She listlessly mumbled out. "... It's you."

Rider doesn't utter a word.

"... Kill me if you must." Aabidah offered. "It won't be enough to pay back for your eyes, but I'm all spent. My work is done, and all I request is that you watch Sakura in my place."

Rider refuses to raise her weapons.

"... Save it." Rider replied. "If I killed you here now, Sakura would be sad, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for that."

"She's right." Sakura reaffirmed. "I don't care if you're just as strong as a normal human. I want you by side until the bitter end!"

Aabidah felt... _elated_ by her words.

"From the day I've summoned you, you were the one that freed me from Zouken's grip." Sakura stated. "Senpai kept my chin up throughout my hell for the past 10 years, and you're the one that I've been looking up towards this whole time."

... She said that she herself was the one that she was waiting for this whole time.

"So Aabidah, as your master, I order you." Sakura reaffirmed her voice. "Don't you dare die on me, not until we live through this _bullshit_!"

... Aabidah no longer saw a girl whose heart was torn apart like a scrap of meat to a rabble of mongrels.

Unlike the others, the insanity of this war has made her stronger, teaching her that the notions of past fears and despair are irrelevant when the whole world around one's self has gone completely pear-shaped.

Sakura had learned that enough was enough, and so, after too many situations where her sense of newfound freedom was stripped away from her, she've learned _anger_.

Only one thing was needed to be said:

"... Yes Sakura." Assassin reaffirmed.

"Ahem."

Next to them, the leomane magi cut in.

"May I remind you that the sun over there is still burning despite an entire ocean's worth of water is being dunked on top its head?" Jordan pointed out.

"Now that think about it..." Rider stated as she then began to sniff the air. "... I smell _steamed fish_ in the air."

Something then hits the trees, shaking everyone on the branches.

They all look down, and find a lifeless, Hydra-like creature with a little girl's upper torso tubing out the heads, float listlessly below them, covered everywhere in boils and softened flesh hissing out _steam_ , bobbing up and down in a vat of _scalding water_.

"... That _was_ Scylla." Odysseus pointed out. "A Phantasmal Beast who was snacking on my men while we were crossing through a storm, with the ferocity and tenacity of a _Hydra_ , now dead, in a matter of mere _minutes_."

It didn't take long for everyone to realize that the flood waters were not bubbling like a soup in a cauldron, with the Nocturne Sun's flames being too hot to be put out, to the point where its flames were heating up the waters below to borderline _lethal temperatures_.

 **"... So the aquatic equivalent of one of my more dire hunts has been literally _cooked to death_ by that abomination." **Hercules remarked with dread.

"... Is it just me, or have all of your plans have gone pear-shaped in some shape or form?" Hector remarked at Odysseus.

"... You're still holding a grudge?" Archer replied.

"No, just pointing out the obvious."

"Appreciated." The Archer sighed out.

Then heavy breathing was heard in the Berserker's arms.

"Berserker..." Illya moaned out. "It's so cold..."

The poor albino was cold as ice, with nothing but her tattered nightgown being drenched in rainwater.

"Find cover." Odysseus requested. "I'll stay behind-"

Something grabs onto the Archer's ankle, pulling his leg into the boiling water, scorching the skin off of his flesh and bone by the mere contact of the water.

From the waters emerged a dripping, skeleton-like figure, with a prune-like head buckled around its waist.

 **"Good fucking grief..."** The figure's mechanical voice rang out. **"Sonofabitch is a one-man global warming..."**

Shinji's disembodied head coughs out a glob of water.

"What do you want, _T-800_?" Jordan spoke to the nigh-skelebot girl.

The girl shakes the water out of her _exposed_ mechanical cavities before responding.

 **"So the girl on sugar plum's back was the one that killed Wolfenstein's ass back at Manchuria, right?"** Monica pointed out.

"Yeah, but she can't fight anymore." Rider pointed out. "Also, sucks to be you, _Wakame_. I can still see you without my eyes."

Shinji spits a loogie at Rider's direction, only to miss.

 **"Out of mana?"** Monica asked.

"She literally burned herself out." Jordan stated. "Saw it myself."

 **"Eh, nothing I can't fix."**

A port opens from her stomach, and from it, she takes out a small, purple-colored crystalline battery.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

 **"Mana battery."** Monica answered. **"Roughly enough to charge up to 400 mana circuits in an instant. Can be used to bring the dead back to life, overdose a magi's circuits with a single administration, and can also be used as an improv power charge equivalent that of a hydrogen bomb. This specific model right here is custom-designed for me specifically to power my mechanical endoskeleton and my Origin."**

The brass end of the battery elongates a set of three needle-like nodes.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

The girl's exposed metallic jawline attempts smile, only to come out horribly wrong, as the left hinge on her jawline to fall off.

She then picks up Shinji's head and whispers something into his ear.

Sakura then sees Shinji trying to resist, only for Monica to place a .50 Magnum against his temple, her thumb slowly pulling the hammer back.

The head stemmers incoherently before complying to the girl's will.

"... She's got an idea for that Assassin." Shinji whimpered out as a silver revolver magnum's barrel tip was pressed against his skull. "Apparently, she's gonna try and supercharge her so that she can use her Noble Phantasm against that solar bomb to instakill that son of a bitch like it did back at the Reality Marble-omigod, please don't kill me..."

Monica nods as she moved her thumb away from the gun's hammer before the gun can load.

She then twirls the battery and jams the needles into Aabidah's back of her neck.

The Assassin's listless body begins to spasm and twitch madly at the surge of mana flooding her body, turning her skin from peach-colored to charcoal-brown once again.

Aabidah's Saint Graph was now repaired, ready for action once more.

Assassin almost falls off the tree, but Sakura catches her before she can fall into the steamy waters below.

"... What... What happened?" Aabidah asked.

"Aabidah, are you well?" Sakura asked.

The Assassin looks around her unfamiliar surroundings, surveying the situation at hand.

"... I'm assuming that _thing_ over there is responsible?" Aabidah remarked at the giant ball of burning flesh at the center of the clearing.

"NO SHITE, SHERLOCK!" Jordan cried out. "IF YOU'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING, DO THE SAME SHITE THAT YOU'VE PULLED WITH THE FUHRER!"

The Assassin's mouth gapes open, upchucking out the same worn and battered broadsword while flickers azure flames began to envelop her form once more.

"... I'll leave it to you, Aabidah." Sakura stated. "Don't you dare die on me, no matter what!"

Rider then carries Sakura over her shoulder as Jordan, EMIYA, Cu (now carrying Bazett from Henry), all of them getting away from the resurrected Angel of Death.

Monica and Shinji however, just climbed up higher, with Monica taking out a video tape recorder from her ear.

 **"The bell signals thou demise"** Aabidah chanted ominously. **"The shadows of casualty blankets the earth, for as the Allah decrees thy sentence, this one shall take flight!"**

She then brandished the blazing sword, as the visage of a winged grim reaper composed of the same azure flames engulfing her.

With every singe, her resolve grows in purpose.

With every char, her resolve hardens its absolution.

With every burn, her resolve gains further meaning.

For no longer she's just another Hassan.

No longer she's just a failure.

No longer she's to be a wannabe fake.

... For the very first and last meaning that she've ever been given, was the word "friend".

 **"[Zabaniya #0: Azrael]."**

The false angel of death soars towards the false sun for one final time.

The utterly brilliant, yet unholy flames of the amalgamation of two different pantheons and the ghastly, yet sacred flames of the heretic martyr begin to burn each other.

At that moment, a holy flash radiated, blinding everyone that dared to look at it.

Both flames burned each other out in a brilliant conflagration, the shining particles of light lightly singing the skin of everyone witnessing it.

Sakura dared not to scream, for she made a promise to do so.

She promised to herself that she would believe in her.

... Eventually, the flames die out, with Aabidah reducing herself to _ash_ scattered into the winds.

... While the sun still burned, all in its _unholy radiance_.

 **"...Wha-HOW!?"** Monica cried out through her garbled jawline. **"HOW THE FUCK DID IT SURVIVE GOING ALL _GHOST RIDER_ ON _TETSUO_ -RIPOFF'S ASS!?"**

"... I just realized something." Jordan pointed out. "Assassin invoked the Angel of Death's name through her Noble Phantasm, correct?"

"JUST WHAT ELSE YOU CALL THAT SHINIGAMI THAT WE ALL JUST SAW!?" Shinji's head screeched out.

"... Point is." Jordan continued as nervous sweat began to drip from his brow. "But I think that thing over there is _already dead_."

Sakura almost breaks down into tears, resisting against the fact that her friend and liberator's sacrifice was in vain.

For not even the Angel of Death can kill what was already dead.

 **"Okay, I get that much..."** Monica replied. **"But how!?"**

"Beats me..." Jordan remarked. "... Either way, we're all fucked beyond repair."

 **"... No."**

Everyone turns towards the half-mangled cyborg.

 **"... As long as Abel's alive, we're not FUBARed yet."** Monica garbled out. **"He's the original Deus Ex Machina, and the one we need."**

"Wait, you mean that nude bastard's that just ran off our only chance!?" Jordan pointed out. "Even if that's true, he's literally on the other side of town!"

 **"... Alright, plan B."**

She then takes out her previously-wrecked mechanical prosthetic arm, along with an assortment of tiny tools and dice-shaped green-colored prisms, all supported by a floating towel.

 **"... Can't do something right, then do it yourself."**

 **(Ten no Sakazuki, Mt. Entou, 11:22 AM)**

 **38 Minutes and 24 Seconds Until Fuyuki Air Strike**

 **8 Minutes and 24 Seconds Until [Karna Over-Gods: Nocturne Sun] Detonates**

"I! HATE! TODAY!" Abel roared out as he was being chased by the squirming Shadows.

Then again, the tentacled masses were were all attracted to the still-beating heart like moths to flame.

 _"... Okay, calm down, Abel."_ Abel though in a panicked hurry. _"Just chill and reformulate the whole shit before things get way worse than it needs to be."_

First, the Shadows were being attracted to the heart (still beating) that he was carrying (on why he's carrying such thing, he honestly doesn't know nor care anymore).

Second, the remaining servants (from his analysis, he sees a Berserker, Caster, and two or three Avengers), were either after him, the heart, or they were being tentacle-raped by the Shadows.

And third, Cain as given up on chasing him, and just retreated back into the cusp of the Greater Grail.

 _"Now one would go and see what's going on, but considering that I have the heart that he allegedly needs, me walking into the same domain that he's in would be the equivalent of me foolheartedly giving away a checkmate."_ Abel surmised. _"Not only that, as much as I can easily create an [Exit] within the cavern walls, Cain could easily embed me inside of the cave rock, leaving me incapacitated long enough for me to give the heart to him."_

"So what to do, what to do..." Abel muttered to himself as the Shadows continued to sprawl towards his heels. "... Other then keep running, I mean."

As Abel continued to ponder for alternative options while running for his life, Cain began to slowly head towards the centermost part of the Greater Grail.

Upon reaching and placing the golden chalice at the center, both Cain and the Holy Grail began to submerge into the depths of the pitch-black muck.

"Um, teach?" Henry asked the fossilized humanoid. "What the hell are you doing?"

Cain turns his head towards his former student as he was submerging into the black muck.

 **"... Something else that is also must be done."**

Cain then completely submerges into the black muck.

 _ **"Hm."**_ Cain thought as the black muck surrounded him in his descent. _ **"It seems that the poor soul wasn't exaggerating. The mere drop of this foul pollution would bring all of creation to its knees."**_

In the tar-black darkness, he then spots a figure contrasting greatly to this darkness enveloping him.

An albino woman, floating in the pitch-black muck of this unholy culmination of all of the world's evil.

 **"... I see."** Cain remarked. **"So he wasn't the only poor soul that was suffering all this time..."**

He then points his left hand towards the woman.

 **"... I shall free you from your suffering."** Cain declared. **"No one should burden themselves with all this. No one, other than me, the First Murderer."**

With his [Mark of Cain], the relation from that woman to the [Greater Grail] was _destroyed_.

 **"Be free, whoever you are."** Cain addressed the albino woman. **"Stay or swim, it's your choice."**

Cain continues his descent into the darkness of the Greater Grail.

 _"Wait."_

Cain looks up to find the albino woman speak to him.

 _"The war is not over."_ The woman stated. _"There's nothing for you here."_

 **"Then why are you here?"** Cain replied. **"When you say that there's nothing here?"**

 _"I am the Holy Grail itself."_ The woman stated. _"The Admin of this Holy Grail War, the same war that you've intruded upon."_

 **"... What war?"** Cain retorted. **"All you did was brought hapless souls to this meaningless quarrel."**

 _"Either way, there's nothing for you here."_ The Admin stated. _"Leave, and come back after you stand atop this war as the victor."_

 **"I do not wish to kill anyone if I can help it."** Cain stated. **"I will claim my salvation without compromising my values."**

 _"In the Holy Grail War, all values are compromised."_ The Admin informed. _"Those who wish to claim victory must sacrifice whatever things necessary, for that is the reality that is presented to all life."_

 **"Sacrifice what?"** Cain stated. **"Because of my foolishness, I've been stripped bare of what made me human. All I have left to offer is my wish, Admin."**

 _"Then tell me your wish, Murderer."_ The Admin stated. _"Tell me what brought you to this stage of futility in the fires place."_

 **"... I wish to die."** Cain stated. **"I wish to wash myself of my guilt of my actions that have spiraled all of man down towards the cesspool of sin."**

The Admin of the Holy Grail gives him a disapproving look.

 _"... I would ask of you to find someone else to do the deed, for my function is not that of a combatant."_ The Admin pointed out.

 **"It's fine."** Cain stated. **"Many have tried, and I wouldn't be here if they've succeeded."**

The Admin was still floating in the dark muck as Cain listlessly.

 **"... If you're not going to be of any use for me, then out of my sight."** Cain stated. **"I've already severed your connection with the Greater Grail, so there's no use for your presence."**

 _"I cannot comply with your request."_ The albino woman stated. _"My sole function, regardless of affiliation, is to be the Admin of the Grail-"_

 **"{[Destroy] all [Memories] of [Duty], [Obligation], and [Conviction]}."**

The [Mark of Cain] glows blood red, the left hand pointing towards the now- _former_ Admin.

 **"[Dress of Heaven], you are free."** Cain declared. **"Now go, and live out your remaining days to your will, however long or short it may be, I know not."**

As the former-[Dress of Heaven] floated in the muck listlessly, Cain continued to swim further down the depths of the pool of unholy sludge.

In the ink-black shadows of the Greater Grail, a small glimmer of light shone in Cain's prune-like eyeballs.

 **"... I can tell, I've finally found it."** Cain remarked in relief. **"Now show me..."**

He reached out towards the light with his right hand, biting onto his left hand to point the [Mark of Cain] from destroying his final spark of hope by accident.

 **"SHOW ME! CAN I BE FREED!?"**

The light of the world's collective mana engulfs him entirely.

Outside, Abel was still running like hell away from the Shadows, still buck naked.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Abel swore out a storm. "THIS DAY CANNOT GET ANYMORE REPETITIVE THEN THIS SHITSTORM OF A GAME OF TAG!"

Abel then begins to scan the area of its mana in panic, only to notice that his older twin brother was now gone.

"... I care not on why he's gone, nor I shall question it." Abel muttered to himself.

With [Projection EX], he forms [Amenonuhoko IV] in his free hand, places himself against the wall that he was running on (this whole time), winds the spear far as his human body can, and thrusts the glaive into the stone...

... Carving out a massive fissure upon impact, setting every Shadow behind him flying in a mass of tar-colored confetti.

"I'll take my leave now." Abel stated towards the remaining people in the Greater Grail. "And to quote one of Video Game's iconic rivals..."

Abel flips the Greater Grail off.

"SMELL YA LATER!" Abel roared out in glee as he made a mad dash towards the oddly-cloudy outside.

As he continued to make a run for it, he then looks back to find the following.

One, his upgraded replica of Izanagi's famed _yari_ carved out an entire half of Mt. Miyama, completely exposing the Greater Grail and its unholy contents out in the open.

And two, _Cain_.

"... Wait, what-"

Abel's words were cut off as his body was driven into the mountain base of a ruined temple.

Above the dust cloud, Cain watched from the air, his dead eyes looking even more _lifeless_ , moved beyond the precipice of despair and into something even more _unfathomable_.

"Ow..." Abel groaned out right before he uprooted his face out of the burnt floorboards. "... What the shit, bro-"

Cain's fossilized feet stomp through Abel's body, splashing out his _purple_ -colored organs all over.

 **"... Tell me brother."** Cain stated. **"Have you ever wondered why we're made immortal?"**

"... Nah, really didn't think why." Abel's voice gargled out. "I was having too much fun living and dying repeatedly."

Cain stomps on Abel's exposed lung, Abel letting out an anguished scream in response.

 **"... I now know why."** Cain answered. **" _God_ , _made_ , _me_ , _murder_."**

"... Huh." Abel winced out. "Now that I think about it, why did I stand there and took your beating like a bitch-"

Cain stomps on his stomach, forcing out raw bile from Abel's mouth in gargled screams of agony.

 **"From the day we were brought into this accursed creation, our destinies were set in stone."** Cain bit out in restrained disdain. **"After we did our deed, we were 'rewarded' with immortality by each of us becoming one of the dual aspects of the Creator! I was granted as the [Destruction] with the [Mark of Cain] signifying my role, while you were granted with [Creation], along with the [Akashic Records] to your possession!"**

"... What?" Abel groaned out. "... You jelly-"

Cain's foot stomps on Abel's exposed heart, cutting off his snide retort while squirting out streams of blood into the air.

The mana-rich blood trickles down into the gaps of the floorboards.

 **"No brother."** Cain stated. **"I am not jealous. In fact, this whole ordeal has nothing to do with you, nor your gifts."**

"... Enlighten me, _brother dearest_." Abel weakly stated.

 **"You don't get it, do you!?"** Cain roared out as he dug his flint-like heel into Abel's heart. **"That this whole farce that has gone on for the past _130 million years_ was for nothing!?"**

"... What do you mean, a farce?" Abel retorted, barely holding back his contempt. "All you did was set your bony ass on your hands for those past years!"

 **"Then tell me brother."** Cain spat out. **"What is it that makes this whole farce worth anyone's time?"**

"... Then let me enlighten you." Abel hissed out. "I discovered fire and invented the wheel. I've built and destroyed the Tower of Babel with nothing but my erect penis. I've build the city of Babylon as both the slave and the foreman. I've written and orated every mythology that still influences the world to this day. I've written the entirety Old Testament, the Book of Law, the Epic of Gilgamesh, and all of the world's languages while shitfaced on beer, wine, and sake (also trademarked by me, you're welcome). I've created all forms of magecraft, from basic [Structural Reinforcement] to the most delicate intricacies of [True Magic]. I personally taught Hammurabi, Solomon, Chiron, Sun Tzu, all of the Merlins ( _plural_ ; important), and Leonardo Da Vinci, implanting pieces of my knowledge to those gifted individuals in order to advance humanity. If you call all of that a waste, then maybe _your_ head should be the one to be acquainted with the same rock that you've cracked my head open like a rotten melon."

 **"And did any of that make a difference?"** Cain shot back.

"Oh hell no." Abel admitted. "But that's why they mean _everything_ to me. The mere fact that I did _something_ , whereas you did absolutely _nothing_ , for the past 130 million years, is what gives my achievements value in the first place."

 **"And your point being?"** Cain stated in _faux-bemusement_.

"The point is, dear brother." Abel pointed out while gritting through his agony. "... You've utterly wasted your immortality, trying in vain to get a refund for a product that never had a receipt. Instead to trying to find ways to kill yourself, you should've opted for doing something a bit more productive."

Cain lets out a long sigh.

 **"... You're wrong on one aspect, brother."** Cain retorted. **"I was doing something productive for the past 130 million years."**

"Oh please..." Abel droned out in pain. "... Enlighten me."

With the [Mark of Cain], Abel's entire left arm was removed from his shoulder and ends up in Cain's grip.

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK, BRO!?" Abel screeched.

 **"Doing something productive."** Cain dryly replied. **"130 million years of waiting, and now I shall bring everything back as it should've been."**

"YOU MEAN TO BRING BACK THE GARDEN OF EDEN!?" Abel stated in a panicked tone. "I BOUGHT THAT PLACE 300 YEARS AGO FOR LEASE!"

 **"No brother."** Cain stated. **"I mean _way_ further back."**

"... You mean _before_ mum and dad came along?" Abel stated with _horrified_ realization.

 **"You've always been the smart one in the family, brother."** Cain remarked with a _faux-smile_. **"Glad that hasn't changed."**

Cain foot then crushes the albino's head to a bloodied stain.

Cain then quickly makes his way back to the Greater Grail, beating heart in hand, conviction blazed unto his withered soul.

Back at the Greater Grail, Henry was putting his overcoat over his head as the sky began to rain.

"Well this is a little odd." Henry remarked. "Forecast didn't say anything about participation."

The black humanoid then looks up at the gray skies with a forlorn expression.

 _ **"... How long has been since I've seen the skies?"**_ The Avenger thought. _ **"Well, other than that time where it was filled to the brim with smoke from yours truly."**_

"Oh, look who's here." Henry remarked.

The two of them see mummified master flying towards them, with a severed arm in hand.

"OI!" Henry cried out. "OVER HERE-"

A hooked thread grazes his cheek, pierces through Angra Mainyu's chest, and dips into the black muck contained in the Greater Grail.

"... What the bloody hell-"

The thread then pulls back where it shot itself from, fishing out a nude albino woman, and drags along the unwitting ex-owner of the Greater Grail back with it.

 **"WHY ME-"**

All of the World's Evil and and of the former-Dress of Heaven, got dragged together, out into the rain, never to be seen anywhere near Mt. Miyama ever again.

"... Um, teach?" Henry asked Cain as he landed next to the magi. "What did I miss?"

 **"Nothing of importance."** Cain replied. **"We have more important matters to attend."**

Cain then snaps the fingers around the beating heart of the severed arm of his brother, before placing the heart into the chalice itself.

A surge of mana explodes as a response, overcharging the surrounding leylines, erecting several geysers of raw mana from the very earth.

The physical world around them began to distort.

The skies above them begin to turn even darker.

The rain began to turn and smell like _blood_.

"Um, teach?" Henry asked. "Just what in the hell's going on?"

Cain then turns his head towards his disciple.

 **"Something that I've should've done ages ago."**

Cain's hand then plunges through Henry's chest, _also_ ripping out his heart.

"Wha-what the fuck-"

Cain rips out Henry's beating heart, Henry himself collapsing onto his knees.

 **"There."** Cain stated. **"You've served your purpose."**

Cain then heads towards the epicenter of the mana's explosion.

 **"You've showed me..."** Cain addressed to the now-dead Henry, lying dead behind him. **"... That hope is easily the most terrifying feeling that I've ever felt."**

The Murderer then begins _cackling madly_ to himself.

 **"SO THAT'S HOW IT IS!"** Cain roared out. **"ONCE AGAIN, I'VE BEEN FORCED TO COMMIT MURDER! ONCE AGAIN, I'VE BEEN SHOWN THE MADNESS SPAWNED FROM MY ACTIONS! ONCE AGAIN, I'VE BEEN DENIED OF MY SALVATION!"**

With a roar, Cain splatters the heart against the muck that he was standing in.

 **"... So be it."** Cain declared as the blood from the heart traced out into a _magic circle_ above the black tar. **"If they can't do something right, you do it _yourself_."**

He then completely unravels his left arm, now completely exposing his [Mark of Cain].

 **"Hear me, denizens of the forgotten age."** Cain chanted. **"My name is Cain, The Primate Murderer, and I command all of the boundaries between life and death to be destroyed!"**

 **"I SHALL OFFER NOTHING! I ORDER EVERY LAST ONE OF THE GRAND SERVANTS TO CALL TO MY SIDE, AS I BRING ALL OF THE KALEIDOSCOPE TO UTTER RUIN! SO THAT I MAY FINALLY END MY CURSE AND THE ABSOLUTE AND UTTER JOKE KNOWN AS CREATION!** **"**

Seven surges of mana flared around Cain.

 **"DEATH TO ALL CREATION!"**

 **"DEATH TO ALL EXISTENCE!"**

 **"DEATH TO MY CURSE THAT HAVE PLAGUED THIS WORLD FOR TOO LONG!"**

Cain's body then begin to meld into the Greater Grail, his malignant form polluting _all_ mana in Fuyuki's leylines.

From the ruined temple, Abel watched on as he was being resurrected by his so-called "curse".

"Okay, so what did Urashima's fishing rod catch me while I was gone-"

Abel was left speechless upon seeing two humans hooked rather then the heart or the Grail.

"... Son of gun, gonna have to settle for small-fries... is what I'd like to say when the entire **WORLD IS _NOT_ GOING TO HELL!**"

It really didn't take long that Abel was clearly outmatched by his brother.

"... To hell with it, I'll make do." Abel sighed out as slung the two people behind his back. "World ain't goin' boom-boom like Rushmore just yet, so that means that even Cain hasn't completely figured out on how to end his curse, or alternatively, that shite runs the world's longest egg timer..."

He then looks at his left arm, regenerating slower then the rest of his body parts due to Cain's curse interfering with his own from working as effectively.

"... Tch, I'll worry about it later." Abel muttered to himself as he adjusted his grasp around the two small-fries that he caught.

Abel then turns his head towards the ruined city, scratching his head in deliberation on what to do next.

"... Now is there anything else to do-OH CRAP, MONICA!"

Abel then breaks into a sprint, leaving behind a sonic boom, dashing through the wrecked buildings of the the ruined Fuyuki, realizing that there's the other side of the battlefield that he'd neglected.

 _"... Wait, how long as it been since that thing's set to go all Hiroshima?"_

 **1 Minutes and 4 Seconds Until [Karna Over-Gods: Nocturne Sun] Detonates**

"... Fuck it, Monica, need to rip off your powers." Abel grumbled out.

Time then begins to flow in _dissonance_ with his own dynamics.

"[Time Leap: Off Accel-Multiplier of Ten]."

One pace became ten.

Ten paces became hundred.

Hundred paces became thousand.

Thousand paces became ten thousand.

Every multiplier lasted one-real world second.

In a span of _four seconds_ , Abel found himself running on top of _boiling seawater_.

"MONICA!?" Abel cried out. "THE HELL'S GOING ON!?"

 **"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!"** Monica cried out as she threw the arm towards Abel. **"THE ARM, NOW!"**

"DUNNO WHAT'S GOING ON BUT THIS BETTER WORK!" Abel cried out as he tossed both the albino woman and the black humanoid towards her direction.

 **"ACTIVATION APPROVED!"** Monica roared out. **"ALL SAFETY DEVICES! RELEASE!"**

The arm flying into the air transmutates into a bulky-looking golden gauntlet.

 **"50 SECONDS!"**

Abel's finally realizes what's going on.

 _"... This better damn well work."_ Abel thought. _"But first..."_

He mauls off his own right arm off of his shoulder with his teeth, and sticks his severed right arm over the twig-like growth on his left shoulder blade, morphing his right arm into a proper replacement left arm.

"... Alright, now for the _best part_."

Abel then lets out a resounding roar as he leapt into the air.

 **"HAMMER CONNECT!"**

The right stump then connects with the golden arm, connecting it, and emitting an explosion of raw mana, gathering all primordial energies surrounding all of Fuyuki into a singularity formed at the palm of the gauntlet.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON-"

 **"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!"** Monica cuts Rin's words off. **"25 SECONDS!"**

 **"TRACE ON!"** Abel roared out. **"[Goldion Hammer]!"**

A _colossal_ sledgehammer made of heavenly light was traced onto the palm of the golden gauntlet as his mana circuits flared out all over his body.

With all of his strength, Abel pulls out a _platinum nail_ from the hammer's grip like a pin.

 **"20 SECONDS!"**

Abel dashes towards the flesh-sun, standing on the blazing surface, in spite of his flesh searing off of his bones.

 **"HAMMER HELL!"**

Abel drives the platinum nail into the sun, the sun letting out a roar of _agony_.

"... Is it actually _hurting_ it?" Rin whimpered out in disbelief.

"Don't question it." Alter pointed out.

 **"10 SECONDS!"**

 **"HAMMER HEAVEN!"**

The claw on the hammer's shaft then rips the nail out of the [Nocturne Sun], with something grasped around the nail's tip like a claw.

Upon a closer look, it's revealed to be Karna, now in his black spandex and golden codpiece, and his snow-white locks, now pinkish-crimson.

 **"COMBINED PHANTASM, RETURN TO THE LIGHT!"**

With one final swing, the now-empty sun _implodes_ into _photons_ under the [Goldion Hammer]'s impact, harmlessly dispersing the cancer-like mana into the air.

Also for the same impact...

 **"... Thank god I have a parachute in my internal frame-"**

 ***BZZT***

 ***Wrrrrrrrrrrnnnnn...***

 ***click***

The same cannot be said for her internal mana batteries, since they've now run dry, as she and Shinji's head float listlessly down towards the _utterly-destroyed_ earth below them.

As for the other masters and servants...

Rin slowly opens her eyes to find both of her legs pinned under an uprooted tree, Sakura's left arm was impaled through a crooked tree branch, Jordan and Bazett were splayed on top of each other, Luvia was relatively unharmed (the same cannot be said for her dress, however), Illya and Taiga were sheltered under Hercules' body, and for Shinji...

"GET YOUR JUNK OFF OF MY FACE, PAL!" Shinji's head scratched out through the debris and Shirou's dead body. "I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!"

The servants however, were not as fortunate (for lack of a better term).

The remaining Sabers were all now fading away, Cu was stuck in an extremely compromising position with EMIYA, Hector got impaled in his thigh by his own javelin, Odysseus all but fainted from exhaustion, Rider was tangled by her own chains, Merlin was puking elsewhere, Hercules was holding up the remaining debris away from the two women, and as for Scathach-

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" She roared out as she emerged from the mountain of trees, asphalt, and wrecked cars. "LET'S DO THAT SHIT AGAIN!"

"Unfortunately, that itself is very ill-advised."

From the dust emerged Abel, both his legs now being burnt to the literal bones, his white hair scuffled all over, and his right golden arm falling into pieces from their overexertion, revealing his undergrown right arm.

"Oh, it's you." Scathach addressed the naked man. "That was some ballsy shit that you've pulled back there, almost to the point where I can't decide if should be mad at you for stealing my kill, or I should thank you that you managed to get rid of that annoyance."

"... I'll take that as a compliment." Abel replied as he passed by her.

In front of the two lie a naked albino woman and a black blob crawling into the head's orifices, right before the body waddles back up to its feet in a janky, marionette-like motion.

"Um, shouldn't we stop that thing?" Scathach asked Abel as she pointed her Gae Bolg Prototype towards the half-dead naked woman.

"Give me a minute."

Abel projects a pistol, points it towards the woman, and shoots the target at its neck.

The nude woman falls like a brick, twitching like fish out of water.

"That shit I just put in her veins was diluted _Hydra_ Venom." Abel explained as he approached the immobilized woman. "Fresh doses can kill a man and his entire family tree, so had that shit watered down to function as a immobilizing agent for the supernatural and the uncommon, i.e, _that_."

He then picks up the immobilized woman and slings her whole body over his left shoulder.

"Now then..." Abel muttered as he looked around. "I suppose that no one here is in any shape to do... _anything_ for that matter."

He then bites his thumb, spilling out his own blood onto the earth.

"What are you doing?" Scathach asked.

"Making a teleportation circle big enough to carry all of us elsewhere." Abel stated. "I normally don't resort to these kind of measures, since doing so leaves behind a huge mana footprint that even the most amatur of magi could easily pinpoint our next location in less then a second, but then again, for the past week, subtity has been thrown out of the window for this whole shabang, and I'm assuming that the whole world knows that the city of Fuyuki is _dead_."

"... You know more then you let on, don't you?" Scathach pointed out.

"Sweetie, if you weren't so pretty and the fact that my right arm is still a twig, I would've put you six feet under for knowing too much." Abel stated. "Regardless, yes, I do know more than what my facade might indicate. But at the same time, you assume too _little_ , Queen of the Shadow Isles."

"Then start by answering how do you know who I am." Caster demanded.

"... I'll make it quick and say this." Abel replied. "Do you know the tale of Cain and Abel?"

"Yes, and I recall that Cain was the first murderer." She answered.

"So in that context..." Abel went on. "Who was the first man to die?"

Scathach then connects all of the dots together, figuring out that as the first fatality, Abel, in technicalities, was the _very first recorded servant_ to be accepted into the Throne of Heroes.

"I know that look when I see it." Abel let out a smile. "Permission to provide clarity?"

"Let me find something strong first." Scathach stated before she left. "Too sober for this shit..."

She then comes back with a beat-up flask, pops off the cap, and raises the nozzle over her mouth...

... Only to find that the flask was empty.

"... Son of a-" Scathach snapped as she threw the flask down to the ground. "Forget what I said, this day cannot get any worse, so spare me the details."

"Alright, later then." Abel stated.

The Caster then looks at the blood Abel was spilling from his cut, noticing that the fluid moving on its own upon hitting the earth, drawing out something on its _own_.

"How much longer?" Scathach asked.

"About two minutes-"

Abel quickly turns his head, and bites down on a Black Key.

"Shit!" Abel cursed before the blade disappears in his mouth. "The _fucking_ Church is here already!?"

Caster then begins to feel around her surroundings for mana signatures, spotting at least a _dozen_ signatures circling in onto them.

Several Black Keys then pin both Abel and Scathach's shadows, preventing them from moving from where they stand.

"Cheap bastards, can't move my everything!" Caster cursed as she tried to move her arms and legs, but to no avail.

"... Wasn't planning to move anyway." Abel muttered to himself. "JUST WHAT DO YOU FUCKS WANT!?"

A figure dressed in clergy robes and a golden crucifix hanging around its neck appeared before Abel.

"The [Dress of Heaven]." The clergy stated. "Hand it over."

Several more clergymen and women of cloth appear around them.

"Well this is just brilliant..." Abel remarked as the other Church clergy began apprehending the disabled masters of the Grail War. "Mind explaining on what brings you pious folk out in the middle of _bum fuck nowhere_?"

"Both the Association and the Church have agreed that the Holy Grail War is to be discontinued." The clergy stated. "All masters, servants, and outside eyewitnesses will be brought before the Clock Tower Lords to await a trial-"

"Okay, stop right there." Abel cut him off. "You're saying that you guys are whisking all of us away from Japan to Britain."

"I do not believe that you had any say in the matter." The clergy stated.

"Who says I needed to say anything?"

The clergyman then looks at Abel's right arm, now fully recovered.

"Oh and before you fucks try anything..." Abel stated as he raised his right hand. "I advise looking around where you stand."

All of the clergymen and women of cloth find themselves standing on top of the same red magic circle traced by Abel's own blood.

"P-PUT UP THE ANTI-INCANTATION MEASURES-"

"Too late, buddy." Abel gloated. "We gonna _fly_."

With the snap of his fingers, the magic circle size of a town square begins to glow bloody-red as Abel pumps his mana into the circle.

"NEXT STOP!" Abel gleefully roared out. "CALIFORNIA!"

All turned into a flash of pure white, and in the place of the ruined earth was a massive crater.

 **(Los Angeles Outskirts, California, United States, 5:49 AM)**

In the middle of a scrapyard surrounded by towering building and blaring car horns, a single orb of lightning shines at the dusty clearing.

With a single flash of lightning, the fallen debris, earth, and people appear on the dirt earth.

"And with that..." Abel stated. "... I think we can call that mission complete. But first..."

He then walks towards a certain control panel, and presses the red button.

From the machine right in front of him, several sounds of grinding metal and _flesh_ were heard as the contraption was compacting them into a cube.

"... Bet you didn't see that one coming." Abel snarked. "For no one expects the Spanish Inquisition to be teleported _inside_ of a _car compactor_."

In front of Abel, a clump of _bloodied scrap metal_ crashes before his feet.

"Now we got the garbage out of the way..." Abel remarked as he walked towards the _utterly-battered_ participants of the Grail War. "... I think we need them to get them back up to speed."

He then tugs Scathach's spear towards his wrist, and cuts a gap on his flesh, letting out his own blood.

He kneels down the towards the pigtailed Japanese, pries her lips open so she may ingest his blood.

Upon tasting the blood, Rin stirs herself awake, groggily opening her eyes to find a naked albino man resembling an Einzbern Homunculus kneeling towards her.

"Mind not the horse dick." Abel stated. "Just let my essence revitalize your fucked up body."

Rin then begins to notice the mana from the man's blood.

 _"This signature..."_ Rin mentally noted. _"... Why does the pattern resemble mine?"_

Each magi had their own unique mana signature and [Origin], but as she continued to taste the man's blood, the more she began to notice how... _mixed_ the signatures were.

 _"And... Shirou's? Wait, Sakura? And even..."_

The similarities are starting to become even more horrifying, to the point that she's starting to doubt that that this man is _not human_ in the slightest.

 _"... Even the Einzbern brat's as well?"_ Rin thought. _"He's too powerful to be a homunculi, and his mass is the real deal, so he's no servant-"_

"I know what you're thinking..." Abel spoke to Rin in a hushed tone. "... But first, I need you to be well."

Rin tries to speak out, but her body then begins to convulse on its own.

She felt her crushed legs _bloat_ and balloon, like something is _pumping_ in air into the deflated husk that's known as her legs.

Her broken bones begin crawling like insects in her body, mending the fibers back togethers like webbing of spiders were being threaded inside of her flesh, _sewing_ the fractures back together.

And through all that, her shattered ribs, bruised flesh, and every single injury inflicted to her for the past six hours were being healed...

... While unimaginable agony shocks her whole body awake, her body tried to move, her vocal cords tried to scream, but both were still too numb to react properly to the pain mounted upon her, leaving her with a feeling of entrapment, wondering what _Hell_ feels like.

Eventually, the pain ceases, her body now reclaiming its five senses, mustering enough strength to talk.

"... You might want to speak up, miss." Abel stated as he himself walked towards the rest of the knocked-out masters.

Rin musters all of her strength that her revitalized body can gather up.

"... Who are you?" Rin weakly asked.

The albino man smiles.

"Name's Abel." The albino man stated. "Conspiracy theorist, hitman, businessman, badass..."

He then flares up all of the mana circuits all over his so-called body, with Rin noticing now that his mana circuits were _white_ in color as opposed to the typical _aquamarine_.

"... And the creator of _all_ rudimentary forms of magecraft, and you can ask that wrinkly bastard _Zelretch_ and he'll you the same thing." Abel stated. "And before you say anything, allow me to show you my credentials."

His hand then glows snow white, forming a kukri knife before he _slits_ his own throat open, letting out a literal fountain of blood, scattering the red all over the downed masters with a rain of mana.

Rin then notices that the blood that hits her skin was filling her body with even more mana. Noting that, she then notices the rain of blood healing the rest of the masters and servants, all of them slowly stirring from their drowsiness.

Looking back at the nude albino, Rin notices that Abel's cut across his neck then heals on its own, leaving not a faintest of scars behind.

"Do you have any reason to doubt me now?" Abel asked.

"... That still doesn't clear any doubt I have left of you, Abel." Rin pointed out. "And for the record, you really didn't answer my question."

Before Abel can answer, a ringing sound was heard from his _butt_.

"Hold on, gotta pick this up."

Abel's hand then shoves up his own rectum and pulls out a ringing cell phone.

"Sup." Abel talked to the phone. "Yeah yeah, I know, the entire Kansai region is under lockdown after that little shitshow..."

Rin continues to watch as the naked man continues with his call.

"So more Church bastards are snooping around the wreckage?" Abel went on. "What to do? Whack em, dumbases-oh wait, you already did? S-Sorry."

"What the hell's going on?" Rin asked out loud.

Before the man can get a briefing for what she thinks is Fuyuki, the phone in his hand rings again.

"Hold on, got another call." Abel stated before he switched calls.

"Yeah it's me." Abel went on. "How's shit going down at Hong Kong?"

Abel then almost drops his phone.

"WHAT!?" Abel barked out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WHOLE CITY'S BEEN COMPROMISED-"

Rin hears the phone cut, followed by beeping.

Abel then crushes the phone in his hand in frustration.

"Fuck it!" Abel cried out as he threw his hands up. "Can't afford to take economy, so might as well go off-road."

He fires up his mana circuits once again, now lifting up an entire mountain of scrap before tossing it out of the way, landing right on top of Scathach.

The Caster simply parries the debris with her Gae Bolg and nameless Celtic katana.

"Dick." Scathach snapped.

From the noise of the crashing and scraping of the debris, the rest of the masters and servants woke up.

"Ugh..." Jordan groaned out. "... Why does it smell like smog and dog shit around here?"

"Urp..." Sakura gagged from the smoggy air. "Where are we?"

Abel then comes out pushing out something.

 _"... A car?"_ Rin thought. _"But I don't think that can fit all of us."_

"Um..." Shinji's head voiced out, still chained to Monica's robotic husk. "... I don't wanna be _that guy_ , but for the love of god, put some clothes on!"

"Don't wanna." Abel pouted. "Using [Projection EX] to make new clothes ain't as cool as making [Gungnir IX] or [Laevatein X]. And also..."

He projects an Uzi and begins opening fire towards Shinji's direction.

"GANGAWAY!"

All other masters and servants get out of the way of fire, leaving Shinji's head in the dust.

Once the dust settles, Shinji's head finds himself surrounded by the dirt caked with bullet holes.

"... I'll let you off once." Abel states as he unloaded the clip from the Uzi. "But be dumb enough to cross me twice, I'll make you wish that I shot ya to swiss cheese today. **Got it?** "

Shinji wordlessly nods frantically.

"Good." Abel stated as he put away the Uzi. "Now let me get a few things ready. Oh, and whatever you do, don't leave the junkyard."

He then tosses a tin can over the wire fence, causing the can to _shocked_ before rebounding back to his hand.

"I love America's private property laws." Abel smiled. "One specialized Bounded Field later, I have this whole place on lockdown, but, one can't be too overprepared when it comes to security, so..."

Abel then punches in certain numerical combination onto his cell phone, causing several _turrets_ to appear on top of the junk mounds, pointing their barrels with red dot sights at all of the masters and servants' foreheads.

"So don't bother trying _anything_." Abel stated. "All of those turrets can hit a hummingbird dead in the head 50 yards away in less than a _millisecond_ , and the clips are loaded with [Origin Rounds], which, by the way, will either leave your mana circuits or your gray matter fried. On which one will come first, better pray that it's _both_. Because believe me when I say this:"

He then pulls out a mangled corpse with his limbs twisted in several directions, several vein-like strands standing up like blades of grass, and his emptied out face frozen in utter agony, right before tossing it in the middle of where the masters and servants were pinned down at for them to see.

Rin then spots a certain pattern engraved on the corpse's arm.

A _Family Crest_. The corpse was former _magi_.

"I _checked_."

Those were the last words that Abel said right before he disappeared behind the junk pile, his utterly-psychotic _cackle_ trailing behind him.

Rin, now fully aware of their current situation, despite having only awakened a few minutes ago, now realizes only one thing for her and her group.

Her, the other masters, the remaining servants, and the two corpses of her tenant and a half-dead abomination...

 _"... We're all Abel's toys now."_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Author's Note:** I got a few things to explain for my almost-month long absence.

First, a major rough patch with my college life kinda bit me in the ass, with midterms, 4 essays, and also planning for my Spring 2020 semester coming at me, all at once.

... Glad I almost got that shit taken care of, but still, life sucks at the worst timing possible.

Second, my dad's overall condition has gotten worse.

How?

[Leukemia]+[Flu Season]= _Potential_ [Ammonia].

Thankfully, he's still kicking, and family from South Korea is giving support to my old man, with some of them even coming overseas to visit, but regardless, I am not taking this well at all.

And finally, motivation.

Former two reasons kinda battered my mojo beyond repair, and with that said, I'm putting all of my fics on hiatus until I get my shit together before something goes awry in my family's life _again_.

My mom's working her ass off to provide for me and my little bro, said little bro is also going through his own rough patch in high school, and all I can do is to do my best to make sure that no one gets too badly hurt in the family.

This all may sound like I'm fishing for sympathy, but take it as you will.

... With that all out of the way, what do you guys think of this Chapter?

Leave a comment or a review, for I'd like to know what my audience are thinking!


	15. Chapter 15: Bender Part 1

**(Los Angeles Outskirts, California, United States, 5:59 AM)**

The ex-participants of the Grail War-gone-to-shit are currently trapped in the middle of a smog-ridden cityscape, with guns pointed to their heads, surrounded by scrap metal and other industrial filth.

Rin, Sakura, Illya, Bazett, Luvia, Jordan, and Shinji, _out of all people_ (albeit, only his head was remaining), were shifting their eyes around the unfamiliar scenery, trying to find a way out before their captor returns, while the remaining Servants, Saber, Alter, Nero, Cu Chulainn, Scathach, Archer, Rider, Aabidah (barely alive; Saint Graph roughly functioning), Merlin Alter, Odysseus (still out like a light), and Berserker, were doing their best to keep calm in a bad situation.

The result was a mixed bag, at _best_. And that itself is not counting Shirou (dead), and a random albino woman resembling an older version of the Einzbern's young master, who her body was housing an ink-like creature insider of her ear, presumably trying to assume control, but no dice so far.

"... Is something the matter?" Saber asked Nero, the latter racking her brain for something.

"Hmm..." The Flower of Olympia grumbled. "... Can't tell, but I felt like I... _knew him_ before."

"We're Servants, Nero." Alter pointed out. "The so-called memories are irrelevant due to our current existence being nothing more than mere projections of our legacies."

"Well I still have patent over it, so it's my responsibility." Nero protested.

Meanwhile, Scathach and Merlin discuss their own topic amongst themselves.

"So, what are your impressions of this place, Queen of Shadows?" Merlin Alter asked the Celtic Caster-warrior-Queen-badass.

"The bounded field itself was shoddily put together, for sure." Scathach pointed out. "But no matter how I try to decipher it's function, even I can't seem to properly comprehend how it even works. It's almost like I'm trying to create an entirely new school of magecraft, which in it of itself, the whole process defies all sense of a magus's logic..."

"I'm afraid it's also same on my end as well." Demiurge replied. "Honestly, call me idiotic for saying this, but is it possible for magecraft itself to be fully... I don't know, _alive_?"

"... Are inferring to the Root?" Scathach asked. "Then again, if that lunatic's claims of being the Abel himself, along with the claims of him being the world's very first magic-user, then we're in for an uphill battle..."

"Oh dear..." Merlin Alter spoke out in concern. "The renowned Queen of the Shadow Isles, doubting herself? Now if only pigs flew..."

"Oh please..."

The Celtic Caster grins slightly.

"... I haven't been this amused for about the past 2,500 years."

The two Casters then continue to analyze their predicament.

Meanwhile, Shinji (currently just a head), was trying to worm away from Monica's shut-down robot body with his lip flaps.

"... Pft. Goddammit all." Shinji cursed. "I live long to eat literal dirt, and I immediately regret doing so."

He then glances at Sakura, who was currently with Rider and a Servant that he'd never seen before.

Now normally, Shinji would call out to Sakura, but due to her having an additional Servant, and the fact that he's just a head, for the first time in his life, he had to swallow his (supposed) pride in the name of self-preservation.

Being just a head may suck, but the thought of him being crushed underfoot like a soda can was way worse.

"... Ugh, if there's one silver lining to this bullcrap, is that she can't do shit to me right now." Shinji pointed out to himself. "... That, and Emiya being dead, but I'm conflicted that whether I should be happy or envious of him. Oh and Rin being stressed out as all hell, but hair looks a little... grayer? Ugh, it just keeps getting weirder and weirder..."

Shinji then goes back to himself, trying to comprehend the mess that he ended up in after being unwillingly excavated from six feet under.

Rin meanwhile, was almost on the verge of completely losing her shit.

 _"... Okay Rin, just try and calm down-ARGH! I CAN'T EVEN CALM DOWN LIKE THIS-No! No, Rin. You're a Tousaka magi. Get your fucking dignity back together and assess the situation, calmly!"_ Rin chastised herself mentally.

 _"Master, I can hear you."_ Archer pointed out telepathically. _"Any louder, then everyone else will start hearing you. Especially him."_

He points towards Shinji.

 _"Yeah, any louder, you might end up waking the dead, especially your boyfriend over there."_ Shinji telepathically snarked. _"Actually, you know what, keep screaming. Emiya-san might come back from the dead-"_

Gunshots landed right next to Shinji's head.

Standing with a smoking .50 Magnum Revolver was Abel, now dressed in battered blue jeans with a silver wallet chain, a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt depicting a black and white hornet splattered in blood, a pair of aviators covering his blood-red pupils, and a lit Cuban-brand cigar pinched between his lips.

"Sorry for the holdup, folks." Abel greeted as he reloaded his gun. "And no, skunkweed, bringing the dead back to life is _my_ schtick, so lay off before I lay _you_ off."

He then walks towards Monica's robotic body.

He pulls out a lavander-colored rectangular prism gem, right before he inserts the gem block into the port in Monica's stomach.

The port receives the battery, as indicated by Monica's eyes opening up, along with the internal LED units in her pupils.

"Morning, pumpkin." Abel greeted Monica. "How ya feeling?"

"... Ugh, like back at _Chernobyl_." Monica grunted out. "At least feeling pain and dry rot in this body is _optional_."

Abel then picks up Monica's body along with Shinji, right before he drags the metal frame to a figure in blue overalls, white long-sleeved top, and a red and white baseball cap, who then took Monica elsewhere as Abel clips Shinji around his belt.

"Now then, a briefing." Abel spoke to his hostages.

He then snaps his fingers, with two more figures in the same outfit of the person who took Monica elsewhere, rolls out a trolley with a massive TV on it.

"Last time we left off, Fuyuki was amidst of an event called the 'Fifth Holy Grail War', correct?" Abel asked the ex-masters.

"... I get a feeling that shite got _even worse_ after we got shanghaied to the U.S.?" Jordan guessed.

Abel heaves out a plume of tobacco-flavored smoke.

"... Yep."

He turns the TV on, revealing a bird's-eye-view of the now-ruined Fuyuki, with the news depicting the ruined cityscape overrun by an entire army of _angelic-looking constructs_.

"... What the hell's going on?" Rin asked. "Why are there a bunch angels floating around Fuyuki?"

At the screen, one of the Angels carrying a cloaked figure flies up towards the helicopter carrying the camera crew.

 _"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the [CENSORED] do we do!?"_

 _"Calm down, I don't it's planning to hurt us."_

 _"Um, I'd like to point out that the thing's carrying a [CENSORED] lightsaber!"_

 _"CUT THE FEED! CUT THE FEED! CUT THE [CENSORED] FEED!"_

 _"Negative. This might make a good scoop."  
_

 _"IF WE [CENSORED] DIE, IT'S ON YOU, SHANNON-"  
_

The cloaked man then enters the chopper, snatches the mic from the reporter, and takes off his hood, revealing an emasculated and fossilized visage.

"... Who the hell is that man?" Luvia asked.

"That's..." Abel sighed out. "... That's my big bro, _Cain_."

The TV then shows Cain moving the mic closer to his face.

 ** _"Greeting, children of the Almighty."_** Cain's gravely voice ground out of the TV's speakers. ** _"I_ _am the one and only Cain. First Murderer and Sinner, and currently seeking redemption for my actions that have led up to the countless calamities that have plagued the Almighty's work since my recklessness."_**

The mages and servants look at Abel for confirmation.

"... What?" Abel spoke out. "Do I have any reason to lie to you fucks?"

 **"YES!"** They all spoke out in unison.

The TV continued with Cain's speech.

 ** _"For since the dawn of man, I have brought upon and seen the fall of Almighty's greatest work. I've seen false idols erected, fathers and sons driven to murder each other, becoming more beast then man with each passing day... all because I've lost control over my inner ugliness. The experience was so disgusting to bear, I wanted to die, countless times, I've taken my own life, only to be denied of my release. I thought that the Great Deluge that flooded the earth would've ended me, or at least, bring about a new age of man, but even then, nothing changed. More false idols were erected, more fathers and sons were driven to murder, and by that point, I was begging for my own end. So that's what I did. For the next countless_** ** _millennia, I've wandered the earth, trying to find any hopes that would change my mind for death, but in the end, it was all in vain. Man continues to prove itself unworthy of the Almighty's will, so when I heard that this 'Holy Grail War' would grant any wish to the victor, I've made my pilgrimage to this humble pocket of modern civilization, but by then, the war itself has already been discontinued by several malefactors that caused the whole contest to be called off. But by then, I've already came too far, so I decided to break the rules myself and take the Holy Grail itself before anyone else could. It granted my wish, but only the method was shown, not the action."_**

 _"... I'm afraid to ask, but how will you get your wish?"_

 ** _"... Have you've ever heard of the 'Multiverse Theory'? A theory where one's choices branch out separately to create alternate timelines where one made the other choice?"_**

 _"Just what does that have to do with your wish?"_

 ** _"... Simply put, I am going to erase every single multiverse created, including this one we live in, as for the Grail has shown me, the only way I will be freed, IS IF ALL OF CREATION GOES DOWN BEFORE ME! AS LONG AS THERE'S ONE LIVING THING IN ALL OF THE [CENSORED] KALEIDOSCOPE, THEN I WILL CONTINUE TO SUFFER THIS PAINFUL EXISTENCE! THE ALMIGHTY HAS PUNISHED ME BY FORCING ME TO WATCH THE CONSEQUENCES OF MY ACTIONS! I WILL MAKE THE WRONG RIGHT BY MAKING SURE THAT THERE'S NO ONE LEFT TO COMMIT MY MISTAKES!"_**

Everyone goes ghastly quiet upon hearing those words.

The words of a madman, completely devoid of logic and reason, should be laughed off as ludicrous, but with the presence of lightsaber-wielding angels, Cain, and Abel standing before them, his mana signature so overwhelming that they're all on the verge of vomiting, suddenly, their common sense has been flipped to their heads.

In other words, they believed in Cain's claims of ending all of the [Kaleidoscope] in order to basically _kill himself_ , all at the cost of _every single life in the infinite timelines_.

 _"... You're kidding, right?"_

The angel's sword of light runs though the cameraman, causing the POV to fracture like a dropped glass.

 _ **"... I'll let you interpret it as you will. Either way, I'll get what I deserve."**_

The scene then shows Cain lifting the reporter up by her neck and throws her out of the chopper doors, leaving behind a terrified scream as she plunges to her certain death.

In response, the pilot tries to shake Cain out of the helicopter, causing the camera itself to drop, only showing the image of the splattered reporter right before the feed was cut to static.

"... So yeah, as if the situation couldn't get even _worse_." Abel muttered out right before he ventilated the TV with a projected SPAS-12 with semi-automatic buckshots.

The people in overalls roll away the now-annihilated TV on a trolley.

"Now normally, I would kill you all here and stop my brother and his asinine ploys on my own, but where would be the fun in that?" Abel shrugged while he injected shells into his shotgun. "Not only that, but redhead and the Hound of Ulster are in blame here, and even though those two aren't entirely at fault, I'm only pinning the blame on a dead 17-year old and Mr. Luck Rank-E because I'm half-tired, half-bored. That, I kinda despise you all and have a long enough rap sheet for each of you to put you away in a slammer for life."

"What the bloody hell you mean by that?" Jordan asked.

"Well since the man asked, the man goes first." Abel remarked as he pulled out a folder labeled "Confidential". "Catch."

The folder lands right in front of Jordan's knees, spilling out several photographs of him purchasing bomb parts in a dimly-lit underground warehouse.

Jordan's face freezes in _utter horror_.

"Oh and P.S., don't even bother trying to destroy the evidence. The folder there is a dummy copy. I have the genuine articles back at my place, max security, so don't bother." Abel pointed out. "Oh and your pseudonym of _'Finland Cannoli'_ that I found in your passport in South Africa is just as asinine as that ' _Scandinavia Peperoncino'_ kid that I met back at the Pakistan borders. Seriously, do you all mage-types have fake names after countries and Italian food?"

Jordan's mouth was stuck open, words unable to leave his mouth, despite being open ajar, leaving Abel to on his own hysterics uninterrupted.

"Wait a minute, you know that the Mage's Association can protect him from all charges, right?" Rin pointed out. "And even if they managed to breach the Association-"

Rin shuts her own mouth before saying too much.

"Oh no no no no no..." Abel grinned. "By all means, _give me some ideas_."

Rin grits her teeth at the albino.

"Possible interferences aside, may I remind you that I pretty much own this ball of dirt and water?" Abel pointed out. "I got moles in every Interpol, police station, government branches, every damn mafia, yakuza, triad, cartel organizations that haven't fucked up my cocaine mixture, and the U.S. Football Briefcase that carries the authorization to fire _every single ICBM_ in the U.S.'s arsenal? I was part of its initial construction, including a little bug I've planted in there, allowing me to completely override all security measures, and simply put, I can start _World War III_ whenever I fucking felt like it. After all, Reality Marbles are useless when the base it's stationed in is _completely wiped off the map_."

"YOU PLAN TO WIPE OUT THE ENTIRETY OF LONDON JUST TO SPITE US!?" Luvia roared out in rage.

"Oh come on, it's not like you mage-types care for the muggles living in London." Abel retorted. "While I do care about the civilian populace residing there, need I remind you, I find them just as expendable as they are valuable. That, and George W. Bush is currently in his little 'War on Terror' right now, so might as well clean house in the Middle East should that be the case. Let's hope that never happens, m'kay?"

"... I'm reasoning with a madman." Luvia muttered out in horror.

"Oh honey bunny..." Abel smiles as he pulled out a leaf of paper. "... You going to call me _worse_ when I hand you this."

He folds the paper into an airplane, right before tossing the paper airplane to the blond magi, landing at her feet.

She unfolds the paper, dropping it as soon as she finishes reading the first line.

"... Wha-Wha-Wha..."

"What's that dearie?" Abel cupped his ear. "Can't make out what you're saying over the stuttering-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO MEAN BY THIS!?" Luvia cried out as she crumpled the paper and threw it back at Abel.

The paper ball hits Abel's face, bouncing off of him harmlessly.

"Wait, what's going on?" Rin asked.

"Oh nothing too dire." Abel falsely reassured. "Just an _eviction notice_ to her from her new landlord, i.e., _moi_."

... If Rin recalls correctly, Luvia Edelfelt was from one of the most prestigious houses in the Magi community, with her grandfather being from the Edelfelt clan being the sole reason why she took up magecraft in the first place.

But an old money like _Edelfelt_ being evicted from her own lands? That's seriously violating several private property laws... only recall that Abel pretty much rigged every single government facility to suit his whims, meaning that he's disinheriting her under false charges.

"And before you do anything reckless..." Abel then snaps his fingers.

The turret gun pointing at Luvia cocks its pistons, ready to fire at Abel's command.

"... Think twice before you end up in a _wheelchair_." Abel remarked in a faux-cautionary tone. "Your parents are out on the streets with nothing but their clothes on their backs, so burdening even more will be _extremely unwarranted_."

"YOU MONSTER-"

 ***WHRRR***

 ***BANG***

Luvia lets out a scream as her leg gets shot through her structurally-reinforced body, leaving behind a pool of blood beneath.

"Oh and P.S... You might wanna grit your teeth." Abel pointed out.

Then Luvia felt her leg being set on fire.

Her internal mana circuits were being overloaded with foreign mana signatures, creating an imbalance that evolved into a disturbance, emitting nothing but pure pain until her pain receptors in her nerves were completely burnt out, right before the rest of her nerves also burnt out from the stain caused by the bullet.

Luvia, her face riddled with popped-out veins and streaks of blue all over her body, hits the dirt completely limp like an old rag doll.

"Alright, pop quiz!" Abel spoke out in a jolly tone, completely ignoring the near-dead girl before his feet. "What are Origin Rounds made out of?"

Rin herself knew the answer, but something tells her that if she took the bait, she would end up way worse then she currently is right now.

"Well if I recall correctly at the Mage's Assoication's briefing..." Jordan spoke out. "... Apparently, they're made from the Magus Killer's own... _bones_..."

He then looks towards the emasculated corpse stuck between the cars, noticing how _thin_ it looked, despite looking... _oddly fresh_ , jutted out nerves aside.

"Ding ding ding!" Abel dinged out in confirmation. "That is correct! At least, according to the files that the Mage's Association. Now put the folder's fact and the fact that I somehow mass-produced the Origin Rounds together... actually, you know what, do the math yourself. It's more fun to watch you all squirm."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what's what.

"YOU MASS-PRODUCED ORIGIN ROUNDS FROM THE HARVESTED BONES OF OTHER MAGI!?" Rin cried out in horror.

"Somebody give pigtails over there a cookie." Abel grinned. "That guy, I killed him roughly about a month ago, right before I took his tickets to fly to Japan. As for his partner, well... I kinda _ate her_ whole. Feel free to fill in the blanks in your free time, if you so choose to do so."

Rin vomits at the mere thought of a magi being literally devoured by another magi, which, the feat itself, while not unheard of, was still despicable even by magi's standards.

"Oh grow a fucking pair." Abel chided. "Did you know that back at 1967 in Stuttgart, Germany, I once ripped out a magi's _entire skeleton_ out through his mouth during surgery? And to think, the medical community thought that I deliberately botched his operation, not realizing that he was a _literal human spandex_ , so they just let me off with just stripping me of my medical license and PhD. Peh, a bunch of suckers, I tell ya."

Melin Alter, upon Luvia's mana connection being disturbed, begins to feel slightly faint.

"... Will she be able to use magic again?" Merlin Alter asked.

"Don't worry, I just shot her leg." Abel scoffed dismissively. "It only hurts like hell, but only the leg I shot won't be able to retrieve mana from her. Although I suggest thinking twice about shooting any gandrs at me unless you want me to upgrade your crutches to a wheelchair."

Luvia slowly lifts her head to glare at Abel in defiance.

"Eh, like your spirit, kiddo. But that gonna do shit..."

Abel snaps his fingers, signaling the two figures to pull out their MP5 Submachine Guns and point them at the mages.

"... When you're all pumped full of 9x19mm Parabellum rounds." Abel stated as he pointed his SPAS-12 towards them.

Even when faced at gunpoint, all Merlin Alter can do was let out a small laugh.

"... You're bluffing, aren't you?" Merlin Alter called out.

"Oh?" Abel replied with a raised eyebrow. "Can you prove as such?"

"Well for one, you can't exactly afford to kill us." Merlin stated. "I mean, why bother showing us the news footage before you ventilated it yourself if you have no use for us? I mean, if that's the case, you kept us alive because you need us."

"That, and something tells me your actions seem to be more then just stopping your brother from allegedly throwing all of creation into complete and utter oblivion." Scathach also pointed out. "Just say it, what do you want with us?"

"Yeah, better question: does any of you fucks have a Clairvoyance Skill?" Abel mockingly replied. "You'll know what I mean when you take a look into the future. Either way, here's the reason why."

Abel dematerializes his SPAS-12 right before he dismissed the MP5-wielding people elsewhere.

"The truth is, I've been waiting for this kind of moment ever since 1994." Abel stated. "You know, the whole Great Fire that happened in Fuyuki, resulting in the deaths of 500 people, with several more people, particularly people around the ages of 5-10 going MIA?"

Rin's eyes widen upon hearing his words. The bastard has been stalking them for _ten years_ straight, or she would assume.

"Well, part of the reason is that some of my close associates, both casual and in business, were among those 500 people that got burnt to death, so solving this little mystery seemed like a given, considering how good were they to me." Abel stated. "Now that I have the people who is connected to the people behind the cover-up... imagine what I can do if I reveal the truth to the whole world."

The masters freeze in fear from Abel's implications.

"Point is, anyone fucking with me usually ends up at the bottom of some random riverbed, either through my connections, or with my own two hands." Abel smiled maliciously. "I'm gonna get what I want, and what I want, is accountability. Specifically to the entire Mage's Association, The Church, and if I'm feeling extra-peachy, might as well throw Atlas into the same slammer."

Again, Abel once more, uttered the words of a complete madman.

"... So you're planning to destroy all magecraft just because a few of your friends died!?" Rin pointed out in laced horror. "And for the record, the Mage's Association didn't even start the fire in the first place!"

"Yeah, _I know_."

Rin's stomach felt like it swallowed a boulder of raw lead.

"Hell, I already took care of _him_ four years ago."

Abel snaps his fingers, with one of the same overall-wearing figures walking towards him, carrying a Chinese takeout metal box-case, before setting it down on the ground, opening the metal cover, revealing another severed head like that of Shinji's, but covered in elastic wrap.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Abel mused as Shinji's (and everyone else's) mouth gaped open. "... I'd like you to meet _Kiritsugu Emiya_ , as just a head."

Laid before them was the severed head of the infamous Magus Killer, but like Shinji, his severed neck was laid with a mechanical contraption that kept the head fresh and alive.

Rin herself was extremely flabbergasted at this revelation.

A once-dreaded bane of all of the Mage's Association, with a sigh of relief after his supposed passing, now returned, but as a head.

Knowing Abel so far, and the fact that he willingly took them hostage (while utterly ruining Luvia's life in a matter of seconds in the process), along with his supposed plans to take out the Mage's Association and the Church, who's to say that he doesn't have any nebulous plans for the head?

... Or he can just be doing it for the lols, kinda like what he did with Shinji. Rin was fervently hoping that it was the latter.

The head's lifeless eyes shift around the junkyard before them, until he looked towards Shirou, Illya, Saber, and the albino woman.

"... What have you done to them?" Kiritsugu's head spoke to Abel. "You already did this to me! What more do you want!?"

"... Two things, Kiri-chan." Abel sighed out. "One, I technically didn't lay a finger on them, and the furthest I went with physical contact was that I dragged the broad by mistake when I was aiming for the Holy Grail. And two, you knew me for these past four years, and still you assume I have enough. Newsflash, pal: _I don't_."

Illya then looks at the head in abject horror.

"... Father?" Illya spoke out. "... Is that really you?"

"Hey Kiri-chan, you want me to explain what happened to ya for her, or does the man himself want to take the podium?" Abel asked with a smarmy grin.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kiritsugu roared out towards Abel in rage.

The albino man sucks on his cigar before blowing out a plume.

"Haven't heard that shit said to me for about a few good months this year _alone_ , Kiri-chan."

Abel then punts the head like a soccer ball, breaking off several of his teeth from his mouth, landing right onto Illya's lap, causing her to scream in utter terror.

"Oh come on, you really should've seen that one coming." Abel smiled out as he materialized a crowbar in his right hand. "Now for you to come back to your supposed daughter in the most pathetic state imaginable... Ain't that a fucking kick to the _teeth_ , amirite, Kiri-chan?"

Abel then turns his attention towards Illya, looking back him in pant-shitting terror.

"BTW, did the little miss pee herself?" Abel asked Illya in an eerily-serene tone, completely dissonant from the crowbar he was wielding.

Illya, against all of her inhibitions, nods her head up and down.

"Naughty naughty."

The crowbar slams against her cheek, sending her flying across the dirt.

"THIS THE PART WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LAUGH!" Abel roared out as he leapt onto the downed Illya.

Abel continues to rain blows upon blows with his crowbar onto the bleeding Illya.

"LAUGH IT UP, YOU DUMB BITCH!" Abel howled out as he kept beating Illya. "I SAID LAUGH, YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Berserker then charges towards Abel, axe-sword in hand, with an intent to kill.

Abel, right before the Berserker can strike, drops his crowbar, physically reinforces his whole body with pure-white mana circuits, torques his feet towards Hercules's direction, and with all his might, drives his right elbow right into Hercules's crotch.

The Berserker was sent flying to a nearby mountain of junk upon contact, causing it to collapse upon impact.

"... Bug off, _Jerkules_." Abel sighed out while placing his foot onto Illya's head. "I'll deal with you later."

He stomps on Illya's head, causing her to cough out a wad of blackish-purple blood.

"... F-Father..." Illya sobbed out.

"Illya..." Kiritsugu groaned out.

"Alright, I'll leave you two be." Abel sighed out as he left the two alone. "I had my fill with the bitch anyway..."

"Have you no shame!?" Saber cried out. "Just how could you-"

"Shaddup, peanut gallery!"

The turret then fires at Saber, incapacitating her, causing her whole body to contort in sheer agony as her skin was painted with tar-black streaks like messy calligraph tattoos.

"Much better." Abel replied with a satisfied smile. "Now then, since my words aren't clearly getting through your adamantium-like skulls, I think more... _substantial_ proof is needed."

His right thumbnail extends to a knife-like blade, rolls up his sleeve from his jacket, right before cutting open his uncovered left arm, exposing his bone underneath the layers of bright-red flesh.

He then digs through his opened left arm, tosses out several jewel-encrusted rings along with pieces of raw bone and marrow in the said rings.

"There." Abel stated as he flexed his left arm as the cut closed all by itself. "Now I've released my _limiters_..."

 _"Limiters?"_ Rin thought as sweat dripped down her face. _"Just what the hell does that mean-"_

Suddenly, every mage in the vicinity of the junkyard felt being drowned out by a massive surge of mana...

... Emitted from none other than _Abel_.

"Feel free to check me out." Abel grinned. "And no, I don't mean as a magi, for that of itself is pretty obvious. But I mean as a _servant_."

Upon hearing those words, Abel's stats were projected in Rin's (and by extension, every magi's elses') in their visions.

 **True Name: [Abel]**

 **Class: [Grand Ruler]**

 **Alignment: [All 9 Alignments** **Simultaneously]**

 **Origin: [Genesis]**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: ?**

 **Endurance: ?**

 **Agility: ?**

 **Mana: ?**

 **Luck: ?**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 **Class Skills:**

 **[Beast (Fake-Humanity) ?]: _"If you thought humans were the real monsters, then you clearly haven't met me at my best."_**

 **[Counter Hero (Fake) EX]: _"All of you are useless before me. Submit and accept your fate."_**

 **[Independent Manifestation (True) ?]: _"My life is for my own."_**

 **[Mad Enhancement ?]: _"What plan? If the best-laid plans are the most likely to fail, then might as well not plan at all, right?"_**

 **[Magic Resistance ?]: _"I think I felt a light breeze against my skin... Was that supposed to hurt me?"_**

 **[Territory Creation (Fake) EX]: _"Screw having a permit from IRS."_**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **[All-Origin (Root) EX]: _"Creator of all magic and all of today's modern-day magecraft. You're welcome."_**

 **[Projection EX]: _"Perfect for renaissance fairs and anime conventions. Also for tools of mass-murder."_**

 **[Revelation (Fake) EX]: _"So that's what's gonna happen next? ... Nah, screw that. Let's try something else. Could totally suck, but I kinda like it that way."_**

 **[Transmutation EX]: _"The law of equivalent exchange-just kidding. They're all putty between my fingers."_**

 **[True Name** **Discernment EX]: _"And your next line is, (Insert line here)!"_**

... The reveal of Abel's stats didn't help at all with the current madness.

In fact, for Rin, something was dripping out of her right eye, and it _wasn't_ tears.

... Might explain why she's slowly going colorblind in said eye, as evidenced by the color of red, gray, and white were beginning to fade away.

"Sorry if I'm beating a dead horse at this point..." Rin mumbled out. "... BUT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Abel lets out a chuckle as he brushed his snow-white hair upwards.

"... Okay." Abel giggled out. "Obligatory villainous introductory speech, go."

Abel kills his cigar on the sole of his shoe before he tossed it aside.

 **"... I am the collective amalgamation of all of creation's virtues and sins. I am the admin of this planetary system, the author of the _fucking_ [Akashic Records], and the Primordial Mortal. I am the adjunct of [Creation], [Median], and [Destruction]. I am the 130-million-year old witness of countless rise and fall of human progress. The First Casualty. The First Neanderthal. The Architect and Demolisher of Babel. The Master _and_ Slave of Babylon. The Creator of the word 'God', and the countless Pantheonic Branches that spawned from it. The Slayer of [Type-Mercury]! The _motherfucking_ [Gun God]! The Propagator of all Magic, the very First Magi, and the Root itself, manifested into a tangible form! The Forever Mortal destined to die infinite deaths in the name of the Almighty's whims!"**

Abel then lets out a wicked cackle as the air around them began to crackle like _lightning_ , stirring up the winds and picking up a local storm.

 **"AND ABOVE ALL ELSE,** **I AM THE MONSTER KNOWN AS [HUMANITY]!** **I AM ABEL, AND YOU'RE ALL MY BOTTOM BITCHES!"** Abel roared out loud as possible. "... And if any of you have any complaints, please feel free to take it up to the nearest HR Department available."

He then pulls out a massive golden key with a round ruby gem embedded on it.

"Thank you, and have a nice rest of the day."

The ruby emits a massive flash of garnet light upon the hostages.

Once the light fades, all of the magi (including the dead!Shirou and half-possessed-half-catonic albino woman) were gone, leaving behind the servants on their own.

"Hmm, where they go, I wonder?" Merlin Alter asked as he tapped his staff against his cheek.

"And as you servants..." Abel sighed out as he put the key away. "... About how long were you folks ripped in and out from the Throne of Heroes?"

"It's none of your business on what we've been doing." Alter spat out. "Release Shirou and his girlfriends, and I might be a bit more inclined to cooperate."

"Okay, three things." Abel replied. "First, it super-my business, since you know, didn't the whole 'First Casualty' ring any bells?"

Few of the servants take a moment to connect the dots.

"... Oh my god." Merlin Alter groaned out. "Why didn't I realize this sooner?"

"What is it?" Alter asked without a hint of doubt in her voice.

"I'll just say it; I'm the Throne of Heroes's very first servant." Abel cut in. "And by extension, the head admin and _owner_ of Throne of Heroes under the rules of _dibs_."

All of the servants look at Abel with varying expressions of confusion, doubt, and to a lesser extent, _whatever_ face Hercules was expressing at the moment.

"... That's stupid." Nero bluntly put it. "I have no other words. That's just stupid."

"Believe in what you wish." Abel replied. "Second, girlfriends? As in, _plural_? Is polygamy now legal in Japan?"

"How the hell should I know?" Alter spat back. "I just saw them eyeing them, and just made an assumption from there."

"To be fair, I also saw you eyeing for dear praetor as well." Nero pointed out.

"Quiet you." Alter bit back.

"... Okay, thank god, so it's just a _Tenchi Muyo_ -situation here, and not because one of my guys that I planted in the Japanese Diet jumped the gun and initiated the 'Get Japanese People to Start Fucking like Animals' plan without my permission." Abel sighed out in relief. "Thank you for telling me that, otherwise I've might've put up a hit with the local yakuza to kill him and his entire family by mistake."

"Anyone getting this!?" Cu pointed out. "Because I sure hell ain't!"

"Just think of this as training." Scathach rebuffed.

"I prefer you tossing my ass into a sea serpent-infested waters then this aneurysm-inducing revelation." Lancer retorted.

"And finally!" Abel spoke out with his finger raised. "... Cooperation wasn't even an option to begin with."

Out of nowhere, several people in the same white shirt and overalls surround the servants.

"What are you going to do, kill us?" Alter scoffed. "Not exactly terrifying when we're technically already dead."

"That, I'm painfully aware."

All of them pull out weird-looking guns, laser sight pointing towards them.

"Detain them."

All of the servants were then torrented by entangling webs of electricity, shocking all of them to submission, regardless of their stats or standing.

"BTW, those guns that my guys are holding are specifically designed to pacify anything with a working Saint Graph, well, except for me beacuse screw the rules, I made them." Abel stated. "IOW, I'm taking all of you with me."

He then materializes a metal suitcase with a symbol that resembled a "C".

The case opens, sucking in all of the servants into it like a black hole, only closing after every last one of them were captured, the locks clicking shut, air-tight.

"... Whew. For a prototype, this thing's runs like a wild horse." Abel sighed out. "Alright you guys, take five until the afternoon. Need to maintain cover and whatnot."

"Hey dad."

Behind Abel, Monica now comes out with her synthetic flesh fully restored and with a fresh set clothing resembling a Catholic Schoolgirl's uniform.

"... Really Monica? We just got back from Japan, aka, uniform paradise." Abel sighed out.

"Hey, don't hate the playa." Monica shrugged. "Admit it, you were eyeing them when we passed by the school."

"Oi, don't you hate the playa." Abel shot back. "Come on, let's blow this juice stand."

He projects a recently-banned electric car with a vanity license plate labeled [W1LN-A3D-A31E].

Whatever the hell that means, not even Abel himself knows.

"Um, dad?" Monica spoke out. "Aren't we forgetting someone?"

"... Oh right."

He then picks up Shinij's head from the ground.

"Oi." Abel lightly slaps Shinji's cheek.

"Uhhh... What is it?" Shinji moaned out.

"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR, SHINJI!"

Abel smashes the head through the window into the passenger's seat next to the driver's seat.

"Sorry, couldn't resist making an _Evangelion_ reference." Abel admitted. "Only, whereas one tries not to run away, skunkweed here seems like he'd run the first chance given if he had legs."

"Yeah, but now we're down a windshield." Monica pointed out as she took the metal case and the key with her. "You know that Pierre's poikilothermic, right?"

One of the people in the same clothing of the other staff comes to her with a fish bowl with a turtle sleeping in it, only it's shell had a weirdly-key-shaped hole in it.

"Don't worry, we'll fix it later." Abel stated. "Not only that, but you know Pierre only needs to eat once a week, right?"

"Still, my tits are gonna freeze when we get to New York..." Monica grumbled as she went into the rear passengers seat with the metal suitcase.

"Oh shaddup, you don't even have tits anymore." Abel grumbled out as his body transformed into a _female version_ of itself.

"Now you're changing your look?" Monica pointed out as she inserted the key into the turtle's shell.

"Hey, just in case if they saw be on TV, let alone, the friggin Association or the Church." The now female-Abel stated. "C'mon, we're wasting enough time as is."

"Kay, _mom_." Monica waved as she took out her MP3 player.

The two females get into the car and ride out of the now-normalish looking junkyard.

"... So mom, who made this?" Monica asked.

Abel lets out a small chuckle as they exited the city premises.

"... Let's just say that _not all_ of the magi in the Association deserve to die slow painful deaths by my hand."

 **(Fuyuki [Destroyed], Japan [In High Alert], 8:20 AM)**

For Cain, it was truly a pity it had to be like this.

All he wished for in his eternal life was the end. But upon the revelation that the Grail had shown him revealed that the price for his end was the end of all creation, essentially resetting everything back to the primordial void where even the _Almighty_ itself didn't exist.

... Regardless, it had to be done.

His acts of violence against those humans back at Singapore? Necessary.

His manipulation and betrayal to the only human being that he genuinely cared for? Regrettable, but also necessary.

Him inevitably having to kill his brother once more?

"... Regrettable, but also ironic." Cain mumbled as he looked towards the sky littered with angels. "My first and final sin is killing my brother, the sin that plunged humanity beyond redemption, leaving me to just watch helplessly. But alas, it's also necessary."

As he walked around the ruined cityscape, he futilely scans for any signs of life, hoping that even with everything, he really didn't kill everyone.

Hypocritical, but can he hope?

Can he still hope that a literal fossil like him can still find solace in the cesspool of his own failures?

... He knows it's impossible, but he refused to believe otherwise.

"I'm a monster..." Cain sighed out. "... But if I can do one good thing before I repent, is to save the humanity that I've condemned through my selfishness."

Yes.

Only _pure oblivion_ will set all creation free from his failure.

It was the only way. For creation to continue on like this would mean his prolonged suffering.

Such is the whims of the Almighty-

... Life.

There was a sign of life nearby, over by that ruined skyscraper.

He hastily hobbles towards the devastated tower, and finds a man with a mullet, laid face-down on the cracked cement, caked in his own blood, dirt, and booze.

His legs were noodle-like, as if they were crushed by mountains.

Yet despite all of these injuries, the man was still alive.

"Hello?" Cain called out to the man. "... By any chance, are you still alive? If so, please... show me."

The downed man squirms weakly.

"Tell me, who are you?" Cain asked the man.

The man with the mullet slowly crawls towards him.

"... Even with my malignant presence, that rots all life upon contact, you choose to approach me." Cain stated. "Or is it that my presence not rotting your soul?"

The mulleted man slowly lifts bleeding head, showing his scarred and bruised face.

"... You have no idea." The man smiled.

"What's your name, wounded one?" Cain asked.

"... Call me Kirei." Kirei answered. "And this isn't my first time facing all of the world's evil and sins."

Cain then takes a closer look at the man, only to realize that Kirei's no ordinary human.

In fact, by all logic, the man shouldn't be even alive at this point, clearly when his heart wasn't beating in the first place.

"... I will not question who you are, let alone, how you even function unlike that of a regular human." Cain states. "Just what do you wish now, Kirei?"

Kirei simply smiles.

"... I tire of living." Kirei stated. "At first, I tried to be a virtuous man, following the teachings of God in hopes of living a life free of excess sin. But then, I caved under my inner darkness, first by letting my wife die a slow and painful death from her own illness, then listening to the words of an arrogant king, then killing an innocent girl's father in cold blood, then let the Zoroastrian's literal embodiment of all of the world's evil resurrect me from the brink of death, after that, I started to kidnapped orphaned children only for me to seal them underground, condemning them another instance of slow and painful deaths, and even after purging all pretenses of goodness and civility, all in order to be 'honest' with myself, and this is what awaits me; dying alone, with only the Heaven's guides and a walking fossil as company."

"So you wish to die, with regret in your heart, just like me..." Cain stated. "... Tell me, do you wish to be forgotten after you die?"

Kirei smiles once more.

"... I don't deserve to be even remembered."

Cain then unfurls his left arm's bandages.

"... Then suffer no more."

The [Mark of Cain] glows over his left hand, waving it over Kirei, obstructing him from his sight.

Cain moves his hand away from Kirei, with him now no longer there, completely erased from the face of creation.

"... It will all be over soon."

One of the angels picks up Cain as he himself was rewrapping his arm with the loosened bandages, as he flew back to the mountain with a massive gaping hole in its side.

The angel drops Cain midair, causing his body to crumple upon landing.

"... Hmph." Cain grumbled as he got off the floor, his fossilized bones cracking to readjust back into a normal shape. "Already tried that and failed."

"We knew that, but I for one, need to see you in pain."

Cain looks towards where the Greater Grail was at, revealing seven distinct figures standing before him.

One was a hooded, brown-haired young man in a gold, white, and red papal-like robes with with bits of silver armor covering his body, with two key-like swords planted right next to where he stood.

Another was a man in rusted legionnaire armor, dressed in tattered purple robes, holding onto a dual-pronged lance with vines of blackthorn wrapping around the shaft that he was holding.

Another was a musclebound man wearing a bear pelt around his waist, a silver chain wrapped around his chest, clutching onto a massive stone club and a comically-small bow that looked it should be held by someone much smaller.

The other was a bearded man in simple brown robes, holding onto a shepherd's staff, with two lions, one male, and one female, flanking him.

Another was an imposing figure in a pitch-black cloak, with only a horned skull mask with eyes glowing navy-blue in the darkness of the darkness.

And finally, the last two were Moses and Samson, miraculously alive, but each of them sporting different looks from their previous incarnations.

Moses was relatively the same, only now his gray hair and beard were now snow-white, there were more wrinkles and creases on his face, and aside from his bronze snake-staff [Nehushtan], there were now two stone tablets with writing carved onto it orbiting around him, and his bony fingers were now bearing ten golden rings.

Samson however, was completely different from his previous incarnation, now no longer wearing any bits of bronze armor, his bronze-dipped donkey's jawbone battleaxe now replaced with two massive granite pillars bound around his wrists with silver chains, and his hair was now platinum-colored, flying free and no longer bound.

"Of that, I am painfully aware, Moses." Cain stated as he snapped his twisted neck back into place. "Or should I say _Grand Caster Moses_?"

"You're despicable to put remnants of Solomon's powers into my Saint Graph." Moses bit out. "You of all people should know best that not even the combined might of _seven Grand Servants_ couldn't even put a dent on you."

 **True Name: [Moses (Solomon-Compound)]**

 **Class: [Grand Caster]**

 **Alignment: [Neutral Good** **]**

 **Origin: [Exodus]**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: E**

 **Mana: EX+**

 **Luck: B-**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX+**

"In hindsight, it was wishful thinking." Cain admitted. "Of that, I apologize for wasting your time."

 **"You still haven't apologized for what did to us in the first place."** Samson growled out through his permanently-active [Mad Enhancement EX+]. **"Were we to be recycled in your** **cockamamy scheme of yours in the first place?"**

 **True Name: [Samson]**

 **Class: [Grand Berserker]**

 **Alignment: [Chaotic Good** **]**

 **Origin: [Book of Judges]**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: EX+**

 **Endurance: EX+**

 **Agility: EX**

 **Mana: E**

 **Luck: E+**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX-**

"To be fair, I wasn't even planning on that to begin with." Cain replied. "But fret not, as soon as the end comes, all of you, not just the Grand Servants, but also every single servant in the Throne will be... _permanently relieved_ of their duties."

He then looks towards the other five Grand Servants.

"St. Peter, St. Longinus, Orion, Noah, and King Hassan, I take it that you all have something else to say to me?" Cain pointed out.

"I'm perfectly in line for man repenting for its sins... but just, not at the expense of others." The hooded young man stated solemnly.

 **True Name: [St. Peter]**

 **Class: [Grand Saber]**

 **Alignment: [Lawful Good** **]**

 **Origin: [1st Century, Roman Empire]**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: C+++**

 **Endurance: C+**

 **Agility: C-**

 **Mana: EX**

 **Luck: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX**

"And to think that my crime was despicable... So it is true that you're the First of Sin." The rusted legionnaire bit out.

 **True Name: [St. Longinus]**

 **Class: [Grand Lancer]**

 **Alignment: [Lawful Neutral** **]**

 **Origin: [1st Century, Roman Empire]**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: A+**

 **Endurance: B+++**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: C-**

 **Luck: EX**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX**

"Just how the hell did I end up bed with the very first villain in the first place? Ugh, if Artemis finds out, there's gonna hell to pay..." The pelted man sighed out.

 **True Name: [Orion (Superhuman)]**

 **Class: [Grand Archer]**

 **Alignment: [Chaotic Neutral** **]**

 **Origin: [Greek Mythology]**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: B+**

 **Mana: C**

 **Luck: A**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX**

"I care not for humanity, Cain. But harm any other of God's creations all to atone for your sins? Disgusting. Even if you genuinely are regretful, you of all people should know best that you're beyond redemption." The bearded man with the two lions spat out in disgust.

 **True Name: [Noah]**

 **Class: [Grand Rider]**

 **Alignment: [Lawful Evil** **]**

 **Origin: [Genesis]**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: EX**

 **Agility: D**

 **Mana: A-**

 **Luck: EX+**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX+**

 **"..."** The skull-masked cloaked figure stood in silence.

 **True Name: [King Hassan (?)]**

 **Class: [Grand Assassin]**

 **Alignment: [Lawful Evil (?)** **]**

 **Origin: [10th Century, Persia (?)]**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: ?**

 **Endurance: ?**

 **Agility: ?**

 **Mana: ?**

 **Luck: ?**

 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

Cain sighs out as he walked past the seven Grand Servants.

From the moment he'd summoned them with the Holy Grail itself as the catalyst, combined with his [Mark of Cain] destroying all boundaries surrounding the conceptual archive, it allowed him to hand-dip into the Throne of Heroes to retrieve the strongest servants available.

For his reasons why?

... To guard the Greater Grail slowly corrupting the entire Kaleidoscope with his influence, once fully spread, he activates his [Mark of Cain] using his [Destruction] Origin to destroy all of creation in one fell swoop.

Or at least, that's what the Grail had shown him.

"A faint hope is better than no hope at all." Cain stated to himself as he looked into the swirling black waters in the Greater Grail.

Three months.

In three months, he will be freed.

 **Time Until [Kaleidoscope] is Destroyed:**

 **3 Months**

 **1 Day**

 **14 Hours**

 **24 Minutes**

 **3 Seconds**

But hidden behind one of the rock faces, Amakusa, now ditched of his red robes, was peering towards the scenery, trying to make heads and tails of the whole situation.

 _"... I'm getting a feeling of deja vu from this."_ Amakusa thought.

The skull-masked man turns his head towards Amakusa, causing the Ruler of [Faith] to duck behind the rock.

 _"... Need to run, now. The others need to know of this."_

Amakusa bolts out of the cave system, running back to where the other Rulers were at-

Something crashes into Amakusa, causing him to be sent flying back and off of his feet.

Amakusa, knowing that combat was inevitable, draws his katana-

... A thin silver blade bursts out of his throat.

Amakusa's jugular was choked with blood, rendering him mute as he was lifted up into the air by the blade piercing through the back of his neck.

 **"Shh..."** The assailant shushed.

The last thing Amakusa sees before he disappears were a pair of eyes glowing navy-blue behind a horned skull, as he felt his head being separated from his shoulders.

 _"... You're no Hassan, aren't you?"_ The Japanese Ruler thought as he saw connected the dots, with said revelation being taken to his grave before his last ten seconds of consciousness burnt out.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **Author's Notes:** Wanted to do this for a good while, but just had to get surgery to get a tumor removed over Winter Break and was incapacitated for a while.

Recovered for the most part, but now, I have second semester to worry about.

So about shit hitting the fan, how this chapter for apples?

Seven Grand Servants, two promoted from their previous incarnations, and the whole "destroy all creation" so Cain can commit suicide plot...

... Wish me luck, for I shall not hope that this fic will please everyone, because it really doesn't now, does it?

Now Character voices for funsies!

 **Female!Abel: Nana Mizuki (JPN), Tara Platt (ENG)**

 **St. Peter: Soichiro Hoshi (JPN), Griffith Burns (ENG)**

 **St. Longinus: Toshihiko Seki (JPN), Dave B. Mitchell (ENG)**

 **Noah: Toru Okawa (JPN), Paul St. Peter (ENG)**

So what do you guys think of this chapter?

Please leave a comment or a review, for I'd like to know what my audience are thinking!


	16. Chapter 16: Bender Part 2

**(Unknown)**

All Rin felt was numbness.

Her whole body felt stale, as if her body was thrashed around like a loose tissue in a middle of a storm, her arms and legs completely lost of its senses, her head heavy as raw lead, and her dignity smothered in mud.

For a magi to be... _humbled_ to this position, _death_ was the only way to reclaim any shreds of pride she had left.

 **"Ahahaha, _no_."**

... Oh right.

She and the others were now under Humanity's First Casualty's thumb, where only he can choose when and how they each die.

... Huh, why did she point out the obvious? Now that she thinks about it, nearly everyone's she knows tends to point out the obvious in the most roundabout way possible.

Although to be fair, she herself was proven wrong when the Archer class was composed only of archers, as her own can vouch for that with his twin swords.

"... What do you want?" Rin grumbled out hoarsely.

For a moment, silence, before Abel answered.

 **"To quote a certain comic Canadian book; _'Open your eyes, and maybe you'll see'_."**

Rin slowly opens her eyes, only to see a plain-blue _chaise lounge_ sitting itself in the middle of the pitch-black void around her.

"... That's it?" Rin voiced out her disappointment. "I honestly expected something more frightening. That, or is that chair gonna turn into some semi-sentiant bear trap that's going to clamp down its hinges through my torso like a fresh cut of meat?"

Abel's voice lets out a chortle echoing throughout the void.

 **"Oh, Rinny-poo, that'd be too easy, even for me."** Abel's voice snarked out in a smarmy tone slimier then Shinji's. **"And I know what you're thinking, and no, wakame ain't got shit on me."**

Rin slowly gets up, trying to support her slightly-malnourished frame with her feeble legs, staring down at the lounge couch.

 **"... What the hell are you waiting for?"** Abel's voice called out. **"There are better places to take naps than on the ground, you know."**

"Why should I even listen to you?" Rin replied. "Maybe I want to stay drifting in this void that you trapped me in."

 **"Because I boyfriend as my actual hostage."** Abel's voice echoed out. **"My generosity can only be taken advantage of so many times before I ultimately decide to screw you over. Pull out now, or lose that metaphorical shaft you call your dignity, _forever_. Your discretion, Rinny-poo. It's all on you whether you either procreate further past second base in the future or remain a once-and-done kind of deal."**

... How?

How the hell did she come to this? How the hell an aspiring magi end up caring for some former-nobody turned upstart-badass of unfathomable proportions? Was his [Arcana Dei Verbum] some sort of aphrodisiac for him to attract female magi like some sort of gender-inverted civet?

Pushing aside those potentially lewd and unfitting thoughts, Rin reluctantly approaches the lone couch standing in the void right in front of her, right before she lounged onto it-

... Huh. The plush feeling of the couch's casings were really soft, as if she herself was sleeping on a cloud of alpaca wool.

 **"Comfortable?"** Abel's voice called out from the darkness. **"Then good."**

In an instant, Abel appears right next to the chaise lounge that Rin herself was leaning on, all dressed in his initial punk attire, but now wearing a lab coat over his gaudy ensemble of black, silver studs, neon pink contact lenses, and frosted white and red hornet on his black t-shirt.

"We can now begin your _way-overdue_ therapy session." Abel stated as he projected a clipboard, pen, and a pair of glasses. "Because unlike your muggle contemporaries, you really can't admit that you have a problem. But unlike your magi contemporaries, you at least, sort-of acknowledge that you sort-of have a problem... basically, you're at the awkward middle position. Better than rock-bottom, I assure you."

"What makes you qualified to to psychologically evaluate me?" Rin pointed out. "I mean, haven't you made our lives for the past 12 hours a living hell?"

Abel lets out a wicked cackle before answering.

"... Three things." Abel pointed out. "One, rhetorical question, because you haven't seen the worst I can do, yet." Abel stated smugly. "Two, as fellow magi, I am sort of qualified to speak on your level, since, I can technically relate with your daily issues from your perspective. And three... did you know that my dayjob in the U.S. happens to a marriage consultant? I using up my vacation days that I've saved up for the past three years of my career, so better time then any to give you and the rest of this dysfunctional lot some long-needed help. Oh, and I am legally qualified as a consultant, so if you're gonna sue me for fraud, don't even bother."

"I..." Rin tries to retort, only to come up with nothing.

"Good." Abel stated slightly smugly. "You've just admitted that you have a problem. That's step one."

"... What's step two?" Rin asked.

Abel clicks his pen.

"The real meat of our little session." Abel replied. "Counseling."

Abel adjusts his glasses before looking back at Rin.

"To start us off, can you tell me about a bit of yourself?" Abel asked.

"Wait, don't you already know who I am?" Rin deadpanned. "I mean, you did state that you've been stalking all of us ever since the Fourth Grail War."

"True enough, Miss Tohsaka. I have detailed files covering both sides of your little double life since your _birth certificate_." Abel replied. "But for _your_ sake, I want _you_ to come out and say it."

"Why should I?" Rin asked.

"Because if you refuse to cooperate..."

Abel snaps his fingers, manifesting penis-shaped worms that looked like the rumored _Crest Worms_ , only instead of dull-dark gray like Zouken's, they were squirming masses of snow white secreting blood-colored fluids from their scrotum-like "mouths", every one of them slowly swarming towards Rin, with Rin herself now finding her wrists and ankles handcuffed to the legs of the couch.

"... I can _make you_ cooperate." Abel pointed out smugly. "Oh and P.S., this whole custom dreamscape I've cooked up runs on _Nightmare on Elm Street_ rules, meaning whatever happens here will carry over into your actual body in reality. And as for these overcompensating lot? They're not as focused on turning your corpse into a human-skin spandex you while frying your brain with lewd sensations, but rather, those red liquids once applied onto your skin, they will seep down into your sweat glands and into your nervous system as electrical signals, amplifying all of your pain receptors in you nervous system honing all of your sensory nerves down to their finest edge, so that the sensation of pure agony will be emitted through its maximum output, and will keep doing so until your whole body ends up paralyzed from the _neck-down_ from overexertion of the aforementioned nerves that my pet dicks and their dribble will be more than generous with. Would you like to test that theory yourself? If so, plunge in. _I dare you_."

Rin wanted to scream, but somehow, the mere sight of pale white dicks left her terrified to _utter silence_.

"... I'll take that silence as a sign you're willing to cooperate, Miss Tohsaka?" Abel asked.

Rin nods.

"Good."

With a snap of a finger, the worms and the handcuffs disappear in an instant.

"Now." Abel spoke back into a formal tone, recomposing himself after his little tantrum. "... Are you ready to answer my questions?"

"Let's just hurry up and get it over with..." Rin groaned out, now even more burnt out than before.

"First question." Abel asked while he tapped his pen on the clipboard. "Can you summarize your life from 1994 up to right now?"

"Well, first of all, I saw my little sister get transferred to another magi family's home." Rin addressed as she saw Abel began taking notes on his clipboard. "... After that, the whole Fourth Grail War started when all seven masters and their servants were all gathered in Fuyuki, then it turns out that one of the masters was a non-magi nutjob that was responsible for killing my classmates back at elementary school and almost leveling all of Fuyuki in a mass of tentacles, and after that, my father and his servant go missing, with the damned fake priest taking about a large majority of my family's overall assets, then suddenly, I see the entire city go into flames... and for the next nine-ish years, I just continued living a double life of both civilian and closet magi until the Fifth Grail War commenced, I summoned an Archer that uses swords as arrows, ran into a Lancer, found Shirou near-dead on the floor, and from there, I regretted every decision I've made, as the world that I once knew slowly reduced to ash thanks to my tenant who just so happened to be the second coming of _Zelretch_."

"Hmm, I see." Abel surmised as he finished taking his notes. "It seems that during those ten years, only the dawn and the twilight seem to hold any sort of... _significance_ , shall we say, to you."

"What do you mean by that?" Rin asked.

"Between the years 1994 and 2004, did you make any significant memories?" Abel asked. "Any friends? Birthdays? First kisses? Boyfriends or girlfriends? Not that I'm judging, mind you. If not, please, for the love god, don't make me tell you that you've essentially wasted your entire life for that utter _malarky_ that just started about a few weeks prior."

Again, Rin tried to argue, but couldn't come up with a retort.

All her time mastering her craft, her time being in tune with her family crest, those countless hours studying magic, and that culmination of ten year's worth of mana stored in her garnet pendant as the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

The sacrifices she's made, the condemnation of her blood sister to the world's most perverted old man, the reputation that she built up around her non-magi peers as this untouchable ice queen, and simply tolerating the damned fake priest's _mere existence_ , for ten years straight. All of it, she thought it was necessary, in hope of obtaining the Root, in hopes of renewing all of magic back to the _Age of Gods_.

... All of it, rendered completely _fruitless_ , simply for the virtue of a magi who both _unwittingly and singlehandedly_ rendered _generations_ of hard work and toil of not only of her family's, but to also to _every single magi clan_ on the face of this planet, completely _obsolete_ , who just happens to live just down the street for the past ten years under her rent.

Again, she wanted to scream, but the madness completely disintegrated all of her motor functions, turning her into a _breathing corpse_ , waiting to rot into dirt for the worms, in hopes of escaping this despair.

"From that look on your face, I take it that you've figured out what's wrong with you?" Abel asked. "No need to feel bad about yourself. After all..."

Abel then leans down towards Rin's ear, sporting an outright _venomous_ smirk, emitting nothing but _malice_ and a grim satisfaction of a predator finally catching its prey after a long trek across the frozen wastes of the north.

The whisper that came next, oh god, the _ghastly_ words that slowly _raped_ their way through her neurons...

 _ **"... You're only human."**_

Then the surrounding void around her drowns out her vision, submerging her into the pitch-black vacuum, with last thing Rin seeing Abel mockingly waving her goodbye.

"I'll see you next week, Miss Tohsaka!" Abel called out as Rin herself completely drowned into the void, leaving behind the chaise lounge empty.

 **(Another Unknown Location)**

 _"... Is she up?"_

 _"I think I saw her eyelids twitch for a moment."_

 _"Look! She's waking up!"_

Rin's eyes were slowly adjusting to the sudden brightness, a complete contrast to that vantablack mental space where she'd met Abel in that so-called "therapy session".

Along with the others, she finds herself in spacious luxury suite-like room, with a working TV, mini fridge, 3 king-sized beds draped with snow-white sheets, an oak coffee table with a complete tea set, teapot, cups, and all the fixings included, several drawers and closets, a velvet-red and gold-yellow carpet flooring, marble-white walls, a domed glass ceiling with the view of outside completely obscured by the opaqueness of the dome, and both oddly yet fitting enough, no windows or doors in sight, save for the doors that were left ajar, revealing a restroom and a bathroom respectively.

"... Pointing out the obvious, where the hell am I?" Rin asked.

"Dunno. But at least the place's nice." Taiga, now fully clothed, stated as she was munching on a slice of strawberry cake. "At least we won't starve. Or live like pigs. Pretty nice for a prison cell, really."

Rin grumbles incoherently as she looked around the room.

So far, nothing too out of the ordinary, other than the leomane magi trying to find some booze in the cabinet, a blond magi trying to fix her curls in front of the bathroom mirror, a short-haired Designator was curled up into a ball, staring blankly and listlessly into the corner, the Einzbern brat getting her head wounds treated by Sakura, the other albino woman now dressed in a loose-fitting red tracksuit, munching on some rice crackers while staring at the TV while clicking away at the remote, scrolling from channel to channel until she stops at the label "Megas XLR", and as for Shirou...

"... Where's Shirou?" Rin asked Taiga.

The ex-teacher points her thumb to her left, showing Shirou lying on one of the beds, strapped to an IV pole, with Sakura looking over his nigh-comatose body.

"You know, in hindsight, it feels like Abel planned for all of this to happen." Taiga pointed out. "Granted, I'm about as lost as the other magefolk-"

" _Magi_ , Fujimura-sensei." Rin corrected her.

"What's the difference?" Taiga pointed out. "Aren't they both magic-users?"

"... Former are commoners, or at least the ones that aren't from a lineage that doesn't bear a family crest, the latter being one of the 72 Families that can trace their lineage back to the B.C. time period." Rin explained. "The Tohsaka clan has married into the Edelfelt clan around the late 19th to early 20th century, so in essence, I can be considered a part of the 72 Noble Families, albeit nominally."

"... Huh, sounds like a lot _Harry Potter_ business." Taiga replied.

"Harry Potter?" Rin asked.

"We were supposed to go over it in English next year... that is until the whole school got firebombed to oblivion, along with the said books and the funding invested into purchasing those copies." Taiga grumbled out. "And I was looking forward to it too..."

Rim simply rolls her eyes as they moved towards the nameless albino lady in from of the TV.

"And what's her deal?" Rin asked.

 **"Oi, I heard that."**

From the woman's ear, a black sludge with a singular eye slithers out, blinking towards the pigtailed magi.

Rin readies her gandr, pointing her finger at the black sludge.

 **"Whoa whoa whoa! Lady! Chill!"** The sludge spoke out sporadically. **"I ain't here to hurt anyone! And even if I wanted to, I can't do shit in this form!"**

"Who are you!?" Rin asked the sludge. "And just how long were you inside of her?"

The monoeyed sludge blinks before answering.

 **"... Okay, first of all, _phrasing_. Second, I'm the evil inside the Holy Grail going by the name _Angra Mainyu_ , before I was forcibly evicted from my domain by that ****shriveled-up fuckwad going by Cain, but considering the majority of my powers and my original vessel has been stripped from yours truly, so now I go by my lesser form, _Ahriman_ , my sort-of emergency form before I can reclaim my rightful place. And finally, by 'how long', were you referring to the time I spent in her, or the length of my shaft-"**

"THE FORMER!" Rin barked out as she pressed her gandr against Ahriman's single eye. "Anymore bullshit, I BLOW YOUR _FUCKING_ BRAINS OUT!"

 **"TEN YEARS! TEN YEARS SINCE THAT FIRE!"** Ahriman replied in a panicked tone. **"DON'T ASK ME WHY! THE BITCH I'M IN WANTED IT, ALTHOUGH NOT BY HER FREE WILL, ASSUMING IF SHE HAD ANY TO BEGIN WITH!"**

The lady hosting the sentient sludge looks back at the two, who then gives them a shrug before turning her attention back to the TV.

"... Okay, second question, what's her deal?" Rin asked. "I mean, she was the previous host of All of World's Evil, but by appearances, she seems to be taking it rather well."

 **"... Eheheh. _About that_."** Ahriman sheepishly answered. **"... Turns out whenever I'm not assuming direct control over her brain, turns out that she's a nice lady to be around. I mean, after being treated like total shit for over 2,500 years, you know how much of a** **relief it is to finally have someone not completely evil to talk to me like a civil human being? I mean, I honestly can't tell if she's being nice out of pre-programming or some kind of 'free will' bullcrap, but hey, who am I to judge?"**

Ahriman sole eye blinks before turning back on Rin.

 **"Look kiddo." "I'm pretty sure that you ain't gonna listen to me, with me being the _former_ All of World's Evil, but I'll just leave you with this: _No one can choose how they're born into this world_. Take it from me, girly, I've got the _worst_. Now if you excuse me, me and the nice lady here got some giant-ass robots to dig on, and you have your boyfriend to keep exclusive from your competition. Oh and P.S., I saw you two doing it through the Grail's mud, _every night_."**

Rin's jaw hinge goes _ajar_ upon hearing that Ahriman's time as Angra _fucking_ Mainyu was spent as a peeping Tom.

 **"God, I miss having a penis..."** Ahriman grumbled out loud. **"... And opposable thumbs."**

 **(Former-Unknown Mindscape)**

... Illya really wishes she had Hercules with her right now.

Because standing before her was the same man who beat the living tar out of her with a crowbar, smiling at her while waving hello towards her, as if he had no prior history with her.

"Good evening, Miss Einzbern." Abel greeted jovially. "I'm so glad that you came to our session-"

"Spare me the bullcrap." Illya cut in as she approached the punk-attired man. "What more do you want from me?"

Abel sighs as he taps his pen against his clipboard, as if he's trying to adopt a faux-doctor-like mannerism in front of Illya, much to her displeasure from his blatant transparency of his malice.

"What more do I want from you?" Abel asked back. "Honestly, I've already wrung you and your grandfather dry, so, I thought a more... _civil_ route was warranted."

"AFTER BEATING MY HEAD IN WITH A CROWBAR!?" Illya screeched out her retort.

"Oh please, I do that with _everybody_." Abel nonchalantly points out. "The crowbar was _yours_ for free."

Illya grits her teeth hard. Furious at this... _thing's_ logic-

Actually, no. Scratch that. The man was _legitimately insane_.

"Oi oi oi, who says that you can go psychoanalyzing me?" Abel asked Illya.

It didn't take a genius magi to figure out

"... Wait, you read my-"

"Read your thoughts like an open book?" Abel finished Illya's statement. "Honey, you're in _my_ world right now. And in my world, you and the others's mind plays by my rules. And rule #1: you will not hide anything from me. Rule #2: you will sleep when I say so, not only to keep track of your habits, but I also need my captives getting at least 9-10 hours worth of sleep per day. And Rule #3: try and self-terminate, I'll simply bring you back. Whether or not I bring you back as the same person, let alone, _species_... go ahead, it brings me great joy when you try to dance on a razor's edge. Not that I look forward to seeing whether you succeed or fail, I just have that itch that can only be scratched by me playing Russian Roulette. ... Let's just say that it usually ends with my head eating the .45 round. But enough about me, let's talk about you."

"No." Illya firmly replied. "I'm not going to listen to some two-bit thug that is way his head. As an Einzbern, you will treat me with respect-"

"Ahahahaha, **_no_."**

Abel pins his pen into Illya's wrist, skewering it through her flesh and marrow.

 **"I would say that this is for your own good, but if you're going to be an ass about it, then so I shall."** Abel threatened. **"Now come here so I can extract that pen out of your wrist, and we can begin your session. Unless I have to snap all of your bones and drag your frail ass to the chair, but considering that I had the personal pleasure of beating your head in, my advice is that you don't make me get _extra-creative_ with me getting your compliance."**

Abel's threats only sounded hollow, as expected of a two-bit thug. But there being actual consequences that he might be _downplaying_?

The mere thought alone is horrifying enough as is.

 **"... Please."** Abel stated as he gestured toward the chaise lounge. "Have a seat."

Illya reluctantly takes her seat at the lounge as Abel pulls the pen out of her wrist before flicking the blood off of her.

"Hmm, blackish-purple. Don't see that flowing through people's veins every day." Abel commented as he licked the bloodstains off of his pen. "... No need to be so tense, Miss Einzbern. You may relax, for the only torture you might receive is psychological, so might as well loosen those muscles of yours. It's unhealthy for a little lass as yourself to be so wound up."

"I'm 18." Illya shot back.

"And I'm _130 million_ years old." Abel retorted as he flipped off Illya. "So eat it, _bitch_."

With a grumble, Illya leans down on the chaise lounge, only to find herself completely immersed in the surprising softness of the couch that she's on, almost like the bed that she has back home.

... Just remembering it burning down behind her left a tinge of bitterness in her mouth. That, or some of the ash might've gotten into her mouth while she herself was not noticing.

"So, Miss Illyasviel von Einzbern." Abel began as he looked through the clipboard. "Age 18, daughter of a Japanese hitman father and German Homunculus for a mother, former-scion of the now-destroyed Einzbern clan-"

"Just how the hell did you find it?" Illya asked out of the blue. "How in the hell, did you find the Einzbern stronghold?"

"... Really easy, actually." Abel replied. "Satellite images, eyewitness reports, environmental anomalies reported in the Bavarian Alps for the past 60-80 years, and the obvious paper trail tracing to a certain aristocrat's castle by the fucking Theosophical Society during WWII. Honestly, I'm not blaming your old man for being so oblivious to the clear security breaches in his domain, but maybe he should consider what kind of guests he invites into his humble abode."

It didn't take genius to figure out that Abel was invited to the Einzbern manor at one point. That, or he at least scouted it out.

"Did you that by when I joined Blavatsky's little secret club, I meant that I snapped one of their member's necks and wore his corpse like a latex bodysuit for about half a year?" Abel gleefully pointed out. "Seriously, I wasn't smelling like shit ever since I literally got shat out by a Carnosaurus during the prehistoric era. Good times. Even got to fuck a Velociraptor."

Illya wanted to vomit from Abel's recounts, but she herself was incorporeal in his mindscape.

"... Pardon me, I really shouldn't make this about me." Abel apologized. "Let's start with another question. Miss Einzbern, can you describe what was it like in your... umm, castle? Manor? Erm, your residence, yes, your residence. Can you describe your life there for the past 10 years?"

"... I thought you already knew." Illya grumbled out.

"I know, but I want you to say it." Abel replied. "Only you yourself can confront the mess that your life has become, and I'm simply here to lend a helping hand."

"I didn't ask for your help." Illya grumbled out. "I'm going to die soon anyway, so what's the point?"

Abel sighs out as he faces Illya with a serious expression.

"You what I hate more than pricks who get my cocaine mixture wrong?" Abel asked. "It's people who give up on life because of the inevitability."

"I'm not giving up. I'm just accepting my fate." Illya grumbled out.

"Ugh... If Nightingale was here here listening right now, I think she might've lopped off all of your arms and legs and perform an open-cavity surgery on you just to prove you otherwise." Abel groaned out. "Look cupcake, I don't care if your whole damn life was built up to this point just to die for some convoluted cause, but what I care, is people giving up on their humanity."

"But I'm not human. Just a Homunculi, copied and pasted from the original vessel of the Holy Grail." Illya pointed out.

"Humanity is just a label, Illya." Abel pointed out. "Only you can decide whether your life means jack shit, not your family, not obligations, or that shitheel you call your grandpa that I had the pleasure of reducing him to a head."

"What else is there for me to define for myself?" Illya pointed out. "I know nothing else other than my family."

"... You know humanity survived ever since the genesis?" Abel asked. "We defied _everything_."

Illya's eyes slightly widen upon hearing Abel's words.

"We've first defied the Almighty, starting with my mum and pop, then my big bro, and then me. We then defied death, with the Almighty's Great Deluge claiming to wipe out all life on earth, when in reality, Pangea formed on the other side of Noah's little exodus, that is before Type Mercury show up and actually did the job, but couldn't get the job done." Abel stated. "We defied reason, creating fire and inventing the wheel, when in reality, it wasn't meant to be. We've erected walls and citadels, all to spit at the face of death of the world that was more than happy to maim us. We've defied love and hate, fighting and dying for what each of us believed in, whether for an ideal or a loved one that made this cold world a bit warmer. Hell, we've defied creation, from the Industrial Revolution causing the atmosphere to choke up, to Neil Armstrong landing on the fucking moon, when in reality, it wasn't necessary, yet we did it regardless. And now? Humanity is actively defying their own fate, with efforts of cleaning up after their mistakes, from the electric car that I've purchased back at 2003, to the concepts of race being slowly eroded away, and leading the charge will be me, with the rest of humanity, against the universe that trying their hardest to kill us all, because they _fear_ us."

"... What does that have to do with me?" Illya dispassionately remarked.

Abel simply stands up and turns his back on Illya while he lights a cigar for himself.

"... You're just as _human_ as anyone else is, Illya." Abel stated. "If you're really human, _defy me_."

Tendrils of darkness constrict her arms and legs as they drag her out of Abel's mental void.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO, DAMMIT!" Illya roared out in...

... In _defiance_.

"Glad we're already making progress on day one, Miss Einzbern." Abel stated. "I'll see you next week!"

Darkness completely devours vision her as Illya smells the faint scent of burning tobacco.

 **(Pierre's Portable Penthouse, Key with Portable Reality Marble, Freshwater Turtle's Shell, 11:58 AM)**

"Okay, raise your hand if any of you saw Abel in your dreams."

Only Rin and Illya raise their hands at the breakfast table.

"So that's how it works then." Rin muttered to herself as she took a bite out of her apple.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked. "What brought this on?"

"Abel's giving each of us 'therapy sessions' every time we fall asleep." Rin pointed out. "From what I could vaguely recall, he insists that he sees at least one of us per week."

"And how did that go?" Jordan asked as he spread blueberry jam on his toast.

"Awful." Rin grumbled out. "He flat-out says that I've wasted the past ten years of my life, saying that I should've made friends, go out with lovers, or anything that the 'normal people' do."

"Oi, normal person right here." Taiga pointed out.

Rin sighs out as she stares into her morning tea brewed from one of those convenience store-brand teabags rather than the freshly-picked leaves.

"... At least the couch was nice." Rin grumbled out. "Although the same can't be said when I have to share a bed with the likes of you lot."

"Oh Miss Tohsaka, don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Luvia haughtily chuckled out.

"So says the ex-princess who's curls are looking a little frazzled." Rin jabbed back. "Tell me, what were you using, _Elmer's_?"

The ex-scion of the Edelfelt clan sets her teacup down gently before cracking her knuckles.

"Take it back, you _whore_."

Rin then spits her chewed-up apple at Luvia's face.

"Make me, _bitch_."

The two ladies then pounce at each other like rabid cats, slowly transitioning from a pay-for-wrestling match to a catfight.

"Ugh..." Jordan grumbled out as he took a swig from his recently-refilled flask. "Too early in the morning for a catfight..."

"I'll go feed senpai breakfast through the tube." Sakura stated as she excused herself to the bed where Shirou was at.

Taiga, utterly confused at what's going on, looks towards the others at the table for any semblance of sanity.

The short haired woman barely touched her food, poking at the yolk of her eggs with her fork, her eyes still dull as cold stone.

The albino woman with a monoeyed-sludge coming out of her ear was gorging at her plate, inhaling the sausages and eggs like if was her last meal on earth.

And the little girl resembling the aforementioned albino woman just stared at her, all the while drinking her milk from her cup.

"... So what you're doing?" Taiga tried to strike up a conversation with the little girl.

The girl refuses to answer, Taiga's greeting only met with a slurp of her cup.

"... Yep, I officially hate Harry Potter now." Taiga remarked. "Oi big guy, hit me up with some of that good stuff, will ya?"

Jordan then pours a drop of his booze into her teacup.

"... At least during this field trip, I won't have to deal with them sober."

 **(Oklahoma, Off-Road between Route 40 and the Canadian River, United States, 5:37 PM)**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Over the relentless hail of gunfire, Abigail/Abel was flooring it while frantically reloading her .50 Magnum Revolver and steer the wheel of her car, Monica unloading her MP5 at the armored vehicles and the militia-like men pursuing them, Shinji's head was screaming like a bitch, and Kiritsugu's head was smoking a cigarette over the cacophony of brimstone and blast powder.

"WE DRIVE INTO THE FRINGE BORDER OF FUCKING OKLAHOMA, ***BANG*** AND SUDDENLY, OUT ASSES ARE SET UPON BY THE FUCKING ILLINOIS NAZIS JUMP ON US WITH M16s AND COLT M1911s LIKE THE GODDAMN PAPARAZZI CAMPED IN FRONT OF TOM CRUISE'S HOUSE!" Abigail screeched out as she fired a magically-reinforced round through one of the armored car's reinforced windows, killing the driver and sending the car flying into a billboard pole before exploding into slag and flames. "JUST HOW THE THOSE BLUE BROTHERS JAGOFFS REACH OKLAHOMA IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

"Twenty bucks says that some asshole tipped em." Monica pointed out as she reloaded her MP5. "Thirty says the Mage's Association's already on our asses. Forty says-RPG!"

Abigail looks ahead of the road, only to find it blockaded with other armored vehicles, and a few of them were pointing RPGs towards them.

"... Waitaminute, don't these KKK fucks only used _American-manufactured_ munitions?" Abigail pointed out.

"THAT'S YOUR BIGGEST COCERN!?"

The rockets fire towards them.

"MONICA!" Abigail cried out as she floored the acceleration panel.

"ON IT!"

Monica's internal magitek frame began to emit lavanadar-colored mana circuits though her synthetic flesh.

"[TIME LEAP: ACCEL WORLD]!"

The whole world around them froze dead still.

In a few moments of silence and serene stillness, the rockets that were flying towards the car froze in place, each bearing their own trail of smoke behind them, the faces of the militiamen, devoid of any emotion or reason, as if they were mere _dolls_ made of meat and bone, and in the bullet-ridden electric car, Monica, her circuits flickering at the strain of stopping time, Shinji's head frozen in utter fear and panic, Kiritsugu's head still at its fish-eyed resignation, and Abigail herself...

... Was bearing the face of the undeterred.

 **"SUCK MY CURRENTLY-NONEXISTENT BALLS, YOU PASTY FUCKS!"**

Time resumes once more, only this time, the car was on the _other_ side of the barricade, with the sounds of the explosions being behind them.

The few militiamen not wielding the RPGs all looked around in confusion, only for something to collide with their boots.

One looks down, and picks up a grenade.

... Without its pin. Surrounded by crates of other live RPG rockets, Claymores, and other munitions containing blasting powders in its casing.

"... Son of a bitch-"

 ***KABOOM***

"... Wha-What was that sound?" Shinji stuttered out.

Kiritsugu simply sigh out.

"... _My Origin_ , used by that demented girl in the rear." Kiritsugu answered.

"Kiss my ass, superfans." Monica flipped off the two heads.

"Oi oi oi, just what was supposed get my baby girl for her birthday?" Abigail pointed out. "I mean, a trip to Hanoi with paid guided tour ain't worth much if you already been there."

Kiritsugu simply hefts out a plume of smoke from his cigarette.

"... Fine, be a little bitch about it, why don't ya..."

The car then stalls before stopping completely in a middle of the road.

"... Son of a bitch!" Abigail cursed as she slammed her head against the honker. "Those bastards hit the generator!"

"Meaning?" Shinji asked.

Abigail then pulls out a cable with a sharp needle at its end.

"Meaning we're gonna have to run the car with my mana in place of conventional electricity." Abigail replied. "But if I do that, a whole lot of supernatural aberrations will come swarming after us during our little road trip like vultures to fresh carrion."

"Ghosts of dead native Americans? Werewolves? Chupacabras?" Monica asked as she polished a silver bullet as she received strange looks from the two heads. "... What? Not my first time killing and skinning one."

"You're fucking unbelievable." Shinji grumbled out. "Knowing you two, there's something even worse than those right-wingers that tried to fry us earlier."

"Give the kiddo a cookie, because there is." Abigail stated as she inserts a needled cable into her forearm before strapping it around her arm. " _Wendigos_."

The sun began to set, gradually darkening the skies above.

"... We need to move, now."

Abigail then floors the car, setting down the evening road ahead, with specters of malicious intent stalking their shadows.

Some of these Wendigos possess the dead bodies of the militiamen, turning them into flesh-eating ghouls that chased after the mana signature driving away from them. The rest of the bodies were quickly devoured by the ghouls before they gave chase.

"Mom, want me to ventilate those assholes!?" Monica asked as she slapped her MP5.

"Negative." Abigail replied. "Unless we want to carpool those fuckers, and not only there's no room, but I don't think a single drive-by at Whataburger can sate their appetites."

"Then what!?" Monica asked.

"Help me bind those two bastards." Abigail answered as she handed her a snarling and foaming head of Shinji, obviously possessed by one of those Wendigos. "Unlike us, they don't have any forms of [Mental Pollution] protection from these ghosties."

With a grumble, Monica forcibly gags Shinji's mouth with a shot-put ball, shutting him up.

The car speeds down the darkening path ahead, miles away from civilization, for better or for worse.

At least no one but themselves go hurt, but the bodies left behind will leave a trail behind them.

They'll cross that bridge when it comes, at least, that's what Monica thought.

"... Mom, a moment."

Monica rolls down her window, and fires her MP5 into the darkness before closing the window shut.

"What was it?" Abigail asked.

"... Let's just say that the magi stalking us need to study basic ecology." Monica stated as she put back her MP3 player into her earbuds.

A dead Eurasian Jay hits the windshield in front of Abigail, spilling blood out of its bullet hole.

"... Point made." Abigail replied as she stuffed Kiritsugu's snarling and foaming mouth with a steel ball gag. "A friggin' pigeon from New York would've been less conspicuous."

She then opens the glove compartment to the seat next to her's, right before throwing Kiritsugu's Wendigo-possessed head into it and closing it shut.

 **(Abel's Mindscape)**

"... Son of a bitch, that what the lass meant."

In the pitch-black void around the leomane Designator, was him, the punk-doctor known as Abel, and a blue chaise lounge.

"Ah, so Rinny-poo passed it along, eh?" Abel spoke to Jordan.

"Oh just shut up and get it over with." Jordan stated as he plopped onto the surprisingly-soft couch with his legs crossed. "Not my first psychiatric counseling I had."

"Ah, so among the hodgepodge of sociopaths, you're like the pseudo-exemption." Abel pointed out. "Good, less work for me."

"Like you're the one to bloody talk..."

"What was that?" Abel asked.

"Nothing." Jordan replied hastily.

Abel gives him a leer before starting.

"Alright, let me see here what I can get from you..." Abel stated as he looked into his clipboard. "Jordan Reginald Lionstone, eldest son of the prestigious Lionstone clan, known for their magecraft in familiar and construct creating, golems, in particular. Birthday is July 15th, 1974. Currently 30 years of age, a whooping total of _eight_ younger brothers and _three_ younger sisters, all whom are not even past high school. All of them, Leonard, Leonardo, Lysander, Lector, Manfred, Pride, and Hamlet, ages 17, 16, 15 for both Lysander and Lector, maybe twins, 7 and 2, with your sisters, Annette, Hunt, and Edina, ages 16, 14, and 9 respectively, and your parents, Richard Hoffman Lionstone, age 64, and your mother, Mercy Lionstone... nee- _Bloodletter_!? Wait a minute, your mum was a fucking _vampire hunter_!?"

"... From a family of one. She herself didn't take part in the whole Dead Apostle-hunting business, so they married her off to get a foothold for their finances." Jordan admitted. "You met em before?"

"Ehhh... 'met' is pretty strong understatement." Abel answered. "I ran into them when I was bugging out at one my Apostle friends in today-Czechoslovakia in 1932. Bastards got em good. Saw his head pop like a pimple right in front of me."

"Huh, who'd thunk that you met my mum's folks back before the Blitz..." Jordan scratched his head.

"... Anyway, Mercy Lionstone nee-Bloodletter, age 55." Abel went on Jordan's background evaluation. "... Perfect attendance up until 1982, followed up by a series of truants and skipping classes, with one instance of blowing up an entire study with a homemade pipe bomb. Wow. And here I thought that _Columbine_ was bad."

Abel lets out a small bitter chuckle before continuing.

"... Let's not talk about how the whole Second Amendment has been perverted into a breeding ground/credo for the uneducated bigots." Abel stated. "Let's talk about you."

Jordan lets out a sigh as he reached into his pocket for his flask...

... Only for it to be missing.

"Sorry, Mr. Lionstone, but I need you to be sober during your questioning." Abel pointed out. "That, and material possessions cannot be transferred over into this dream world I've created. Remember, I make the rules here."

"Dammit." Jordan grumbled out.

"So with that out of the way, onto the questions." Abel stated. "First question, can you describe the past 10 years of your life?"

Jordan scratched his mane-like hair before answering.

"If I had to describe it in one word... _uneventful_." Jordan stated. "I mean, all I did was hunt down rouge magi, Dead Apostles, buy bomb parts, get wasted at someone else's place, rinse, repeat all over, with the occasional expense report that I file into the Association, but I usually just put it on my old man's tab."

"Coming from that last statement, I take it that you're not close with your father?" Abel pointed out.

"Like you wouldn't fucking believe." Jordan stated. "My old man's always insistent that I be the next one to lead the family, but really, I don't have the appetite to appease a bunch of old farts who should be dead by now."

"How would you describe your experience in the magi's high society?" Abel asked.

"It was boring from the get go." Jordan answered. "Just a bunch of same gatherings with the same kind of shite people that I usually kill during my hunts. I mean, one of them that I've met back at the gala when I was seven years old turned up 15 years later in the middle of fucking Vietnam after his family went under, trying to summon two warrior princesses as his familiars under a permanent contract, but before he can even cast his binding curse upon me, one of me Marble Lions bit his head off of his neck from the behind."

Abel recalls facing the Trưng Sisters back during his days as a wandering sellsword/Servant talent agent.

The two lopped his head off and he himself woke up in Kenya as a tribal baby. The two were then remembered as national heroines later on in life, and he gave them clearance as a package deal Saber-Class Servants.

"... Really now?" Abel pointed out. "For something that would make a decently-grossing Hollywood movie, you don't seem significantly enthusiastic about it."

"Tell me about it." Jordan sighed out. "Did you know that I purposely disinherited myself from the family after I rigged a C4 in my family's fountain during one of their garden parties?"

"How many did you kill?" Abel asked in a dour tone.

"None." Jordan stated. "It was my first bomb, so I didn't modify it with anything magical or anything of sort. That, and I really wasn't planning to kill anyone with that, and I fully expected that my old man is strong enough to take a few burns."

"And old were you when you set off your first bomb?"

"17." Jordan answered. "It was two years prior that I perfected my family's golem-crafting to the point that I can literally animate statues in the likeness of real-life animals. Or if I wanted to strike out on my own, I can forge golems out of sand, particularly marble."

"Hm, so by that context, you were more than worthy to inherit your family's crest, let alone, the whole clan." Abel pointed out. "What changed?"

"Dunno. Just got bored along the way." Jordan replied. "Everything that was taught to me, from basic magecraft to my family's golem-making, it felt... too easy. As I continued along the way that my parents and the rest of the clan put me in, I kinda... you know, felt stuck."

Abel looks at Jordan's expression, reminding of a certain Turkish King who knew too much and died a hollow death on his bed.

 _"Wives numbering in 700, and ironically died all alone in the world..."_ Abel thought as he looked at Jordan. _"Now that think about, the brat's hair does look... rather familiar."_

Abel sets his pen down on the clipboard before speaking.

"And I can assume that you're starting to get bored of your little... escape from your family?"

Jordan freezes up upon hearing those words.

"... N-No. Of course not." Jordan stammered. "I mean, why would I want to go back-"

"But you _did_."

Jordan's eyes widen upon hearing those words.

"The whole Fifth Grail War, your so-called bargaining chip to reestablish your independence, but in reality, you wanted to see your family again, to show off how much further you were from them, like a braggart child showing off his A+ that he got on his quiz." Abel drilled in. "You loathe your family, simply because they didn't treat you like a normal kid, but rather a metaphorical golden goose to boost their position in this aristocratic game of chicken. Can't blame you really, since you yourself went rouge to escape your family, and took up the Mage's Association's equivalent of blue-collar hitman just to fill that empty hole in your chest, left behind because of your father's slightly-ignorant parenting, but the same can be said for all of the magi families, _most_ at best, but the exceptions either produced pompous brats that are still entitled to their delusions of grandeur, or are often killed off as lab rats or out of personal grievance. Really, I can't blame ya."

Jordan had no words to say other than the fact that Abel was sort of right.

He can't even remember his father treating as his own son, but rather, the whole "Future of all Lionstones".

"... Coming from your silence, I take it that you're mulling it over?" Abel asked.

Jordan was still speechless.

"I'll let you sleep on it for a whole week, Mr. Lionstone." Abel stated. "Until then, rest up, for my outer self is being set upon by Wendigos and ghouls."

Jordan doesn't resist when the surrounding void devours him.

"Oh, but despair not so!" Abel cried out. "You've already found what you're looking for! You just need to accept it, along with your flaws, and move on-"

Abel's last words were drowned out by the void engulfing Jordan in his entirety, much to the former's disappointment.

"... Aw well." Abel shrugged. "He's kinda like Wukong on top of the Buddha's palm. He'll learn that he's more _human_ than he thinks."

 **(Pierre's Portable Penthouse, Key with Portable Reality Marble, Freshwater Turtle's Shell, 10:44 AM)**

"... Anyone here from an established magi family?" Jordan asked while cutting his eggs.

Everyone else looked at the leomane magi with confusion.

"... What brought that up?" Rin asked.

"Nothing... Just curious." Jordan trailed off as he dispassionately bit off a piece from his biscuit.

"... Seriously, Americans eat this kind of garbage?" Luvia spat out in disgust as she put down her partially-bitten biscuit. "Sand tastes better than this."

"For once, I agree with the bitch princess." Rin spoke out. "I'd kill for some actual bread."

To everyone's surprise, the two don't pounce on each other like rabid cats at the slight provocation.

"... I'll go feed senpai." Sakura spoke out as she left the table.

"Um, Sakura!" Taiga called out to the plum-haired girl. "... You barely touched your food."

True to the ex-teacher's words, the egg on her plate was as is was when it came off the frying pan.

"... Now that I think about it, I think the lass is starving herself." Jordan spoke out. "I mean, can anyone fill me in on what's with the girl? She's practically skin and bone at this point! Hell, even Bazett's eating! And she literally gave birth to that same psychopath that's holding us hostage!"

Everyone else in the spatial prison stop eating upon hearing that statement.

"... What." Rin flatly spoke out.

"Exactly what I said." Jordan stated. "The bloody lunatic _birthed himself_ out of her at the wrecked freeway."

Luvia then rushes to the toilet and vomits out her breakfast, with Rin not too far behind her.

"... Oh my god." Taiga gasped out in horror. "... My condolences."

Illya then faints right on top her plate, spattering steaming egg yolk all over her face.

 **(Abel's Mindscape)**

"... Huh, you're taking this rather well." Abel stated to Sakura.

"Not my first time in the darkness." Sakura stated. "Nor it seems to be the last."

She then sits down on the chaise lounge next to where Abel was sitting at.

"So, Sakura Matou, or should I say, _Sakura Tohsaka_?"

The plum-haired girl's eyes widen upon hearing those words.

"Oh don't act like you're surprised." Abel spoke out casually. "After all, birth certificates can only be faked so many times before the discrepancies become more blatant. That, and well, you know, connections, people under my payroll, or the mere possibility that your original daddy dearest unknowingly came to _me_ to obfuscate your citizenship way before I caught onto the Association's asses."

"... You're unbelievable." Sakura sighed out in mild disgust.

"Silver lining, you so-called nee-sama is now my personal bitch." Abel pointed out. "That, and well, the Matou clan is now officially finished without my aid."

Abel's expression then becomes more downcast.

"... And speaking of which, I need to apologize for something." Abel stated solemnly.

"For what?" Sakura pointed out.

Abel lets out a deep sigh as he shook his head.

"... That old fart, Zouken Matou, I presume?" Abel asked.

Sakura nods.

"... Thought that name sounded familiar." Abel sighed out. "Still, guess that brat hasn't grown one bit even after _five centuries_ worth of experience."

"Wait, you mean he's-"

"Over 500 years old because of me?" Abel asked. "And no, the dude's not even remotely Japanese. In fact, Zouken, or should I say, _Makiri Zolgin_ , was just some Russian peasant brat that I saved from a blizzard by feeding him my liver, inadvertently giving him a miniature figment of my power, and after a week of recovery, he just flat-out disappeared for the next 300 years before I ran into him in Winchester, but by that point, he's legitimately gone mad with _my_ power."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at Abel.

"And while the others were asleep, I took the liberties of personally experiencing your memories before asking for your take on it, and... oh Almighty, no one should even go thorough that to begin with." Abel gagged out. "Your nerves being flayed inside out every single day, the sheer bitter despair being inflicted upon you, innocence defiled beyond recognition and memory... your humanity being objectified to that of a mere fleshlight... *URP* oh god-"

Abel then vomits out blood and his internal organs before Sakura's feet.

"... Sorry." Abel apologized as the sounds of growth taking place inside of his body. "Even for me, that's too much."

"So what?" Sakura pointed out. "Birthing yourself out of another person's body is not too much for you?"

"At least I came out as an infant." Abel stated. "And even then, I had one of my guys send a child support bill to the lady's bank account."

"You're disgusting." Sakura spat out.

"And so is your infatuation for your comatose senpai."

Sakura looks at Abel in disbelief.

"Seriously, I get it, he was the only one who treated you remotely human and not just some sex doll, and I get that your sense of self-image was mutilated beyond repair, but still, there's a saying, that _Freudian excuse is no excuse_." Abel pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Sakura snarled out. "WHAT DO MEAN MY LOVE FOR SENPAI IS DISGUSTING!?"

"... Tell me, Miss Tohsaka, can you name people other than Shirou Emiya that you consider human?" Abel asked. "Or at least, people you would put in the same circle as your dear senpai?"

"Why would I?" Sakura plainly answered. "Why should I even bother when only senpai saved me?"

Abel lets out a frustrated sigh before continuing to speak.

"Look kiddo, I get it. Bluntly speaking, you've suffered. A fate worse than death, that's for certain. And for that, you have my utmost and sincerest sympathies." Abel pointed out. "What I don't like, is the fact that you've elected to go back to your miserable pity party after your dear senpai get's the Kano treatment at the freeway."

"What's your point?" Sakura asked.

"The point being, Miss Tohsaka?" Abel stated. "Do you think your little romantic fantasies will ever work out with either one of you, or god forbid, both of you croak? Life ain't like Romeo & Juliet, ya know. In fact, it's much worse, yet much easier to salvage your little dumpster fire of psychological issues, which, in the utmost of my powers, I vow to do so, but in order to do that, I need your cooperation."

Sakura narrows her eyes at Abel.

"Are insinuating that there's something wrong with me?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno, get raped by a 500-year old fart like Makiri ain't considered what you mage-types call 'normal', let alone, for the non-magical muggles like some of my yuppie guys back at New York." Abel pointed out. "Point is? All of you have a problem, so might as well nip em in the bud."

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked Abel. "For you, we're basically an entire library of open books, but for us, you're nothing more than a stranger."

Abel lets out a sigh.

"... Is it so bad for a complete utter stranger to care for people that need real help?" Abel retorted. "Contrary to appearances, I really do care. Hell, when Emiya reached out his hand for you, you were both complete strangers to each other, right?"

Sakura's eyes widen upon hearing that realization.

"Welp, better to start here than nowhere." Abel stated as he got up and lit a cigar. "One last thing, Miss Tohsaka?"

Abel huffs out a plume of smoke before he turned his head towards Sakura.

"Eat something, for fuck's sake." Abel bluntly stated. "Men like woman with some meat on their bones, you know. That, and well, your dearest senpai might loathe himself even more when he wakes up to find you 40 pounds lighter in the worst way possible. Take care of yourself as he would take care of you, for that's one way to show gratitude."

"... You have a point." Sakura begrudgingly admitted. "But you really didn't need to put it so vulgarly."

"Oh, and start neglecting yourself again, I'm permanently commandeering your senpai's comatose body as my own."

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" Sakura squaked out. "Anything but that!"

"Then we have an agreement." Abel smiled. "With that said..."

With the snap of his fingers, the tendrils of the pitch-black void drag her down.

 **"... I better see improvement by next week."**

 **(In the middle of bum fuck nowhere, United States, 6:23 AM)**

"So much for going off-road, mom." Monica snarked. "And not a single McDonalds in sight."

"I honestly wished that I put AT tires on my car if it came to this..." Abigail groaned out. "Well, at least it's morning, so the Wendigos should dissipate around... now."

Shinji's blank eyes regain their pupils, now visibly panicking at the prospect of having a metal softball inside of his mouth.

"Monica?"

"I'll got the acid." Monica replied as she took out a vial of clear liquid and began administering it into Shinji's gaping mouth.

Hissing sound emits behind the driver's seat as Abigail/Abel reaches towards the gloves compartment, retrieving the now-normal head of Kiritsugu.

"Mornin' Kiri-chan." Abigail greeted the scowling head. "How did a night with a Wendigo treat ya?"

"If I had any moisture left in my mouth, I would spit at you." Kiritsugu venomously spoke out.

"Honey, save that for your wife inside my turtle right now." Abigail dryly remarked. "So anyway, now that's morning, wanna cigar?"

Kiritsugu shoots her a glare.

"... Fine, you fucking asshole."

Muffled screaming and acidic hissing were heard behind the driver's seat as Abigail drove adjacent to the freeway before entering Route 44.

"... Hm, that's odd." Abigail remarked at the empty freeway as she rolled down the window, letting out the tobacco plume. "Normally, you would see at least one trailer truck driving by here."

"Yeah, now that think about it..." Monica added as she began extracting broken-down slag from Shinji's slightly-burnt mouth. "Aside from the Wendigos and the familiars I shot down last night?"

"There was not a single sign of life in sight." Abigail finished her daughter's sentence.

"Yeah... it almost feels like that scene from _Cujo_ -"

Something lands right on top of their car's hood, crushing the car's generator, rendering the vehicle immobile.

Behind the fractured windshield, Abigail makes out a giant wolf monster with blazing ghostly-azure fur, a pair of topaz-colored eyes brimming with hate, and it's maw stained with the blood of its freshly-killed prey.

Upon closer inspection, the wolf looks bizarrely familiar to the exact same wolf monster back at Fuyuki, but with two noticeable differences.

There's was no headless man riding on top of its back, and its paws were lacking in any forms of clasped irons and chains.

"... So you were saying something about _Cujo_?"

 **Time Until [Kaleidoscope] is Destroyed: 4 days has passed**

 **2 Months**

 **28 Days**

 **17 Hours**

 **37 Minutes**

 **16 Seconds**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** An extra-long chapter before I put this fic on hold for a while.

So a little something about Abel.

While I was writing him out, a few questions floating around my head as I slowly fleshed him out:

1) Just what would a literal amalgamation of the human population of 7 billion act like?

2) If Alaya and Gaia represent Humanity and Earth at its macro, how Abel function as both Humanity and Earth in its micro?

3) Have I been watching too much American Gods lately? Is Abel too alike to Technical Boy and Mr. World in terms of overall mannerisms? Also, do the junkyard workers have faces or not?

4) And just how far is too far for Abel?

Also, regarding my views on Sakura (Heaven's Feel Part III, Spring's Song almost being a thing), personally, I find her in the middle in the whole Like-Hate ratio.

On one hand, I can vouch for the fact that her fate during Fate/Zero was too cruel, even for me. But on the other hand, I can begrudgingly agree that she's a bit one-note in terms of personality.

Also, the whole BDSM gear in the original Fate anime was very unnecessary.

Bottom line, this whole fanfic, all of its fuck ups and occasional nuggets of decent writing, it's my own personal passion project.

I liked the original Nerve Damage from CrossyCross's heyday, it's just that I took the plunge into uncharted waters.

Because is it bad to say that I was greatly dissatisfied with the abridged ending? I mean for fuck's sake, _Cain_ got the Chuck Cunningham treatment, and him being shafted without as so much as a whimper seemed like a disservice.

So in place of that whimper, I thought: **"Fuck it, let's fuck the entire Nasuverse until it turns circle before imploding into a collapsing möbius strip while Zelretch, Alaya, Gaia, and all of the Types from Angel Notes watch the whole damn thing like some sort of pay-per-view eroticon."**

Might've thought of the following during a really period of my life, but hey, never said I was sane.

But regardless, here's my work, COVID-19 is now a HUGE thing, and frankly, I barricaded myself inside my house as of now.

Stay safe y'all. Thank you and good night.

Please leave a comment or a review, for I'd like to know what my audience are thinking!


	17. Chapter 17: Bender Part 3

**(In the middle of Bum Fuck Nowhere, Presumably Oklahoma, United States, 6:37 AM)**

"... Well so much for company in an empty highway." Abigail remarked.

Lobo then breaks through the windshield and begins snapping its jaws inside the car.

"ARGH! FUCK! FUCK!" Shinji's head screeched out.

"OUTSIDE! NOW!" Abigail cried out as she transmutated the car's windshield frame and hood into that of a dog cone.

She then kicks the door off of its hinges, with Monica taking Pierre and the talking heads with her. The stray Lobo then rips itself out of the contorted car and begins to give chase.

Lobo tries to pull the cone off of its neck, but the cone was tightly constricted around his neck, that it refuses to come off.

"Okay, we managed to somewhat defang Mr. Currumpaw, but it doesn't change the fact that A, he's still after us, and B, I think I've might've pissed him off more than usual." Abigail remarked as she and the rest of the passengers ran.

"Why a cone, mom!?" Monica asked. "You know that dogs hate wearing those!"

"Can't afford to damage the goods with a frag." Abigail remarked to the fishbowl around Monica's waist and the silver briefcase handcuffed around her wrist. "... That and... *sniff* that car is literally the last of its kind after I stole it from a junkyard in Arizona."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TAKE A REGULAR CAR!?" Shinji pointed out.

"I DON'T WANT TO CONTRIBUTE TO CAUSING EVEN MORE CARBON EMISSION DISTRIBUTION TO THE ATMOSPHERE!" Abigail screeched out. "ALSO, FUCK THE PETROL INDUSTRY! THOSE BASTARDS ARE EVIL!"

"Says the person who ambushed me at Vietnam four years ago and _beheaded_ me?" Kiritsugu's head pointed out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, KERRY-CHAN-"

Abigail/Abel was then pitched up into the air by Lobo's snout, and falls towards into the open maw of the Phantasmal Lupine surrounded by an undignified cone constricted around its neck.

"... Welp, that's what I get for invoking the whole 'Moral Myopia' schtick about a minute back." Abigail grumbled to herself as she fell towards Lobo's open maw. "... Fuck you, George R.R. Martin."

The maws snap into Abigail's whole body, and upon enclosing its jaws onto Abigail's upper torso, Lobo began thrashing her around like a chew toy.

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE, RUN!" Monica cried out as she ran for it while the rest of the heads and one turtle in a structurally-reinforced fish bowl swayed and bobbed around the cyborg girl's waist.

"Wa-Wai-Wait!" Shinji cried out. "Just how is your skirt not ripping from all the weight!?"

"KEVLAR, CARBON THREADING, NAIL-GUNNED THE SKIRT INTO MY HIPS, AND A WHOLE LOT OF THE PROVERBIAL 'FUCK YOU' TO BOTH THE SCIENTIFIC AND THE MYSTIC COMMUNITIES!" Monica cried out as she opened her hip vent and pulls out an FN FAL from one of her many [Pockets].

She cocks the worn-looking battle rifle and begins firing the [Anti-Origin Rounds] that she loaded into the magazine behind herself. The anti-magic bullets graze and wound the mana-manifested specter.

"Don't mind me, keep firing-OWWWWOWOWOWOWOWWW-"

Abigail's body was then bit in two before only her lower half dropped onto the concrete freeway.

Shinji screams like a little bitch he's proven himself to be for his entire life, and Monica ditches the rifle and pulls out a Škorpion Submachine Gun ([Anti-Origin Rounds] included) and begins firing at Lobo.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Monica cursed as she continued to fire at the Heroic(?) Spirit. "Fido ain't croaking yet after a full 20-mag's worth of ground-up magi bones and composite lead! Just how much more 9x19 Parabellum Rounds do I need to pump into into its guts, assuming if it has any!?"

"Oi, I thought you were a cyborg. Aren't you suppose to know what that mutt's made of?" Shinji pointed out.

"First of all, installing a literal catscan-tech is way too cumbersome, not to mention, impractical compared to infrared software." Monica replied. "Second of all, WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU, SHITHEEL!?"

"Honestly, I'm more surprised that the fishbowl hasn't shattered yet, even with the whole structural reinforcement applied." Kiritsugu pointed out. "... But wasn't there something else that was supposed to be with you?"

Monica thinks for a few moments as she continued to run, only to realize what the ex-hitman's head meant.

"... GODDAMNIT, MOM!" Monica cursed. "THIS IS WHY THE PRESIDENT HAS THE CUFFS ON SOMEONE ELSE'S WRIST WHEN CARRYING A NUKE!"

Monica then bolts back _towards_ the bolting Lobo.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Shinji screeched out. "YOU'RE RUNNING THE WRONG WAY!"

"IT WON'T MATTER EITHER WAY WHEN THAT THING'S MISSING!" Monica furiously retorted as she threw away her emptied Škorpion Submachine Gun. "THAT BRIEFCASE CONTAINING THE SAINT GRAPHS IS INSIDE THAT DOGGO'S GUT!"

"WHAT!?" Shinji cried out in disbelief. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!? SO WHAT, YOU'RE GIVING THAT MUTT A COLONOSCOPY RIGHT NOW!?"

Monica then bears a maniacal grin.

" _MOUTH_ -FIRST!"

Monica rips open her stomach with her bare fingers piercing through her synthetic skin and kevlar padding and pulls out an entire _Barrett M82_ ([Anti-Origin Rounds] included) from her stomach [Pocket].

"Normally, I would go for a Javelin, but that shit's too fast for an anti-tank rocket." Monica stated as she crouched down and aimed down her gun towards the rampaging Lobo. "That, and reloading an entire tube from the back is a pain in the ass."

"WAIT, IS IT EVEN LEGAL TO EVEN CARRY THAT AROUND!?" Shinji pointed out at the massive rifle's _50-Cal_ status.

"You're talking about the concept of _legality_ when you committed to acts of domestic and sexual abuse, rape, and compliance to rape by proxy, enough to land you behind bars for several years, bypassing the Minor's Protection Law back at the East?" Monica pointed out as she concentrated the crosshairs of the scope towards Lobo's coned head. "And dude, my mom's guys found roughly _12 Terabytes_ of porn on your computer's hard drive when they broke into your home last night, 8 of them being that of your adoptive sister masturbating to some wank named _Emiya-Senpai_? But seriously though, I would be impressed that you built your own PC out of scratch to begin with if it weren't for all the borderline illegal porn installed in there."

"WHAT!?" Both Shinji and _Kiritsugu_ cried out in unison. "HOW!? AND _WHY_!?"

"IT'S CALLED _'TEXTING'_! ALSO, FUCK YOU!" Monica answered ambiguously. "FIRING!"

*click*

 ***BOOM***

The large bullet rips through the air as it emerged from its matte-black barrel, traveling towards the phantasmal lupine at blinding speeds to the human's naked eye.

The wolf tries to phase out of the bullet's path, only for the bullet to get caught in its cone, causing the bullet's trajectory to be altered towards Lobo's head. The anti-magic 50-Cal round punctures through the wolf's snout, rips through its incorporeal flesh and bone, and out the wolf's back came out the bullet, ripped through its spine.

"SHIT! NOT DEEP ENOUGH!" Monica cursed as she aimed towards the slowed Lobo.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Shinji pointed out the double entendre. "BITE ME, YOU BIONIC BITCH!"

"LATER!"

Lobo staggers upon having the antagonist agents interfering with the servant's Saint Graph, causing its overall performance to be shot, but in order to compensate, the beast redoubled its ferocity and continues to charge towards Monica by simply dragging it's legs and stomach on the asphalt with its foremost legs.

"Ugh, Ernst Thompson Seton was right..." Monica groaned out as she aimed down sights. "... Son of a bitch is hard to put down."

*click*

 ***BOOM***

The round rips across the wolf's left foreleg, causing it to begin scraping against the asphalt in ever-increasing desperation, letting out a bloodcurdling snarl at the lavender-haired girl.

"... _Mein Gott_ , just DIE ALREADY!" Monica cried out in annoyance as she fired her Barett again, the bullet digging through the servant's eye and out its shoulder blade. "FUCK! THIS! SHIT!"

She then slams the Barett M82 to the ground and opts to pull out a pair of Desert Eagles from underneath her skirt and pantyliners (One on her right 24-Karat Gold w/Tiger Stripe finish with a [虎皇]/ ** _Tiger Emperor_** carved onto the gun's slide, the other being Polished Chrome finish with a [神龙]/ ** _God Dragon_** also carved onto the slide; [Anti-Origin Rounds] included for both), cocks back both of their hammers, and begins charging towards the wary yet defiant Lobo.

"ALL ABORD THE 50 ACTION EXPRESS!" Monica screeched out as both she and Lobo charged at each other.

"GET ME OFF OF THIS CRAZY BITCH!" Shinji screeched out as Kiritsugu simply rolled his eyes in resignation.

Lobo, with its remaining legs and mustered strength, springs towards Monica with its fangs open in a spurt of defiance.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" Shinji plead out in pathetic desperation. "JUST SHOOT ALREADY!"

"NOT UNTIL I SEE THE WHITE OF ITS EYES-"

The girl was then found herself surrounded by Lobo's rows of sharp teeth and drooling gums.

Lobo tries to bite down on her, but its fangs couldn't even puncture through her synthetic skin.

"Ha! Joke's on you, I'm made of 75% diamond-laced carbon, and 100% structurally-reinforced by mana!" Monica taunted. "And you sir, are nothing more than made of ectoplasm and your sheer hatred against all mankind!"

She then unloads all twelve of her 50-Cal [Origin Rounds] into the servant's innards, frying it's Saint Graph and eroding its will to fight on as its strength petered down to mere embers of their former glory.

Monica pulls herself out of the servant's maw, in one of her hands being the remaining top half of Abigail, still handcuffed to the silver briefcase, all of them covered in drool and blood, and stares down at the now-paralyzed phantasmal lupine, Lobo still having it's unending inferno of hatred in its remaining eye.

"... You know, I knew full well that all the firepower in an Army's munition warehouse's worth of [Anti-Origin Rounds] ain't enough to kill ya." Monica stated as she reached for the silver briefcase. "But to be fair, the guys back at California informed me on what's going on, henceforth, why we needed this in the first place."

"What the hell is going on?" Kiritsugu asked.

"... My mom/dad stated that not only Fuyuki's now Ground Zero, but also recently/few days ago, city of Hong Kong has been... shall we say, _compromised_." Monica stated. "As in, about 105 out of 108 Heroic Spirits from the _Water Margin_ are running amok throughout the whole peninsula, i.e., _servants_."

Both Shinji's and Kiritsugu's eyes widen upon hearing the borderline asinine news of _105 Heroic Spirits_ running amok in the world of the living. Over a hundred, concentrated in Hong Kong _alone_.

"... How!?" Shinji asked. "The old fart said that I suck at magic in general, but even I'm educated enough to know that in order to even make contact with the Throne of Heroes, you need a catalyst and an incantation in order to even have a chance to summon a servant into the world of the living! And that's only if the Holy Grail is active! Just how in the actual hell servants popping up outside of the Grail's radius!?"

 **"... The Sinner."**

Monica looks back at the downed wolf.

"... _Que_?" Monica remarked. "... Who do you mean, ' _The Sinner_ '?"

Lobo's sole eye looks towards Monica's.

 **" _Cain_..."** Lobo heaved out. **"... The Grand Avenger... after the seven Grand Servants were summoned all at once into the world of the living, the strain from the ritual using the corrupted Greater Grail itself... as the _catalyst_ , resulting not only the whole planet itself to become a stand-in for the Grail with his influence alone, but also causing the conceptual ****boundary between the Throne of Heroes and the world of the living to be... _breached_."**

Everyone falls silent upon hearing Lobo's testimony.

"... So what, the _entire registry_ of the Throne of Heroes are now pouring into this world en masse like some sort of drunken frat-boys at a tailgate rave during the Super Bowl?" Monica pointed out. "... If so, thank god we're in America and not in _Europe_."

She can already picture in her head that the entirety of the Great Continent descending into a Second Dark Age or Hundred Years' War. With the likes of Edward, The Black Prince, Augustus Caesar, Pride of Roma, or god forbid, Egil Skalla-Grimsson, THE Juggernaut Berserker of Iceland (for the uninformed, his killing spree started at the age of _seven_ and ended at _nintey-one_ ; Monica's started at twelve in comparison), running amok and spreading chaos throughout Europe, turning the whole landmass into a breeding grounds for the conquerors and warriors of old.

At least in the West, the only significant threat to their lives were Nikolas Tesla and his association with lightning and electricity granting him _Sith Lightning_ (that, and if her dad/mom/Abel's words were true, became a _pseudo-cyborg_ later in his life, that same design itself used later as the basis for her internal frames), and Thomas Edison, provided if he didn't steal the prototype Mystic Code, [Columbia] (formerly know as Project: Infinite) on his way _in_ or _out_ , but knowing the man (and by extent, the rumors surrounding the man's rise to fame), he'd already done so, under the pretense of _'improving it upon its original intent'_. And that's not including the famous Native Americans like Geronimo and Tecumseh, but as long as they avoid Ohio (they already passed New Mexico, and no signs of Geronimo), they will not be in company of the admittedly-terrifying Heroic Spirits, potentially seeking revenge on the white men.

She herself wasn't too worried about the gunman in the slightest, since the 2nd Amendment was a thing, which allowed a common (white) citizen to carry around M16/AR15s in public, as some certain Alt-Right Militias like to attest. Hey, she was nice enough to share her quarry with the likes of Billy the Kid, Butch Cassidy, Sundance, and Calamity Jane.

... They're doing a service for her immigrant country, as ideal Americans should, and that itself is what she aspires to be.

 **"... If there's one silver lining... to this utter madness... is that I'm finally free from that headless asshole's presence."** Lobo happily pointed out. **"Your parent, Abel... is a real piece of work after he'd grafted us each other into composite Phantom Servant. All I wanted to do... was to see my home one last time... before all creation ends..."**

"Wait, what do you mean, 'all creation ends'?" Shinji pointed out. "You talking about that broadcast that the mummy in nude did on that TV at the scrapyard!? He's the Grand Avenger!?"

"Somehow, the contrast between a fresh-faced psychopath and a fossilized sociopath is almost kind of poetic." Kiritsugu snarked as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's what we're here for." Monica remarked. "... Call it blackmail, which BTW, it kind of is, but I'd prefer it as 'working off the debt'."

 **"... Saving the world... as _debt cleanup_?"** Lobo mocked. **"... You truly are a parent and child...** **inherited that twisted logic of your parent's... and made it your own.**

"... Yeah, fuck you too, _pendejo_."

Monica then punches in the code for the briefcase before it opens, absorbing Lobo's Saint Graph into it before shutting Lobo in along with the other captured servants. She then pulls out a hacksaw from her forearm vent and saws off Abigail's arm cuffed to the briefcase off of her elbows, right before slinging the briefcase around her back.

"C'mon." Monica remarked as she picked up her scattered guns all over the freeway before walking past the mutilated body of Abigail.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Shinji pointed out.

She then hears a hog motorbike coming her way.

"... You're right."

She then pulls out her FAL, loads in a fresh 20-round magazine, cocks the rifle, and shoots the pudgy rider and his disproportionately-sexy ho off of their ride before commandeering it for herself.

"WHAT THE SHIT!?" Shinji cried out as the hog scraped off of the road.

"Aw grow a pair." Monica replied as she put away her FAL into her body before she retrieved their new ride. "Abel's gonna be at the next gas station."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" The seaweed-head pointed out at the two people murdered over a road hog.

Monica, ignoring the head's aghast confusion, rides off into the sunrise, edging closer to their destination.

 **(Abel's Mindscape,** **Unknown Time)**

"Ugh... head hurts... so much..."

Bazett tries not to wretch when a heavy wave of delirium came unto her head upon being fully-conscious for the first time in a whole week.

"My my, Miss McRemitz." A smooth male spoke out towards her. "Showing up to therapy wasted? Oh dear, we really got a lot of ground to cover."

Her vision became less blurry from the alcohol slowly fading away from her, and upon seeing clearly, she then freezes up upon seeing a familiar albino in a half-punk, half-medical attire sitting next to a plush couch, all of it completely surrounded by a vantablack void that felt like it was sucking her very soul in just by staring at it too hard.

"Now now, Miss McRemitz, there's no need for panic-"

Bazett tries to make a run for it, only to trip over something before landing on her face.

"... We can't afford to have a runner, Miss McRemitz." Abel stated as he now sat right next to her. "And please, don't damage the couch. The alpaca wool plush couch is the only one of its kind in the whole world."

She scrambles back up to her feet, finding the same velvet-red couch that she tried to run away _from_ now _behind_ her.

"Now..." Abel stated. "... Please. Have a seat. No one but me and you are going to listen."

"... That's the worst part, you _rapist_." Bazett's voice trembled out.

"Been, done, and called _much_ worse." Abel nonchalantly remarked. "Which to your lot of magi, is not saying much, with how much disregard to human life and moral myopia is apparently a part of their culture. That, and well, I deposited roughly 600k Euro into your bank account as compensation, and gave you life insurance other than the Association gutting your cadaver bare after you croak."

Bazett flips Abel off.

"Oh come now, no need for hostilities." Abel stated. "No one is here to hurt you. _Physically_ speaking."

"At least you're honest..." Bazett sighed out, bracing for the worst that her career as a Designator had to offer, which was running into and killing any rouge magi that's causing a ruckus in the fringes of the public eye.

And out of all the crazies that she had to deal with (below minimum wage, mind you), Abel was by far, the most insane. And the most powerful.

... And the most _despicable_.

"No reason to hide your disdain, Miss McRemitz." Abel stated. "After all, all of your brains are inside mine, so there's no reason to hide anything from me. This is a therapy session for you, Miss McRemitz, and despite the... admittedly _drab_ environment, I can assure you, this is the safest environment possible to vent out all of your inner emotional and psychological turmoil, and from there, we can traverse through your mental rut... provided if you cooperate, that is."

"I get the feeling that I really don't have a choice in the matter." Bazett snarked.

"No, but we can postpone your meeting to next week." Abel pointed out. "But I'd recommend we start now then later, for time, in fact, thanks to my big bro's foul play, is of the literal essence."

Bazett lets out a tired sigh before slouching against the couch.

"... If you insist." She replied. "First, I gotta ask, why do you want to help me, and to a lesser extent, all of us? Logically speaking, you owe us nothing, and in turn, we owe you nothing, that is, unless you plan to use our imprisonment as leverage against us."

"... True, I have no reason to help. Hell, normally, I would've drugged all of you fucks ten times over before letting my guys back at Red Rum Inc. to chop you guys up into mincemeat before tossing all of you into the sea in a garbage bag." Abel pointed out. "But that's the reason why. I'm doing it because I have no reason to do so. Altruism has no interior motive, and the fact all of the magi I've had the displeasure of running into are the most damaged human beings since the insurgence of Nazi Jingoists and their future offshoots that act as my quarry/stress toys, the mere thought just letting you all fester like that... makes me think that I've been too hands off on humanity as a whole lately."

"Can you at least make your compassion sound less condescending?" Bazett begged. "I mean, you said this is my therapy, not yours."

"I'm genuine, Miss McRemitz." Abel replied. "I have all yet nil reason to help. I just simply want people to live better than they are today. That and well, just watching you live out your current life as is? Save the whole world from my big bro's foul play, I might, but the fact that one person out of many continues to suffer? Even I'm not that big of a sadist."

"So birthing yourself out of my body without my consent is considered not sadistic?" Bazett pointed out.

"Hey, not my fault that the majority of Mage's Association doesn't know what a condom is." Abel retorted. "Speaking of, when was your last unprotected sex?"

"4 years ago." Bazett answered out of reflex. "A mission in Tibet took a bad turn, nearly got killed by an avalanche, mana was running low, so we did the deed."

"Understandable." Abel remarked as he wrote on his notepad. "So tell me, Miss McRemitz. Why did you take the job as a Designator, knowing that you'd be treated as spare human parts after you croak? Or does the latter information not bother you in the slightest?"

"We magi really can't afford of complain when it comes to the means maintaining the presence of magecraft." Bazett stated. "I was better at fighting than researching, so I signed up as a Designator to keep the peace around the magi community, and I even signed up for the Fifth Grail War just to contribute to that effort."

"Surely, that can't be the only reason why you signed up for that rigged ritual." Abel pointed out.

"You're right. I just wanted to summon Cu Chulainn in person." Bazett stated. "He's practically the sole reason why I didn't kill myself out of boredom. His legend fascinated me, so when I got fight in the Grail War with not only him, but also his teacher, Scathach... occasional gripes about the whole mess going on, I was genuinely happy with my life. I felt whole. I got to touch the Ulster's Child of Light and the Queen of the Shadow Isles with my whole body."

"... Oh." Abel remarked in surprise. "So the whole thing... kinda meant a lot to you, huh?"

"You get it now?" Bazett asked.

"Yeah, maybe pulling an Alien on your body after that one-night-stand with your childhood heroes might've been a bad idea in hindsight." Abel admitted awkwardly. "Guess you weren't like those magi that I had the pleasure of feeding to their own familiars. You... can honestly qualify as a decent person. Granted, I'm not exploiting the whole 'You Are a Credit to Your Race' schtick, but as a licensed therapist, I must judge you as your own person and out of your cavalcade."

"I get the feeling that you really don't make good on that credo." Bazett pointed out.

"One time, I had to converse with a mixed-race couple, both of their respective fathers were part of the Black Panthers and the KKK respectively." Abel pointed out. "Needless to say, I had to get the cops involved when the parents go involved, the wives got shot and killed by way too many M16s, then it turned into an armed homicide case, eventually reached state court, and in the end, the couple had to divorce, but both of their fathers were arrested after the case, and hell, I managed to pull some strings and got them locked up in the same cell. Both were found dead in the showers, each with a shiv in hand, after 5 out of 25 years in detainment."

Bazett blinks for a moment upon hearing his story.

"... Well, that's enough about me. Apologizes." Abel sheepishly stated. "So, how do you perceive your job for the past couple years?"

"I dunno..." Bazett remarked. "My job as Designator is not what you can call clean. I killed a lot of people trying to hunt down the rouge magi, and no, it does not get any easier. In fact, just having to face those arseholes every month with little to no appreciation... I honestly wish I could've done something else that could've made me do some good to this world. Day by day, I told myself as long as I kept up the veil between the magi and non-magi, that I was doing that job that no one wanted in order for the greater good... Just what is my fucking life?"

Bazett buries her face in her hands.

"... Let it out, Miss McRemitz." Abel stated. "You didn't know better. It'll be better soon."

"... How?" Bazett asked.

Abel simply smiled.

"... Do you know where we're heading next?" Abel asked. "Do you know why, I teleported all of you to California, when I could've simply teleported all of you to the front porch of the Mage's Association and be done with you lot in the first place?"

"... I get the feeling that the madness isn't over yet, isn't it?" Bazett groaned. "Your brother declaring war against the whole world on public telly wasn't enough kerosene dumped into the dumpster fire of a Grail War?"

"Telly's behind the big-ass cupboard, turn to Channel 18, when the clock strikes 8, don't turn it off." Abel informed. "Hopefully, you're well-versed in either Korean, Chinese, and/or Japanese?"

Bazett nods.

"Then I trust you to pass the word along." Abel stated. "Until then, I'll see you in a week."

Before Bazett can even answer, Abel pushes her off of the couch and lets her sink into the vantablack void once more.

 _"Worry not about the darkness. For that is merely temporary before daylight."_

 **(Back Inside Pierre, 7:58 AM)**

Another sound of the toilet being flushed in their collective prison Reality Marble was heard in the lone hotel room.

"... I swear to God... did you really have to drink all the alcohol in the cabin last night?" Jordan groaned out in the position of the hotel's shared king-sized bed. "... Assuming the clock on the wall isn't just there to fuck with our brains? ... What? Not the first time that it happened to me. Some of those wankers were weird, even for magi standards, assuming if we had any."

"Please get your leg off of me..." Rin grumbled out as she stirred in her section of the mattress while her torso was struggling underneath the man's log-like leg. "... Just sharing the same bed with all of you assholes is enough torture as is."

"... And I need to feed senpai." Sakura groaned out while her face was buried under Jordan's trunk of an arm.

"It's official..." Luvia whined. "... If I so much as find one wrinkle or eyebag on my face... I elect that the 6.6' man to sleep on the shag carpet next the time we hit all hit the sack."

"Love you too... ya bloody muppet." Jordan grumbled out as he rolled himself off of the bed before walking towards the fridge.

He bumps into Bazett, who in turn was heading back to the now-empty liquor cabinet.

"... If you must know where the booze are, its in your system and you wretched it into the honeybucket a minute back." Jordan pointed out as he reached for a can of Red Bull. "Want a Red Bull? Apparently, the Yanks love em for some reason."

He then opens it before swigging the can before hacking it out.

"... Yep, the yankees still have shite taste." Jordan gagged out. "Almost makes me think that dealing with a hangover is more preferable in comparison."

Bazett then looks back at the clock attached to the wall, reading 7:59 AM. She then feels against the board behind the empty cover, before knocking on it, before it came ajar.

She the knocks on it again, knocking it over to find a television.

"... Oh bollocks, he wasn't kidding." Bazett remarked.

She then reached towards the hidden TV, and pressed the power button.

The TV screen flashes to life, with an American news station being shown on it.

"Would you keep it down..." Luvia groaned out as she pulled the bedsheets over her head. "... A lady needs her beauty sleep."

"Says the trashy whore..." Rin half-mumbled out as she also pulled the bedsheets towards herself, resulting in the two of the ladies competing in an impromptu-tug-of-war over the bedsheet.

Bazett then recalls Abel's words to turn to Channel 18. Upon recalling those words, she then begins to switch the channel analog button, shifting from Channel 5...

Then 7...

Then 11...

Then 13...

And finally, Channel 18. An Asian-American channel going by LA 18.

 _"... Wait, isn't LA at West Coast?"_ Bazett thought. _"How in the actual Hell are we picking up West Coast broadcasting from god knows where?_

Regardless where the broadcast was coming from, Bazett peered closer at the TV.

 _"(This just in, we now report of several sightings of what it appears to be one of the ancient Chinese warriors roaming the streets of Hong Kong)._ _"_ The female reporter spoke in Korean, of which Bazett can roughly translate most of the words. _"(The last sightings of one of these figures_ _occurred this Wednesday, around 1:32 AM, showing a large male figure with two tied-up buns on his hair, holding onto two axes roaming the streets in a drunken sway. Authorities suspect this figure to be the culprit behind two homicides of a wanted triad member 'Viper' Lau Gu Son and suspected con artist 'Rat' Wei Tao Gun, both found with several gash wounds on their bodies just the day before this capture of the-)"_

Bazett gulps upon seeing the image of the aforementioned Chinese warrior caught on camera.

The armor on the man himself looked natural, not forced, so it couldn't be some cosplaying-hack/themed serial killer-vigilante wandering around the streets of Hong Kong slashing up unsuspecting criminals, not to mention, the reporter stated that there were several sightings, with the axe man being only being implied to be just _one_ of them, with many more running out and about.

"Just what the bloody hell's going on outside?" Bazett remarked to herself in disbelief. "Surely, it's not like servants are running amok in the world of the living, right?"

Before she can process her thoughts, she then hears the eggs frying on the pan warmed by the stove, and a loud yelp from underneath the bed, cutting off her train of possible deep thought.

"... In hindsight, the booze wasn't going to be any help at all." Bazett grumbled to herself before she turned the TV off and closed the cabinet as everyone else woke up, with Taiga crawling out from underneath the bed. As for the albino woman and her neutered parasitic guest, she honestly couldn't care less for the fact that they were sleeping in the empty tub in the bathroom.

Although she must ask, which Chinese warrior was famous for wielding two axes?

... A certain _Black Whirlwind_ from a certain _Water Margin_? She herself wasn't so sure, with what her only reading one volume.

"Okay, who pushed me off of the bed?" Taiga asked out loud as she crawled out from underneath.

 **(Run-Down Gas Station, Oklahoma, United States, 10:57 PM)**

"Thanks for the food." Monica spoke to the attendant squirming on the floor, hands, feet, and mouth bound up by duct tape, rope, and a cold glass beer bottle.

Monica exits the door, plastic bag full of chips and Capri-Sun juice pouches, currently slurping on a blue slurpy while walking towards her commandeered (read: NOT STOLEN) road hog chopper currently being filled up by a lanky man with pale-peach skin in blue-jean overalls and a red and white baseball cap with a red velociraptor wearing a basketball jersey grasping onto a basketball in its claws.

"... Dad, you know that the Raptors don't play in Midwest, right?"

"Ah shit, you noticed?" The man groaned out.

The man's lanky body suddenly then begins to shift and contort into a more well-built and taller man with paler skin bordering peach-white, the pupils turning from brown to blood red, and the man's brown hair turning snow-white.

In place of the gas station attendant was now Abel, possessing the poor man's body, devouring his soul, and reforming the body into his very own.

"You can at least ditch the cap and go for something more nondescriptly designed." Monica remarked. "At least that way, we won't have to kill any lawyers for copyright infringement."

"Aw come on." The now-albino man Abel remarked. "Can't you let a guy wear is friend's baseball cap? Sonofabitch was a co-worker of mine back at the docks that died from a car accident back at 98'."

"Alright, alright, just get out of that grease monkey suit. You look like ass wearing blue jeans in it." Monica replied as she took out a leather briefcase from her back vent before handing it to the albino man in overalls.

Abel then enters the convenience store, walking over the mumbling man bound and squirming on the floor.

"Ugh, gas station restrooms are the pits..." Abel groaned out in disgust as he entered into the sole stall behind the coolers.

He then opens the suitcase, revealing a red hoodie, a white tank top, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of white socks, a pair of black Vans-brand sneakers, and a single clay-like block of Semtex wrapped in plastic, with a sticky-note with the following note:

"Some a-hole tried to sneak this by airport security. Nabbed it right under his nose when he was asleep on the plane beelining towards England." Abel read the note. "From Anita... huh, so she's still working even after that incident?"

As Abel puts his clothes on while ditching the former body's own shaggy overalls (the Raptors cap, however, stayed), and upon finishing changing into his fresh clothes, he then unwraps the block of Semtex in his hands.

"... Hmm, hopefully that schmuck ain't gonna be too broken up if I played with his toy for a bit." Abel mused right before he stuck the block onto the restroom door. "Not like it'll matter, it's not like he's around to see it."

As he exited the stall, Abel projects a FN Five-seveN Pistol in his hands, before pointing it over the squirming man.

"So, old man..." Abel remarked as he sat up on the register stall. "... No hard feelings or anything, but we're kind of on a run, and the guys after us are not the kind of people who're decent enough to grant anyone a quick death."

He then points the pistol towards the sole propane tank sitting by the steel stall all by its lonesome collecting dust.

"... With that said, if you have any complaints, feel free to take it up to the man upstairs." Abel stated to the now-panicking attendant. "But spoilers: _I_ won't be listening."

*click*

*BANG*

 ***KABOOM***

The combined explosion from the tank and the Semtex sends Abel flying out of the window behind the counter that Abel was sitting on, as the whole store went up into flames.

"Ooohohoho..." Abel groaned out as he rolled himself back up to his feet before scrambling his gun back into his possession. "... IN MY DEFENSE, THE SEMTEX WASN'T MY IDEA!"

"We're not judging you, Abel." Kiritsugu dryly remarked. "We're already way past that point."

"The whole damn road trip so far was one bad budget-action flick!" Shinji screeched out in a complaining tone. "You make Michael Bay look like a filmography genius compared to this stupid rendition of 'Around the World in 80 Days'!"

"... Wait, you seen his movies?" Abel pointed out in confusion. "... Wait, you actually read that book-"

"Dad, we gotta go!" Monica pointed out as she revved up her chopper bike. "The cops are gonna be on our asses at any moment!"

"Comin'!"

Abel then hops behind the chopper seat, and rode away from the burning gas station, which then explodes once more upon the fuel tanks catching fire.

"... So wait, why did you blow up the gas station?" Shinji asked. "I mean, why didn't you just kill the guy and be done with it?"

"Can't afford them to discover a body." Abel remarked. "That, and the store didn't have a shovel to dig and bury the body with with."

"Sure, and no one will notice a burnt-down gas station." Kiritsugu sarcastically pointed out.

"Says the person who shot down a passenger plane with a Stinger in a middle of the Indian Ocean." Abel retorted. "... What? I was on it, dude. Although I kinda killed the guy who released the swarm of mosquitos with the Dead Apostle cells a bit too late, so... yeah. Sorry it had to come to that point. On the plus side though, I found a rumored Nazi sub at the bottom of the ocean's surface."

Kiritsugu's eyes widen upon hearing Abel's testimony, connecting the dots of what Abel just said.

"... You WHAT!?" Kiritsugu cried out. "YOU WERE ON _THAT_ SAME PLANE!? THAT'S WHY YOU AMBUSHED ME IN VIETNAM 4 YEARS AGO!?"

"What can I say?" Abel shrugged. "I like em served _ice cold_."

In grim silence, the four (the two talking heads plus one turtle) ride away from the continuously-exploding gas station.

"... So why was there a Nazi U-Boat underneath the Indian Ocean?" Shinji asked.

No one answers.

 **(Abel's Mindscape, Unknown Time)**

"... Hmm, the reception isn't the worst I've seen."

The once-prestigious, now-disinherited heir to the Edelfelt House, Luviagelita Edelfelt finds herself wandering around the vantablack void.

"Ugh, too much black here." Luvia groaned out as she massaged her temples. "The fact that I can still perfectly see myself in color while swimming in this drab void is making my eyes hurt. If I don't see any color other than the ones on my clothes in the next minute, I'm going to rip my own eyes out like Oedipus."

 _"Ohoho! Baby, I'd love to see that for a dollar!"_

Luvia then turns around, finding the albino man that has imprisoned her alongside with the other survivors of the Grail War gone wrong, in a white lab coat sitting on a stool, with a velvet red couch next to him.

"You demand color other than blue, so I opted red." Abel stated with a smile. "Please, Miss Edelfelt, have a seat-"

The young woman then charges towards him screaming in rage, before springing off of her feet and performing a dropkick aimed towards Abel.

Abel simply tilts his head away from the trajectory, and Luvia expected to land hard on the void below...

... Only to land right into the extremely-soft couch, with Abel now sitting _besides_ her.

"Ah, eager to get started." Abel remarked. "Very well, best not to keep you waiting."

He then begins to tap on his clipboard with his pen.

"Firstly, will you please sign your name on this consent form?" Abel requested as he handed her the clipboard and pen to Luvia. "I need legal verification if I'm going to pry into a brain of a minor."

"SO TAKING MY FAMILY'S PROPERTY WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT WAS OKAY!?" Luvia snapped at Abel as she slapped away the board and pen from her.

"... In their defense, they were exempt from the minor protection laws, so yeah, free rein." Abel sheepishly replied as the void itself handed the clipboard and pen back to Abel. "That, and it was one my guys stationed there that did the deed, so... you know what, I'll give you one free suplex after the session is over."

This _monster_ sitting next to her. In all possible standards of audacity, from stealing her family's legacy and home, send her the eviction notice from her own lands, and now he's apologizing after everything, with his sincerity coming as ham-fisted and ingenue in the not-so-innocent kind.

... In fact, Abel himself merely resembled a human, almost like a homunculus, right down to their signature albino appearance, except his eyes were that of something beyond anything that any magi could even comprehend.

Something beyond the mysteries of the First Magic itself. Something beyond any feasible sanity.

"Is something the matter?" Abel asked.

"No..." Luvia replied. "... Just contemplating on how in the actual hell you passed yourself as a human in the first place."

"Well, for one, I identify myself as such, regenerative abilities and Root-connected immortality aside." Abel remarked. "You magi really can be so judgmental at times, you know that?"

"Wait, did you just say _Root-connected_ immortality?" Luvia abruptly pointed out.

Abel's jaw goes agape for a moment before recomposing himself.

"... Ah... might've said too much, didn't I?" Abel sheepishly smiled.

"Define 'too much', you abomination." Luvia asked.

"Well..." Abel remarked. "I would, but this is about you, Miss Edelfelt. Just to get you cooperate, I'll also add one fact about myself on top of the free suplex. Sound good?"

"... Hmph, if you insist." Luvia pouted. "But let it be clear that you're the one responsible for my current plights."

"I won't lie, you're correct on that assessment." Abel remarked. "So, Miss Edelfelt, can you describe the past ten years of your life? Need to know where you're coming from before we tackle unto your problems."

"Don't you already know by now?" Luvia pointed out.

"True. From cradle to grave." Abel replied. "But I want _you_ to say it."

Luvia grits her teeth in frustration before answering.

"... What's stopping me from invoking my right to remain silent?" Luvia pointed out.

"Well, for one, you won't be able to wake up if you don't cooperate, in which case, you might state that you can simply wait until the whole trip is over, I have to ask, can you trust me that I don't put your brain in a jar after waiting too long?" Abel pointed out. "I'm sure that you can trust a bunch of strangers that tried to kill you a week prior with your well-being."

Luvia's eyes widen upon hearing those words.

"... In hindsight, you and the rest of you schmucks inside my consciousness are in no position to make any demands." Abel bluntly pointed out. "Moral of the story, **don't fuck with me**."

Luvia slumps deeper into the extremely-soft couch upon hearing Abel's claims.

"... Ahem, so now with that said, will you share what happened in your life, for the past ten years?" Abel asked politely.

Luvia lets out a small grumble before relenting.

"... Fine, but only because you won't let me out otherwise." The Edelfelt grumbled out. "I was born into the prestigious Edelfelt family, raised to establish my family's name as above all the magi houses, and like all other magi, seek out and reach for the Root in order to reinstate the Age of the Gods, so that the world's mana is not rendered obsolete, and hopefully, make sure that the legacy of us magi survive for the coming generation after generation."

"Hmm, so a group effort, perchance?" Abel pointed out as he jotted down the notes. "But the way you mentioned your family being prestigious and 'rising above all other magi houses'... I take it that the environment, one that supports a goal of creating another world for the magi, but at the same time, making it a race for it, something tells me that you're held in... shall we say, high regard, put upon a pedestal, but also envied and hated by many. A typical story of a person surpassing her peers, one of nobility and honor... but I take it that there's more to it-"

Luvia then snaps as she knocks off the clipboard off of Abel's hands in rage.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" Luvia screeched out as she wrangled Abel by his shirt's collar. "IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S AT STAKE, THEN WHY!?"

Abel simply smiles.

"Lady, not all journeys have a happy ending."

Abel then thrusts his hands towards Luvia, lifting her up by the neck.

"So what if the Root is rediscovered?" Abel pointed out. "What if all the magic in the world comes back? Let me let you in on something; it changes jack, shit."

Abel then tosses the young lady back down onto the couch, Luvia letting out a coughing fit after being let go.

"So let me get this straight." Abel remarked as he picked his clipboard and pen back up from the vantablack floor. "If I'm assessing what I've heard from what I've heard from you, the goal of the magi is to rediscover the Root at all cost, by any cost, and I'm assuming that the whole Grail War BS exists for that purpose?"

"... Well aren't you a quick study for a loon." Luvia heaved out from her strained neck.

"Do you know how many people died, without fulfilling that so-called purpose?" Abel remarked. "The number of people willing to die for such asinine cause? I can count with one hand. One."

"We of the magi cannot afford to be bleeding hearts like you." Luvia objected. "To live is to inevitably die, and as long as we can wipe away the pain, then we can establish a mutual buffer between magi and human."

"Define mutual, Edelfelt." Abel retorted. "And doesn't mean 'ignorance'."

"So as long as they live out their lives painlessly, then it shouldn't matter." Luvia replied.

"Then why did you lash out when I disgraced your entire family?"

Luvia's mind freezes upon those words.

"... The problem with you magi? You tend to forget that you're just as human as the muggles who live out their lives." Abel pointed out. "Now, I could've gone and flat-out iced your mum and dad, but unlike you and rest of your race, I'm humane. I don't take lives as collateral. I at least take lives as direct consequence. When I kill someone, I meant it to happen. The gas station attendant that I blew up in his own shop? Ex-KKK mook that lynched my friend back at 1959. I took his pasty-ass brat, made arrangements to have his Type-O blood transfusion with my own blood, and at my moment's notice, I took over his body, and leave it in minor likeliness of his son, just to rub it in that the 68-year old white man got what he deserved. A genuine retired asshole that I took great pleasure in slaughtering, making him fear for his life at the very twilight of his post-mortem. The definition of being served cold."

Luvia's jaw opens agape upon hearing Abel's testimony on what happened outside.

"Just how is that supposed to make things better?" Luvia asked. "At least we magi don't put people in harm's way! At least, not deliberately!"

"Tell that to the asshole at the bottom of the Indian Ocean who released a swarm of Dead Apostle mosquito familiars on a passenger plane." Abel stated. "I knew I should've taken my time with the prick, but really, that didn't matter as soon as the whole plane went up into flames."

Luvia's sense of shock just kept increasing at a steady rate at the madman's drivels. The way he articulated his logic that seemed to only attempt to deconstruct the magi culture, only to instead just tell her what she already knows.

... She's not so naive to believe that not all magi were saints. If anything, she herself was rather unscrupulous at times, but that was only for the sake of pragmatism in order to keep up the veil between magi and humanity.

Abel on the other hand? He's simply plays judge, jury, and executioner to those he deems as "guilty", not unlike the infamous Magus Killer himself.

"Point is, Miss Edelfelt?" Abel pointed out. "If you're going to bitch about losing your 670-Billion Euro estate to me, at least do that _after_ you get an apartment, or hell, at least a part-time job. Granted, America's economy is and has always been utter shit since post-Vietnam War, but Europe is fine in comparison. At least they have safety nets."

Luvia was now out of words to even speak to this loon sitting besides her. Talking about one thing before slightly trailing off to another like if he's in a social commentary discussion board.

... She went to an internet cafe that she owned (along with the rest of her mall at Germany), _one_ time.

"... Thank you for sticking by me as long as should." Abel remarked as he relaxed his tone of speech. "Now, I'll let you off with one thing about me..."

She then felt his lips edge closer to her left earlobe.

"... The Root is _closer_ than you think."

Luvia's eyes widen as her brain automatically began to connect the dots of Abel's implications.

"Now with that said.."

His blood-red pupils then begin to glow in a brighter shade of red. They were Mystic Eyes, and they were staring into her own, and judging by their volume of power coming from both of them, they were [Jewel]-Rank.

She felt her motor functions slowly being taken over, with her own struggles being rendered null and void instantly, She herself was fully conscious in this process, but at that point, she felt like she was no longer in control of her own body.

... Rather, it felt like her own body was evicting her very thoughts out of it, as the synchronization between mind and body have now been completely severed.

"... The moment you suplex me, is the moment you rouse from your dream." Abel stated. "Now then Miss Edelfelt..."

She then sees her body move on its own, towards behind Abel.

"... Drop em like it's _hot_."

Before she was completely evicted from Abel's presence, two phrases stood before her.

 **[German** **Suplex]**

 **[Frankensteiner]**

 _"... What the actual hell."_

She then feels her thighs crush his head between them like sparrow eggs, right before lifting him off of his chair and slamming his whole body into the velvet couch.

After that, everything simply goes black.

 **(Inside Pierre, 6:39 AM)**

The Edelfelt's eyes abruptly open, finding herself in an entanglement of limbs and body on a king-sized mattress.

The lion-maned 6,5' Designator was comatose on the floor, the three Japanese women were cuddled together like a pack of puppies, the albino and her parasitic guest were still sleeping in the empty tub, and the Irishwoman was fast asleep on the dining table, head on table, ass on the wooden chair.

"... Ugh, a proper lady shouldn't be treated like some sort of inmate in this 5-Star _gulag_." Luvia groaned out in mild disgust as she tried to readjust her body in the already-cramped bed.

She wanted to wake up, but she was too fatigued from Abel's little "therapy session".

If anything, the whole free Frankensteiner wasn't gratifying at all.

"... Ugh." Luvia groaned out as she stuffed her face with a pillow. "... Can things get any worse?"

From the floor below, Jordan himself was lying on his left, snoring and sleep-mumbling incoherently.

Out of sheer boredom, Luvia tried to make out what the magi says, only to come up barely anything resembling a coherent speech pattern.

"... *Snort*- where the fuck..." Jordan moaned out. "... Where the fuck is my Semtex..."

... It might be safe for her to assume that she herself may be going gradually mad as well.

"I curse you to my last breath, Lewis Carroll." Luvia remarked before she screamed into her pillow.

 **(Whataburger Parking Lot, Arkansas, United States, 6:56 AM)**

"So where now?" Monica asked. "I mean, is it smart idea to go for a takeout while we're on the run?"

"That's why I went in." Abel replied as he tossed a wrapped burger towards Monica.

"Hey, where's our share!?" Shinji cried out underneath the thrown coat.

"Oh shut it." Abel remarked as he ate his share. "It's not like there's anything leading down into your throat anyway."

Shinji then looked toward Kiritsugu, who's smoking a fresh cigarette.

"... Why does he get special treatment?" Shinji pointed towards Kiritsugu.

"What, you want one?" Abel pointed out as he offered a cigarette.

Shinji blinks a few times in confusion.

"... Uh, should I?" Shinji asked Kiritsugu.

"Wait until you're 23, kid." Kiritsugu replied.

"I CAN'T! I'M ALREADY DEAD!" Shinji screeched out.

"Dad, why are we even keeping him?" Monica asked in irritation.

"Felt like if I left him behind, he would be even more of a waste than he already is." Abel pointed out. "Besides, every journey needs a comic relief."

"... That is fucked up, dude." Shinji whimpered out.

"Trust me buddy, I got things much worse planned just for you." Abel smiled wickedly. "It involves your porn collection that my guys found on your custom PC's hard drive."

"Ooh, _Clockwork Orange_?" Monica asked.

Abel nods.

"... What the fuck is Clockwork Orange?" Shinji asked.

"Don't look at me." Kiritsugu remarked. "Only watched _Bullet in the Head_ and _Hard Boiled_ only because Fujimura got me into it 5 years ago."

As their conversation continued, a fair-skinned man that looked to be in his early thirties walked out of the door, wearing a three-piece beige suit with black leather cleats, a takeout bag in one hand, and a brown leather handcase in another.

He then checks his wristwatch as he walked towards his Ford Crown Victoria, now reading 6:59.

"Hmm, making good time as usual." The man remarked to himself. "At this rate, I should be able to reach Meino Park unimpeded-"

*click*

Behind him, Abel pointed his FN Five-seveN at the man's head.

"Hand over the fucking car if you know what's good for you." Abel demanded.

"Oh come now, holding a man at gunpoint from behind?" The man remarked. "And you consider yourself better than those Alt-Right bastards with their overcompensating firearms?"

"Hey, at least I admit that Belgium makes better guns than the U.S." Abel remarked. "M240 ousted the M60 like no one's business."

"Not proving my point otherwise, _Grand Ruler_." The man remarked as Abel's eyes slightly widened upon hearing those words come out of the man's mouth.

The man than swings his handcase behind Abel, knocking away Abel's Five-seveN from his hands, before thrusting his foot into Abel's stomach, sending him back as the man opened his handcase in one swift motion.

The case's pelican lid opened to reveal a golden star-shaped belt buckle with a large black circle with shining silver stars in them, drifting by their lonesome like the ones seen in the night skies.

"Never thought I'd get to use this so soon..." The man remarked with slight smugness as he put the buckle over his chest.

The star then wraps itself around the man's torso.

"Dad!" Monica cried out.

"ANTI-ORIGIN ROUND, NOW-"

 **"HEEEEENNNNNNN... SHIN!"**

A pillar of azure light surround the man in the beige suit. The silhouette of an average-looking man who wouldn't look out of place working at a Fortune 500 company was slowly being morphed into something more... _majestic_.

Something more... _imposing_.

Something more... _American_.

From the pillar of light, a booming and sonorous roar echoed as the sun rose from the hills nearby.

"DAD! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?" Monica asked. "AND WHY IS THIS WHOLE PERFECT SHITSTORM REMINDING OF _LION KING_!?"

As the sun rose above the hills afar, the man himself was no longer there. Instead, a humanoid white lion, it's snow-white mane glistening in the morning light, its muscular body rivaling that of a Greek God, shown off in fine detail through its spandex invoking the colors of the patriotic American flag of red, white, and blue, and a star-shaped chassis carrying wings of the seven prismatic colors of the rainbow, altogether forming an embodiment of the idealized American perfection.

"... Aw shit." Abel grimaced. "I knew that star-shaped chassis looked familiar..."

"Your initial design could've used some more improvements." The lion-man remarked. "You're welcome for me innovating your Mystic Code, [Columbia]. I truly made it fit for a true patriot of the land of the brave and free."

"I have no problems someone else taking my shit, as long as A) I get a two week notice prior, and B), WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY ROYALTIES, _EDISON_!?" Abel pointed out right before he unloaded his FN Five-seveN at the identified Thomas Edison.

The bullets however, simply steered clear from Edison.

"... Goddammit, an _EMP singularity field_!?" Abel groaned out. "Then again, screw [Concept Improvement A+], and here I thought that giving all Casters [Territory Creation] and [Item Construction] was good cost-saving measure, and he had to go and make them _both_ EX-rank."

"You're welcome, by the way." Edison proudly remarked. "Now, while I may be more than willing to have a gentlemen's punch-up with you in order to test my upgrades to your [Columbia], I'm afraid I must make haste. My workshop in New Jersey mustn't be kept waiting any longer!"

The wings of seven colors behind Edison begin to lift the lion-man up into the air, trailing behind him a cloud of steam and white smoke behind him as he took off while _The_ _Marine's Hymn_ played from the lion-man's rainbow-winged jetpack.

"... CHANGE OF PLANS, MONICA!" Abel cried out as he projected a winch cable.

He then tosses the cable around Edison's ankle, clips the cable around it, and connect the cable around his waist.

"GRAB ON!" Abel roared out as he reached out for his hand.

Monica grabs onto Abel's hand, her palm now protruding iron stakes into Abel's hand to secure her grip.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES!?" Edison roared out in surprise.

"HEY EDISON!" Abel cried out. "NEW YORK IS NEAR NEW JEARSY, RIGHT!?"

"SO YOU WISH TO CARPOOL!?" Edison pointed out. "YOU KNOW THAT YOU REALLY NEEDN'T TO POINT A GUN AT MY HEAD!"

"TO BE FAIR, YOUR SAINT GRAPH PERIMETERS ARE SO STUPIDLY LOW THAT I KINDA MISTAKEN YOU FOR AN AVERAGE JOE!" Abel replied. "IT WAS ONLY AFTER THAT YOU PUT ON [COLUMBIA] THAT MY EYES RECOGNIZED YOU AS A LEGIT HEROIC SPIRIT! SPEAKING OF WHICH, WHO THE HELL SUMMONED YOU!?"

Edison blinks in surprise before answering bluntly.

"We weren't summoned to this plane." Edison pointed out matter-of-factly. "In fact, the Throne of Heroes stopped functioning entirely about a week prior."

"... What." Abel droned out.

But before he can press for more answers, a bolt of lightning strikes directly at Abel, electrocuting him, Monica, the turtle, the talking heads, and Edison himself, right before they were sent plummeting back down to the earth below.

"... Why didn't I go for a composite kevlar over metallic fiber?" Abel bemoaned.

"Turtle's still alive..." Monica groaned out. "Then again, it's not really a living turtle to begin with..."

"I can taste my thoughts..." Shinji groaned out. "... They taste like death."

"I can now vouch for the fact that getting struck by lightning is no longer on my bucket list." Kiritsugu deadpanned as he spat out his completely-burnt out cigarette. "... Get used feeling anything at all, kid. You'll get numb to em."

"WHO DARES!?" Edison roared out.

His response was a laughter, booming like the thunder from the very heavens above.

 **"SO MUCH FOR DC!"** The voice proclaimed. **"AC IS SUPERIOR IN ALL ASPECTS!"**

From the skies above, the once bright morning sky turned into that of a rumbling tempest.

"TESSSSSLAAAAAAAA!" Edison roared out upon recognizing the voice from the heavens. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Another flash of lightning emits from the darkening skies above, invoking the wrath of the gods of old.

 **"HA! AND WHY SHOULD I HUMOR A CON'S REQUEST!?"** Tesla's voice boomed from above. **"COME UP HERE WITHOUT RIPPING OFF SOME SCHMUCK'S IDEAS FOR ONCE!"**

Abel simply drummed his digits on the ground that he was lying on, grumbling at his prospects of reaching the East Coast as the two insufferable geniuses began hurling insults at each other like elementary school kids at recess.

"I need to make a call..." Abel remarked as he pulled his cellphone out from underneath his pants, only to find its functions ceased. "... Eh, I'll go find a payphone. Or one of those emergency roadside phones. Hopefully they still work..."

 **Time Until [Kaleidoscope] is Destroyed:**

 **2 Months**

 **26 Days**

 **17 Hours**

 **1 Minutes**

 **6 Seconds**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** And so, all of the Heroic Spirits once contained in the Throne of Heroes are running amok in the world of the living. Cain's little stunt of forcibly summoning Grand Servants along with his mere presence of Cain's Origin of [Destruction] creating a paradox between boundary and space, causing a breach between the world of the living, and the Throne of Heroes.

Lobo is now secured, and now, The War of Currents has begun once more. In other words, the beginning of the shitstorm before the whole Kaleidoscope collapses upon itself.

And remember, this is a personal self-satisfaction project. Just want to see this through to the very end.


End file.
